Krystal's Harem
by GreyKing46
Summary: The Sequel to GreyKing's Ben's Harem. Krystal Tennyson, the daughter of Ben Tennyson, is the current protector of Earth while her father looks for her lost brother. She must trust her lovers and her family as she grows as a hero and a person. OC/Harem
1. A Great Loss, a Heroine emerges

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here we go everyone! The start of the other sequel to Ben's harem, this one following Ben's first daughter Krystal. I hope you all enjoy! This one will be focused more on romance and Krystal's connection with her family than her actual being a hero. Also, as she is different than James, her story will be more mature in the terms of romance from the start. It helps where she already had two girlfriends by the time Ben's Harem ended. Now let's go!

 **Message from GhostKaiser:** Hi there everyone. Well, it's been a long while, but here it is: GreyKing46's second sequel to Ben's Harem "Krystal's Harem". Let's see what happens when it's his daughter's turn to be the hero. Grey and I have been working very hard with this, so please enjoy and give any constructive criticism for future chapters.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 1: A Great Loss, a Heroine emerges**

* * *

A teenage girl smiled as she walked down the street towards her home. She was dressed in green trousers, a black and white shirt with a blue jacket and black sneakers. She had glistening green eyes and dark blue hair and B-Cup breasts. This, was Krystal Tennyson. The daughter of Ben 'Ben 10' Tennyson himself. And she was heading back home after a long day at school. There's something ELSE you should know about Krystal and it's not the reason behind the colour of her hair. "Krystal, Krystal. Did you remember to get Two-Two something?" A voice spoke from her wrist.

"Don't worry Ship. I've got that covered." She answered talking to her own matrix, it was a white and blue watch with a square face.

 _"And NOT just you in sexy underwear."_ The voice deadpanned

"Um..." She looked away in embarrassment at 'being caught'

 _"I thought so. You've GOT to stop thinking like a horny teen. It's going to get you in trouble."_ Ship's voice answered "I AM a horny team though." She pouted _"Even though... You've GOT to be careful. If your dad sees you doing that, it'll mean MORE trouble."_ Ship answered

"... That's true." She grumbled

 _"So PLEASE be considerate and think about a gift...Give TT yourself when everyone is asleep."_ Ship answered

"... Good thing the malls right here." Krystal added

 _"Then let's go check for a gift."_ Ship answered. Krystal nodded and ran inside, smiling _"No remember: tasteful, but not overly tasteful."_ Ship spoke

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes "Hmm...Oh, that looks nice." Krystal smiled going over to some new clothes "I'll come back and get them for Michelle's birthday." She smiled, memorising the cloths before she walks off. She checked her purse quickly and nodded. She grabbed a DVD she knew TwoTwo wanted, some sweets and she bought the new game console: the Nintendo DS Millennium, grabbing a few games with it. She quickly payed and checking the time she decided to jog "She's going to love these." Krystal smiled

 _"I bet."_ Ship answered. Now I bet those of you who are wondering, Ship is a Galvanic Mechamorph that has merged with Krystal's watch and become a form of AI within it.

"Yea yea." Krystal laughed with a smile. Not long after they arrived to her house, which was the size of a mansion. She smiled, unlocking the door and as she walked in... She heard crying "Huh? What...What's with all the crying?" She wondered as she shut the door and went towards it...while discreetly hiding her gifts.

"Krystal!" Her little siblings cried as they ran towards her, hugging her tightly

"Guys...Guys what's wrong?" Krystal asked in worry, seeing all her sibling's crying

"Krystal..." One of her father's lovers, Isis, frowned as she walked towards her sadly

"Mum...What happened?" Krystal asked

"It...It's your brother James..." Isis choked up "He's... He's dead."

Upon hearing that...Krystal's heart sank, her eyes widened in despair and her grip loosened around her siblings...Until she started crying and held her siblings "N... No!" Krystal gasped/cried "N... No! He can't be!"

"I'm sorry...I truly am...But...He's gone..." Isis answered, breaking down

Krystal's other mothers came in, hugging everyone as they cried. Ben... Her father, the father of her siblings and husband to her other mothers wasn't there. So all of them... they couldn't tell him. Her big brother... Was gone

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal was crying in her room, hugging her pillow 'James... B… Big brother...' She just cried. James... He'd been there for her for years. Since they were born.

He was there when he helped her eat solar plasma, he was there when she was asleep and kept her safe

He was there when she was scared of who she was

And right now...She just wanted him back.

She wanted him to walk through the door this second, hug her and tell her its all going to be okay

She wanted to hear him play his guitar, hear his songs...See him celebrate her girlfriend's birthday

... TwoTwo!

'Oh GOD! TwoTwo! Her presents!' Krystal thought in shock, remembering what today was suddenly. She sat up, grabbing a bag and taking off at high speed. She went downstairs and saw the bag she had hidden, quickly grabbing it and went back upstairs. She quickly began to wrap the presents before changing into an alien "Okay, these should be okay." She spoke as Speed Queen, her Kineceleran alien. For those of you who don't know alien species names: it's XLR8's species

The alien was raptor like with black balls under its feet as well as a long waving black and blue stripped tail coming out of her ass. Her body doesn't seem to have changed proportions much, her breasts actually being a bit SMALLER while her body was more curved "Okay, okay...Presents wrapped. Boxes are not tampered...Should be okay." She panted. She put the presents into the bag, a visor going down over her face. Her hands where three thin black... 'spikes' for a lack of a better word. Her body was covered by a white body suit with a large blue streak down the middle of her body. On hr chest was a silver circular dial with a purple hourglass symbol on the plate of the dial, two black triangles filling in the rear of the plate. Her head was covered in a long curved black helmet that covered all but her face 'Okay, I should be there, no problem.' She thought. She widened her stance, green goggles going down over her eyes "Burn rubber." She whispered and sped off. Her face where blue with pink eyes, black lines down her cheeks and black lips. She raced through town, soon reaching her destination "Couple of miles in ten seconds...not bad." She smiled lightly. She looked up at her girlfriends house before, in flash, she returned to her human form

Composing herself, though her mind was still on James, she prepped herself up and knocked on the door to be let in. Seconds later the door opened revealing TwoTwo's brother, SixSix "Krystal. You're here on time." SixSix spoke kindly. SixSix was wearing a Plumber Issue style Sottoragian armour. It was a full bodied armour, covering all his being. Mainly white with black and silver parts, but there was a Plumber Badge on his left chest.

"For TT you think I'd be anything close to late?" Krystal scoffed

"Of course not." SixSix answered "Come on in."

Krystal nodded, coining inside. Inside was the living room, there was a table to hold gifts and the TV all set up and three different settees "Where is she?" Krystal asked happily

"Just in the shower." SixSix answered "I'll tell her you're here."

"Okay." She smiled

"TT, your girlfriend is here!" SixSix called out... And then there was crashing and banging "...She's out." SixSix deadpanned

"Krystal's here?" TwoTwo's voice called out in shock

"Hi love!" Krystal yelled

"Krystal! ...Two minutes!" TwoTwo called down

"I'm counting!" Krystal teased

"... So, how're you doing Krystal?" SixSix asked

"I... Not good." Krystal said, the memory of James hitting her like a ton of bricks

"Yeah...I...Seven and I were there." Six answered sadly knowing what Krystal was thinking about

"... What?!" Krystal gasped

"Seven and I...We've seen some scary shit...Tentacle creatures with fangs the size of arms. Vilgax...That thing...That got James...Nothing could've prepared us for it." SixSix answered shaking "James...He...He bit that thing hard." He choked and chuckled "He bit hard...Got in some strikes even when we couldn't." Krystal was silent, crying a bit as she listened, holding her tears back "He...He went Gigasaur. Sawed that THING'S hand...He was fighting to win." Six answered "And when the thing died... It took him with him."

"S-So...Was...Was James alive?" She asked sniffing

"... You know the answer already."

"Sorry...I...I was just..." Krystal teared up

"I know. You're holding in to hope." The former assassin nodded

"Can you blame me? Can...Can you pass me a tissue? I don't want TT to see me crying on her birthday." Krystal asked. SixSix nodded, passing the teen a tissue "Thank you Six..." Krystal answered, blowing her nose.

"Krystal!" TwoTwo smiled as she ran down the stairs

"Hey TT. Happy birthday." Krystal smiled and hugged her. TwoTwo smiled, hugging her. TwoTwo was wearing a magenta pink armour, her helmet had two "horns" on the side. She had B-Cup breasts under her mainly magenta armour and around her waist was a pink tutu. The tutu was small, however, and was more like a very bulky belt "You look good in that new belt TT." Krystal smiled

"Thanks. My sister got it me." TwoTwo smiled

"... Mama 8 is good at that stuff." Krystal laughed nervously

"True. ...Are you okay?" TwoTwo asked sadly

"Yea." Krystal lied

"Okay...But I'm glad you're here." TwoTwo smiled and hugged her

"Of course I'm here." She smiled "I...I got you gifts."

"Thank you Krystal." TwoTwo smiled

Krystal nodded, kissing her quickly "Here...Hope they're okay." Krystal handed over the bag

TwoTwo smiled and nodded, unwrapping the presents "The Nintendo Millennium?" TwoTwo gasped

"I knew you were eyeing the new system." Krystal smiled

"And the games I wanted...You're the best!" She hugged him tightly

"I know you like the back of my hand." Krystal smiled, hugging her

"Want me to leave?" SixSix asked

"No, we can leave." TwoTwo grinned

"Got it." SixSix answered. Krystal smiled and chuckled, TwoTwo dragging her upstairs "...Better leave her gifts here." SixSix sighed and put the gifts on the table.

*Upstairs*

Krystal smiled, the two kissing happily "Hmm..." TwoTwo hummed happily, feeling her girlfriend's lips on hers even through her mask "You're so beautiful, Krystal..." TwoTwo purred

"You think that after all this time?" Krystal smiled happily

"I've always thought that." She answered. Krystal smiled, pulling TwoTwo's mask up over her nose "Hmm..." TwoTwo's pink lipstick lips connected to Krystal's bare lips. Krystal gasped gently and kissed back deeply, her hands running over the back of her lover 'This never gets old...' Krystal thought happily, feeling TwoTwo's figure in her hands. She began to unlock the armour around her girlfriend piece by piece 'Has...Has she gotten bigger?' She wondered as she slowly stripped off TwoTwo's chestplate revealing her bosom

"Perky." Krystal smiled... Before she began to cry

"Krystal? Krystal what's wrong?" TwoTwo cupped her lover's face gently

"I... J... James is dead." She cried

"J-James is...?" TwoTwo's voice cracked

"He... He's dead! I... I tried to stay happy b... But... I just remembered him telling us 'we shouldn't rush unless this is what we want'!"

"Krystal..." TwoTwo hugged her

"I miss him." She cried "I... How could he be gone?!"

"I...I don't know..." TwoTwo answered sadly

Krystal cried, hugging a half-naked TwoTwo

"Shh-shh-shh...I'm sorry Krys..." TwoTwo frowned

"N... Not your fault." She cried

"If...If you want...We can hold off until later?" TwoTwo asked softly

"But... it's your birthday." She cried, trying to calm down

"I...I can wait. My birthday present can wait...And your brother is more important." TwoTwo answered. Krystal cried, kissing her "Have a cry Krys...Have a cry..." TwoTwo sniffed

Krystal nodded with a whimper, snuggling into her arms

*Downstairs*

SixSix was sitting downstairs with a brew and watching TV "Just great." He sighed

"Six? You home? Ah...Hey bro..." SevenSeven came in, he was dressed in the same Plumber regulation armour but with a pair of purple tonfa "Hey man."

"How're things at the base?" Six asked

"Don't ask...The ones who were there...They're not doing too good." Seven answered. Six nodded, sighing "How're you holding up?" Seven asked

"Crap...How do we tell our brother that his son is dead?" Six asked

"... No idea." Seven frowned

"The truth? Like I did with Krystal?" Six suggested

"Oh, is Krystal here?" Seven asked innocently

"Yeah, upstairs." Six pointed upwards, as if on que there was a knock on the door

"Who's that?" Seven asked

"Do you need to ask?" Six asked as his brother opened the door. As SevenSeven opened the door it revealed a brown haired girl with a pink shirt, brown three quarter shorts and brown hiker boots. She was quite cute with B-Cup breasts

"Hey boys, where my ho's at?" The girl asked jokingly

"Hi Michelle...Listen, now...now's not the time for stupid jokes." SevenSeven frowned

"Why not?" Michelle asked

"Krystal's... Down. James... He's... died." Seven sighed

"Krystal's brother...? He...HOW?" Michelle asked

"He went down fighting a monster..." SixSix answered

"Where... Are they?" Michelle cried gently

"Upstairs...You might want to knock first." Six answered

Michelle nodded, heading upstairs. As she approached the door, she could hear a light sobbing. So respectfully, as per the request of TwoTwo's brothers, Michelle knocked

"What?" She heard TwoTwo snap lightly

"It-It's Michelle..." Michelle answered, flinching lightly while also confused

"Oh... Come in." TwoTwo flinched

"I...I'm sorry I interrupted..." Michelle apologised

"You're part of this relationship." TwoTwo smiled as she walked in

"I know...But...It looks like we're having a cry-a-thon..." Michelle spoke. Krystal whimpered and reached out, wanting to hug her as well "I'm coming..." Michelle hugged her shared girlfriend.

"I miss him." Krystal whimpered

"I know...I know..." Michelle whispered

"We're here for you." TwoTwo added

The two hugged her; the three holding each other close "We're here Krystal...It's going to be okay..." The girls reassured her "It's okay."

*Time skip*

It was about a week since James' death...Ben had come home...and he had shut himself off. Almost, however. Because of his children and wives they stopped him from going TOO deep into depression. Ben didn't want this to happen...Sons were supposed to surpass their fathers...But Ben was reminded that James WAS a great Tennyson. The family where sat together in their home, Grandpa Max preparing for James' funeral. The family was upset, but they were there for each other. They made an effigy for James, but they lay a photo there in his stead. Krystal sniffed, before her father suddenly hugged her

"Daddy..." Krystal sniffed and hugged him

"It's... It's okay Krystal." Ben smiled weakly

"It...It's not fair...He shouldn't have gone..." Krystal answered

"I know." Ben nodded... Before there was a knock on the door "Hello?" Ben asked as he turned to the door.

"Who's there?" Krystal sniffed

"Magister Tennyson! It is Rook! I have good news!" A familiar voice yelled

"Rook? What're you doing here?" Ben asked. He walked over and opened the door, revealing a clearly tired Rook

"The... The scientists have scanned the area of the battle..." Rook panted "James... He... He's not dead!

* * *

 **And THAT is the end of the first chapter!**

 **I hope you all liked it.**

 **Weakly update time for this fic until the first arc is done!**

 **Later guys!**


	2. Pain and Loss and Love

**Mighty TAB X** : Thanks for the compliment. Good theory but wait and read.

 **Boggie445** : Rook Shar is with Euince.

 **ShadowKing1992** : Whatever.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost

 **Retrokill** : Yes it IS getting interesting

 **Guest of March 13** : Well, here we are. Second chapter.

 **eragon-reader** : Thank you for reviewing.

 **ShadowKing1992** : Soon. Won't say when, but soon.

 **Boogie445** : Probably not.

 **Mighty Tab X** : Thank you for saying what Grey and I have been thinking about Metal Navy. That's an interesting theory about Paradox and Trigon but you'll have to wait and see. And "Is the harem locked?" He HAVE got women for the harem, but you'll have to wait and see who's in it.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Glad you all liked last chapter. Well, here is chapter 2.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 2: Pain and Loss and Love  
**

* * *

The plumbers were working on a 3D rendering and scans of the area where James disappeared, their collection of evidence was beginning to pile up. Their conclusions were the same: James was not dead.

"I... Really?" Gwen said in shock "This... Is real? He's alive?"

"That's what our information states. We're wracking our collective intellect together and we're coming to that conclusion." A visiting Galvan answered, she was in charge of Blukic and Driba since those two caused more harm than good at times and the family doesn't need wrong answers

"It is more likely he has been pulled through a dimensional rift."

"A dimensional rift? So whatever this thing was, it was from another dimension?" Hope asked sadly

"Exactly." The female Galvan nodded "However, even with the data that Majister Tennyson has gathered over the years we still cannot locate your son."

"So… Our boy is lost to wherever that thing took him?" Gwen asked

"The being was injured. He most likely dropped James." The Galvan theorised "He is in a world CLOSE to where the being was running to but not the same world exactly."

"You think he's safe?" Helen asked

"I can only theorise..." The Galvan answered

"That's good enough." Gwen answered

"More than enough." Helen smiled

"Is there a chance to get him back?" Krystal asked hopefully

"A chance...But he'll have to do it from HIS side." The Galvan answered "As well as our side. At the same time."

"I'll go Clockwork and try and get in contact with Paradox. See if he can help." Ben sighed

"That won't be necessary Benjamin." Paradox's voice spoke by the side of them, making sure he was seen and not to cause a fright.

"Unky Dox!" The younger kids smiled as they ran over and hugged him; they had been waiting in the back

"Hello children. My, how you have grown. It seems like yesterday I saw you." Paradox answered kindly

"Paradox." Ben sighed in relief

"Please excuse me." Paradox spoke to the kids who all nodded and left "I know what it is you want me to do Benjamin."

"And? Can...Can we fix it?" Ben asked

"... I cannot directly get him as he has a purpose in that world. However, give me time, and I can make devices to allow you to travel between worlds freely to search for him." Paradox said after a second

"James has a purpose in an alternate world?" Looma asked

"Yes." Paradox nodded simply

"Is he alright?" Gwen added

"For now." Paradox answered "He is with allies."

"Allie's?" Attea asked

"Yes: a green shapeshifter, a cyborg, a martial arts expert, two alien princesses and a powerful sorceress." Paradox answered

"Two princesses? Sounds like history repeating itself." Selene teased with a smile

"Agreed." Isis smiled as she sighed nostalgically, herself and Selene hugging one of Ben's arms each

"The princesses are sisters." Paradox added, shocking them all

"...DAMN..." EightEight commented

"... Go James." Krystal muttered proudly, the joy at finding out her brother was live was too much for her to process at the moment

"But this...multi-dimensional item...Can you help make it?" Ben asked

"Yes. Give me time." Paradox nodded, repeating

"Thank you, Professor..." Ben spoke with an understanding nod

Paradox nodded before hugging the younger children once more "I will return later. But for now, I bid you adieu." Paradox answered

"Aw." The children pouted

"Don't worry. I'll return as soon as possible." Paradox reassured them. They all nodded as Paradox faded away in the blink of an eye. One second he was there and the next he was gone

"...He knows how to make an exit." Ben girls nodded in agreement

"Mummy, I'm confused." Luna frowned

"All you need to know is: James is alive, Pup." Selene answered "He is lost and we will bring him home."

"Okay..." Luna nodded and nuzzled into her mother's fur. Selene smiled and hugged her

"Are...Are we going home now?" Atem asked kindly

"Of course my son." Isis smiled

* * *

*Time Skip*

Back at the Tennyson house, the kids were listening to music. They needed to have some fun but they were getting tired at this point and falling to sleep on the settee. Ben smiled as he saw the little ones asleep, sitting next to Krystal at the table as they had some sandwiches and smoothies "How're you doing Krystal?" Ben asked kindly

"...Fifty-Fifty..." She answered honestly

"Better than I am." He smiled, hugging her weakly

"Thank you, daddy..." She commented

"Hey, no matter how old you get you'll always be my little girl." He smiled, kissing her forehead gently

"I know." She answered, hugging him

"But remember, no kids for another three years." he lightly joked

"Daddy..." She giggled, knowing his intent to make her laugh "I promise."

"Good girl." He smiled "...You DID give TwoTwo a decent gift right?" Ben asked

"Of course." Krystal pouted "Don't you trust me?"

"... I wouldn't put it past you." Ben chuckled

Krystal frowned at that, poking his chest "Meanie."

"But I have my reasons." Ben chuckled

"What reasons?" She frowned

"I don't want my first daughter getting pregnant." Ben answered

Krystal pouted at that, hugging him "Silly dad, we are all girls." She laughed

"I know." He chuckled

"Hello, hello...What's going on here?" Helen teased coming in

"Hi Mum Hel." Krystal smiled

"We're just talking Helen." Ben chuckled

"Along with some hugs." Krystal added. Helena nodded and hugged them both "Hmm..." Krystal hummed happily

"Glad you two are feeling better." Helen answered

"Knowing my son's alive? Of course I am." Ben smiled

"Oh, almost forgot... Does TwoTwo want our presents?" Helen asked as she thought of the birthday that had passed

"I'll bring them over to her tomorrow." Krystal promised

"That's our girl. The kids are going to be difficult to get to sleep later... Mid-afternoon naps..." Helen sighed

"Especially ML-E." Krystal added

"Yes...That girl could and WILL give Usain Bolt a run for his money." Helen deadpanned

"She beats Bolt." Krystal giggled

"Don't get smart with Helen, young lady." Ben answered

That made Krystal pout and nod, even though her eyes sparkled with mirth

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal was sat on a bench at the top of a hill, looking up at the sky. She saw how the sky was turning red from the setting sun. How the clouds turned to cotton candy and how the sky began to expose all the stars

It was all so beautiful.

"I wonder if James is seeing the same thing." She whispered

"I'm sure he is..." Hope appeared from behind Krystal and sat down next to her.

"Oh... Hey Mama Hope." Krystal smiled, surprised she suddenly appeared

"How're you doing? I know it's been a hell storm this week." Hope asked

"I'm... Fine. Better than I thought." Krystal shrugged

"You don't have to bottle everything up. The other day I let the flood gates open to Gwen." Hope answered

"I already emptied the floodgates with TT and Mich." Krystal assured

"Oh, okay...Sorry, I'm still trying my best with all this; despite my being a mother." Hope answered. Krystal smiled and put her head on her mother's shoulder gently "Hmm..." Hope hummed lightly. "I promise, I'll get better."

"You're fine mum." Krystal assured "Alex has a perfect mother."

"I'm glad you think so...For some strange reason...I'm craving cotton candy." Hope commented

"Cotton candy?" Krystal asked

"...The clouds. And...I think it may be strawberry ice cream." Hope answered. Krystal chuckled, smiling "Shall we go get some?" Hope asked

"Sure." Krystal nodded

* * *

*With the Luna*

Luna was quiet, looking out her bedroom window. She looked out and just stared blankly, she was hoping for a sign...Something that she could see in a vision.

She... She wanted her big brother back.

You see, Luna is a special type of female Loboan... Even if she was only half Loboan. She had the ability to look through time and space, she can see the future. She is a Prophet 'Please...Please let me see SOMETHING...' She thought 'A glimmer...His face...anything...' She began to cry, almost desperate to see something

"Luna?" A younger female voice asked, Luna looking over her shoulder to see Kitty walk in tiredly

"Kitty...What're you doing up?" Luna asked, wiping her tears away

"Can't sleep... Can I sleep with you please big sis?" The two year old said tiredly

"Of course you can." Luna answered getting down from her spot at the window. "Come on..." She gently grasped Kitty's hand and led her to her bed.

Kitty nodded, Luna picking her up and setting her in bed "Hmm...Fluffy..." Kitty yawned as she slept while holding Luna's arm. Luna smiled, slipping into bed herself "Night-night Luna..." Kitty slipped off to sleep.

"Night night little girl." Luna chuckled, kissing her forehead before hugging her

As the two drifted asleep, Luna's dreams became vivid with her brother...And he was fine.

He was happy.

He was with friends

Luna smiled in her sleep and rested happily. She could tell them about it in the morning.

* * *

*time skip- with Krystal*

Krystal was asleep with a quilt over her, a spoon in one hand and an empty bucket of ice cream in the other. She was sleeping peacefully, grumbling gently "Oh dear..." Isis sighed seeing her eldest step-daughter asleep in such a way. It was actually kind of cute '...Embarrassing Picture.' Isis thought, took a picture with her phone and pondered what to do next. 'Should I wake her?'

"Morning, My Queen...Oh...Looks like Hope has been on a shared binge again..." Ben sighed as he came from upstairs. Isis nodded in agreement, the two smiling

"Urgh...Oh...my head..." A voice that wasn't Krystal's groaned

"There she is..." Isis sighed

Hope sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly "Hmm...Oh...My head..." Hope groaned

"Hangover ice cream headache?" Ben asked

"Yea." The white haired sorceresses nodded

"Luckily I don't get those." Isis commented

"How much did you eat?" Ben asked

"Um...I...Don't know..." Hope answered "Krystal ate a few."

"Hope." Ben groaned

"Fine. About four." Hope frowned

"And what about yourself?" Ben asked

"...Two." Hope admitted "... Three." She corrected at his frown

Ben sighed "You're lucky that ice cream was low calorie..." Hope pouted at that

"We don't want you losing that figure of yours." Isis answered

"So you only loved me for my body? I knew it." She huffed playfully

"Of course not...I loved you for you." Ben answered, hugging her "Your body was just a bonus." He kissed her neck crook. Hope giggled and moaned gently

"Hmm..." Krystal moaned lightly

"Sounds like someone's up." Isis smiled

"So much ice cream." Krystal groaned gently

"Serves you right young lady." Isis spoke with a motherly look

"Half Nechridggeon, it's good for me!" She pouted

"Maybe. But you're still a growing girl. Eat too much and you'll regret it later." Isis answered

Krystal pouted but nodded, admitting she got carried away "What time is it?" Krystal asked

"Morning. You've eaten all the ice cream in the freezer." Ben answered

"... Darn it." She flinched

"Yeah..."Darn it"." Ben nodded

Krystal sighed "At least it wasn't alcohol." She joked

"No joke. Get cleaned up okay? Hope, I need to talk to you." Ben spoke

"Okay." Both nodded

As Krystal left, Hope remained... Pandora's box reference anyone? "So...What did you want to talk about?" Hope asked

"I know why you ate the ice cream..." Ben answered

"So you understand?" Hope asked

"I do...But...You can't keep it up." Ben frowned "And I'm not one to talk."

"Krystal and I did it for female bonding and such." She sighed

"And I love it that you two are bonding. But PLEASE...Don't eat all the ice cream in the house...Please?" Ben asked

"We'll try not to." Hope chuckled

* * *

*With Krystal*

Krystal was in the shower, she knew eating that ice cream was wrong but...She needed it. She needed to calm down. As she let the water cascade upon her she felt her stress go away, though she needed a little bit longer. She should spend the day with TwoTwo and Michell. They lost a fun day together before she started crying 'I need to make it up to them...I have to.' She thought. She nodded, taking a deep calming sigh 'I have to call them...Have a girlfriend's night out.' She thought. She smiled, giggling a bit as she got out of the shower "Okay...I'll give them a call..." She whispered, gathering her clothes and going to her room. She dried herself quickly, picking up her phone 'Pick up, pick up, pick up...' She thought as she was straightening her shirt

 _"Oh, hey Krys."_ TwoTwo's soft voice smiled

"Hey TT...Listen I've got an idea...You me and Michelle, girlfriends night out. What do you say?" Krystal asked

 _"Sure."_ TwoTwo smiled

"Oh sweet. I'll call Michelle, see you about 10?" She asked

 _"PM or AM?"_ TwoTwo teased

"I... What time is it now?" Krystal blushed

 _"AM...You fell asleep at a funny time again didn't you?"_ TwoTwo asked

"... Yes." Krystal admitted, looking at the clock

 _"I'll meet you in an hour. See you then Krys."_ TwoTwo smiled

"Bye TT." Krystal nodded, hanging up "Phew...Got that one sorted...Time to call Michelle." Krystal spoke to herself. She smiled, dialling her second girlfriends number "Hmm..." Krystal hummed thinking of her second girlfriend and what the three of them could do together. She flinched lightly, rubbing her thighs quickly as the phone rang 'Come on Michelle...' Krystal thought as she bit her bottom lip

 _"Hey love."_ Her antidote lover smiled as she answered and Krystal THOUGHT she heard moaning but wasn't sure so didn't say anything

"H-hey! Hey Michelle...Listen, TT and I are having a girlfriend's night out. And...We're going in an hour. We're hoping you can join us." Krystal answered

 _"Of course."_ Michelle laughed gently

"Really? That's great. So I'll see you in an hour." Krystal smiled

 _"Of course. Love ya!"_ Michelle grinned, blowing a kiss while Krystal heard the moaning in the background getting louder and more frequent

"Um...Michelle? Are you okay?"

 _"Huh? Yea. You interrupted me during 'private time'."_ Michelle grinned

"Oh...Thinking of me and TT?" Krystal asked with a hand going down to her own pussy.

 _"Of course."_ Michelle nodded, moaning louder

"Is it wrong if I do the same...?" Krystal moaned lightly, closing her door and turned her music on.

 _"Of course not."_ Michelle chuckled with a moan _"It'll make it even hotter."_ The two girls continued to moan through the phone, imagining that it was the other playing with them. They even gave a bit of dirty talk, feeding each other's fantasise

"F-Finger me...Finger my pussy Michelle...!" Krystal moaned happily

 _"I am... Play with my clit."_ the antidote moaned herself

"Your pussy...Your clit...So wet!" Krystal moaned happily. The two moaned, finishing together

 _"So...So good...You're too good Krys..."_ Michelle moaned

"Please... You did all the work." Krystal panted lovingly

 _"I hope...All three of us...Can do this later..."_ Michelle smiled

"Of course we will." Krystal smiled

Michelle panted lightly _"It's gonna be fun...Later..."_ She hung up

Krystal panted before she looked down at herself. Great, she was gonna need another shower

* * *

*Short time skip*

"Okay, no more mucking about." Krystal sighed as she got out the shower for a second time. She quickly dried, dressed and ran. As she headed downstairs she saw her two girlfriends waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." TwoTwo smiled teasingly

"Sorry, I've had a busy...hour." Krystal answered, blushing lightly as she saw Michelle

"Well you're ready now." TwoTwo answered. Although she was clearly annoyed to have missed the phone sex

"We'll make it up to you later. Promise." Michelle whispered to TwoTwo

"Yea, birthday girl." Krystal giggled

"I'm already looking forward to it." TwoTwo smiled. But as they all smiled at each other, walking through town, they heard an explosion

"Oh...HELL!" Krystal frowned. The three ran off to the source of the explosion... To see Mr Smoothie destroyed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed in horror

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben was on another planet...But the feeling of his daughter reached him "NOOOOOOOOO!"

He was on his own. It wasn't during a battle or anything.

* * *

*With Krystal*

"It was too good! Too good to be destroyed!" Krystal fell to her knees. "REVENGE!" She shouted dramatically

TwoTwo and Michelle sweatdropped at Krystal's anger "...I wonder what caused this?" TwoTwo wondered, trying to change the subject

"No clue." Michelle frowned... When suddenly a giant worm burst from the ground!

"That may be it." TwoTwo spoke as she got out her guns, granted they weren't as powerful as her sister's but they were good enough

"REVENGE! Let's do this, Ship!" Krystal spoke

 **"Of course."** Ship rolled her eyes

"You're obsessed with that place; you do know that don't you Krys?" Michelle asked as she transformed into her Anodite form

"Taste Emerald!" Krystal shouted as she hoped to transform into her Petrosapien form. Emerald was a silicon-based life form, her body being composed of durable pale green crystals. To put it simply she was a humanoid creature made of what looked like a light green glad-like substance that was one of the hardest substances in the galaxy. Krystal kept her c-cup breasts in this form, although the rest of her body became even curvier. She had a dark blue body suit that covered her entire body….. duh…. Besides her face and her arms, the suit looking almost like rock. Her Matrix was on her right shoulder. Her face looked the same only lacking a nose and made of crystal. Her eyes where entirely a deep navy blue that glowed lightly

The giant worm screeched as it was being fired upon by the three girls. Michelle blasting with her mana attacks, TwoTwo firing with the blasters and Krystal, in her Emerald form, slashing against the worm's skin. The worm screeched in pain, thrashing a bit

"It's going down!" Michelle called out

The worm then yelled and dove underground, digging away quickly "And stay underground!" Emerald called down into the hole

"The hell was that thing?" Michelle frowned

"I dunno...But it was UGLY." TwoTwo answered. Krystal nodded, snarling at the hole "Krystal, there's not a lot you can do. We should just call the plumbers." TwoTwo spoke

"Fine." She huffed

"Let's just enjoy today?" Michelle asked

"Please?" TwoTwo whimpered acting cute

Krystal sighed and nodded. As the trio left, unknown to them the worm was far from done. But it was recuperating from the battlefield

It slithered through the earth, racing out of town. It later burst from the ground with a roar, changing shape. It was now a blue jackal/dog alien with amour sections on its body. It had a large red collar around its neck with several silver spikes and a strange symbol on it. It raced across the road to a hidden ship and went inside. Where inside a figure waited

Inside was an armoured/skeletal looking alien "So my pet...I saw what happened." The voice spoke "I didn't anticipate three of them... And I didn't expect a Sotoraggian and Anodite." The dog-esk being growled lightly, sitting next to the being like a pet as the lights turned on revealing the being completely. His head was green skinned with some form of chin protrusions like gills, his body was in a black tunic, grey trousers and black boots that had bone decorations on them. His shoulders and chest were covered in alien skulls and bones that acted like body armour and plated silvery gauntlets with clawed fingertips. "This hunt will be... Interesting." The being smirked evily


	3. Family Matters

**Mighty TAB X** : James is in another dimension. And while he likes Mr Smoothie, he isn't as obsessed as his family. And I am sorry but co-writing... requires a relationship. A friendship. However, I will happy to listen to your idea and offer constructive criticism. As well as be a beta-reader

 **61394** : Khyber has a cool design.

 **Boggie445** : We are taking a few ideas from that, admittedly

 **eragon-reader** : If Paradox didn't enter the picture and explain why he CAN'T help James then THAT would be a plot hole. And if you know me... I hate plot holes. And am angry when I realize I have made/created one

 **PROPHET975** : No. Michelle saw Krystal's name as the caller ID and started masterbating. It was phone sex.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost

 **BlackXANA** : He already knows...He has felt it in the in the Smoothie Force.

 **Boggie445** : Yes. Exactly that.

 **PROPHET975** : No, she's not cheating.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Well...He DID feel it. But he IS in another dimension where smoothies are scarce. Well...You'll have to see if Khyber's dog appears in the story.

 **To each reviewer asking for the next chapter** : Here you are.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

A shorter chapter today. If you follow me as a writer you'll see why.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 3: Family Matters  
**

* * *

A few days had passed since the loss of Mr Smoothie. Krystal was wearing black for two days straight as a mourning period...Most of the family thought it was a bit strange. Well... The mothers did. The little ones followed their older sisters example, mourning the loss or their favourite family place

"...How long is this going to go on?" Attea asked

"Give them space...They need it." Looma answered "The loss of a good place is like losing a friend."

"Krystal, kids, Mr Smoothie will be all fixed by tomorrow." Gwen rolled her eyes

"It will?" The kids asked

"Yes of course it will." Gwen sighed

The kids and Krystal all grinned and cheered 'How is it that Krystal is the oldest?' Helen thought with a sweat drop

"Come on everyone, your father is arriving home in an hour." Fifi smiled as she dried her hands

"Okay." The kids answered. All but Krystal ran upstairs to get washed and changed

"Those kids..." Fifi wiped her tears happily. Krystal nodded with a smile

"Aren't you forgetting something Krystal?" Gwen asked

"... Huh?" Krystal blinked. Gwen pointed to one of the bathrooms "Mum Gwen...I'm not a kid." Krystal sighed

"Krystal." She frowned

"...Okay..." Krystal sighed and looked down, going upstairs

"... That made me wet." Hope grinned. The mothers looked at Hope with a stern look "What? The kids are gone."

"That may be..." Helen looked at her

"You're going to be punished." Gwen smiled darkly. That just made Hope grin and giggle

* * *

*Time Skip*

Ben was walking back to his home, he missed his family...And all he wanted was to see them again. He had been upset for the last few days as well and he didn't know why "Home..." He smiled seeing his house as he entered "I'm home!" He called out

"Daddy!" the kids raced to him

Ben laughed, hugging them "Oh it's wonderful to see you all. You've all grown." Ben smiled

"You were gone for two days daddy." Luna giggled

"It felt longer." Ben chuckled and individually kissed their heads. They all smiled and giggled at that

"Welcome home, Champion." Fifi smiled coming from the kitchen

"Thanks beautiful."

"Ew. Daddy." The kids groaned

"Awe, you'll learn to adapt." Ben chuckled

"Up!" Skarlet, Looma's daughter, smiled as she held her hands up towards Ben

"You want up?" Ben teased

"Up!" Skarlet smiled happily as she was lifted up under her arms

"There you go!" Ben laughed, holding his child carefully

"Whee!" Skarlet cheered

"Pick us up next?" ML-E asked with glistening eyes

"I only have one set of arms." Ben laughed

"Me please, me please." Alex, Charmcaster's son, called out, smiling. Ben laughed and picked the child up "Whee!" Alex cheered

"Daddy!" Kitty, Gwen's daughter, hugged her father

"Uh-oh." Ben spoke as he fell back and was piled on by his children. He laughed, the younger children crawling atop him

"Okay, okay...I think that's enough from you lot. Your father needs to get up." Fifi smiled

"Awwww!" The girls pouted

"One more minute?" Atem asked with wide eyes

"... Fine." Fifi sighed

"Yay!" The kids hugged their dad

"Fifi...So. Much. Love...!" Ben spoke through their squeezes

"Wow, look at the love." Krystal laughed

"Krystal...Help..." Ben continued the joke

"You're on your own dad." Krystal chuckled

"Traitor!"

"Call me what you will. But I know a swarm when I see one." Krystal answered

"Attack!" Luna called out

"Oh no..." Krystal's smile turned into a shocked look. She turned and took off rubbing, her siblings chasing her

Ben sighed happily with a chuckle "Karma...How're you doing Fifi?"

"Perfectly my champion." She smiled "How are you?"

"Better now that I'm home...I had a random turn a couple days back." Ben answered

"Ahhhh!" Krystal ran past them, being followed by the kids

"Some massive worm animal burst though the ground and destroyed Mr Smoothie." Fifi explained

Ben's face froze...The he came to the realisation "THAT'S why I screamed...!"

"Probably. It should soon be fixed." Fifi nodded

Ben nodded then thought back "...A giant worm monster?" He asked

"Giant worm monster."

"...That's a new one on me..." Ben admitted. Fifi sighed at that, nodding. That was what was worrying her. "Where're the others?" Ben asked

"Out shopping." Fifi informed

"Well...It'll be a surprise for them when they see me home." Ben answered

"They DO know." Fifi chuckled

"Huh...Well...Hmm...It's been a long flight...You don't mind if I go to bed?" Ben asked

"No, of course not." Fifi smiled

"Okay." Ben kissed her cheek "Night."

"Night." Fifi smiled

"Pile on!" Scout called out as they caught up with Krystal

"GAH!" Krystal yelled as she fell face first, her siblings getting on top of her

"Got you sis." The kids smiled

"Okay, fine. You got me." Krystal frowned

"Hugs." The kids answered and did such. Krystal laughed, hugging them happily

* * *

*Time Skip*

The mothers came back home and smiled seeing their children playing with Krystal "Hey, where's Ben?" Looma smiled

"Upstairs asleep. He's seen the children before going to bed." Fifi answered

"Oh poo." Attea pouted

The kids giggled at that comment "Way to go Attea..." Hope chuckled

"What?" Attea asked

"You've started them off on a "naughty word binge"." Hope answered

"Poo isn't a naughty word." Attea argued. The kids covered their mouths again from giggling.

"Kids." Gwen frowned

"Sorry..." They apologised

"That is for helping getting them off me." Krystal answered

"Who's for drinks? I've put the kettle on." Fifi offered

"Thank you." Hope smiled

"Sweet tea, please." Gwen asked

"Strong coffee." Looms added. Hope nodded, walking out

"Up?" Alex reached up to his mother

"Of course." Hope giggled, picking her child up

"Whee!" Alex cheered

"Mama...?" Skarlet looked up I hope to Looma

"Of course baby." Looma smiled, picking her daughter up

"Let's go have a sit down." Helen spoke getting ML-E

"Okay." The speed demon of a child pouted

"You've had enough exercise today young missy." Helen raised an eyebrow

"... Awwwwww." ML-E pouted

"Can we help with the drinks Mama Fifi?" Atem asked kindly

"No, it is fine." Fifi smiled, licking up her daughter Betty

"Come here, Ren." EightEight smiled under her helmet picking up her son.

*Upstairs*

Ben was waking up from his sleep, a couple of hours kip was just what he needed. "That was good." He smiled "I wonder if Isis and the others are home?" He pondered to himself. He smiled, heading downstairs

"Afternoon Sleepy." Krystal teased

"Hey Krystal." He smiled

Krystal giggled before she checked the time "Oops look at the time. I've got to meet up with TT and Michelle."

"Again?" Ben chuckled

"What can I say? We're active." She chuckled and headed for the door "Love you." She answered before she left

"Love you!" He called as Krystal ran out

"Okay, TT's birthday gift attempt...3?" Krystal thought as she closed the door. She smiled and laughed at that concept. Transforming into her Speed Queen form she ran off to find her two girlfriends

* * *

*with TwoTwo*

"Hmm...You're the best Krys..." TwoTwo smiled as she was playing her Nintendo Millennium She was sitting in a random park in down, relaxing in a bench as she played the new Mario which came free with the console "Got ya, you shelled git." TwoTwo commented as she defeated a boss she had been stuck on for the last ten minutes

"Miss me?" A voice sounding like Helen spoke in front of TwoTwo

"Krys!" TwoTwo smiled closing her device. She stood up and hugged her girlfriend, holding her close

"Ready for your third birthday attempt?" Speed Queen asked

"... Let's just skip to the 'desert' part of the present." TwoTwo giggled playfully

"I'd like that TT." Krystal purred. TwoTwo chuckled and kissed her, even through her mask while Krystal was still transformed "So...Your house or Michelle's?" Speed Queen asked

"Michelle's?" TwoTwo raised an eyebrow

"My family is home...ALL of them." Krystal answered

"But why Michelle?" TwoTwo asked

"Well...Don't you want her to come along?" Krystal asked

"... Fine." TwoTwo giggled, making sure she had her console into her hip compartment before jumping into Krystal's Harem "Well let's go and see Ms Fun-heart."

"Let's go." Krystal spoke and sped off, holding TwoTwo by her side. TwoTwo cheered/screamed, holding Krystal close as she ran 'This is so cool.' Krystal smiled as she felt TwoTwo holding her. She smiled, patting her lovers ass as she skidded to a stop

"Are we alive?" TwoTwo asked, her eyes spinning

"We're alive." Krystal answered

"...Is your clawed hand on my butt?" TwoTwo asked

"My clawed hand is on your butt." Krystal nodded, not denying it

"...You're so naughty." TwoTwo commented

"You and Michelle did that to me." Krystal giggled

"And I'm glad we did." TwoTwo giggled as Krystal turned back to normal and knocked on the door

"Coming!" Their lover called. The two looked at each other with smiles and then turned back to the door

"It's us!" The two called

"Krystal, TwoTwo! You're here! I thought you were going out?" Michelle commented

"We came here for a third try for TT's birthday." Krystal answered

"But we're skipping the party." TwoTwo added

"...Score." Michelle grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Seconds later she opened the door, her lovers smiling

"Well then, let's get this "party" started!" Michelle smiled

"Yea!" The two girls grinned

* * *

*time skip*

"That... Was great." Krystal grinned

"Remind me... to get batteries..." Michelle added

"You two were wild..." TwoTwo nestled between the two.

"Happy birthday." The two smiled

"Best. Present. Ever..." TwoTwo purred, rubbing her face next to Krystal's

"Glad you loved it." She smiled

"It was worth the wait." TwoTwo answered and fell to sleep in their arms. Krystal smiled, falling asleep happily

'I love this trinity...' Michelle thought following suit


	4. A Maiden of Ice and Family Dinner

**Lonestar88** : Of COURSE more lovers will be added. We need to wait for the right time though. Like... right now.

With James' Harem and Krystal's Harem we are going a back and forth. We have done James' Harem's first arc so that is now on hiatus while I sort out Krystal's Harem's first arc. Once Krystal's Harem's first arc is done we will put this on hiatus while I post James' harem's second arc. And this continues until both are finished.

 **61394** : Yes it is, it was wasted on Omniverse.

 **deverest** : It was born BEFORE this and James' Harem started.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost

 **StrongGuy159** : here we go, chapter 4

 **Lonestar88** : More lovers WILL be added, but it's not like we'll introduce them all at once, we're taking our time. As for James' Hare, we're working on different chapters and different stories at the moment and we have to priorities our stories to work on.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey guys. here's a new chapter! Hope you all like it!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 4: A Maiden of Ice and Family Dinner  
**

* * *

Krystal was going through town, looking at all of the new deal. She was currently trying to find some new clothes; she figured that wearing the same old thing every day was making her become her dad. She had to giggle at that, covering her mouth 'I can't believe I thought that.' She smiled... Only for her to go quiet as she remembered James 'James...' She thought sadly "You'd know what to do..." She sat down and cried gently. She just continued to act how she always did, carefree and happy, when her brother was in some alternate universe?! She suddenly felt like a bitch 'James...James I'm so sorry...' She hiccoughed

"Hey, are you alright?" A soft female voice asked. Krystal sniffed, wiping her tears away and looked up at the figure. It was a mainly white figure that looked vuagely humanoid wearing blue. She was a milk skinned woman with cream white hair...or at least it LOOKED a different shade of white. She had only the sclera, the whites, of her eyes however they were blue instead of white and around them where black markings, almost like mascara, and no nose. She had C-Cup breasts hidden behind her blue robe clothes which covered her entire body.

"I... Just a bit sad about my brother." Krystal said, quickly whipping away her tears

"Oh I'm sorry. Oh where are my manners? I'm Cerise." Said alien sat down next to Krystal

"Krystal." She nodded, shaking her hand "Krystal Tennyson."

"Charmed." Cerise smiled

"Oh um...y-your hand is a little sticky." Krystal commented

"A problem with my people. Naturally sticky skin." Cerise answered

"Yea... You do look like you are made of milk... Sorry! Don't want to be racist!" Krystal nodded and then flinching

"Oh don't worry. I understand, off-worlders are unused to seeing Lewodans. And we get much worse comments from other species." Cerise answered "But I'm glad you understand others feelings."

"Considering all the different parents and siblings I have then of course I am." Krystal giggled "Have you heard of Ben 10?"

"Hmm...Oh yes, he is the hero who saved the young Prince Tiffin." Cerise answered

"He's my dad." Krystal smiled lightly. She didn't boast about her father much but she was doing this to show this girl her large variety of a family

"Your father is Emperor Tennyson? I'm impressed you're so humble about it." Cerise answered

"Emperor Tennyson?" Krystal asked in confusion

"Yes, it's well known in the Royal community. Due to his actions and marriages his title is that of "Emperor"." Cerise answered

"... Wow..." Krystal blinked

"Hmm, it was a unanimous decision from the Royals of the Galaxy. All royalty knew of it." Cerise answered

"So... What does that make me?" Krystal asked

"Princess still, I imagine." Cerise answered

"Wait...How do you know all this?" Krystal asked

"Oh, I am a handmaiden for Queen Cicely." Cersei answered

"A handmaiden?"

"Someone who does things for the queen or princess." Cerise answered

"Like?"

"Preparing baths, fitting their clothes, helping their days out." Cerise answered

Krystal nodded, noting how the girl looked sad "Why don't you come with me on a day out?" Krystal asked "Us two and a girly shopping spree."

"Are... You sure that is okay?" Cerise asked nervously, looking down at her hands shyly

"Yeah. Of course I'm sure. Come on it'll be fun." Krystal answered with a smile

"I... Okay." Cerise nodded

"Brilliant. Let's go." Krystal smiled, pulling Cerise up and walked off. The ice cream like girl gasped lightly bit let herself be dragged away. As time went on the two enjoyed walking around and being together. Time past, the two laughing and joking

Cerise was just happy being herself instead of a handmaiden and Krystal was ecstatic to meet a new friend...though she couldn't help but feel attracted to her. It may have been all the time she spent around her lovers but this new beauty was catching her eye. Not long after, it was getting time for home. And Krystal couldn't be late even if she was a bit disappointed

"Well... Time to go." Krystal smiled weakly

"Really? Must you? I was having a wonderful time." Cerise answered

"Same." Krystal nodded "But I gotta head home."

"Well then...some other day then?" Cerise asked

"I... Sure. Can I have your number?" Krystal asked

"Oh...My-My number?" Cerise asked

"Yea." Krystal nodded "You know phone number?"

"I err, I do not HAVE a phone number." Cerise answered awkwardly

"Really?!" Krystal gasped

"I was never required to have one." She answered, looking shyly

"... Okay, let's get you a phone." Krystal smiled, dragging her away quickly

"Whoa!" Cerise gasped being pulled away

* * *

*time skip*

"My own phone..." Cerise thought happily, tentatively holding her new device; it was brand new and a shiny sky blue

"And it's adapted for your skin so there's no unintended residue." Krystal added

"Thank you!" She smiled, hugging her

"Awe...No problem." Krystal blushed lightly "Well... I really need to go now." Krystal chucked awkwardly

"Oh okay, it was wonderful to make your acquaintance." Cerise answered

"Yea, it's nice to meet a new friend." She smiled

"Yes it is. Until next time. Cerise smiled

Krystal nodded before she ran off, waving behind her 'Don't be late, don't be late!' Krystal thought running through town. She soon arrived home, fiddling with her keys 'Front door...' She thought "Got ya." Soon the door opened and she sighed, walking inside

"And where have you been?" A voice made her stiffen in fear

Krystal turned around slowly, gulping. It was Isis; she was sitting in her chair waiting for Krystal. She was currently in a emerald nightdress with black accents "I... Hi Mamma." She said nervously, laughing weakly

"We've been worried. You're lucky your father and siblings are asleep." Isis spoke

"It's... Only six." Krystal frowned

"Your half an hour late. You were supposed to be here half an hour ago to get ready. We were supposed to have left for our family dinner dive minutes ago." Isis frowned

"I'm sorry Mama Isis. I have a good explanation." Krystal answered

"And that is?" Isis asked, giving her step-daughter the benefit of the doubt and Krystal began to recount the events of the day to her "... Okay, fine. Go on and get changed." Isis sighed before she went upstairs

"Thanks for understanding Mama Isis." Krystal sighed and hugged her. Isis nodded, gently pushing Krystal into her room "Okay, okay, I'm going." Krystal answered

* * *

*time skip*

"About time; what happened?" Attea asked seeing Krystal and Isis walk together

"About what?" Isis asked

"Why were you late?" Attea asked

"Just helping a new friend, don't worry Mamma Attea." Krystal smiled proudly

"...you're a good kid. Worrying the heck out of us, but a good kid." She shook her head and then followed it up with a smile

"Thanks." Krystal smiled, walking out of her room washed and changed

Krystal came out in a smart shirt and trousers. Mainly blue with black and a green pocket handkerchief.

"Fancy." Selene chuckled as she came downstairs

"Yeah well...I thought I'd go with a bit of nostalgia. Besides, I'm not one for skirts." Krystal smiled

"We know." Hope laughed

"Now, the reservation is coming up and we've got to get moving." Selene spoke

"Yea, come on everyone." Ben yelled, walking downstairs. Each of the kids and parents came downstairs wearing their best clothes and trying to be on their best behaviour. But it was a little tricky for ML-E since she felt fidgety in her dress.

"You okay sis?" Krystal asked the quarter blooded alien

"Yea. But this dress is stuffy." She pouted

"When you're older you can wear a smart shirt and trousers." Helen answered

"Fine." ML-E pouted, clearly looking upset

"Suck it up ML-E. You'll endure it." Krystal answered

"Yea, Krystal did." Gwen giggled

"Exactly...brr!" Krystal answered and had a flashback to when SHE wore dresses instead of trousers. That had never been fun because of her tomboy side

"Oh, I remember when your big sister was wearing dresses..." Gwen teased

"She did?" Atem asked in shock, the kids finding it almost impossible to imagine

"Oh...Mama Gwen..." Krystal blushed

"Yeah...she would pretend she was a princess from time to time. But she was more "Princess Diana Prince" than "Sleeping Beauty"." Gwen chuckled. Krystal was blushing up a storm, her head in her hands

"You must've been so pretty." Scout chuckled, teasing massively

Krystal groaned, blushing brighter "Can we just go please?!" Krystal squeaked

"Krys Princess." Kitty smiled

"We're all Princesses Kitty." Krystal chuckled gently

"Well enough with trips down memory lane, we need to get moving." Attea spoke 'Qe'll embarrass you in a while.' She thought. Everyone nodded, going to their car/ship outside

"Now please don't upset your siblings in the car. ALL of you." Hope spoke

"Okay." They all called. The trip to the restaurant was a quiet one, all the kids were being on their best behaviour...though Luna accidentally falling to sleep on Scout's shoulder was a bit awkward and funny

"Okay, we're here." Ben spoke

"Someone wake up Ms Sleepy Pup." ML-E spoke

"No." Luna muttered sleepily

"Never mind, she's good." Atem commented. He flicked Luna on the nose making her quickly wake up, sitting up

"I'm up! I'm up! Hmm...My poor nose..." Luna quickly spoke, then rubbed her nose gently from the flick with a small whimper. Selene smiled, picking her up in a hug "Mama..." Luna frowned

"Sorry Luna, didn't mean to flick your nose so hard." Atem apologized

"It's okay." She pouted lightly

"Hey, we've got dinner to look forward to thought." Hope spoke

"Yea!" Luna smiled. The other kids smiled as well, still trying to be on their best behaviour

Krystal chuckled, the family entering the restaurant 'Hasn't changed.' She thought

"Sir and madams. Young ones, welcome back. Your regular tables?" The waiter asked seeing them

"Please Jerry." Ben nodded with a smile

"This way, Tennyson Family." Jerry nodded and lead them to their massive table

"Yay!" The kids cheered, sitting down on the table happily

"My, my. Your children don't change. The soup of the day is Cream of Parsnip." Jerry spoke politely

"Thank you." Ben smiled, laughing

"Just a requirement Sir." Jerry answered handing over the menus for the adults

The children frowned, being passed the kids menus "Don't pout please." Looma spoke to them as she set Skarlet in her own seat

"Fine." The little ones grumbled, REALLY annoyed

"I am sorry about James; he was a nice young lad." Jerry nodded

"It isn't what you've heard Jerry, James has just…. He will be back." Ben said sadly "He'll come back soon, we all know this. And no, it isn't grief."

"I see." Jerry nodded "I shall be back later for your orders." He nodded and left as the family looked over their menus

Not long afterward, the parents and children decided on their meals. Along with several jugs of water and assorted drinks... And then the inevitable problems started "But I want a Pepsi!" ML-E pouted

"You are having water ML-E. You KNOW what sugar does to you." Helen responded sternly

"I've gotten better! I want Pepsi!" ML-E tried to argue, waving her arms around in exaggeration

"...really? Because lay time I remember you having sugar, you ran around the garden so fast you not only caused a small tornado, but you dug a trench." Helen responded. ML-E pouted and puffed out her cheeks cutely

Ben sighed seeing his daughter having the old "I can handle my sugar content" debate with her mother...it was getting embarrassing at this point "ML-E. Not in public." He deadpanned "You can have a fruit drink."

"Hmm...Okay." ML-E answered. Krystal chuckled lightly and had a drink of her own. Luckily ordering dinner was easier... Until the youngest ones started throwing a strop in public

"Hmm..." Skarlet frowned, not eating her greens. Ren laughed as he threw his plate behind him. The plate didn't go that far but still

"No!" Betty said, covering her mouth and turning her head away as Fifi tried to feed her

"Please don't be difficult." Fifi frowned "Come on Fifi, open up. Dinner time. Some nice, tasty broccoli. Open up for the aeroplane."

"NO!" Betty repeated, keeping her mouth shielded

"Sorry Jerry." Ben apologised to the waiter

"Don't worry, Ben...We've had plenty of practice concerning rowdy children. Yours are no different." Jerry understood

Ben nodded, feeling embarrassed but also happy with his family 'People who say being a father is easy don't know what they are talking about.'

"Hmm...Guys can you PLEASE behave?" Krystal asked, getting miffed at her younger siblings. True she would've done the same thing when SHE was younger and not feeding on solar plasma, but still. Alex smiled proudly at her, behaving "Thank you, Alex..." She sighed rubbing her brother's head. Alex laughed, smiling and giving a thumbs up

Kitty yawned, pushing her plate away cutely "Are you full, Kitty?" Gwen asked softly

"Hmm..." Kitty nodded slowly

"Okay." Gwen nodded with a smile, putting Kitty's plastic knife and fork together

"I'm finished now." Atem soon followed, putting his cutlery on his plate and pushed it forwards. His siblings nodded, doing the same

'They are so well behaved. Hopefully the young ones will be the same.' Isis thought

"Excuse me...Just need the little Queen's room." Selene spoke getting up

"Me to!" Luna winched, getting up quickly and grasping her mother's hand "I need the little Princess' Room! Please!"

"Okay, come along." Selene chuckled

"Man, joined at the hip like always." Krystal sighed

"How're things going with you and my sister?" EightEight asked her step-daughter

"Great. We finally managed to celebrate her birthday the other day." Krystal smiled "Would have been done earlier but your family has that hunting tradition on the actual week of so it couldn't be helped."

"I know. But it's good to see you two enjoying time together." EightEight answered taking a drink

"Yea, I do love her." Krystal smiled

"Trust and love are great things for people as well. A trust between family and loved ones." EightEight answered. Krystal nodded in agreement, smiling

"Is everyone finished?" Jerry asked

The table looked at each other and nodded "I think we are. No need for ice cream." Ben informed

"Nothing from Ben and Jerry?" Gwen chuckled at her little joke

"Awww!" Scout pouted at the 'no ice cream' comment

"Well then, I'll give you the bill." Jerry answered

Ben nodded as Jerry began to take the plates away "Daddy...tired..." Betty yawned

"Don't worry, you can sleep soon." Ben smiled, kissing his daughters forehead. Not long after Jerry brought over the bill. Krystal and the mothers were currently outside waiting with the kids next to them or in their arms "Here you go." Ben smiled, putting in his pin

"And...Your receipt." Jerry smiled

"Bye." Ben nodded

"Good evening Mr Tennyson." Jerry nodded

As Ben went outside and went to the car with his family, Krystal remembered what Cerise said, about her dad becoming an emperor. 'Should I mention it?' She thought '...Nah, he probably knows already.' As the family drove back home, the kids were already falling to sleep. Only Krystal remained awake on the ride home

"This was nice." Helen smiled

"We don't do this enough." Isis agreed

"Well, we've got to have SOME days like this. But I like our home cooked meals." Looma answered

"Plus we haven't got unlimited money." Ben reminded

"That is also true." Helen flinched, even though the family WAS wealthy through Isis's, Selene's, Looma's and Attea's family. And even the money from their jobs, they had enough to get by.

They had five times the amount needed to get buy but they also didn't like waiting money or spoiling the kids. If they wanted something they'd save for it or do odd jobs. And that was something Krystal was sort of putting off. Not to be malicious or lazy, but she was busy with school

"Here we are: home." Ben smiled as he pulled up.

"Thanks Dad, this was fun." Krystal smiled, kissing his cheek before she got out of the car and opened the door while her mother's where picking up their children

"Anytime Krystal." He answered "Who's for a last drink before bed?" His wives all nodded in agreement with smiles, Krystal returning to her room

As she entered her room, she got undressed and put on her pyjamas. She didn't want to do too much otherwise she'd be up all night but first she wanted to call her new friend, see how she was. She put in the number and began to call her

 _Ring, ring. Ring, ring_

Krystal smiled, waiting patiently " _Hi! Hello?"_ Cerise's voice spoke on the other side

"Hey Cerise, its Krystal." She smiled

 _"Oh, Krystal! Good evening. I managed to learn how to unlock my phone at last."_ Cerise chuckled awkwardly on her side

"... I told told you after we bought it and I showed you how it worked." Krystal said in shock

 _"I know...But I was...Nervous."_ She answered

"Nervous? Why?" Krystal asked

 _"Well...I had made a friend today. And I was unsure of "the friend calling you" rule."_ She answered

"... Huh?"

 _"Other handmaidens said that "if you receive a person's number, there is a rule." ...It's just really confusing for me. I'm sorry."_ Cerise apologised

"What is the rule?"

 _"Um...If someone gives you their number, you can't call them or you're a wimp/sissy."_ Cerise answered

"... I don't get that rule." Krystal blinked

 _"Yeah...me neither...but that's what my former friends used to tell me."_ She answered

"Former friends?"

 _"When I left Lewoda, I had to leave my friends. And when I left...They were glad to be rid of me."_

"... You know what? If I ever see them I'll kick their asses. How does that sound?" Krystal smiled

 _"That...That's very nice of you."_ Cerise smiled

"What're friends for?" Krystal laughed with a smile

 _"Well...if that is all Krystal? Good night."_ Cerise answered kindly

"I wanted to check on you is all pal." Krystal shrugged, blushing for some reason

 _"I appreciate it...I do."_ Cerise answered

"I... Yea... Night." Krystal rambled, hanging up. 'N-No way...A-Am I...?' She thought, considering herself and Cerise before shaking her head violently to control herself "Hmm..." She whimpered inverting her lips


	5. Fear, Love and Family

**BlackXANA** : Ghost, you should not have said that.

 **Mighty TAB X** : I will leave a note with this info in this chapter.

 **Pinky** : Just wait and see.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost

 **BlackXANA** : Who told you about Fluffy?

 **Might TAB X** : *slow clap* puns...Very classy. But seriously, it's not a problem.

 **AABX** : No that's Cersei Lannister. Same letters for the names, different spelling.

 **To everyone who wants the next chapter** : Here you go.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone. Here's this weeks chapter. And since it was asked, I'll bring up all of Ben's kids:

Ben's solo kids- Krystal and James

Ben and Isis' son- Atem

Ben and Selene's daughter- Luna

Ben and Attea's son- Scout

Ben and Helen's daughter- ML-E

Ben and Gwen's daughters- Euince (technically adopted) and Kitty

Ben and Hope's son- Alex

Ben and Fifi-s daughter- Betty

Ben and EightEight's son- Ren

Ben and Looma's daughter- Skarlet

Ben and Terri's son- Ben Jr

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 5: Fear, Love and Family  
**

* * *

Krystal was walking down town, towards the Plumber base "I wonder what Great-Grandpa Max wants me for?" She pondered. It didn't take long for her to get in, she smiled and saved at the Plumbers as she entered the base

"Morning Krystal." Some of the plumbers spoke as they worked

"Morning." She smiled, heading towards the main room. As she entered she saw her great grandfather waiting there "Hey!" She smiled, hugging him

"Hey there kiddo. I bet you're wondering why I called you here?" Max asked with a smile and hugged her

"Yeah I am. What's it about?" Krystal asked as they broke the hug

"The worm creature." Max deadpanned

"Oh...right. Sorry." She blushed in shame

Max chuckled and hugged her "Its fine."

"So the creature..." She coughed lightly

"... It is basically a predator. They hunt the Species that Ben calls Armadillo." Max informed

"Really? So how did one get here?" Krystal asked

"We're not sure. But it would've taken great difficulty in smuggling a predator like that through customs. Either it was a larva or fully grown, it would've triggered alarms." Max answered

"So... What?" she asked

"We have to be careful. That creature will be hostile in new environments and civilians will just be collateral damage to this thing." Max answered. Krystal nodded, looking a bit worried "Any sightings of it?" Max spoke to some of the plumbers.

"No Magister. And we've done a city wide radius." One of them answered

"Any status on seismic activity?" Krystal asked

"Nothing so far, just normal-Wait. Readings just came in! Large activity! Coming from down town!" The plumber spoke

"Down town? Where?" Krystal asked

"Between Fourth and Main." The plumber answered. Krystal nodded, running out

"Krystal., WAIT!" Max called out, but she had already gone. "Just like her dad..."

* * *

*time skip*

People were running in the streets, trying to get away from the alien terrorising the streets. But all it seemed to do was cause destruction. Krystal was running as fast as she could in the opposite direction to the crowed, towards the danger "I'm in pursuit of the predator!" Krystal called through her comm-link.

"Of course you are." Max sighed

"Sorry Great Grandpa Max, but I'm my father's daughter." Krystal answered. She ended the call, looking around for any clues/sights "Okay, time to do my job." She thought aloud looking around the sight. She saw the worm suddenly burst from the ground, roaring "...Found you..." Krystal gulped. She looked nervously at her arms shaking

 _"It'll be fine."_ Ship soothed

"Sh-Ship...That thing is big..." She answered

 _"We can do it!"_

"Yeah...Yeah you're right!" Krystal answered transforming into an alien. She was surrounded in light, her body growing and shifting. She transformed into Emerald, her mind readying for battle against the predator worm. She stood there as a female humanoid diamond looking being

"HISS!" The worm turned and hissed at her. And then... It began to change shape

"What the heck?" Krystal gasped seeing it turn into a giant grey creature with purple pustules 'It can change?!' Krystal thought. The creature gave a low guttural groan as it flung itself around, it's sheer weight and blob-like body looked like a pile of grey goop with purple jelly that constantly jiggled. Krystal yelled, jumping out of the way "Blech! What IS that thing?" Krystal asked as she shot off rounds from her Petrosapian body

 _"Another predator I think."_ Ship answered. Ship then began to morph, to help

"What've you got for me, Ship?" Krystal asked as she gained an alien ability in the form of a weapon

 _"Nothing too special but it might help."_ Ship smiled, Krystal's left hand seeking to turn to lava while vines appeared around her right hand like a whip

"Rose's whip and Heast Blast hand. Thanks, Ship." She smiled and lunged forward with the attacks

 _"Welcome."_ Ship smiled

The flames licked around the monster while she whipped against its hide. Though when Krystal attacked one of the purple sacks... "I-I'm stuck! My whip's in there!" She panicked

 _"CRAP!"_ Ship yelled

The creature looked down and started to grin with an almost toothless smile. It reached down to try and grab Krystab but she used her fire and crystals to help block it. "Get back!" She yelled

"Roar!" The creature called down and tried to reach again before pulling back from the heat.

"Let! Go! Of! Me!" Krystal yelled, fear filling her. The monster just continued to come down at her, until a strike of blue appeared knocking the creature's hand away at top speeds "What?" She blinked, falling to the floor

"Get away from my daughter you bastard!" Helen's voice snapped at it.

Krystal saw Helen standing there growling "M-Mama Helen?" Krystal gasped

"Are you okay?" Helen asked, not breaking contact with the creature

"Y... Yea." She nodded, standing up

"Good. Change into something else. Something that burns." Helen spoke

"I... Okay." Krystal nodded, messing with her Omnitrix. The creature threw a large glob of purple slime towards Helen, but it was too slow. "Isn't there anything you can give me, Ship?" Krystal asked "Any new ones?"

 _"I'm trying! It's my home but it's still your Omnitrix!"_ Ship said, flinching

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Krystal quickly apologised, feeling slightly helpless against the monster. Flashes of a monster chasing her when she was younger quickly raced through her mind "I-I..." Krystal froze, stuck on her own words. She began to cry, shaking. Suddenly the beast ran, Krystal falling to her knees

"KRYSTAL!" Helen ran to her step-daughter. "Are you okay?" She asked holding her but she gasped as Krystal suddenly hugged her, crying "Oh Krystal..." Helen sighed as she hugged back and carried her back to the base

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal was currently back at home and in her room, she had locked the door and wasn't coming out. She was laying on a bed, hugging herself. She hadn't been scared like that in a long time. Not since those experiments of Albedo's tried to capture her back when she was 10. Physically ten but she still considered herself ten. It was horrible. She froze and she felt terrible about letting the monster get away and... She was helpless. It was like the past had come back to haunt her. She was a scared little girl again A knock came from the door. Trying to ignore it a voice spoke. "Krystal? Krystal, can I come in?" It was Gwen's, she wanted to check up on her.

"Whatever." Krystal muttered weakly

Gwen entered and she was frowning. "Do you want to talk?"

"Whatever." She frowned

Gwen sighed and sat next to her on the bed, putting her hand on Krysta's shoulder area. Krystal stiffened a bit, her breath hitching "Krystal, you mustn't blame yourself." Gwen spoke gently "None of us have faced something like that before." Krystal whimpered, crying "Oh baby..." Gwen hugged her as best she could.

Ben walked in and hugged both of them "D-Daddy...?" Krystal looked through the blankets and covered herself again feeling ashamed

"Krystal... You were scared." Ben frowned, rubbing her back "You've never been in that situation before... Not for years at least. It's natural for you to be scared."

"I-I don't WANT to be scared..." She whimpered

"Being scared is normal baby girl. It's not weak. It's not bad." Ben soothed, hugging her close

"It...It was horrible..." She shuddered in her parent's arms.

"I know baby girl. I know." Ben nodded, hugging her

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She wept into his shoulder though her sheets

"No need to be sorry. You don't EVER need to be sorry." He whispered

* * *

*elsewhere*

In the ship of the green skinned and armoured alien, he began to review over his findings. "So, the girl is afraid of predators...I wonder what else she has fears of?" He pondered

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal was coming down from her room, feeling a bit better since the mission. She was heading into the kitchen for breakfast. She was just wearing her large pink shirt and some loose pants "Morning Krystal...Are you feeling better?" Fifi asked kindly as she got her step-daughter some juice.

"A bit." She nodded

"Here you are." Fifi nodded and passed the juice to her. "Don't worry about it...I get scared too."

"You did?" Krystal asked in confusion "You could have just grown massive and threw the thing into the sun."

"The thing I fear is a virus...All Tokustar fear it. We tower above all...but with that, we're helpless." Fifi admitted

"But... It's rare, isn't it?" Krystal asked in fear

"Yes. Yes, it's rare. And it only affects To'Kustar. You've nothing to worry about." Fifi kissed her head

"I'm scared for you and Betty." Krystal whispered, hugging her

"Oh...Thank you, Krystal. You're such a good girl." Fifi teared up as she hugged her

* * *

*With Ben*

"Anything on that grey blob?" Ben asked as he paced up and down the plumber base

"All we know is that it's the predator species of your Crashhopper alien." The Species officer spoke

"But remember, it changed INTO that predator from the worm-like predator." Another reminded

"IS there such a thing that can do this?" Ben asked. The Plumbers where silent, looking at his wrist "No...No that...You don't think?" Ben asked as he looked at his Ultimatrix 2.0

"Ben...It's the only LOGICAL explanation..." A plumber spoke

"But... That's crazy." Ben replied

"Is it? Given the technology on this planet and other worlds...It's not crazy at all..." A plumber answered

"But no one is as smart as Azumuth! Last we checked the universe was still fifty years to recreating an OG Omnitrix let alone my Ultimatrix!" Ben replied "Albedo only made the Ultimatrix using blueprints and additions!"

"But are there any notes? Blueprints that someone may have stolen?" A plumber suggested

"No. Azmuth kept it all up in his mind." Ben nodded

"Who else has created an Omnitrix? Was there anyone else besides Azmuth?" A plumber asked

"...Albedo...Albedo made the first knock off Omnitrix and then the Ultimatrix...He could've made blueprints." Ben realised in shock

"But his lab was destroyed again and again. Any blue prints would have been destroyed. Plus his labs where hidden, he wouldn't have told anyone where they were. And he's been dead for years." Ben reminded himself, shaking his head

"Then who could've made it?" The plumbers asked among themselves

* * *

*with the green alien*

The alien was walking through his ship, over to what appeared to be a large screen. He input some coordinates and showed a figure on the screen. It was a large headed purple Cerebrocrustacean. One of his pincers was larger than another and he had a white wispy mustache and beard. "Psychobos." The green alien nodded

"Ah, hello again. How is your pet doing with my device?" The now named Psychobos asked in a thick German accent

"The Nemitrix is working perfectly." the alien nodded

"Excellent. Any interesting results?" He asked as he was tinkering away on a new invention

"The Tennyson pup is terrified of predators." The alien replied

"Ah...Such findings..." Psychobos grinned "Very good Khyba."

"She'll make a good prey... before Tennyson." Khyber smiled darkly imagining mounting Ben's skeleton and Ultimatrix 2.0 on his wall.

The two laughed evilly together

* * *

*Elsewhere*

TwoTwo was in a massive, empty room so big you could call it a 'hall'. There was a massive mirror on one side of the room and on the other where beans sticking out of the wall at arm's length. TwoTwo took several deep breaths, staying calm, before music started... And she began to dance. She started to start walk dancing, then into a stride, then into leaps. As she reached one end of the room, she spun around on one foot, the other gracefully brushing against the floor as she slowly continued her ballet. After a few simple movements she then began to add more modern dance moves but kept her elegant movements. She continued this for a while and when the music ended she stuck the landing, panting 'Just...Just a little slower...Than last time...' She thought 'I had to rush the ending to get into position... This isn't good.' she thought bitterly at herself at that "What am I gonna do...?" She sighed, sitting down and having a drink from her bottle She pulled her mask up to her nose, taking a deep drink "I need to get better... The audition is in two weeks. I'm running out of time!"

The door opened and in walked EightEight. "Hey TwoTwo. Oh, have I interrupted your practice?"

"No... Quick break." TwoTwo smiled

"Well I'm glad you're still practicing." EightEight responded

"Of course I am! It's my dream!" TwoTwo smiled

"Come here." EightEight hugged her, chuckling. TwoTwo smiled, hugging her sister "You're going to do great. I know it." EightEight reassured her sister

"I... Thanks." She smiled

"Do you want to show your big sister what you got?" EightEight asked

"I... Sure." TwoTwo nodded, smiling slightly. As TwoTwo began to start up her dance again, she was nervous. She had never done this in front of her sister before and she was getting stiff as a board. But she closed her eyes. She focused on the music, how Krystal and Michelle had praised her and what her coach had told her. She closed her eyes, stayed calm... And just started dancing. She moved around like water, like ribbons through the air. Imagining that she was lighter than air dancing among the clouds and flying with birds. She was in control, but she was free. Soon the dance ended, TwoTwo panted deeply

"...Holy...Crap..." EightEight gasped in awe seeing her sister dancing

"I... Was it that bad?" TwoTwo gulped, looking down nervously

"Bad? No...Not at all. That was freaking AWESOME!" EightEight laughed with her honest answer

"What?" She gasped

"You flew. You flew, sis." EightEight answered. TwoTwo blushed, looking down at her feet in embarrassment "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." EightEight hugged her sister

"Thank you." She muttered, hugging her

"Ready to head back? Or do you want a little more time?"

"You go home. I want to rehearse once more before I head out and I got other stuff to do." TwoTwo nodded

"Okay, don't be late." EightEight kissed her sister's forehead and left.

"I won't." TwoTwo promised

* * *

*Elsewhere*

TwoTwo exited the shower of the dance halls dressing room, sighing gently 'Did...Did sis actually mean that? I "flew"?' She wondered as she began to towel herself off. She was naked, one of the few times she didn't wear her armour. She was grey skinned, much like her siblings, but she was lighter tanned. She still had developing B-Cup breasts and short black hair; yellow eyes and sharp toothed mouth. As she walked through the room to get her cloths a green tendril/vine wrapped around her ankle and forced her away making her scream. She was now hanging upside down... Krystal, in her Rose form, grinning at her "Oh...you ass! I thought I was being kidnapped!" TwoTwo snapped at her as her dripping hair was splashing the floor

"You're beautiful." Krystal smiled, kissing her

"Hmm, n-no. Nope. Mad at you." TwoTwo moaned before being "slightly" mad at her girlfriend. Krystal smirked, her vines slithering up and tickling her feet "K-Kry-Krystal! N-Nah-ha-ha-ha! No! No fair!" She laughed, contorting slightly from the tickling vines

"Nope." Krystal grinned, kissing her upside down girlfriends stomach

"K-Krys! N-not there! Y-you're close!" TwoTwo laughed and moaned

"Close?" Krystal grinned

"Y-you're close to...you know." TwoTwo answered

"I'm sorry, I don't." Krystal grinned, pretending ignorance

"M-My pussy. You're near my pussy." She panted, feeling said area twitch lightly

"Oh? I am?" Krystal asked... Before she pulled away

"N-No! Don't!" TwoTwo moaned lightly

"Oh?" Krystal grinned, lowering her girlfriend to the floor

"You're such a tease..." TwoTwo moaned. Krystal winked, kissing her "Hmm...Krystal..." TwoTwo hummed happily, feeling her girlfriend's lips on hers. She was even happier when Krystal flashed, turning human "Y-You're naked..." TwoTwo smiled seeing Krystal's bare body

"Maybe I had a shower while your sister visited?" Krystal teased

"You...Tease..." TwoTwo panted gazing at her

"You where amazing out there." Krystal smiled

"Y-you saw me?" TwoTwo blushed brightly and looked away

"Of course. Your dancing was as awesome as always." Krystal smiled lovingly

"Hmm..." TwoTwo blushed brighter.

"You'll get the part. I promise." She smiled, kissing her again

"Hmm...Atchoo! S-sorry...being wet and cold isn't good." TwoTwo answered

"... Then let me dry you." Krystal purred as she transformed into her Thep Khafin form. She was tall, slender and wearing a sarcophagus crown of hair on her head, a gold and blue shoulder/chest dress over said area with her Omnitrix in the centre, dark blue and gold edged bands on her arms and legs and a dark blue Egyptian skirt.

"When...did you unlock this form?" TwoTwo asked in awe

"For a few months. Like it? I call her Cleo." Krystal winked, her body unfolding and wrapping around TwoTwo lightly. The bandages began to rub TwoTwo's body, drying her while massaging her

"Hmm! Ah! S-so soft! It's like silk!" TwoTwo moaned

"Good." Krystal purred

"K-Krystal...!" TwoTwo moaned and came slightly from her girlfriend's touch

"Wow, and I haven't gotten anywhere sensitive yet." Krystal laughed teasingly

"I'm always sensitive… after dancing..." TwoTwo panted

"Really? Never noticed that before." Krystal blinked in shock, making sure her lover was dry

"You don't normally sneak into the changing room." TwoTwo replied, relaxing into the massage and soon she was dry

"Well.. I wanted to surprise you… I love you." Krystal answered

"I love you to Krystal Tennyson." TwoTwo smiled, kissing her

* * *

*Elsewhere*

The green skinned alien was walking through Bellwood, the dog walking loyally next to him. The dog growled a little while they were walking, as if it was protecting its master "There." The alien nodded, seeing his target. A technolo shop run by Galvan's. The dog nodded and began to shift into a new alien. It looked like a giant vulture with purple feathers, grey clammy skin and a serrated upper beak. Its scream shook the windows of the store and the proprietor looked in fear.

"Im... Impossible!" one Galvan screamed

"That...it CANNOT be! They're extinct!" Another galvan screamed

The Galvan screamed and ran. The green alien was smiling darkly, the fear he was spreading. The perfect bait to capture Krystal and Ben.

* * *

*with Ben*

"What in the literal hell is going on?" Ben asked prior to the warning, as he was training plumber cadets.

"A Galvan shop is being attacked!" A Plumber said "By another predator!"

"Anything on this one?" Ben asked as he was gearing up

"Only this: IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Blukic and Driba screamed

"... What?" Ben blinked

"That THING died out centuries ago!" Bulkic answered

"When Galvan Prime changed climates, that thing couldn't survive!" Driba added

"What THING?!" Ben snapped at the annoying Galvan's

"THAT! The Omnivoracious!" The two pointed at the vulture creature on the screen. Ben blinked, finding the creature funny looking

"It's horrible! Our folks told us about that in scary stories!" Blukic coward behind Driba

"Fine. I'm on it." Ben assured

"Careful, though it looks scraggly it's quick and strong." Driba informed him

Ben nodded, changing into XLR8. Back at the battle, the Omnivoracious was eyeing up the Galvans...and it was looking hungry. Suddenly a random Tetramand grabbed the creature from behind, holding it tightly

"Hiss!" The creature turned to face it

"Leave my boyfriend alone." The Tetramand female frowned

"Thank you, honey!" A male galvan called out.

The Omnivoracious snapped down and tied to bite the female tetramand. But the Tetramand held its jaw in a way that stopped it from biting anyone or anything "Need a hand?" A voice spoke speeding its way to the giant bird and kicking it in the side of the beak. The Tetramand backed up at that

"Ben 10?" The Galvans asked

'Perfect.' The green skinned alien smiled darkly as he watched from the shadows

"Wow this thing is UGLY." Ben laughed

"HISS!" The bird predator hissed and lunged at Ben

Ben dodged, elbowing the creature in the jaw at super speed. The two continued to fight in the street, Ben seeming to get the upper hand before the Omnivoracious transformed into the grey frog creature with purple pustules, causing Ben to get stuck in the sap. But in less than a second he became Ghostfreak and slipped into the ground, reappearing behind the creature and becoming Swampfire before he unleashed a massive blast of flames "Let's see how you like heat, froggy!" Swampfire commented turning up the heat

That was when the grey creature then turned into a dark purple crab/rhino alien. The flames were doing nothing!... And then Swampfire went ultimate, the rhino alien screaming in pain

"Nice try. Guess you didn't know about THIS did ya?" Ultimate Swampfire asked. The creature howled in pain and ran away "Hmm..." Ben hummed as he turned back to normal. He sighed, running his hand through his hair "First a worm, then a grey frog, then a bird, now a crab thing? What the hell is going on?" Ben asked himself

On a rooftop the green alien sneered in annoyance and anger and back with him was the blue/black dog alien, licking its wounds after being scorched "Pitiful." The alien hissed at the dog

"Hmm..." The dog whimpered slightly as it licked its side, where it was burnt

The alien snarled, storming away. The dog alien followed, felling his disappointment towards it.

* * *

*with Krystal*

"Hmm...Damn Krystal..." TwoTwo moaned as she was wet and slightly sticky from her "playtime" with her girlfriend but fully dressed, both outside

"Come on, we both know we loved it." Krystal smiled and hugged her

"Yea yea, whatever." TwoTwo laughed

"So, mama EightEight is worried you're gonna be late...?" Krystal asked

"Yea. Don't know why or what for." TwoTwo shrugged "She asked me to be at your place for 7."

"...Maybe it's dinner?" Krystal suggested

"Yea but I think she'd have said." TwoTwo reminded

"...Maybe it's something good." Krystal answered

"Hope so." She nodded

* * *

*at the house*

Krystal smiled as she unlocked the door, TwoTwo right behind her "Think we're here early enough?" Krystal asked

"It's about 6, we've got plenty of time." TwoTwo answered. Krystal nodded, the two walking inside to see... The house was dark and empty "Krystal? ... I don't like this." TwoTwo gulped

"Me neither." Krystal frowned "Ship...? Are there any hostiles inside?" Krystal asked

 _"Can't detect anything."_ Ship informed

"...S-Stay close..." Krystal whispered to TwoTwo

TwoTwo nodded, taking hold of her lover's hand "Where're the lights?" She gulped, reaching around in the dark

Suddenly the light turned on revealing the family, the family cheering "Good Luck TwoTwo!"

"GAH!" TwoTwo leaped into Krystal's arms in shock "Sis/Mama's?!" The two gasped

"Gotcha!" Scout snickered, swiping his wrist with his first two fingers together and basically pointing at them

"You- what? What's going on?" TwoTwo asked

"It's a good luck party." EightEight answered

"Your audition isn't for a few days and we don't want you to get too tired." Isis added

"Y-you did this for me?" She asked, choking on emotion

"Of course." Gwen smiled

Krystal gently lowered TwoTwo onto the ground, then said person went over to her family and hugged them "Thank you." She cried gently with a smile

"Anytime, my dear." Isis answered kindly

Krystal smiled, the party getting underway. The kids were sitting around in a circle playing a video game, the parents were helping getting the plates out for their dinner, they decided to have a "picnic tea". A tea where they just have lots of little things instead of a large meal. Krystal and TwoTwo where with the youngest of the family, chatting together and keeping them entertained. It was fun for the kids. They were going on and on how TwoTwo will win and become a dancer. She found it both embarrassing but also encouraging with how confident the kids where about this. Time passed and the family was actually sitting down and eating.

Krystal laughed at the kid's exitedness as they all ate together, Krystal putting a fry into her mouth and chewing "Hiccup!" Scout jumped lightly from eating too quickly.

"If I told you once I told you a hundred times..." Attea sighed not in anger but disappointment. Scout smiled guiltily, chuckling gently

"So, how is school for you monsters?" Krystal grinned

"Going well. We're learning about relay racing in P.E." Atem answered

"I'm getting better at my words." Luna added. Luna was in different classes to her siblings; she had Asperger Syndrome and Dyslexia, so she needed extra help.

"I learned, hiccup, Thursday isn't spelt with a "Q"." Scout joked, knowing full well how to write "Thursday" but he liked making his siblings laugh. And they did, well all but Luna who pouted

"Oh jeez. Sorry Luna. I-I didn't mean it like that." Scout immediately apologised

"It's fine." She muttered, taking a bite out of a chicken leg

"Hmm..." Scout felt ashamed, he honestly didn't mean to offend Luna. It's just he forgot, he didn't see Luna any different than his other siblings. The family sighed considering how awkward this was

"Ice cream?" Looma suggested, trying to divert the awkwardness. That made the kids smile and nod

'Bullet dodged or something...I think?' Krystal thought. Hope went into the kitchen to get the ice cream while Krystal helped EightEight clean the table

"Oh thank you, Krystal." EightEight spoke

"No problem." Krystal answered. The table was soon clean, everyone bringing the food back. As the kids left the kitchen, Gwen noticed Ben and how his face was contorted with concern.

"Ben?" She asked him, putting her hand on his shoulder

"Huh? Oh...Sorry. Just... Just thinking about this shape shifting predator alien..." Ben answered

"Oh?" Gwen asked

"It looked...Controlled? Hungry? I dunno. But that Omnivoracious...thing is supposedly dead. The big bird one." Ben answered and clarified. Gwen nodded, humming "I dunno...Maybe I'm thinking to hard..." Ben sighed

"Much better than when you were ten." She teased

"...You're going the right way for a smacked bottom." Ben teased

"Hmmm... Naughty Mr Tennyson." She winked

"I know..." He kissed her cheek

She winked, giggling "You might want to take a night off, Ben. Stressing over nothing will hurt you in the long run." Gwen spoke

"I know." Ben sighed, nodding "You're the boss."

"And don't forget it." She teased

"Mama." Kitty spoke as she tried to walk/waddle to her mother

"Hey princess." Gwen smiled, picking her daughter up

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal smiled as the small party ended "Hmm..." The kids hummed as they were sleeping in a huddle. Krystal giggled, seeing TwoTwo and the kids snuggling. But... She couldn't stop her mind from wandering/fantasising. She saw TwoTwo, an older TwoTwo, with a small child that looked like the older TwoTwo only dressed in blue and pink armour. The two were laying asleep on a coach, TwoTwo laying in her back with the child curled up on her stomach, with both snoring cutely "Hmm..." Krystal smiled lightly and wanted to cuddle her. She even giggled a bit at the idea

"What's wrong with you?" Selene asked with a gentle smile

"Nothing." Krystal meeped, blushing

"Nah, nah, nah...I know that look FAR too well..." Selene answered. "You can't fool a mother."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." Krystal blushed

"You're thinking of having a little bundle of your own with TwoTwo; aren't you?" Selene responded with a question

"I... You... But... *Sigh* Yes." Krystal grumbled first in confusion and then defeat

"Awe...Pup." Selene cooed and then hugged her affectionately "Considering how much you two are together its natural."

"You're... Not mad?" Krystal blinked

"Nah...I'd say you're a bit young to HAVE pups of your own though. Maybe wait a while." Selene answered

"I... I didn't want them NOW." She blushed

Selene rolled her eyes and sighed "I know THAT. You're a smart girl."

Krystal smiled, hugging her "You all taught me well."

"Here we go..." Selene whispered putting Kitty and Ren to sleep. Krystal smiled as she tucked Alex, Betty and Scarlet in before the two got to work on the older kids "Oof...They're getting a bit too big to carry..." Selene spoke as she picked up Scout

"Not for me." Krystal joked as she turned into Rose ans picked the others up without too much trouble

"...Cheater." Selene chuckled. "You better turn back before bed yourself, young lady."

"Of course I will." She rolled her eyes with a smile

"Hmm...What happened?" TwoTwo asked sleepily

"YOU fell asleep." Krystal teased

"...Did I?" TwoTwo asked rubbing her eyes...though it was tricky with the helmet on

"Yep." Isis nodded

"...I'm not going to be able to sleep now..." TwoTwo frowned with a yawn

"I'm sure our daughter can tier you out." Hope joked. The two girls blushed when Hope mentioned that. True they did tire each other out, but they didn't want one of their mothers/Sister-in-law to mention it. The mothers chuckled at that

"...Don't tell daddy..." Krystal blushed and gulped

"We won't." Gwen promised

"Thank you." TwoTwo answered. EightEight shook her head, sighing

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal and TwoTwo were sleeping in the same bed, the two managed to drop off in the middle of the night. Light began to illuminate the room, the two holding each other close

"Hmm..." TwoTwo snuggled closer to Krystal, still asleep. Krystal blinked, yawning weakly. TwoTwo nuzzled in close to Krystal's neck as the latter woke up.

"I... Hey." Krystal smiled, blinking gently

"Shh...Sleeping..." TwoTwo whispered with a small smile. Krystal smiled, kissing her neck "Hmm...Why we sho shilly...?" TwoTwo sleepily giggled

"Shilly?" She giggled

"Silly..." TwoTwo nuzzled happily and sleepily. Krystal giggled, smiling proudly

"Kids...Breakfast." A voice came from downstairs.

TwoTwo mumbled lightly but didn't wake up "If we're quiet...we might stay here a little while longer..." Krystal whispered making TwoTwo smile

"Good." She purred gently

A few footsteps came past their door, not wanting to disturb them, they continued to go downstairs. "Kids are up..." Krystal whispered

"Shh..." TwoTwo hushed "Sleeping. No taking." She whispered

"Hmm..." Krystal hummed and fell to sleep with TwoTwo again

...

 **BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!**

The two jerked up awake I. Shock and still held each other.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed

"Are you two going to sleep in all day?" A voice spoke on the other side of the door. It was Kevin , a friend of the family

"Jeez, Uncle Kevin..." Krystal sighed

"Your godfather?" TwoTwo asked "I thought he was on Khoros doing that car thing?"

"It got cancelled. Someone accidentally blew their car up, destroying the place." Kevin replied

"...It wasn't yours was it?" Krystal asked, as his car had a nasty habit of being destroyed by bad people

"No, I hadn't even left yet." He chuckled "Thanks for the concern."

"No problem." Krystal smiled

"...Seriously are you two coming down? Your mothers and sister are getting antsy." Kevin answered

"Oh FINE!" Krystal sighed dramatically

"Don't be your dad around me, Krystal. You've already got his bad smoothie habits." Kevin answered

"Hey!" She snapped, puffing her cheeks gently

"Come on down. They've got pancakes." Kevin answered

"We have to get changed first!" TwoTwo reminded

"Alright. See you downstairs." Kevin answered and left

"Well... There goes our nice lie in cuddle." Krystal sighed

"We have another day." TwoTwo shrugged, the two getting out of bed and dressed

"True...But still, pancakes." Krystal answered with a smile. TwoTwo laughed, kissing her quickly

* * *

*downstairs*

"So did you tell them?" Ben asked his friend

"Should be down any minute." Kevin answered

Ben nodded as Kevin's wife, Turbine, out her and Kevin's child in a highchair "Come on Devlin, be nice." Turbine spoke to their son.

"Mama..." The little black haired boy reached out to her as he was put in

"So much for being a "papa's son"; right?" Kevin sighed

"He looks like you though." Ben responded

"True." Kevin nodded proudly

"M-Mama..." Devlin reached out and fell a little, into the board in front of him.

"Careful Devin." Turbine giggled, the kids smiling at the child

"Hi, Cousin Devlin. Hey, Aunty Turbine." The kids responded kindly

"Hello everyone." She smiled

"Hey? Don't I get anything?" Kevin asked with a chuckle and open arms for a large hug. They all grinned at each other before they tackle hug/dogpiled him "Gah!" Kevin fell over from the weight of the kids.

"We win." They all grinned

"Yeah...Yeah you win..." Kevin groaned

"The Mighty Kevin 11 beaten by a bunch of kids, in the irony." Ben joked

"Ha, ha, ha...Keep laughing Ben." Kevin rolled his eyes

"Okay, I will. Haha." Ben smirked

Devlin was clapping his hands happily, seeing his dad act like that "Oh great, now you turned my son against me!" Kevin laughed

"Dada, dada." Devlin cheered as his mother chuckled

"Looks like I haven't." Ben smiled. Kevin grinned, ruffling his son's hair

"Welcome to: breakfast at Tennyson's. Never a dull moment." Turbine quipped

"Very funny Aunt Turbine." Krystal rolled her eyes as she entered the room

"Nice to see you too, Krystal. Glad you could join us." Turbine smirked

Krystal nodded, hugging her "How've you been?" Krystal asked

"Much better over the last few days. Thanks." Turbine answered releasing the hug

"Huh? What happened?" Isis blinked

"That stupid worm alien threw a car which crushed my shop. Luckily no one was in but I lost a lot of money and have had to call in people to rebuild." Turbine sighed

"Why didn't you call me? I could've helped rebuild." Ben asked

"Ben. You can't help everyone." Turbine sighed "Besides. This is my livelihood. I don't want special treatment when I'm not the only one affected by this."

"What's family for? Honestly." Ben answered trying not to sound pretentious

"And I appreciate that, I do. But I want this done my way. Besides the company has XLR8's in staff. We just need to get the materials and finish the designs." She assured

"Well...Okay, alright." Ben nodded... And then many stomachs rumbled "Um...Breakfast anyone?" Ben chuckled. The kids all cheered and nodded at that


	6. The Love of Dance

**BIOULTIMATRIX** : I will be commenting on it. Read my authors note.

 **Lonestar88** : She want's to be a pro dancer. So she is dancing to try and gain a reputation and professional experience.

 **BlackXANA** : Albedo experimented on James. Krystal was chased after by his monsters.

 **61394** : NO NOT QUESTION THEIR LOVE!

 **Nunya buissness** : Thank you for bringing that up, I fixed it already. Thank you.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Zed will not be in the harem.

 **Guest chapter 5** : Several of those spelling mistakes are most likely the differences between US English and British English. And guess what? I am British. A lot of our words are spelt differently than the states. I also run my fics through two different spell checks. So... yea.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost

 **Might TAB X** : Yeah, Kevin's living the parent life. And...What the HELL are you thinking dude? Zed joining Krystal's harem? Ah...that, might've been an accidental typo.

 **Nunya buissness** : Yes...But Ren is a boy. Again, that's an accidental typo.

 **61394** : in the words of SAO Abridged "Love knows no gender!" or in this case "Love knows no species!"

 **Lonestar88** : TwoTwo is trying to become a pro dancer.

 **BIOULTIMATRIX** : Grey is already aware of this, but thank you for warning him.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! Here is a new chapter! But before I start... well... several of my fans have brought a fic to my attention. Something called Ben's Harem Adventures by Military2ndg.

Many of my fans have told me about it, claiming it as a ripoff. Me and the other members of the Ben's Harem team all have our own thoughts on it. I will go last.

 **Message from YF:**

Regarding this fic, while I can see him being inspired by Ben's Harem, I can't help but get steamed since the fic originally belonged to me and it follows the whole 'Alien queen coming from earth to Ben as his fiance' plot way too closely. Now if it was a different species for a different reason, I can buy it, but it just feels way too similar to actually feel like it's own fic.

 **Message from Ghost:**

To everyone, Grey and I are aware of this recent story called "Ben's Harem Adventures". I have read the first chapter and found it a near carbon copy of Grey's story, only set in Omniverse instead of Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. Though I can see this person being inspired by Grey's story, I do not appreciate a person passing off an almost blatant copy of an existing fanfiction as their own. Although, I hope that this person takes the story to a different way instead of just copy and pasting Grey's most successful story, otherwise I cannot appreciate them as a writer.

 **Message from Grey:**

Okay. So Ben's Harem Adventures. I will admit that it is VERY similar to the start of my most popular fic. Yes, very similar. I feel that the person was inspired by the start of my fic, like how there is the 'hero falls into another world' cliche for crossovers. However I HAVE read his fic and there are no parts of my fic have been copy and pasted. I do not see it as a rip off for now, however if the author keeps up the similarities then... yes I will be angry. So do not hound the guy, please.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 6: The Love of Dance  
**

* * *

It was the day coming up to TwoTwo's audition. She was nervous and fidgeting, she really wanted to impress the judges and start her dream...but the fear m not liking her dancing was forming a boulder in the pit of her stomach

"Babe. You will be fine." Krystal promised her as they waited back stage, arms on her upper arms supporting her. They all saw multiple different people and aliens with their friends and family. The dancers were wearing dancer leotards as per the regulation for the sign ups. She saw the aliens of all these different races but she knew... She KNEW her lover would win! She'd get this! "You've got this TT." Krystal kissed her cheeks

"Thanks Krystal. I know I can do it if you believe in me." TwoTwo smiled

"Here you go Ms." A person was handing out numbers on pieces of paper.

"Oh um..." TwoTwo looked at in in confusion

"It's your designated number. We call out the number, that number comes next." The person explained

TwoTwo nodded, seeing what number she was. She was number twenty three, it made sense as she was the most recent arrival. But still, she had to wait twenty two more times...Could her nerves settle before then? Oh she defiantly wished they would, she felt like she was going to throw up! They looked at the clock. There was still ten minutes left. Any more people could've come today.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The minutes seemed to jump by. It was now two minutes to. The judges would soon call out the first person.

That made Krystal flinch as each profotmance, unless really bad and the judges stop it early, was between three to five minutes with the longer routines making the judges even happier. With twenty two people in front of TwoTwo that time will stack up and Krystal was worried about how that would affect her nerves

"Will number one come please?" The announcer asked

A contestant ran out, TwoTwo rubbing her hands together nervously "It'll be okay." Krystal gripped TwoTwo's hand gently

"I hope so." she gulped

Some minutes passed. Number One had left the stage. "Will number two come please?" The voice asked again. TwoTwo groaned as Number 2 went out 'This is taking so long.' she thought in fear

"Drink, miss?" The person who handed out numbers asked

"Please!" she nodded quickly

"Here you go." The person handed over a paper cup filled with water.

TwoTwo took it and began to quickly drink, shaking more and more "TT, calm down. You're shaking the room." Krystal tried to help

"I... can't help it." she gulped

"Will number three come please?" The judges asked as that dance lasted shorter than the others. TwoTwo cried gently, hugging Krystal

"Is she alright?" The person asked

"Nerves." Krystal answered simply "She... kind of does this a lot."

"Well...Maybe she shouldn't compete today. She looks like she's about to throw up." The person spoke honestly and with concern not malice.

"NO!" TwoTwo gasped

"Well... Break a leg out there." The person spoke as she went away. TwoTwo gave a sigh, trying to stay calmer

"Will number four come please?" The judge's voice asked

"They're going through them quicker..." Krystal whispered "You'll be out there soon."

"Hmm!" TwoTwo whimpered as the people were coming and going on stage. Krystal sighed and held her very close Time passed on, the numbers were now in the teens. TwoTwo hadn't stopped shaking or holding Krystal

"Soon." Krystal whispered

"Krystal... I'm scared." TwoTwo shook

"You'll be perfect. Because you are you." Krystal smiled

"Thanks...but, what if they don't like me or my dancing?" She asked

"Then they are idiots. You are an angel on the dance floor." Krystal smiled

TwoTwo looked up at her and teared up slightly "...You're too good for me." She sniffed

"You've been perfect to me since the day we met." Krystal smiled

"Will number twenty two come please?" The judge asked

"You're next." Krystal smiled "Twenty two's up. You're next."

"...I need to pee..." TwoTwo shuddered in worry

'All that water...' Krystal thought "Excuse me; where are the toilets?" Krystal asked the helper

"That way." The assistant pointed

"Thank you!" TwoTwo quickly spoke and ran off to relieve herself.

"...Your friend is quire anxious; isn't she?" The helper asked

"Just nerves. And she's my girlfriend." Krystal answered

"Huh...Congratulations." She answered neutrally. "I hope you're happy."

"Have been since I was about 10." Krystal nodded, shrugging

The helper sighed with a smile on her face "Ah...Young love."

"Will number twenty three come please?" The judges asked

"Oh no! She's not back yet! C-can you give us a couple of minutes?" Krystal asked

"I will inform the judges that 23 is on a toilet break and will be back in a moment, they will most likely swap her position in line with 24." She nodded, going out to the stage

"Who's number twenty four?" Krystal wondered

"That would be me." A voice behind her said, Krystal looking behind her to see number 24. It was a human with mud brown hair and purple eyes, she was wearing the unitard provided, she had a flat chest, slender legs and her hair was tied neatly in a bun

"I... Hello?" Krystal asked

"I take it you're not here to compete?" The girl asked

"No, no. My girlfriend is competing." Krystal answered honestly

"I see." The girl nodded

"Will Number Twenty Four please come."

"Later... Cutie." The girl 'flirted' before she walked out but it was clear from her tone that she was trying to piss Krystal off

'...That bitch is going down.' Krystal thought with a scowl. She looked through the curtains, wanting to see what this girl could do and what she saw was an amazing ballet performance that fused classic with more exotic dancing. Her style and flexibility were that of impossibility, a normal human couldn't be THAT flexible... She was actually scared that TwoTwo might lose.

As this girl was finished she gave a graceful bow and the judges tallied up their score. "Thank you. Is number twenty three ready yet?"

Krystal looked behind her and saw TwoTwo walk in. Well, run in panting "She is!" She called out, not worried about getting in trouble

"I'm not late am I?" TwoTwo asked as she caught her breath

"No. Right on time. You can win." Krystal nodded, kissing her deeply "Now fly TT."

"Hmm...Okay..." She blushed and walked out with a relaxed confidence. She took a deep sigh, waiting for the music to start as she closed her eyes. She heard the music start. The feel of the rhythm flowing through her...and then she started to dance. Unlike the girl before her TwoTwo danced simply yet elogantly, showing technique and skill over style, while also adding in moves from a few different dance styles so near percectly you'd think they WHERE the same style.

'You can do it TT...' Krystal thought

As TwoTwo finished her routine, the judges conversed and nodded to tally up the scores. "Thank you Ms."

TwoTwo blinked in shock as she walked off. Did... she do it? Did they not like her? Did she not get it? They walked off to where the other dancers had gone, they were all in the dinner hall raving a rest or just chatting. Some stayed in solitude. But the helper was there and explained to everyone that the judges needed time to tally up scores on each person and then compare them against others with similar numbers...It was just a matter of time. TwoTwo was, once again, a pile of nerves as she ate an apple nervously

"Don't worry...I'll be fine." Krystal stroked TwoTwo's arms "But we REALLY need to work on those confidence issues of yours."

"I know...Guess it doesn't help when my species are known for killing and not dancing." TwoTwo answered

Krystal sighed, hugging her "You've done your best TT...That's all we can ask for." Krystal whispered

"...thank you." She nodded

Time passed and then the contestants were called back up to the stage.. That was when they saw 'Miss 24'. She seemed to strut like a peacock thinking she was above the rest.

"Who the hell even IS she?" Krystal frowned. TwoTwo shrugged and stood in line with the rest of the dancers.

"First of all, thank you all for participating. It's been a better turn out than last year and each of you have given your all." One of the judges spoke

Krystal rubbed TwoTwo's back, a bit scared as well "The following contestants: five, fourteen, one, nine, seventeen, ten, twelve and twenty..." The second judge spoke. The twenties looked tense as there was not a lot of them already. TwoTwo, quadruple nervous as her nerves were like live wires "Have not gone through." The judge answered.

The eight groaned and sighed as they did not get through the preliminaries. 'They are torturing me!' TwoTwo thought in fear

"The remaining sixteen, you have gone through to the next round." The third judge answered. TwoTwo cheered, hugging Krystal

"Now, we'll reconvene here in two weeks. Keep practicing and stay sharp." The first judge spoke, giving the remaining dancers fair warning "You there: twenty three. A word." He turned his attention to TwoTwo.

"The eliminated eight, come with us please." The one of the other two judges spoke

"The rest of you: go home." The third judge answered

Krystal stayed behind, looking as TwoTwo followed the judges. As the first judge and TwoTwo entered an office room the judge looked at her with a deep gaze. The judge was an older man, greying in hair, dark eyes and a neatly trimmed beard that connected his moustache and sideburns. "Wh-what did you want to talk to me about, sir?" TwoTwo gulped and shook

"You were late." He stated simply

"Yes sir." TwoTwo nodded shaking

"I heard from the help, you had a bout of nerves. Needed the toilet. Correct?" He asked

"Yes sir." She answered again, more nervously than before

"And yet on stage you showed no sign of being nervous. You danced without restraint." He commented again

TwoTwo didn't answer with words. Her mouth was wired shut in fear. So she just nodded. Was this an interrogation?

"You know what I see, number twenty three?" He asked, TwoTwo shook her head. "Potential. I see potential."

"... Really?"

"Yes. I've noticed many people having nerves as a problem. You're not the first. How did you get over them, before the try out?" He asked

"... My girlfriend." TwoTwo smile before she shook her head "No. My soul mate. Future wife. I know we'll always be together, after all we've been through and how long we have been together. She knows me better than I do."

"Hmm..." The judge nodded "Thank you Twenty Three. Go on, you can go home."

"Oh...Um...One question?" TwoTwo sighed and then asked

"What is it?" The judge asked

"Why do you use numbers instead of our names?" TwoTwo asked

"It distances ourselves from the contestants until the right time." The judge answered "We cannot show favouritism."

TwoTwo nodded, leaving. Krystal waited outside and then saw TwoTwo walk out with a relieved smile on her face. Well she had her mask on but Krystal could tell "How'd it go?" Krystal asked. TwoTwo hugged Krystal and cried happily. She had passed the first trail, she had time to celebrate and still compete. Krystal sighed, hugging her lovingly "Let's go home." Krystal whispered

"Okay." TwoTwo nodded

* * *

*elsewhere*

Michelle hummed, brushing her hair "Hmm...It's been a while...I wonder what Krys and TT are doing?" She sighed. She looked at her computer, which had a word file with her homework on it She sighed "Still haven't done the end..." She frowned She needed to pass this class! "Hmm... Stupid English class...Stupid poetry..." She frowned It was the one class she hated "Urgh...! Fucking ass..." She cursed her English teacher. She sighed, her head falling into her hands "How am I supposed to describe what "passionate emotion elevation" is?" She groaned ... And then it clicked "Love... She... She's on about love..." Michelle realised ... And now she felt stupid. But then again she was an Antidote, they didn't think too much into this stuff "Jeez..." She sighed "Okay... Let's see." She sighed trying to wrack her brain around it. She sighed, rubbing her head 'What do I think? When I think of love...?' She thought 'Well... Krystal and TwoTwo right away. Not even really a point thinking in THAT bit.'

"Hmm… Poetry's hard..." She frowned as she didn't just think about the words...she just felt what came natural. She sighed, rubbing her forehead "Damn...did...did I just write this?" She pondered looking at the completed poem. To her... It was kind of random gibberish. It was...to her it didn't look right. It didn't make sense in some parts...it just described the way Krystal and TwoTwo looked and how she felt good around them. She sighed, hoping it was okay 'Well...Too late to do anything now...' She frowned. She shrugged, grabbing her keys "Let's see if they're ready..." she thought to herself. She left her apartment, locking the door as she texted her lovers

/translated from text speech/

"Hi guys. How's it going? Coming over in a few minutes and I hope TwoTwo got through okay. I hear some of those judges are REALLY judgemental. Love you both. $three heart emoji, three kissing emoji$"

/end translation/

"Let's get moving." She smiled, tucking her phone into her pocket. She smiled as she got on her bike and rode through town. Sometimes she was amazed at how much things had changed since she was a child. It was already a small city for people to live...Now? It was a metropolis, thriving with life. With aliens from all over the galaxy and humans all living together. Every few days a new type of crossbreed was discovered from two races falling in love. Technology was advancing all the time thanks to the combined work of the galaxy's smartest.

Life just felt... So much better

"Hmm...With Krystal having TT and I in a relationship...I wonder if she'd object to adding more...?" Michelle pondered. She was an Andotie, a free spirit, and she was more than welcome to have extra lovers.

* * *

*elsewhere*

At the Tennyson home, TwoTwo and Krystal were about to tell everyone the great news. But they wanted everyone there to hear it. SevenSeven, SixSix and Ben were coming back from an off-world mission. The two were finding it hard to keep it a secret, especially with how exited the little ones where "Now? Can you tell us now?" Luna asked eagerly

"No. Dad and Uncle Seven and Uncle Six aren't home yet." Krystal repeated

"Ooh...This suspense is KILLING us!" Scout commented and fell backwards onto some cushions. TwoTwo giggled at that

"Aunt TwoTwo fly?" Ren asked innocently

"Sure." TwoTwo smiled, picking the child up carefully

"Yay! Hmm." Ren cheered as he "flew" in his aunt's arms and then hugged her. TwoTwo laughed, hugging her

"Atem? Why're you quiet?" Krystal asked

"Just thinking...That's all." He answered

"About?" His big sister frowned

"Those things...The ones you were frightened of...I don't like them either." Atem admitted shuddering when he thought of one.

Krystal smiled, hugging him "That's brave of you to admit, Atem." She smiled. Atem smiled proudly at that

"I hope Ben and the others get here soon. I'm itching to know what happened." Looma spoke as she had Skarlet on her knee

"Agreed." EightEight nodded

"Would anyone like something to drink? Non-caffeine or sugar of course." Fifi asked, as she thought it'd help

"Awww!" The kids pouted

"Decaff coffee for me please." Helen asked

"Same here." Gwen and Hope added

"Tea for me please." Attea and Looma requested

Fifi nodded, a few other drink orders going around before she went to the kitchen "I wonder what the heck is taking your father and uncles...?" Gwen frowned

* * *

*With said people*

"That took forever..." SevenSeven groaned. Ben and SixSix nodded, the three getting off the ship that took them there

"I'll tell you this for free...I'll be glad to get back home for a drink." SixSix sighed as he stretched

"Agree." Ben laughed "Want me to go XLRay and get us there in a flash?" Ben asked

"No way man." SixSix laughed

"We walk?" SevenSeven suggested

"You kidding me? After today? Our legs would fall off." SixSix answered "Just call a cab."

"Alright, alright...Anyone have any loose change?" Ben sighed and rummaged through his pockets

* * *

*at the house*

"Now?" ML-E asked impatiently

"You'll be going to bed, if you keep that up young lady." Helen disciplined, ML-E pouting in reply. That was when there was a car door closing and that got the kids happy. Dad was home.

"DADDY!" the kids yelled, running out the door towards their father

"Gah!" Ben gasped as he was flattened by his sons and daughters "H-Hey guys..."

"Hi Daddy!" They smiled

"Um... Please... Choking. Not breathing!" Ben asked as he had a big weight on his chest. They all gasped, running off "Blah...Thanks kids." Ben breathed

"Sorry daddy." Kitty whispered

"It's okay honey. Well...What're we standing on ceremony for? I think a certain Miss has news about her dancing?" Ben asked with a kind smile

"Yea, should be fun." SixSix smiled

"R-Right...So...Is everyone *gulp* ready?" TwoTwo asked nervously

"Just tell is already!" Scout groaned. Krystal frowned as she glared at her little brother. "Sorry." Scout gulped in fear.

TwoTwo recounted the events of what happened at the competition...She omited the parts about her going to the toilet though

"... So?" Luna whispered

"... I'm into the next round." TwoTwo smiled

"WHOO! NEXT ROUND!" Scout cheered in a silly voice

"Keep going without a continue!" ML-E laughed, making a video game joke continuing from what Scout said. The family laughed at the silliness of the two kids.

"Way to go." SixSix smiled

"Thanks bro." TwoTwo responded

"Right, with that story done...I think it's time for some young ones to go to bed." Isis spoke

"But Mother!" Atem pouted

"No "buts". It's 8:30 and you all have school in the morning." Isis answered

The little ones all pouted, before a choir of yawning started "Come on you lot. Off to bed." Gwen spoke

"Hmm..." the kids frowned and headed off

"G'night!" They called

"Night kids." Ben answered. He smiled, the kids soon upstairs

"Jeez...Those kids." SevenSeven sighed

"Congrats sis." SixSix answered, hi-fiving his sister

"Thank you." TwoTwo blushed with a smile

"We'll be there for the next round." Attea promised

"Y-You don't have to do that." TwoTwo felt worried

"But we want to." Looma smiled "We missed today because the little ones had the dentist."

"Oh...How did that go?" Ben asked, as he wasn't there.

"They are all fine... but ML-E needs to brush her hair more." Helen explained

"With her speed I would've thought she would've made a better effort." Ben commented

"She does it for like a second before running off." Helen sighed

"And only you know if she's done it or not." Ben shook his head. Helen nodded, sighing "I'll have a talk with her in the morning." Ben sighed

"The dentist DID tell her." Helen explained "But I'm sure she'll listen to you more than him."

"Okay. Well...We should head to bed...We've each had long days." Ben yawned. His wives all nodded with smiles "Oh...One more thing." Ben raised a finger. TwoTwo and Krystal gulped, thinking they knew where this was going. But they were wrong, Ben hugged them. "Night you two. And yeah, you can both sleep in the same room tonight." The two blushed, gulping "Well...Night." Ben stretched. The two quickly ran upstairs to avoid it

"You shouldn't wind them up like that." EightEight commented

Ben just grinned and chuckled

* * *

*in Krystal's bedroom*

"Your dad...He has a REALLY bad sense of humour." TwoTwo commented as they shut the door behind them

"... Yea." Krystal nodded in agreement, keeping her blush

"Tell me about it." Michelle chuckled, sitting on Krystal's bed

"GAH! Michelle!" TwoTwo jumped into Krystal's arms again in worry

"Hi." She chuckled, waving

"How did you get-...Stupid question." Krystal thought about a question but realised that Michelle could materialise in the room.

"Got it babe." Michelle nodded, winking

"So...Why're you here?" TwoTwo asked as she was set down gently

"Like I wouldn't congratulate you." Michelle scoffed, rolling her eyes

"Oh, thanks Michelle." TwoTwo sighed and smiled

"Knew you'd get it." She winked

"So...What can we do now?" Michelle insinuated

"Nothing loud. Our family's here." Krystal answered

"Aw." She pouted

"But...We can have some "quiet time"." Krystal smiled

"I can agree to that." Michelle sighed. TwoTwo nodded with a smile, the two getting in bed with her "Night you two." Michelle smiled and snuggled in close

"Night." They smiled happily


	7. Bonding of Ice and the Moon

**Shadowolf of artemis** : Then you need to learn how to break apart your reviews, so they aren't massive blocks of text. Also, sorry, but I am not a Skyrim fan.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Suu is awesome but it is not Suu. And the anthro thing was a joke.

 **danifan3000** : Of course we will. That thing is just as bad as Omniverse if not worse.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost

 **danifan3000** : Must you ask? Of COURSE, we're gonna bash the reboot.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Yeah, go TwoTwo! And it was a joke.

 **thecrabmaster** : Cerise will appear soon. You'll have to wait.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Another short, calmer chapter. Just some fun.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 7: Bonding of Ice and the Moon  
**

* * *

Krystal was walking through town, humming happily. She was thinking of getting something for TwoTwo; nothing big, but a nice small present and the same with Michelle "Hmm...What to get, what to get..." She thought, before she knocked into someone "Oh sorry."

"Oh, no problem. My fault." A familiar voice answered

"Hey, it's you." Krystal realised whom she had bumped into: the Lewodan woman from before, Cersei "Cersei, nice to see you again." Krystal smiled

"Hello there, Krystal." Cersei answered "How have you been?"

"Honestly? Great." Krystal smiled and nodded

"That's wonderful. So, what're you doing in town?" Cersei asked politely

"Looking for presents." Krystal shrugged before she felt a wait on her shoulders "... Huh?"

"Presents!" Luna smiled, hanging on Krystal's back via her shoulders

"Luna?!" Krystal gasped "What're you doing here?"

"Some child you know?" Cersei asked kindly

"My sister." Krystal nodded

"I followed you! You forgot your purse!" Luna smiled, holding up a pink purse with flowers on it making Krystal blush "I sniffed you out!" Luna added, wiggling her nose "You smell a lot like flowers, Aunty TwoTwo and Michelle!"

"Luna..." Krystal blushed "You little scamp...Thank you...Go home now; please?" She asked in embarrassment

"No! Don't wanna!" Luna pouted "We never hang out anymore!"

"But...I-We...err..." Krystal tried to answer "Does Momma Selene know that you are here?"

"Yep!" She giggled "She asked me to go find you and said I could stay as long as I don' cause a problem!"

"You're quite energetic; aren't you?" Cersei asked kindly

"Yep!" Luna giggled again "Especially near a full moon!"

"... She can be." Krystal sighed, nodding

"Who're you, Miss?" Luna asked, as she was trying to be polite.

"Hello. I am Cersei." She smiled

"Nice to meet you, Sir-Sea." Luna spoke trying to enunciate Cersei's name

"... Call her Cee." Krystal chuckled

"Okay. Hello Ms Cee." Luna answered kindly

"Hello." The handmaid giggled

"Can we hang out now? Please?" Luna asked the pair

"... Fine." Krystal sighed, smiling a bit

"Yay!" Luna leaped onto Krystal with a happy hug

Krystal laughed, hugging her sister "Come on then. Let's get moving." Krystal commented

"Of course." Cerise nodded

"On to: Ice Cream!" Luna smiled

"We're not getting ice cream." Krystal deadpanned

"... Awwwww!" She pouted

"Well...Maybe not YET at least." Cerise answered

"... Yay!" Krystal cheered, hugging her quickly "Looks like you've got a fan." Krystal teased. Cersei blushed and chuckled gently

* * *

*Time Skip*

Luna smiled, lapping at her ice cream "She really likes ice cream, doesn't she?" Cerise asked

"Yep. All of my family do." Krystal chuckled. Cersei nodded, blushing a bit "So um... How... How has everything been for you?" Krystal asked

"... Okay." She gulped

"Really? You don't seem sure." Krystal commented

"I'm sure." She nodded

"Okay. Luna, how's the vanilla?" Krystal asked

"Lick, lick, lick." Luna answered happily

"... She likes it." Krystal giggled

"Must be nice." Cerise smiled

"... Huh?" The sisters asked in confusion, tilting their heads in unison

"I-I don't have any sisters. It must be nice that you both get on well." Cerise answered

"No siblings?!" Luna gasped dramatically

"No...But...It's not too bad." Cerise giggled. Luna still looked in shock and amazement

"It's not uncommon, Luna." Krystal laughed

"It isn't?"

"Many people have only one child." Cerise explained

"... WHAT?!" Luna all but screamed, her yell echoing throughout the mall

"Luna, SHH!" Krystal covered her sister's mouth. Luna flinched, whimpering a bit "Oh. I'm sorry, Luna." Krystal frowned, apologising

"... It's okay." She whispered, feeling sad and embarrassed

"It's just you were a bit loud." Krystal explained

"Sorry." She whispered again

"It's okay. Just...Try not to get too overly emotional. Okay?" Krystal asked

"Okay." Luna nodded timely

"Thanks, Luna." Krystal hugged her. Luna nodded, hugging her

'Oh...So having siblings means having small fights and then making up with them.' Cerise thought

"You okay?" Krystal asked

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm just learning." Cerise answered

"Learning?" Luna asked, tilting her head in confusion

"Learning on how to treat family. I like learning new things." Cerise answered

"You'll like Krystal!" Luna smiled

"Luna, stop trying to get me flustered." Krystal giggled

"... Flustered?" Luna blinked

"Um...Embarrassed...No that's not the right word." Krystal answered Luna blinked in confusion before her eyes got a bit glazed over "Luna? Luna, are you having a vision?" Krystal asked

'A vision?' Cerise thought in shock

 _"Beware the green hunter of ten, the hound of the Nemesis is innocent, prepare for the blood to betray."_ Luna listed off before she blinked a few times, her eyes returning to normal

"Oh...D-Did I have another vision?" Luna asked

"Yeah...Yeah you did." Krystal nodded

"Oh... Okay." Luna nodded nervously

"Do these...Visions happen often?" Cerise asked

"There random." Krystal shrugged

"One time I had three in a row! One came true the next day, one came true a month later and the last came true on bid sis' birthday!" Luna smiled proudly

"Problem is they are vague. Not exact. Knowing the prophecy doesn't allow us to change anything. It's more like... Spoilers. We know something will happen but not the when or how." Krystal explained

"Must be difficult. But it sounds like a good gift to have." Cerise commented

"It's tingly." Luna giggled

"Tingly? Really?" Cerise asked

"Yep!" She nodded with a giggle

"... What's tingly?" Cersei asked making Krystal grin madly

"...Why do I feel like I've walking into a social mine field?" Cerise gulped. And as if on que Krystal grabbed her and began to quickly tickle her "Hmm! N-No-ho-ho-ho!" Cerise giggled, though she tried to hide her laughs

"Yes!" Krystal giggled, tickling faster

Cerise handed over her ice cream to Luna as she didn't want to drop it. But she was laughing too hard. Luna grabbed the ice cream thought, giggling "S-S-Stop! Stop it, please!" Cerise laughed

"Nope! You're giggles are too cute!" Krystal laughed

"I-I'm gonna cry! I'm gonna cry!" Cerise laughed

"Crying laughing is good." Luna smiled

"N-N-Nah-ho-ho-ho!" Cerise laughed and began to cry happily

Krystal smiled and stopped tickling her "Feel better, now?" Krystal asked kindly

"... Yes." She nodded

"Okay...Let's get you up." Krystal smiled

Cersei nodded, Krystal helping her up "Oh...Oh heaven...Ah...Where...Where's my ice cream?" Cerise panted

"Here!" Luna smiled

"...It's half gone." Krystal commented

"... It melted?"

"...Your fur has ice cream on it." Krystal responded

"... That's my ice cream."

"Are you sure...?" Krystal inquired and teased Luna nodded nervously

"...It's okay. I don't think I could've eaten all that ice cream anyway." Cerise smiled, still feeling tickilish

Krystal sighed... And then blushed at what Luna said next "Your new girlfriend is really nice Sis." Luna smiled

"N-New g-girlfriend?" Cerise blushed as well.

"Luna...!" Krystal groaned and blushed into her hands

"What?"

"She...We're not..." Krystal tried to explain

"No what?" Luna blinked "You're girls and friends right?"

"Oh...Oh you meant..." Cerise calmed down

"Oh f...Girl FRIEND...!" Krystal enunciated

"Yea." Luna nodded, rolling her eyes

"I-I thought, you meant...Something else." Krystal answered

"... Huh?"

"I...Nothing. You're too young for that talk yet." Krystal sighed. That made Luna pouted cutely, huffing lightly "I'll tell you when you're older. Don't be a huff-puff wolf." Krystal sighed

Luna's pout just became bigger as she looked more upset... And even cuter "Sowwy." She mumbled cutely

"Come here." Krystal hugged her sister, jokingly "You little fluff ball." She giggled making Luna giggle and hug back

"Kryssy!" Luna giggled and hugged back laughing

"Ah come on Mooney, why in public?" Krystal laughed back, nuzzling her face into her sisters fur jokingly

"Mooney?" Cerise asked confused as the two sisters laughed

"Luna, moon?" Krystal asked with a chuckle and a roll of her eyes

"Yea." Luna giggled

"Oh right. Sorry." Cerise apologised

"It's okay!" The sisters smiled in unison

"Um...Shall...Shall we continue looking around?" Cerise suggested

"Okay." Krystal nodded, Luna running off with a laugh

* * *

*Time Skip*

Cersei laughed as the sisters finished their story, the sun setting "Looks like we've got to head home now." Krystal sighed but smiled

"Aw!" Luna pouted

"Come on Luna, we've got to go." Krystal responded

"Don't wanna." She pouted, her tail lowering sadly

"I know." Krystal rubbed her head

"Well, I'll see you later?" Cerise asked kindly

"Sure. I'll meet you later." Krystal nodded

"... Call me." Cersei smiled, kissing Krystal's cheek before she ran away blushing

"Oooh...!" Luna hummed in shock

"Wh... Huh?" Krystal blinked, red cheeked and wide eyed

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Luna asked, with her tail wagging happily

"LUNA?!" Krystal gasped, wide eyed

"What? You and Aunt TwoTwo and Michelle are girlfriends." Luna commented

"I... Just... This is complicated." Krystal sighed, still shocked by the kiss

"Oh...You think you'll call her still?" Luna inquired

"... Yea." Krystal admitted

"Then that's good." Luna answered happily.

"Yea." Krystal nodded. Luna yawned and rubbed her eyes "Tired?" Krystal smiled, picking her up

"Hmm...Sleepy..." Luna yawned and rested her head on Krystal's shoulder

"Good girl." Krystal smiled

* * *

*back at the house*

"We're home!" Krystal called quietly as she entered the house slowly

"Hey...What happened with you two? You were gone for ages." Selene asked as she saw her pups come in through the door.

"We were having fun." Krystal shrugged "Hanging out."

"At least she's asleep. Good job." Selene praised her.

"I AM responsible." Krystal joked

"I know you are." Selene answered

"I'll put her to bed." Krystal smiled

"Thanks, Pup." Selene sighed happily and then yawned

"Long day, mum?" Krystal smiled

"Yeah...We went over Luna Lobo for a political meeting...Long trips with little to nothing to do." Selene explained

"Well... You better get some sleep." Krystal smiled

"Yeah, I should. Good night you two." Selene kissed both her daughter's on the forehead before heading to bed. Krystal smiled, setting Luna into the half Loboan's bed

"Hmm..." Luna "purred" as she felt the covers over her.

"Aww. Night moony." Krystal chuckled gently. Krystal left her sister in her room and quietly closed the door. Heading to her own room, Krystal began to think about Cerise and that kiss on her cheek... It was so strange feeling the lips of another girl

She didn't even THINK about other girls besides TwoTwo or Michelle...It was...Different? Is that the right word? All she knew was...There was something there.

And that scared her

It...It was cheating. Cheating on her two loves. She didn't think about having another girlfriend. She never intended to.

No... Some girl just kissed her on the cheek. It's not like SHE kissed CERSEI anyway! Not the cheek or lips! She wasn't cheering!

No she didn't! Cersei kissed her cheek! It wasn't cheating!

...So WHY was she brooding over this?!

"Don't be so stupid." She muttered to herself, falling in her bed "I mean I doubt she even feels that way ANYWAY. I'm over reacting. It'll...It'll blow over..." She muttered into her pillow

* * *

*with Cersei*

'I-I did it! I-I kissed Krystal!' She thought happily as she came back home. She smiled, all but skipping as she entered the embassy. She sighed happily as she entered through the embassy doors and went to her room. She fell onto her back, feeling that soft mattress spring against her lightly as she giggled

That was when the bells rang, signifying she was needed 'Oh...Needed again.' She frowned, getting up and went over to the location she was needed 'Damn bitch queen.'


	8. Break of a Heroine, the Hunter's Prey

**Hoodster225** : The phone just connects Ben's world with the other Ben's worlds. That's all. It doesn't connect EVERY world.

 **Mighty TAB X:** Who knows which 'blood' it will be. *smiles knowingly*

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost

 **jasongd** : Krystal might meet a highbreed in the next couple of chapters

 **ILoveGrey** : Grey and I have been thinking of over a dozen stories since last updating "Loving Death". I myself have updated a story that we worked on over 2 years ago. Hopefully, it won't come to that, so please be patient.

 **Might TAB X:** You'll have to wait and see.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 8: Break of a Heroine, the Hunter's Prey  
**

* * *

Krystal smiled as she double checked her homework, glad she had been able to spend time with her sister yesterday... But also worried about her prophesy 'The Green alien...And the Predator... Who are they?' she thought "Who the heck was Luna talking about...?" She sighed... "And why is history so hard and boring?!" She suddenly yelled, wanting to tear her hair out

"Are you okay Krystal?" Isis asked

"I'm fine." Krystal sighed

"History homework dragging you down?" Isis asked as she came into her room.

"Yep." Krystal grumbled a bit

"Need a hand?" Isis asked gently

"... Please." She asked

"What's the era you're researching?" Isis asked

"French Renaissance." Krystal shrugged

"Ah...Tricky subject." Isis frowned

"Yea." She nodded

"You might need to ask your great-grandfather to help." Isis suggested

"... Which one?" She giggled a bit

"...Don't be cheeky young lady. I was referring to your Great-Grandfather Max." Isis sighed. Krystal just giggled and hugged her gently "Alright, alright. Let's see if we can do this." Isis smiled. Krystal nodded, picking up her school stuff

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal sighed, carrying a bag full of her homework as she neared the Rust bucket "Hmm...Grandpa Max? Grandpa Max, are you here?" Krystal asked

The door soon opened the elderly man smiling "Oh, Krystal. What're you doing here?" He asked kindly

"I need some help." She flinched a bit with a smile

"French Renaissance?" Max asked

"French Renaissance." Krystal admitted "How'd you know?"

"That subject was always hardest for, Ben as well." Max chuckled

"So I AM like dad." She blushed

"It's not a bad thing. You're better at chemistry than your father." Max reassured her.

"I guess." Krystal smiled

"Now...Let's see what you need to do." Max responded

Krystal nodded, walking into the motor home with Max. The two began work on the homework, Max got out a couple of snacks. "Thank you so much Great Grandpa." Krystal smiled as they worked

"No problem. It's also a good thing I was there as well." Max joked

"You're not THAT old." Krystal giggled

"I'm glad you said that, honey." Max chuckled. Krystal nodded, hugging him lightly "Alright, let's get this next few questions done." Max smiled

Krystal nodded... Before an explosion went off "What the hell?!" Krystal shouted

"I'd censor you, but...What's going on?" Max called out. The two ran inside, seeing the worm alien emerge from the ground and change "The worm from before?" Max exclaimed. Krystal whimpered in fear, and the worm began to change. It soon transformed into the beetle-rhino and roared towards their direction "MOVE!" Max yelled as he grabbed Krystal and jumped out of the way. The Rhino-Beetle rushed at the two and slammed into the Rustbucket, missing them entirely "Damn it!" Max slightly cursed at seeing his home destroyed

"G-Get it away...Get it away!" Krystal shuddered in fear

"Krystal!" He gasped, shaking her lightly

"Get it away." She cried. Max flinched and hugged her close as the creature charged again

 _"Krystal! Please!"_ Ship called out from her Omintrix but seeing Krystal unable to react Ship acted on her own, forming a emerald/crystal shield

"Ship!" Max gasped as Ship continued to protect them

 _"Talk later, Max. We need to get moving!"_ Ship answered. Max nodded, running _"Come on Krystal, use your legs!"_ Ship spoke to a still frightened Krystal.

"GET AWAY!" Krystal screamed with tears in her eyes

 _'And she's still out of it.'_ Ship sighed

"ROAR!" The Rhino-Beetle roared. It was slamming its head against the shield, roaring angrily

 _"Krystal, PLEASE snap out of it!"_ Ship called out.

"Keep it away!" Krystal mumbled lightly

"Come on Krystal, wake up." Max asked... And then there was a loud whistle, the rhino-beetle shrinking into a skeletal dog like alien and stopping it's attack "What the?" Max gasped seeing the dog. Ship slowly, but carefully, brought the shield down seeing a figure walking towards them

"Good work. Now, to finish the hunt." The figure spoke pointing a gun at the two

"Who're you?" Max frowned, sneakily pulling a gun out from behind his back

"Me? I'm a hunter, you're my prey. That's all you need to know." The figure answered

"I am High Magister Max Tennyson of the Plumbers and you are under arrest." Max said, pointing his gun at the alien "Identify yourself and stand down."

The green alien smiled darkly...And whistled. The dog howled and morphed its shape into a giant tarantula like being

"Oh hell no..." Max gasped. The green alien smiled as he kept his own blaster at them "What kind of insane lunatic are you?!" Max snapped

""Insane lunatic"? I'm a hunter. And you're the prey." He answered "And prey ALWAYS has bad last words."

"Well here are my Last Words: RustBreaker Protocol." Max smirked

"What the hell is..." The alien started befire a massive blast if green energy sent him and the tarantula flying, the RustBucket having transformed into some sort of tank

"G-Grandpa?" Krystal shook

"Last resort." Max said quickly before the back of thr 'tank' opened up to reveal a tiny rocket looking car "Come on!" He urged, dragging her to the car with the two trying to get in... Only for Max to scream in pain as his left arm was shot off as he got into the car, the emergency transport racing off while the tank dealt with the attackers

"Grandpa! Your arm!" Krystal cried as she saw Max's bloodied stump

"It... It's fine." Max panted as the vehicle faced towards Plumber HQ, Ship once again inside Krystal's Matrix

"You're bleeding!" She sobbed

"I'll be fine." He smiled "Promise." And within seconds they arrived at Plumber HQ, Max fell unconscious as he had lost a lot of blood.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Krystal yelled as she pushed the door open, alerting all of the Plumbers in the building

* * *

*Time skip*

Max was unconscious in the medical bay with nurses stabilizing him. Krystal was shaking in fear in the waiting room, she had her great-grandfather's blood over her back and shoulder. Soon a doctor emerged from the room, sighing

"D-Doc? Is...Is he okay?" Krystal asked sadly

"He's fine. He lost a lot of blood but not highly life threatening. Just needed some work. We are working on a robotic arm for him." The doctor informed

Krystal nodded but still looked down. She looked at the floor in self-disgust. This was her fault! WHY was she such a coward towards those monsters? She groaned in self-loathing, her head falling into her hands

"Ms Krystal, are you alright?" The doctor asked kindly

"No. Thisnis my fault." She whispered

"YOUR fault? I'm sorry Ms Krystal, I fail to understand." The doctor responded

"If... If I hadn't been a coward... This wouldn't have happened." Krystal cried

"We all get afraid Ms Krystal. Everyone does." The doctor explained

"BUT I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN!" she couldn't stop herself from snapping

The doctor pulled back in shock. He could see that Krystal was overly emotional at this point. "I've called your father, he'll be here shortly." Krystal cried gently, hugging herself "It'll...It'll be alright Ms." The doctor spoke as he left.

"It's my fault." Krystal whimpered. Shortly after, Ben came around with the family.

"Krys!" The little ones called, running over and hugging her

She sniffed sadly, her eyes red from crying so much. "G-Guys..."

"... Oh Krystal." Ben sighed, hugging her

"D-Daddy..." Krystal sniffed and cried again

"It's okay." Attea urged

"I-I hurt Great Grandpa...It's my fault." She cried

"It's not your fault." Looma frowned

"B-But...I...I was scared." Krystal sniffed

The parents sighed, all hugging her

* * *

*Time Skip*

Soon Max left the hospital room, smiling "Hey kids." Max smiled as he saw his family

"Great Grandpa!" The little ones yelled, hugging him crying

"It's okay, kids. I'm alright." Max answered

"Grandpa!" Gwen and Ben said, hugging him

"Oh...I'm fine...And it's good that you're here." Max sighed

"Grandpa, what happened?" Gwen asked

"The one controlling the predictors is some 'hunter'." Max explained simply in pain

"You mean that Crabdozer and Slamworm creature is controlled by some hunter? What does he want?" Ben asked

"... Apparently hunting Krystal." Max sighed

"He...He's hunting...?" Ben went wide eyed

"D-Daddy...What does "hunting" mean?" Scout asked

"It means following a target to catch it!" Luna grinned proudly

"So...Like when Luna...Is hunting us...In hide and seek?" Scout tried to think of a comparison.

"Yes... But he wants to hurt Krystal when he catches her." Selene added

"Hmm." Scout frowned when he didn't comprehend it.

"No one hurt's Krysy!" ML-E snapped protectively, trying to look tough but instead looked cute

"We won't let that happen." Helen nodded and rubbed her daughter's head

"Yea!" Atem nodded proudly at her kids, happy they wanted to protect their siblings

"Let's get grandpa home before we put a protective barrier around Krystal. Okay?" Ben asked. Max chuckled, holding his stump of an arm which was now in a cast

"This way, Magister." Helen spoke as a plumber. Krystal was still frozen in her seat. She was petrified

"Krystal?" Max asked her. Krystal didn't respond, she was just staring blankly at the floor "Krystal!" He said, shaking her lightly. Krystal looked up and ran off in shame.

"Kryssy!" The kids called out

"I've got her." Ben frowned. He quickly ran after her, easily keeping up with her. Krystal had ran outside and hid herself behind a tree still crying.. Ben sighed as he found her, kneeling next to her and hugging her close

"L-Leave me...A-Alone." Krystal cried

Ben was silent, just holding her close. Krystal cried until her tears ran dry, she had no more. "Better?" He smiled sadly

"No...And...Yes..." Krystal answered sadly. Ben sighed, rubbing his back "Is...Is it my fault?" She cried. "Does Grandpa Max...Hate me?"

"No, he doesn't hate you." Ben sighed, holding her close

"B-But...I-I did...Nothing!" She sobbed

"I know how you feel. I've been in similar situations." Ben said, pulling says and sitting down as he looked to the sky "But right now? You are a braver person than me. You remember your dream right?"

"To be a hero. To help people. To take after you so you can finally not have to worry about this." Krystal nodded with a small smile which quickly turned into a frown "But..."

"Krystal. I had quiet being a hero by the age you realised the real reason you want to be a hero." Ben interrupted "I got the Omnitrix when I was ten and I got so scared of dying... So scared of almost every corner... So scared of failing... I outright quiet. I only put it back on to save Grandpa Max when he went missing. Not to be a hero again, that was an accident. Just to save him and get payback. From the moment I took the watch off till another spersific day I wasn't a hero. Heck, there was a period shortly after I gained the Ultimatrix I let myself be absorbed by the fame and became arrogant and self-centred, far from a hero. And it wasn't until another special day that snapped me back into being a hero once more. I still do not considered those 'sins' washed away. You're a better hero than I am Krystal. That's why I know you can get passed this." Ben smiled

"What... What where those days?" Krystal couldn't help but ask

"The first day, when I was 16, that made me a hero again... Was the day you, James and your siblings that are no longer her where born." Ben smiled proudly "Seeing the beauty of life, life I created... And seeing the smallest, you, wanting so desperately to stay with me... It helped me. Saved me. It made me... Me again."

"And... The second day?" Krystal asked, her heart full of joy

"The day I met Isis... the day you came back to my life." Ben smiled, hugging her close "You saved me twice Krystal. You have always been my hero."

Krystal sniffed happily and hugged her father tightly "D-Daddy..."

"It's okay Princess... It's okay to cry... It's okay to be scared." Ben smiled, hugging her close

"I-I can't cry...I-I ran out..." She choked-laughed. Ben laughed gently, smiling

* * *

*Time Skip*

Back at the house, Krystal was with her family and had finally apologized to her grandfather even though he insisted, she didn't need too. She was sitting in her room, looking down at a picture from when she was younger. It had: her, her mothers, her father, Atem and Luna...And James. It was shortly after Atem and Luna where born. It was a happy time, seeing them come home for the first time. They were so cute. She loved them so much. It...It was easier back then. Well...Not exactly "easy" since the kids kept crying in the middle of the night, but...It was happier. And they sometimes relaxed and calm down when she held them. Now...Now this hunter was after her. And he was willing to go through her family to get her. ... She had to be stronger! She had to protect them! "Ship..." Krystal whispered

 _"Yeah Krystal?"_ Ship responded in her Omnitrix

"I need to get training." She spoke with a growing determination

 _"I... Sorry?"_ Ship blinked

"I have to...get past this...FEAR. I-I need to get stronger. Emotionally." Krystal answered

"That's my warrior." Looma smiled

"GAH! M-Mama Looma!" Krystal's heart almost leaped out of her chest. Looma smiled, walking over and hugging her "M-Mama Looma..." Krystal blushed

"Do you remember when you first unlocked Amazon?" She smiled

"Um...Kinda. It's been a while since I've used her." Krystal admitted

"I helped you get over your fear of those monsters." Looma smiled

"Yeah...yeah you did...I'm sorry I forgot." Krystal apologised. Looma smiled and held her close "Can...Can you help?" Krystal asked

"I did before. I will now." Looma smiled

"Thank you." Krystal turned around and hugged her.

Looma smiled and held her close

* * *

*Downstairs*

Skarlet, Looma's daughter, laughed as she watched wrestling in TV "SHOULD we let her watch that?" Hope asked in worry

"She's a fighter, like her mother. I'd be surprised if we DIDN'T let her watch it." Helen answered. Skarlet suddenly cheered as the wrestlers began to draw blood and they sweat dropped

"Okay, TV off." Hope commented and went to turn the goggle-box off. Skarlet whined and cried lightly "Oh, Skarlet. Don't whine, you're too young to see blood." Hope frowned. Skarlet just pouted "Don't pout..." Hope frowned sadly

Attea sighed and picked Skarlet up "Come on, Skarlet. We'll talk to mummy. Okay?" Attea responded

"Mumma!" Skarlet cheered gently. And with that, Looma and Krystal came down. And it seemed that Krystal's mood had changed

"Mamma!" Skarlet cheered

"Hello, baby. You having fun?" Looma smiled as she came over to her

"Uh,hu!" She nodded with a grin

"She was watching wrestling. It was okay...until people started bleeding." Attea added

"... So?" Looma blinked in confusion

"...She...She's only a couple of years old, she shouldn't be watching bloody wrestlers." Attea answered. Looma blinked and began laughing

"What's so funny?" Hope asked

"Normal Tetramand's normally see gladiatorial fights by the time they Skarlet's age. It's normal." Looma smiled

"Well...I guess THAT makes sense." Ben sighed

"We ARE warriors." Looma reminded "We reach the children about this so they don't endanger themselves. We are not stupid."

"Even MORE sense." Attea nodded "If I was like my dad, I would've put a blaster in Scout's hands the moment he could walk. But I'm not, so I won't."

"Nope. You did it when he was three." Gwen replied simply

"...True. But it WAS just a water gun." Attea reassured them

"Yea, the real one was at four." Krystal giggled

"Yeah...We need to talk to you about that." Ben deadpanned. Attea laughed nervously, blushing

* * *

*With the hunter*

"Damn...That girl escaped...But not without having injuries." The Hunter smiled darkly. He smirked, he and his dog walking towards their ship. Behind them where a slightly thirty dead Plumbers "And good job my pet. You're a good beast." The Hunter added. The dog alien nodded but looked at the bodies and felt bad as it followed its master, it even whimpered a bit "What's the matter with you?" The hunter asked. The dog whimpered, looking back at the bodies "They're dead. Get over it." He answered. He even raised his hand, as if to slap the beast. The dog moved its head down as to become passive and continued to follow her master.


	9. Bonds of Family, Light

**Red the Pokemon Master:** Do not ask for updates of other stories as reviews for unrelated stories, it is rude and insulting.

 **Hoodster225:** I... do you know how Multiverse Theory or phones work in general? The phone devices are in the worlds of the alternate Ben's and are connected to CALL each other. You can not just call random places. And even then HOW would they call JAMES specifically? When there are near INFINITE universes.

 **Mighty TAB X** : 1, Yes I am continuing Naruto. And 2... LUNA ISN'T REAL! She is Luna Lovegood, from Harry Potter? In Ghost's and my stories we joke about our 'in story' counterparts being with her and Catherine from the game with the same name. IT IS PRETEND/A JOKE!

 **jasongd** : Eventually.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost

 **jasongd** : It'll happen sometime.

 **Red the Pokemon Master** : We've completed the story, we just have to edit and upload. But due to our lives and the number of stories we write, we've got a lot on our plates.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Another short-ish chapter. Not too short but oh well. And there are just three chapters left of the first arc, and warning next chapter will be a bit... dark. A bit darker than Ghost and I had originally intended

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 9: Bonds of Family, Light  
**

* * *

In Looma's room, she was helping Krystal overcome her fear of these predators. And by that... Krystal was going through hell "NO! Stay away!" Krystal cried as she was facing a fake Slamworm

"Krystal." Looma snapped

"S-Sorry...I-It's so real..." Krystal shook in place

"Because you are making it real." Looma frowned. It was a part of Tetramand training,a gas that brought out your fear. The training was to help you concur her fears

"But...But..." Krystal sniffed

"FIGHT!"

"Hmm..." Krystal whimpered at the monstrous creature.

"HISS!" The Slamworm salivated

Looma sighed and flicked a switch, water filling the room and washing away the scent. Krystal saw the figment of her imagination wash away as she was now dripping wet from water. She was on her knees, shaking a bit "Oh Krystal...I know it's terrifying...But it's part of pushing through that fear." Looma explained

"I was so scared." Krystal cried "So weak!"

"Shh-shh-shh-shh...It's okay...It's alright." Looma answered and hugged her gently to calm her down

"You are not weak." She soothed

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She whimpered

"It's fine." Looma toothed "I promise. Let's take five minutes. Get our minds off it." Looma suggested

"... Okay." Krystal nodded weakly

"Here, come on..." She lifted her up. Krystal nodded, letting herself be pulled up "It's okay Krystal...You'll learn." Looma answered softly

"I guess." She sighed. As Looma sat Krystal down, she got a couple of warm drinks for them to have. "Thanks, Mama Looma." Krystal smiled lightly as she had her hot chocolate in her hand.

"You're welcome." Looma answered "It helps."

"Yeah...It does." Krystal nodded. Looma sighed, hugging her "Um...Later...I-I might go see how Ms Terry and Ben Jr later." Krystal spoke

"Of course. Say hello for me." Looma smiled "Want to bring any of your siblings along?"

"I think they'd overwhelm him." Krystal chuckled lightly

Looma chuckled at that, hugging her "I guess you're right." She nodded

"I'll see you later. Okay?" Krystal commented

"Sure, don't be too late." Looma answered

"Promise!" Krystal smiled weakly

* * *

*Time skip*

Krystal came to a house in a nice part of town, this was the home of Terrie Caul, the headmistress of the kids and the mother of Ben Jr. Terri use to be in the family and she loved Ben, Krystal's father. The rest of the family saw her as part of the family but... the harem life style wasn't for her, so she left and had Ben's child. But everyone still saw her as part of the family. She knocked on the door and waited. Then the door opened.

"Krystal!" Terri, headmistress of Krystal's little siblings' school, smiled before she hugged her motherly

"Hi Terri; how've you been?" Krystal smiled as she hugged back

"Great. And I know someone who's exited to see you." Terri smiled

"Hmm...is it...Jr?" Krystal joked lightly

"Wow, got it in one!" Terri laughed, letting Krystal inside

"Thanks Ms Terri." Krystal answered

"Not a problem, let me just get Jr." Terri smiled "And you don't need to call me Miss." Terri repeated, the two walking through the simple yet stylish house

"Mama." A small boy spoke happily as he was putting down a picture book and say his mother. The child looked like Ben but with his mother eyes

"Hey Jr." Krystal waved

"Kryssy!" Ben Jr reached out and crawled to her. Krystal laughed, hugging her little brother "Kryssy!" Jr smiled, kissed her cheek and hugged her

"Hey Jr, how have you been?" Krystal grinned

"Good, Mama got me pic-shore book." Jr smiled

"Oh! You're already reading?!" Krystal playfully gasped

"That he is. He's learned to read and talk better than learning to walk. But he's making GREAT progress." Terri smiled

"Oh my, you're getting so big!" Krystal gasped and smiled in praise

"Uh-huh." Jr smiled. "I'm gonna be a big boy."

"That you are!" Krystal smiled

"I want to be like Daddy when I grow up!" Jr nodded with a smile

"Really? Be a hero? Helping people?" Krystal bounced him up and down gently

"Yea!" He nodded happily

"Mama's little wonder." Terri smiled

"Hmm..." Jr frowned

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked

"Mama...I'm hungry." Ben Jr turned to his mother

Terri and Krystal where silent... Before they laughed happily "You're such a good boy." Terri smiled and took Jr from Krystal.

"Agreed." Krystal smiled

"Mama..." Ben Jr looked up at her mother and held on

"Come on, let's get you some food." Terri smiled

Krystal smiled, following the two to their kitchen "Whoa...Looks like you're quite the healthy mama." Krystal commented

"Jr has the occasional sweet, but...Not TOO often." Terri chuckled "We don't want him to get unhealthy."

"Guess that makes sense." Krystal nodded "We do want our little Jr to grow up big and strong like Daddy." Krystal grinned

"Uh-huh. I need my fruit and veggies." Jr answered

"...A kid who LIKES his veggies? That's incredible." Krystal chuckled

"That's my boy." Terri smiled

"Maybe you can be Krystal's sidekick when you're older." Ship smiled as she emerged from the watch

"Ah!" Jr hid himself in his hands in fright

"... Huh?" Ship blinked

"Oh, Jr isn't used to things popping out at him. Jack-in-the-boxes frighten him." Terri answered

"Sorry." Ship flinched

"It was a bad day with my sister." Terri answered

"What happened?" Krystal asked, rubbing Jr's head to try and calm him down

"She got one of those...Freddy Fazbear Halloween jack in the boxes, the Halloween prior. We went over and she left it out in his reach." Terry frowned

"... Bitch." Krystal whispered so Jr didn't hear

"She said it was an accident. It was to scare the trick or treaters." Terri answered

"Still." Krystal frowned "You okay little bro?"

"Yes Kryssy." Ben Jr nodded slowly

"... Want to see me go alien?" Krystal asked, wanting him to smile again

"Yay! Please, please!" Jr clapped his hands

Krystal smiled, activating her Omnitrix "Let's see..." Krystal spoke as she chose an alien that might be small enough for the room, but not threatening. She smiled, becoming Speed Queen "How's this, Jr?" She asked

"Wow..." Jr looked on in awe, then clapped while laughing. Krystal smiled and ran around lightly

"Whoa! Mind yourself, Krystal. Otherwise you'll be cleaning this house." Terri warned her

"I can control myself!" Krystal smiled

"I know you can. Just giving you a fair warning." Terri answered as she placed a bowl of fruit mush in front of Ben Jr. Jr smiled, eating happily

"You give him mushed up fruit?" Speed Queen asked

"His teeth haven't come through yet. Not ALL of them at least." Terri answered

"Ya!" Jr smiled

"Oh...Getting your milk teeth." Krystal cooed

"Uhhu!" He nodded happily

"You know...There's a tooth fairy who gives money to those who lose their baby teeth." Krystal smiled

"Really?" Jr asked

'Oh dear.' Terri chuckled

"Yeah she does. But, there's a special rule about her: if you have bad teeth, she'll give you small money. But if you brush every day and night, the teeth you lose will give you big money." Krystal smiled and carried on

"Okay! Promise!" Jr smiled

"Atta boy." Krystal tussled his hair. Jr smiled at that, chuckling a bit. Krystal quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for her to go. "Sorry, I gotta go." Krystal smiled sadly

"Oh..." Jr frowned

"I guess it must be important." Terri answered

"Yea. The family wants me back." Krystal chuckled

"Well, I better not keep you. Give your father our love." Terri smiled

"Daddy!" Ben Jr nodded with a smile

"I'll say "hi" to daddy for you. Bye." Krystal smiled and left…. at super speed...

"DAMN IT KRYSTAL!" Terri snapped lightly while Jr laughed as all the paper was blown into the air

* * *

*Time skip, with Krystal*

"Sorry I'm late." Krystal apologized to her family as she arrived

"You're right on time actually." Fifi smiled

"Oh...Right." Krystal smiled as she transformed back to normal

"Kiss!" Betty smiled, crawling over and holding her arms up

"You want a kiss? Okay, Betty. Hmwah!" Krystal smiled, picked up her sister and gave her an over the top kiss on her sister's cheek

"No! Kiss!" Betty giggled, hugging her

"She means you." Hope giggled

"I know what she meant." Krystal giggled and tickled Betty lightly. Betty giggled, wiggling in her sisters arms "There we go. Whoop, careful." Krystal smiled. Betty giggled as Krystal sat her back down

"Krystal?" Kitty asked quietly

"Hey, Kitty...You okay?" She asked kindly. Kitty made a motion for Krystal to get closer, wanting to whisper to her "Okay...What is it?" She asked as she got closer

"... Om." Kitty said playfully, acting like the was biting Krystal's ear

"Ah! Oh no! My ear! She was so hungry you got my ear!" Krystal rolled around. Kitty smiled, not letting go and even hugging Krystal as she held back her laughter

"Okay, dinner is...Oh..." Fifi spoke as she came through only to see Krystal, Kitty and Betty playing and she giggled lightly

"Mama Fifi! Help! They're trying to eat me!" Krystal laughed

"Well, if they do...They'll be too full to have their DINNER." Fifi smiled, emphasising the last word to grab their attention. Kitty and Betty stopped playing, looking exited

"Thank you." Krystal answered

"Dinner table, please." Fifi chuckled. The kids ran off to the table, well Betty half crawled

"...That was an event." Krystal giggled

"Looked like it." Fifi smiled

"Hmm..." Krystal got up. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome." Hope chuckled. The two walked into the dining room

"Ah, finish giggling?" Gwen asked

"Had fun!" Kitty giggled

"I was talking to Krystal, but I'm glad YOU had fun, little kitten." Gwen smiled

"Yea, we had fun." Krystal smiled

"That's great. Did Terri or Jr say anything about us?" Ben asked as he helped with the plates

"They love you." She smiled

"Awe..." the girls smiled

"That's good to know. We'll have to invite them round next week." Ben smiled

"You were planning to anyway." Gwen chuckled

"Oh I know." Ben responded. "How's Jr doing?"

"You where there last week Daddy." ML-E giggled

"Well Jr is teething, he's leading to walk and learning to read." Krystal smiled

"He's learning to read THAT early?" Fifi asked

"What can I say? He has his mother's brains." Ben smiled

"Like Kitty." Gwen smiled, her daughter smiling proudly

"Yeah, like Kitty." Ben nodded

"Thank you." Kitty beamed

"You're welcome Kitten." Ben chuckled, to witch Kitty just smiled and meowed... And then Luna made light, playful, barking noises

'Here we go again.' The parents thought with a chuckle

"Luna, what did we say about yipping at the table?" Selene asked her daughter

"... I was playing with Kitty." Luna whispered, looking down at her food

"I know you were, I wasn't being mean. But there's a time and place." Selene answered, then she leaned in close to her daughter's ear and whispered "Do it after dinner, you can play then."

"Okay Mummy." She nodded

"Atta girl." Selene smiled. Krystal smiled, enjoying her time with her family and as they were finishing, Betty began to get a little sleepy. Betty and Alex both yawned, stretching lightly

"Bed time for these two." Fifi sighed happily

"Ahma big girl!" Skarlet smiled... Before she and Ren yawned

"You're a big girl who is sleepy." Looma chuckled lightly

"No tired." She whispered

"Yeah, you are..." Lomma responded and picked her daughter up.

"Mamma." Ren whispered tiredly

"I've got you Ren. Come on baby." EightEight picked up her son

"Sleepy." Ren whispered

"Of course you are. Excuse us, everyone." EightEight spoke

"Take your time." Ben nodded

"Night." The littlest ones called tiredly, slowly falling asleep in their mothers arms

"Awe..." Krystal smiled "Need a hand with the dishes, Mama Fifi?"

"I would be happy for the help." She chuckled with a smile

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Phew...That was a lot of pots." Krystal sighed in her seat

"We have a big family." Fifi smiled

"And I wouldn't have it any other way..." Krystal slumped more into her seat.

"You'll ruin your back sitting like that." Fifi spoke motherly to her

"... Too tired to care..." She smiled jokingly

"...Okay. Then I guess you don't want pudding." Fifi smiled to herself and went to the kitchen to grab Krystal's attention

"Pudding!" Krystal smiled with a laugh

"There we go." Fifi chuckled, bringing out a slice of hot bread and butter pudding with vanilla ice cream. Krystal laughed and hugged her "Whoop, careful. This is hot." Fifi spoke.

"Yea yea, I know." he chuckled as they sat down to have pudding, the mothers came down after putting their children to bed.

"That was easy for once." Hope chuckled

"I know...God help us when they discover video games." Gwen sighed

"Don't jinx it." Hope shuddered

"PLEASE don't." Ben mumbled

"I was just saying." Gwen answered. They all nodded at that. They soon got their puddings from inside the kitchen and were now relaxing and enjoying their days off. The older kids where watching a calmer movie while the adults and Krystal relaxed

"Awe..." The kids smiled as they saw the nice part in the movie.

"Sounds nice." Krystal chucked

"It is." Luna wagged her tail.

"Achoo!" ML-E sneezed as she was behind her sister. That made the adults chuckle and smile

Scout during this was falling to sleep on the settee arm, but his positioning made it seem he was watching the film. Atem was fully awake, laying attention to the film along with Luna, ML-E was sniffing lightly. Partly from the film and partly because of Luna's tail and Kitty was fast asleep between her sisters

"Looks like we've got a few sleepy heads here." Ben whispered as he saw Kitty and saw Scout.

"True." Krystal giggled

"I've got Scout." Attea yawned lightly

"Mrs wait till they're all asleep." Looma suggested

"Sure..." Attea nodded off as well. Ben sighed and nodded

"Long days at the conference hall does nothing for the mind." Gwen sighed

"... Huh?" They asked

"Long boring speeches and not enough excitement." Gwen answered pointing to Attea. They all chuckled, seeing Attea falling asleep

"A...nd...Gone." EightEight chuckled

"Yea." Ben smiled

"Guess we should head for bed..." Hope commented

Krystal shrugged, stretching "We should...Pretty sure there's school tomorrow..." Krystal commented "Want me to help put these guys to sleep?"

"Nah, we've got this honey. You head to bed." Ben answered with a smile

"Okay." Krystal nodded "See you tomorrow."

"Night Krystal." They each responded, and even some of them gave her a hug before she headed off to bed.

Krystal smiled, heading upstairs. As she headed to bed, she began to strip off, to get her pyjama's on. She yawned, crawling onto her bed "Hmm...Pillows..." Krystal mumbled as her head hit the soft bed cushion. She smiled, falling asleep happily

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal was running through town, after hours of training and failing "D-Damn it..." She panted "I still can't... Finish it." She frowned. She choked back tears and ran to a bench in the middle of the park, where she could be alone but she didn't even reach the bench as what looked like a grenade rolled in front of her, smoke quickly escaping with Krystal falling unconscious almost instantly

"Got you." A voice spoke darkly and grabbed her.

... It was the alien!


	10. A Hero Breaking, WARNING! DARK CHAPTER!

**Mighty TAB X** : You didn't upset me. I was just shellshocked.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost

 **To everyone who reviewed** : Thank you fo liking the chapter, hope you continue to read

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Be warned everything. This chapter is VERY dark. The original version of it was MUCH darker, I have heavily edited it but it is still dark. The point of this chapter was Krystal seeing one of the worst case scenario's of when a hero looses with the next chapter helping her accept the trauma and grow from it.

So warning, if you are not a fan of dark stuff I suggest you skip this chapter.

But do not be worried: this chapter will be up on Friday. As well as the next chapter of James' Harem and several other of my fics. The reason?

FRIDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!

So expect a bunch of updates then on several of my fics, as well as several new fics!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 10: A Hero Breaking, WARNING! DARK CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

Krystal's head was pounding, it was like her mind was in a vice, or that someone was stomping on her brain with cleats"... Ow." She groaned "Wh-What happened...?" She grumbled and she heard indistinct voices.

"I have defeated and captured the younger Tennyson." a first voice said darkly

"Excellent. Bring her to me, I must study her." a second one said back

"S-Study...?" She panted in worry. She slowly blinked, slowly waking up 'Where...Am I?' She thought. She looked around... And saw what looked like some form of trophy room 'What...What on Earth...?' She wondered

"Woof." An unfamiliar bark yipped at her.

"Huh?" She blinked, looking down. There she saw a dark blue dog, whose fur seemed to be entirely made of hard natural plates and the dog also looked skeletal "Um...Nice...Doggie?" She gulped, seeing the stationary sitting dog, who was looking back at her "Y... You okay?" Se asked nervously. The dog tilted its head, while still making eye contact "Er... Wanna let me go?" She smiled lightly. The dog looked up and then to the closed door and then back to Krystal...It gently whimpered "... Does this guy abuse you?" Krystal frowned. The dog looked at the door again, as the hunter was still talking. The dog looked at Krystal...And nodded "You pour thing." Krystal frowned. The dog looked up sadly, but it still sat in its place "... Come on, want a hug?" Krystal smiled

"Aroo?" The dog tilted its head at Krystal.

"A hug." She opened her arms. Well, as best she could. The dog looked at her funny and then sniffed at her, looking for anything wrong...And then got closer. Krystal smiled, hugging the space dog lightly

"Roo..." The dog woofed lightly

"Good... Girl." Krystal smiled, raking a quick second to glance down

"Woof." The now identified alien dog woofed happily and licked her cheek

"Ha." Krystal chuckled, smiling

"You're a good dog...aren't you girl?" Krystal asked, giving the dog a fuss. The dog smiled, yipping a bit

"What's going on in there?" The hunter's voice demanded. The dog flinched and backed up

"Huh?" Krystal frowned and looked in the direction of the voice. Soon the green alien walked in, fangs clenched

"What're you doing?" He glared

"I-I was just-Ack!" Krystal tried to explain but had her throat gripped.

"Shut up. I wasn't talking to you." He threw her a small way and then turned to his dog.

"That dog is a loving being! It needs to be shown love!" Krystal snarled

The green alien grabbed Krystal by the throat and glared into her eyes. "It's a tool. A weapon. And you're dulling it." He snarled making Krystal choke. "And if you weren't so valuable...You'd see what I'd mean. And you're just a naive girl." He released her, letting Krystal regain her consciousness and breath

"The hell... are you talking about?" Krystal panted. The alien ignored her and went over to the dog with a sneer "Don't you dare!" Krystal snapped

"...That will get you killed. And it will." He answered and left

Krystal snarled, trying to break out of her bonds "Ship, you awake?" She hissed quietly

 _"Oh...Did anyone get the license plate on that EMP?"_ Ship groaned

"Took you long enough." Krystal frowned

 _"Oh...Sorry...But I was KO'ed okay?"_ Ship groaned

"How?!"

 _"He used an EMP, didn't I just say that?"_ Ship asked

"Thought you were saying randomness." She shrugged

 _"...Fair enough."_ Ship answered

"Can you get me out?"

 _"I can try. Give me a minute."_ Ship answered

"I don't think we have the time." she said sadly

 _"I'll be as quick as possible."_ Ship answered. Krystal sighed and nodded. The dog alien sniffed and got closer to Krystal, she got close to Krystal's Omnitrix and sniffed that...Much to Ship's shock and annoyance _"GAH! Who is that?!"_

"No idea." Krystal admitted

 _"Really? It doesn't have a name?"_ Ship asked as it calmed down

"It's actually a "she"...And no...She doesn't have a name." Krystal answered

 _"Damn."_

The dog alien sniffed again and sat next to Krystal. Seeing as she liked the attention she had been given "Hey girl." Krystal nodded... Before she wanted to face palm "I am a dumbass."

"Aroo?" The dog tilted her head

Krystal sighed... And turned into an odd coloured Nechridggeon, her form shifting. She was the same size as she was human, with silvery blue skin and light brown accents but with pink wing markings. Her eyes were Tennyson Green and her body was slender with a slightly bigger bust. Not that you'd expect a Nechridggeon to have a bust

 _"Oh, yeah I guess this works."_ Ship answered

"I'm stupid." Krystal sighed "Guess being part human has a benefit to gender-neutral bodies." Krystal spoke in a half-icy voice '... I need to try this form with the girls.' she thought with a snicker as she felt her either natural form, having not used it in a long time

 _"So what's the plan?"_ Ship asked _"Escape?"_

"No. First I wanna know what this guy is up to. Then we are taking him down." Krystal frowned

 _"Okay, but be careful. I'll be on standby if it goes bad."_ Ship answered

"I know you will partner." Krystal smiled before she knelt in front of the dog. The dog looked up and sniffed her; it noticed Krystal's scent and was relaxed around her. "Want to come with me girl?" She smiled, rubbing her back. The dog wanted to come...But she was also frightened of what would become of her, after her abusive master would find her. So she just whimpered in fear "Hey...Look at me...I'm going to keep you safe. I promise." Krystal answered. The dog whimpered, nodding "Come on then." Krystal hugged the dog and phased through her bindings to get free. 'There's GOT to be an escape pod or something.' But then the ship seemed to come alive "Wh-what's that?!" Krystal whisper screamed

 _"We are leaving Earth!"_ Ship yelled

"We have to go NOW!" Krystal spoke grabbing the dog and running with her until they reached the back entrance. But as she touched the entrance she was shocked "GAH! OW!" Krystal yelled as she was zapped and thrown back "Ship, what was that?"

 _"We got a shock."_ Ship deadpanned, shivering

"I know THAT! But WHY did we get shocked?" Krystal responded

"Do you think I'm stupid?" The alien laughed as he walked in

Krystal spun around to get some defensive momentum against the alien. The alien dodged and punched her in the gut "OOF!" Krystal groaned and fell to the floor in pain, grabbing her gut.

"You are weak." The alien frowned

"I...It's been peaceful at home..." Krystal answered while coughing. The alien scoffed, rolling her onto her back with his foot. The alien dog just whimpered to see Krystal being hurt.

 _"Krystal! You... Sonnova!"_ Ship spoke crating a spike of diamond in the alien's foot. The alien flinched before dropping a marble that 'exploded' which launched an EMP all over Ship making her scream

"Ship!" Krystal called out and she saw her friend KO'ed by the EMP and she was now stuck in her natural Necrofriggian form. And then the alien began to grind his heel into her gut. "GCK!" Krystal gritted her teeth in pain, trying to get him off of her.

"You are going back to your cage... and you aren't getting out." He snarled "You will be a good pet."

"I-I'm NO-ONES...ARGH!" Krystal tried to speak before the green alien ground his foot into her stomach again

"Pets don't speak without permission." He frowned. Krystal was choking from the pain and began to tear up, looking into that monster's eyes "Understood?" He asked. He looked into the alien's eyes and cried, but her body wanted to end the pain...So she reluctantly nodded "Good." He nodded... Before he attached a collar around her neck "And that beauty will give you three million volts if you try and phase through anything."

Krystal whimpered as she felt that collar clasp around her neck. 'D-Daddy...Help...'

* * *

*in space*

Ben was in the middle of a war zone when his father senses went off and he looked to the sky "Krystal." He whispered before he sighed and looked down "I can't make it... You can do it baby girl."

* * *

*With Krystal*

Krystal felt dirty as she crawled on all fours, led by a leash tied to the collar the alien put on her, through the ship like a dog "If you must talk to me you refer to me as Master Khyber. All else you are silent." He informed, Krystal realizing they were entering a room with a lot of hologram projectors "Understood?"

"Y-Yes..." Krystal frowned

"Yes...WHAT?" He tightened the leash

"Y-Yes Master Khyber." She shook in fear.

Khyber nodded, tying the leash to a random pole before he walked forwards to a keypad and typed away. Soon the projectors turned on and a hologram of a... Strange Brainstorm appeared 'Who's that?' She wondered

"Ah, Khyber. I see you've got my package." The strange Brainstorm spoke in a German accent. The Brainstorm was purple and oddly shaped. His brain was larger than a normal Brainstorm, it was an odd square shape; he had long bushy eyebrows and a thin and long mustache, purple eyes and uneven claws, like a fiddler crab's. "Oh, this is most interesting." The Brainstorm said as it scuttled around Krystal making her fidget "I didn't think the Codon Stream would cause such things. And the feminine features? I wonder if it is more than just shape." As it ended that line of thought the Brainstorm tapped its chin

"Easy way to know." Khyber said, turning to Krystal "Spread."

'H-Huh?' Krystal's eyes widened in shock.

"Spread 'em. The doctor is checking your health." Khyber frowned, lightly kicking her leg

"Hmm." Krystal frowned and let her legs spread...though she was terrified

The 'doctor' hummed and looked between her legs, looking for any genitalia "Hmm...It has the physique...But I cannot see any openings." Psychobos answered

At the look Khyber gave her she flinched and quickly said "The... They are hidden. I can make it appear and disappear at will." She said

"Show me." The Brainstorm said making her eyes widen and for him to chuckle "No no you foolish child, this is not sexual! I need data on beings such as yourself. For science! I get no pleasure from this."

"And my species does not even reproduce like yours so your situation is nonsexual to me as well." Khyber added

"Hmm..." Krystal frowned

"Do it!" Khyber snapped. Krystal flinched...but she did so.

"Fascinating." The crab like alien muttered "I need blood and other samples. Send them to be Khyber and our contract will be complete. You can so whatever you want with her after that. Psychobos out."

As the hologram cut out, Kyber smiled darkly "You heard him. I get samples, I get you."

"G... Get me?" She gulped as he walked over, pushing syringe into her arm and slowly extracting blood

"Why yes...You're a prize...Daughter of Ben Tennyson, a living Codon Stream...The DNA of millions of aliens on your wrist and in your blood...You're priceless." Khyber answered "So you're gonna be a new attack dog." Khyber laughed

"Y-You're what? I'm no-ARGH!" Krystal tried to defy but was shocked

"Within a week you'll be a great killer. And a few days after that? A loyal dog." Khyber smirked

Krystal coughed in pain, she was trapped...No way off this ship...and she would be forced to kill. Her AI was incapacitated...and her only friend was a prisoner just like her.. She cried as her new 'master' used a swab to collect some saliva... Before she felt him use another swab to wipe something that was splattered over her thighs. She blushed in humiliation and anger. The electroshock was so powerful she pissed herself. She felt so worthless in those moments as he put the swabs and the canister of her blood into a container and locked it

"Do you understand?" He suddenly asked. Krystal whimpered as she looked at him in fear "I said... Understand?" He snarled, raising a small device that was clearly the control for her collar. Krystal was weeping lightly and nodded "Good." He answered and lowered the remote. He reached down and began to rub her head, as if petting her "Good girl. You'll learn much under me." Khyber smiled

'N... No! I... I gotta get out of here!' Krystal thought, crying, as she tried to think of how to get out of this. An idea sparked into her mind, making her feel a bit sick but it was her only chance. She purred like a cat, rubbing her head against his hand before kissing her way up his arm

"Oh...I guess it took less effort than I thought." The green alien smiled

"M... Master Khyber..." She mumbled, kissing higher up his arm trying to look seductive

"Ha...Guess being part of a multitude of aliens causes you to become a bitch early..." He smiled darkly

"... I've always wanted a big strong man to dominate me and make me their pet, I never admitted it to myself but I'm so turned on I can't deny it anymore Master." Krystal said with a look she normally saved for her lovers, wanting to throw up as she kissed up his armoured chest

"Well...I'm glad you've learned your place...Hmm...In fact...I'm tempted to take you right now. Knowing you can grow your parts at will." He smiled

"I am yours master." She flirted, internally fear filling her but forcing herself through it

"Hmm..." He groaned and tilted back, closing his eyes. "Say that again and I'll treat you like the bitch you are."

"Yes..." She groaned and gulped trying to stomach the words "Master..." Khyber gave a deep, happy with before he smirked and grasped her by the neck, pinning her to the floor "Gah! M-Master?" She whimpered

"Quiet bitch." He said, groping her breast "Don't say a word. Just moan. If you want more then bark like a dog. If you want my cum then you howl. Understood?"

'D-Damn it.' She whimpered...and nodded and then she barked

"Good girl..." he smiled darkly and dropped the remote, kneading her chest area. Krystal made sure to moan as loud as she could while being 'realistic' and barked, Khyber pulling his pants down... Revealing several long wiggling tentacles

'SWEET MERCIFUL BUDDHA! WHAT THE FUCK?!' She pulled back in fear

"I said my species does not reproduce like most." Khyber reminded "Which is a half lie as each tentacle acts like a penis and each shoot out our equivalent of sperm. But we use all of them at once. Because out species is VERY infertile."

Krystal shook in fear seeing that but at the same time she convinced herself she isn't nearly about ti sleep with a guy because of the tentacles "They... Look beautiful." She quickly squeaked out, waiting for her opening

"Good..." He smiled and let them wrap around her leg and caress her torso. Krystal flinched, shuddering at the feeling but she moaned and barked "Good mutt." Khyber smiled and began to wraparound Krystal's body with his tentacle cocks

She flinched, not knowing how this worked 'Oh...Help me...Someone...Please.' She thought in worry

Khyber moved his tentacles, preparing to enter the lower lips of her Nechridggeon form... When fangs dug into Khyber's shoulder "ARGH! What the?! YOU?! You worthless MONGREL!" Khyber roared trying to throw the alien dog off his shoulder

'THERE IT IS!' Krystal mentally yelled, reaching up and strangling Khyber

"ACK! Wh-What?" He gasped as he felt the air escaping his lungs.

"Die... you monster." Krystal cried weakly

"N-Not enough strength...BITCH!" He slapped her away. Krystal yelled, hitting the wall and whimpering as her sensitive wings scraped against the metal "I'll admit...you got me...You got me...Big mistake." He spoke and reached for the remote...but it wasn't there.

"Must have rolled away. No matter." He frowned, walking over. He picked Krystal up by the neck, Krystal choking before he set her over his lap... And then he spanked her hard!

"HNN!" Krystal cried as she felt her ass being stung hard by the green alien's armoured hand. She was surprised that his 'punishment' was a spanking but it hurt and he continued, Krystal feeling her ass hurt more and more "HNN! S-Stop! Stop it!" Krystal cried heavily

"Have you learnt you lesson?" He frowned

"Hnn!" Krystal gritted her teeth while crying, but nodded

"What was that?" Khyber asked, slapping her ass once more harder than all the other times

"Y-Yes Master Kyhber!" She cried again, this time in worse pain

"And what is the lesson?" He smirked

"A-Always...Listen to...Master..." Krystal cried

"Good." He nodded, pushing her off him. He stood up and pulled his pants back up, grasping her leash, giving it a small tug to say it was time to move

Krystal's tears fell to the floor, she had become degraded...And now she was a pet to be turned into a weapon...No-one would find her...She was alone aside from her trapped friend '... No. He won't break me. Not really.' she thought, remembering those she loved 'He will do his best. He will humiliate me. But I will never give in. Not truly. And I will try and escape every chance I get!' she thought, steeling herself. Even if it took her years, she was getting out of here. Krystal flinched as she was all but thrown into a cage barley big enough for her, the cold hard metal hurting

"This is your new home." Khyber smirked, undoing the leash before closing and locking the door "Now behave." He said, walking away laughing

* * *

*Down on Earth*

Back on Earth, the Tennyson's were panicking...Krystal was missing. There was no indication to where she had gone. Gwen didn't even want to admit it...But...She thought Krystal had been kidnapped. Especially since it had been three days and NO ONE had seen her "Anything?" Gwen bit her nails in worry, talking to the plumbers.

"Nothing Gwen. And we haven't stopped in three days." The plumber answered

"You have to find her!" Gwen couldn't stop herself from yelling

"We're doing what we can!" the plumber responded

"I... I know." Gwen whispered

"We'll find her. We've got a task force looking into her last known place." the plumber answered

"Thank you." Gwen nodded

"Not at all...Go home Gwen...You're not helping by just staying here." The plumber tried to speak as kindly as they could. Gwen sighed, walking out

* * *

*Back at the Tennyson Home*

Things had taken a toll on the family...Mostly on Ben and Looma...The latter feeling responsible because of her training with the girl...She had caused her to run away and get abducted "It's all my fault." Looma whispered

"No, no it's not." Isis wanted to comfort her shared lover.

"It is! I pushed her too far!"

"Looma..." Selene frowned. "We'll find her. She's family...She's our daughter."

"And I failed her."

"You didn't fail. You did what the both of you wanted." Attea answered

"I pushed her too far."

Attea frowned...and then slapped her. "Listen here Queenie! You MAY have pushed her too far, but it's in a parent's JOB to push them!"

"A... Attea?" Looma blinked at her best friend and wife

"Parents are SUPPOSED to push their kids to do better. Push past insecurities and all that crap; it's not your fault OR hers that she's scared shirtless by all those predators and mutant-monsters, no offense Fifi." Attea answered

"None taken." Fifi understood.

"We WILL find her. We'll bring her home." Attea said. Looma sniffed, nodding "And besides...Ben and the Plumbers are looking all over for her." Attea added

"I... True." Looma sighed, nodding

"We'll get her home." Fifi added

"I know." Looma nodded

* * *

*With Ben*

Ben sighed as he got off the spaceship that took him home. He had heard about what happened the day it did but he bad to finish his mission before he could come home "Welcome home Ben." A plumber spoke

"Thanks..." Ben answered sadly "Listen could...Could you get me a cab? Or get someone to get me home?"

"Of course." The Plumber nodded

Ben sighed heavily as he walked over to an empty chair and shook lightly, staring at nothing... 'Darn it Krystal...' he thought with a sigh 'Just... please. Get home soon dear. I know you'll get out of this yourself, whatever it is."

"Ben..." Max's voice spoke, he was wearing his old Hawaiian shirt and khaki coloured trousers again. His right arm was now made of segmented silver

"...You...Got the new prosthetic..." Ben smiled lightly

"Yep." Max smiled, chuckling a bit

"...You kinda look like The Winter Soldier." Ben chuckled sadly.

"Talk about an old movie Ben." Max joked, the two walking out towards the new RustBucket

"...The RustBucket looks good." Ben answered

"Yes." Max nodded, the two seeing the new vehicle

It looked partially like an armoured Winnebago, the glass was tinted, the paint job looked the same (for familiar purposes) and it had wheel guards for added protection for the sides. The two smiled, actually getting a bit teary eyed "Sorry, dust in my eyes." Ben choked

"Same." Max nodded "Want to see inside?" Max asked his grandson

"Of course." He nodded

Max clicked his keys and instead of just the locks being undone, the door opened out like an airplane stair-door. "...Okay, THAT is cool."

"That' is just the door." Max smiled as they went inside

Ben nodded, the two walking inside And inside... it looked exactly the same as the old RustBucket "Err..." Ben asked

"Don't fix what isn't broke. Though I DID sort out a few glitches." Max smiled. Ben nodded, looking around and remembering everything that happened in this place. He recalled the times he and Gwen had their spats, the road gang who stole cars, the alien fungus fiasco. And he smiled "Recalling old memories, Ben?" Max asked

"Yeah...Yeah I am." Ben nodded. Max nodded, both smiling. Ben's eyes started to well up and leak...He was crying over Krystal's disappearance. He knew she would be okay, that she would make her way back, but he was scared for her still 'D-Damn it!' He thought

* * *

*With Krystal*

"So hungry." Krystal mumbled, hugging herself as she lay in her cage. She hadn't eaten in nearly three days. She was shaking, she needed food...All she had was water, just enough to keep her hydrated. But she wasn't broken...Not yet.

Suddenly Khyber walked in, carrying some animal that looked like a five horned deer by the neck. The beats was shaking and kicking wildly but Khyber kept a strong hold, not killing it but keeping it controlled. As the door to the room Krystal's cage was held closed Khyber released the animals neck, letting it bolt around the room freely in fear while he walked to the cage

"Awake pet?" He asked, shaking the cage. Krystal looked at him with sunken eyes and nodded lightly "Hungry?" Khyber smirked, opening the door and tying the leash around her shock collar. Krystal didn't answer...But her stomach betrayed her. "Thought so." He guffawed lightly "If you want to eat... Kill." He said, pulling the leash making her stumble out of the cage on all fours as he pointed at the animal

'I-I have to...Kill...?' She thought in shock

"You kill it and eat, or you stave." He answered simply, leaving the room and locking the door once more leaving Krystal alone with the creature

Krystal looked sadly at the creature, it was an innocent deer like alien...And she was forced to eat it.

She was just SO hungry.

So... So hungry.

She felt like she was going to die!

'Wh-What am I...Supposed to do...?' She whimpered, her hunger wanting to eat...Eat something...ANYTHING...And that deer alien...it was looking delicious. She growled, jumping at the alien. The deer leaped out of the way, Krystal falling to the floor from missing it.

Khyber laughed as he waited outside, listening to the roaring and crashes going on inside the room. He had been filling her water with a chemical that sort of messed with her instincts, making her more animal-esk

'Three days and it's become this...Four more...She'll be ruthless.' He smiled. He did wonder HOW primal she would get. And he had to admit this was... Beautiful in a way. With Krystal becoming a killer...turning a sentient and free thinking person into a weapon to hunt...It was delicious. And the bestial way of acting, he saw it perfect for her form 'Soon...You'll be the perfect weapon...And get me my grand prize.' He thought darkly. Yet a small part of him felt... Oddly giddy about it. Thinking enough time had passed he pressed a few keys and the door to the cell opened

Krystal was on the floor panting, she had thrown up from lack of food. But she had done it. She'd killed the alien deer... She wanted to eat

"Very good." Khyber grinned before he kicked the deer closer to her "Well? Eat up." He smirked

Krystal coughed up and felt sick...But she began to tear into the deer with her teeth like a beast. She was hungry, so hungry, and this deer was helping. She felt her hunter fading. With each bite, with each morsel...She felt better. Soon she pulled back with a full stomach, giving a happy sigh and burping 'Oh god...What...What've I done...?' She thought. Suddenly, her eyes widening once the euphoria of finally having a full stomach again was finished 'Oh god...I-I ate a LIVE animal!' She thought in shock and felt sick

"It wasn't alive; you killed it before you ate." Khyber scoffed, walking over and patting her head like a dog

Krystal looked up at Khyber in fear...She...She had KILLED something! It was base animal instinct... No... No... She had to control herself! She can fight this! 'I...I am Krystal Tennyson...I CAN fight this!' She thought

"Good girl." Khyber praised "You are making so much progress."

'D-Damn you...Damn you...' She thought in pure anger, shaking lightly

"I bet you need the toilet. Don't you?" He asked

...

Krystal suddenly looked down, blushing at that and nodded weakly "Alright then...You better go then." He ordered

"W... what?!" She gasped "W... Where do I go?!"

"You're a pet; aren't you?" He sneered. "Where do pets go?"

"Y... You sicko! I'm not giving into your scat fetish!" Krystal snapped

"A what fetish?" He asked with a confused look

"... Fetish for piss and shit. Some people are sick, like you!" She snarled

He snarled and slapped her strongly, across the cheek. "I am NOT a "scat fetishist"! I was telling you to go in the corner! But now...You're in the cage!"

"I don't care! I'm not going to the toilet anywhere BUT a bathroom!" Krystal snarled "And that won't EVER happen! No matter WHAT you do, the corner will NEVER HAPPEN!"

He grabbed Krystal by the throat and began to choke her. "YOU are a PET! And pets, are ANIMALS!"

"Don't... care." Krystal gasped "Corner... is not happening. You can try and break me. Try and make me a slut and killer... a mindless animal... but the corner. Is. Not. Happening."

Khyber glared at her and she to him...

"Heh. You've got balls." He gave a toothy smirk. "Fine."

"F... Fine?" She gulped as he loosened his grip lightly

"You can use the toilet." He answered and left. Krystal stood there in shock before she followed "Here. That's the bathroom." Khyber pointed to a room.

"Thank you!" She nodded desperately, running inside and locking the door

"...She's got balls." He commented and headed back to his helm. And for some reason... He liked that

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Doctor Psychobos laughed as he scuttled around his lab, preforming research on the data and DNA gathered from Krystal "A Codon Stream...A LIVING Codon Stream...SUCH power in a tiny creature." He laughed "Your secrets are finally mine Azmuth! And using them I will show **I** am the smartest being to ever live! Now...I will make my perfect creations." He laughed darkly

* * *

*time skip- with Krystal*

Krystal snapped as she had been tied to her cage, on the outside, with her wrists tied to the top corners and her feet tied to the bottom 'F-Fucking DICK!' She thought trying to break free.

"Are you ready for today's training?" Khyber smirked as he walked over. Krystal frowned and glared at Khyber, but nodded. There was no way out of this, but to obey "You're so well behaved." Khyber smiled, brushing her cheek

"Hmm..." She flinched lightly

"Aw, still flinching?"

'Fuck you.' She thought. But as he rubbed her head and neck she felt herself slowly get hot 'Wh-Why...Am I...Hot?' She thought

"So... Wish to guess what today's training is?"

"What?" She asked feeling disgusted

"Following orders." He snarled at her. Krystal whimpered and looked up at him in fear "You going to behave?" He smirked. Krystal nodded reluctantly. She was going to get out of this "When you obey you get praised, when you disobey you get punished." He said simply

"Okay..." Krystal frowned

"Okay, what?"

"Okay...Master." She answered

"Good girl." He nodded, rubbing her stomach

'Hmm...' She frowned, as she felt her stomach being rubbed but she still shuddered

"Now...are you going to be a good pet?" He asked. She just nodded weakly, wondering what his first request for 'obediance lessons' would be Khyber nodded, untying her "Now, sit." Krystal did what he asked and sat on the floor. She felt degraded by doing this. She sat on her ass a bit, in dog like seating position "Good girl." He smirked. Krystal frowned...Was this what her dog friend was put through? "Roll over." Krystal frowned...But did so, even though the remote was gone. The threat of her getting over a million volts coursing through her body was still there "Attack." he said, pointing at a random barrel

Krystal gulped as she didn't KNOW which "attack" he meant. Khyber growled... And forced her over his lap, spanking her once more "AH! HNN!" She winced as she felt his armoured hand over her ass, the claws not helping

Khyber pushed her off his lap and pointed again "Attack!" Krystal charged and tackled the box he was pointing at, punching and clawing and biting. Anything she could think of to keep herself from more spanking. He smiled at that, she was finally learning to obey. He whistled, catching her attention. But when she didn't come he growled and walked over, sitting down and pulled her onto his lap

"No! No!" Krystal said in humiliation, crying as he began to spank her again

"I said you get punished if you disobey." He snarled as he continued

"HNN!" She cried again. "Wh-Whistle. Means. Come! And you sit at my feet. Understood?"

"Y-Yes! S-Stop. Please!" She cried

"Please what?"

"P-Please...Master..." She cried. Khyber nodded, releasing her. Krystal fell to the floor, crying a bit... And gasping as fingers gently caressed her burning red ass, lightly rubbing where her vagina should be

 **WARNING! HERE IS WHERE IT GETS SUPER DARK! SKIP TO THE BOLD SECTION IF YOU REEEEEAAAAALLLYYY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS!**

"Time for your reward for the first two orders." He said simply before he added "Present." and tapped between her legs where her vagina was, currently, not there

"Hmm..." She frowned and whimpered and did so and then she gasped and moaned as he began to rub her pussy, even fingering her "HNNMM!" She flinched as she felt the only bit of release she had felt all week. She long, slim fingers slid in and out of her quickly while both twisting and spreading the fingers in a way this sent waves of pleasure all through her body "HNN! Hmm...!" She whimpered as she felt his fingers inside her. She soon shuddered, spraying his fingers lightly

"Oh...? What's this?" He asked, pulling out his fingers and sniffing it. "You came... So you enjoyed your reward." He grinned

 **OK, YOU ARE SAFE FOR NOW! BUT IT WILL START AGAIN!**

Krystal whimpered as she panted, she didn't want to answer...She felt dirty. She wanted to go home

Khyber whistled, the dog alien running towards them and stopping at their side "I think you're ready." Khyber said, reaching down and pulling a hexagon shaped device with a red symbol that looked like a fanged version of the Omnitrix hourglass off the dogs light red collar

"Wh-What is that?" Krystal looked at it in worry

"The Nemitrix. This little item allowed my attack dog to become those lovely predators you're so scared off." Khyber explained "It is the Omnitrix for predator aliens."

"Wh-What? You...You're the...? You...But..." Krystal backed up in panic, double taking at the dog, who looked ashamed of herself. "You're the...P-P-predators...?" She felt so betrayed... So broken... The only friend she had in the ship... Had been trying to kill her! The alien at least looked down in guilt and sadness but couldn't deal with it

"But you know something, I think you're ready." Khyber smirked, attaching the device to Krystal's collar as she stared at the dog in heartbreak and shock

"Y-You said,...This turns the dog to predators." She gulped

"Yes...Though I must admit...Psychobos said "NEVER use it on sentient life."...Though I AM curious how the effects will be on you." Khyber answered "Now how about you try this for me?" Khyber asked with a smirk "Do it for your master, who is just trying to make you the best pet you can be?"

Normally Krystal would yell at him, call him an ass, but with her emotions and mind rocked the way it was... She nodded, accepting his words as truth from her messed up mind

"Good girl...Transform." He ordered

Krystal nodded, walking back... And began to change/morph. The transformation to one of the different aliens was challenging, though she FELT the transformation...She was actually in pain. She felt her body twist, expand and contort into a different shape. And her mind... It felt like it was being ripped apart. All of her memories, all her higher thought, what made her... Her. It felt like it was all being ripped away.

All that was untouched by all the tearing was the training Khyber gave her, all the mental conditioning. And her instincts

She felt Krystal Tennyson being ripped away

Standing there now was the worm-like alien that once attacked Krystal. The creature Krystal became roared, waving around but once Khyber whistled it calmed down nearly instantly. She reformed back down to Krystal in the Nechrofriggeon form, her mind feeling shredded away, losing sense of who she was.

"Good girl." He smirked, letting her head. She began to pur like a cat as she moaned, rubbing her head against his hand as her mind tried it's best to stay together

"Good girl." He laughed, reaching down and squeezing her breast making her moan. She rolled into her back, spreading her legs as she whimpered cutely

'I... I want to mate... Masters strong... Give strong babies...' her mind slowly jumped, Krystal barley holding on

 **YEP! HERE WE GO BACK WITH THE SUPER DARK STUFF! BE CAREFUL!**

But it was the last thought she had, as she gave a soft meow and moan

Kyber laughed as he saw his plan in full succession "You see mutt? ANYONE can be broken..." Khyber smiled darkly "Now then...Let's see how much this hunter can take its prey..." He smiled darkly and prepared himself, his tendrils emerging

"AH!" Krystal moaned as she bled

"Ah, a virgin." Khyber smirked

"AH! Y-Yes master!" Krystal moaned

"Alright then...I'llgive you hundreds of pups. You kill for me...You'll get rewards." Khyber smile

"For Master... Kill for master..." She related with a moan

"Such a good pet." He moaned

The two began to move in synergy, Khyber laughing darkly and evil

"You know... I think I love you in some way pet. And I am very impressed, all ten of my cocks are inside!" Khyber grunted, filling her with blue cum

 **THE DARKNESS IS GONE, DO NOT WORRY! YES THE CHAPTER WILL STILL BE DARK BUT THE WORST IS GONE!**

That word... Krystal's eyes widened as images, memories flashed through her mind.

Her father telling her, the runt, to go and be free with her siblings.

Her siblings flying through space. The happiness and sadness as they played and some passed away.

The fear she felt as she landed on Luna Lobo

The joy and love of seeing her father again

The good ans bad of having mothers, grandparents, great Grandparents.

Getting James back

Meeting TwoTwo for the first time.

Meeting Michelle

Falling in love

Her siblings births.

Very moment she had with her family, the good and the bad.

Helping people as best she could

The sadness of when she thought James had died

The fear of the predators

She remembered it. Everything.

That word... Ten. It meant so much to her, to her family.

Light returned to her eyes as she remembered everything. As she became herself again... And was filled with a rage that almost burnt herself away again.

As Khyber finished cumming inside her she suddenly rolled them over, Khyber thinking she was being playful "Want this position? Very well pet." Khyber smirked but before he could do anything... She phased her waist Electricity sparked through her, rippling through her body and filling her with pain... but she ignored it, seemingly not noticing it. Khyber on the other hand? He was screaming in pain as his tentacles where inside her phasing snatch, feeling like they were being burnt in lava but also in the cold vacuum of space at the same time

"Where is he?" Krystal snarled

"GRR...W-Who?" Khyber snarled, gritting his teeth through the pain.

"The one who caused all this... That Psycho guy. WHERE is he?!" Krystal snarled, lowering herself a bit more and burning/freezing more of his waist

"At his lab! At his lab!" He answered as he felt his waist being destroyed

"Which is?" She snarled

"D-Deep space! Sector 92-A-81!" He snarled

"What planet? Or is it a space station?" She added, her hand on his chest and phasing lightly showing that id he didn't answer it was going into his heart

"Computer! Check the computer!" He answered

"Which is locked to your voice codes." She said, her wings twitching as the electricity suddenly started affecting her

"C-Computer...Unlock!" He ordered. There was a ping, showing it had obeyed

Krystal reversed her phasing and the electricity ended. He panted as the pain ended, Khyber doing the same... As he suddenly came inside her again "GAH! Y-You came in me!" She snapped

"You... Suddenly appeared around my tendrils. You are tight and wet and vibrating. And pain heightens pleasure." He explained, calm down now that the pain has ended

"You're a sick fuck..." Krystal frowned and punched him in the head.

"Says the one... Who was begging me to breed her." He smirked

"You...Bastard!" She punched him again.

"Come on, let it out!" He laughed

"I WILL!" She cried punching him over and over. And unknown to them, Krystal's collar snapped off. The dog had gotten Khyber's remote

"Wh-What're you doing you worthless mutt?!" Khyber glared. The dog just snarled, Krystal keeping up her assault. But even with the collar gone... The Nemitrix was still there. Khyber flinched and growled with each punch... before Krystal gasped as hand cuffs where placed around her thighs, the cuffs connected to Khyber's legs "Your... Last challenge pet." Khyber panted "Those aren't coming off from you changing form or going intangible. Only way they come off is if I want them to, or I am dead." At that he began to thrust in and out of her again "Here's the challenge... Can you beat me to death before I make you pregnant, or will you be my bitch again?" He smirked

Krystal just snarled and started her assault again.

It lasted nearly an hour. An hour of punching, of pleasure and pain. But soon... The handcuffs fell off.

Krystal panted, covered in blood... as she looked down at the dead body of Khyber

She looked at the corpse of the mutilated Khyber, his worthless seed dribbling out of her and her tears falling from her eyes. Tears of sadness... Of anger... Of anger

"Computer! Take me to Psychobos' lab!" She roared

 **"Of course."** The computer answered


	11. Heroine Rises From Her Ashes

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, considering last chapter was SUPER DARK I decided to upload this one NOW instead of Friday. Instead, Friday will be the Review Corner for Krystal's Harem.

I real hope last chapter didn't scare you all that much

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 11: Heroine Rises From Her Ashes  
**

* * *

Krystal was flying off to Psychobos' lab and the dog was sitting in the corner, feeling ashamed that she didn't do more to help her. Krystal was silent, watching as space raced by 'Psychobos...I'm coming for you.' She thought darkly. The Nemitrix, which algae seemingly merged into the flesh if her neck/collarbone, glowed/pulsed "Grr..." She snarled thinking of the multiple ways to kill him. She was fiddling with her Omnitrix, trying to get it go reactivate "Come on...Wake up, Ship..." She asked, hoping that it'll wake her friend up. Soon the Omnitrix began to glow, slowly turning back on

 _"Oh...Oh...What happened?"_ A voice crackled inside the Omnitrix.

"Ship!" Krystal smiled, hugging the watch as best she could

 _"Krys...Krystal...I...Don't feel well...What happened?"_ Ship asked weakly

"You where hit with an EMP, the EMP then being out on here and keeping you unconscious for nearly a week straight." Krystal explained in tears

 _"It...It's been a week? Are-Are you okay?"_ Ship asked as it tried to come out of the Omintrix, though it was difficult as it didn't have enough time to recharge.

"Y... Yea." Krystal nodded, crying a bit before she said seriously "I'm going to take the bastard behind this down."

 _"Krystal...What happened...?"_ Ship asked as its "eye" manifested out to see Krystal

"... Nothing." Krystal lied, Ship seeing the Nemitrix on her neck

 _"Krystal...What...Is THAT?"_ Ship asked in shock and fear

"It's called the Nemitrix." She nodded

 _"The Nemetrix? Krystal...I don't like it. Can you take it off?"_ Ship asked

"Tried, can't."

 _"...Who's the dog?"_ Ship asked seeing the female dog, sulking in the corner

"... The Predators." Krystal explained

 _"The..The Pred...Shouldn't we put it in the hold or something? Before it turns!"_ Ship suggested in a panic for her friend

"It is harmless." Krystal said, tapping the Nemitrix

"Hmm..." The dog frowned and curled up in shame Soon the ship neared the space station that was Psychobos' lab... And crashed into it. Into the lab itself.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Khyber! What in the known universe are you DOING?!" Psychobos snapped as he jumped back, his lab destroyed as the ship crashed into the space station. Luckily it's emergency systems activated and locked the place down, saving the oxygen. But as a figure emerged from the space ship he went pale. Well, as pale as a purple exoskeletoned crab could "Y-You?! Where's Khyber?" Psychobos asked in shock

Krystal was silent and raised her arms, showing her blood and brain covered hands _"Krystal...What..What happened?"_ Ship asked in worry, but Krystal remained silent and glared at Psychobos. Psychobos gasped at that sight of that

"You...Are going...To die..." Krystal shook in anger

"Get back!" He yelled, running

"No...I'm not." Krystal snarled and lunged at the crab alien in a wild ferocity only to hit a force field "OW! GRR!" She snarled at the purple crab. She began to hit it with a beast like anger, wanting to hurt this "scientist", but it was already gone

"Grr...D-DAMN IT!" She screamed out in hate and pain "GET BACK HERE!" she roared "You...You fucking...MONSTER!" She cried in pain and rage "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Ship was in shock as she looked at her partner "I-hi-hi-hi...'ll kill...You-hoo-hoo-hoo..." She cried as she fell to the ground on her knees.

Ship frowned and did something she has never done since merging with Krystal's matrix... She came out completely. Ship's body had changed over the last few years, instead of being just an amorphous blob of black with blue markings; ship now transformed into a humanoid figure and currently it was now in the shape of a woman with B-Cup breasts _"Krystal?"_ Ship asked, cupping her cheek

"Sh-Ship...? Is...Is that...You?" Krystal cried and sobbed into Ship's hand

 _"Of course partner."_ She smiled

"You...You've got a body..." Krystal sniffed

 _"I always have... I just never wanted to leave your side."_ Ship nodded, even as she blushed a bit

"Ship!" Krystal hugged her friend and sobbed. Ship smiled, hugging her close "I...I want to go home...I want to go home..." Krystal cried

 _"What happened?"_ Ship asked

"He...he hurt me...He hurt me..." Krystal cried

 _"Hurt you?"_

Krystal couldn't dare repeat what happened...She just wanted to get home now... but then alarms began to go off

 _"What's going on?"_ Ship asked

"I don't know." Krystal said... Until hologram screens of Psychobos' face appeared out of nowhere, Krystal feeling her rage returning

 **"Ah, little mutant, so glad you came. I am afraid you caught me... By surprise."** The live feed of the strangely coloured crustation alien said in an arrogant tone **"But worry not, as I have left a... Welcome party for you. Just follow the arrows."** Suddenly glowing green arrows appeared in the floor, pointing away from the force field and down a random hallway

 _"I don't like this."_ Ship muttered but it was too late, Krystal was off running down the path of the arrows _"Krystal, NO!"_ Ship called out as she followed But Krystal was snarling like an animal, following the lights as she chased towards where her prey was... Where her revenge was. The two raced after each other and the lights. _"Krystal, Krystal slow down!"_ They soon arrived in what looked like a giant gladiatorial arena

"What is this? Show yourself you purple crab!" Krystal snarled

 **"Ah, ah, ah, my dear. No need to be so impatient. The data you gave me has allowed a massive jump forward in my research! So, how about you meet your new brother and sisters Huh?"** Psychobos mocked as several cage doors suddenly appeared out of nowhere and opened

"Brother's and sisters?" Krystal asked as she looked at the cages and saw in shock at who or WHAT Psychobos was talking about.

Walking out of the cages where different aliens crossbred with their predators and genetically enhanced!

One was a Crabdozer mixed with a Pyronite and another was a Slamworm mixed with Armadrillo. The "Crab-Blast" hybrid was humanoid from the waist up, but Crabdozer from the waist down. Its head was a burning molten rhino mask, its arms had armoured protrusions with spikes. The "Slamadillo" hybrid was heavily armoured with orange plates and grey spikes, the had the large pincers for a mouth, salivating and snapping viciously

Krystal froze, shaking a bit at the sight

 **"Now...Why don't you give your siblings...A nice. Big. Hug?"** Psychobos smiled darkly, which make the two hybrids snarled and raced at her

 _"Look out!"_ Ship yelled, pushing them out of the way

"Sh-Ship?" Krystal gasped as she saw her partner protect her

 _"Come on Krystal, now's not the time to freeze. We can do it."_ she urged

"He...He said...They...They're my brother and sister..." Krystal froze

 _"He's based them off how your DNA works."_ Ship informed, her eye glowing _"He's MOCKING you."_

"But...I-" Krystal shook

 _"Move!"_ Ship grabbed her and helped dodge the Crab-Blast monster's rampage. Krystal flinched, the two rolling on the ground. The "Slamadillo" Hybrid tunnelled underground for a pincer attack, while the Crab-Blast began to scuttle around the two for a good attack _"Come on Krystal."_ Ship whispered to her _"We can do this... Together. Remember those old Noir detective movies you use to like?"_

"Y... Yes?" She whispered

 _"Well you need to be Hard-Boiled girl. I'm your partner, I'm not leaving you."_ Ship nodded with a smile _"Now together we can do this."_

"... The Two in One Detective?" Krystal smiled, remembering where the quote came from

 _"Yeah...The Two in One Detective."_ Ship nodded

Krystal smiled, returning to her human form in the first time in days "... Thank you Ship."

 _"No problem. Now, let's kick some ASS!"_ Ship smiled re-entering her home.

Krystal stood tall, activating her Omnitrix and transforming into a Tetramand "Alright...Bring it on!" Krystal shouted at her "siblings"; as she raced towards the Crab-Blast hybrid. She charged with a roar, confident in herself again. Krystal's Tetramand transformation now had bracers on both sets of arms and shin-guards for her legs. She had a gladiatorial skirt and leather armour to cover up her vital organs and her D-Cup chest. She had short cut black hair and four green eyes.. Suddenly Ship began to emerge from the Omnitrix on her chest, forming long whips made from Rose's vines around her upper arms and blades made from Emerald in her lower ones "Thanks Ship." Krystal smiled "RARGH!" she shouted swinging her attacks at the Crab-Blast hybrid

 _"Anytime. Mind your feet!"_ Ship responded. Krystal jumped, slashing the Slamadillo

"HISS!" The hybrid hissed loudly and shot off boulders at Krystal, only for her to slice them into pieces with her Emerald's swords. The beings all fell apart in chunks of flesh, all dead

Krystal smiled, returning to normal as Psychobos' holoscreen appeared

 **"Well, well, well. It looks like you DO have a spine after all. After all...you DID just kill your little brother and sister."** Psychobos spoke

"You're mind games won't work on me any more crab face." Krystal smirked. She noticed something on her head, looking up a bit to see a black and green fedora on her head

 _"And you're going down."_ Ship said out of the watch again and back to back with Krystal, the fendora having formed out of body

Krystal was silent, realizing what Ship was doing. She reached up, moving the brim down to shadow over her eyes "Now..." She said, flicking her wrist, before the two pointed their arms forwards. Krystal's right arm, Ship's left, where both stretched out their main finger pointing at the crab

 _"Count Up Your Sins!"_ The two called together as one

 **"...What the fuck is this?"** Psychobos asked in complete confusion

The two girls just smiled, laughing a bit at themselves before they calmed down "1, kidnapping." Krystal started as she took off the 'fendora', walking towards a secret room she noticed now she had calmed down

 _"2, torture. 3, ignoring the sanctions and rights of science."_ Ship continued

"4, illegal genetic experimentation." Krystal said, Ship ripping the door open

"What're you doing?!" Psychobos snarled at the ripping off of his door

"We're counting your sins." Krystal smirked, the two standing in front of Psychobos

 _"Now it's time to face the consequences."_ Ship nodded

"NO!" Psychobos spoke creating his shield again until Ship put her hand on the wall, deactivating the tech "No! No, no, no!" Psychobos backed up, trying to activate something...if ANYTHING "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal was heading back home...And the dog was having a front seat back with her. "You know...I need to give you a name." Krystal said gently. The dog made a confused name, tilting her head

 _"Whacha thinking of?"_ Ship asked, leaning over the back of the chair

"Well...Not sure." Krystal answered and stroked the dog's head. "I was thinking of something cool but...Not fluffy."

 _"Hmm... Fang?"_ Ship suggested

The dog shook her head.

"Val?" Krystal asked

The dog shook her head again.

 _"... Zed?"_ Ship randomly suggested

"Yip!" The dog happily at that.

"You...You like "Zed"?" Krystal asked

"Yip!" Zed nodded, liking her new name.

 _"So she's Zed."_ Ship nodded

Zed smiled and licked Krystal affectionately. Krystal laughed lightly, hugging the dog "Come on Zed...Let's go home." Krystal smiled

 _"What about me?"_ Ship pouted

"Yeah, you too Ship." Krystal smiled and tried to hug her friend but froze when Ship pushed her face against hers, like she was kissing her 'Sh-Ship...' Krystal blushed

 _"I've been with since you where ten... I feel like we are practically married."_ Ship explained with a soft chuckle before she repeated the process

"Married...? Wait...This seems familiar..." Krystal gasped and then pondered

 _"Familiar?"_ Ship blinked

"Yeah...Like...Something like this has happened before...But not to me..." Krystal answered. Ship tilted her head at that "Never mind...Let's...Let's just head home." Krystal answered

Ship nodded, 'kissing' her again

* * *

*Back at Earth*

"Sir! An identified ship is approaching to land!" A plumber yelled

"Is it hostile?" A major Plumber asked

"Affirmative. Notable weapons systems. But none are active." The plumber answered

"Everyone to the docking bay!" The main Plumber called "What class is it?"

"It's a Hunter Class 05-AY." The plumber answered

"... Call Magister Tennyson's."

"Yes sir!" The plumber nodded and went to do just that.

The next twenty minutes was a mad rush but soon most Plumber's where down in the landing bay along with Max, Ben and Helena "Has there been any activity?" Max asked using his arm to make a specialized cannon.

"None, it's still landing." A plumber said "It's like the pilot doesn't know what they're doing."

"Who doesn't know how to pilot a ship?" Ben asked...which the majority of the Plumbers looked at him. "...Okay that ONE time."

"What about..."

"Two times."

"And that..."

"Three times."

"Four."

"What about last..."

"MOVING! ON!" Ben snapped. While the plumbers were trying to stop laughing at Ben's escapades when he was younger, they saw that the ship was slowly descending. It soon docked, waiting

"Whatever comes out...Keep your blasters trained on the door. Don't fire unless fired upon." Helen spoke

"Understood!" Everyone called, the door slowly opening

The Plumbers continued to keep their guns trained on the door...But were stunned seeing who came out.

"H-Hey everyone..." Krystal waved as she emerged

"KRYSTAL!" Her family yelled

* * *

 **END AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
**

Hey everyone! That is the end of the first Arc of Krystal's Harem. Yes it got a bit dark at the end of it but the point of this series is learning the consequences of being a hero as well as her being with her family. This arc was about her learning the consequences of failing, so she won't let herself fail again when it matters.

Remember, Friday is Review Corner! If I miss it, expect it on Saturday.


	12. Review Corner 1

HELLO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO THE KRYSTAL HAREM'S FIRST EVER...

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

 _ **Grey:**_ You know, you don't realize you will miss something until it's gone. I miss you echo. *sniffs* Anyway!

 ** _Ghost_ : **Hello everyone. Well here is the first arc of Krystal's Harem. We hope that you've enjoyed the story so far, and we're taking your reviews.

 _ **Grey:**_ For those of you who don't know what's going on... what is wrong with you? I have been doing Review Corner's since the first arc of Ben's Harem. So why are you reading a sequel before the original? Whatever. For those of you who, for some reason, do not know what a Review Corner is... it is what it says on the tin ** _._** It is a special chapter I do after every main arc where me and my friends sit down and, in depth, answer reviews. But it also allows you to ask more important questions to us in your reviews _for_ this special.

 _ **Grey:**_ Also, for those who don't know, today is my birthday. S expect a bunch of my fics to updated alongside this one today.

 _ **Grey:**_ Now, let's start this up nice and good!

* * *

 **Reviewer** : LegionnaireBlaze (chapter 11)

 **Review** : XD How many Kamen Rider shout outs are going to be in these stories?

 **Answer** : Honestly? No idea. I make the references when I think they work best/when they seem fun to wait. Just wait till ML-E has some fun in arc 2.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : jasongd (Chapter 10)

 **Review** : OO I forgot and I hope Krystal is not pregnant  
Poor Krystal hang in there everything will be fine

 **Answer** : Krystal is not pregnant. In her Nechroffrigeon form she can not become pregnant in the normal way. It was used to show how long it took Krystal to kill him however.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : jasongd (chapter 11)

 **Review** : Another very good chapter congratulation  
And they were not such terrible I've read worse  
for example , Ben's girl or Ben's Girl pt 2 by kitkat2150

 **Answer** : I have never read those stories but their descriptions always put me off when I came across them. And I know the chapter wasn't too bad, but I was worried it got too dark.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Isom (chapter 11)

 **Review** : Okay, now I wish that khyber was alive so I could see Ben go completely ape shit on him. Oh well, at least Krystal got her vengeance. This is going to lead to some nightmares and some affectionate comforting fro family and girlfriends alike. James is going to hit the roof when he finds out...provided psychobos is still alive when he gets back.

Something g tells me that next hapter crab legs are going to be on the menu.

Can't wait to see what you do with zed

 **Answer** : Rage filled was not the way to go. What Ship's purpose in the last chapter was to show Krystal that you should not be consumed by rage and hate, that you shouldn't lower yourself to their levels. And what happened will haunt Krystal for a while.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : FinalKingdomHearts (chapter 11)

 **Review** : Feels anti-climatic.

 **Answer** : I am sorry that you found it anti-climatic. We where trying not to go super over the top.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Guest893 (chapter 11)

 **Review** : So this is the end of the first arc huh?  
I am really impressed of this story.  
Your going to do the second arc of James Herem right?  
If so, I,ll be expecting it next week.  
Good job.  
Over & out.

 **Answer** :Yes that is the end of the first arc.

Thank you.

Yes we are going to James' Harem's second arc.

And it is out today, right now actually.

* * *

 _ **Grey**_ : Hey everyone! Now for a bit of a break... Ghost will answer some reviews! *the crowed cheers as Ghosts takes the mike*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : jasongd (Chapter 10)

 **Review** : OO I forgot and I hope Krystal is not pregnant  
Poor Krystal hang in there everything will be fine

 **Answer** : She's not. We're not THAT cruel.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : 1985 (chapter 10)

 **Review** : Dude this was too cruel for what you did to Krystal what the hell man!

 **Answer** : It's Khyber. He treated Zed worse than dirt and would turn ANY being into a weapon for his own use.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Indominus (chapter 11)

 **Review:** This chapter doesn't tell me if Krystal has got pregnant by that kyper prick so when you do start answering the reviews can you answer if she did or did not get pregnant by kyper

 **Answer** : She's not pregnant.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : LegionnaireBlaze (chapter 11)

 **Review** : XD How many Kamen Rider shout outs are going to be in these stories?

 **Answer** : If it's this story? Or others? Probably a few.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** :Jss2141 (chapter 11)

 **Review** : What happened to the Nemetrix, is it still stuck to her collarbone?

 **Answer** :Yes, it's stuck on her collarbone.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : jasongd (chapter 11)

 **Review** : Another very good chapter congratulation  
And they were not such terrible I've read worse  
for example , Ben's girl or Ben's Girl pt 2 by kitkat2150

 **Answer** : Yeah...I've read those. Not to discredit the writer or anything, but those stories aren't my cup of coffee. (I drink more coffee than tea)

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Mighty TAB X (chapter 11)

 **Review** : ... I know I'm grounded but as it said in the greyking bible book of review 4:18 , 'And he who stood before the review corner shall be filled with the holy code.' And since this is on saturday HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!(croud cheers)

Also idea. will this trama split into a second more primal personality of krystal she will have to deal with. Would be nice for family theme. And ship is our new lover everybody! (croud cheers ... again) ... where are those guys coming from?

Also nice W reference. got you birthday present. 'holds up blue gaia memory.' KRYSTAL! thought you'd enjoy. Thanks for everything man.

 **Answer** :There WILL be some more traumatic parts in future chapters. But you'll have to see what'll happen. And for the crowd? Here's a remote to mute them. *gives remote*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 _ **Grey**_ : Ghost everybody! *the crowed claps more* Okay everyone, let's continue.

* * *

 **Reviewer** : 1985 (chapter 10)

 **Review** : Dude this was too cruel for what you did to Krystal what the hell man!

 **Answer** :As I said, it DID get darker than we originally intended. We are sorry if you had a problem with it. It was incredibly hard to actually write and edit.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Mighty TAB X (chapter 11)

 **Review** : ... I know I'm grounded but as it said in the greyking bible book of review 4:18 , 'And he who stood before the review corner shall be filled with the holy code.' And since this is on saturday HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!(croud cheers)

Also idea. will this trama split into a second more primal personality of krystal she will have to deal with. Would be nice for family theme. And ship is our new lover everybody! (croud cheers ... again) ... where are those guys coming from?

Also nice W reference. got you birthday present. 'holds up blue gaia memory.' KRYSTAL! thought you'd enjoy. Thanks for everything man.

 **Answer** : I am answering this one first since you posted it first.

Also... what the hell are you talking about with a 'GreyKing Bible Book of review'? Also I said if it IS late it will be posted on Saturday. But no, this is being posted on Friday like it was suppose to be. On my birthday. So thank you for the message.

And no, Krystal will not have a split personality. However she won't exactly be the 'same' either.

I wish they would make a 'Crystal' Gaia Memory, it would look cool. Unfortunatly I do not own a Double Driver.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Mighty TAB X (chapter 10)

 **Review** : Also forgot to ask but since it is review corner ... how do you, ghost, and yugiboy decide what stories to do. Do you do what you think could have been done better, random lottery it, or ask fans.

If last ... could you do access world. Can't find any good ones and I love the show ... also you can cameo as greyking grey ghost as duel avatar. thanks for your time

 **Answer** : Ah! Now THESE are the sort of reviews I wanted for the Review Corner.

With the fics? We do not have some big list of 'these are fics we should do'. We come up with an idea at random. We chat and plan it out. Ghost and I write five at a time, switching between several different fics every ten to twenty chapters or so. This way we don't get bored and our ideas do come at random.

I do not know what access world is and we do not just come up with an idea to a franchise like that. We need to WANT to do a story about that franchise, we then come up with an idea because we WANT to do it. We are PASSIONATE about doing a fic. That is why you enjoy our stories, we put our all into them and enjoy what we are doing.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : fresh prince1 (chapter 11) and Jss2141 (chapter 11)

 **Review** : Jss2141- What happened to the Nemetrix, is it still stuck to her collarbone?

fresh prince1- so is the nemetrix still on her?

 **Answer** : Yes the Nemitrix is still there. They can not remove it so easily.

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ Hey everyone! Well, that is the end of this super special chapter. Be warned, Krystal's Harem shall now go on pause until James' Harem's second arc has been concluded. So be free to check that story out! Till next time, bye!


	13. Back to Society

**kuroi goku** : I am sorry you felt the pacing was rushed. Hopefully this new arc will be more to your liking!

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Korin Dragoon** : He COULD...But Azmuth has passed away in the series.

 **thecrabmaster** : Ester isn't going to be part of Krystal's harem. *rimshot*

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! Here we go, back with Krystal's Harem's second arc! And MAAAAN this one is going to be long!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 12:** **Back to Society**

* * *

Krystal sighed as she was relaxing outside "Hmm..." She looked up at the sky, just existing...But she was also worried about her brother. She was waiting for Paradox to come back with the portal, to let her and her father try and find James. It was nearly his birthday! "James...Please come home..." She whispered. She frowned, scratching around the Nemitrix on her collarbone "Hmm...This thing is itching again..."

"Krystal? Are you okay?" A kind voice spoke behind them

"Huh? Oh, hi TwoTwo." Krystal smiled lightly

"Yes. This... Thing is just itchy. I wish I could be it off." Krystal sighed. It had been a few weeks she was brought home and she was recovering. She just wish she could forget it... But the Nemitrix was fused with her skin, her body, and could not be removed.

"It looks painful..." TwoTwo gently touched it, not trying to hurt Krystal.

"It doesn't." Krystal whispered, shuddering at the gentle touch

TwoTwo nodded and hugged Krystal. Just because, and Krystal was purring "Do you want to head back now? You've been here for hours." TwoTwo whispered

"Suns warm." Krystal purred, snuggling into TwoTwo's side like a kitten

"And you're such a good kitten..." TwoTwo smiled. Krystal blushed and pulled back "What's the matter?" TwoTwo asked, confused

"... You know why I was purring." Krystal said, rubbing the Nemitrix and remembering what happened. The 'training' to make her an animal

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" TwoTwo said in fear and a bit of shame, hugging Krystal again

"I know...I just wish I can get this thing off." Krystal frowned

"One thing I can say is that it DOES look kinda sexy." TwoTwo admitted jokingly

"Only YOU would say that." Krystal answered, giggling a little

"Yep." TwoTwo winked

"Let's head home..." Krystal sighed and kissed her. TwoTwo smiled, picking Krystal up bridal style "Wh-Whoa!" Krystal commented as she was picked up. She giggled with a smile, wrapping an arm around her lovers neck

"Here we go." TwoTwo smiled as she activated her jetpack and the pair flew off.

Krystal squeaked lightly, laughing. The two soared through the air and took into the clouds, staying up there for a little bit before coming back down. They landed outside the mansion of the Tennyson family, walking in carefully "Thanks TT." Krystal smiled as she kissed her girlfriend. The two walked inside with a smile

"And where have you two been?" Gwen asked with a smile as the two girls came in.

"It was just an hour Mum." Krystal grumbled

"I know it was an hour. I'm just teasing you." She answered. Krystal sighed, hugging her "How're you feeling?" Gwen asked

"Better." She nodded

"You sure you're ready to go back to school next week?" Gwen frowned in worry

"I'll be fine..." Krystal answered "I think."

"I can call the school and give you another week if you want." Gwen offered

"Mum." Krystal frowned

"Okay, okay...I won't interfere." Gwen sighed. "But...We just worry about you kids."

"I know." Krystal nodded, hugging her

"How're the kids?" TwoTwo asked

"Good. Watching TV." She smiled

"Okay..." Krystal sighed. "I...I'm gonna head upstairs."

"Okay." Gwen and TwoTwo frowned in slight worry, Krystal heading upstairs

Krystal headed upstairs and went past each of the bedrooms...Landing near James' room. She saw the door and frowned. She sighed, patting the door before she walked into her room She sighed and slumped into her bed, just feeling tired. "This is great." She smiled "Soft...pillows..." She yawned. She curled up... Ship appearing next to her

 _"Krystal? Are you okay?"_ Ship asked kindly

"Yea." She nodded, holding Ship close

 _"Guess you just need a hug."_ Ship answered, hugging back

Krystal nodded at that

 _"Don't worry, I'm here for you."_ Ship whispered

"I know you and the others are." She smiled, kissing her

 _"Hmm..."_ Ship hummed and vibrated lightly, tickling Krystal. Krystal giggled and smiled, holding her close _"Still ticklish; aren't ya?"_ Ship teased

"Yes." Krystal admitted with a laugh

 _"It'll be alright Laura. You'll be alright."_ Ship answered... And then she began tickling Krystal

"NO! Stop that, Ship!" Krystal laughed as she was being tickled

 _"Nope!"_ Ship grinned as she worked

"Okay, okay! I'll stop being unhappy." Krystal laughed

 _"Good."_ Ship smiled, pulling back

"Jeez, you really don't hold up; do you?" Krystal asked

 _"It's why you love me."_ Ship blushed

"Yeah...Yeah that's true..." Krystal sighed. She kissed her quickly, relaxing

 _"It'll be okay Krystal."_ Ship whispered _"I promise."_

* * *

*Downstairs*

The kids where watching TV, smiling "Achoo!" Scout sneezed as Luna's tail accidentally swished under his nose.

"Ew!" Luna flinched, jumping back and hugging her tail

"Sorry sis...But your tail was sweeping my nose...ACHOO!" Scout apologised. Luna scouter back, growling lightly which just looked cute

"Come here sis." ML-E smiled hugging her. Luna smiled, hugging her sister

"Girls." Scout rolled his eyes

"Don't be rude." Atem responded

"At-At. At-At." A young girl's voice spoke as she waddled towards him.

"Skarlet." Atem got down and went to his sister.

"Hey sis, what's wrong?" He smiled at her

"Hug." Skarlet reached up to him. Atem smiled, hugging his sister "Hmm." Skarlet smiled and hugged back...A little too tightly, luckily Atem was made of bandages

"You want to watch some TV?" Atem asked

"Ya!" Skarlet smiled, nodding

"Come on then." Atem lifted her up and sat her next to Scout. She grinned, nestling into Scout's side happily

"Awe..." Luna and ML-E cooed teasingly.

"Skarlet..." Scout hummed in embarrassment

"Yes?" She smiled

He looked at the young girl, whose eyes were glistening. He didn't want her to be upset. "...Do you want a pillow?"

"No." She smiled, hugging him

"Awe..." Fifi smiled as she came in with some fruit for the kids. "So cute!"

"Mama Fifi." The kids smiled

"Hey." She smiled

"Is that our snack?" Luna asked, seeing the fruit and clearly annoyed at that fact

"I thought it'd be a healthier snack for you aside from sweets." Fifi answered

"Bleck." Luna mumbled while the others nodded

"Now don't be like that. You can't live on sugary treats alone." Fifi frowned "I know you're a wolf but still."

"Hmph." Luna crossed her arms. Fifi frowned, tickling Luna "No-ho-ho-ho!" Luna laughed as she felt Fifi's fingers tickling her.

"Tickle-fight!" The kids smiled. They all tackled each other, fingers wiggling

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! St-ah-ah-ahp!" Luna laughed

* * *

*With Krysyal- next morning*

Krystal was getting up from bed, she had a heavy sleep and she was feeling the effects. She yawned weakly, getting everything she would need for the day. Her: books, PE kit; stuff like that. She stumbled into the shower, rubbing her neck gently. The Nemitrix was still in the way...It was going to be a problem during PE today. She hoped her shirt covered it properly "Please be covered up..." She whispered. She dried herself nervously, getting dressed. She finished drying her hair and noticed the time. She was early enough so she could have breakfast and not rush around "Great. I don't want to do the whole 'bread in month' bit." She sighed. She went downstairs and saw her siblings at the table, with Alex and Skarlet in their high-chairs. Ren and Betty where still asleep and Kitty was off getting dressed by Gwen "Awe..." Krystal smiled as she went to get some cereal. "Morning."

"Morning!" They smiled

"Ready for school?" Krystal asked. That made those old enough to go frown "I guess not..." Krystal sighed but then again, who actually WANTED to go to school?

"Morning Krystal." EightEight walked in

"Hey." Krystal smiled, hugging her lightly

"Ready for today?" EightEight asked

"Think so." She nodded

"Atta girl." EightEight answered "But If you feel overwhelmed tell your teacher and they'll send you home."

"Thanks, Mama EightEight." Krystal nodded awkwardly

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal frowned, sitting in class awkwardly. She was trying to focus on the lesson...But the thought of everyone's eyes on her, seeing the Nemitrix on her neck, staring at her like a freak...It was just making her paranoid and she just wanted to literally rip their heads off 'Calm down.' she told herself

"...Ms Tennyson?" The teacher asked as she finished asking Krystal a question, though it was lost on her.

"Huh? What?" She blinked

"Do you know the answer on the board?" The teacher asked

"Er..." Krystal mumbled, staring at the board blankly with no idea

"Leave her...Probably blanking out due to stupidity." A student jeered at her. The class frowned at the student as they all knew that Krystal had been kidnapped a few weeks ago. But Krystal? She reacted... A bit worse.

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU FUCKER?!" Krystal snarled. She grabbed the students shirt and slammed him against the wall "SAY IT AGAIN! I'LL RIP YOU APART!" Krystal's teeth became fangs at that point, baying for blood. The Nemitrix was flashing red lightly like a dark heartbeat

"MS TENNYSON!" the teacher yelled

Krystal's temper cooled down as she heard the teacher, the Nemitrix stopped glowing and she released the student from her grip. She just sat down in irritation 'Mother fucker.' she thought

"I'll let you off with a warning, Ms Tennyson...YOU however...See me after class." The teacher spoke to both Krystal and the student that caused the strife in the first place.

Krystal looked down sadly bit said nothing 'What is happening to me?' She whimpered in her mind

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal was eating her lunch by herself, in the corner. TwoTwo didn't go to her school, anymore at least. She had got the part with her audition, and a few others. She was being trained by professionals and is in several shows. And Michelle was in a specialised school, learning to be an artist. So...She was alone. And after that stint in her lesson, she became a bit more isolated...If that was possible. She was just happy that Ship was with her

 _'You okay, Krystal? I know earlier was tough for you.'_ Ship frowned

"I'm fine." She grumbled

 _'Okay. I'll stay quiet until needed.'_ Ship answered. Krystal nodded sadly at that. That was when a student walked over

"Hey...Krystal. You okay?" The student asked

"Yes. I'm fine." Krystal nodded, looking at the student

"Mind if I sit next to you?" The student asked

"No, go ahead." She smiled

The student sat down, it was a girl with pixie-cut blonde hair, green eyes, a white and blue stripped shirt and blue jean overalls but Krystal noted something strange about the girl. She wasn't human, at least fully "What? Have I got something in my teeth?" The student asked "I'm Greer by the way."

"What species are you?" Krystal asked

"Huh? Species?" She responded

"Yeah." Krystal answered

"...Kinda personal, Krystal." She answered

"Greer...Please?" Krystal asked

"...I...I'm...Mamahexian..." Greer answered

"I'm sorry?" Krystal asked

"...Appoplexian." Greer answered

"Ah, the Tigers." Krystal nodded "I guess that means you understand me a bit."

"Yeah...I do...Being honest, if **I** was in your shoes...I'd rip Aaron's head clean off his shoulders." Greer answered. Krystal nodded, rubbing the Nemitrix again "You're rubbing your neck again." Greer frowned

"Not my neck." Krystal sighed

"Oh...Oh yeah...Rash or something?" Greer asked

"...Or something." Krystal answered

Greer nodded at that "Well...Want to hang out after school?" Greer asked

"Sure." She smiled

"Awesome." Greer smiled

Krystal nodded, the Nemitrix blinking again 'Hmm.' Krystal internally squeaked. She felt like she was going crazy. She licked her lips, looking away nervously

"You alright?" Greer asked

"Yes." She gulped

"Alright..." Greer answered and that was when the student from class walked up

Aaron, he had dirty brown hair, freckles and darkened eyes; he had a black shirt with a wolf's head imprint on it and blue jeans. Krystal and Greer both snarled gently at that "So...Want to apologise?" Aaron asked arrogantly

"And WHY would I do that?" Krystal snarled at the teen

"Because you hurt me." He scoffed

"Only cause YOU caused the fight, Aaron." Greer answered

"And I'm a human." He said smirked

"You're a dick, Aaron." Greer answered

"And she's a dirty Xeno pretending to be human!" He said, pointing at Krystal... And the whole school went silent

That...That was it. Krystal froze and the Nemetrix started to blink, her teeth were becoming fangs again and her hands clenched into fists She was shaking in a rage and a voice in her head was egging her on 'Kill...Kill him...He insulted you...Kill him...Kill, kill, KILL!' The voice whispered 'Use the Nemitrix! Destroy all these stupid prey! Kill! Rip! Tear!' Krystal growled under her breath, wanting to rip and tear into Aaron... And then Greer slapped him

"You...Racist...Bastard." Greer glared

"Huh?" He blinked

"You...are a pathetic, worthless, piece of xenophobic garbage." Greer glared "Now fuck off before I rip you apart!"

"Tch. Fine...Bitch." Aaron left after muttering under his breath.

"You... Did NOT! Just call me a female dog!" Greer snarled as she began to grow white fur and began to get a bit taller and more muscular

"WH-What...How...?" Aaron backed up in fear seeing Greer transform into a larger and more angry form of herself, and she looked like a white tiger

"Say...That...Again...!" Greer glared. He squeaked, running away "Prick..." Greer sighed and sat back down

"... Wow." He muttered

"Sorry about that..." Greer apologised, slowly transforming back

"No problem." Krystal squeaked

"I'm a bit more my mum than my dad at times..." Greer explained

"Your mother?" Krystal asked

"My mum was an Appoplexian...She has a bit of a temper." She answered

"I guess." Krystal gulped

"Don't worry. My dad helps me and my mum keep calm." Greer answered. "He's a certified yoga instructor."

"Sounds good." Krystal nodded

"He is." Greer answered. "And, I've gotten flexible from his training." Krystal blushed "So um...What...What do you want to do after school?" Greer asked

"You... Want to hang out after school?" Krystal asked

"Well...Yeah." Greer answered with a nod

"... Okay." She gulped

"Great! I-I mean...great. Thanks." Greer answered

Krystal nodded, trying not to stare

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal sighed, sitting outside the principal's office. She had gotten in trouble due to Aaron, the backstabbing bullying snitch and she was pissed because of that 'Fucking Aaron...' She thought as she waited. The door opened, revealing her principal: a Highbred "Ms Tennyson, you may come in now." The principal spoke

"Okay." She nodded, walking inside

"Please take a seat." The Principal spoke kindly but with authority.

Krystal did just that, looking down in annoyance... And because she found her principal hot. Krystal's Principal was about in her early thirties, possibly late twenties. She had blue skin with black horns and her body was slim but busty "It seems that...You've gotten into trouble with Aaron." She spoke looking at the reports.

"It's his fault." Krystal mumbled

"I agree." Her principal nodded

"That's unfa... Wait, what?" Krystal started to defend herself before she blinked in shock

"Even after we explained to all students in your year...It was insensitive and wrong of Aaron to be racist to you." The Principal answered. "And I cannot tolerate that sort of behavior."

Krystal was staring in shock 'Wow' she thought

"He'll be put on a short leash until he cleans up his act." The Principal added "... But that doesn't mean I can excuse your reaction." She sighed

"I know, Ms..." Krystal nodded sadly.

"So you will be serving detention with me." she said comandingly

"Oh...Yes Ms." Krystal nodded. 'Not really that bad...' As she looked over her principals body, licking her lips

"Are you alright, Ms Tennyson?" The Principal asked

"Just...just thirsty." Krystal lied. The teacher nodded, standing up and pouring her a glass of water "Thank you." Krystal took the drink, her fingers slightly touching her principal's hand. She felt a shock run through her body making her eyes widen 'Hmm!' Krystal flinched lightly. Her Principal, Ms Alishia, sat back down while looking at her in worry

Your father saved my people a long time ago Ms Tennyson, as well as the entire universe. You know this, I know, but I am trying my best to help you."

"I...I know Ms Alishia." Krystal answered. The teacher nodded at that, glad the conversation was going well "Thank you." Krystal added

"Are you okay?" Ms Alishia asked

"I...I'm okay...Just...I'm okay." Krystal answered awkwardly

"Krystal. You can tell me." Alisha said gently, reminding Krystal of her father's relationship with Teri

"... I want to go home." Krystal whispered gently

"Well...Alright then." Ms Alishia answered. "Your detentions are only during lunchtime."

Krystal nodded, getting up slowly "Bye, Ms Alishia." Krystal answered but she stumbled as she stood up, Alisha catching her... And Krystal's face landed in her chest

"Oh..." Ms Alishia blushed

"Um..." Krystal blushed as well.

"I assume that was an accident?" Ms Alishia asked

"Y... Yes." Krystal squeaked lightly as her heart beat grew and the Nemitrix began to flash

"Ms Tennyson!" Ms Alishia asked as the Nemetrix was flashing concerned for her. Krystal was panting, her cheeks bright red with her pupils dilated "Ms Tennyson? My Tennyson; are you alright?" Ms Ailshia asked, looking at her. Krystal panted... And gently pushed her against the wall, her face close to Alisha's "M-Ms...Tennyson! Krystal!" Alishia blushed seeing Krystal's face VERY close to hers.

"Need... To mate..." Krystal panted lustfully

""M-Mate"?" Alishia gasped seeing this primal side of Krystal. "Ms Tennyson, what're you talking about?" That made Krystal's eyes widened, human reasoning returning to them, before she backed up in shock. Krystal's eyes began to water in fear...She backed up...Before she ran out of the room in a natural response. Ms Alishia panted as she slid down to the floor, panting and feeling her heart pound as fast and loud as a jackhammer. She held herself carefully, actually feeling a bit horny "What...Was that?" She panted

* * *

*with Krystal*

Krystal was running through the halls and out to the front gate. She was heading home. She wanted to hide away from what just happened What she did! She almost lost control. She HAD lost control. If it wasn't for Ms Alishia's words to snap her out of it...She'd be...Well, she didn't want to think about it. But she bumped into Greer, knocking the two over

"Oof!" The two fell on the floor.

"Ow...Who...? Krystal?" Greer asked as she saw Krystal on her chest. "Krystal, you okay?"

"I...Greer...I..." Krystal hiccoughed as her tears almost fell from her face.

Greer frowned, hugging her close 'Krystal...' Greer frowned. She sighed, picking her up and leading her out "Come on..." Greer spoke gently. Krystal sniffed, following her. They soon hid under the bleachers of the sports field, sitting down carefully "What's wrong?" Greer asked

"I...I...Almost did something...Terrible." Krystal answered

"You can tell me." Greer frowned

"I...I almost...Kissed Ms Alishia!" She blushed

"... What?" Greer blinked

"I...I almost kissed the principal!" Krystal muffled her speech in her hands

"So?"

""So"? "So"?" Krystal questioned

"Everyone wants to kiss the principal." Greer nodded "Well, those who like girls. She is real hot!"

"...Really? I...I thought-" Krystal asked

"What, she's hot?" Greer shrugged

"Do...Do YOU find her hot?" Krystal asked

"... Yes." Greer blushed

"Wow..." Krystal gulped and blushed

"Yea. You see it's normal for my species, when you are a half blood, to be attracted to... The same sex." Greer nodded "Our species likes to be dominant."

"Oh...Right..." Krystal blushed. "I...Err..."

"I also find you attractive." Greer nodded

"Y-You do?" Krystal asked

"Yeah, I do." Greer answered. Krystal nodded, the Nemitrix beeping again "Does...That happen often?" Greer asked, noting the Nemetrix.

"No... It... My emotions." Krystal whispered "They've been... They've been unstable. And this... This makes it worse."

"Do you need help with it?" Greer asked

"Huh?" Krystal blinked

"Helping control that thing in your neck." Greer asked

"How?" she asked

"You said you need help with that...And I know yoga...So, I can help with your emotions, keeping them in check." Greer answered

"I... Okay." She nodded

"Okay, cool...Um...Do...Do you want to...Come back to my house?" Greer offered

"... Sure." Krystal blushed

"Okay. Great!" Greer smiled before she blushed, realising how exited she sounded 'I...Came on too strong.' Greer thought

"O... Okay." Krystal nodded, red cheeked "I just need to call my parents to tell them where I am." Krystal answered. Greer nodded, Krystal putting a hand atop the Nemitrix. After taking a few shuddered breaths she pulled out her phone. Krystal smiled a little awkwardly then brought up her home phone number and dialed it. She held the phone to her ear, waiting

 _Ring, ring_

 _Ring, ring_

 _"Hello?"_ Fifi's voice picked up

"Hey Mum." Krystal smiled

 _"Oh hi, Krystal. I was just wondering when you'll be home."_ Fifi spoke

"I... Won't be for a while." She blushed

 _"Oh? Really? Why's that?"_ Fifi asked

"I'm going to stay with a friend for a bit."

 _"Oh...Well, I'll tell your father and the others."_ Fifi responded

"Thanks Mum." She smiled

 _"Give me a call to come and pick you up."_ Fifi added

"Okay." Krystal nodded

And with that Krystal hung up and smiled lightly. "Okay. I'm ready now."

Greer nodded with a smile at that


	14. Primal Flare

**pedrofaria339** : Most people see her as JUST the 'daughter of Ben Tennyson'. They do not worry, they assure she is fine.

 **jasongd** : Zed has to be checked.

 **ANTI REAPER** : It WILL happen.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **ANTI REAPER** : I think we actually did something like that back in Ben's Harem.

 **Guest893** : Thanks very much for your review.

 **Mighty TAB X** : You're right to be worried.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, it is real fun to get back to this story. Now, there is a lemon here, I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 13: Primal Flare  
**

* * *

Krystal and Greer were back at the Appoplexian girl's home, it was a nice home, though it's size was only to compensate for Greer's mother. Krystal stood in awe, looking up at the woman. She was a tall and not overly bulky white tiger; she was currently wearing a black leotard with dark blue lines "... Wow." She whispered gently

"Greer, you're home." The woman spoke as she was dabbing off sweat with a towel "And you've brought a friend."

"Hi Mum." Greer smiled, nodding

"Hello, Ms." Krystal added respectfully.

"Hello." The woman nodded with a smile

"Mum, this is Krystal. Krystal, this is my mum." Greer introduced them both.

"Nice to meet you." Krystal nodded

"Nice to be met...You staying for dinner?" Greer's mother asked

"Yea, I guess." She nodded

"Well, hope you like fish." Greer's mother smiled. Krystal chuckled awkwardly, nodding "Good. Cause we've got a treat." Greer's mother licked her lips

"... Er..." Krystal mumbled in confusion

"We've got tuna for dinner." Greer responded. Krystal laughed a bit, nearly falling over "I got ya!" Greer caught up to her.

"Thanks." Krystal smiled

* * *

*Time Skip*

"...That is a big tuna." Krystal whispered and YES, it WAS a big fish. It LITERALLY filled the middle of the table, lengthwise.

It was insane

"I hope you've got a good appetite." Greer's mother smiled

"It's nice having a friend of Greer's round." A male voice spoke as it came from the kitchen

Krystal looked to the source of the voice curiously. It was a brown-haired man, he was somewhat thin but he was muscular, he was currently wearing a blue shirt and jogging trousers "Hello sir?" Krystal nodded

"Hello there, Roderick Banes. Greer's father." He answered

"Hi, I'm Krystal." she smiled and nodded

"I know you've met Boudica. She's told me." Roderick answered. Krystal nodded at that

"Rod, are you coming to dinner now?" Boudica called through the other room.

"Coming!" he called

"Better sit at the table; otherwise we won't hear the end of it." Roderick chuckled. The two teenage girls nodded, sitting down

"Now; top or tail?" Boudica asked as she held a fish slice and knife in her hands

"Er... Top?" Krystal shrugged

"Okay." Boudica answered and sliced a large section from the top of the tuna and plated it up for Krystal.

Krystal chuckled nervously at that "Um...Mum, that might be a bit...Too much." Greer flinched

"What do you mean?" She frowned in confusion

"The size portion?" Greer answered

"We always eat that much!" Greer's mother reminded

"But...Krystal isn't eats this much like us. ...Do you?" Greer responded and then asked

Krystal shook her head at that "No, sorry miss."

"Well...I'll take off a bit. How's this?" Boudica asked as she cut the tuna piece in half...It was still big, but it was a bit more manageable

"Thank you." Krystal nodded

"I'll keep this for later." Boudica answered putting the fish on a spare plate. That made Greer chuckle "I hope that you've got a big appetite." Boudica responded

Krystal nodded with a smile

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal sighed as walked into Greer's room "Wow...You've got a nice room, Greer." Krystal commented kindly

"Thanks." Greer blushed

"I...Thanks for dinner. It was great." Krystal answered

Greer nodded, getting a few books "Here you go." Greer smiled, giving her the books

"Thanks Greer...It...It's been a nice dinner." Krystal answered. Greer nodded with a smile "Um...Would...Would it be okay...if...I come around again?" Krystal asked

"Sure." Greer nodded

"Thanks." Krystal blushed a little. "I...I better call my parents." Greer nodded, Krystal pulling out her phone "Just, give me a sec." Krystal asked. She quickly selected her house phone number, calling as she held her phone to her ear

 _"Hey, baby girl."_ Ben's voice spoke on the other side.

"Dad!" Krystal smiled happily; glad her father was home again

 _"Yeah; so I heard, you're at a friend's house?"_ Ben asked

"Yea. On my way home." She nodded

 _"Atta girl. And, I'm proud of you; going around to a friend's house._ " Ben answered. Krystal blushed at that _"You need picking up?_ " Ben asked

"You can if you want. I can Speed Queen my way there."

 _"I know. Can't help but be careful; you know?"_ Ben chuckled lightly

"I know, I'll see you at home." Krystal smiled, hanging up. She pressed her Matrix, changing into her XLR8-esk form. She looked quite like her mother Helen, but instead of clawed hands like hers, she had black markings on her hands around her palms like fingerless gloves. Her body suit was light and dark blue with silver accents "Bye." Kystal waved at Greer before she took off running

"...Bye, Krystal." Greer answered; her hair tussled from the sonic-boom and she smiled with a blush

* * *

*with Krystal*

'I'm coming home, daddy.' Krystal thought as she sped towards her home. She saw Ben waiting outside and she tackle hugged him, smiling

"Oof! Ah-ha!" Ben laughed. "Gotcha."

Krystal smiled up at him, turning back human "I missed you." Krystal snuggled into him

"I know, and you weren't the only ones." Ben chuckled. The two walked inside, Ben glad his baby girl was doing better "Are you doing okay?" Ben asked. Krystal nodded with a small smile "How're things in school?" Ben asked kindly

"It was good." She nodded, even if she was half lying

""Good"? Man, school must be different than when I went." Ben chuckled but he was joking just because he knew it was her first day back

"Dad..." Krystal shoved him lightly naking Ben laughed with a smile, poking her side "Daddy!" Krystal laughed

"Sorry, but you're still my baby girl." He smiled kissing her forehead. "Speaking of, your brothers and sisters are asleep."

"Really?" She asked in shock, not realizing how late it was

"Yeah, don't worry about it. When I was your age, I was out later than this." Ben reassured her. Krystal nodded at that "Come on." Ben smiled as they went into the living room and saw his wives and Krystal's mothers sitting with some tea.

"What's going on?" Krystal blinked

"Just waiting up for you." Hope answered. Krystal nodded, sitting down

"How was school and how was your friend's home?" Attea asked

"Good and good?" Krystal said awkwardly

"Okay. What's wrong?" Gwen asked with a sigh, noting Krystal's voice tone

"Huh?" Krystal blinked

"Can't fool me. What happened at school?" Gwen asked

"Nothing!" She argued

"Krystal..." Ben frowned

"I...It was just good. Okay?" Krystal asked. The others frowned at that "I...It was just good..." Krystal went upstairs. "Good night."

The parents frowned at that "The heck was that, Gwen?" Hope whispered as Krystal was out of sight.

"I've dealt with a number of students when they're trying to hide something." Gwen answered

"So have I, what are you getting at?" Hope frowned

"Something happened at school and she's worried about us interfering." Gwen answered. That made the others frowned

"So what should we do?" Looma asked

"I don't know." Gwen admitted

"Maybe we should let her tell us when she's ready." Helen suggested

"Maybe." Ben nodded

* * *

*with Krystal*

Krystal put her books down on her desk and flopped into her bed and sighed, feeling the soft quilt and pillows. She yawned a bit, smiling "So...Sleepy..." She sighed. She fell asleep with a smile, Ship emerging from her Matrix nervously

 ** _'_ Oh, Krystal...'** She thought She held her close, sighing

* * *

*Time skip*

Krystal was waking up slowly as she had a quilt around her. She blinked slowly, finding Shop wrapped around her "Sh-Ship?" Krystal whispered as she looked at her Matrix-buddy, she had been enveloped by her and made her look like Rex from that alternate universe her father mentioned

 _"Yes?"_ Ship whispered

"Did...Did you keep me warm all night?" Krystal asked

 _"Of course."_ She smiled

"...Thank you." She responded and hugged the mechamorph as best she could

 _"Hmm...You give good hugs."_ Ship smiled

"I try." She smiled. Ship moved back into the Matrix, Krystal getting out of bed with a sigh "Thanks for getting me up." Krystal sighed

 _"You're welcome."_ Ship nodded

"Well...Time for breakfast." Krystal spoke as she got dressed. She walked downstairs, seeing her family there "Morning..." She spoke kindly, even though last night still lingered in her mind.

"Krys!" Kitty smiled happily

"Hey, Kitty." Krystal rubbed her head "How are you?"

"Good. Krys' home." Kitty wanted to hug her.

"Yes I am." Krystal chuckled, hugging her sister gently

"Sleep well?" Fifi asked

"Yea." She nodded

"What do you want for breakfast?" Fifi asked

"I...Um...Fruit salad?" Krystal responded

"Sure." Fifi smiled and got to making it.

"Fruit? Bleg." Luna gagged

"You'll like it if you try it." Krystal teased

"Meat and suger." Luna mumbled, eating her cereal

"Meat: yes. Sugar: no." Fifi answered

"We know her mother CAN be just as bad. And WAS just a bad." Isis smiled

"Hey..." Luna pouted

Selene smiled, riffling her daughter's hair "Feeling better, pup?" Selene asked Krystal

"Yea." Krystal smiled lightly

"You better not be late. It's getting on for eight." Isis added. Krystal groaned, nodding

"Here, this' easy to carry." Fifi spoke as she prepared a carrying breakfast and lunch for Krystal

"Thanks." Krystal smiled, changing to Speed Queen

"See you later." Fifi smiled as Krystal sped off. The kids pouted lightly at that

* * *

*With Krystal*

Krystal skidded to a stop, turning human in front of the school "Made it." She smiled as she ate some breakfast. Krystal ate it happily, walking into the school humming

"Morning Krystal." Greer spoke, seeing her.

"Morning." Krystal smiled

"Seems you got home okay." Greer added

"Yea." She nodded with a nervous smile

"Sorry about my mum and dad...They're kinda embarrassing." Greer apologized with a blush

"It's fine." Krystal nodded

"Ready for the Maths test?" Greer asked

"Wait... That's today?!" Krystal gasped, realizing she had a test on her second day back

"Yeah. It's a hell of a move doing that." Greer agreed

"Oh fuck I'm gonna fail!" Krystal groaned

"No, you're not." Greer answered "You're smart, you'll ace this."

"Thanks for being so full of confidence." She nodded

"Thanks." Greer smiled toothily.

She smiled, leaving 'Oh...GOD! The maths test!' Krystal shuddered in fea but as she neared her class... She saw her principal waiting there 'Oh...Hell.' She gulped "H... Hello Miss." She squeaked

"Ms Tennyson. I hope you're ready for the test?" Ms Alishia asked respectfully

"... Maybe." She squeaked

"Well, you'll be taking the test with me today and not with the other students." Ms Alishia answered

"What?!" She gasped

"Due to the events of yesterday, I found it appropriate to separate you and Mr Aaron into different rooms. As to not cause distress among you and the other students."

"O... Okay." Krystal nodded, blushing

"This way, please." Ms Alishia ordered respectfully. Krystal nodded, following her. They went into a secluded room where Ms Alishia had set up with the test. Krystal filled, sitting down "You'll have ninety minutes. Pencil only." Ms Alishia spoke. Krystal nodded, nervously picking up the pencil "Water is allowed and if you need the toilet, you best go now." Ms Alishia answered

"I'm fine." Krystal nodded

"Very well. You may begin." Ms Alishia spoke as the clock rolled onto nine.

Krystal began to sweat, nervously answering the questions as the minutes ticked by. She tried her best to answer as many questions as possible...But it was like all the knowledge she tried to retain just seeped from her like a colander. It didn't help that she hadn't had much time to study 'Okay...Twin circles of...forty-four inch diameter...' Krystal thought and accidentally looked up to Ms Alishia's bosom, thinking they were about the same size, a 44E-Cup. She blushed, shaking her head desperately

* * *

*With TwoTwo*

TwoTwo panted as she finished her latest rehursal, drinking heavily from her water "Excellent work, Ms TwoTwo." One of the instructors spoke

"Thanks." She whispered sadly, worried about Krystal

"Are you alright, Ms TwoTwo?" The instructor asked

"Just worried about my girlfriend." TwoTwo sighed gently

"Ah, I can understand that." The Instructor nodded

"Yeah." TwoTwo nodded a bit nervously

"If you want to go see or call her, go ahead." The Instructor spoke

"She's in school." TwoTwo shrugged

"Maybe leave a message. Tell her how you feel?" The Instructor shrugged

"No, I can wait." TwoTwo assured

"Very well then." the instructor nodded.

TwoTwo nodded, lightly moving her limbs 'I hope you're okay, Krystal.' She thought

* * *

*with Michelle*

"Class dismissed." The teacher spoke as she finished the lesson. Michelle sighed, putting her brush down. She sighed and looked at her project. It was a picture of the sky, with several robes and such 'It...Needs something.' She thought. She sighed, standing up slowly

"Michelle? Are you alright?" the teacher asked

"Huh? Yea." the Anodite nodded

"You seemed to have been drifting off in class. Not focusing I mean." The teacher answered

"Sorry." She flinched

"I'm just concerned...Normally you're so in tune with the lesson." the teacher frowned

"Sorry." She repeated

"Is there something on your mind?" the teacher asked gently

"I... Feel like my paintings missing something." Michelle sighed

"Well, maybe we can fix it." The teacher suggested

"I hope so." She nodded

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal sighed, putting her pencil down "Finished, Ms Alishia." Krystal spoke

"Are you sure?" The teacher asked with a raised eyebrow

"I...I don't know..." Krystal frowned, feeling stupider than normal. Especially around this beautiful teacher. Add to that the fact her headmistress didn't seem interested in talking about how Krystal tackled her into a wall and nearly kissed her

"Very well, Ms Tennyson." Ms Alishia answered. Krystal nodded, backing up "Go onto your next lesson." She spoke

"Y... Yes ms." Krystal squeaked. Krystal quickly got her stuff and left, hoping that she could calm down enough. She was a blushing mess 'Oh...GOD!' She thought, the Nemetrix flashing and her heart was racing. She wanted to get back in there and demand she answer... But she also wanted to run away 'B-Bathroom!' She thought. She slipped inside the bathroom, shaking. She went to the sink and filled it with water, then splashing it on her face "C... Calm down." "It...It'll...be fine..." She panted "I can do this. I can...Handle...Seeing...Ms...Alishia...Her...Beautiful..." She blushed. She shuddered a bit, smiling 'Oh god...I...I'm in lust for my teacher!' She thought desperately 'HMM!' She hummed internally. She stumbled back, sitting on the toilet 'Door!' She thought locking it, panting heavily. She hugged herself, shuddering "What...What am I...Gonna do?" She whispered. 'TT...Michelle...' She didn't want to betray them "Daddy...What do I do?" She cried lightly

* * *

*with Greer*

Greer was currently outside of the classroom, she had finished the test and wanted to hear to the common room. Student after student walked out, some looking happy and others not so confident 'Guess that test took its toll.' She thought but then again she had only answered half heartedly 'I wondering where Krystal is.' She sighed and leaned her head into her hands. She felt like going wild, kicking people's asses. Most especially Aaron's, since it was his xenophobic attitude that caused this. She had controller herself her entire life but he brought out her animalistic rage 'I need to calm down...' She frowned. She sighed, going to the cafeteria In the cafeteria, it was a humdrum of students talking on how nervous they are about their score on the maths test. The nerves would die down in an hour or so when everyone moved on, but right now it was the danger time "Hmm..." Greer sighed as she queued up for some food 'I need a burger... or two... Or three... And maybe some bacon. And a curry. And chicken...Stupid nerves.' She thought. 'Making me hungry.' But then she heard laughter, seeing a few guys outside the school surrounding a girl in purple she didn't recognize "Who the heck is that?" She whispered lightly It looked like the guys where harassing her, making her growl... Until the girl upper-kicked one of the boys in the jaw "Wow!" Greer gasped, the guys charging the girl. The purple wearing girl leapt into the air and spun, landing on top of the heads of two of the boys and knocking them to the ground 'Wow, she's good.' Greer thought as the students saw what was going on. Greer ran outside, towards the girl

"Now, what do you say?" The purple armoured girl asked the lead boy

"S-Sorry, Miss." The boy answered

The girl nodded... Before she span around, aiming a powerful kick at the person behind her... With Greer catching the kick easily "You're good." Greer commented

"You're strong." The purple armoured girl responded casually with a gentle grin

"You kicked ass." Greer grinned

"That's what I do with boys who don't know their place." She answered "...Could...Could you put my leg down?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Greer answered doing that. She let down the, admittedly beautiful woman's sexy leg, and smiled "So, what's your name?"

"TwoTwo. Yours?" TwoTwo introduced herself

"Greer." Said person responded "So, why are you visiting our school?"

"I'm here to see my girlfriend." TwoTwo smiled

"That's cool. Who's she?" Greer asked

"You might know her. Krystal Tennyson." TwoTwo answered

"Wait... Krystal?!" Greer gasped

"Err...Yeah, why?" TwoTwo asked

"Well... She's my friend." Greer nodded

"Oh right. Well, nice to meet a friend of my girlfriend." TwoTwo smiled

"Yea." Greer order nervously

"You know where she is?" TwoTwo asked

"She had the test in a different room." Greer admitted

"You guys were having a test?" TwoTwo asked

"Yeah, a big maths test." Greer answered

"Oh god." TwoTwo frowned

"Why? What's the matter?" Greer asked

"Well... She has been... You know, not in school for a month or so." TwoTwo shrugged gently

"Yeah. Yeah, we were told about that." Greer answered sadly. TwoTwo nodded

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Krystal walked away from the counter and sat at a table. She sighed and looked at her meal before eating slowly. She had calmed down, glad Ship had been asleep since the test started "Hmm..." She hummed and took a bite into her meal. It was good, like always. It would never be great or award winning but it was good. She noted everyone chatting as they walked around, confusing her a bit 'I wonder what's gotten everyone so riled up?' She thought. She caught snippets of words from the people, most notably "purple armour" and "girl". That made her very curious, the two words having a perfect connection in her mind 'Purple armour...TwoTwo?' She thought as she got up to look. She walked through the cafeteria, looking around. That is...Until she saw Greer talking to TwoTwo "... TT!" Krystal cheered, running towards her and hugging the girl

"Krystal!" TwoTwo smiled, hugging back

"WHAT?!" The school snapped

"Oh, hell..." Greer groaned

"What are you doing here?" Krystal smiled

"Came to see you." TwoTwo responded. "I missed you; you know?"

"I missed you to." Krystal smiled, pulling TwoTwo's mask up to her nose and kissed her

"WHOO!" The boys cheered.

"Take 'em off!" A voice cheered from behind the large crowd

Krystal didn't pay attention, holding TwoTwo close. The two slowly broke their kiss and smiled. "You've no idea, how long I've wanted to do that." Krystal purred

"I'm guessing the same amount of time as me." TwoTwo smirked. Krystal smiled, kissing along TwoTwo's chin lovingly as she held her close "Hmm..." TwoTwo hummed

"Err...Want to take this elsewhere?" Greer blushed lightly

"Why?" The two asked, not caring of being open with their love... Outside of the heavier stuff

"Wow, you two are fearless." Greer commented

"XENO DYKE BITCHES!" A voice yelled out from far off the crowd

"... Who said that?" Krystal growled, pulling away from TwoTwo

"Oh...I swear to the gods...If it's that shit-stain...!" Greer growled

"I! Said! Who! Said! That!" Krystal yelled. There wasn't a reply...Whoever shouted that slur, tucked tail and ran "WHO SAID THAT!" Krystal roared, the crowed parting in fear. The Nemetrix on Krystal's neck was flashing wildly, it was making Krystal feral and she was glaring at the one who yelled it. A familiar asshole "YOU!" Krystal snarled, fangs appearing in her mouth and her eyes shooting knives at him. She charged, tackling him into the wall

"OOF!" Aaron grunted as he saw a bloodlust glaring Krystal

"You. Do not. Talk to her. Like that." Krystal growled lightly

"Or...What? You'll kill me?" Aaron choked

"Tch." Krystal scoffed "Please. Everyone knows that would be what you want."

"Really?" He coughed again "You really think that?"

"Yes, you're disgusting." she scoffed, throwing him away

Aaron grunted as he landed on the floor 'Still more human than you...Filthy cunt.' He thought as he tucked tail and he ran as fast as he could

'Jerk...Why isn't he expelled yet?' Krystal frowned. She walked back over to her lover, sighing

"I take it he's the local dick-head?" TwoTwo asked

"Yea." Krystal nodded lightly

"Well, that's lack of much better words..." Greer added

"Meaner words." Krystal smiled lightly

"Exactly." Greer nodded

"So...Care to show your bae around?" TwoTwo smiled

"Anything for you." Krystal smiled gently

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal smiled, feeling more relaxed than she had in days "Thanks for coming, TT. You're the best." Krystal sighed

"Oh Krys." TwoTwo smiled, hugging her "I'd do anything for you. Always." That made Krystal feel so happy

"Awe..." Greer cooed lightly and _that_ actually made Krystal blush

"What?" Greer asked "I...Think it's nice."

"O... Okay." Krystal nodded

"I...made it weird; didn't I?" Greer frowned

"A bit." TwoTwo laughed lightly

"Sorry." Greer blushed, her tail accidentally showing

"Wow!" TwoTwo gasped "So cute!"

"I...Sorry?" Greer asked

"Your tail! It's very cute!" TwoTwo squealed a bit

Greer blushed and covered her face with her tail. "Thank you." She quickly squeaked. Krystal smiled and laughed deeply at that. Greer just blushed brighter, TwoTwo smiling a bit

"Want to head to our house?" TwoTwo asked

"Sure." Greer nodded

* * *

*Time Skip*

The three soon arrived at the Tennyson's home, Greer in shock "This...Is your home?" Greer gasped

"Yeah." TwoTwo and Krystal answered

"...It's a palace..." Greer whispered

"... Yea." Krystal admitted

"Well, come on in." TwoTwo offered

She nodded, following the two inside. Greer was astounded by the amount of space and stuff that filled the house...And this was just the first room "KRYSTAL!" Her little siblings cheered, running in and hugging the girl

"Gah!" Krystal fell over from the sheer number of her siblings. Though she was happy about it.

"Hey, where're MY hugs?" TwoTwo joked Her nephew Ren smiled, hugging her "Heya Ren!" TwoTwo smiled lifting him up and hugging him. The baby smiled happily up at her

"Okay, okay...Can...Can you get off me please? We've got a guest." Krystal asked. The kids pouted but obeyed "Thank you. Guys, this is Greer, my friend from school. Greer...These are my little brothers and sisters." Krystal spoke...before taking a breath in, to introduce them "Meet Atem, Luna, ML-E, Scout, Kitty, Betty, Ren, Skarlet and Alex."

"Hi." The kids gave their own variation of it.

"Hi there." Greer responded

"...Kitty." Kitty pointed to Greer's tail. Greer chuckled a bit nervously, waving her tail

"Whoa..." The kids answered

"Cool! Tail friend!" Luna added, wagging her own tail "But too bad you're a cat, this wolf has to hunt!" Luna joked, baring her fangs

"Oh...A wolf?" Greer smiled "I'm a tiger...I'm not scared easy." The two grinned, growling playfully at each other

"...I think they like each other." Atem chuckled. That was when some of the parents walked in

"I thought I heard kids cheering in here." Helen commented

"Hey Mum." Krystal smiled, blushing a bit

"Welcome home you two." Helen answered

"Oh, you've brought a friend." Fifi spoke

"Hello." Greer nodded

"Mum, this is Greer, a friend from school. Greer, these are my mother's: Helen and Fifi." Krystal introduced "Well, two of them."

"Wow...Okay. Nice to meet you." Greer answered

"Nice to meet you to." Helen nodded

"Same here." Fifi added "Anyone for some snacks?"

"Please." TwoTwo smiled

"Snacks!" the kids cheered

"I wouldn't say "no" to that." Greer added. The two nodded, the group walking into the main room

* * *

*Time Skip*

"So, Greer, what do you like to do?" Fifi asked as they sat down, having simple snacks

"Hmm? Oh...Mainly training. I do yoga and exercise." Greer answered

"Wow!" The younger kids mumbled

"Yeah...It helps control my "Tiger-Side"." Greer answered

"Maybe you could help Luna then." Helen giggled

"Hey...!" Luna pouted at that.

"Don't worry sis. She's just teasing." Krystal chuckled and kissed her forehead. Luna smiled lightly at that. That was when Ben arrived

"Hello, everyone." Ben called out

"DAD!" the kids cheered

"B... B... Bbbbbb..." Greer stuttered in awe

"Huh? What's the matter?" Krystal asked

"Gah!" Ben called out as he was jumped upon, by his kids.

"I... I... its Ben Tennyson." Greer mumbled

"Err...Yeah." TwoTwo answered

"It...It's my last name." Krystal added "I...didn't mention that did I?"

"You did but I... I didn't think I'd ever meet him." Greer mumbled

"Oh...Do...you want to?" Krystal asked

"Kind of hard for her not to." TwoTwo pointed out

"Well, come on." Krystal answered. "I'll introduce you." Greer gulped and nodded, standing up

The kids were hugging and smiling to see their dad again, after a long mission. His greying hair, seemed to get a bit more grey. "Hey Krystal." He smiled

"Hey dad." She smiled

"Who's your friend?" Ben asked, noting Greer.

"This is Greer." Krystal nodded

"Ah, nice to meet you. Appoplexian-Hybrid; am I right?" Ben responded politely

"Yes sir!" She squeaked

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Krystal's mentioned you over dinner." Ben answered

"She... She has?" She blushed

"Daddy..." Krystal blushed lightly

"Yes, how you've been keeping an eye on her with this bully." Ben added

"She can handle herself." Greer nodded

"I've no doubt. But you're her friend, thank you." Ben answered

"Thank you." Greer mumbled

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Ben asked

"Please?" Greer asked gently

"Well, I don't see why not. If you need to contact your parents, the phone is over there." Ben responded "That okay with you, Fifi?"

"Fine by me." She responded

"Helen?" Ben asked

"Sure, always room for another." Helen nodded

"A-Are you sure? I won't be in the way?" Greer asked

"Of course not. You're our guest." Ben answered

Greer nodded, smiling lightly

* * *

*Time Skip*

Greer was smiling the entire time as the night went on "Can I have some potatoes, please?" Scout asked

"Here you go." Attea nodded

"Thank you." Scout answered

"You okay, Greer?" Krystal asked as she noted Greer smiling all evening.

"Yea." She nodded happily

"Just, you've been quiet most of the night." Krystal answered

"Oh...Y-You noticed that?" Greer blushed

"She's very perceptive." TwoTwo nodded

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..." Greer blushed and shrunk into herself from embarrassment.

That made the family laugh

* * *

*Time Skip*

Greer smiled, getting ready to leave "I...I had a great night, Krystal. Thank you." Greer spoke

"You're welcome." Krystal nodded, hugging her friend

"So...I'll...I'll see you later?" Krystal asked kindly

"Yes." She nodded

"Cool...I'll...I'll see you then." Krystal nodded, Greer smiling and leaving. As Greer left, TwoTwo was standing behind Krystal, waiting patiently "Huh?" Krystal blinked as she turned around and nearly walked into her

"Do...Do you like her?" TwoTwo asked

"Of course, she's my friend." She shrugged

"Krys...Do you LIKE her?" TwoTwo asked again

"TT. She's my FRIEND." Krystal repeated

"Okay, okay...I was just curious." TwoTwo answered. Krystal nodded at that "...Do you want to snuggle?" TwoTwo asked with a smile

"Sure." She smiled happily

* * *

*With Greer*

Greer smiled, walking home. She had met her hero; sat at his table...It was almost like a dream come true and she was with her best friend "Best. Evening. Ever." She smiled as she walked back to her front door. She unlocked the door, smiling

She walked into her living room and saw her father waiting up for her. "Hello, my daughter. Enjoy your evening?" He asked with a smile

"Yea." She nodded with a smile

"Well, I hope you'll tell us about it in the morning." Her father added. "It's a school night and you need your sleep."

"Yea, I know." She mumbled

* * *

*Time Skip- with Krystal*

Krystal and TwoTwo fell on her bed, kissing "Hmm, hmm, hmm...God...I've missed you..." Krystal panted.

"Same." She smiled happily

"Come here." Krystal purred and kissed down TwoTwo's neck to her breasts.

"K... Krys!" TwoTwo shuddered happily

"Hmm...Did...they get bigger?" Krystal purred as she licked and nestled in TwoTwo's bosom.

"Not much." TwoTwo giggled lightly

"Hmm..." Krystal purred while licking and caressing them. "I just want to sleep on these..." TwoTwo blushed and moaned, Krystal undoing her armour lightly "I love you, TT..." Krystal purred as she exposed TwoTwo's chest, clad in a pink bra. She looked at the slightly leathery looking grey skin, kissing it gently

"Hmm...Krys..." TwoTwo moaned

"Beautiful." She giggled

"I love you...You know?" TwoTwo panted

"I know..." Krystal kissed her. The two moaned info the kiss, smiling "Hmm, hmm...I...I want you..." Krystal moaned.

"I want you to." TwoTwo panted. Krystal smiled and crawled down to TwoTwo's waist, unbuckling her armour and sliding off her tight black bodysuit trousers as she kissed her thigh happily "Hmm...!" TwoTwo moaned, biting her lower lip. 'Wh-Where's...the toys...?' She thought as Krystal's kisses continued towards her womanly flower.

"Aww, you're wearing the white ones today. So cute." Krystal purred with a slightly predatory grin

"You say...the nicest things..." TwoTwo smiled, not noticing Krystal's predatory grin. Krystal moved the panties out of the way, diving into her girlfriend's pussy "...!" TwoTwo gave a wordless gasp as she felt Krystal's mouth and tongue dive into her pussy, eating her out with vigour and lust. 'I... I missed this!' she thought in ecstasy

'She's twitching...I want her to cum!' Krystal thought passionately 'I want it!' Krystal's tongue penetrated TwoTwo's pussy as much as she could, feeling her lover's moist walls and felt her twitch and clamp on her tongue.

"Oh Krystal!" TwoTwo moaned as she came

"Hmm!" Krystal hummed happily as she tasted TwoTwo's pussy juice. "AH...So...Tasty..."

"So beautiful and...Perfect." TwoTwo smiled at her

"Yeah...You are..." Krystal responded

"Talking about you." TwoTwo smiled, hugging her

"I know..." Krystal purred. TwoTwo kissed her, holding her close

"Hmm..." The two hummed gently. Especially as TwoTwo rubbed Krystal's 'junction' through her pants

"I want to go further..." Krystal whispered

"You always do." TwoTwo smiled. Krystal kissed TwoTwo's lips quickly, before reaching for her drawers to get out a toy for them to enjoy "What one today?" TwoTwo smiled

"I think...The Ruby." Krystal smiled bringing out a deep red see-though twin-ended dildo.

"Oh! This'll be fun!" She grinned

"Yes...Yes it will..." Krystal smiled as she licked "The Ruby". TwoTwo smiled, licking the other side of the toy

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." The two girls moaned as they felt the rubber toy in their mouths. They actually started bobbing their heads, trying to get their lips to meet in the middle of it "Hmm...Mah!" Both girls gasped as they couldn't get to kiss with The Ruby...Yet.

"I think it's wet enough..." TwoTwo panted "... We need to learn to taken more." She chuckled with a smile, rubbing the fake penis against their slits

"Hmm-m-maybe..." Krystal moaned as she and TwoTwo slid onto the dildo, filling their pussies with the toy. The two moaned, holding each other close "AH! Hmm! S-So...Deep!" Krystal moaned as she felt her pussy gently tap against TwoTwo's pussy.

"Oh Krystal!" TwoTwo gasped

"TT...I...I love you." Krystal moaned, her pussy clamping down on the dildo.

"I... Love you to!" TwoTwo moaned happily back

"I-I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum!" Krystal moaned. She moaned, cumming hard while TwoTwo wasn't close to finishing yet

"N-No fair, Krys...I...I didn't cum." TwoTwo moaned

"S... Sorry... sensitive." She mumbled

"Come here." TwoTwo pinned down Krystal to the bed, the dildo still in their pussies as she sat on top of her and thrusted on the fake cock, like lovers. The two moaned, the subtle flashing of the Nemitrix fading away

"T-TwoTwo...!" Krystal panted happily. The dancer moaned, cumming herself

"AH...Oh...Krys..." TwoTwo panted and fell on top of Krystal

The two panted with smiles "I love you..." The two whispered. They were still for a moment before they started giggling lightly

"I feel better now." Krystal sighed happily

"Yea." TwoTwo nodded "Me to. Want to go to sleep?" TwoTwo asked

"Just...Without "The Ruby" in our pussies." Krystal teased, sticking her tongue out playfully.

TwoTwo chuckled, taking the dildo out of them "Let's promise...NOT to wait months at a time before we see each other..." TwoTwo commented

"Agreed." She nodded

The two sighed happily and slid into bed together, still naked and still a little sweaty from making love.

* * *

*downstairs*

The family where sat around the TV, smiling, when suddenly a familiar professor of time and space appeared "Hello all. I hope you're all doing well." The genteel professor smiled

"Paradox." Ben gasped "Is that machine to help James finished yet?"

"Is it Mr Paradox?" Kitty asked

"Yeah; when's James coming home?" Scout added

"Yes the machine is finished." Paradox nodded with a smile "But your father will have to go find him, going through several different dimensions... And I have made a discovery of the world James is in."

"J-Just father?" Atem asked

"Which world Paradox?" Ben asked. "Which universe has my son landed in?"

"I do not know, you'll need to look for it." Paradox said simply "And even then I just discovered his world has a time dilation."

"...Time dial-nation?" ML-E asked in confusion.

"Not that honey." Helen answered

"Basically? It means a time difference." Paradox informed "Most world's have it in some form. From seconds, to hours to days or more. For you, James has been gone for three months. For him? Nearly a year."

"He's been gone for four times longer than actual?" Atem asked as he tried to do the math.

"Yes. I call it a time factor of high 4." Paradox nodded "I am setting the device up outside. Well I should be done by now. Once you find him you can use to device to shift him to a time factor of 0, or the equivalent to your world's time."

"Okay...When do we leave?" Ben asked

"You leave Ben. And when you want." Paradox nodded "Although I recommend only going looking for three days in a row, your time."

Ben nodded. "It will be three days; HERE time and not three days elsewhere time...Correct?"

"Yes. Three days your time searching and then have a break of a day before continuing." Paradox nodded, putting a watch on Ben's non-Omnitrix wrist "This is dimensionally locked to this world so it will not go out of synch. Press the button in the side as you leave and it will remind you when the three days are up."

"Thank you, Professor." Ben answered "...We'll leave tomorrow."

He nodded at that "I will show you how the device works."

"Alright..." Ben answered

"Don't go daddy..." Kitty pouted

"I'm not going yet." He smiled, kissing her forehead

"Again to save the world...Right, Ben?" Gwen joked a little

"To save our son." Ben nodded

"Same difference." Gwen answered


	15. Family Time

**BlackXANA** : Season 3 of James' Harem

 **Guest893** : Who says it will be 'soon'?

 **deverest** : Maybe, possibly.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Guest893** : Ben'll be surprised. And no, Aaron hasn't learned his lesson. Aaron's a dick.

 **BlackXANA** : Wait and see for the reaction

 **deverest** : Our stories, our choices

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10 or Teen Titans.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter!

Although this week only three updates this week. Including a certain one of my older stories... I think my Rider fans will be happy

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 14: Family Time  
**

* * *

Krystal woke up slowly and happily, feeling TwoTwo next to her. She smiled happily, feeling at peace "Hmm..." She snuggled, holding TwoTwo

"Krystal, TwoTwo, time to get up." Hope called as she knocked the door

"Oh...Okay." Krystal frowned but answered

"Hmm...Mine..." TwoTwo grumbled as she nuzzling into Krystal's bosom. Krystal giggled lightly at that, rubbing her armour clad back to try and wake her up "Hmm...Krys..." TwoTwo sighed and slowly woke up seeing her lover.

"Time to get up." Krystal said sadly

"Oh...Five more minutes?" TwoTwo asked

"Mama Hope called us...THAT is serious." Krystal answered

"Fine." The dancer grumbled

"Come on..." Krystal helped her up

TwoTwo nodded, standing up and putting her armour back to normal "Last night...It was nice." TwoTwo smiled. Krystal nodded in agreement as she got dressed, spraying herself with deodorant "Ready?" TwoTwo asked as she clasped on her last piece of armour

Krystal nodded, kissing her before moving her lovers mask back down. The two the headed downstairs, where the family were waiting "What's going on?" Krystal asked

"We've got a way to find James." Looma smiled

"Y-You have?" Krystal happily gasped in shock.

"Yea." Attea nodded

"Follow us." EighEight said, the mother's walking outside

The group walked outside where Ben was standing with Professor Paradox and in front of them... Was a giant mechanical ring, the ring looking like a whirlpool without any water "...Is this Star Trek?" Krystal asked in shock, slightly joking

"It's a dimensional door." Paradox said, pointing to a computer near the bottom of the ring

"I...Okay. And...this is going to find James?" Krystal asked

"Not by itself." Ben sighed "I'm going in there to look for him."

"Daddy? Y-you're going too?" Krystal frowned

"I'm the only one who's doing it." He nodded

"Daddy..." Krystal frowned

"It'll only be for three days at a time." Ben answered "I've been gone longer than that."

She nodded, hugging him "I'll miss you." Krystal whispered

"I'll be back soon." Ben whispered. She nodded weakly at that "I love you all." Ben smiled to all his family

"We know." Gwen nodded

"Let's go Paradox." Ben exhaled slowly

"Good luck Ben." Paradox nodded, disappearing

Ben gave one last wave and hug to his family, before going through the portal. The kids all looked sad but hopeful "Bye daddy..." the kids whispered. Krystal sighed, hugging as many of her siblings as she could "Thank you..." The kids hugged back.

"He'll be fine." She smiled

"We better get you ready for school." Attea spoke sadly. That made everyone groan

"Um...Attea, it's a parent's night. There's no school for the kids today." Fifi answered as she remembered the calendar and the little ones cheered

"...Dang it." The mothers groaned lightly

Especially without Ben there

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal sighed as she left the house. She felt... Useless. Her dad was off saving her brother and she, when trying to be a hero, gets kidnapped and nearly turned into a slave "Damn it all..." She frowned She walked to the park where James had disappeared, looking to the sky 'What should I do brother?' she thought 'What would you do?'

"Krystal?" A familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Huh? Oh...Greer." Krystal turned around "Surprise seeing you here." Krystal smiled lightly

"It's where I come to run and train." Greer answered. "Are...You alright?"

"I... Yes and no." She nodded

"Do you want to talk about it?" Greer asked kindly

"Not really." Krystal admitted

"Okay...Want to hang out for a while?" Greer asked

"I guess." Krystal smiled

"You've got a nice smile." Greer commented nicely

Krystal blushed "Thank you." She whispered

* * *

*Time Skip*

The two where sat down, eating ice cream "Man...The day's gone quick...Hasn't it?" Krystal asked as she had Neapolitan, or for those who have no idea what flavour that is: Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry.

"It's nice." Greer nodded, having a coffee ice cream

"The ice cream or the day?" Krystal chuckled

"Both." Greer smiled

"Well...Can't disagree with you there." Krystal smiled. Greer chuckled with a smile "What do you want to do now?" Krystal asked

"Don't know." Greer admitted

"We...Could go back to my home? My younger siblings are at home today." Krystal pondered

"You sure that's okay?" Greer asked in worry

"Well...They didn't mind the last time you came over. But you're right; I should ask my parents." Krystal answered, to which Greer nodded lightly "Give me a second." Krystal spoke, getting out her phone

Greer nodded, watching as Krystal preformed the call. She didn't pay attention to what she was saying she just... Looked at her. In fact...She didn't catch anything Krystal was saying on the phone...She just...looked at Krystal with kind eyes. She found her so beautiful 'Hmm...' She thought quietly with a small bit of her lower lip in her mouth. She warned her so much

"Really? Okay." Krystal answered "Love you."

"Lov..." Greer started before catching herself as she was about to say 'Love you to' as she was so caught up on her thoughts

"Well, we can go at my house. My siblings have gone out for the day." Krystal smiled

"Ah." Greer nodded

"Let's get moving." Krystal smiled, getting up. Greer nodded, standing up. The two then walked back to Krystal's home, while eating their ice creams.

* * *

*with the siblings*

"Come on Luna!" Atem smiled as he and his siblings were at the beach

"Okay!" Luna called, wearing a pink and blue one piece swimsuit with some inflatable arm bands. Atem was wearing a pair of black three-quarter shorts with the ankh on the left leg. As well as a shirt over his chest, trying to keep his bandages as dry as possible

"Come on slowpokes. Otherwise, you'll miss the sea!" ML-E spoke quickly as she was in a red one piece swimsuit with blue flowers as a print.

"The water isn't going anywhere ML-E." Luna giggled, reaching her siblings

Over by the mothers, Kitty, Skarlet and Scout were building sand castles. Well, trying to as one of them WAS a Tetramand "Oh..." Skarlet frowned as her hands were both making and crushing their works.

"It's okay Skar." Scout smiled, parting her head gently

"All I do is smash..." Skarlet frowned

Scout sighed and hugged her gently "It's okay, Skar. We can build it better." Scout answered. Skar nodded weakly at that, smiling

"They're getting along well aren't they?" Attea asked Looma kindly

"Like us." Looma smiled

"True...Though WE had a bit of a shaky start." Attea admitted. "It's better now."

"They are closer than we are... In a different way than we are." Looma nodded, correcting herself as she saw Attea grin showing she was going to make a lucid joke

"Yeah...It is nice..." Attea placed her hand on Looma's thigh.

"Not in public." Looma shot back lightly

"Okay...Later then." Attea winked.

"Mama..." Betty burbled, feeling hungry and going for her mother's breast

Fifi smiled, holding her baby close as she wrapped a towel around them and moved her shirt out of the way so her baby could feed without anyone seeing "There we go..." Fifi smiled, breastfeeding her baby.

"Who want's food?" Hope asked kindly, opening the picnic cooler. That made the kids return from the ocean, grinning in excitement

"Mention food and here come the little sharks." Gwen chuckled

"Of course." Helen smiled

"Hi." The kids smiled

"Hey." They all smiled

"I guess sandwiches would be welcomed?" Gwen chuckled. They nodded happily at that "Let's see what we've got." Gwen smiled as she got out the sandwiches

The kids smiled, sitting around the lunch basket as they passed around their food "Thank you." The kids smiled and started to tuck in

The mothers chuckled with smiles. Once they were finished at the beach they'd go for parents evening, those who's direct children not at school yet would go to Krystal's school "Okay, let's get moving." Hope spoke as they were now back at home and the mothers were getting ready for Parent's Evening. The kids where a bit disappointed but they didn't complain

"Can we watch the anime channel?" Scout asked

"... Okay?" Isis blinked in slight confusion.

"Thank you!" The kids hugged them before they ran off

"What strange things our children watch." Selene spoke

"Yea." The parents nodded

* * *

*With Krystal*

Krystal and Greer laughed as they sat outside, joking around gently "Oh...That was fun..." Krystal smiled

"Yea." Greer nodded

"Hey...What do you want to do next?" Krystal asked

"Aren't your family home now?" Greer asked, pointing to the house

"Yeah...Especially my little siblings." Krystal answered

"We could say hello?" Greer shrugged

"True." Krystal nodded and they heard a crash inside the house. "What the hell?!" Krystal gasped as she and Greer went inside. They saw the kids backed up, one of the pictures having fallen to the floor and shattered "What's happened here?" Krystal gasped

"She did it!" The kids called, pointing at each other

"Guys..." Krystal frowned and looked at them.

"We were playing." Scourge mumbled

"Playing..." Krystal nodded

"Yes." Atem added

That made Krystal sign and rub her forehead "You all sit on the settee and wait there." Krystal sighed. "I'll clean this mess up." The kids nodded, doing as they were told "Greer, I'm sorry but-" Krystal asked

"I'll keep an eye on them." Greer nodded in understanding.

Krystal nodded with a smile. Krystal went into the kitchen to get the supplies to clean up the mess. In the living room, the kids were sitting sadly, feeling guilty about what they did.

"It's okay." Greer soothed

"It's not our fault..." Scout frowned

"It was the tv's fault." Luna added

"How was it the TV's fault?" Greer asked

"It was the animal channel." Luna answered

"We were playing hunters." ML-E added

"AH..." Greer nodded in understanding. "And let me guess; there were lions and gazelle involved?" They all nodded at that "Don't worry I was the same." Greer answered

"Huh?" they blinked

"I always pretended to catch prey and act like an animal when I was younger." Greer responded. Luna smiled happily at that, wagging her tail a bit

"Did you get into trouble from it?" Atem asked

Greer nodded. "All the time." That made them smile

"Alright...No-one's to move here until I get up all this glass." Krystal spoke, with the hoover, a roll of triple-ply kitchen roll and some spare plastic bags.

"Yes Krystal." The kids nodded

"Need a hand?" Greer asked

"Nah, nah, nah...I've got it." Krystal answered, getting the big pieces first.. before she flinched, her hand slipping "Ow!" Krystal winced

"Krys!" The kids gasped

"Hnn...I'm okay, I'm okay." Krystal stayed the bleeding with the kitchen roll

Greer frowned and took her hand, putting the finger into her mouth. Krystal's eyes widened and inverted her lips in shock After a few seconds Greer pulled her mouth back and sighed "There. All clean." She smiled

"I...um...Th-Thanks..." Krystal blushed

Greer nodded, sitting back down with the kids. The kids were still sitting on the settee...But they still had wide eyes at what just happened "What?" Greer asked

"Nothing." The kids answered sitting back into the settee. That made Greer from in confusion

"Okay...That's the big bits. Just need to hoover up." Krystal spoke, putting the glass in the bag. She began to hoover, being careful 'Wh-What was that?' Krystal thought as she worked, having a small blush on her face as she was thought back to what Greer did. Sucking her finger like that...It...It was something that lovers would do...Wouldn't they? Krystal frowned, rubbing her forehead a bit 'Oh man...What am I going to do?' She thought while she hoovered.

That was when her parents walked in "Well, that was...What's happened in here?" Attea commented and then snapped seeing Krystal hoovering and the kids sitting on the settee and waiting, with one of the pictures missing from the wall

"Sorry, I tripped." Krystal lied "Hit the wall, which knocked it down."

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked

"Yeah, just a small finger cut, but I'm fine." Krystal answered. The kids looked at Krystal in amazement

"Well, at least you got the glass up before the kids were hurt." Attea spoke

"Of course." She smiled "Just hoovering up any small shards."

"Well, good job." Looma added

'She lied.' Atem thought

'She lied for us...' Luna thought. They all smiled happily

"Alright, you go and have a sit down." Gwen spoke

"Oh, sorry Greer. We didn't see you there. How're you?" Hope spoke

"Fine." She smiled

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Hope asked

"Sure." Greer smiled

"I'll get another plate out." Fifi answered

"Thank you." Greer nodded

* * *

*Time Skip*

Soon the Tennyson family where off for parents evening "Alright, now behave and listen to Krystal and Greer while we're out." Hope spoke

"Yes mum." The kids mumbled

"Looks like I'm cooking tonight." Krystal smiled

"Can I help?" Greer asked

"Sure." Krystal blushed

"So, what're we making?" Greer asked

"Hmm...I'll have to check, but I'm sure there's some fish." Krystal answered

"Have fun!" Gwen called, closing the door behind her as the mothers left as their parents left...The kids rushed over and hugged their sister tightly

"GAH!" Krystal yelled, nearly falling over

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" The kids spoke quickly. Krystal chuckled, smiling "We're sorry, we're so sorry!" They added, tears forming in their eyes

"Huh?" She blinked

"We're so sorry we got you in trouble." Atem frowned

"We're sorry we got you hurt." Luna added

"Nothing's wrong." He smiled

"But..." They sniffed

""But" nothing. It's alright." Krystal answered

"I promise." She smiled, hugging them all close

"Okay." They answered

"Now...Let's get some dinner on." Krystal smiled. The kids smiled at their sister and helped get off her.

"Right, let's get to work on dinner." Greer clapped her hands and licked her lips. That made the kids laugh, Krystal pulling out a pack of fish

* * *

*Time Skip*

The group laughed as they let the food cook, everyone messy "Well...I think it's safe to assume, Luna and the mixer don't mix." Krystal joked lightly. Luna pouted cutely at that

"But we've gotten the fished cooked and the veg sorted out." Greer added

"Yep. The homemade fish goujons should be finished soon." Krystal nodded

"Now, go for a shower...All of you. We don't need you ingesting any uncooked flour." Krystal asked. They all pouted but went upstairs. Krystal sighed with a small smile "Those lot are crazy." She noted "But I love them."

"Yeah...They're good kids." Greer smiled.

"Hmm...Thanks for helping with dinner." Krystal responded

"Not a problem." Greer blushed 'Its like we're parents.' Greer thought

"I'm going to go for a wash; okay?" Krystal spoke

"Okay." Greer nodded lightly

"Won't be long." Krystal smiled as she headed upstairs. She didn't realize she winked flirty, going upstairs

'Hmm!' Greer blushed and bit her lower lip 'Oh god!' she thought 'Was...Was that an invite?' Greer thought '... Should I follow her?'

Upstairs, Krystal was washing her face from the flour...And she only just realised what she had done 'I... I just winked at her. Like a friend.' she thought to herself 'Did I? Or...' She sighed. That was when she heard the bathroom door open slowly "Huh?" She turned around and saw Greer enter the room 'Oh god!' she thought, her eyes widening

"Krystal...?" Greer gulped lightly

"Yea?" Krystal mumbled

"I...I saw your sign." Greer answered as she locked the door.

"... Really?" Krystal mumbled

"Yeah...Th-the wink." Greer answered

She walked towards Krystal, who was topless for her wash and just had her bra on "Wink? Greer...I..." Krystal blushed seeing her friend get closer before their lips met in a kiss "Hm? H-Hmm..." Krystal hummed in shock, before she felt the soft tenderness of Greer's lips before she gave in, happily kissing back

'I'm...I'm kissing her...I'm kissing my friend.' The two thought together. They ran their hands over each other gently

'She's so soft...' Krystal thought

'She's so delicate...' Greer thought back

'She's so good.' the two thought. The two broke the kiss and panted, leaving a small saliva trail from their lips

"I want to pin you and fuck you till you can't move." Greer growled

"That's funny...I want the same..." Krystal panted

"I'd make you my mate." Greer purred "You'd be happy, wanting more as you came to your Alpha."

"I'd like the sound of that..." Krystal smiled before her eyes widened "The fish!"

"The...THE FISH!" Greer added

Krystal quickly out her shirt on, the two running out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen. Luckily it hadn't burnt yet, making the two sigh in relief "Thank god..." Krystal sighed.

"I'll err...I'll get the plates." Greer spoke, still flushed from the bathroom.

Krystal nodded, kissing her again. With the plates and food set up, the kids came down in their pyjamas "Decided to get ready for bed?" Krystal joked a bit

"Saves time..." ML-E answered

Krystal nodded, kissing her sisters forehead "Everyone at the table please." Krystal smiled. They all nodded, sitting down "Okay, who wants a tail-piece?" Krystal asked

* * *

*Time Skip*

The kids yawned, watching TV "Time for bed for this lot." Greer spoke

"Yep. Come on now..." Krystal helped pick up her siblings.

"No." They all groaned

"Can't we see the end of the movie?" Luna said with her trademark puppy dog eyes

"Those...Those aren't...You...Dang it." Krystal tried to resist...but ultimately failed. "Alright, but as soon as it's over. STRAIGHT to bed." They all smiled lightly at that. The movie continued to play and one by one the kids began to fall to sleep, missing the ending but it was so cute

"Awe...They're so cute..." Greer teased

"Come on, let's get them to bed." Krystal sighed with a smile. Greer nodded, helping her. Within the next ten minutes, the kids were now in bed asleep; Krystal and Greer were the only ones left awake. When the Tennyson parents arrived back

"Hey...We're back." Hope spoke as they walked in.

"Hey." Krystal smiled "How was parent's night?"

"Long and tiring..." Looma yawned

"Well talk about it in the morning." Helen nodded

"Okay." Krystal nodded

"Look at the time. I...I better head home." Greer spoke

"Bye." Krystal nodded

"Bye, Krys...Thank you all for having me over." Greer bowed and left.

"Anytime." Krys blushed

"Well, seems that you two have had a good time." Attea spoke

"Going to bed, love you, night!" Krystal said, running upstairs making the parents laugh

"Our girl..." They sighed


	16. Family Drama

**Guest893** : Thank you.

 **BlackXANA** : NOT the Puppy-Dog eyes!

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Xeor** : a fair few.

 **Mighty TAB X** : yeah, parents night IS gonna be a bit tricky.

 **BlackXANA** : Yep. And here's some more *insert picture of cute puppies*

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Yo guys, new chapter! Really hope you like it!

Also, lemon at the end. Just fair warning.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 15: Family Drama  
**

* * *

It was the next day; the kids were in the living room with their mothers. They were all anxious and nervous about what their school had said "Now...Let's go alphabetically. Atem." Isis spoke as she took a glass of orange juice and drunk it.

"Yes mother?" He asked nervously, his hands shaking a bit as he was worried he disappointed his mother. And he was a bit of a mamma's boy

"...You've been a delight in your lessons and been helpful in class." Isis smiled "And all A's."

Atem sighed and leaned back into the settee in relief 'Thank goodness.' he thought

"Luna." Selene spoke slightly seriously

"Y-Yes mummy?" Said wolf-child gulped in worry. She was wiggling in worry. You see, Luna had dyslexia. Dyslexia is a mental problem that effects each person differently. For Luna it was her hand writing and spelling which were hit BADLY but it also affected her focus and her ability to multitask to lesser degrees. So she was always scared when school reviews happened

"Your teacher says you're making good progress. Getting B's, while also doing your best." Selene answered. Luna cried happily, running over and hugging her mother "Oh..." Selene smiled and hugged her daughter. "Hush, pup. Hush...It's alright." She stroked her daughter's head tenderly, and letting her tears be caught on her fur.

"ML-E's next." Helen smiled

"Uh-oh..." ML-E gulped, knowing her hyperactivity would put her in trouble

"You are getting C's. And while you are causing scenes in class it's not too bad. But you need to work on remembering to bring your homework in on time." Helen said simply

"Sorry..." ML-E frowned and shrunk into the settee.

"It's okay." Helen sighed, patting her shoulder

Scout gulped as everyone turned to him "Scout...Scout, Scout, Scout..." Attea sighed

"Yes Mum?" The prince of the Incursean flinched

"You've gotten C's." Attea spoke. "But your teachers are concerned about your antics."

"Huh?" Scout blinked

"Your little jokes and such. During break time." Attea answered

"It's nothing big." Scout huffed, crossing his arms

"The teachers note that your little jokes are quite practical." Attea answered "You're good with your hands."

"I'm your son." Scout grumbled, trying to argue

"Which is why they've given recommendations for craft works." Attea answered

"... Huh?" He blinked

"Err..." Attea tried to think of the right words

"Arts and crafts." Gwen answered... and that made him pout

"Don't pout, Scout." Attea sighed

"But it's Girly!" Scout yelled in light annoyance

His mother's and his sisters looked at him with frowns. "How about being grounded until you get a driver's license?" Attea asked

"You know your Uncle Kevin? HE makes stuff." Gwen answered

"HMMMM!" That made Scout just groan, putting a pillow on his head

"Well?" Attea asked

"Fine." He mumbled gently against the cushion

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Attea answered

"Fine!" He groaned, taking the pillow off his face

"There's a good boy." Attea smiled

* * *

*with Krystal*

Krystal was lying in her bed, thinking about what has happened in the past few weeks...First the kiss with her headmistress and now her lustful episode with Greer. What was wrong with her?! 'God...! I'm the worst! I'm turning into a sexual deviant!' She hugged herself 'Did... Did whatever that Kyber guy do... Do this to me? Is...Is it because of...This...?' She thought touching the Nemetrix. She flinched, almost as if the device burnt her "AH!" She hissed lightly and in worry. "What IS this thing?" She sighed, rubbing her forehead "What am I going to do with this thing?"

Ship emerged, sighing _"Krystal...?"_ Ship whispered kindly to her friend

"Hey Ship." Krystal smiled lightly

 _"What's wrong? You sounded like you've got a moral dilemma on your mind."_ Ship asked

"... Am I a bad person?" Krystal asked sadly

 _"What? No...No you're not a bad person. What's brought this on?"_ Ship immediately answered

"You know what." she said simply

 _"You mean, kissing the headmistress and Greer..."_ Ship answered

"I guess." Krystal just nodded at that

 _"What can I say to make it better?"_ Ship asked _"What can I do?"_

"Don't know." Krystal deadpanned a bit sadly

Ship "frowned" and went over to hug her friend _"Don't worry; you are not a bad person. You are just learning to deal with your new... You."_

"But...But what if I can't control this..."New me"?" Krystal frowned

 _"You can. You will."_ She smiled

"I don't know, Ship..." Krystal frowned. Ship frowned, kissing her gently "Hmm..." Krystal smiled lightly. She sighed, relaxing in her arms happily 'I hope I will do the right thing...' She thought

* * *

*with the kids, time skip*

The kids where outside in different reactions to what their parents told them "Can't believe I've got to do arts and crafts." Scout frowned

"Come on, it's not that bad." Luna smiled widely

"Says you. You've got good stuff." Scout frowned

"You get to make all the guns you want though." ML-E said, knowing her brother

"I don't...Guns...?" Scout tried to shrug it off, but then it peaked his interest and then he cheered

"Yep, there he goes." Atem chuckled. The others sat down with smiles

"I thought I was in trouble with my grades." Luna admitted

"Please. Even if you were failing they wouldn't be mad, they know you are trying your best." ML-E smiled

"Thanks ML-E." Luna smiled as she hugged her sister, smiling

"Awe..." ML-E cooed happily. She hugged back, smiling

"So...What do we want to do?" Atem asked

"Play video games?" Scout frowned

"Yeah, maybe." ML-E answered

"Promise you won't speed-run through them this time ML-E?" Atem asked

"You know the games are too slow for my full reflexes." She pouted

"So...Video games?" Scout asked

"Video games!" They all smiled

* * *

*With Krystal*

Krystal was walking down, smiling, where saw her family waiting "Oh...Morning." Krystal smiled

"Took you long enough." Hope teased

"Sorry...It...It was a late night." Krystal answered

"Well we do need to talk about your school." Isis frowned "Unfortunately."

"Oh...Okay." Krystal gulped and nodded. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! They know!'

"Sit down." Selene nodded

"Yes mum." Krystal answered, feeling REALLY guilty although she didn't know EXACTLY what they'd say, she had a good idea "So...Wh-What did you want to talk to me about?" Krystal asked as she fiddled with her hands

"We don't approve of your attitude at school." Fifi said simply

"M-My attitude? When?" Krystal gulped in worry

"The fights." Gwen deadpanned

"Involving a boy called "Aaron"." Hope added

"Hmm." Krystal nodded, still a bit relieved to know that it wasn't involving her kiss with Ms Alishia.

"Do you have anything to say?" Gwen asked

"He... Was a racist and talked bad about TT." She whispered

"He was racist towards you and TwoTwo?" EightEight asked in a controlled anger

Krystal nodded "I got angry... Everything went red... I couldn't control myself. I was... I felt like I would tear him limb from limb."

"But you didn't." Gwen responded

"I didn'...I...I WANTED to rip him apart but...TT and Greer were there." Krystal answered "They...They helped. But I... I... I WANTED to... I was GOING to..."

"Well...It's a good thing they were there." Hope answered

"It was." Krystal nodded

"Well, even though this was sorted with your teachers...WE'VE still got to give you your punishment." Gwen spoke

"Which shall be... Hugs." Fifi smiled

"Huh?" Krystal expected to be grounded and then turned into an anime head tilt...Which she was subsequently hugged

Her parents, her mothers, held her close. And it was what she didn't realize she needed as she hugged back, crying "It's alright...It's okay..." Hope comforted her.

"After what happened to you we understand." Selene smiled

"And we could never hate you." EighEight nodded

"Mummies..." Krystal sniffed happily, letting her tears fall. She felt happy, at peace, again

"Feel better?" Gwen asked

"Mmmmhmm." Krystal nodded weakly, her puffy eyes reminding everyone of when she was younger and had nightmares

"It's okay...It's okay..." Helen answered

"Mmm." Krystal whimpered, feeling like a child again... But also feeling safe

"Do you want to do anything today?" Looma asked

"Maybe just watch TV?" Krystal mumbled gently

"Okay, we'll watch TV." Fifi answered.

The family smiled, sitting down in front of the TV

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Greer was in her home, punching a punching bag. She was keeping up her training, trying to maintain herself...But she was a bit frustrated, mostly at herself...She just confessed to Krystal and...She wanted her... And... And she... She didn't know if she felt the same way even when she kissed back "Grr...Damn it!" She punched a hole in the punching bag, letting the sand pour out from the bag She panted, shaking a bit "D-Dang it...Why...Why can't...I..." She frowned as she pulled her hand out of the bag and shook on the floor. She took a deep sigh, trying to stay calm "Why...Can't I just tell her?" She frowned. She hugged herself lightly, sighing 'I love...I love Krystal Tennyson...' She thought 'I love my best friend.' she yelled gently and fell on her back "What am I gonna do?" She covered her face in embarrassment

That was when her mother walked in "Greer...Did you break another punching bag a-...Are you okay?" She asked if she broke anything and then saw her daughter crying.

"Yeah." She nodded lightly at that

"Oh...What's wrong?" She sighed and sat next to her.

"... I... Kinda made out with my best friend last night." Greer admitted

"...Ah..." Greer's mother stated simply and nodded. Greer nodded at that "Well...What do you want to do?" She tried to coddle her.

"I don't know." She admitted

"Do you...REALLY like Krystal?" She asked

"Yes." Greer nodded with a sigh

"Well...I'd say...Go for it." Her mother smiled

"Huh?" Greer blinked

"If you really love Krystal...Be brave. And go for it." Her mother answered. Greer looked at her in amazement "It's the same advice my mother told me when I fell in love with your father." Greer's mother smiled

Greer smiled and nodded "Thank you."

"Come here." Greer's mother opened her arms for her daughter. Greer smiled, hugging her back "Atta girl...Now go get her." Greer's mother smiled, patting her back

Greer nodded, hugging her mother before running away 'I'm coming, Krystal. I'm coming!' She thought

* * *

*With Krystal*

"ACHOO!" Krystal suddenly sneezed

"You okay?" Looma asked

"Just...weird sneeze." Krystal blinked. The others nodded at that, finding it understandable

"Well...We've eaten the ice cream, watched some TV..." Gwen spoke putting the bucket of chocolate ice cream down

"Yea?" Hope asked

"I think we could go out for a bit?" Gwen suggested

"You all go." Krystal smiled

"Are you sure?" Looma asked

"Yea, I'm fine." She nodded

"Well...If you're sure." Hope answered wiping some strawberry ripple from her lips before Gwen kissed her deeply

"Hmm...Yum." Gwen teased

"Momma Gwen..." Krystal blushed "Please don't!"

"Okay, okay...We'll keep it in the bedroom." Hope stuck her tongue out teasingly

"No! Did NOT need the mental images!" Krystal groaned, covering her face in disgust and embarrassment

The mothers shook their heads and chuckled. "Come on."

"Have fun." She nodded

"Stay out of trouble." Helen spoke

"And don't cause any while we're out." Attea added

"Of course I will." Krystal giggled

"But if trouble finds you...There's a battle axe hanging in the fireplace." Looma reassured her.

"WHAT?!" The other mothers yelled while Krystal smiled and nodded. Soon after a brief explanation on WHY there was a battle axe in the fireplace, the mothers headed out and left Krystal on her own.

Krystal sighed, relaxing 'Now...What to do...?' She thought, until a knock on the door was heard "Huh?" She blinked. Krystal got up and opened the door "H-Greer?"

Panting lightly from running from her house for Krystal's, she looked up at the Tennyson girl. "K-Krystal..." She was silent, trying to catch her breath... Before she pulled Krystal close and kissed her deeply

"Hmm!" Krystal blushed as her friend's lips connected to hers. They stumbled inside, the door swinging closed behind them

"Hmm, hmm...Krystal..." Greer panted, almost pinning Krystal to the settee.

"G... Greer?" She blinked and moaned a bit

"Sorry, I...I just...I had to come over." Greer panted lustfully "I love you... I need you."

"You...Love me...?" Krystal's eyes glistened. Greer nodded at that "Greer...I..." Krystal panted and saw Greer's heart glowing eyes...And kissed her again. The two moaned into the kiss "Greer...I...I love you..." She panted

Greer moaned, changing. She had transformed from her human form into her Appoplexian form, white fur and black stripes, bigger breasts and a firmer body. And she gave off the aura of an alpha, making Krystal butter in her hands

"Whoa...All woman..." Krystal purred

"What about all women?" Greer blinked lightly

"I'm saying...That...You're beautiful...You're god damn sexy." Krystal answered

Greer grinned predatory down at her girl, wishing she had a penis so she could claim her like a breeding bitch "Strip..." Greer growled seductively

"Yes." Krystal nodded happily, stripping quickly. Greer purred playfully as she saw Krystal's naked body before her, slowly teasing herself as she examined Krystal's soft body. She was just teasing herself, examining Krystal's body without actually touching her "Do you like...?" Krystal teased, giving a slow and seductive turn, showing her naked form to Greer.

"Like? Krystal...I LOVE you..." Said Appoplexian moaned. That made Krystal blush and smile "Come here." Greer pulled her close and kissed her lustfully

Krystal moaned happily into the kiss "Hmm, hmm...Fuck...You taste good..." Krystal panted, tasting Greer's tongue

"You haven't tested anything yet." She grinned

"You mean...?" Krystal smiled lightly

"Yeah...Down THERE..." Greer smiled "Come lick the pussy's pussy." Krystal nodded and did so, finding Greer's pink pussy under her soft white fur made it a little challenging...But when she found it, she felt the heat and musk, plunging her mouth onto her and lapping it up like a man dying of thirst at an oasis "OH FUCK!" Greer moaned loudly

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...Greer...Your...vag!" Krystal moaned, pushing two of her fingers into the tiger girl's pussy "It's tight and tastes sweet!"

"Ah...Krystal...I...I want you...!" Greer moaned happily. Krystal smiled, shoving her fingers in and out quickly "Ah, ah, oh...Krystal...Keep...Keep petting me...AH!" Greer moaned happily "Do it bitch! Do it! Please your alpha!" She panted and moaned

"Cum for me, Alpha...I'll make you cum!" Krystal panted as she shoved four of her fingers into Greer's pussy

"AH! Oh Krystal! Deep! Deep in my pussy!" Greer moaned as she came on Krystal's hand

Krystal smiled, pulling her finger out and licking the juices off happily "How was it... Greer?" Krystal purred happily

"I...I've never cum that hard...In my life..." Greer panted. "My turn now."

Krystal tilted her head a bit at that and Greer was a blur of movement. Greer helped her to the settee and pinned her down lustfully, starting to finger and please Krystal's pussy, letting her large and long fingers act like hard cocks "OH FUCK!" Krystal gasped and moaned, a shaking mess under Greer

"You're so tender...A beautiful Beta..." Greer smiled, using her fingers to tease her lover. Krystal just smiled and moaned, her head falling back in pleasure "Cum for me, Krystal...Stain my fingers with your love." Greer ordered lovingly.

"GREER!" She screamed happily as she came

Greer smiled as she felt her fingers being covered in Krystal's pussy juice; pulling out slowly, she tasted how the Tennyson Girl felt "The most delicious thing I've ever tasted." Greer purred

"Th-Thank you..." Krystal panted, wanting to kiss her passionately. Greer grinned, seeing the want and kissing her deeply "Hmm! Hmm hmm, hmm!" Krystal moaned happily, feeling her best friend's lips and tongue on hers. The two soon parted, panting "So...So good...Greer...I...Love you..." Krystal panted happily

"I love you two." Greer smiled, shrinking back to normal

"Greer..." Krystal panted looking lovingly at her, sliding her leg underneath Greer's and linked legs. Greer smiled and kissed her "I want to fuck you..." Krystal purred

Greer moaned in lust, growing back to her alien form happily "I hope the settee can handle it." Greer smiled as she felt Krystal's pussy kiss hers.

"Yea!" Krystal moaned

The two connected their pussies together, feeling their clits and pussy lips kiss and rub against each other "Yes!" They moaned happily

"Oh fuck...It...It's so good!" Krystal moaned

"I...Wish...We'd never end!" Greer panted. The kissed deeply, smiling 'Oh god! I wish I could mount her with a cock!' Greer thought as they rubbed their pussies. They moaned, cumming together

"Oh...Greer!" Krystal panted

"Krys...I wish I could mount you..." Greer moaned making Krystal giggled, smiling. "What? What're you thinking?" Greer asked

"Nothing. Just thinking it sounds nice." She smiled

"Awe..." Greer smiled, kissing her gently. "I love you, Krystal Tennyson."

"I love you to." Krystal smiled

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"DAMN IT!" Luna huffed as she lost another game

"Sorry, sis." ML-E answered

Luna huffed, crossing her arms. Atem frowned and hugged his sister. He didn't like seeing her upset. That made Luna smiled a bit and blushed lightly "What would you like to do, Luna?" Atem asked

"I don't know." She mumbled in embarrassment, a small blush under her fur

"Awe..." Her siblings frowned and hugged her.

Luna smiled, hugging back but she wasn't looking at her brother Atem

* * *

*With Ben, deep in the multiverse*

"James? You here?" Ben called out throughout the multiverse. He had been hopping world to world, searching for what it felt like weeks. Each one was strange and unusual, each of them all different. He sighed, looking to this world's sigh "Where are you son?" He frowned, looking at his Ultimatrix...and remembered James' and Krystal's birth

When he was 15, a series of eggs leaving his body

He remembered eating all that metal, drinking molten iron and eating pickles...But the weirdest thing was: he was actually giving good advice to Kevin.

He remember seeing his children flying away, Krystal having wanted to stay as she was the 'runt' but he urged her to go to and be happy

'Dang it...' He covered his eyes and rubbed them, to stop crying lightly. He remembered his children. He wished he could just have his family back


	17. Another One Joins The Pack and a rant

**Lonestar88** : Wait and see.

 **devvv** : Because life.

 **mgasmsms** : Thank you, thank you.

 **StrongGuy159** : When Krystal Harem's second arc is done.

 **Mighty TAB X** : It is like a Symbiote, that was the point. But it's not taking over its more like a reflection and magnification of Krystal's darker, more anamalistic emotions. It is a dark temptation. As for the Miltary2ndg thing? ... read the Author's Note.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mighty TAB X** : Yeah, doing character development, it's good for the story. Don't worry, Scout will only use those skills for good. Maybe. And yeah, we know about said author and the story. I think it might be a cold if you can see a talking pink horse. Isn't that right Wade?

 **mgasmsms** : Thank you. Thank you. We aim to please.

 **devvv** : We've got plans for Cerise, it's just we're working on multiple stories and it's a little hard to keep track.

 **Lonestar88** : You'll have to wait and see

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **RANTING ALERT!**

 **PLEASE READ!**

Okay everyone, hi. Here is another chapter. So, a bunch of you have been telling me about our old friend Miltary2ndg and his story called Ben's Harem Adventure and how similar it is to my fic, Ben's Harem.

I have already spoken about the first chapter, which had a similar premise and I could ignore but... yeah, Chapter 2 is BEYOND 'similar'. Now he did not copy and paste it with lazy editing, he did not copy my fic word for word. He DID put in effort and wrote his own fic... but the plot is BEYOND 'close'. And like the first chapter I wrote a review for it, and here it is:

"Having different girls does not matter if the plot is the same.

The only differences here are:  
Rook, Helen, Manny and Alan are there  
It is an Ectonurite instead of a Loboan  
And there are 5 kids instead of just 2, although at this point my readers only thought there was 1

However there are some BIG TIME problems with your writing as well beyond just copying my plot. And trust me, my story has problems to. I am at work trying to fix and add to the early chapters of my fic which was my pride and joy for a long time  
First is Ben messing with the Omnitrix. He only does that when he is bored or he is looking for something. However by having him doing it in the middle of the conversation it makes Ben come across as rude and not care about this situation. Especially as he was trying to crack the master control out of nowhere, which is a stupid plot contrivance to show off the NEXT problem

The function that turns aliens into humans... Where do I start with this? Well I guess, that it spits in the face of what the Omnitrix was designed for?  
The device was made to allow the user to "walk a mile in other species shoes", using Azmuth's own words there. By having the device change OTHER species into human to make them fit in to HUMAN society, especially as humans DO know about aliens and live with them in Omniverse, is VERY racist and aggressive  
The next way this is a bad idea is because of how inconsistent it is. Why was Cleo the ONLY ONE who got transformed? Why not Rook? Or Helen? Or Manny? Or Alan?  
And the final why this thing is a problem... It would be OP in battle, able to turn any opponent into a human

Another problem with your writing is how you lack detail. Like when everyone said that the person on the screen was an Ectonurite, THAT is where you describe her. At least her face. Especially as Ectonurite's have 2 forms, one of which looks like a traditional ghost because of the sun-protection fake skin and the other is their true corpse-esk form

Also... Ghostfreak's daughter? Really? Why would she know what Ben called him, why would she talk about him so casually and Ghostfreak would not have even had a CHANCE to TALK to her about him considering how his plans where and how he kept being killed

And the last thing I will comment on, which is how you end it:  
"That's that for now. Why ill they find when we return? Stay tuned to next week.

I've been working on my other stories so I don't know when I'll update.

Tune in next time to Bens Harem"  
1st- what stories? You only have 2 published INCLUDING this one  
2nd- which is it? Next week or an unknown time later? I have learned this from experience: READ BEFORE YOU POST THE CHAPTER!  
3rd- your story is Bens Harem Adventures not Ben's Harem

You have potential and you clearly aren't lazy. Try to improve yourself, be more original and give it your all.  
Because if I get over 50 of my fans telling me you have 'copied me again' with Chapter 3 I will have to report you for duplicating content"

I later gave an anonymous review stating I was sorry if I came across as harsh and offered him help.

He has yet to get back to me however if he does copy the plot of Ben's Harem even MORE with his third chapter (I forgot to bring up in my review how the children where being chased by a monster that was a mix of several aliens) then, as I said in my review, I will have to report him.

However NONE OF YOU are to harass this guy! If you consider yourself a fan of me or my stories then I ask that you stay out of this. Yes tell ME (via review or PM) when he uploads Chapter 3 IF YOU THINK IT IS SIMILAR TO BEN'S HAREM, but otherwise stay OUT of this situation. Do not leave negative reviews or attack him over PM.

This is a situation that YF, Ghost, Miltary2ndg and I have to sort out. I ask that you all act like the adults I know you are, as you guys are awesome, and respect this.

Also, to talk about

 **SPEAKING OF THIS, here is a message from YF about situation. It will be in Italics. When the italics ends, it is me again**

 _As for me, if the dude is a fan or someone who wants some help on his story and got inspiration from our fic, then he should come out and tell us. Like, we can give out tips and ideas on how to help him so it's his thing and not something he just copied from us. If he's being rude to my pal here who was just trying to help, then...what? Does he think he doesn't need it? I mean he took some stuff from chapter 1, so I'd say that considers me and my friend here in the right to get involved._

 _So yeah, let's settle this as adults and make sure we don't become enemies. Also, for the dude calling himself Savage Broly who is giving Grey here trouble since he's not using 'American' pronouns or whatever since he's from the UK, then let me say this. Buzz off ya jerk or focus more on all the errors in your fic, cause trust me, they're hard to look at._

The Savage Brolly thing that YF mentioned is a WHOLE other drama. He has been complaining about Ghost and I using the British spelling of M-U-M (you know... mum, sort for mother. You Americans use an O instead) in Ghost's Spidey One-Shot story. I spoke to Brolly over PM and well... this was the entire conversation, my parts will be normal while his will be underlined:

They are not british so stop that please if you need a beta whos american get one cuz i an tired of reading it like that

Yes the characters are not British but we are. So we spell in British English, the spelling does not effect how the characters are speaking ESPECIALLY as this is not any for of officially published work.

Now if our readers complained about this, AKA more than just YOU, then we would but we will not change our writing style because you do not like that we are not using the American spellings

No they are american not british so stop being racist about this start writing it the right way

Wow... The 'right way'.

... Wow...

You know, I have a lot of friends who are American, heck all of them besides Ghost are American, and I am glad that I know them because that reassures me that massive douche bags like you are the minority. But then again why am I not surprised when you name yourself after the worst character in all of Dragonball.

And being racist? Oh, so you are saying that I should go through EVERY Doctor Who and Harry Potter and Christmas Carol and Oliver Twist story and claim THOSE writers are racist because they have the British characters talking using the American spellings of words? Or does it not count because they are American like you are?

Look here. Ghost and I both have mental problems holding us back one way or another, which also effects our spelling. Plus we normally write using our phones and our computers are set to UK English.  
So guess what?  
We are writing in British English because there are thousands of different spelling differences between British English and American English and we do not want to be stressed at missing one let alone words with different meanings, especially as we do take a lot of effort to try and catch some of these different words and spellings where we can but again we are British so we naturally go for our way of spelling

Here are several differences in our language off the top of my head: Mum (mom), honour (honor), colour (color), crisps (chips), chips (fries)  
Five differences between British English and American English off the top of my head and there are HUNDREDS more.

If you are so upset about this that you call it RACISM and honestly believe that then "Piss of you ya self-entitled prick" otherwise, it is just a few words that are spelt differently than you are use it. It does not fucking matter as long as you understand what is being said.

We are american stop i just use mom

Yeah, as I thought, no attempt to even trying to talk to you.

Just use mom

I just want clarification here.  
It is racist to write in my native language, as you said, isn't it?  
Oh yeah, and my American friends have a message for you:  
We would like to look at this from your point of view, but we can't fit our heads up our asses enough

Im blocking you

Awwww, look at the baby.

No wonder you took the name of the dumbest character in DBZ

/ / / / / /

So... yeah. The only reason I am bringing this up is because after YF and I reviewed 'Ben's Harem Adventure' Savage Brolly attacked YF over PM, spamming and... well... "LEAVE Miltary2ndg ALONE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

And I am only mentioning the Savage Brolly thing since YF brought it up. And I am just bringing this _entire_ situation up so you guys know what is going on and know to leave **BOTH OF THEM** alone, this is for me and my friends to sort out, you you guys stay out of this and just enjoy all the stories.

Okay?

Okay.

Now, on to the chapter. I am sorry I ranted so much and I hope you like the chapter... holy FUCK this authors note was longer than I wanted it to be

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 16: Another One Joins The Pack  
**

* * *

Krystal sighed as she awoke with a sigh. It had been a few days since she and Greer had professed their love to each other...And it was weighing on her mind. TwoTwo and Michelle liked Greer...But she wanted to talk it out. She had to tell them about what happened

She reached over to her phone and selected TwoTwo's number 'Come on TT...Pick up...' She thought

 _"Hello?"_ she smiled as she answered the phone

"Hey TT...Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about." Krystal spoke, seriously "Come to my house please."

 _"Um...Yeah, sure. You okay?"_ TwoTwo asked

"Yes." He sighed

 _"Alright. I'll come over. See you in a few."_ TwoTwo answered and hung up.

"Okay...Time to call Michelle." Krystal whispered. She quickly selected the next contact, holding it next to her ear

 _"Hey, Krys. What's up?"_ Michelle asked as she answered the phone quickly, sounding like she was on a training montage.

"What's wrong?" Krystal frowned

 _"Just keeping fit. You caught me as I just came off the treadmill."_ Michelle answered

"Oh. Sorry." She frowned

 _"Nah, it's okay. I'm glad you called; feels like forever since we talked."_ Michelle answered

"... Yea it does." Krystal mumbled guiltily

 _"So, what did you want to talk about?"_ Michelle asked

"I... Come over to my place please?" Krystal asked gently

 _"Really? Sure."_ Michelle answered _"I'll be five minutes."_

"Great...Thanks Michelle." Krystal answered. She hung up... And phoned Greer 'Please, please...' she thought

 _"Hey, Krystal. How're you?"_ Greer's voice spoke through the other side, sounding cheerful.

"Hey Greer. My house please?" Krystal asked

 _"Of course. I'll be there in five."_ Greer answered

Krystal nodded, hanging up. Krystal sighed and slumped back into her bed. "I hope things will go alright..." That was when Luna walked in, looking sad and confused "Luna? Luna, are you alright?" Krystal asked kindly, leaning upwards.

"Huh? I... Yea." She mumbled lightly

"What's wrong?" Krystal frowned, looking at her sister.

"I... I've been feeling weird around Atem recently." Luna said, looking down shyly

"Wait...You have?" Krystal asked. "Come sit up here." Luna nodded, sitting next to her sister "So...What's this feeling around Atem?" Krystal asked

"I... Warm... Nervous... Scared... Embarrassed... Happy... I don't know." Luna sighed

'Oh my gosh...Is...Is she saying what I think she's saying?' Krystal thought in shock

"Am I sick Krys?" Luna asked in worry and a blush

"Um...No...No you're not." Krystal answered.

"Then what's wrong?" Luna asked in concern

"It...It's something...Kids your age feels...It's called a "crush"." Krystal answered, albeit a bit awkwardly.

"... A crush?" the wolf girl blinked

"Yeah...It...It's when you feel..."Good"...Around a certain person." Krystal flinched lightly, trying to choose her words carefully "I... You know how I and TwoTwo are? Or... Dad with Mummy's?"

"Uh-huh." Luna nodded, trying to understand.

"It's... You're feeling KIND of like that." Krystal nodded

"O-Oh..." Luna blushed and felt guilty about it.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I...I have...those...funny feelings..." Luna answered. Krystal sighed, hugging her "Krys...What's wrong with me?" Luna whimpered

"Nothing." She smiled

"But...But I...I feel warm...around Atem..." She frowned

"You're embarrassed." Krystal assured. Luna nodded and covered her face into Krystal's shirt. Krystal smiled, rubbing her back. Luna muttered something in Krystal's shirt, hoping that her sister couldn't hear her "What was that?" Krystal frowned

Luna looked up with teary eyes at her sister and wiped them on her fur "Why...why am I so weird?" She sniffed

"... you aren't weird." Krystal sighed

"But...But..." Luna hiccoughed with tears in her eyes

"But nothing." Krystal frowned "You are not weird Luna Tennyson. The only guys you have been able to get close to are our family and the two you are closest to are Atem and dad. I guess it would make sense you'd gain some sort of romantic interest in him." Krystal nodded, sighing

"Okay...*Sniff*...Thanks Krystal..." Luna wiped her tears on her fur again

"Your welcome." Krystal nodded, kissing her cheek

"What should I do now?" Luna asked gently

"I admit. I don't know." She sighed

"Okay..." Luna nodded and jumped off the bed.

"Maybe talk to your mother." Krystal admitted

"I will...Thank you Krystal." Luna smiled, giving her one last quick hug, before going to her mother.

Krystal nodded... And that was when the doorbell rang "That's got to be them." Krystal thought to herself.

"Oh, hello girls. Come on in." Fifi spoke as she opened the door for them

"Krystal called us." TwoTwo nodded

"Oh right. Krys-Oh you're here." Fifi turned around to call out, but then noticed her right behind her.

"Yeah, thanks mama Fifi." Krystal answered, smiling a little "Hey girls." She smiled, kissing all of their cheeks

"Hey there." They smiled.

"So, what did you want to call us for?" Michelle asked

"I... To my room." She sighed

"Oh...Okay." TwoTwo answered, thinking that it was going to be something that it wasn't. They soon arrived in her room, Krystal sighing nervously

"So...What did you want us in here for, Krys?" Michelle asked

"Is everything alright?" TwoTwo asked

"I... I need to speak to you about something that happened." She sighed

'Oh...It's about us...' Greer thought, looking a bit sadly at Krystal.

"I... Kissed the head mistress of my school on my second day." She admitted. The three girls looked at Krystal in shock. But Greer was slightly relieved to know that it wasn't about her and Krys...But Krystal kissing the Head Mistress of the school? "I... She was attractive and I was so tempted... Then the Nemitrix got warm... Everything got blurry... I wasn't sure what was going on. The next thing I knew I had her pinned to the wall and was kissing her."

"Was...Was this back when Aaron...?" Greer whispered

Krystal nodded at that, further explaining "She took me to her office. We were talking. I... I got shocked. Confused. A bit attracted. Then I... Blanked like when I get too angry."

"And then you kissed her..." TwoTwo frowned

"I didn't mean to. I blanked out from anger and... I think it was attraction. As I said when I knew what was going on I was kissing her. Between there and me being in the seat my mind memory is... Basically blank." Krystal mumbled

"You think it's the Nemetrix?" Michelle asked in worry

"It is. I know it is." Krystal nodded "It's just that... Well... It's trying to make me more... Primal. Animalistic."

"Like...An animal?" Michelle added

Krystal nodded weakly at that, being all she could do. The three girlfriends looked at Krystal and frowned...But then Krystal felt hugs from three sets of arms. "Huh?" She blinked

"Krys...It's alright." TwoTwo soothed her.

"W... What?" she gasped

"We don't hate you. You've been through a crap-tonne of shitty days. And...That thing on your neck..." Michelle spoke

"It doesn't change who you are. Not to us." Greer sighed

"Really?" Krystal asked

"Not one bit." TwoTwo answered. Krystal cried happily, hugging them all

"There ya go..." Greer smiled as each of them pulled back gently. Ship smiled at the three girls, sitting back

"So...Not to do or say anything untoward...What are you going to do with the headmistress?" Michelle asked

"I don't know... I think I was trying to fuck her." Krystal admitted

"Ah..." TwoTwo commented simply

"...Is she attractive?" Michelle asked inquisitively, due to the context.

"... Beautiful." She nodded lightly

"Okay." Michelle answered

"Do you think she's thinking of you?" Greer asked

"I don't know... She's never called me in to her office... Or spoke to be about it before or after my exam." Krystal admitted

"Maybe you could talk to her between classes?" TwoTwo asked

"Yes." She nodded lightly

"I could be there with you if you want." Greer offered

"No. I should do it myself." She shook her head

"Okay." Greer nodded

Krystal nodded, hugging them all "Thanks for understanding..." She whispered

"Always." TwoTwo smiled

* * *

*Time Skip*

Atem was walking through the house, noticing Luna's door open "Huh? Luna? Are you in here?" He asked as he knocked on the door, he didn't have too, but he was always told too. He saw Luna at her desk, doing her homework "Luna? I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but your door was open." Atem apologized

"GAH! A... Atem!" She gasped, falling out of her chair

"I-I'm sorry!" He apologized again and caught her before she hit the ground.

"It... It's okay." She mumbled with a blush, looking away

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly

"Yes, you just scared me." She nodded

"Oh...right..." Atem put her back up on the chair. "Um...Were...you doing homework?"

"Yea. Having some problems." She admitted

"Do you need a hand?" Atem asked kindly

"Please." She nodded

"Okay." Atem nodded and brought up a chair to sit next to Luna. "So what're you stuck on?"

"... This question which involves the 7 times table." She blushed

"Ah...THAT old one..." Atem answered. "Well, let's break it down into its parts." Luna nodded, sitting back "Okay...This one is...7 X 9. Okay...I'm sure Mama Gwen taught us a trick about that..." Atem thought

"I don't remember." she admitted

"Okay, it was this." Atem explained putting out his hands. "We fold in one finger, or thumb, based on the numbers. Since its seven by nine..." He spoke quietly counting off the number and then folded his finger. "It makes 63. See?"

"Okay." Luna nodded, writing down the numbers

"You two seem to be doing well." Selene smiled, leaning against the door

"GAH!" the two leaped in their seats and fell over "Mama/Mama Selene!" The two spoke

"I was told that you need to speak to me Pup." Selene said in worry

"I...yeah...Um...Atem...Can...Can I...?" Luna asked, wanting to be alone with her mother.

"Oh, oh right. Please, excuse me." Atem nodded and left the mother and daughter together and closed the door so they could be in private.

"Okay, pup...What did you want to talk to me about?" Selene asked as she helped her daughter up and put her on her knee.

"W-Well...Mummy..." Luna blushed, still a bit embarrassed and ashamed about what she and Krystal talked about

"Pup, you can tell me anything." Selene soothed

"It...It's...This..." Luna gulped "I...I have a c-c-crush."

"Awe, my Pup has her first crush." Selene smiled happily

"Yeah...But...It...It's difficult." Luna frowned, clenching her paws

"What do you mean pup?" The wolf mother frowned in worry

"It..." Luna hummed and went up to her ear "I...its Atem." She whispered

"... What?" Selene blinked and gasped

"I...I like Atem." Luna answered "It...Its cause...all other boys are mean..."

Selene blinked in shock, her mind going wild in confusion for a few seconds "I...Err..." Selene tried to think, but what her daughter said, threw her for the biggest loop any parent could have. She rubbed her head, calming down... And then started laughing

"M-Mama?" Luna looked at her mother in worry

"Oh...This is, oddly, history repeating itself." Selene giggled a bit, hugging Luna lightly

"Huh? I-I'm sorry?" Luna asked in confusion

"My first crush was Isis." Selene smiled

"R-Really? But...You and Mama Isis are married to daddy." Luna answered

"NOW. Because we both fell in love with him. But when I was your age my first crush was Isis." Selene explained "I guess there is something about those mummies that makes our family weak in the knees."

"I...But...He's my brother...And...I talk to Krystal about it..." Luna answered

"Krystal?" She blinked

"Yeah...She...She was the first I told..." Luna answered. Selene sighed, hugging her "M-Mama?" Luna looked up at her.

"I... Look Pup." Selene nodded "What you are feeling, a crush? It's normal. But you know that you shouldn't act on these feelings right? Not when you are feeling them for your brother."

"Thank you mama..." She answered

"B... But how am I supposed to act around Atem? It feels so weird around him. I... I kind of wanted to kiss him when he was sitting next to me just now." Selene explained "You just need to act like you would with anyone else."

"Okay...I'll do that." Luna nodded. Selene nodded, kissing her daughter's forehead gently

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal smiled, the group laying on her bed "Well...That was fun..." Krystal commented. The girls nodded, as they had been doing some light petting

"Dang...Your fingers Greer..." TwoTwo panted. Greer just smiled proudly at that "But you've got great technique." TwoTwo added towards Michelle. Michelle winked at that

"... I love you all." Krystal smiled

* * *

*time skip*

It was a week since Greer was formally introduced to Krystal's harem, but she was still wondering about Ms Alishia and the kiss. Especially as Krystal had decided that today was the day she should speak tongue teacher about it "Hmm..." She hummed to herself, trying to run what she was going to say to her and because of that she was ignoring class "Now, any questions?" The teacher asked

'Huh?' Krystal thought, blinking

"Ms Tennyson?" The teacher asked, looking at her.

"What?" She squeaked

"Do you have any questions towards this problem?" The teacher asked pointing to a question involving history

"... Er..." Krystal mumbled, blinking

"Perhaps this has been too challenging. Everyone, read the next chapter of your text-" The teacher spoke before the bell rung. "Well...That's this lesson." Krystal nodded, grabbing her bag "Ms Tennyson, is everything okay? You were quiet the entire lesson." The teacher spoke

"Huh? Yea, yea, I'm fine." Krystal nodded

"Very well." The teacher sighed and let Krystal leave

Krystal nodded, running through the halls 'Oh god, oh god, oh god!' Krystal thought. She was trying to be calm for speaking with... Her 'Oh god...! I'm a mess! I've got to calm down...I HAVE to calm down.' She soon reached outside the office, her hand shaking lightly 'I...I can do this...I...I HAVE to talk to her.' Krystal thought. She took a deep breath, knocking gently

"Come in." Ms Alishia spoke. Krystal sighed, walking inside slowly. She walked inside and waited in front of the teacher's desk "Ms Tennyson?" Alisha blinked

"Hello Ms...May...we talk?" Krystal asked as the door closed behind her.

"Of course. What seems to be the problem?" She nodded

"I...I want to talk about...What happened." Krystal answered. The teacher raised an eyebrow, showing she needed elaboration "About...Our kiss...When Aaron was bullying me." Krystal explained

"There is no need to apologize Ms Tennyson, I know you went through a traumatic experience." She nodded

"Well...It...It's been weighing on my mind." Krystal answered as she said this, she was slowly walking closer to her teacher

"Well...If you want to talk about it..." Ms Alishia noted the subtle way Krystal was walking

"How... How did you feel about it?" Krystal asked

"Well...It was...Surprising. Primal..." She responded

"Did... you like it?" Krystal blushed

"I...I wouldn't say I DIDN'T like it." She responded. "But...You're my student and I'm your head teacher."

"But... It felt right." Krystal said lightly "Don't you think?"

"I...Yes...it...It did...But, my morals..." Ms Alishia spoke

"The morals that mean your legs are spread wide and your hands between your breasts?" Krystal interrupted

"Uh-wha?" Ms Alishia asked as she looked down and saw what Krystal had just said, her legs were spread wide and her hands were between her breasts. It looked like she was trying to seduce Krystal with this position "Oh my goodness! H-How did I-?" She wondered

"Because you want to try this?" She giggled

"I...Well...Ms...Tennyson..." Ms Alishia blushed and gulped

"You said your species owe my family... So I think that you can repay us by keeping our relationship secret." Krystal purred, her face getting closer and closer to Alishia's

"I...I..." Alishia blushed and wanted to press her lips to Krystal's "...Alright...I'll keep this secret."

"OF course." Krystal smiled, kissing the Highbreed

"Hmm...Hmm..." Alishia moaned lightly, feeling Krystal's lips upon hers and almost licked them tenderly with her tongue but Krystal beat her to that "Hmm!" Ms Alishia blushed, feeling Krystal's tongue brush against her lips. The two separated slowly, smiling "That...That was nice..." Ms Alishia answered

"Yeah...It was." Krystal smiled, stroking her teacher's cheek before kissing her again

"Hmm...Krystal..." Alishia whispered

"Aw, say my name." She giggled

"Krystal..." Alishia responded, looking into Krystal's eyes

"Oh... That sounds so hot." She giggled

Alishia looked at Krystal...And felt hot...She pulled her student onto her lap and kissed her on the lips again. Krystal giggled, kissing back happily 'Gods...This taboo...This...is wonderful...' Ms Alishia thought

She was so happy!

* * *

*Time Skip*

Luna sighed as she left her class for lunch break, struggling to put her backpack on... Which was slightly chewed by a dog... Possibly here when she was asleep "Hmm..." She frowned lightly as she went to the cafeteria.

"Luna!" ML-E yelled, running to her sister's side

"ML-E!" Luna covered her face from dust, but smiled.

"Sorry." ML-E chuckled, rubbing the back of her head

"Gotta be careful. You don't know what sort of stuff is on the floor." Luna walked with her sister.

"What could happen." ML-E waved off

"Ketchup on the floor and you trip?" Luna thought

"Like that would happen!" She waved off before slipping Luna stifled back a laugh before bursting "Oh haha." ML-E rolled her eyes

"I-I-I'm sorry-e-e-e..." Luna giggled

ML-E giggled as she stood up, brushing the dirt off her "So what're you doing for lunch?" ML-E asked kindly

"Stuff I brought from home." Luna shrugged

"Want me to sit with you?" ML-E offered

"Sure." Luna smiled. The two sisters went to an empty table and got their lunches out of their bags "Hey... ML-E?" Luna asked

"Yeah, Luna?" She asked looking at her

"I... Have you ever had a crush?" Luna asked

"Um...No." ML-E answered. "Why?"

"No reason." Luna chuckled "It's just that you do the most outside the family. I thought you might have gotten a boyfriend by now and was hiding him from us."

"Hey!" ML-E pushed her sister playfully. "Cheeky." Luna giggled, hugging her arm. The two sat together and were about to have their lunch. Until ML-E asked "Why DID you ask if I had a boyfriend?"

"Just curious." She shrugged

"Huh...Meh." ML-E responded and shrugged her arms, biting into her sandwich.

Luna smiled, eating happily as she looked around the place. She noticed that most of the students were just staying with their own species, Humans with humans and aliens with aliens...it...Was a bit sad. It shouldn't be like this!

'Why...Are humans afraid of us?' Luna thought sadly

"Moony? Mooooooony? Helloooooooo?" ML-E called, waving her hand in front of her sister's face

"Huh? What?" Luna finally clocked onto her sister's hand and then looked at her.

"You okay?" ML-E asked in worry

"Just...Looking at everyone..." Luna frowned

"Huh?"

"It...It's not right...Everyone should be with everyone...Not...Not like this." Luna answered

"Maybe if a human and an alien started dating?" ML-E suggested

"I guess...But don't boys have cooties?" Luna asked

"So Atem and Scout have cooties?!" ML-E yelled in fear

"I don't know!" Luna answered, trying to hush her sister up.

"Hey sis'." Scout smiled as he walked over holding a tray of food

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ML-E screamed, rubbing away

"...What's with her?" Scout asked

"She thinks you have cooties." Luna commented, giggling

"...I do NOT!" Scout answered. "...Although..." He smirked lightly

"Although?" Luna asked

"I...MIGHT have them...!" Scout sounded impish, and if he had his hands free he'd be tapping them together like an evil genius

"You just said you didn't!" Luna gasped in fear

"Nobody knows...!" Scout teased her, acting spooky

"Scout, stop bullying Luna." Atem sighed as he walked over, reading a book

"I'm just teasing...Sorry, Luna." Scout apologized. Luna frowned, slapping his arm lightly

"Are you okay, Luna?" Atem asked

"I'm fine." She squeaked with a blush

"Well...Okay then." Atem nodded although he was worried about his sister's odd attitude recently 'What is with her...it's like...She's on another world at times.' He thought, non-maliciously. He was her big brother, her twin. They shared almost everything. For her to be upset or something being wrong and her not telling him... He was worried

* * *

*Time Skip*

The siblings smiled as they left the school, waiting outside "I hope mama is picking us up." ML-E spoke to herself, since Helen said she'd be home early.

"But what about Ben Jr and Mama Terri? Should we visit them?" Atem asked

"Huh...That's a good point." Scout nodded "Haven't seen Junior in a while." The others nodded at that

"Why don't we go over? I can get us there and back." ML-E smiled. The others nodded in agreement at that with smiles

"Okay, hold on!" ML-E smiled letting one of her siblings ride "piggy-back" while she raced to Terri's home. It took several trips but they were soon all there "Oohh-ohh..." ML-E's head spun lightly, going backwards and forwards got her a bit giddy

"You okay?" Scout asked in worry

"I'm fine...Just...give me a sec." ML-E answered. They all frowned in worry but nodded and then, they knocked on the door to Ms Terri's home. "I'm coming..." A voice responded almost immediately and opened the door. Soon the door opened, revealing the mother who didn't fit the harem life "Oh! Isn't this a surprise?" The mother smiled

"Hi, Mama Terri." The kids answered

"Is Benjy awake?" ML-E asked

"I've just gotten him up from his nap." Terri smiled "Please, come in." They all grinned, running inside "I guess your parents know you're here?" Terri asked... And they all looked nervous "Ah...Alright." Terri sighed. "I'll give your mothers a ring, to let them know you're here."

"We can get back before they even get to school." Atem assured

"Well, I hope so. I'd hate for your mothers to worry about you." Terri answered

"You doubt my speed?" ML-E pouted

"No of course not. It's just, as a parent, I'm just cautious." She answered. They all smiled, hugging her lightly "Awe..." Terri smiled

"Hmm...Ma...Mama?" Ben Jr spoke gently, with a sleepy look on his face.

The kids smiled, surrounding their little brother "Hey, Ben Jr." Scout waved

"Bro's! Sis'!" Ben Jr cheered with a smile

"How are you Jr?" Atem asked kindly

"Good!" he smiled happily

"Did ya miss us?" Scout asked lifting him up off the floor by about an inch before putting him back down

"Lots!" The child nodded, giggling "Daddy coming soon?"

"He'll be coming soon." Atem nodded

"He'll be home tomorrow!" ML-E smiled

"Yay! Jr smiled and clapped his hands. The siblings laughed gently at that

As the kids were spending time with Jr, Terri was on the phone while keeping her eyes on them "Yeah, they're here with me and Jr, Gwen."

 _"Okay, thanks. I'm sorry about them popping up uninvited."_ Gwen answered

"Not at all. Jr loves seeing them." Terri smiled "As do I." She added sadly

 _"Do you regret your decision?"_ Gwen asked sincerely

"Sometimes." She sighed

 _"You know...You're always welcome, Terri. Our home is yours."_ Gwen spoke kindly

"But it isn't Gwen. We've been through this before." She sighed

 _"I know...But we're here for you both."_ Gwen answered

"Whee!" Jr cheered as he was using Atem's bandages like a small swing. Terri smiled and giggled gently

"Whoop! Gotcha." Scout smiled grabbing Jr before he was gently flung from Atem's arm swing

"Again! Again!" he clapped happily

"Okay, okay. Just be careful." Luna answered. She hugged her brother, smiling as he snuggled against her soft fur

"Fluffy." Jr smiled and snuggled into her fur

"Aww." ML-E smiled while Scout snickered

"Shh..." Luna responded to her brother and she stroked Jr's head.

Jr yawned, falling asleep "I better go. Jr's found a new pillow with Luna's fur." Terri chuckled

"Hey!" Luna frowned, blushing

"Come on you, you can't go to sleep there." Terri lifted off Ben Jr from his half-sister's fur.

"Mamma." Jr smiled

"Thank you for letting us come over, Mama Terri." Luna spoke kindly

"Anytime." She smiled happily at them

"So; I hope you've been doing your homework?" Terri asked, holding Jr in her arms, her headmistress side showing

"Yes Mama Terri " they giggled/laughed

"Good." She nodded. "I wouldn't want to be THAT person."

"You're not." The kids answered

"Mama." Jr spoke gently as his stomach rumbled

"Looks like someone's hungry." Terri chuckled

"Bye kids." She nodded

"Bye Mama Terri. By Jr." the kids responded, hugging their family and left.

"So... Should ML-E run us back now?" Scout asked

"Okay." ML-E nodded. "Who wants to go first?" They all shrugged at that, not minding "Oh...Okay." ML-E sighed. "Eeny, meeny, miny, you." She spoke, grabbing Scout and gave him a piggy-back ride back to their home

"Hey!" Scout laughed, the next thing he knew he as home

"Be right back." ML-E teased, before she sped off and brought Luna back home

"WHOA!" Luna yelled lightly

"One more. Be right back." ML-E smiled and left to get Atem

"Thank you ML-E." Atem smiled

"No problem. Hey, I didn't get dizzy that time. ML-E realized

"Because you took breaks." Luna pointed out

"Oh yeah. Hee-hee." ML-E stuck her tongue out cutely

The others smiled

* * *

*With Krystal*

Krystal and Alishia panted as the two of them were on the floor after kissing up a storm together. They had spent some time on the teachers desk, knocking all of her paperwork all over the room but now they were laying on the floor holding each other close "Oh...My goodness..." Alishia panted and smiled "That was amazing." She smiled

"Yeah, it was..." Krystal added. Krystal snuggled into her Highbred head teachers chest, giggling

"I suppose...This means we have a relationship now." Alishia commented

"Most definitely." Krystal nodded

"Well...There will have to be rules." Alishia spoke, looking at Krystal

"What are they?" Krystal smiled

"Well...We must remain professional, while in school...That one is obvious. Second, if we must meet up outside of school: we must find a neutral ground. One where none would think out of the ordinary." Alishia answered

"Okay." Krystal nodded

"And lastly...No flirting with each other in public...But not until we are both ready to reveal this." Alishia answered

"And what if I break any of these rules?" She purred

"Then...My student will receive a "punishment"...Understand?" Alishia responded seductively

That made Krystal giggled and smile

"Well...?" Alishia asked, giving an air of dominance

"Okay, I'm teasing." Krystal giggled

"Good." Alishia answered and got up

Krystal pouted but stood up as well

"Now...Come help me clean up." She spoke respectfully

"You pushed me onto the desk." Krystal mumbled but helped anyway

"Thank you, Krystal. This helps a lot." She answered

"Welcome." Krystal smiled

After a few minutes of clearing up, the two had put a, more or less, respectable room together. "Right, that should do." Alishia spoke. Krystal nodded, hugging her "Alright, alright...Off you go. I think it might be time for your next class." Alishia spoke. Krystal pouted, puckering her lips "...Oh alright." Alishia sighed and kissed Krystal's lips one last time. Krystal smiled, kissing back happily "Hmm...Lesson...Now." Alishia spoke with a dominatrix authority

"Yes ma'am." Krystal giggled "You could have warned me before we started kissing about your kink. It would save me some shock. At least warn me before you pull out the whip." She said, kissing her cheek before she left

Alishia blinked and then chuckled lightly. 'This is going to be...interesting.'


	18. Dinner with the Mother-In-Law?

**mgasmsms** : Lot's of fans have been asking the three of us over PM. I wanted to answer it simply in PM so EVERYONE knew the situation.

 **devvv** : When THIS one is DONE. Also the younger Tennyson's are nearly 10 and girls normally develop faster than boys in that way.

 **Geo Soul** : 1- I updated that fic THE SAME DAY as this one. 2- I know. I screamed in rage for an hour.

 **Mighty TAB X:** THAT'S THE POINT!

 **StrongGuy159** : From now on THIS question will be ignored. WHEN ARC 2 OF KRYSTAL'S HAREM IS OVER!

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **StrongGuy159** : We will, it's just we're focusing on these stories first.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Thank you for respecting our wishes on Military2nd. Yes, Krystal's harem *rimshot* IS getting a bit weird. With Atem and Luna, just keep reading.

 **Geo Soul** : Danny Phantom 5 years later is NOT dead. Grey and I have over a dozen stories on the go and it is impossible to update, edit and upload given our lives and what goes on in them. Rest assured: Danny Phantom 5 Years Later and other such stories like Harry Potter Loving Dead and the Deadpool story have NOT been abandoned, we just have a lot going on in the real world. And...What? A Teen Titan's Go THEATRICAL FILM? That's it! Abandon DC! Abandon Marvel! Everyone off! First that total BS with the new Spider-Man TV series, now THIS? *cough* I'm sorry...I had to get that out.

 **mgasmsms** : Yes there WAS a rant...And as you can see by my Geo Soul answer...I've actually gotten a bit of a rant on myself. And thanks for the positive answer.

 **devvv** : James' Harem WILL be continued. Luna is only discovering crushes, she's not feeling full on romantic feelings. And no, she's in the fourth/fifth grade

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, here is another new chapter! Again, I am real sorry for the long rant last chapter. The three of us just had gotten a lot of reviews and I wanted to get it all out in the open so no one was confused and all the information about the situation was out in the open so no one was hiding anything or thought I was trying to spin the situation any which way.

And now... for another kinda long bit. Yay! *waves a white flag*

Okay, so my long time fans will remember... I use to have a . Well, I still do but I tried to make my writing a job. Honestly? I was being short sighted and arrogant and I do apologize. HOWEVER... I am planning on 'reworking', 'reopening' or 'revamping' it, whichever phrase you want to use. But it will not be for my Fanfiction anymore.

Again for my long time fans, I have been planning a book for a LOOOOOOONG time... yeah, you can guess where this is going. I am planning on making the to help support me in my writing for this book however I would like to ask YOU all what rewards and milestones YOU would like for this (You want an example about what I am talking about? Look at Linkara's for what I mean by rewards and milestones) in order to convince you all to pledge

I am sorry for this small tangent, now let us begin.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 17: Dinner with the Mother-In-Law?  
**

* * *

Krystal was currently in science, learning about advanced genetics "You okay?" Greer smiled

"Yeah. Just...Had a good talk with Ms Alishia." Krystal answered

"Just a talk?" She grinned

"It was a VERY...Stern...Talk." Krystal winked, trying not to give anything away while in the classroom.

"I hope you remember that I'm your Alpha." Greer purred gently

"Oh...I remember." Krystal smiled

"Now, in a pack of wild animals, what is the head called?" The teacher asked

"Alpha!" Krystal and Greer both called, giggling

"Correct!" The teacher smiled, praising the pair.

The two continued to laugh, holding each other

* * *

*Time Skip*

The lovers smiled as they walked out of school... Seeing a fancy red sports car "What...The heck?" Krystal blinked

"Hey girls!" Michelle waved from the passenger seat, a similar looking woman sitting next to her

"Michelle? Is...Is this yours?" Krystal asked in shock

"My mothers." Michelle corrected, pointing at the older woman. She had long brown hair, a long sleeved blue shirt covering her ample bosom and almost supermodel figure. Basically she looked like an older, sexier Michelle

'Oh...My gosh.' Krystal thought

"So, this is the infamous Krystal Tennyson. Nice to finally meet you." Michelle's Mother smiled, looking at Krystal.

"Mum. That's my girlfriend." Michelle deadpanned, swatting her head gently

"Hee-hee." She giggled a little "I'm just teasing."

"She decided to visit so I asked her to give you two a lift." Michelle said after an annoyed sigh

"Oh...really?" Krystal blinked

"Of course." Michelle nodded

"Well...thank you." Krystal answered

Greer nodded, the two getting into the car "I've never been in a fancy sports car like this. Feels great!" Greer smiled

"Yea!" Krystal smiled lightly, her family not big on cars

"So, back to your house or ours?" Michelle's mother asked with a smile

"Mum..." Michelle blushed

"What?" She laughed

"Just...take it easy..." Michelle sighed and felt embarrassed by her mum.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Krystal laughed nervously at the Anodite woman

"Nice to meet you too. And your Appoplexian friend." Michelle's mother added

"Hi." Greer waved

"So, we're heading to your house, Michelle?" Krystal asked

"I guess." She shrugged

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Wow." Krystal blinked

"Welcome to our home." Michelle's mother smiled... It was a mini mansion, to say simply

"It's...Big..." Greer commented in shock and awe, seeing the vastness of the house. The two nodded together at that

"Why don't you come inside. It's much more spacious than it looks." Michelle's mother teased

"Mum..." Michelle groaned lightly

'It's BIGGER in the inside?!' Greer thought

"Michelle, is your home a mansion sized TARDIS?!" Krystal asked her girlfriend

"Krystal!" She groaned with a blush

"What? If it's bigger inside than out..." Krystal answered explaining her reasoning. The others sighed, walking inside

"Now, what would you like to drink?" Michelle's mother asked as they saw the interior of the home

"Water please." Greer nodded

"Um...Same here please." Krystal added "Ms...?"

"Oh that's right; I haven't given my name yet." Michelle's mother spoke

"I'm Gladia." She nodded

"Nice to meet you." Greer and Krystal spoke. Michelle smiled lightly at that. The four of them went to the kitchen where Gladia got a couple of glasses for Krystal and Greer

"Thank you." They nodded

"Not a problem." Gladia answered

The girls sat down, Michelle blushing

"Michelle? What's wrong?" Krystal whispered

"Just waiting for embarrassment." She said simply

"What's there to be embarrassed about?" Krystal asked

'Just wait and see.' Michelle thought to herself

Krystal shrugged, Michelle's mother walking in "So...Why don't you tell me about yourselves?" Gladia asked

"Nothing much to tell." Greer shrugged

"Yeah...I...It's sorta the same for me." Krystal admitted

"Considering your long relationship, I doubt it." Michelle chuckled, pointing at the two

"Ah-ha-ha-ha..." Krystal blushed, laughing awkwardly... And she slipped off the chair "WHOA!" Krystal called out as the water splashed on her chest, getting her shirt wet. She blushed, crossing her arms over her chest "Hmm!" Krystal blushed, squeaking lightly.

"Let's get you dried off." Michelle spoke, helping her up.

"Thanks." Krystal nodded with a whisper, the Nemitirx flashing in her embarrassment 'Hmm...!' Krystal thought as she felt the Nemetrix activate 'It... Reacts to my emotions.' Krystal reminded, calming herself down 'I... Get primal. Like angry, lustful or prideful and it reacts. And embarrassment is part of pride.'

"Krystal? You okay?" Michelle asked as they got to her room and closed the door.

"Yes." She smiled lightly at her

"Okay. Well, I've got a spare shirt here; you can wear that until your shirt is dry." Michelle spoke

"Okay." Krystal nodded as she took her shirt off "... I've missed you."

Michelle blushed and smiled at that. "I've missed you too. Though...We only saw each other a few days ago." She joked lightly

"Yes. But we don't see each other as often." Krystal nodded

"Yeah...it...It kinda sucks." Michelle frowned. Krystal nodded and kissed her quickly with the love of a wife who hadn't seen their spouse for a while "Hmm...!" Michelle moaned lightly, feeling Krystal's lips upon hers; kissing her gently but passionately. They broke the kiss, smiling gently "I've missed that." Michelle purred happily, cupping Krystal's cheek gently. Krystal nodded, gently pushing her face into the loving and gentle hand "Krys...I love you. You know that; right?" Michelle whispered

"I know. And I feel that same." Krystal smiled lovingly "Always have and always will."

Michelle smiled and kissed her again, and pulled back slowly "You're too romantic...You know that; right?"

"I guess." Krystal smiled and chuckled gently

"I'm sorry about my mum. She's...Embarrassing at times." Michelle apologized

"What do you mean? She hasn't done anything yet." Krystal shrugged as Michelle looked through her draws

"Yeah, I know...But she's got this tendency to act a little...Flirty." Michelle answered

"Flirty?"

"You'll see." She sighed

"I will?" Krystal asked

"You will..." Michelle nodded

* * *

*Downstairs*

Greer was blushing up a storm, looking down at her drink "So...What're you studying, Greer?" Gladia asked teasingly

"Eh... Stuff." She shrugged "I share biology and history with Krystal. Same with gym. Most of the other classes are different."

"Oh...Really? What's Krystal like? During gym?" She asked

"Huh?" She blinked

"Do her gym clothes hug her tight?" She inquired, teasing

"Yes." Greer mumbled with a blush

"Ooh...Guess that gives you ideas; doesn't it?" Gladia asked, teasingly

"A bit." Greer shrugged

"Care to share some with a friend's mum?" Gladia asked

"... Okay." She grumbled

"Mum! You're not after stories again; are you?" Michelle called down and that made Greer freeze and blush

"Darn..." Gladia smiled with a sigh before gaining a cheesy smile "No, I'm not." She lied

"Mum." She frowned

"Alright, alright...My daughter...Always making sure I'm not getting into trouble." Gladia chuckled

"Because you're a super free Anodite." She deadpanned

'Is this a continuous thing?' Krystal and Greer deadpanned. Michelle looked at her lovers and laughed nervously

"I um...Thanks for the shirt, Michelle." Krystal spoke

"Welcome." Michelle smiled at that and nodded

"So, will you be staying for dinner?" Gladia asked

"Sure." Krystal smiled

"Yeah, I guess. If it's not too much trouble." Greer added

"It's fine." Gladia nodded

* * *

*With the kids*

ML-E bummed as she worked on her homework "Whats the matter, sister?" Atem asked

"Hard homework." She sighed

"Need a hand?" He kindly asked

"Please." She smiled. Atem moved next to ML-E and looked over the homework.

Meanwhile, at the door of the room Luna was looking in with wide eyes 'No..! No, no, no.' She thought. She was hugging herself, shaking a bit 'I...I can't...I'm not...Hmm...' She frowned 'At... Atem and ML-E? He...he can't be...It...It's just homework...Right?' Luna thought, holding back some tears as she walked away. She went upstairs to her room and covered her head. She fell onto her bed, shaking and sniffing 'Why...Why can't I...Stop this?' She thought, tears falling to her cheeks 'Why do I have to likehim?!'

Back downstairs, Selene noticed her daughter holding herself...She needed to do something. She sighed, heading upstairs 'Luna...' She thought sadly. She approached the door and knocked gently, hoping her daughter would answer

"Go away!" Luna yelled

"Luna..." Selene frowned, her tone of voice didn't like how Luna shouted at her, but it also had that tone of sadness.

"M... Mummy?" Luna gasped

"Yes...May I come in?" Selene responded, calming down since she heard her daughter's gasp.

"O... Okay." She nodded

Selene entered the room and closed the door "Pup...Are you okay?" Selene asked gently as she sat next to her daughter

"No."

"Is it about...?" Selene asked before Luna nodded and hummed sadly under her pillow "Of course." Selene sighed "Oh pup..." She stroked her daughter's back

"W... Why do I have to feel like this?!" She cried

Selene looked sadly at her daughter. Seeing her have her emotions like this...Being tortured by them. She wanted to take that pain away but...What could she do? She sighed as she sat down and higher her daughter close

"M-Mummy..." Luna cried in her mother's arms

"Your father will be back soon. We can talk to him then." Selene sighed 'Ben...Where are you?' Selene thought

* * *

*With Ben*

"... WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Ben yelled, standing in the middle of a desert world

...

Nothing. Nothing but desert.

"God...Damnit..." He groaned

* * *

*with Krystal*

"Yes...Yeah, okay. Thank you dad. Bye." Greer spoke over the phone

"What's with your dad?" Krystal asked

"Oh, I was just giving him a heads up about where I am." Greer answered

"Okay." Michelle nodded

"So, staying for dinner properly now." Gladia smiled

The girls nodded at that "Need a hand mum?" Michelle asked

"If you want." She smiled

"Alright." Krystal responded "We'll wait."

"Fair enough." Gladia nodded and went to get dinner ready. Michelle smiled, following her mother to help

"...She seems nice." Krystal spoke to Greer

"Very flirty." She blushed

"Yeah...Yeah, she is." Krystal sighed. "Michelle told me."

"You didn't hear what she was saying." Greer shuddered

"How bad was it?" Krystal asked

"I... Was answering to whatever she asked." Greer said

"...And I'm guessing it was REALLY embarrassing?" Krystal flinched lightly. Greer nodded shyly "Oh...Okay. You don't have to tell me." Krystal answered

"It... I was going to tell her my wet dreams." Greer admitted

Krystal flinched and blushed hearing that...And...Now intrigued...What DID Greer have wet dreams about? 'I... Should I ask? No no, respect her privacy.' she thought, her mind crazy

"It...I can't believe I was going to tell her my wet dreams..." Greer frowned "I wasn't able to stop my mouth. I was just talking."

"...How much did you tell her?" Krystal asked

"Not much." Greer shrugged

"Not enough I take it." Krystal nodded. Greer nodded at that "Well...You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Krystal reassured her.

"Huh?"

"What you and Gladia were talking about, you don't have to tell me." Krystal answered

"Nothing important."

"Okay then." Krystal nodded, leaving it at that.

Greer nodded, hugging her lovers arm gently

* * *

*In the kitchen*

Michelle and her mother were making their dinner "What did you do?" She frowned

"Nothing." Gladia answered

"Mum...No bullshit...What did you do?" Michelle repeated

"Nothing." She frowned

'Somehow I don't believe you...' Michelle thought but she just huffed lightly 'Damn it mum...' Michelle thought with a frown

"Pass me the meat-scissors please?" Gladia asked as she got out some packets of chicken thigh fillets. Michelle nodded, passing the item "Thanks honey." She spoke cutting the chicken into strips.

* * *

*Time Skip*

The dinner was soon set on the table, Krystal and Greer sitting nervously. There was...an awkward tension in the air. The dinner looked great, but the atmosphere seemed abrasive "Well... I hope you enjoy." Michelle chuckled

"Um...Yeah, it-it looks great." Krystal answered, starting to tuck in "...Hmm." She hummed lightly "You're a good cook Michelle."

"Thanks." Michelle smiled

"Hmm...This is REALLY good. What did you use; paprika?" Greer asked

"Just a bit."

"Why didn't you tell us you could cook?" Krystal asked

"... It's embarrassing." She blushed

"You kidding? I'd be ecstatic knowing I could cook this well." Greer smiled and that just made her blush brighter

"The skills my daughter has will shock you." Gladia smiled, praising her daughter. That made all three girls blush

'Dang it mum...!' Michelle thought.

'Don't think dirty. Don't think dirty. Don't think dirty.' Krystal chanted in her mind

Greer was just blank minded hearing that...Until she continued dinner. She just had her head down, eating quietly. Their dinner had that heavy atmosphere around the four people; though they wanted to speak and make conversation...It was just difficult.

Very awkward

But dinner was now finished with the girls pleasantly full.

"This was nice." Krystal smiled

"Yeah it was..." Greer purred, rubbing her belly.

"You're welcome." Mother and daughter smiled

"Need a hand with your washing up?" Krystal asked

"Oh, it would be nice. Thank you." Gladia smiled

"I'll put away, if you two help with the washing and drying." Michelle spoke

"Sure." Greer smiled

"I'm okay with that." Krystal nodded. The others nodded in agreement at that. They got up and walked to the kitchen with the plates

'Such good kids.' Gladia thought happily 'I'm glad my precious daughter has found such lovely girls.'

In the kitchen Michelle exhaled in relief , that dinner was REALLY awkward "Lets work." She smiled lightly

"Okay." Greer and Krystal nodded

* * *

*At the Tennyson Home*

"Ah, this is nice." Ben smiled as he returned home through the portal

"Ben!" Hope, Looma and Attea raced to hug him

"Hey girls." He smiled

"You're home!" They spoke, hugging him...Though Looma had to be careful.

"Yea." He smiled

"So...What's been happening since I was last home?" Ben asked

"Not much." Hope smiled

"Yeah? Kids okay?" Ben asked

"Yea." Scout nodded

"Hey!" Ben smiled seeing his son.

"DADDY!" ML-E raced to him

"Dada!" the babies spoke as Fifi and most of the other mothers brought them out.

"Hey everyone." He smiled happily, hugging them all

"Welcome home, dad!" The kids cheered

"Welcome back, Ben." Isis added

"It's good to be back...Where's Selene and Luna?" He asked

"Mother/daughter time." Fifi nodded

"Ah...Well, I hope you lot have been fine without me here." Ben spoke

"Guess we have." Isis giggled

"Well, why don't you tell this father about what's been going on." Ben smiled

They smiled, dragging him inside

* * *

*With Krystal*

"Phew...That took a while." Krystal spoke as she and Greer finished washing

"Yea." Greer frowned

"Sorry about that girls..." Michelle apologized

"It's fine." Krystal smiled

"But...Thanks for helping out. I appreciate it." Michelle answered. The two smiled and kissed her cheeks. Michelle stuck her tongue out cutely as that happened.

"So cute!" The Anodite's mother giggled

"Gah!" The three jumped in shock as they were blushing brightly

"Mum...Again...With the jumpscares?" Michelle frowned

"What?" She shrugged with a smile

"Well...It...It was lovely to meet you Ms Gladia...But...I think it's time we headed home." Greer spoke

"Yea?" Krystal nodded

"Oh, really? Very well...Need a lift back home?" Gladia asked

"It's fine." Krystal smiled, transforming into Speed Queen

"Give a girl a lift?" Greer asked

"No problem." Krystal answered. She picked her lover up, both kissing Michelle quickly before Krystal ran off

"Bye." They spoke in a cloud of dust.

"Bye girls." Michelle waved. She smiled happily, hugging herself lightly

"You've got a good love life, my dear." Gladia smiled

"Yeah...Though I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them I have "many skills"." She blushed

"I was commenting on how you're very self-reliant." Gladia answered

"You know you didn't, or at least imply it." She flared

"Don't you trust me?" Gladia asked

Michelle just gave a deadpanned look

* * *

*With Krystal and Greer*

"Here we go." Krystal smile as she dropped Greer off at her home

"Wh-Whoa...Thanks Krystal." Greer spoke, albeit a bit wobbly

Krystal giggled with a smile "So...See you later then?" Krystal asked. Greer nodded, kissing her happily "Bye." Krystal smiled and sped off back home

Greer smiled happily, nodding 'I love that woman...' Greer smiled, still feeling Krystal's hands on her chest and butt. '...I'm touching myself tonight.'

* * *

*with Krystal*

'I wonder if Dad's come back...' She thought as she arrived home. She smiled as she reverted to human, her last few steps being a skip. As she reached the door she slid a key inside the door and opened it cleanly "I'm home." Krystal spoke

"Welcome back honey." Gwen responded

"Got a surprise for you." Helen added

"What is it?" Krystal asked...then her eyes widened when she thought of the first thing that came to mind.

"No your brother isn't back yet." Gwen signed sadly "Your father is back."

"Daddy...!" Krystal answered half-happily and went to her father.

"Hey baby girl." Ben smiled as he was relaxing in his seat. The two smiled, hugging each other

"How was the multiverse?" Krystal asked

"Vast...and a pain." Ben sighed. "...But it's good to be home." He smiled, seeing his daughter's face "I'm heading back out tomorrow. I think I'm close."

"Yeah?" Krystal smiled

"Yeah. I think so." Ben nodded

Krystal smiled, hugging him again "Welcome home Daddy." She cried lightly

"Thanks a lot Princess. I'm glad I'm back." Ben nodded

Upstairs, Luna's bedroom door opened and out walked Selene holding Luna in her arms "Here we go." Selene smiled

"Daddy!" Luna cheered, jumping out of her mothers arms and tackling Ben

"Hey, my pup!" Ben held her in his arms "You've gotten bigger." he hugged her

"Not really!" Luna giggled

"You look it to me." he chuckled, giving her a quick tickle making her laugh

"Okay, okay. It's been a long day. It's time for dinner." Fifi spoke

"Sweet! I've missed your food babe!" Ben grinned

"You're in for a surprise then." Fifi smiled

"Surprise?" he blinked

"Oh yes." Fifi smiled

Ben shrugged at that

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Hmm...That was great." Ben sighed as he had his fill of dinner

"Glad you liked it." Helen smiled

"Yeah...So, how've things been here?" Ben asked kindly, rubbing his hair

"It was good." Gwen smiled

"We missed you, daddy." ML-E added

"I'm glad some people missed me." he teased, rubbing his daughter's head "And I missed you all to. Don't worry; soon I'll be bringing James home."

"We'll hold you too that Ben." Isis smiled

EightEight looked at the clock and noticed it was time for the kids to head off to bed...Except for Krystal "Come on everyone, bed time." EightEight clapped

"Okay..." the kids nodded.

"Mummy..." Luna looked up at Selene.

"Go on pup. I'll tell daddy." She hugged her daughter, whispering in her ear "We'll see you before you go to bed."

"Thank you." She whispered back and headed upstairs

'Huh?' Ben raised an eyebrow at that

"Good night dad." The kids answered and left for upstairs.

"...What was that? With Luna?" Ben asked like a father.

"Can we speak privately please Ben?" Selene frowned

"Yeah, of course." He nodded kindly, going into the other room with him. He closed the door behind him, just him and Selene were the only ones in the room. "So what's going on? Is Luna alright?" he asked in a fatherly passion, wanting to know if everything was alright

"She... Has a crush on her brother Atem." She explained sadly

Ben blinked in shock...Did...Did he hear that right? "I...S-Say that...Again please?" He asked in almost a whisper. Selene didn't repeat it. She was clear the first time. Ben felt his strength leave him...And slumped into a chair. "I...I can't..." he tried to comprehend it, he rubbed his face and his eyes...He had barely been home a few hours and during the time he was gone...His own daughter had a crush on her brother! "H-How long? How long has it been like this?"

"Not long." Selene nodded

"Okay...Okay...I...I just can't believe it..." He frowned

"She doesn't want it." Selene said "She needs her daddy to talk to her, to help her."

Ben felt a little better for hearing that...But how do you help break a girl's crush? Especially when it was his own daughter... He just didn't know

'What am I going to say to her...?' He thought, rubbing his temples

"Be her father." Was all Selene could say, knowing Ben and how he was thinking

Ben looked up to his mate...And nodded...He didn't expect this...But, he knew he had to at some point...This WAS his baby girl after all "Yeah."

"Yea. I know." She nodded

"Selene...Thanks for telling me." He spoke

"It'll be okay." Selene nodded and kissed her husband

"Didn't think I'd have THIS bombshell dropped on me this early." Ben commented with a light chuckle

"What, your second princess wanting to be courted already?" She giggled

"Yeah...kinda...Though I can deal without the incest..." Ben answered

"You married Gwen. And I loved Isis as a sister." Selene responded

"I guess." Ben snickered gently at that, remembering the irony. Maybe they would grow out of this phase or their Loboan and Thep Khafin DNA would be enough to avoid any... problems

"Just...Be a father to Luna...I know you'll say the right thing." Selene spoke

Ben nodded at that. In the other room, the mothers waited patiently, wondering why Selene wanted Ben in private. Soon Selene returned, Ben going upstairs

"Everything alright?" EightEight asked

"You were in there a while." Fifi added

"... It's complicated." Selene sighed, ready to tell the others


	19. Trust And Growth

**Lonestar88** : Just watch.

 **Mighty TAB X:** Off screen maybe.

 **Cooperjordan** : Yay! They brought in ONE aspect that no other show did! That makes it 8.9/10, right? ... the show writes everyone as the same stereotypical nerd. Peter talks too much in his civilian form. The art design is terrible. The animation is lazy, cheap and crap. The characterization is weak, shallow and beyond illogical. Everyone acts like an asshole. The show is focused on giving Scott and his ideas a massive, sloppy blowjob. Ideas such as making the Jackel into Gwen's uncle, just to have a weak parallel to Uncle Ben and to make the STORY dictate romance instead of characters and interactions, are mind-numbingly farcical. Miles acts like a sociopath with hoe he doesn't seem to care about ANYTHING around him. And finally the voice acting is just... BLAND!

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Cooperjordan** : Yes it is. It butchers multiple characters in the Spider-Man mythos and it's just an ego-stroking boost for Dan Slott

 **Mighty** **TAB** **X** : Generator Rex will NOT be appearing in the story.

 **jasongd** : Thanks.

 **StrongGuy159** : of course we will.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I hope you're all fine with this chapter, I gotta say that I am running out of chapter titles *laughs*

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 18: Trust And Growth  
**

* * *

Ben was standing outside Luna's door, mustering up the courage and thought to get his words right and also to be a father to his daughter...This was the first time one of his kids had a crush and he didn't want to jump straight into the birds and the bees. He sighed after a few more moments and knocked the door "Come in." Luna's voice responded through the door sadly. Ben walked in slowly and put on a brave face for her. He saw Luna in her bed in her pink pajamas with dogs all over "Hi daddy." She smiled lightly

"Hey pup...You look cute in your PJ's." Ben smiled fatherly, hugging her

"You bought them daddy." Luna giggled lightly, unable to help herself

"Um...Your...Your mum and I were talking downstairs..." Ben spoke

"Okay." Luna nodded, knowing what he was talking about but still being quiet

Ben sat down next to her on her bed...And he breathed slowly to collect his thoughts. "Well...I...I know about...Your crush." Ben spoke

"Okay." Luna nodded, hugging her covers close

'Luna...' Ben thought gently as he stroked her head

"I'm sorry Daddy." She whispered

"No...No, no, no. You've nothing to feel sorry for." Ben reassured her gently

"Huh?" she blinked

"You...You don't know...ANY other boys...Aside from family...I...its like when I felt feelings for Mama Gwen." Ben answered. He sighed, hugging her

"Daddy..." Luna whispered, hugging back.

"It's okay." Ben smiled, rubbing shack lightly

"What...What should I do?" Luna asked

"I'll admit baby. I don't know." He frowned

"Sh-Should I...Look for other boys?" Luna asked

"... I guess you could try." he mumbled, shrugging gently

"I-I'm sorry..." She apologized again "For crushing on Atem..."

"I'm saying it again." Ben smiled sadly "You have NOTHING to be sorry about."

Luna sniffed and nodded. "I love you daddy."

"Love you to princess." he assured

* * *

*Downstairs*

The mothers where silent as they sat there. They were waiting for some form of response from upstairs...But nothing yet. Plus they were processing what Selene told them. It was such a thing to happen...Luna...Crushing on Atem. It...was just difficult to process, what with Ben coming back home.

"Oh god." Gwen whispered

"I know..." Selene nodded sadly

"So...That's why...for the past few days..." Isis added. Everyone nodded at that, understanding

"So...What can we do? I mean...How can we help?" Looma asked

"Really just try and help her." Gwen shrugged "We just need to be there to support her and help her move on."

"Yeah...I can see that working..." EightEight answered. Everyone nodded in agreement at that

"I feel like this is my fault..." Isis frowned

"What're you talking about? How is this your fault?" Selene asked

"It...It's like my father...How he lusted after me." Isis explained

"No. Way! Luna and Atem are NOTHING like him! Okay? It's not anyone's fault!" Gwen answered

"Exactly." Attea nodded in agreement "Shit happens, end of. We're gonna make sure THAT legacy doesn't pass to the kids." Attea continued

"Yes." Isis nodded lightly at that

"Alright? No more "It's my bad genes" crap. If that was the case: I'd be a mega bitch and Scout would be a whirlwind of insanity." Attea answered

"Alright." She nodded again

"So, just...Let's just get through this...Luna's STILL our baby girl." Attea answered

Everyone nodded in agreement at that, smiling

* * *

*Time skip, next morning, with Krystal*

"Hmm...*Yawn*...What a sleep..." Krystal yawned heavily from a good night's rest. She smiled, getting up and stretching "Right...breakfast..." She thought as she put her nightgown on, heading downstairs. She entered the kitchen, smiling "Morning all." Krystal spoke to her family

"Morning." The parents smiled

"Anything special for breakfast?" Krystal asked

"Your father's favourite." Fifi smiled

"Smoothies?" Krystal asked excitedly

"That's not breakfast." Gwen deadpanned, the mothers cursing their husband for passing on that trait of his

"A-hee-hee-hee..." Ben had a sweat drop and rubbed the back of his head. Krystal smiled, sitting down to join her family at the table "Hmm...This is great. Thank you, Fifi." Ben smiled as he tucked into breakfast.

"You are welcome, my champion." She smiled

"Hey, where's ML-E?" Scout suddenly said

"...Oh no...She's probably still asleep." Helen sighed

"She's gaming." Hope sighed

"Gaming? What's she playing on?" EightEight asked

"She was in the game room when I told her about breakfast. She said 'let me finish this level'... And she must still be playing." Hope explained

"...What game was she on?" Krystal asked in worry.

"Super Hyper Road Fighter Magna Turbo special edition." Hope said simply

"...Oh no..." Krystal groaned "She'll still be up."

"Can you go get her Krystal?" Helen asked

"I'm on it." She nodded and headed upstairs right away 'ML-E...' She thought sadly, rubbing her neck. The little girl loved video games as much as she loved running, but she could be absorbed into the flashy game play and lost to the world for hours at a time and on the other side of the bedroom door...Were the sounds of car revving and rock music "Of course..." Krystal frowned as she opened the door and saw a sleepy ML-E who was sat in her bed with the controller just shy of her hands. She picked up her sister carefully, smiling at her "You little speedster." Krystal whispered and brought her downstairs "She's sleeping." Krystal smiled as she re-joined her family

"Sheesh...Yet ANOTHER bad trait you've passed down, Ben." Gwen commented

"Yea, bully me." He scoffed

"Trust us, the pros outweigh the cons." Isis kissed his cheek.

That made Ben smile "Good." he nodded

"Hmm..." ML-E mumbled in Krystal's arms

"Hey." Krystal smiled as the girl awoke

"Hmm..Five more minutes..." ML-E mumbled and snuggled in Krystal's shirt.

"ML-E." Krystal laughed

"Hmm?" Krystal's younger sister mumbled, looking up at her... And then she screamed

"Morning." Krystal answered

"GAH!" ML-E jumped out of her sisters arms, looking around in worry

"Good morning little miss...Enjoy playing your video game?" Helen asked

"Yes." ML-E mumbled in embarrassment

"You minx..." Helen sighed, shaking her head.

"Sorry." ML-E blushed

"You still sleepy?" Krystal asked

"No, I'm up." The blue girl said as she sat on her chair and started eating breakfast

"Silly." Alex giggled

"Well...Alright." Krystal nodded but she still looked worried about her sister. The family sat together, eating happily

"Hmm...This is great, mummy." ML-E smiled

"Welcome." Fifi smiled

"So what were you doing all night?" Helen asked

"... Playing... Then I went to sleep." she blushed

"Really? Pulling an all-nighter?" Krystal asked "I thought that was reserved for college kids and parents." She joked

"I... Didn't know." She shrugged "It... Was an accident." She blushed

"Well, as long as you don't make too much of a habit of it." Helen answered

"Sorry." ML-E nodded at that, looking guilty

"You need your sleep, honey." Helen answered, trying to reassure her.

"You've been gaming a lot lately." Scout commented

"Scout...It..." ML-E frowned "It's nothing." She grumbled, eating again. That got the parents nervous...Just WHAT did Scout mean and what is ML-E hiding?

"Now everyone, don't be so upset." Ben sighed with a slight smile. The room sort of grumbled...but soon nodded and got on with breakfast.

"Daddy." Skarlet smiled up at her father

"Yeah sweetheart?" He turned to his daughter with a kind smile and a stroke of her head

"Love you." She just smiled happily at him

"Awe..." He cooed lightly "Love you to."

* * *

*Time Skip*

The family sighed as the portal closed, Ben having left again "Bye dad..." Krystal frowned, but knew that he would be coming back with James. She sighed, looking at her siblings

"He'll come back...Okay?" Krystal reassured them

"Okay." They nodded, hugging her

"Well, school time." Hope clapped

"Oh..." The kids frowned

"Don't pout. Okay?" Hope answered. They all grumbled, going to get their bags and such

"I better get my own stuff as well." Krystal added

"Good luck." Fifi smiled

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal smiled as she walked to the principal office "Ah...Hello, Ms Tennyson." Ms Alishia spoke respectfully

"Ms Alishia. You wanted to see me?" Krystal smiled

"Yes, I did...Close the door, please." Alishia ordered politely. Krystal nodded, doing as she was told "Now..." Alishia smiled looking at Krystal.

"Yes Ms Alicia?" Krystal said innocently

"Do you know...WHY...I asked you here...?" She asked

"No Ms Alishia...Why?" Krystal asked in an innocent cute voice "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh...Yes you did..." Alishia teased

"I'm sorry. What did I do?" She asked innocently

"Well, you see..." Alishia grinned, patting her ass

"Hmm. M-Miss Alishia..." Krystal blushed

"Such a bad girl." She purred

"What...will you do to me? Ms Alishia..." Krystal asked

"Naughty girls get punished." She grinned

"Yes headmistress..." Krystal blushed, smiling and wiggling her butt.

"Now bend over." She ordered

"Yes mistress. Just...be gentle..." Krystal teased

"Why would I be gentle when I'm punishing you?" She grinned

"Hmm." Krystal blushed as Ms Alishia patted her ass. Alishia grinned, pulling Krystal's pants down to her knees "M-Ms Alishia..." Krystal purred

"Hush now...You're being punished." Alishia hushed her "Safe word is: apples." She then pulled a paddle out and slapped her ass

"Ah! Hmm..." Krystal blushed as she felt the paddle slap her ass.

"1." Alisha smiled, repeating the process

"Ah! M-Ms Alishia..." Krystal moaned lightly

"2." She paddled Krystal's ass again. She grinned, continuing this for several minutes

"Ah, ah, ah! A-App..." Krystal panted gently wanting it to stop now but that was when Alishia stopped, getting on her knees and kissing Krystal's ass

"Hmm...M-Ms Alishia..." Krystal's happy whimpers mewed.

"I think that's enough punishment." Alishia grinned, licking Krystal's ass before nearing her vagina

"AH! M-Ms Alishia...Y-You can't...just..." Krystal moaned lightly before her back arched as Alishia began to eat her out through her blue panties. Krystal gave a wordless moan as she felt her Highbreed headmistress eat out her pussy, feeling her tongue through her panties as they got soaked by her saliva and Krystal's pussy juice. Krystal's legs where shaking wildly, barley able to breath as she felt like she would cum any second "M-Mistress...I-I'm-!" Krystal panted, ecstatic tears streaming down her cheeks... And then she came hard, the breath leaving her body

"Hmm..." Ms Alishia moaned, taking Krystal's pussy juice cum and lapped it up. Suddenly several tendrils emerged from her chest, slidding into Krystal's pussy

"AH! M-Ms Alishia! W-What're-" Krystal panted as she felt the tendrils fuck her. All she could do was moan and shake, feeling the pleasure throughout her body

"It's so good...Isn't it...Your...Pussy...Feels so good..." Alishia panted as the tendrils pulsed through Krystal's body "Oh fuck your pussy is so wet, it tastes so good!"

"M-Mistress...I...I'm cumming!" Krystal moaned as she felt her pussy twitch and constrict on the tentacles. She moaned as she came for a second time, her body feeling weak yet satisfied "Oh...So...G-good..." Krystal drooled lightly

Alishia retracted the tendrils, panting as if she just had a good drink of water "You were tasty..." Ms Alishia panted, kissing Krystal on the cheek. Krystal smiled, kissing happily "Such a good pet..." She added

She patted her had gently, smiling "Happy to please...Mistress..." Krystal smiled

"That was fun." Alishia smiled as she began to sort out her cloths, making them neater

"A... Are you okay? You didn't cum." Krystal blushed; adjusting her panties and pulling her pants back up

"It's fine my pet...I'm glad I've made YOU cum..." Alishia answered

"But Alicia." She frowned

"It's fine...You can try to make me cum next time." Alishia answered

"Y... You sure?" She asked nervously

"I'm sure." Alishia answered

Krystal nodded, kissing her "So... Why did you call me? Or was I just a booty call?" She asked

"No...It wasn't a booty call..." Alishia answered with a sigh. "I...wanted to talk about our relationship."

"Well...That was a heck of a conversation starter..." Krystal blushed

"You started acting cute and I... Well... Got caught up in the lust you filled me with." She blushed

"I...Hee-hee...Get that from my dad..." Krystal responded. Alishia sighed, kissing her gently "Hmm...So...Our relationship..." Krystal asked

"Yes. You know this is very risk and we need somewhere we can go." Alishia sighed

"Yeah...What...What if we go to a hotel?" Krystal asked

"That would be for sex." Alishia sighed

"Hmm..." Krystal frowned; this WAS difficult for her...Considering with what just happened

"I think I have an area outside the city." Alishia explained

"Really? You do?" Krystal asked

"I do." She nodded, taking Krystal's hands in here. The two looked kindly at each other's eyes and smiled. The two then leaned closer and kissed each other gently

"That sounds lovely." Krystal smiled lovingly

* * *

*With the kids*

Almost mirroring his big sister: Atem was going to see his principal, sitting outside the office door nervously. He did not know why he was called but he was nervous 'Wh-What did I do wrong?' He thought in worry.

"Atem Tennyson, please come in." His principal spoke

"Yes sir!" He squeaked, going inside. Atem walked cautiously into the principal's office and sat in the chair provided for him

"Now Atem...I assume, you're wondering why you've been brought here?" The principal asked

"Sir whatever Scout did I'm not a part of it!" He said quickly

"Scout? Dear boy...This has nothing to do with your brother." The principal answered kindly and calmly.

"What?!" Atem gasped in shock and fear

"I've been talking to your teachers. And...You are HIGHLY intelligent. In fact, far more so than your class." The principal answered

"No I'm not." He blushed

"Really? I've looked over your notes personally, you're using 10th-grade calculus and research for your homework and lessons." the principal blinked

"Well I'm bored otherwise." Atem blushed

"Which is why; we're recommending you for an older class." The principal answered

"... What?" Atem whispered in shock

"We're giving you the choice to skip grades to more advanced classes." The principal answered

Atem was silent, frozen in shock 'What?'

"I understand if this is a lot to take in. But you have much potential, Atem." The principal answered

Atem looked down at his hands feeling guilty and confused 'What...What do I do...?' He thought sadly.

* * *

*with the others*

The kids were still in class, finishing up for break-time "I'm bored." Scout groaned

"Yeah, I know...I'm dying here." A classmate agreed

"Scout." His siblings frowned

"Sorry." Scout sighed with a roll of his eyes. The class laughed at him at that, grinning. Scout smiled a little at that, while his siblings sighed and continued their work. Soon class ended, the family leaving "Finally..." Scout sighed in relief. He sighed, seeing his sister's walk away while giggling "Jeez...Always with the giggling..." He sighed to himself. He walked in the opposite direction, wanting to be by himself 'Why...can't they get it? I don't like school?' Scout thought 'I HATE it! They don't get me shoot things, I'm learning useless stuff, it's boring and I get told off all the time.' he took a moment and groaned "Grr! Darn it!" He frowned and slumped into the side of the wall and stayed there. He sighed, sitting there... And heard people talking 'Huh? What...What're they saying?' He thought, listening in on them

It was a bunch of random kids talking and laughing. They sounded...like they were going to have a great time. He frowned, following the voices. The group was of young boys: a Galvanic Mechamorph, a couple of human boys and a florauna.

'Who are they?' he thought as he blinked

"I can't believe you did that man, wicked awesome!" One of the human boys laughed

"Yea, way to get those stupid girls!" The Florauna laughed

"Thank you, thank you. Honestly, it wasn't a biggie." The Mechamorph boy answered

"Hey." Scout said, hiding his nervousness as he walked over

"Huh?" the four boys turned around and saw Scout

"Hi...I couldn't help overhearing..." Scout spoke

"Scout Tennyson?" One of the guys blinked

"Yeah. *cough* Yeah, that's me." Scout nodded "Hi." He waved

"Wow...What's the son of Ben 10, talking to us?" The Florauna kid asked

"Huh?" Scout blinked in confusion at that

"Dude, your dad's famous. It's freaking cool!" The human boy answered

"I guess." Scout shrugged

"What's he like?" The second boy asked

"... A dad?" Scout said, not knowing how else to explain it

"So...You just heard us talking right?" The Mechamorph kid asked

"Yea. A prank or something?" He nodded

"Oh yeah, that was me. I 'melted' and messed around with their hairdryers in the locker room." The mechamorph boy laughed. Scout was silent for a second... Before he burst out laughing "Told ya its funny." The mechamorph kid chuckled

"Yea." Scout smiled

"So, want to hang with us?" The Florauna asked

"Sure!"

"Sweet!" The four cheered

Scout smiled, feeling like he had friends

* * *

*With the girls*

"I can't believe that Scout was doing that." ML-E frowned

"Yea." Luna nodded

"I hope that he doesn't get into trouble again." ML-E sighed

"Okay." Luna nodded, the sisters sitting down to eat

"You doing okay?" ML-E asked

"A bit." Luna nodded

"Fine." ML-E blinked but shrugged, pulling out a handheld console as she and her sister started to eat lunch

"What're you playing?" Luna asked, confused why ML-E was playing a game

"Huh? Oh, just an old classic. Megaman 2 or something like that. It's supposed to be tricky." ML-E shrugged

"Oh...What place are you on?" Luna asked as she didn't know the terminology

"Last robot master and then on to Willy's castle. Want to finish before lunch is over." ML-E said, her fingers a blur

'...How are the buttons not broken?' Luna thought in shock. She watched her sister play; quietly thinking about what to get her for her birthday, as a small crowd gathered and looked over ML-E's shoulder

"Final level!" The blue girl grinned before she flicked her fingers "I'm gonna clear this with no continues!" She proclaimed proudly before she got to work, the crowed silent and amazed

'...Is it getting cramped in here?' Luna thought. She was silently eating, scooting away lightly as Atem walked over looking upset/thoughtful "Atem?" She whispered to herself and went over to him. She ignored the cheering behind her and ran to her brother in worry, seeing him look so conflicted "Um...Atem...Are-are you okay?" Luna asked but he didn't react, not paying attention

"Atem? Atem?" Luna shook him lightly

"Huh?" He blinked

"Are you alright? You...You look like you've done something terrible." Luna answered

"I'm fine." He lied

"You sure?" Luna asked

"Yeah. I am." He nodded

Luna frowned and hugged him. Atem blinked in shock at the "S-Sorry." Luna pulled back. She blushed, looking away and laughing nervously

"It's fine." He shrugged

"O-Okay..." Luna answered

"And I win!" ML-E called, the crowd cheering

"Holy cow! That was a heck of a speed run!" The students called out. ML-E smiled proudly, closing her hand and putting the console away before the bell rang

"Um...N-Next lesson...See you later, Luna..." Atem spoke nervously before he ran off making Luna look almost heart broken

'A-Atem...' She frowned

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal smiled as she left her next class "Hmm...Long day..." She sighed, still smiling

"Yep." Greer chuckled

"So what's next for the both of us?" Krystal asked

"No idea." She shrugged

"Well, we've got the day to ourselves...Unless my mums want me to drop the kids back home." Krystal answered

"Oh? Any ideas in your naughty head?" Greer joked

"I've got something." Krystal teased

"What is it?" Greer chuckled

"You're gonna have to wait until later." Krystal kissed her. Greer was thrilled at that

* * *

*With the kids*

The siblings where talking home, a strange air surrounding them. It was a mix of awkwardness and happiness...

"So... Anything you guys want to watch when we get in?" Luna asked, trying to start a conversation

"Huh? Watch what?" They each asked

"On TV?" she shrugged

"Oh, um...N-Not sure." Atem answered

"I'm probably going on my games." ML-E added

"No idea." Scout shrugged

"Oh...Okay." Luna answered, looking down sadly

"Hey guys." Krystal spoke as she walked up to see them.

"Krystal!" She smiled

"Ready to head home?" Krystal asked

"Yes." they nodded. Krystal nodded, unlocking the door for the family. The kids headed inside where they went to their respective rooms "We're home!" they called out

Krystal smiled, walking in after them. She walked into the kitchen, dropping her bag near the door as she looked through the cupboards 'Okay let's see what we've got...' She thought. She began to get ingredients out, humming 'Okay, sweet...We've got enough stuff for a couple of fajitas.' She thought. She nodded, pulling out the spicy mix, the super spicy mix and the BBQ mix "Okay...What next...Oh yeah." Krystal nodded

"Krystal?" Fifi blinked as she walked in

"Huh? Oh, hey Mama Fifi. You okay?" Krystal asked

"Yes. What's going on?" Fifi blinked

"Just...making some fajitas..." Krystal answered honestly

"Why?" She blinked

"A date with the girls." Krystal shrugged

"Oh...So...A pre-date snack." Fifi answered

"No. It's THE date. A bit of a picnic dinner." Krystal nodded

"Oh...Okay. Fair enough." Fifi answered "Are the kids okay? I haven't seen them."

"They went to their rooms." Krystal said simply

"Ah, alright. Thank you." Fifi nodded

"It's okay." Krystal nodded at that

"Have fun, okay? No getting in trouble, though." Fifi added

"Please mamma, it's me." She smiled

"I know, but saying it reassures me." Fifi answered

"Fine. I'll be careful." She sighed

"Thank you." Fifi smiled

"Wahh!" A baby's cry called

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Krystal sighed with a smile

"Coming Betty." Fifi called, going to her daughter who as in a highchair in the dining room

"Set of lungs on her." Krystal chuckled

"She gets them from her daddy." Fifi joked

"True." Krystal chuckled

* * *

*With Ben*

"ACHOO!" Ben sneezed as he was currently in an...what can only be described as a mecha universe, giant robots all over the place "The heck was that?" he wondered

* * *

*In the main universe*

Krystal bummed as she threw the chicken into the woke, cooking it with the garlic and onion already in there "Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Krystal hummed tunelessly. She worked gently, smiling

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal was now ready to head out for her date with the girls "Bye mums!" She savers walking out

"Bye, have fun." Helen answered

Krystal waved, running off. She had transformed into Speed-Queen and sped off to head to her girlfriends. She reached the park, seeing the three waiting "Hey!" She waved

"Hey Krys." They answered

"Hot foods?" TwoTwo chuckled

"Of course." Krystal smiled, setting the basket down and setting up the picnic

"More like 'fast food'." Michelle joked

"Okay, just for that: no nibbles for you." Greer teased

"Hey, no fair!" Michelle huffed "Besides, I was here longer than you!"

"She's kidding." Krystal rolled her eyes, passing out the food. "And Michelle. We're all equal."

"Exactly." TwoTwo nodded. That made the two huff and nod

"I made fajitas..." Krystal sing-sung which made Greer grin

"Oh sweet." Michelle answered, taking one. She took a wrap, adding the salad

"We have mild, spicy and extra spicy." Krystal explained. TwoTwo flinched a bit and got some of the mild stuff. Michelle took the normal spicy, smiling. Greer, on the other hand, smirked and took the very spicy chicken "You sure you're okay with that?" Krystal asked in worry as she took some of her own

"I'll be fine." Greer smirked, Michelle and TwoTwo looking in worry as she took a bite "Nom...*gulp*." Greer bit into her extra spicy fajita... And she began screaming

"Here!" Krystal panicked handing over a milk bottle.

Greer began to chug the milk, panting "Bleh! Did you use ghost peppers or something?" Greer panted as she let her tingling and throbbing tongue hang loose.

"Pyronite pepper." She shrugged

"ARGH! You!" Greer yelled, chugging back the milk "Damn it bitch!"

"What?" Krystal blinked

"Bleh!" Greer panted "TOO spicy! Where do you get your spicy taste-buds from? Or lack thereof!"

"I am an ice alien. I enjoy this spice, which doesn't really affect me." she smiled

"Lucky." Greer panted and felt her mouth cool down properly. Krystal just chuckled at that "Next time...Just...Less spicy..." Greer pouted

"Take the normal spice instead of the super spicy." Michelle said "Like I do."

"When I was younger I kissed Krystal, not knowing she had some of her 'chilli' and I have been FOREVER off spice." TwoTwo said, picking up the medium stuff

"I said sorry." Krystal mumbled

"My lips tingled for all day." TwoTwo answered

"That's not bad though." Krystal laughed nervously

"Tease." TwoTwo answered. That made the others chuckle softly

"How were your fajitas?" Krystal asked Michelle and TwoTwo

"Delicious like your cooking always is." Michelle assured

"Awesome." TwoTwo added

"Thanks." Krystal blushed

"It was good when I could taste again." Greer lightly joked. Krystal giggled at that.

"So, what's next?" Michelle asked

Krystal smiled, kissing her... After some milk "Hmm...Tingly..."


	20. Secret of the Ship Part 1

**mgasmsms** : It was not SUPPOSED to escape you. I am a MASSIVE Toku nerd and love throwing references like that in all the time. Also when trying to give links on fanfic you need to put spaces between the '.' or Fanfic deletes a bunch

 **Mighty TAB X:** CHICKS! DIG! GIANT ROBOTS! YOU! DIG! GIANT ROBOTS! I! DIG! GIANT ROBOTS! ... NICE!

 **Blank Core Devil** : You know it is rude to go 'Reading this cause i'm bored'. It comes across as demeaning and not caring.

 **thecrabmaster:** I honestly did not know that was how you spelt the word Wok. thanks. Also Krystal DOES like spicy food, just not as MUCH as James and not AS spicy as he likes it.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **thecrabmaster** : It's autocorrect that's a pain for us. It gives us a lot of problems when we're writing.

 **To everyone who reviewed** : Thank you.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Time for consequences. The fall out of Kyber and what he did to Krystal, it is truly coming to the front of this two-parter

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 19: Secret of the Ship Part 1  
**

* * *

Krystal smiled as she walked through town, Plumber badge on her chest 'Hee-hee! I'm an official plumber!' She thought happily. She had been for a while but she felt prideful right now. She had the badge to make it official. She didn't flaunt it around, but she DID wear it on her shirt mainly because her great grandpa gave her a mission. She was walking around, keeping an eye out for trouble. Luckily there wasn't much going on. She sighed, looking to the sky 'Quiet today...I should be glad but...It's a bit boring...' She thought. She sighed, feeling guilty about wishing for trouble 'Dumb brain. Don't wish for trouble.' She gently tapped herself on the forehead ... And que alarms going off "Stupid wish!" She thought as she answered her com-link "I've located a problems, I'll head off and check them out." She called

 **"Okay, get going Agent Tennyson."** The plumber on the other side answered

Krystal nodded, ending the fall and running 'Okay, observe the situation and choose who to turn into.' She thought as she arrived where the alarms were indicating. She saw the Circus Trio, stealing a fuck tone of cash "Really? Just...Really?" She sighed. "Okay, let's do this." She activated her Matrix... And saw one she didn't remember "Who's this?" Krystal asked

"Huh? Is that?" Thumb-Skull asked as he turned around

"A plumber!" Acid Breath answered

"It's Tennyson's brat!" Frightwig said in realization

"Brat? Oh that's it." Krystal frowned, feeling insulted...Though it was a gentler insult but at the same time... She wanted to rip them apart like animals! Krystal slammed down the new symbol on her Omnitrix and was enveloped in blue light. When the light died down she was in the form of a Loboan "AWOO!" She howled into the summer sky

"Sh-She's...!" Acid Breath gasped

"A werewolf!" Thumbskull added

Krystal snarled, walking towards them slowly

"B-Back. S-stay back!" Frightwig panicked as she and the boys backed up, still holding the money, but with Krystal's snarling face...They were petrified

"Run." She snarled, which made the three run. But before they could get three feet, Krystal leapt in front of them, blocking their exit. Still snarling...still angry. She looked almost rabid

 _"Krystal? Krystal are you okay?"_ Ship spoke through the Omnitrix symbol

"Yes." She snarled lightly. Soon as Krytal responded to Ship, Frightwig had her hair caught upon by Thumbskull who tripped himself and his fellow crooks to the floor. Krystal nodded as silent and started snickering gently

"Y-You idiot! Why did you do that?!" Acid-Breath snapped

"She's scary!" Thumbskull said nervously

"Damn right..." Krystal growled lightly

"Don't hurt us!" Frightwig said nervously

Krystal smiled toothily at that remark...Thinking she COULD hurt them...But, she began to calm down...Feeling her mind return back to her. It never truly left her, but she was close to going wild "Grr..." She growled gently

 _"Krystal!"_ Ship called out

"I'm just scaring them." Krystal huffed gently. She grabbed some metal and began to wrap it around the criminal's wrists like handcuffs, nodding in satisfaction once done Krystal transformed back to normal and called in Plumber HQ "Perps contained...Situation under control." She spoke through her com-link. "Come to my location for pick up."

 **"Understood, Plumber Tennyson."** The voice responded

Krystal nodded, crossing her arms and smiling in victory 'Thank goodness...' She thought as she waited for the clean-up crew. She did it. She did it!

She took down her first bad guys... and it felt good.

And she had beat them all by herself.

"Hey, you this scary all the time or just as a wolf?" Acid-Breath asked

"Never." She smiled, crossing her arms behind her and looking cute

'Crazy Tennyson.' They thought

Soon a prison truck arrived, Plumbers getting out and arresting the three "Good job, Krystal." one of the officers answered

"Thanks." Krystal smiled when suddenly one of the Plumbers fell over, screaming in pain as he grabbed his body as if it was melting from the inside "What the? What's going on?" Krystal asked in shock and fear

"Aaaah... ah..." The agent squeaked out gently. Slowly the agent melted into a black sludge before everyone's eyes

"What is that stuff?" Krystal panicked

"We don't know." A plumber flinched

"It has been happening to seemingly random agents over the past month." The other one nodded

"Random...Can we get a sample or something?" Krystal asked

"As we said, it's been going on for about a month. We have more than enough samples." The second Plumber said sadly

"...Damn..." Krystal frowned

"Leave it to us Tennyson." The other nodded

"Al-alright..." Krystal nodded as she helped get the Circus Trio into the Plumber vehicle. She locked the door, sighing 'God...Is...Is this the next problem we have to deal with? A virus? Bacteria... Whatever this is?' She thought

She knew she had to look into this

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal arrived at the Plumbers HQ, frowning "Hey, Krystal." Max spoke as he saw his great-granddaughter

"Great grandpa." She frowned, clearly annoyed and upset

"I guess you've heard about the virus, that's afflicting our staff." Max frowned

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Krystal frowned

"Because it started after we investigated Kyber's ship." Was all Max said

"K-Kyber?" Krystal's eyes widened

"We didn't tell you because you would blame yourself because you brought the ship here." Max sighed

Krystal began to feel her heart sink to her feet...She was the cause of so many members of the plumbers getting sick... It... it was HER fault. Even though it wasn't.

She closed her eyes, crying

"Krystal! It's not your fault!" Max frowned, hugging her as he could tell what she was thinking/feeling "It's the fault of the Plumbers who went in there. They didn't follow safety protocols. We are still trying to work out how this thing works."

"It...It's my fault..." She cried "I'm sorry!"

"Krystal. It's not your fault." Max repeated, holding her close. Krystal shuddered into her great-grandfather's arms...And wept, hearing him repeat that it wasn't her fault. It made her feel better... But she still felt guilty "Krystal...Go home. Clear your head." Max ordered lightly

"No. I'm going to help!" she argued quickly

"You sure? I don't want you exerting yourself over this." Max asked

"I'm staying." She said, some fire in her eyes

"Alright then." Man nodded, helping her up. Krystal stood up, taking a few shaky breaths "The ship is through into the quarantine section." Max spoke

"Do we have ANY idea how it works?" She asked

"Not sure. But we're combing it with a fine tooth comb. If there's anything, we'll find it." Max answered "We've also got some off-world plumbers on Galvan Prime to check if it's a virus or bacteria."

"Do we know ANY species that is safe?" Krystal asked

"Artificial species...Robots...species that don't have natural biology...And by the look of things, Corrodium-sapient beings seem to be immune." Max answered

"... Huh?" Krystal blinked, looking at her Matrix for Ship to answer for Max

 _"Galvanic Mechamorph, Thep Khufan, Loboan and Transylian."_ Ship answered

"So...Stuff that's technically dead?" Krystal asked

 _"No. Stuff that is technically not 'alive'."_ Ship corrected _"Technicality Krystal dear."_

"So this...whatever it is can't target those species of alien..." Max pondered

 _"Well Krystal I say switch between the three as we look around."_ Ship said, coming out of the watch _"And I'll help."_

"You sure?" Krystal asked

 _"We're partners. I'll always help."_ Ship answered. Krystal smiled and nodded, hugging her... well her own arm as Ship was still in her watch

"You two better get ready. I'll tell the others you'll be arriving." Max spoke

Krystal and Ship nodded at that

* * *

*With ML-E*

The blue girl was in James' room, looking around "Hmm... James..." She frowned lightly, being careful as she looked in her oldest brother's room.. It was her turn to clean her brother's room for when he came home, the family taking turns "Okay... Bed's clean, guitar stand is looked after..." She spoke looking at the list... And then she noticed a present with her name on it in a drawer "Huh? F-For me?" ML-E blinked as she carefully took the present out of the drawer. She unwrapped it, seeing a blank CD case with 'ML-E's song' written on the disk "M-My song?" She gasped as her hands shook lightly as she read it. She smiled, feeling happy as she hugged it close to her chest as she cried happily "Thank you, James." She whispered.

"ML-E?" Gwen blinked as she walked in

"Huh?" ML-E looked up at Gwen, with joyful tears in her eyes and hugged her step-mother, with her CD in her hand

"ML-E?" Gwen blinked, hugging back "What's wrong?"

"J-James." She whispered, holding the CD tightly

Gwen blinked before she smiled, hugging her "Come on...Let's head out." Gwen whispered, lifting her step-daughter gently in her arms and closed James' door with her magic.

"I... Want to listen to it in my room." ML-E whispered

"Listen to what?" Gwen asked, until she saw the CD in ML-E's hand. "Oh...Okay." She kissed ML-E's head gently "Want me to be there?" Gwen asked gently

"Please." ML-E nodded

Gwen nodded, the two going to the girls room. ML-E got down from Gwen's arms and went to her CD player, putting in the CD on and waited for it to play. The music started, Gwen and ML-E listening to the fast pace music and song. It sung about the person the song was about being excitable, strong, fast and impatient. Living the life to the fullest and a bit of a show off. Never slowing down, or 'putting on the breaks', because life is too short for that. It... Was ML-E through and through. ML-E's tears were flowing; she was so happy that her brother did this for her...She wiped her tears on her sleeve and smiled.

"I think that was supposed to be for your birthday." Gwen smiled sadly, hugging her daughter

"I...I'm sorry...But...I..." ML-E apologized, but she was just too excited to not play the CD.

"You can play it as much as you want." She smiled

"Thank you!" ML-E smiled hugging Gwen

Gwen chuckled with a smile

* * *

*with Scout*

Scout was in his room, he was excited that he had new friends. 'This is so cool! I have friends! And...And they're awesome!' Scout smiled. He was bouncing up and down on his bed lightly, grinning. Scout didn't realize that his bouncing was attracting attention from downstairs.

"Scout?" Attea frowned

"Mum...Sorry. I-I'm just excited." Scout answered

"Exited?" She blinked

"I made some new friends today!" Scout admitted

"Really?" She smiled

"Yeah, I did. A Florauna, a mechamorph and two human boys." Scout answered

Attea smiled, hugging her son "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mum." Scout smiled. He felt so happy! He had friends that fully understood him!

* * *

*With Luna and Atem*

"Atem? Are you okay?" Luna asked as she walked into her brother's room to see him studying hard. He didn't answer; he was immersed in his work and listening to his music on his headphones "Atem?" She repeated with a worried frown

"Huh?" Atem removed his headphones, turned around and looked at his sister "Oh, Luna... What's wrong?"

"I should be asking YOU that..." Luna answered

"What do you mean?" He blinked

"You... You've been acting different since school... You okay?" Luna asked

"I'm fine." He frowned, looking away

"You... You can talk to me about anything... You know, right?" Luna asked

"I'm fine Luna!" He snapped lightly

"I... O-O-Okay..." She frowned and left... Before she ran off crying. Atem had NEVER spoken to her like that before, no matter how annoying she was. Having her brother talk to her like that made her feel terrible 'Why? Why did he say that?' She wept and ran into her room.

"Pup?" Selena blinked as her daughter ran past her, the queen of Loboan's following her "Luna?" Selene asked as her daughter slammed her door behind her and leapt into bed, covering herself in shame. Selena frowned and opened the door, walking inside. She heard her daughter crying under the sheets, weeping into her pillow again. She couldn't help but worry this would be a regular thing "Oh Pup..." She frowned and sat next to her, hugging her daughter through the quilt "What's wrong?"

"A-Atem... he... he..." Luna began to speak, but then broke down crying.

"Atem?" Selene blinked

"Yes... He... He... He snapped at me..." Luna whimpered

"Snapped at you?!" Selene gasped, honestly surprised

"Hmm, hmm..." Luna nodded "He... He snapped... Nothing's gone well with him since school." Selene frowned, picking Luna up and hugging her "Mama..." Luna whimpered

"Isis and I will talk to him later." Selene encouraged

"Thank you..." Luna answered

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Krystal and Ship where ready to enter the... Ship... Krystal having transformed into a Thep Khafin. She was mainly made of bandages but with brown boots, a blue skirt with a white Egyptian Garb that had the motif of the Omnitrix on her chest. Her eyes were made of blue Corrodium and her hair was like a bob cut. On her arms were the bracers like her step-mother Isis and other Thep Khufans.

 _"Beautiful."_ She smiled

"Thanks, Ship." Krystal smiled. Ship nodded, holding her hand as the two entered the quarantine zone

"Can you two hear me okay?" Max spoke through their com-link

"We hear you." Krystal nodded

"Good. When you enter the ship, tell us what you see and if there's any unknown substances." Max ordered

"Understood." They nodded

The two entered the ship; Krystal's hand was shaking in worry for her fear of being back in this place again but Ship held her hand

"It's alright, Krystal. We'll be alright." Ship answered

Krystal nodded, her bandages slithering a bit _"Want to check the rooms?"_ Ship asked

"Of course." Krystal nodded

The two girls went hand in hand into the first room where it was the trophy room. They saw swords, skulls, bones and more _"Oh goodness..."_ Ship whispered

"You said the secret door was in the trophy room, right?" Krystal asked Max over the link

"Yes, that's right." Max answered.

Krystal nodded, changing into her new Loboan form. She had dark blue fur with light blue eyes, her arms and feet were bound in bandages for padding; she had torn faded white cloth clothes that covered her waist and her chest. She began to sniff, looking around carefully

 _"Anything?_ " Ship asked

"...Blood... Dried blood..." Krystal frowned "Metal shavings... Bones..." She began to walk slowly, reaching the wall "...Bleach?" She sniffed. "Disinfectant..." She opened the wall, revealing the secret door "I... I've found it." Krystal spoke

"Atta girl." Max answered

"That's good." Ship nodded "Should you shift to the other one?"

"My Transylian? I...It wouldn't hurt. In case if there are any traps." Krystal answered. She pressed the Matrix, transforming. Krystal had transformed into a humanoid again, she had light blue tinted skin and dark blue/black hair, she had robotic gauntlets/hands that had wires to the electro generator on her back, which looked like a backpack and had two pylons; her feet were heavy with black and gold metal boots, she wore a white scientist jacket that was open, exposing her body. She had a black tank top covering her breasts and black trousers. Her Omnitrix symbol was found on her left shoulder. "Nice." She whispered gently

 _"VERY Steam-Punk."_ Ship added

"Thanks." Krystal blushed "Okay...Let's see if there are any traps here..." Krystal spoke checking the room with an electro-echolocation. Ship's eye began to glow as well, scanning the stairway as they walked slowly "You getting anything, Ship? All I'm getting are... Weapons..." Krystal answered hesitantly

 _"Same."_ She nodded _"And there is some form... Thing at the bottom. Some odd mass."_

"A slime?" Max asked through the com-link

"Could be." Krystal nodded

"Can you see it?" Max asked

"Not without the light system. But I've got a substitute." Krystal answered, using her electricity to light up the room. They were half way down the stairs and they had been able to see a slight reflective black mass at the bottom "Oh god...That's vile." Krystal gulped

 _"Whatever it is."_ Ship added

The black mass glistened on the floor, almost breathing slowly...But it didn't seem to be alive. Krystal frowned, taking a few steps closer 'The heck is this?' She thought, edging closer to the black mass, hoping that her timer didn't clock out. Suddenly the black mass burst up, alive, and formed a roughly humanoid shape "Whoa! Okay! Okay!" Krystal backed up. The mass began to move, growling and walking like a zombie "O-kay!" Krystal's eyes widened in shock and backed into Ship.

 _"What is that thing?!"_ Ship gasped, a camera emerging from her shoulder _"A... Are you seeing this Mr Tennyson?"_

"Yes, I'm seeing it. I don't know what it is though." Max answered "Get out of there!"

"Don't have to say any more." Krystal answered as she shot electricity at the slime figure, hoping to stun it before she and Ship ran out. The creatures let out a silent roar of pain but followed them "Run-run-run!" Krystal chanted as her Omnitrix began to beep. Ship picked Krystal up and ran "Not now, not now! Grandpa Max, close the doors!" Krystal yelled in her coms.

"Understood." Max nodded, pressing a button as Ship jumped and got them both out

"What WAS that?!" Krystal gasped as she transformed back to normal.

 _"Don't know."_ Ship sighed... Before the door began to melt

"Oh god... It's corrosive!" Max gasped gently "Initiate Sterilisation Protocol: Niner-Zero Theta!" Max ordered

"We need a sample that stuff! Or get into the ship's computer!" Krystal said

"That thing is corrosive; I'm NOT risking your lives!" Max answered

Suddenly the door collapsed and the creatures emerged... Suddenly a purple blur rushed past and leapt at the creature, biting its throat and ripping it out. It was Khyber's dog! "Z-Zed?" Krystal gasped seeing the alien dog protect her.

"That dog has been in quarantine since you arrived, I was gonna bring it to you guys once this mess was finished." Max explained

The creature howled in pain... Before it collapsed and dissolved... Revealing a Plumber "Grr..." Zed growled lightly before she sat down and waited for a pat from Krystal

Krystal looked in shock... Before she smiled. She sat on her knees and pulled Zed into a hug, petting her head gently "Good girl." Krystal whispered

"Aroo." Zed smiled

 _"She killed that thing."_ Ship whispered _"And... It was a Plumber?"_

"It...What the hell was Khyber working on?" Max frowned "You two. Come back."

"Okay, Grandpa Max." Krystal nodded

* * *

*time skip*

"Those tests took forever..." Krystal frowned as she was finished being examined on... Before she started coughing, holding her throat lightly as a blank gunk shot from her mouth "Oh god!" She panicked

"It's looks live you've been infected." Max said in worry

"Infected... No, god no!" She shook in her seat 'I... I'm gonna die?! I... no! No! I... I don't... don't want to die!'

That was when a light shone in the middle of the room, Euince appearing "I came as soon as you called me, Grandpa." Eunice spoke

"Eunice." Krystal smiled at her big sister while shaking lightly

"Hi, Krystal. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under different circumstances." Eunice answered

"You do need to visit more; you're still Kitty's favourite big sibling." Krystal lightly joked

"I'll try and visit more, so the virus, this...corruption; did you take procedures?" Eunice asked as she prepped for help

"Of course." Krystal nodded as she sat down, the smartest woman in the universe getting to work

"Can you tell me what happened?" Eunice asked as she scanned Krystal. So Krystal sighed and explained everything that had happened today "Understood..." Eunice frowned as she isolated the virus in Krystal's body "... This isn't a virus. Or a bacteria." Eunice said suddenly "It is a fungus."

"Are... Are we talking 'Cordyceps'? Or...Worse?" Krystal gulped

"What?" A random Plumber asked

"A brain-controlling fungi." Eunice answered

"And no, it isn't. At least not the same way. It seems like the bottom of Kyber's ship was a breeding place for it. From the data, I am guessing, and your records of what happens it seems like the Plumbers who first went to the ship where 'absorbed' by the Fungi. And the people who came 'out' of the ship where actually part of the Fungi."

"Like the alien mushrooms Gwen, Ben and I faced the summer Ben got the Omnitrix." Max nodded, remembering that day... It was weird

"Basically." Eunice said with a raised eyebrow "Those fake people where basically time bombs. The only way to be 'infected' is if you breathe in the remains of someone who was broken down. Which where what the 'time bombs' where for, to start the infection. The Fungi feeds on the body and when it's drained the body dies it breaks down, allowing the spores to infect others."

"Damn." Krystal sighed "... So I was infected when that Plumber broke down when the Circus Trio where being brought in."

"Your clean Krystal." Eunice smiled, pulling back "And those 'zombie Plumbers'? The Plumbers bodies being moved by the Fungai. I am not sure if fire could take it down but I know you can do it. And I'm here to help."

"What about those who've come into contact? The Circus Trio, other plumbers... Civilians... Zed!" Krystal asked

"Your dog seems immune to it, I am guessing the fungus originates from its world and it has an immunity." Eunice soothed "And you where affected because you were standing right next to the decaying Plumber and even knelt right next to him. In the open like that the spores die from over oxidization. The Plumbers who have been infected have all been in the base/close quarters to who infected them. Besides, now that I understand it we can easily make an anti-virus."

"But I spat some out!" Krystal said in worry

"A small amount." Eunice said "You didn't breath in enough for it to breed, it just got a small amount that your body spat out."

"Well...Alright...That...That's calmed me down a bit..." Krystal sighed. Eunice frowned and hugged her sister "Hmm..." Krystal sighed in relief and liked the hug. "How's your baby?" Krystal asked

"She's fine." Euince smiled

"That's good. I just want to know WHY Khyber had that fungus to begin with." Krystal answered

"Last resort weapon." Max sighed "Most likely."

"...Sounds like a Predator's explosion attack." Krystal compared

"I guess." Max chuckled gently at that

"What should I do now? Decontamination shower and then head home?" Krystal asked

"For today." He nodded

"Thanks, Great-Grandpa." Krystal smiled

* * *

*Back at the Tennyson house*

"Atem." Isis frowned as she felt walked into her son's room

"Yes mother?" He responded kindly, still hanging his head in shame

"I'm guessing you know why I'm here." Isis frowned, disappointed with her son

"Because I snapped at Luna." Atem nodded.

Isis sighed, sitting on his bed and tapping the spot next to her. Atem nodded and sat next to her, his head looking straight down at the floor "What's wrong?" she asked

"I... It's... There's something at school...That I was told." He frowned

"Atem." Isis frowned, hugging him "Whatever it is you can tell me my little prince." That made him blush, his mother not calling him that since he was 5

"Mother..." He blushed "I... Was brought to the principal's office... He... said... I was going to the older classes."

"That's great!" She gasped... And Atem snapped again

"No it's not!" He yelled, making Isis blink in shock but she let him say his piece "It's not... I... I'm scared! I'm scared..." Atem answered sadly "I... I can't be good enough... I'll look stupid. And I'm a kid, no one will like me. And... And... My brothers and sisters will have me."

"Atem... My little prince." Isis hugged her son. She understood why he was as scared as he was and she knew all of these fears where unfounded, it she didn't know how to help him "It's alright to feel scared...But you've been doing well in school. I won't force you to go to the big classes, if you don't want to." Isis answered "But you shouldn't let fear hold you back either."

"But...But what do I do?" Atem asked

"What you think is right." Isis sighed

"O-Okay..." He sniffed.

"Now you need to sat sorry to Luna. You really but her." She frowned

"I didn't mean to hurt her... But I will apologize." Atem nodded

"I know." She smiled

* * *

*Downstairs*

Luna was watching the TV, frowning lightly "Hmm..." Luna frowned, hugging a cushion while not paying attention to the program. Selene sighed, hugging her daughter as they watched the show

"Luna?" Atem spoke from behind them. Luna screamed, jumping up and running away "Hmm." Atem shrunk back in worry. Selene sighed, rubbing her forehead "I'm sorry. I just...I wanted to apologize." Atem spoke. Selene sighed, Atem sitting next to her "I'm sorry..." Atem apologized.

"I know you are little one." Selene nodded "But you don't realize HOW MUCH what you did hurt her."

"Sorry." Atem whimpered and scrunched his hands up in self-hate.

Selene sighed and hugged him "Listen Atem. I didn't mean that to make you feel worse. It's a fact that you don't and CAN'T understand it. It's not my place to say and it's not important."

"...I'm a microcephalic adipate." Atem frowned

"...Huh?" Selene asked "What's that?"

"...A moron..." Atem answered sadly. "Though...I watched that parody video...It's not accurate."

"Parody video?" She asked again

"...Sword Art Online Abridged. The 'Kirito Is Always Right Foundation' video..." Atem answered

"What about it?" she asked, not being a big internet person

"It... It's a... Never mind... I'm an idiot. End of." Atem frowned. "I hurt, Luna..."

"You did." Selene nodded which shocked him at her basic, straightforward and simple answer

"Thank you for being straightforward..." Atem frowned

"It will take a while to rebuild the trust she feels was broken. She's upset about a lot of things and you made it worse which made what you did seem worse to her." Selene explained "You need to let her calm down. Speak to her and explain what was going on. Why you snapped at her. And help her. Prove you're sorry."

"I will... I will, Mama Selene." Atem answered

Selene just hugged him, sighing 'What are we going to do...?' She sighed 'I hope Krystal is okay...'

* * *

*With Krystal*

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck!" Krystal screamed as she ran from a near army of the fungi zombies


	21. Secret of the Ship Part 2

**Tigerclaw97:** Plus there is the fact that as he is a prince and his dad is a big time hero, his only REAL friends have ever been his siblings. They have been the biggest constant in his life since his parents can be busy. And if he skips a few grades... is that him betraying them? Would they THINK he is betraying them? Could he handle being away from them?

 **Lonestar88:** Nope! This arc is only half done! No bad guy here, this arc is all about character development!

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Guest October 15** : ...Did you mean Vegito's Harem? New chapters WILL be out, so please don't whine about it.

 **MiseryWolf97** : Thank you for your support.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Thanks for the continued support. And have you ever seen/played The Last of Us? They're kinda like them...only aliens.

 **Tigerclaw97** : I think we were going for more The Last of Us. But yeah Atem IS worried about leaving his siblings in class.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Darn, we are going wild here! This was real fun to work on!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 19: Secret of the Ship Part 2  
**

* * *

*Two hours ago*

"Okay everyone, be careful. This is a fungal infection; we're going to need the hazmat suits." Max spoke to the Plumbers. They nodded, gearing up while Euince was messing with Krystal's Matrix

"You've been keeping your Matrix up to scratch. I'm impressed." Eunice spoke

"What's that supposed to mean?" Krystal asked feeling insulted

"I only meant: dad used a screwdriver and bashed rocks with his original Omnitrix. You've kept your fully functioning." Eunice answered

"Of course he did." Krystal chuckled

"I've extended the time limit." Euince nodded as she pulled back

"So how long do I have now?" Krystal asked

"Twice as long." She smiled

"Oh sweet." Krystal answered happily "Thank you, Eunice."

 _"Ready to get working?"_ Ship asked

"Always." Krystal smiled, kissing her

'We have THE weirdest family.' Eunice thought with a smile, shaking her head lightly "Now, if that's all, I'll be heading off."

"Better to be safe, I get it." Krystal nodded, hugging her sister "See you soon. Family drama at home, help would be good."

"I'll head there now, if you want." Eunice answered

"No, it's fine." Krystal nodded "Okay, see you later sis." Euince nodded, teleporting away

 _"Alright, you ready now?"_ Ship asked

"Yep. Let's get moving." Krystal nodded

* * *

*1 hour 40 minutes ago*

"This...Fungi is disgusting..." A plumber spoke as they were collecting samples of the fungi for sterilization. The fungi was rumbling lightly, but nothing has reacted yet

"Okay, okay...That was close." One of the plumbers spoke

Krystal sighed as she finished getting the samples as well "I've got mine." She spoke as she was in her Thep Khufan form

Everyone was ready... When suddenly the fungi shot up, grabbing several plumbers who were screaming "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Each screamed, begging for the fungi to be 'gotten off' them

"No!" Krystal yelled

 **"Everyone out!"** Max ordered

 _"We're out!"_ Ship dragged Krystal out of there.

"The fungi is spreading!" Krystal called out

"Help!" A Plumber yelled as he was swallowed by the Fungi

"Zombies...Zombies, Clickers, Walkers!" Krystal's psyche began to snap

 ** _"Hello pet." Khyber's ghost grinned as he appeared_**

"GAH!" Krystal halted and fell to the floor, her eyes wide as her fear filled her "No...No-no!"

 _"Krystal? Krystal, what's wrong?"_ Ship asked

"Him! Him! Get him away!" Krystal yelled, pointing at the ghost of Kyber who existed only in her mind

 _"Krystal, there's no-one there."_ Ship spoke _"Come on, we've got to move!"_ She pulled up her girlfriend, but Krystal was pinned to the floor. Ship frowned, wrapping her body around Krystal and running _'Why did this turn into a god-damn zombie film?!'_ Ship thought before she noticed she had lost the other Plumbers where gone

* * *

*1 hour 20 minute ago*

"W... What happened?" Krystal whispered, her eyes flickering open

 _"Oh thank goodness. You're back to reality."_ Ship sighed in relief _"You started freaking out. Shouting at something that wasn't there."_

"Shouting?" Krystal frowned

 _"You said 'Him, get him away'. Who's 'him'?"_ Ship asked

"I... Kyber." She frowned

 _"Khyber? The...The...Monster, who captured you?"_ Ship frowned _"Captured us?"_

Krystal nodded and touched the Nemetrix in her neck "Yes... I... I've seen seeing her all over the place."

 _"Khyber... Here? But... He's dead."_ Ship frowned _"Krystal. It's your mind."_

"Y... You're saying... It's all in my head?" Krystal asked

 _"Yes, I am. After everything that's happened...I don't blame you for seeing these."_ Ship answered _"You have a form of PTSD."_

"PTSD?" Krystal asked

 _"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder."_ Ship frowned _"It's when you have an even so traumatic it carries on even after the incident is over."_

"O... Okay..." Krystal nodded with a frown

 _"We've got to get moving. Those Fungi-Zombies are coming."_ Ship spoke, helping her up

"Fungi zombies?!" Krystal screamed

 _"That's what they look like."_ Ship answered

Krystal sighed in worry, nodding "Do...they have a weakness?" Krystal asked.

 _"Aside from your immunity as an Anur System alien? Not really."_ Ship answered _"Besides when Zed ripped it's throat out."_

"Of course." Krystal nodded as the sounds of the Fungi-Zombies banging on the barriers "What?!" She gasped

 _"Damn it. We've got to move. They might get through."_ Ship spoke

Krystal looked around before she spotted a plate on the wall. The quickly kicked it open, crawling through the vent that was revealed with Ship on her tail "Stay by me." Krystal spoke as she and Ship crawled through vent.

 _"Got it."_ Ship nodded

* * *

*1 hour ago*

"Is Plumber HQ evacuated?" Krystal asked Max

 **"Yes. You and Ship are the only ones left in the base."** Max nodded over coms

"Good...Why did this have to be a zombie flick?" Krystal frowned

 **"It's not Zombies. More like mind possession."** Euince commented over the coms **"I've been studying the fungi more and those it 'encases' are basically used like puppets on a string. You have three hours to save them before they die from it, however."**

"Thanks for that info, Eunice." Krystal answered. "Is there an antidote?"

 **"Still working on it."**

 _"Do your best, Eunice. We'll keep the infected down here."_ Ship spoke

 **"I know you will. Good luck."** Eunice answered

"Thank's." Krystal sighed at that's looking up

 _"Ready?"_ Ship asked gently

"Just... Let's just do this." Krystal answered "We need to get moving...I'm not taking chances." Krystal spoke transforming into her Loboan form. The two nodded, moving out

 _"Are you getting the scent?"_ Ship asked as they were walking through the halls.

"Of?" Krystal asked

 _"The fungi-zombies."_ Ship answered

"The entire PLACE smells like them." She sighed

 _"Damn it...I'm sorry, stupid question."_ Ship frowned

"Well, we gotta keep moving." Krystal ordered lightly

 _"Alright."_ Ship nodded and followed, then stopped as she heard something in one of the other rooms.

"What?" She frowned, opening the door

 _"I thought I heard something."_ Ship answered

Krystal frowned in worry at that. The door then slammed shut as one of the fungi-zombie tried to break through the door "Fuck!" Krystal panted

 _"Not very smart."_ Ship commented as she shot the lock on the door making that room inaccessible.

"Now what?" Krystal frowned

 _"The armoury. There might be some stunning weapons in there."_ Ship answered

"On the other side of the base..." Krystal sighed

 _"Give me a minute."_ Ship nodded, merging with the computer

Krystal nodded and checked the different corners to make sure she wasn't surrounded. She was guarding Ship, her eyes narrowed "We're okay for now, Ship. Anything on the servers?" Krystal asked

 _"There is a lot here, going through it."_ She said simply

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out." Krystal answered.

 _ **"Will you?" Khyber's voice asked as his figure appeared in Krystal's vision, leaning against the wall "CAN you protect her?"**_

"Shut it." She snarled

 _ **"What? I'm only saying what you're thinking... How you can't protect her AND yourself..." Khyber taunted her**_

"I don't care about myself." She glared at him, trying to ignore the man

 _ **"Really? Not even when you degraded yourself? When you bowed to me... When you... BEGGED... To be my dog." Khyber smiled maliciously.**_

"Shut up." Krystal muttered as she closed her eyes, holding back tears while trying to ignore Khyber

 _ **"You KNOW... You want to be broken... You BEG for it... Being a weapon, a tool... A means to an end." Khyber smiled, his form taking on a more sinister glare. "You want the Nemetrix to take over."**_

"SHUT UP!" She yelled

 _"Krystal? What's wrong?"_ Ship asked, being distracted by Krystal's voice.

"N... Nothing." She lied

 _ **"Bye, dog... Oh... one last thing... You better run." Khyber spoke as he vanished**_

"What? Wait? What're you-?" Krystal asked as her Matrix began to beep _"_ What?" Her eyes widened "No... No, no, no!" Krystal gasped as she changed back to normal.

 _"Krystal?"_ Ship asked

"I... I'm normal... I... I'm back to normal!" Krystal panicked, that was when the door was flung open with a small horde of infected Plumbers coming through it.

Ship frowned, getting protectively in front of her _"I've got this Krystal. I won't let them get you."_ Ship reassured Krystal

"Ship." Krystal whispered in fear for her

"AAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEE!" The fungi-zombies screeched and rushed at them

"Oh god!" Krystal screamed

 _"RUN!"_ Ship ordered at her, ready to fight

Krystal turned tail and fled as she ran, leaving Ship on her own "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck!" Krystal screamed as she ran from a near army of the fungi zombies

*Present Time*

Krystal panted, collapsing in a room as she hid away 'Oh god, oh god, oh god! What-What am I going to do?' She thought, her emotions running high, her heart pounding so hard that she could hear it in her ears 'W... What did I do?! I... I just LEFT her!'

 _ **Khyber's 'ghost' reappeared before Krystal, smiling darkly "So you do abandon everyone you pretend to care about."**_

"I... Shut up!" Krystal covered her ears, hissing at the ghost while trying to remain quiet "Shut up!"

 _ **"You know that you'll leave. Being afraid of everything." Khyber taunted**_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Krystal shook her head as she hid in a room. She had walked into the room where Kyber 'kept her' "Oh... God... No, not this... not here...!" Krystal's eyes shrunk back into her head. She began to cry, falling to her knees

 _ **"Back here again...Where you belong..." Khyber smiled darkly**_

"SHUT UP!" Krystal screamed

 _ **"Why? Why should I shut up? You KNOW you're only a pet." Khyber snarled**_

"NO I'M NOT!" Krystal yelled "I KILLED you! Right HERE! With my own HANDS! I am the farthest thing from a pet you could get!"

 _ **"Like a good killer." Khyber answered "Like I train my pets."**_

"SHUT UP!" She slammed the door shut and panted in fear and anger. She was conflicted. How was she supposed to be a hero, if she just couldn't face her fears?

When she was broken

She began to weep, shivering in place with her back to the door 'D-Daddy... What... what do I do?'

 _'Krystal?' an echoed voice asked out of nowhere_

"D-Daddy? Is... Is that you?" She whispered but as she looked up she realized it wasn't him. It wasn't her lovers. Her mother's. Or any of her siblings. She was looking... At a younger, 10 year old, version of herself "Y-You're me..." Krystal gasped seeing her younger self. "I...I must be going mad!"

 _"Please. Mad are people Daddy beats up, bad guys are mad." 10 year old Krystal scoffed "Don't be silly."_

"But...I'm seeing my younger self...and TALKING to you!" Krystal rebutted

 _"Stop acting like a baby." 10 year old Krystal said, ignoring what Krystal said as she crossed her arms and huffed with a pout_

"I'm NOT a-" Krystal began to shout

 _"Yeah you are." 10 year old Krystal interrupted "You're hiding away like me when those big monsters attacked us before we met Daddy!" 10 year old Krystal said, stopping her foot_

"But...I..." Krystal frowned "I... I left Ship."

 _"Well? Go and get back to her!" 10 year old Krystal answered "Daddy said that everyone gets scared! You trust Ship, you trusted her so you didn't need to hesitate to run!"_

"But I'm BROKEN!" Krystal answered... And then 10 year old Krystal slapped her

 _"Don't. You. DARE. Say that about yourself!" 10 year old Krystal snapped "You are being selfish! You lost! A hero doesn't give up! Look at Daddy! Now get up and kick butt! Helping people is the important bit, the stuff like what happened to us was bad but we shouldn't let it hold us back! We! Are! Krystal! Tennyson!"_

Krystal shook in place and then looked at her Omnitrix...Clenching her fist...She slammed down her hand onto the dial, transforming into a random alien. She became Amazon, her Tetramand form

 **"Krystal!"** Euince yelled in her ear, making her jump

"GAH! Eunice! The heck?" Krystal panted

 **"I was trying to get your attention for ten minutes!"** Her sister frowned **"But you didn't do anything!"**

"I... Sorry... I-I was having a crisis." Krystal answered

 **"I heard."** Euince said sadly **"But I found out how to beat the fungi."**

"How?!" Krystal gasped

 **"Fire hurts them but they need a very high temperature to burn or melt, temperatures you can't safely reach."** Euince started to explain **"They also use a weak form of electricity to clump together, your shocks hurt them but it just makes them stick together stronger. You COULD freeze them but that would kill their hosts."**

"How about instead of telling me what WON'T work you tell me what WILL!" Krystal snapped lightly

 **"Okay, okay."** Euince waved off **"Listen. Just 'shake them up'. Okay?"**

"Shake them... What?" Krystal blinked

 **"Good luck!"** Euince smiled, hanging up

"'Shake them up'? ...Oh...I get it." Krystal spoke

* * *

*With Ship*

Ship panted as she stumbled back, her arms currently in the form of high tech cannons _"Come on... You bastards..."_ Ship panted. Suddenly Amazon burst through the wall, slamming her hands together making the fungus monsters back up before she reverted to Krystal _"Krystal!"_ Ship called out

"Hi Ship." Krystal answered. She smiled, hugging her as she fiddled with her Matrix

 _"You have a plan?"_ Ship asked as the fungi-zombies screeched

"Nope!" Krystal grinned, activating her Matrix and shifting into a new alien. Krystal transformed into a white-skinned alien with blue accents going down her arms and her legs. Her eyes were almost robotic and headphone shaped ears and slightly bulky arms and legs, her Matrix on her chest while she had a form of backpack on her back "And... I got nothing." Krystal blinked, unable to come up with a name as she transformed causing an almost anti-climactic feel

 _"That can wait."_ Ship responded as she did an anime fall.

Krystal shrugged, multiplying _**"Sonic. WALL!"**_ Krystal and her clones proclaimed, giving off a great sonic wail at the fungal-zombies, disrupting the fungus on the plumbers and causing it to be atomized.

 _"Wow."_ Ship whispered. The plumbers screamed in agony as the fungi were now being removed and dissipating into harmless dust.

"Oh my head." One groaned

"What...Happened? Ugh..." The other groaned as they fell to the floor

Krystal smiled as she and her clones merged back into one and she fell to the floor in exhaustion. The adrenaline had left her body "Oh god." She frowned, exhausted

 _"Are you okay?"_ Ship asked, holding her.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm okay now..." Krystal answered "Just tired."

 _"Okay. Grandpa Max. The Plumbers have been neutralized."_ Ship spoke through her com-link

 **"Good. And now we know how to get rid of the mass at the bottom of the ship now. You're safe Ship. Get out of there."** Max nodded through the com's

 _"Thank goodness. Coming back now."_ Ship responded

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal was resting up in a Plumber Medic Bay bed, she was just exhausted but he was concerned "She did great." Max smiled

 _"Yeah...But, I think she has PTSD."_ Ship answered _"I'm worried."_

"You seen her at the end. She's Ben's daughter." Max smiled "We will be there when she needs us but she has this."

 _"Yeah...That she is."_ Ship nodded... Que worried girlfriends running in with a very worried Helen

"Mr Tennyson!"

"Max!"

The two groups spoke at the same time in worry for Krystal "Madjister Tennyson-Wheels. Girls." Max nodded at the group

"Is she alright?" Greer asked

"Of course." Max smiled "She's just tired."

"What was that hunter thinking?" Helen frowned

"It's a last defense, a 'just get rid of this place and run' situation." Max explained

"Sounds like a Predator." TwoTwo answered

"Yea." Michelle agreed

"We should let her rest." Ship spoke quietly

Everyone is nodded in agreement at that The group left, leaving Krystal to sleep. While the hero girl slept, in her dreams she was back home with her family.

She was happy

* * *

*With ML-E*

ML-E was lying on her stomach, listening to the song James made for her while she was looking at her phone "Hmm..." She hummed as she was looking on the apps but as she was looking around the net... She found an odd website "The heck is this?" ML-E wondered, sitting up

A... Game competition?

"Is...Is this real?" She thought, being told not to trust everything on the internet. Looking all over it she was getting exited, grinning "I-I wonder if Mama will let me join this?" she thought

But she saw the time. 9 at night. She was supposed to be in her pyjamas by then.

"Oh... Crapbaskets." ML-E whispered but... she... she wanted to go. She would go. 'I'll just sneak out. No one will know.' she thought, knowing she'd need a disguise because the news that ML-E Tennyson was at the gaming contest would be all over the news and her parents would know she went there 'Okay, just a few random things. And I'll get going.' She thought, setting it up so that she appeared to be in bed. She smiled in excitement, yet also nervous

This... Was big

She had never done something like this before!

'Mum...Everyone...I'll be back soon.' She thought, heading out through her window. A black and blue blur took off.


	22. Secret of the SpeedRun

**Lonestar88** : ML-E is not an addict, she just loves games. No it does not hurt her grades. And of course she is a rebel, she is Ben's daughter.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Or it could lead to something good.

 **Mighty TAB X:** None of her parents let Kevin teach her that course. Do not worry, she will get better.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mighty TAB X** : Kevin's out of that game right now. Yeah, Krystal will pull through, it'll be alright.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yeah, it's the start of a small pre-teen 'rebellion'

 **Lonestar88** : She doesn't have a gaming addiction, she just likes playing games.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I hope you all enjoyed last chapter and have a good Halloween. I waited until today to upload this week, giving me a chance to do 5 for this special day

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 20: Secret of the SpeedRun  
**

* * *

"Hmm..." Krystal yawned lightly as she was getting out the bed. It had been a few weeks since her issue with... Well... The fungi zombies and she was getting some counseling with her psychological problems and she was making progress

"Good morning honey." Ben spoke kindly "Sleep well?" Ben had returned from his search for James. Not succeeding yet, but he felt like he was close

"It's...getting better." Krystal answered, hugging her father.

Ben nodded, holding her close "You want some waffles?" Ben asked

"Please...Syrup and strawberries." Krystal answered. Ben nodded, going to make breakfast

"Morning Krystal." Luna spoke as she came down next.

"You okay Moons?" Krystal asked, hugging her quickly

"Yeah... Atem apologized, but...I just wish he told us WHY he was acting like he was..." Luna answered, liking the nickname her sister gave her.

"Eh, boys can be stupid. Part of the reason why I like girls." Krystal shrugged with a chuckle

"... You think I can like girls as well?" Luna asked innocently

"If that's what you want." Krystal said seriously "I don't care which sexual orientation you eventually choose. But choose it, be it, because it is who YOU are and what makes you happy. Okay?"

"Okay sis. Thank you." Luna smiled, hugging back. Krystal hugged back, Ben walking over carrying two plates of pancakes

"Here you go." Ben spoke, putting them down

"Thanks/thank you, daddy." Luna and Krystal answered

Atem walked down, yawning "Good morning..." Atem rubbed his eyes

"Hey son." Ben smiled

"Hello, father." Atem spoke kindly, yet tiredly

"Late night?" He frowned in worry

"Something like that..." Atem answered sadly. 'I...Just wish...I could tell them.'

Ben frowned lightly at that, sighing "You want anything? I'm on a bit of a cooking spree." Ben asked kindly

"Anything." Atem shrugged

"Alright then."

* * *

*Upstairs*

ML-E was snoozing in her bed. She had been up till nearly 3AM, kicking ass at the game competition and she won first prize. People were cheering for her, but she didn't want to get cocky, so she took her prize and headed home. The prize being $10,000 and a trophy. She hid both, getting ready for the next competition... As she slept

In the other room, Scout was planning a day out with his friends. He was packing his backpack in excitement, grinning 'I wonder what the guys are gonna do today?' He thought. He didn't remember being this exited before! He almost ran downstairs with all of his stuff and said 'hi' to his family. He grabbed an apple, taking a bite out of it before he was running out of the house

"I-Scout..." Ben spoke "Sheesh...Him and his friends... Thick as thieves already."

"Friends?" Luna blinked

"Yeah, your mothers told me about it." Ben answered. Luna blinked and smiled, although she still somehow looked sad "Is everything okay with you as well?" Ben asked Luna

"I'm fine." She nodded

"Well... Okay then." Ben responded but he frowned in worry about his children 'I really should stay for a bit longer here. Just to get this sorted out.' He thought. He sighed, rubbing his forehead gently 'I hope this isn't going to be a huge problem.' He thought

* * *

*time skip*

"Hi guys. I'm here." Scout spoke as he met up with his friends

"Took you long enough." One of the humans joked

"Sorry, I came as fast as I could. So, what're we doing? Arcade? Park?" Scout asked in excitement.

"Come on." Another grinned, the group walking off

"Okay." Scout nodded and followed. He blinked in confusion as he realized they were at the mall "Um... Why... Why're we at the mall?" Scout asked. The others shrugged at that "Okay... So... What're we gonna do?" Scout asked

"Just look around." A guy shrugged, the two walking inside

"Okay." Scout nodded and walked around to the comic shop and other stores. He didn't notice that the others were taking stuff off the shelves and sneaking them away but he bought himself a comic with his own allowance while his back was turned

"Perfect haul." One grinned as they left

"Huh? I'm sorry?" Scout asked as he put his purchased comic in his bag. The kids just grinned and showed the comics sneakily "I...Wh-What?" Scout rubbed his eyes in shock

"Let's go!" They grinned, running off

"I... Did... Did that... Happen?" Scout blinked, feeling his stomach fall to the floor. His... Friends... They just shop lifted. Was he a bad judge in friends? Or...Did he not really know them? But... His dad... His dad would kill him! 'Oh...Oh my god...I...Oh god!' He thought heading to the benches, feeling like he was going to throw up. Soon his friends walked out of the video game shop and saw him, walking over

"Hey, Scout. You didn't join us?" The Mechamorph boy asked

"Yeah, we thought you wanted to hang out." One of the human boys added

"You guys stole." Scout whispered but they heard him

"Yeah. So?" One of the boys answered

"It's wrong. You shouldn't steal." Scout answered "Stealing is wrong!"

"We thought you were cool." The boys turned on Scout.

"I-I AM cool! I don't steal!" Scout responded, feeling betrayed

"No, you're a dork." Another scoffed

"I... I thought we were friends." Scout shook in place, his eyes welling up from this betrayal of trust.

"We are. You're being an uncool bitch." Another frowned

Scout frowned and choked up as he stood in place... And then he ran out of the mall but they chased after him 'Run, run. Just run!' He thought sadly 'Head. Home!'

* * *

*time skip*

"So Scout's out with his friends? That's nice; I wonder what he's doing now?" Attea wondered as she and Ben were resting in the living room.

"I don't know." Ben sighed, holding her close "Our kids are growing up."

"Have you managed to talk to Atem yet?" Attea asked

"I will. Don't worry." Ben sighed. That was when Scout came through the door with dried tears and snot down his face.

"Atem?" The two blinked, their son rushing past them and upstairs

"That...That was Scout." Attea frowned.

"Oh boy. What happened?" Ben looked in worry.

"We should ask." Attea spoke, getting from her seat on Ben's lap.

Ben nodded, the two going upstairs. The two heard sobbing from inside his room, whatever Scout went through...It traumatised him. Ben knocked on the door politely "Scout? Is...Is everything okay, buddy?" Ben asked

"GO AWAY!" Scout yelled

Both Attea and Ben were stunned at their son's immediate response. "Scout Maximillian Tennyson, you take that back RIGHT NOW!" Attea snapped, losing her patience from her worry. Ben frowned and shook his head, opening the door slowly. Inside he saw Scout having thrown his backpack across his room and his head on his desk, like he had slammed it there. Ben walked over and hugged his son, sitting down

"D-Don't touch me!" He flinched at his father's touch.

"It's okay." Ben soothed "Its okay Scout. I'm here."

"I-I'm horrible! I...I-" Scout hiccoughed

"Scout. You are an AMAZING little boy." Ben smiled, rubbing his sons back "Come on, what's wrong?"

"Th-The boys... Who... Who I hung out with... They... They were s-st..." Scout choked up, hard to say the word 'friend'

"What is it, Scout? You can tell us." Ben spoke

"They... They were... S-Stealing!" Scout shook and covered his face in fear.

"They were?" He blinked

"At the mall. I... I went with them... We went... to the comic shop... Then... Then... They went... To the game store." Scout sobbed.

"Scout." Attea knelt down and looked to their son "Did YOU take anything?"

"NO!" Scout said quickly in fear "I didn't! I promise! You gotta believe me! I bought it with my allowance!" he begged in fear

"Hey, hey, we weren't accusing you." Ben soothed "We believe you pal."

"Y-You do?" Scout whimpered, his eyes watering weakly

"Yeah; of course we do." Ben answered "We know you'd never do something like that." Scout whimpered before hugging his dad tightly. Ben hushed his son, smiling gently at his honesty "It's alright son. It's okay." He reassured him "You aren't in trouble."

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I... I made bad friends..." Scout apologized

"It's fine." Attea sighed, patting his head

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was dinner time, Ben helping Fifi cook with Scout joining in "Thank you for helping, Scout." Fifi smiled

"It's the least I could do." He said guiltily

"Scout..." Ben frowned, his son still feeling guilty about his former friends but he knew he shouldn't say anything.

"Should I get the plates?" Scout offered

"Oh, I can't let you do that." Fifi answered

"I don't mind. I can do multiple trips." Scout answered, going to the cupboard and took two plates out, making sure he didn't take more than needed.

Ben sighed, knowing his son was just trying to be good/help 'Scout...' He thought as he saw Scout put the plates on the table carefully.

"There we go!" he smiled "Shall I get everyone?" Scout asked cautiously.

"Sure." Ben sighed. Scout quickly nodded and headed out, going to get his various family members.

"Okay, what's happened with Scout?" Fifi asked, in concern.

"You know his new 'friends'? Thieves." He sighed

"What? Oh... God... Scout, did he-?" Fifi asked in worry and shock

"No. No, he didn't." Ben quickly answered "He came straight home."

"But still...THIEVES..." Fifi whispered

"Exactly." He nodded

"And he thinks...This is his punishment?" Fifi asked

"He's punishing himself... He shouldn't but... He feels like he has to earn our trust back... Like I had to earn Grandpa Max's trust back when I first met Kevin." Ben remembered when he was 10. Fifi nodded, kissing him gently

* * *

*With Scout*

Scout went upstairs, knocking on each of his sibling's doors and waiting for a response, to let them know about dinner. They were all out of their rooms and going downstairs, ML-E seeming exited "Why're you excited?" Atem asked

"No reason!" She squeaked nervously

"Oh... Okay...?" Atem responded

"You okay, Scout?" Luna asked

"Yes." He nodded lightly

"...You want a hug?" Luna offered

"Please." Scout smiled lightly. Luna nodded and hugged her brother "Hmm... Thanks Sis." Scout whispered. Atem frowned a bit, not understanding the pull in his gut at the sight before he looked away

"Ah, good job Scout." Ben praised his son.

"Thanks, Dad." Scout answered. Everyone sat down at the table, smiling

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal smiled as she relaxed on her bed "Hmm... That... Was a great dinner..." She whispered. She smiled, as it was nearly 10 at night... But she heard something 'The heck?' She thought as she tried to find the source. She walked out of the room, seeing someone moving out of the house... She was ML-E sneaking out! 'What... The HELL?!' She thought in shock as she saw her sister running off. She jumped out of the house and followed with a frown 'Where is she going?' She thought following as silently as she could. She quickly turned to Speed Queen and followed her carefully. The two Kinecelerans went through the town where ML-E slowed down and stopped at a building, where people were queueing. ML-E was wearing a large brown cape that went to her ankle and concealed her perfectly 'The heck are you doing ML-E?' Krystal thought, following her.

"Ah! If it wasn't Queen Mach!" The guard cheered with a smile as he saw the disguised ML-E "You ready for today's completion my lady?" He asked, giving her a clipboard

''Queen Mach'?' Krystal thought

"Ready and waiting. I can't wait to meet the players." ML-E answered

"Go in in." He nodded with a smile. Krystal looked on, waited a few seconds and then proceeded. Hoping to pass the guard "Sorry, this entrance is for players only." The guard spoke

"What? No audience?" Krystal said nervously

The bouncer looked at her, staring lightly. Then smirked, looking her body up and down. "Alright, you can go through. Don't cause any trouble."

Krystal raised an eyebrow but nodded and went inside. Inside there were multiple people talking among themselves, excited and pumped with energy. There were stalls for games and concessions for the participants. It was like a concert or convention, people enjoying themselves, but they were talking about the 'Queen Mach' and her potential second win 'Second win?' Krystal frowned

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, gamers of all ages. The tournament is about to begin!"** The announcer spoke through the announcement system and everyone cheered massively " **Well, then. Get to the stage, the gaming is commencing!"** The announcer spoke. All the people went to their seats seeing the screens and the names appearing under the screens. Soon the contestants appeared; eight different competitors. One of them Krystal was keeping her eye on: ML-E. Well she would be. But... She couldn't see her sister anywhere and there was a controller without a contestant making her curious

"Who...Who is that?" Krystal whispered to herself

 **"And now! For who you've all been waiting for!"** The announcer said, the lights turning off as some spot lights swept across the room and music began to play

'Wait... That music sounds familiar.' Krystal thought as her eyes narrowed

 **"She is our returning champion!"** The announcer continued **"As well as having broken five records last night during her debut!"**

Suddenly the music began to pick up and Krystal's eyes widened 'Wait! I know that song!' Krystal thought 'It... It is James' song to ML-E!'

 **"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S QUEEN MACH!"** The announcer roared as all the spot lights shifted to a platform. There ML-E stood, still concealed under her cape, as confetti cannons went off around her and the crowd cheered. And then the song shifted to the lyrical portion, James' voice singing through the speakers

 _"Don't trust, no matter how advanced,  
A machine may be!  
You know, it needs a human mind  
To issue the commands!"_ James' voice sang over the speakers softly, a bit of an odd song to start as ML-E just stood there  
 _"Even when the world is in despair over the perversity of times,  
I'll show you we can save those who take the straight and narrow path!  
Once hesitation sets in, someone else takes over,  
Don't let history come to a crash!"_

"Searching!" ML-E suddenly called, the image of a character from an FPS appearing on the game screen "Destroying!" She continued, the picture shifting to the K.O. moment of a fighter game "Both done... At Mach speed!" She called, clapping hard and making the crowd cheering

'She's a natural entertainer.' Krystal thought with a slight smile

 _"DRIVE AT TOP GEAR!"_ James' voice sang strongly, the music quickening it's pace  
 _"Every day you try,  
Don't let your soul run on empty!  
Keep a tank full of passion, let's take action!  
It's the beginning of life, we are so Alive!  
Shake off everything!  
You can keep going, even if alone,  
DON'T LOOSE YOUR MIND!"_

"Queen Mach!" ML-E called sprinting down to the stage and skidding to a perfect stop "HAS ARRIVED!" She yelled and everyone cheered loudly as the song had a small guitar riff, Krystal clapping with the crowd as they began to clap in time with the best if the song

 _"It's Time, this is the moment  
For the decisive strike."_ James' recorded voice sang softly again  
 _"Indicators flashing, a crashing alert?  
The outcome rests upon you!"_

'This song...' Krystal thought as she analysed the lyrics 'He wants ML-E to know she doesn't need a Matrix to be special. That she can be amazing by herself. That she should give up, that she should keep going. She should find what she loves and pour every drop of passion she has into it but not let it be everything to her, to not let her run out of passion by being consumed by her passion.' she analysed, proud of her big brother for making such a song and crying gently because of it

 _"There's no way to calculate the odds of a miracle,  
Bet on the strength of your vision which can't be quantified!"_ James' recorded voice continued, the crowd starting to lightly sing along to it  
 _"If you stand fast out of fear of getting hurt,  
Happiness shall prove elusive..."_

"3. 2. 1!" ML-E counted down before she called "Let's go!'

 _"DRIVE AT TOP GEAR!"_ James' recorded voice sang passionately again, the entire audience signing along now  
 _"Nobody can rid,  
Your mind is something,  
That nobody is odd can control, got to be strong!  
Life doesn't just stop, keep your pride,  
Defy the gravity!  
If you're the only one that can get moving, so...  
DON'T LOOSE YOUR MIND!"_

"That's it!" ML-E encouraged the crowd, even her soon to be opponents clapping and singing along

'ML-E can't just sit back and wait for her dream to be real. She has to make it real. She can't let sadness or fear over take her.' Krystal continued to analyse the song 'He knows she can encourage people, inspire them. And that's why she needs to keep going... Oh James.' she thought, crying lightly

After another small guitar riff James's recording continued to sing _"If somewhere in your heart,  
You're not able to make a decision,  
Managing your strength will prove difficult!"_

 _"Drive at Top Gear!"_ The entire stadium sang loudly as one in time with the music, signing along perfectly  
 _"Every day you try!  
Don't let your soul run on empty!  
Keep a full tank of passion, let's take action!  
It's the beginning of life, we're so Alive!  
Shake off everything!  
Even if you're alone,  
Drive at Top Gear!  
You've got nothing to lose!  
If you're the only one who can get moving, so,  
DON'T LOOSE YOUR MIND!"_

Everyone cheered as the music began to end, ML-E standing proudly and bowing. Krystal stood there in amazement, looking at her sister

 **"Ladies and gentlemen: QUEEN MACH!"** The announcer called out. ML-E bowed several times before she turned around and took the last controller, a golden one **"Are our contestants ready?"** The announcer asked

"YES!" The contestants answered.

 **"Ready? ...BEGIN!"** The announcer called out

 ** _"MIGHTY ACTION X!"_** the game called as it turned on and the crowd cheered

"Time to clear without any continues!" ML-E called with a click of her fingers as she and her opponents started their individual game

The game was on, everyone pressing buttons as fast as they could to try and win. However Krystal KNEW ML-E wasn't going all out speed wise. There was another Kineceleran competing and the species speed was going against it as it was going TOO fast for the game to pick up some of its commands. ML-E was showing not just her control of her speed but also showing her pure skill, using moves and short cuts only a hard core gamer would notice and be able to exploit. Heck at the start of the completion ML-E was LAST during most of the first level, on purpose as she was clearly testing the games reaction time and the amount of frames needed for things like jumping, damage stun and invincibility but also all these small mechanics of the game from not just her screen but the others. But once she had a firm grasp of the game she went all out and easily took the lead. Soon the third level was finished and the round was over, three contestants eliminated with ML-E coming first

 **"Round one is finished!"** The announcer called, everyone **cheering "Now for round two! Do any of the contestants need a break?"**

The contestants said no, except for ML-E who got out a water bottle and had a quick drink, flexing her fingers and then got back to the game "Ready." She spoke

 **"Then...BEGIN!"** The announcer spoke

 ** _"TADDEL QUEST!"_** the game called as they started

The remaining 5 contestants worked hard, this game being an RPG set in medieval time. They had to make the most of their starter equipment before they get to, and defeat, the first boss in the quickest time. Four of the five contestants tried to head in for a hack and slash on spawning enemies. ML-E was playing smarter than that. She was utilising the quick-quests and defeating enemies. While she was also upgrading her weapons as she went

'Wow, ML-E's speed...Her skill at this...She could win.' Krystal thought in shock

 ** _"Game over."_** Two contestants were knocked out by the boss.

 **"Two more contestants are knocked out!"** The announcer called out **"Everyone ready for round 3?"**

"Two minutes, please." ML-E asked

 **"Alright. Contestants will have a small break before Round 3."** The announcer spoke

'She's not getting cold feet now is she?' Krystal thought. Less than the time limit later, ML-E came back, looking relieved. Looks like she just needed to go to the toilet.

 ** _"BANG-BANG SHOOTING!"_** the third game called suddenly, this one being an FPS as the three remaining contestants getting ready. After this round there would only be 2 left.

 **"Ready...? BEGIN!"** The announcer called out.. The three were put into 'Slayer Mode'. Meaning: First ones to whatever the set number was, win and one again, their fingers where zooming across their controllers. Their characters where moving, shooting and ducking

Krystal was looking with bated breath, but believing in her sister

 ** _"Game over."_** The game proclaimed.

 ** _Contestant 1: 46 enemies_**

 ** _Contestant 2: 37 enemies_**

 ** _Queen Mach: 51 enemies (Bonus 1 for double headshot at the end)_**

 **"The top two: are Contestant 1 and Queen Mach!"** The announcer proclaimed

 **"We shall now have a ten minute break to allow our contestants a chance to breath!"** The announcer continued **"But for now, here are several possibilities of the game of the night!"**

Suddenly the game system began to call several different games as different cartridges where placed into it **_"BAKSOU BIKE!"_** a racing game **_"SHAKARIKI SPORTS!"_** an extreme sports game about performance the most tricks " ** _GEKITOSU ROBOTS!"_** A robot fighting game **_"DOREMIFA BEAT!"_** a rhythm game **_"JET COMBAT!"_** A plane fighting game **_"GIRIGIRI CHAMBARA_**!" a samurai sword fighter game " ** _DRAGO KNIGHT HUNTER Z!"_** a dark souls style game where you fight giant monsters although it is less hard **_"DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!"_** The final one was a zombie shooting game

 **"And now we wait!"** The announcer said, the two getting off and going backstage

ML-E sighed and went down from the stage and headed to a food stall, where she had some money to pay for it but she blinked... Seeing a familiar Kineceleran standing in front of her

"Hey sis." Krystal as Speed Queen frowned lightly


	23. Game! ON!

**Lonestar88:** Yes and no.

 **BlackXANA** : Maybe in an OMACK or bonus chapter.

 **Blake-Strider** : Hey, I love those references.

The specific theme I used was Don't Loose Your Mind, a theme used for Kamen Rider Mach in his DeadHeat Form and I also had ML-E use his catchphrase.

 **mgasmsms:** Yes we do. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Mighty TAB X** : This was written shortly after Para-DX was introduced.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **thecrabmaster** : Well, only if he allows it.

 **mgasmsms** : Yep, we like our cliffhangers

 **jasongd** : You'll have to wait and see

 **Blake-Strider** : Well...One of us is a HUGE Kamen Riders fan *points to Grey*

 **Lonestar88** : Read on, readers. Read on.

BlackXANA: Thanks for the review and nice Argus Filch quote

 **Guest893** : Yeah, Scout's a good kid. ML-E might be a future champion and you'll have to see what Krystal says here.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well here we go! The end of this arc of Krystal's Harem which came up unexpectedly!

... yeah, you all might find this weird but the point of this arc was supposed to be entirely character focused. Hope you all liked it! Next week is Review Corner and then it is back to James' Harem!

And at the end of that arc... CROSSOVER TIME!

Also I am sorry everyone, but this will be the ONLY fic I can upload this week. Been busy

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 21: Game! ON!  
**

* * *

"K-K-Krystal?" ML-E gasped as she saw her older sister, her eyes widened in shock and fear

"Hey." She frowned

"W-What're you doing here?" She looked at her, backing up and into the booth.

"Nothing." Krystal shrugged "I just thought I saw a naughty little girl who should be asleep running from the house wearing a cape and followed her."

"Oh...Sis..." ML-E shrunk down, she wasn't Queen Mach any more...She was now ML-E Tennyson, Krystal's little sister.

Krystal sighed and got on her knees, pulling ML-E's caped hood back revealing her face "What's wrong?" Krystal asked, talking about the entire situation.

"I...I...I snuck out...And...You're gonna hate me." ML-E frowned

"I don't hate you." Krystal frowned "I could never have you."

"Really?" ML-E asked

"Really...And not to condone this, but you're kicking butt out there." Krystal answered. ML-E smiled happily, proudly at that "BUT...You're going to explain this after. Okay?" Krystal spoke

"Okay." ML-E nodded

"Now it's time to kick butt." Her sister smiled, adjusting her hood back up

"Alright, sis. I'll kick butt." ML-E answered, heading back to the stage, where the last contestant was waiting. ML-E sighed, shaking her body lightly as she got back into 'gamer mode' and took hold of one of the two controllers, both now being silver

 **"You two now have to speed run through these two games. While also collecting the highest score."** The announcer spoke **"Quickness and skill. Begin!"** He called

 _ **"DOREMIFA BEAT! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!"**_ the two games called, making the crowed cheer

'Okay. Rhythm game first.' Krystal thought as she was ML-E get ready as the arrows began to fall

ML-E and the other contestant were making sure they were hitting each of the buttons. Getting the highest points they could. About three minutes in and the game had ceased.

 _ **"Game End."**_ The game spoke

 _"The next game: SHAKARIKI SPORTS!"_ The announcer spoke as the game changed.

'Oh...I get it...By having different games, it throws people off and forces them to adapt. Clever tactic.' Krystal thought, though ML-E showed no sign of slowing down nor having trouble with adapting to the new game. The two where preforming trick after trick with their video game avatars, racing all over the arena. The crowd was getting pumped up; both the contestants were making great tricks on screen.

 _ **"Game end."**_ the game spoke ending that score and switched to a different game: Jet Combat.

"Oh hell!" The contestant snapped.

"Inverted controls." ML-E added

 **"Final game!"** The announcer called

'You can do it sis.' Krystal thought with a smile

 _ **"JET COMBAT!"** _ The game and the announcer called out

On the screens, were the two planes, that were falling into the sky without good controls, until they leveled out and started to go through the select goal rings. ML-E was controlling an orange plane, zooming around the battle field and unleashing a barrage of bullets as it flew

'Holy cow, ML-E...' Krystal thought as she saw her little sister literally blitz the opponent out of the air.

 _ **"GAME CLEAR!"**_ the game called, flashing the words as victory fanfare played

 **"AND QUEEN MACH KEEPS HER CHAMPIONSHIP TITLE! AND SHE HAS BROKEN ANOTHER RECORD TONIGHT, WITH THE HIGHEST SCORE FOR JET COMBAT IN THIS COMPETITIONS HISTORY!"** The announcer roared, everyone clapping wildly in victory

"Oh...Oh my god!" ML-E's heart was pounding a hundred thousand miles an hour.

 **"And for the prize: $10,000 and the championship trophy!"** The announcer called out handing over the trophy and the prize money to her. **"Would you like to say anything for your fans, Queen Mach?"**

"... I'll be back for my third win!" She called with a smile, taking the prizes and pointing at them "And I'll take you all along for the ride!" She smiled, before she ran off at super speed leaving a cheering crowed

"Now, where're you going?" Krystal thought, following her sister.

"Home. With you." ML-E said, the two running side by side

"Great answer." Krystal answered as they headed back home. "So...$20,000...Quite the pretty penny. What're you going to spend them on?"

"Um...Don't you mean $10,000?" ML-E asked

"I can do the math. You won last time. That's $20,000." Krystal answered

"I...Haven't actually spent it. I've got it hidden." ML-E admitted. "If I spent that much money...Mummy and Daddy will be upset."

"Great answer." Krystal answered as they headed back home. "So...$20,000...Quite the pretty penny. What're you going to spend them on?"

"Um...Don't you mean $10,000?" ML-E asked

"I can do the math. You won last time. That's $20,000." Krystal answered

"I...Haven't actually spent it. I've got it hidden." ML-E admitted. "If I spent that much money...Mummy and Daddy will be upset."

"They won't be upset if you earned money." Krystal explained "But they WILL be upset at you sneaking out the way you did and how you are lying to them."

"Then...What should I do?" ML-E asked as they were nearing the garden to their house. "I earned the money fairly."

"I'll speak to them." Krystal sighed, her mind working "I've got an idea."

"You have? What is it?" ML-E asked in hope

"Surprise." Krystal grinned "Tell me, when's the next competition?"

"In the next couple of weeks." ML-E answered

"Okay. Stay quiet about it till after your next competition." Krystal nodded as they arrived home

"Been doing well, so far." ML-E answered and crawled back up the wall to their rooms.

"So... Tell me about three competitions." Krystal smiled

"Oh yeah! Well they are using those real games, all eleven. In fact we have them all. But they are hacked to change small things. Like position of items and enemies, the amount of frames in a jump animation, bonus mini items. Things like that. They randomise the games we play for each night and after each competition they re-hack the game. So say we have two competitions, and in both of them we play Jet Combat. The two times you play it, the game will be in some way different so you can't use your past skill. It is like playing a new game all over again."

"So that's why they have one or two gamer per genre, that's all they need." Krystal nodded as they got inside

"Yeah, exactly." ML-E answered, going under her bed and pulling out a drawer so that she can put her second trophy away and put her cheque away.

"Is that where you put secrets?" Krystal asked. ML-E nodded, smiling "Smart." Krystal commented. "What're you going to do with your winnings?"

"I...Well...I...I was thinking..." ML-E blushed

"What? What were you thinking?" Krystal asked

"Come on, you can tell me." She urged

"I...I want to be a gaming YouTuber." ML-E answered

"Really?" Krystal asked

"Yeah...I...I want to make people happy and do what I like doing." ML-E answered. Krystal nodded, hugging her "Thank you for coming." ML-E whispered

"Of course." Krystal nodded

"Don't tell mum and dad until I'm ready...Please?" ML-E asked gently

"I already promised, remember?" Krystal winked "And big sis never breaks her promises."

ML-E hugged Krystal again with a happy smile.

* * *

*Time Skip*

It had been three days since ML-E's game competition and the two sisters had kept quiet about it. Though: Scout, Luna and Atem were still in the "it's a bit tricky" area in emotions. Scout was feeling better now, at least, and Luna...

Krystal sighed, knocking on Atem's door "Atem? Can I come in?" Krystal asked

"Sure." He grumbled

Krystal entered and saw that Atem was studying hard...Even though he didn't need to "Atem." She frowned... Before she got an idea, turning into her Thep Khafin form she had dubbed 'Cleo'. Atem ignored the flash behind him and looked down on his work "Atem?" Krystal spoke kindly in her Thep Khafin form

"Huh?" Atem blinked, turning around to face her

"Why don't you talk to me?" Krystal asked kindly with a gentle smile

"AH!" Arms yelled, jumping back with wide eyes

"What? It's me, your sister." Krystal answered

Atem was silent in shock, wide eyed and blushing a bit "K... Krystal?" He blinked weakly

"Yeah, I unlocked this new form a while ago. What do you think?" Krystal asked

"... You're pretty." He mumbled, making her laugh

"Thank you." She nodded "I thought us both being Thep Khafin's might make it easier to talk."

"I...Oh...Okay." Atem blushed and looked down.

"So, what's the problem? You've been acting differently for a while." Krystal asked

"Come on, sit next to me and talk to me." She urged, sitting onto the bed and patting next to her

Atem frowned...But he went over to her, sitting ready. "Okay." He tilted next to her, resting on her side

"What's wrong?" She asked "You've been distancing yourself from your siblings."

"It...It's what happened at school." Atem opened up. "The-The principal called me to his office."

"YOU got in trouble?!" Krystal gasped in shock

"N-No. Nothing like that. He...He said...With my good grades...I...I could be..." Atem answered, albeit awkwardly "I could skip a few grades."

"Skip...A few grades? You mean...the reason, you're being distant..." Krystal asked

"I've never been without them." He whispered "They'll hate me. So I... I'll be distant so they don't care."

"Oh...Atem..." Krystal hugged him "It's okay little one."

"What...What do I do?" Atem whimpered

"You tell them." She said simply, hugging him and rubbing his back

* * *

*Downstairs*

"Well I'm heading out again." Ben sighed

"Okay. Don't forget to be safe." Hope answered, hugging him

"I know." Ben smiled, kissing her

"Get home safe." Gwen added

"Promise." Ben nodded "I know I'm close."

"Good luck." The others answered, saying goodbye in their own way, hugging and kissing him. Ben nodded with a smile, going into the portal and in a blink of light, Ben vanished, going into a different dimension. Everyone sighed, nodding gently as Ben left one again

"We're on our own again..." Helen sighed

"He said he was close." Gwen encouraged

"Yeah...Yeah, he'll come home." Attea agreed

"Um...Mothers..." Atem spoke timidly as he and Krystal came downstairs.

"Hello my son." Isis smiled

"There...There's something I need to tell you. It...It's about WHY I've been distant from everyone." Atem spoke in worry

"What is it?" Isis asked

"I...I've..." Atem looked to Krystal and then back to his family. "I...I've been offered to grade jump, due to my grades." The parents gasped in shock at that

"We're so proud of you Atem!" Fifi smiled

"Yea, way to go." EightEight smiled

"I-Y-You are?" Atem asked in shock, flinching.

"Of course we are." Isis smiled, the mother's all hugging him

"But...what about...leaving my siblings? We won't be in the same years anymore." Atem answered

"You aren't in the same year as Krystal or James." EightEight pointed out "And you still love her, don't you?"

"Yes?" Atem asked in confusion, not getting what she was saying

"You don't have to worry about it. Alright? If you want to go up a few grades, it'll be alright." Isis answered

"Your brother and sisters won't care. They'd be happy for you." Selene explained

"Well...o-okay. I'll-I'll go up those years." Atem thought with a new determination

"Want us to be there when you tell your siblings?" Looma offered

"Yes...Yes please." Atem nodded

"Want to do it now?" Hope added

"I...Yes. Alright." Atem nodded, giving a quick gulp

"Let's do this." Krystal encouraged. The rest of the kids were in their rooms, doing their own thing: Luna was reading one of her picture books, ML-E was playing a game and Scout...Well...He was being cautious.

"Hey guys." Atem smiled nervously

"Huh? Oh, Atem...What's up?" The three asked, ML-E quickly pausing her game.

"I..." He stuttered "I... I'm going to be pushed ahead of you all. I'm... Being moved into a higher year at school."

"Y-You're moving up a year?" Scout asked

"Two." Atem said clearly

"But...that means...You'll be..." Luna spoke, trying to do the math.

"Two years ahead of you." He nodded

"Oh..." Luna frowned

"You'll be the best bro." Scout spoke honestly

"Yea!" ML-E grinned

"I...Th-thank you." Atem answered.

"No problem." Luna answered "...Hug?" Atem nodded, hugging her "Hmm." Luna smiled, her tail wagging lightly. She held Atem close, holding back tears

"Oh..." Their parents awed lightly. Soon they pulled back, breaking the hug

"Are...Are you okay, Luna?" Atem asked

"Yes." She whispered

"Atem...Y-You're gonna do great things." Scout spoke kindly

"Thanks." Atem blushed and smiled

"Yeah...Well...I...I better go." Scout frowned and headed back to his room.

"Huh?" Krystal frowned, following him upstairs

"What's wrong with Scout?" Atem asked in concern. Scout went inside his bedroom and quietly closed the door, but Krystal was there just before it latched shut.

"Scout...What's wrong?" Krystal asked

"K-Krystal? I...Hmm...It...It's something...I feel guilty about." Scout frowned, sitting on his bed.

"The thieving situation?" She asked

"Yes. I...I know I didn't do anything wrong but...We were friends...It...It hurts." Scout frowned

Krystal sighed and hugged him gently

"It's alright, Scout...It's alright." Krystal stroked his head "It's alright."

* * *

*Time skip, a few days later*

Krystal looked out of the window, seeing ML-E running off to the next competition 'There she goes.' She thought 'Could be a good thing to go check on her.' She walked downstairs, seeing the mother's there making Krystal smile "Come on, there is something big I need to show you all." She said to her mother's in excitement

"What?" Gwen frowned in worry

"ML-E snuck out. Come on." Krystal said

"She WHAT?!" Helen snapped

* * *

*With ML-E*

ML-E sighed as she pulled her cape on, waiting gently "Hey, Queen Mach. Welcome back. Coming for the hat-trick?" The bouncer asked

"Yes." She nodded

"Well, then: good luck." The bouncer answered, letting her in.

She smiled and nodded, running inside. It was a minute or so, where Krystal and her mother's came to the gate, ready to enter "Hey sir." Krystal waved

"Oh, hey. You're back...And you...Brought...Friends..." The bouncer gulped seeing Looma. "G-Go right in."

Looma cracked her knuckles, the family walking inside. Inside there were people like before, games and snacks being cold. People conversing around the different consoles and the stage. It was almost bigger than before...And it looked like people were placing bets on the competitors.

 **3-1 odds on Queen Mach getting a third consecutive win.**

 **15-1 odds on someone beating Queen Mach**

"Queen Mach?" Helen frowned

"Just wait and see." Krystal answered. "Drinks?" Gwen sighed, giving Krystal some money to get them all drinks as more and more spectators walked in

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the tournament!"** The announcer proclaimed through the announcement system

Everyone cheered, Krystal walking back over to her mother's as Rose in order to carry all the drinks "Oh, thank you Krystal." Attea spoke

"Cheers." EightEight added

 **"Here are our contestants!"** The announcer called out

Just like last time, eight contestants took to the stage but no ML-E "Where is she?" Krystal thought to herself but then she remembered her sisters 'grand entrance' and snickered gently as the lights turned off

 **"And, now...The one you're waiting for, the youngest and quickest player here. Coming back for her three-time win: QUEEN MACH!"** The announcer proclaimed

Suddenly ML-E's theme song started

"Wait...That's...That's the song James made for-" Helen spoke

"Yeah, it is." Krystal answered

Suddenly all the spot lights shifted to a platform. There ML-E stood, still concealed under her cape, as confetti cannons went off around her and the crowd cheered. And then the song shifted to the lyrical portion, James' voice singing through the speakers

 _"Don't trust, no matter how advanced,_  
 _A machine may be!_  
 _You know, it needs a human mind_  
 _To issue the commands!"_ James' voice sang over the speakers softly, a bit of an odd song to start as ML-E just stood there  
 _"Even when the world is in despair over the perversity of times,_  
 _I'll show you we can save those who take the straight and narrow path!_  
 _Once hesitation sets in, someone else takes over,_  
 _Don't let history come to a crash!"_

"Searching!" ML-E suddenly called, the image of a character from an FPS appearing on the game screen "Destroying!" She continued, the picture shifting to the K.O. moment of a fighter game "Both done... At Mach speed!" She called, clapping hard and making the crowed cheer and Gina bit wild

 _"DRIVE AT TOP GEAR!"_ James' voice sang strongly, the music quickening it's pace  
 _"Every day you try,_  
 _Don't let your soul run on empty!_  
 _Keep a tank full of passion, let's take action!_  
 _It's the beginning of life, we are so Alive!_  
 _Shake off everything!_  
 _You can keep going, even if alone,_  
 _DON'T LOOSE YOUR MIND!"_

"Queen Mach!" ML-E called sprinting down to the stage and skidding to a perfect stop "HAS ARRIVED!" She yelled and everyone cheered loudly as the song had a small guitar riff, Krystal clapping with the crowd as they began to clap in time with the beat of the song while the mother's where staring in shock

"Not bad, hey?" Krystal chuckled, taking a drink

"I...I didn't know..." Helen whispered

" **Gamers...BEGIN!"** The announcer proclaimed

 _ **"PERFECT PUZZLE!"** _ The game suddenly said, shocking the players and the audience who had been there more than once

"Perfect Puzzle?" Looma asked

"It's a puzzle game." Krystal answered. "They've got to finish each puzzle within their respective time limits."

"We never had that game before!" A random audience member called

"That's why it's a challenge for our gamers." The announcer answered, while the players were having trouble to solving the puzzles

It was an odd puzzle game. Instead of matching three of a colour, you were supposed to make a spersific pattern of the colours using the picture on the side. It went against your natural instincts for a puzzle game but it wasn't slowing down ML-E, she was racking up points as she made match after match

"So ML-E has been here twice before?" Helen asked Krystal as she looked at the child she gave birth to

"She has, that's why she's 'Queen Mach'." Krystal answered "She's the gaming queen, very good. Defending her stance as champion for a three week streak."

"Wow...Your daughter's amazing, Helen." Looma spoke proudly

"Our daughter." Fifi smiled "But yes, she is amazing."

 **"Okay, the first round is over!** " The announcer called out. "Here comes the second game!"

 _ **"KNOCK! OUT! FIGHTER!"** _ the game yelled

"A fighting game!" Looma said in excitement and realization

On the screens were one on one players facing each other, each with a randomized character for each of them "Dang it." Some of the players groaned as they didn't know who was which until they pushed their buttons. ML-E narrowed her eyes in focus, not focusing on combos but making them up on the fly as she noticed the nuances of the game

"Wow, she's really racking up the points." Hope spoke, thinking that one character was ML-E's

"Wrong one mum." Krystal smiled, pointing at ML-E's... Which had a much larger score

"Whoa!" Gwen gasped "She's better than Ben at games."

"She did play with him a lot when she was younger." Helen remembered "She basically inherited his skill and he trained her without meaning to."

"Oh, Ben..." Gwen sighed with a smiling sigh.

 **"Now the next game! SUMO SLAMMERS XVI!"** The announcer called out

"... She's won." They all said as one

And true to their small prophecy, ML-E was whooping EVERYONE'S butt. Her skill with Sumo Slammers was unparalleled to anyone at the contest and it was soon over

 **"Here she is: Back for her third consecutive win in a row, Queen Mach!"** The Announcer proclaimed. ML-E held her arm up, everyone cheering **"Here is your third consecutive trophy and prize money."** The announcer spoke, handing over the prizes **"Any words for the audience?"**

"... Don't loose your mind!" She called jokingly, quoting her 'theme song'

 **"That's all for tonight."** The announcer called out

"Come on." Krystal urged, pulling her mother's away towards where she knew ML-E was going

"Alright." the mothers answered...except for EightEight who was looking at some toy gamer blasters.

"What's up?" Attea asked EightEight as the two stopped

"I'm just thinking...Ren will be approaching age. He needs to prepare." EightEight answered.

"You want to get him guns." She chuckled

"Yes. Not sure how Ben or the others will react though." EightEight nodded

"They're just toys." Attea smiled "Plus it's your culture."

"Yeah...Come on, we need to catch up to the others." EightEight spoke, leading the way back to the Tennyson mothers.

* * *

*with ML-E*

"Wow...Third win in a row. $30,000 won in three tournaments." She smiled. "I...I can get my start being a pro-gamer."

"Pro-gamer?" The familiar voice of Helen asked behind her making her freeze

"M-M-mummy...?" ML-E slowly turned around slowly and in fear seeing her mothers and Krystal

"Hey Mels." Helen sighed

"I...You...You came...Here...S-Sorry!" ML-E wanted to run away but her feet were frozen in place

...

Helen just hugged her silently

"M-Mum?" ML-E shuddered and gasped when she felt her mother hug her.

"You did amazing." She sighed

"I-I did? You saw?" ML-E asked in worry, feeling like she was in trouble

"Of course." Helen nodded

"I...I'm sorry...I...I just..." ML-E wanted to apologize, but with her emotions running high...It was hard for her to get the right words

"I'm so sorry." Helen urged "I wish you didn't feel like you had to hide this from us."

"I...I thought...You wouldn't approve." ML-E sniffed, getting teary eyed.

"I'm sorry you thought like that." She whispered

"I'm sorry too!" ML-E cried and hugged her mother, prize money and trophy in hand. The family smiled, gathering around hugging her "M-Mummies?" ML-E looked around and cried, feeling the mixed love between her family.

"We love you." Hope smiled

ML-E smiled and nodded, glad to know that they were okay with her being a gamer. She was happy her family didn't have her.

* * *

*Time skip*

ML-E was back home, showing her three trophies and the money she had kept safe under her bed. No more secrets between them, plus she was going to tell them about what equipment she was going to get with it. Gwen was setting up a display case for the trophies

"You won all this money?" Luna asked, looking at the cheques.

"Yeah, I did." ML-E blushed and nodded

"Way to go!" Scout cheered

"This is a lot of money, what're you going to spend it on?" Atem asked

"I'm going to buy some gaming equipment and the right editing stuff. Whatever's left, I'll save." ML-E answered

"Taking equipment?" Krystal blinked "But we already have EVERY game console."

"R-Right. Sorry, I just...Got ahead of myself." ML-E blushed. 'But...it's not JUST for me.' She thought, thinking of getting gifts for her family with whatever she had left.

Suddenly the portal outside turned on.

Two days early.

"D-Daddy?" The kids asked in hope.

Everyone went outside to see Ben walked out of the portal, a few silhouettes in the portal behind him "Hey everyone." Ben waved "... I found James." He smiled


	24. Review Corner 2

HELLO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO THE KRYSTAL HAREM'S NEXT...

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

 _ **Grey:**_ bffgddd

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Lonestar88

 **Review** : I'm thinking James bought at least the ( Well as you Call them ) the and'r sisters with him.

 **Answer** : I call them the And'r sisters because they are called Koriand'r and Komand'r, And'r seeming like a surname.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : BlackXANA

 **Review** : As much as I've enjoyed this arc, it's time for me to get that 2.5 arc going. Krystal's Trial waits for no one... just... as soon as I rewrite the first chapter. :/  
Shouldn't take me too long as it'll be up a few days later after this REVIEW CORNER!

Speaking of which - Now that Ben as found James, does this mean that Krystal will be meeting her Brother's Harem for the first time? And is it at the point where Raven is with them?

Or am I gonna have to wait somewhere during James's 3rd arc to find that out to prevent any spoilers?

(***Sounds of a saw-blade suddenly goes about as a big, large hole forms around my feet, causing the said section of the floor to drop down***)

Huh?

(***I feel with one foot for the floor... only to look down and notice that what I'm standing on is not there anymore***)

Oh Bugger... Someone's head is gonna roll for this... (***FALLS IN***) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

(***CRASH!***)

Ow...

 **Answer** : Yes Krystal will meet James' Harem. Minus Raven. The two-part crossover will be taking place during the time when the Titan's have separated. Yes Raven is in his harem but at that time she was off training her magic in Azerath.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : 61394

 **Review** : All hail Queen Mach

 **Answer** : HAIL!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Mighty TAB X

 **Review** : There was once a prophecy that only a warrior wielding the holy number of 10 that could MASTER sumo slammers ... and today it was fulfilled. I like she's gonna be a gamer.

Don't worry atem. No matter what school you go to you will be accepted. Ain't that right guys? (Pinkie "YEAH") "Why am I here?" Because, Wade, you owe greyking for that harem. You know what he can do to you right? ... "Atem, Atem, He's our man! If he can't do it no one can! GO ATEM!" ... Where did you-nope never mind.

And now the question for REVIEW CORNER, CORNER ...CORNER ... corner ... I think it is contagious. Send me a cure if on you. Why ben 10. Not that I'm complaining, but why out of all the series did you make a 70 chapter story and 2 sequels for one series. Because it was tarnished or was it just that good.

 **Answer** : It is not contagious. My old writing studio just had an echo. It doesn't now. So no echo. You just need to see a doctor.

And the question... oh that question. It made me really happy.

Okay so the reason why I have written 120 chapters (ish) in this series is because of several reasons.

This story was originally written by YF and he only did about 3 chapters. I had like 2 fics at this time and found it, YF having abandoned it. So... I adopted it *shrugs* I had ideas where it could go and took it over. Later YF joined me as a co-writer and then later Ghost joined in when I asked for an artist, Ghost taking over for YF when we took a small break from co-writing.  
I kept working on it... because I found it fun *shrugs* ... and in some places from my anger or disgust at Omniverse.  
Most of the ideas for this story came from past events in said story, ideas building on top of each other. Others came from out of no where that worked thematically. And others come from when... well, wasted ideas that I did not feel Omniverse used properly. Like the And Then There Was arc, which was honestly my favorite arc to ever write.  
And some ideas come from jokes or wasted potential in our own work, like all of James' Harem coming from a joke in Ben's Harem AND us feeling like we did not handle the Julie situation well.

But the reason I loved this question is because... you made me realize HOW MUCH this story series MEANS to me! If it was not for me adopting this fic, I would not have met YF and we would not have became friends. He would not have helped me improve. And I would then, later, not meet Ghost and become friends with him as well as a bit of a mentor.  
Heck I bet most of my fans would not have even found me without my most POPULAR story, which was said adopted story.  
This story series... it means so much to me. Which is why it WILL be finished!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : ANTI REAPER

 **Review** : I'm freaking out I can't calm down I cannot wait for the next update I legitimately cannot wait

 **Answer** : Here you go *troll grin*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Mil the fic writer

 **Review** : So this is the end of the first arc huh?  
I am really impressed of this story.  
Your going to do the second arc of James Herem right?  
If so, I,ll be expecting it next week.  
Good job.  
Over & out.

 **Answer** : Next Monday.

* * *

 _ **Grey**_ : Now! Before we continue this, it is time for a quick break! ROLL THE TRAILER!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **We all know this story from before. A baby defeats the Greatest Dark Wizard of this age. The child is fostered by their Aunt and Uncle.**

 _We see a small child in a corner, crying as they sat on a suitcase and rain fell into the alleyway_

 **Black of hair and green of eyes, to go to the prestigious School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 _The Hogwarts Professors could only stare in shock as they looked at the cheering crowed and the large stage_

 **But this ISN'T the story you'd be expecting.**

 _"I gotta believe!" The girl sang, the music picking up as everyone cheered. The girl held her hand in the air, the lights shining over her and illuminating her as she tapped her pink pumped shoe on the ground in tune with the beat_  
 _"I don't wanna know, the same truth again." She sang, holding her pink 'wand' as held her hand out to the side like she was dismissing something_  
 _"I don't wanna know, I'm better off not knowing." She was shaking her head from side to side now, her hair bobbing with her head movement_  
 _"Why? Why? Why? Why?_  
 _I realised I came too far!"_

 _ **This is a turn of fate for the Boy Who Lived. A life, not anyone would have expected.**_

 _A 12 year old girl ran onto stage, a cheering crowed before her. She had mid-back long wavy hair with small stylish glasses. Wearing a pink tank top that shows off her stomach with large poofy sleeves, a pink and black frilled mid-thigh skirt, white thigh-high socks and pink heeled platform shoes. A cute small pink witch hat. And black upper -arm length gloves. A small ass length white cape and a pink wand microphone._

 _ **"Halli Potter Idol"**_

 _"Through the Fire and the Water and Grass and in the Forest,_  
 _My best efforts I'll exert." She sang quickly to a fast beat that only she was hearing at the moment_  
 _"Also deep inside the Ground and way up high above the clouds_  
 _And even under that girls skirt." Halli was now smiling as she forced back a laugh, having always enjoyed that line_  
 _"It's a very very very very very very very very_  
 _Hard task to take on._  
 _But I know that I can do it._  
 _I know know that... I can catch 'em_  
 _Yea-i-yea-i-yea-i-yea-i-yea-i-yea-i-yea-i-yeah!"_

 **Written by GreyKing46 and GhostKaiser23, coming soon on Ghost's channel! _  
_**

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ And there we go! Now, it is time for Ghost to answer some reviews! Welcome him, ladies and gentlemen! GHOOOOOOOOOST! KAIIIIIISER! *the crowed goes wild*

 _ **Ghost:**_ Hi everyone, GhostKaiser23 here. Well, it looks like it's that time again. Another REVIEW CORNER...Corner...corner...One second.

*turns to Grey* We need to fix the echo again.

*back to the audience* Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Thank you all for your reviews and support for these stories, they really help us out in making new content for you to enjoy. Now, let's get answering your reviews

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : StrongGuy159:

 **Review** : Cool chapter continue please.

 **Ghost's Answer** : We will. Krystal will be put on Hiatus until we finish James' Harem's next arc.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Cooperjordan

 **Review** : Oh boy time for James' harem to meet the in laws

 **Ghost's Answer** : It does look like it, doesn't it?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : thecrabmaster

 **Review** : That chapter was so sweet. I mean in a heart warming way. As for Krystals Eco Eco form how about going with the name DJ or Banshe?

 **Ghost's Answer** : Glad you liked it. And I kind of like the names. MAYBE we'll call Krystal's Echo-Echo "Banshee".

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer:** Hero of the Multiverse

 **Review** : So, what'll the next arc be for James' Harem? Or for Krystal's Harem?

 **Ghost's Answer** : You'll have to wait and see. It'll be something special.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Shooting Star Dragon 3000

 **Review** : Blast, no kuroto in this chapter. Oh well, at least everything else went well with the Tennyson siblings. Can't wait for more James (who hopefully has some more DC aliens in his matrix)

 **Ghost's Answer** : I'm unsure what "Blast, no kuroto" is. But yeah, things are getting better in the household. What is it with people asking for James getting DC aliens? It's kind of popular.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Guest893

 **Review** : Winning the gaming contest 3 times? ML-E is amazing in her own way, just like her father.  
Her mothers, brothers & sisters must be really proud of her.  
And at last, Ben has found his son.  
Looking forward to the next week chapter.  
See you.  
Over & out.

 **Ghost's Answer** : ML-E IS amazing in her own way. They are, they're also a little miffed at her, but they're proud. And yes, Ben has found James.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : jasongd

 **Review** : And another great chapter congrats  
And now Qestion  
1\. I hope that you don't forgot about Cerise if not to will she would join Krystal harem  
2\. Will Cerise apper in next arc  
3\. Why Cerise was not in this arc

 **Ghost's Answer** : We...May have forgotten Cerise in the story. She might appear in the next arc and join the harem. This arc was mostly focused on Krystal and her family, apologies for anyone wanting to see some KrystalXCerise action.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Jss2141

 **Review** : After all this time, the Tennyson Clan shall finally meet James' girls.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Yep and they're going to have a shock when they do.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Mil the fic writer

 **Review** : Are ya gonna start James Harem again

 **Ghost's Answer** : Yes we are.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : ANTI REAPER

 **Review** : I'm freaking out I can't calm down I cannot wait for the next update I legitimately cannot wait

 **Ghost's Answer:** Dude, calm down. You're gonna have a heart attack. Watch some YouTube or listen to some music.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Mighty TAB X

 **Review** : There was once a prophecy that only a warrior wielding the holy number of 10 that could MASTER sumo slammers ... and today it was fulfilled. I like she's gonna be a gamer.

Don't worry atem. No matter what school you go to you will be accepted. Ain't that right guys? (Pinkie "YEAH") "Why am I here?" Because, Wade, you owe greyking for that harem. You know what he can do to you right? ... "Atem, Atem, He's our man! If he can't do it no one can! GO ATEM!" ... Where did you-nope never mind.

And now the question for REVIEW CORNER, CORNER ...CORNER ... corner ... I think it is contagious. Send me a cure if on you. Why ben 10. Not that I'm complaining, but why out of all the series did you make a 70 chapter story and 2 sequels for one series. Because it was tarnished or was it just that good.

 **Ghost's Answer** : I like that intro of yours for your question. And did you go to DeathBattle to get those two (Pinkie and Deadpool) with you? And yes, the echo IS contagious. There is no known cure. In all seriousness, this story was made because Grey loved Ben 10: the plots and stories, easily identifiable and relatable characters; it just made it great. Then Omniverse and the...reboot *shudder* came around and tarnished it. Omniverse's concept was alright (Multiple different dimensions and outcomes, like Rick and Morty) which gave us a good and better reason to fix them.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : 61394

 **Review** : All hail Queen Mach

 **Ghost's Answer** : BOW DOWN TO THE, BOW DOWN TO THE QUEEN! *insert Motorhead music*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : BlackXANA

 **Review** : As much as I've enjoyed this arc, it's time for me to get that 2.5 arc going. Krystal's Trial waits for no one... just... as soon as I rewrite the first chapter. :/  
Shouldn't take me too long as it'll be up a few days later after this REVIEW CORNER!

Speaking of which - Now that Ben as found James, does this mean that Krystal will be meeting her Brother's Harem for the first time? And is it at the point where Raven is with them?

Or am I gonna have to wait somewhere during James's 3rd arc to find that out to prevent any spoilers?

(***Sounds of a saw-blade suddenly goes about as a big, large hole forms around my feet, causing the said section of the floor to drop down***)

Huh?

(***I feel with one foot for the floor... only to look down and notice that what I'm standing on is not there anymore***)

Oh Bugger... Someone's head is gonna roll for this... (***FALLS IN***) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

(***CRASH!***)

Ow...

 **Ghost's Answer:** *looks down into the hole* Are you okay? But yes, the entire Tennyson Family (Aside from Ben) will meet James' Harem *rimshot*. But to know about why Raven isn't there? Wait and see.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Korin Dragoon

 **Review** : So a Krystal's/James' harem crossover huh?

 **Ghost's Answer** : It does look like it, doesn't it? :)

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 _ **Ghost:**_ Well, that's everything from me everyone. I hope you've enjoyed all these answers that Grey and I have given. Please enjoy the new content on both of our profiles and we hope to see you all there. Bye!

 _ **Grey**_ : GHOST EVERYONE! *the crowed cheers* Okay, so before we go to the last lot of reviews how about we go to another advert?

* * *

 **Last time on: "Vegito's Harem"! *insert epic DBZ music***

 **Vegito had travelled into Universe 6 at the request of the Angel 'Vados' to defeat the Berserker Super Saiyan 'Kale' from destroying planet after planet, with the help of fellow Saiyans 'Caulifla' and 'Cabba'. Realising there was more than just his Universe, Vegito decided to train these new Saiyans to control their new power and become stronger.**

 **However, an even greater power was present, not through Universes, but through TIME itself! Beings were causing disruptions through history, changing iconic moments in different timelines that needed to be corrected. Can Vegito manage this new responsibility? Can he help save time with the fellow Time Patrollers of the Supreme Kai of Time? All this and more in:**

 **VEGITO'S HAREM!**

 **OUT NOW, ON GHOSTKAISER23's PROFILE!**

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ Well, there we go. Time for the last lot of reviews! Let's do this!

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Jss2141

 **Review** : After all this time, the Tennyson Clan shall finally meet James' girls.

 **Answer** : Here we go!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : jasongd

 **Review** : And another great chapter congrats  
And now Qestion  
1\. I hope that you don't forgot about Cerise if not to will she would join Krystal harem  
2\. Will Cerise apper in next arc  
3\. Why Cerise was not in this arc

 **Answer** : No, I have not forgotten. However she was not important last arc and we needed to introduce other characters, she is gonna get some focus in some filler chapters in Krystal's Harem's third arc so don't worry.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : mgasmsms

 **Review** : ok, now I'm pumped for the crossover arc. in my mind, it's gonna be a nightmare to do it. Good luck

 **Answer** : I did not say it was an arc. Who said it was an arc? Where did you get an arc from?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Korin Dragoon

 **Review** : So a Krystal's/James' harem crossover huh?

 **Answer** : Yep

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Guest893

 **Review** : Winning the gaming contest 3 times? ML-E is amazing in her own way, just like her father.  
Her mothers, brothers & sisters must be really proud of her.  
And at last, Ben has found his son.  
Looking forward to the next week chapter.  
See you.  
Over & out.

 **Answer** : True, ML-E is awesome.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Shooting Star Dragon 3000

 **Review** : Blast, no kuroto in this chapter. Oh well, at least everything else went well with the Tennyson siblings. Can't wait for more James (who hopefully has some more DC aliens in his matrix)

 **Answer** : No, there is no Kuroto. But then again, no one in this universe could compete with GOD HIMSELF! DAN KUROTO SHIN, DA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Hero of the Multiverse

 **Review** : So, what'll the next arc be for James' Harem? Or for Krystal's Harem?

 **Answer** : Next is James' Harem's third arc

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : thecrabmaster

 **Review** : That chapter was so sweet. I mean in a heart warming way. As for Krystals Eco Eco form how about going with the name DJ or Banshe?

 **Answer** : Thank you. And good name ideas.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Cooperjordan

 **Review** : Oh boy time for James' harem to meet the in laws

 **Answer** : Yep.

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ And THERE we go!

The second Review Corner for Krystal's Harem! Damn, this is fun! Well, here we go. On to James' Harem arc 3! Here we go!


	25. Family Reunion, GO!

**HeliX Sol** : As that was a review for Chapter 2 I am assuming you only read that far. Well, read on.

 **Shadowolf** : I hope you all enjoy this!

 **Guest** **chapter 24 . Nov 19, 2017** : No, that is not a good idea.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Korin Dragoon** : It's called 'Halli potter Idol', it's already released and if you have favourited and followed me, it should have already notified you.

 **Guest of November 19th 2017:** That wouldn't really work for us. It might be a bit too much...'Marvel Battleworld' if that makes sense.

 **Shadowolf** : Sounds like you've got a lot on your plate. But yes, here is the next chapter of Krystal's Harem.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I hope you all enjoy this, the start of the newest arc for Krystal's Harem! And a good old family reunion! Woop!

Hope you all like it!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 22: Family Reunion, GO!  
**

* * *

"What?" Everyone gasped as they looked at Ben, but also exited

"Like I said...I found James." Ben smiled as he exited the portal and revealed a number of other figures behind him, but due to the portal's interdimensional 'ripples' it was hard to make them out.

Soon James emerged from the portal, dressed differently than they remembered. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black trousers and wearing a black and navy blue jacket. "Hey everyone." He smiled weakly, just overwhelmed by seeing his family again. He was crying happily and within seconds the family group hugged him, tightly holding him in hope that this wasn't just a collective dream. But... No. No it wasn't. This was real.

heir son had come home... And then other figures emerged from the portal

The first figure was an orange-skinned woman with red hair, green eyes and purple clothes. She had a kind smile and D-Cup breasts.

Next to her was what looked like an older version of the red head with DD breasts, black hair and purple eyes.

Following her was a pink-haired woman with chalky skin and pink eyes and C-Cup breasts; she was dressed in a dark blue/purple robe with arcane like symbols on her purple leggings

Next was a dark skinned woman wearing black and yellow cloths, very similar to a bee's in colour scheme and design. She had C-cup breasts and brown hair.

And lastly was a blonde-haired and blue-eyed girl with C-Cup breasts, wearing black clothes and silver accents and boots.

"Who are they?" Krystal frowned lightly and in confusion, the kids to exited to see their big brother again to notice the strangers

"Oh, yeah...Everyone. These are: Jinx, Karen, Tara as well as the sisters Koritnis'n and Komtnis'n, formally Koriand'r and Komand'r. They...they're my girlfriends." James introduced them in order that they came through the portal. "Girls, this is my family."

"Hello mother-in-law's, I am Queen Koritnis'n. Or Kori Tennyson, if you prefer. James' first wife and princess of Tameran." The red haired girl bowed with a super happy smile, showing she was a woman who loved life beyond amazement

"Hello mother-in-law's." The black haired older version of the red haired girl greeted, waving lightly "I am Kori's older sister. Princess Komtnis'n, or Kom Tennyson. James' second, and currently last, wife and the heir to the throne of Tameran."

"Hi, I'm Jinx. Magic user, luck manipulator and James' girlfriend." Jinx waved

"I am Karen Beecher, Bumblebee." The black girl smiled "I am very smart, I have shrinking powers, I can fly and I can shoot electric bolts from my hands."

"I...I'm Tara Markov, Geokinetic and...exiled princess." Tara answered, whilst blushing.

"... James has a harem?" Gwen blinked

"Ah-ha-ha-ha...Yeah..." James blushed, rubbing the back of his head with a sweat drop. "I guess I got it from dad."

"You're MARRIED?!" Isis gasped, most of the mother's feeling a bit disappointed

"Yes...Yes I am." James nodded, holding Kori and Kom's hands.

The family saw strange bracelets around the two sisters wrists, looking like large weekend rings "Well. Introductions are an order then." Fifi nodded as she held her son

"This'll take a little while." Gwen chuckled lightly

"James has told us all about you." Kom smiled

"But introductions WOULD be nice." Jinx half joked "It is real cool to meet you all."

"Hi, I'm Krystal. I'm James's little sister." Krystal smiled as she walked towards the girls, although she looked at them suspiciously

"I am Isis Tennyson, Queen of the Thep Khafin's." Ben's first lover smiled "And this is my son, the crowned prince Atem."

"It is nice to meet you." Atem bowed politely

"Aw, isn't he a little gentleman." Bumblebee chuckled making Atem blush

"I'm Luna Tennyson." Luna said, growling at the shrinking heroine as she stood protectively near Atem

"And I am her mother, Selene Tennyson. I am the Alpha of all Loboan's. Although most would call me their Queen." Selene smiled

"It is an honour to meet you both." Kori smiled

"I'm Gwen Tennyson, Ben's wife, and this is my daughter Kitty." Gwen introduced herself

"Hi!" The nearly three year old waved happily

"She! Is! Adorable!" Jinx grinned happily at the child making her laugh

"I am Helen Tennyson, a high ranking Plumber." Helen nodded "And this is my daughter..."

"Hi,ImML-E! Itisrealnicetomeetyou! Wow,youareallREALLYpretty! IcanseewhyJameslikesyou!" ML-E said at super speed as she ran around and looked over the new girls, shaking their hands "Ohwow! YouALLlookSOOcool! Likerealawesome! Whyareyoutwoorange,areyoualiens? Whatpowersdoyouhave? Wow,you'reREALLYskinny! Wantasandwitch?"

"ML-E! Calm down!" Helen sighed

"She reminded me of Gar." Terra giggled

"I am the Queen of the Tetramand people!" Looma smiled as she walked towards them "I am Looma Tennyson!"

"Gah!" Her daughter gave a small battle cry from her mother's arms, which made her seem even cuter

"And this little cute ball of destruction is my daughter, Princess Skarlet." Looma continued before she looked at Kori and Kom "I can see the warrior blood in all of you girls, but especially you Tameran's. I see my son has found good brides."

"Thank you." Both sisters smiled

"I am the night and awesome Queen Attea Tennyson of the glorious Incarsean empire!" Attea called with a grin "The most bada... Bad guy kicking queen in the galaxy!" She said, censoring herself around the children

"And I'm Scout, and I'm gonna be as awesome as my mum!" Scout grinned, pulling guns out of... Somewhere

"They remind me of Duela, a bit." Kom chuckled as Gwen fought with Scout, taking his guns from him

"I am Hope 'Charmcaster' Tennyson and alongside my wife Gwen, we are the headmistresses of a magic school." Hope smiled "And this is my son, Alex." Alex just waved and smiled

"Rachel would have loved meeting you." Terra smiled

"Who?" Krystal asked

"Another member of James' Harem, the last member. She couldn't come because of... Reasons." Ben answered, not saying the full story as that was James' place and not his

"Oh." She mumbled

"I am EightEight Tennyson. And yes, I know that is the number 8 twice in a row. My family is like that." The armoured alien sighed "My species is also forced to wear this sort of armour as to not gain diseases from other planets because of long them exposure."

"Sick isn't nice." Her son, who was in her arms currently, mumbled

"And this is my son Ren." TwoTwo smiled

"He seems so sweet." Bumblebee smiled

"And I am Fifi Tennyson, my champions maid, lover and wife." Fifi smiled as she finished the introductions "And this is my daughter, Betty."

"... You're pretty." Betty smiled at the girls

"Thank you, so are you." Kori smiled

"Maid huh? Sounds fun and kinky." Jinx giggled to Kom and Bumblebee who had to hold back their perverted giggles as they lightly pushed the pink haired girl

"So with introductions out of the way..." James spoke turning around. "Come here!" James hugged his sister and laughed.

Krystal teared up and hugged James as hard as she could, crying "I missed you." She whispered

"I know." James responded, hugging back. He was crying lightly, holding his sister close "I know." James girls smiled sadly at the sight. They were happy to see brother and sister reunited and the sadness came from them feeling guilty about him not getting here sooner "So..." James sniffed and wiped his tears away. "What's been happening since I've been gone?"

* * *

*time skip*

"That... Bastard." James growled as he, his lovers and his parents were sitting together. Krystal was keeping the younger ones busy while her parents told James about the Khyber incident "I... I should have been there." He whispered, clenching his fists in anger

"It's not your fault, James." Ben answered, comforting him

"YES IT IS!" James snapped "She is MY little sister! I should have been there and saved her! Or stopped her from being taken at all! She was emotionally unstable because **I** was gone in the first place!"

"James, that's enough!" Ben glared/snapped. James blinked in shock at that, his dad almost never getting angry like that with his family "Bad things happen, son. You can't dwell on the past on things that have happened, thinking 'I could have done something' or 'Should have done something'." Ben answered

"... You're right." He sighed

"Alright...Good." Ben sighed. "And...By the looks of it...You've grown. Gaining new skills and aliens; I bet?"

"Yea." James smiled "Nearly four years has gone by since I left in my time."

"Four years?!" Looma gasped

"Yeah..." James rubbed the back of his head. "Four years."

"Nearly." Jinx reminded "Like... Three and three quarters."

"I rounded it up." James chuckled lightly

"You goof." Jinx giggled, kissing his cheek lightly

"Wow, that's a huge step forward. James would've flinched when a girl went to kiss him." Looma whispered to Attea

"We have been helping him with it since we each started dating him." Kom informed Looma, having heard her "All in our... Own ways of course. Plus Kori and myself are married to him now, so he has 'put us through our paces' already." She explained. James blushed lightly at that and smiled...Though he felt a little ashamed

"What's wrong?" Hope frowned as she noticed the look in James' eye

"Just...It...It's a bit embarrassing." James answered

"That you slept with your wives? That's normal James." Fifi smiled. James shrugged a little and looked embarrassed again "Would anyone like something to eat? It has to be lunch by now." Fifi asked and then they all heard the almost horrifying noises that came from the twin sisters stomachs

"...I think that's a HUGE 'yes'." Hope commented. Both girls blushed lightly and smiled shyly at that

"Mind if I help?" James asked

"Not at all." Fifi answered "It would be great to have you help again." She nodded

"... Is that a new guitar James?" Helen blinked, noticing it finally which made everyone keeps notice to. Well, all but Ben

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It is." He nodded. He looked both sad and happy as he gently ran his hand over the guitar "I...The last one was destroyed." He answered. "But...Kori and Kom got me a new one."

"Destroyed?" The others gasped

"Yeah, it...it was a couple of years ago." James answered "But it saved them." He whispered with a smile "Well, let's go Mama Fifi." He smiled, going to the kitchen

"Alright then." Fifi answered

"Um...Mind...if we...have a look around?" Jinx asked kindly

"Sure." Ben smiled and nodded. The girls smiled and headed upstairs to look around the Tennyson home "... I'm proud of him." Ben smiled, his wives looking at him. They knew he wasn't talking about James having a harem because they knew he'd be proud no matter WHAT his son did with his love life

"Being a hero in an alternate universe? Yeah, we're proud of him too." Gwen nodded

"Being a member of a TEAM of heroes in another universe." Ben corrected, the mothers not knowing what happened to James fully

"He's really come in leaps and bounds, hasn't he?" Helen answered kindly

"Yes." They smiled

* * *

*With Krystal*

Krystal was keeping an eye on her siblings while they were talking among themselves about how James looks older and how his girlfriend's/wives look amazing "Those girls are real pretty." ML-E smiled happily

"I wonder if he made any new songs." Scout smiled

"It's James. I bet he has." Luna answered

"Yea." Atem smiled

That was when one of James girl friends, Terra, walked in "Hey there." Terra waved seeing them.

"Hello." Krystal nodded

"I err...I just wanted to see you and your siblings." Terra smiled

"Okay." Krystal nodded, the kids grinning at her

"It's finally nice to put a face to a name. James has told us a lot about you." Terra answered

"That's good." Krystal nodded

"I just thought I'd get to know you." Terra added. "You know, first hand."

"Sure; what would you like to know?" Krystal asked

"Hi!" Luna smiled, the other siblings wanting to join in

"Hi everyone. So, why don't you tell me what you like?" Terra asked kindly

"... Not really." She shrugged lightly "I don't have a hobby like James' guitar. I guess I just like training and being with my girlfriend's."

"I play great video games!" ML-E grinned

"She's a speed runner." Scout pointed to ML-E, giving her praise.

"Speed running is boring. I'm just fast." She huffed

"True. Sorry." Scout apologised "I'm Scout...I...Well...I like Incursian weaponry."

"He can turn anything into a weapon." Atem smiled proudly

"I...Well...Not...Not EVERYTHING." Scout admitted which made his siblings laugh

"Atem's the smartest here." Luna spoke. "He's going up two years, since he's a genius."

"I'm not that smart." He blushed

"You and Luna are the smartest ones currently. Kitty might be as smart as you." ML-E answered

"I'm not smart." Luna flinched and looked down, thinking of her disabilities

"I bet you are." Terra smiled, reassuring her.

"No I'm not." She shook her head

"I bet you're good at something though; right?" Terra asked

"... I like writing." She smiled lightly

"You do?" The others asked and smiled, except for Terra who remained in a small shock

"Yea." She nodded, blushing a bit

"Wow, that's great sis." Scout praised her and Luna blushed brighter

Skarlet looked up at Terra and pointed at her. "Pwincess." She spoke innocently

"Yes I am." She smiled lightly

"Pwetty Pwincess." Skarlet smiled

"That's more Kori's thing than mine." Terra giggled

"I think Skarlet will do that for each of you." Atem chuckled, rubbing her head.

* * *

*Upstairs*

Jinx was humming, looking through the rooms upstairs... AKA the 5th floor "So many rooms...AND floors." She thought to herself "It's amazing. I wonder whose rooms are these..." She wondered as she reached a random door. She gasped, knowing James enough to know this was his "Oh...my..." She whispered, seeing his room was so well kept. His empty guitar stand, his desk, wardrobe and bed. She smiled, walking around the room. On his desk was a picture with all of his family: his mothers, his father and all of his siblings. Unfortunately none of them but that made sense, he had not met them until he came to their worlds. Hopefully that would change soon

"It's really nice in here." She commented gently, respectfully walking out of his room and closed the door. She smiled, sitting down on the bed "Hmm...Soft bed." Jinx smiled. She laughed, bouncing up and down lightly. She fell backwards and bounced on the springy bed. "Hmm...REALLY soft." She giggled "Oh this will be so fun!" She giggled

* * *

*With the former And'r Sisters*

"This place is amazing!" Kori smiled

"I know sister. It's very lovely." Kom nodded

"I love James family." Kori added "They seem very nice."

"From what he told us, they're wonderful." Kom added

"I wonder what's in here?" Kori pondered as she looked to one of the doors. They saw what the guessed was Krystal's room "Wow...it's cute." Kori gasped in awe.

"I wouldn't call it that." Kom noted, seeing several sets of underwear sticking out of the draws. Somewhere rather skimpy and somewhere clearly NOT Krystal's size

"Perhaps this is her hobby or something?" Kori asked innocently as she looked at one of the panties

"Maybe." Kom said in disbelief

"Maybe we should leave. It might be inappropriate for us to be here at this time." Kori suggested

"I guess." Kom nodded

* * *

*elsewhere*

Outside the house, Karen AKA Bumblebee was petting the dog. Zed smiled at her, panting happily as she was petted

"You're a good alien pup aren't you?" Karen smiled. The alien dog nodded, barking in reply

"Hey there." Attea spoke as she walked out to see her step-son's girlfriend.

"Hello." Karen smiled

"Seems that Zed's taken a shine to you." Attea spoke

"Yeah, he's a good dog." Karen answered

"Aroo?" Zed frowned

"Um...Zed's a girl." Attea corrected

"... Sorry." She blushed

"It's alright. Her species IS a bit ambiguous." Attea answered

"Hm." Zed nodded

"She's really smart." Karen spoke as she threw a frisbee and saw her catch it

"Krystal and her are great friends." Attea nodded "The little ones love her."

"Grr." Zed growled playfully as Karen threw it a bit further and saw her catch it again.

"I bet they do." Karen smiled

"Why don't you have a look around inside? Get to know the place." Attea asked

"Yeah, I could. But I'd respect their privacy. Good girl, Zed." Karen answered

Zed barked proudly as it dropped the disk, smiling

"Lunch is ready!" James called through

"Hmm." Attea smiled and hummed. "It's good to hear his voice again." Karen smiled, the two walking inside

* * *

*Time Skip*

The family where in the kitchen, eating happily "Hmm...This...This is great." Gwen hummed as she bit into a sandwich

"Delicious!" Jinx smiled... Starfire was sitting there, pouring mustard into her mouth

"..." That was the family's combined confused look. Except for those who KNEW Kori.

"There is something about human 'mustard' that is VERY delicious to us Tameran's." Kom explained "Kori does not hold back."

Kori hiccupped lightly and licked her lips. "Excuse me." She politely spoke... And then Luna and Skarlet tried to do the same with the ketchup while Betty giggled and the mother's had to stop them

James just chuckled seeing his siblings copy his wife "It's okay Kori." He smiled, holding his hand gently

"Excuse me?" Atem asked his big brother's girlfriends and wives

"Yes, what is it Atem?" Jinx asked

"Can you tell us about your world, friends and yourselves?" he asked politely

"Oh, sure. Though it'll take a while." Jinx answered. The Tennyson family all got interested at that

Time passed as James and his lovers explained their world, and by the time they finished explaining, James was helping wash up "... Wow." EightEight whispered

"Yeah...I guess compared to your world, it's a bit less impressive." Kom chuckled lightly

"Not really." Ben grinned

"And James has your DNA in his matrix?" Luna asked

"Yes." Kori nodded

"Can't wait to see that. You'd probably look awesome." Scout added

James smiled, deciding to show his new forms off "Okay, this one is called 'SoulFire'." James spoke selecting his Tamaranean form. When the light died down it revealed his new aliens form. James was now the same orange tan skinned humanoid with yellow eyes and sclera. His armour was similar to Starfire's except that he bore markings that looked like plate armour made of cloth. His body was physically toned and strong with body markings, that looked like war-paint. His short hair was not unlike Starfire's in colour but had a streak of blue. He looked like his human form as well just a bit more muscular and such

"He is also called Jarsand'r, but that is basically the Tameranian transition of his human English name." Blackfire informed

"Whoa..." the kids looked in awe.

"Heh-heh. Yep." James chuckled. "Okay, next one."

"Next one?" Attea asked

James selected his next alien and pressed the watch transforming into a light red skinned demon looking alien. James's entire body was covered in a dark blue cloak, his yellow eyes shone through the shadow that was over his face, his matrix was located on his chest in the form of a cloak clasp. Under his cloak was a long sleeved shirt with his two middle and ring fingers having a glove-like appearance. His shirt was a dark black with muted yellow symbols his trousers were a deep dark green with black shoes. He looked down at himself in amazement, pulling his hood back revealing his face. His face was almost like his own but on his forehead was the hourglass symbol in a gem form, and his eyes had two noticeable face markings starting at the outer edge of his eyes down to his chin giving the impression that he was gaunt looking. His skin was also a light red-ish colour, like a sunburnt Tetramand. His pupils where yellow and there were two small bumps on his forehead, like developing horns

"Whoa..." The kids blinked in awe seeing their brother's new alien

"That... that looks like the thing that took you!" Helen gasped

"Yeah...I-I guess it does." James nodded sadly "... That thing was Rachel's father." He sighed "I call this form Warlock."

"Um...Y-Your girlfriend's father...is a red skinned, horned monster?" Scout gulped

"A half-demon, yes." He nodded

"...Not gonna judge." Attea spoke. That made James nod

"Is that weird for you and Rachel?" Luna asked innocently

"Not at all." He smiled, laughing gently

"Well... I should probably pack." James said, standing up

"Pack? But...But you only just came home." Atem frowned

"My friends... My team need me." James sighed at his brother "It... It's nearly time for us to come together again."

The siblings frowned and looked at him...They hugged him. "We'll miss you." They cried

"Hey hey hey, I'll come and visit." James smiled "I can now. I just won't be living here. Hey, next time I'll bring some more of my friends. Okay?" He smiled

"O-Okay." Atem sniffed and wiped his eyes

He nodded, no one noticing that Krystal was gone

* * *

*With Krystal*

Krystal was in her room, crying as yelling as she punched her pillow "Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She cried

"Knew you'd be in here." James said as he emerged from her floor in his Nechrofriggeon form

"Huh?" She turned around, tears streaming down her eyes...and then she fell into her pillow

"Come here." James sighed, walking over and hugging her

'L-Let me go...let me...Please...Don't...Don't go...' She thought "Asshole..." She whispered "I just got you back and you're already going away again?"

"Dad knows which universe we're in now...I can come back at any time." James answered.

"Then why don't you stay?" Krystal cried

"Because my friends need me." He sighed "Their world need me."

"But WE need you!" She hugged him

"And I'm just a call away." He smiled

Krystal looked up to her brother and wiped her tears away. "You...You call. Every day." She asked

"Will do." James smiled "Now that I'm home, I can make something my friend designed. And I'll visit when I can."

"Thank you, James." Krystal smiled gently

"Anything for my baby sis." He teased

* * *

*Time Skip*

James smiled sadly as he looked around his room, having packed away the stuff he wanted to keep. He sighed gently as he looked at the picture of him and his family, when he was younger and how he had changed. He smiled lightly, taking a deep sigh. He took the picture out of the frame and put it in his bag, as a reminder.

"Hey." A voice said behind him, James looking behind him to see SixSix and SevenSeven at his door

"You weren't gonna run off without saying good bye to us, where you?" SevenSeven grinned

"Or... Your sister?" SixSix added, the two stepping out of the way to show Euince

"Hey James." The previously tied oldest Tennyson child laughed lightly

"Hey sis." James smiled and hugged Eunice. "It's good to see you."

"And I nearly missed you." She said in a joking double meaning

"Yeah, I bet you did." James answered, joining the joke "How're the baby and Shar?"

"They are both fine, Mr Married Man." She teased

James chuckled at that, feeling slightly embarrassed since the sound of 'marriage' and him together in the same sentence was still a little alien to him.

 _ ***rim shot***_

"I'm glad you're happy." Euince assured

"I am...And...I've been more... 'comfortable' than I was four years ago." James answered

"It's wired to imagine time shifted so much between the world's." She commented

"Time dilation...I...I had some time to read up on my Einstein." James answered

"They guy was smart for a human." She nodded

"Very true." James answered and released his hug.

"What? No love for us?" SixSix smiled

"Alright, alright..." James chuckled, hugging his two uncles "I missed you to." He noted

"Damn straight." SevenSeven chuckled

"Been quiet around here without you, you know." SixSix added

"Yea, Uncles." He smiled

"Well...you better not get cold feet." SevenSeven spoke, breaking the hug

"Yeah." James nodded

"Go show that universe what a Tennyson can do." SixSix added

"Will do." James gave a thumbs up. Downstairs the family were waiting for James to come down "Hey everyone." He smiled, holding back tears. Each of the family responded and smiled sadly, seeing their son/brother go "I'll be back soon. Just watch." James smiled, hugging them

"You better. And you show them what you can do." Ben spoke

"Got it dad." James nodded, hugging his family

"Kick butt, James." Gwen whispered to him

"Will do." He nodded. The group then broke their collective hug and James went over to his girlfriends and wives. Their device synching up with the current and their own dimension "Bye!" James waved, the group walking through the portal

"Bye son/bro." The family waved, the kids crying gently

James cried while he and his lovers waving as they walked through the portal and soon, with the portal closed behind them. James was gone again, but this time...they said 'until we meet again'.

The family smiled sadly, walking into the house

They all held each other close, but no one noticed the 'ripple' that went through the portal


	26. A New Day Begins

**Mighty TAB X** : Hopefully Butch gets the rights to Danny Phantom and he can make the awesome show we all know he's planning

 **Ghost writer** : *hides a book titles 'Tennyson Harem Phase 3' behind my back* Maybe.

 **Lonestar88** : Maybe, you'll just have to keep reading.

 **Mr . unknow** : Who knows?

 **fresh prince1** : They turned their back to a portal that was still on and is their link to James' world.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : I was looking forward to posting that chapter.

 **Jss2141** : The ripple was what?

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **jasngd** : I assume you mean 'sob'? But yes, it IS very heartfelt.

 **Ghost writer** : You'll have to wait and see *evil chuckle*

 **Might TAB X** : Yes, I know about Butch Hartman leaving Nick. But let's face it, 20 years working at one location and producing some of our beloved shoes like 'The Fairly OddParents' and 'Danny Phantom' is a great accomplishment. I have nothing but respect for the man who's given us such joy and amazing stories, I agree with you Mighty and hope he has continued success with whatever ventures he goes on. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to put on "Remember My Name" cause that's the least I can do at this point.

 **To everyone concerned about the ripple in Chapter 25** : *in Yoda voice* Much fear, I sense. Hmm, yes. Much fear. Yet, much potential. Stories, to be told, yet; also much suffering. *clears throat to normal voice*. See you then.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey guys, sorry if this chapter was a bit late. Had a real busy week

Also James Harem's third Review Corner was uploaded last week just like the last chapter of this story, from what I can tell not many people have read it/noticed it was uploaded. So just pointing it out

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 23: A New Day Begins  
**

* * *

The Tennyson Household, a lot has changed recently. Sons and daughters were having new changes in their life to adapt to. Atem, was going to grade skip because of his intelligence. Luna was dealing with her emotions towards her brother. Scout was determined to be a better person. ML-E was still going to her gaming contests Ren, Kitty, Skarlet, Alex and Betty were all learning to walk and talk. Kitty was, more or less, always floating around the house. Having such strong Anodite heritage gave her early access...Gwen was having trouble keeping her in one place at times. It was rather amazing and fun at the moment "Whee!" Kitty cheered as she floated around her bedroom.

"Look at this. She's levitating on her own." Gwen sighed proudly, yet with a twinge of annoyance.

"Again." Krystal, in her Nechrofriggeon form, smiled as she followed Kitty

"Krissy! Krissy!" Kitty cheered, flying around her sister.

"Ah! Nearly gotcha!" Krystal laughed, purposefully missing Kitty as she tried to grab her

"Just because it's the weekend doesn't mean you can goof off all day, Krystal." Gwen called out

"What? I'm having fun with my baby sister." Krystal grinned

"I know, I know." Gwen sighed

"Mummy!" Kitty flew down and spun in front of her mother

"Hi Kitty." Gwen said for the fifth time, catching her daughter and smiling

"She's down." Krystal joked

"Yes, thank you." Gwen answered.

"Anytime, mum." Krystal answered, transforming back to her human self. Krystal was looking a lot better, emotionally

"How're you feeling today?" Gwen asked as Kitty rested in her mother's arms.

"Great." Krystal nodded

"Good. Why don't you go out for today? Get some sun." Gwen offered

"Could use it." Krystal jokes

Gwen smirked and left the room with Kitty in her arms. "Want to see Eunice?" Kitty nodded excitedly with a smile

'Man...Mama Gwen and Kitty sure get on well...I wish James could be here to see them.' Krystal thought as she left the room and rubbed her neck, still feeling the Nemetrix on her neck. She wondered when James would visit again... And if he had any single female friends, jokingly. Hey, a girl could dream. She headed downstairs and headed to the living room. She saw ML-E practicing a new FPS game, getting a good number of head shots 'Wow, she's REALLY getting good at those games.' Krystal blinked

"Hey Krystal." Scout waved, helping Fifi with the drying up

"Hi, Scout. How's it going?" Krystal asked, seeing that Scout was still somewhat punishing himself for what happened while also trying to just be a better person over all

"Fine." He smiled

"He's been a great help." Fifi added

"Good to know." Krystal answered, grabbing a chocolate bar.

"Don't have too much; we've got dinner coming up." Fifi answered

"Huh? Oh, right." Krystal blinked, forgetting the time

"Can you find Luna and Atem, please?" Fifi asked

"Will do." Krystal nodded and walked off

Krystal headed around the house, trying to find her little brother and sister because of their rather large house, could be tricky. Especially as most of the mother's where out on business/royal stuff "Luna? Atem? Are you here?" Krystal asked. As she neared one of the empty rooms she heard Luna giggling 'Oh...? What's going on here?' Krystal smiled and thought. She opened the door slowly... And saw Luna leaning in to kiss Atem?! 'Oh...my...GOD!' Krystal's eyes widened in fright and couldn't believe what she was seeing

Her sister and brother were kissing!

I mean, she shouldn't be surprised since Luna DID confess about her feelings about Atem to her...But to actually SEE it? It...It was conflicting "What's going on?!" She called suddenly, making the two jump back

"I... We... We were practicing kissing." Luna stuttered nervously "F... For when Atem gets a girlfriend!"

"It sounded like a silly idea but Luna wanted to help." Atem added calmly, showing as far as he knew that was the truth

"Uh-huh. Right." Krystal nodded but didn't fully believe it "... Can I talk to you in private Luna?" She frowned

"Um...S-Sure." Luna nodded nervously, getting up and going to her sister

"Dinners ready Atem." Krystal told her brother as they left. She closed the door behind Luna, the two in another room "So... What was that?" She frowned

"I... What I said." Luna said nervously

"You know that's not what I mean." Krystal stated, Luna sighing

"I just... Wanted to try it once." She grumbled weakly and sadly

"Oh, Luna..." Krystal frowned. She hugged her sister lightly, feeling sympathy

"I'm sorry...I...I just-" Luna whimpered

"Shh-shh-shh...It's alright." Krystal whispered, reassuring her "I know sis, its okay."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted-" Luna cried

"I know. Hey, no more tears. Okay?" Krystal responded

Luna sniffed gently and nodded. "Okay."

"Atta girl. Let's get to dinner." Krystal smiled gently

"Okay...What is it tonight?"

"Steak." Krystal answered simply... And so, Luna's tail wagged happily.

* * *

*elsewhere*

TwoTwo frowned as she left the dance hall, still feeling like she was under preforming. 'D-Dang it...What is with me?' She thought sadly "I need this to be perfect."

"Ms TwoTwo?" TwoTwo's instructor asked, looking at her.

"I'm fine." She lied and walked off

"Hmm..." Her instructor thought, frowning lightly as she left.

TwoTwo was in the final stages of her audition and was pushing herself to the limits but it looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Partially because, in her mind, she did. TwoTwo was pushing herself so much it made her rigid. She didn't realise this of course, focusing on the flaws in her performance rather than the problem in her attitude at the moment 'I need to talk to her. If this keeps up...She might...WILL lose her position.' The instructor thought sadly, only having TwoTwo's best interest in mind

Luckily she knew just who to call...

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"Hello, Ectonurite Busters?" A female Incarsian wearing red triangular glasses, a loose blue tube top, a yellow pencil skirt and red high heels asked as she answered a ringing phone

 _"Hi, I've got a problem with an Ectonurite in my house."_ A voice answered the telephone

What's the location of your house, the age of the Ectonurite and the level of its mayhem, sir?" She asked in a bored tone

 _"It's fifth street, about eight years old and...It's poltergeisting the heck out of my home."_ The voice responded, the sound of a crash through the phone _"THAT WAS EXPENSIVE!"_

"We will be there soon." She nodded and ended the call "WE'VE GOT ONE!" she yelled as loud as she could, her voice echoing throughout the old firehouse she was in as her hand slammed down on a button and a siren went off. Soon, four aliens came down a fireman's pole, getting ready for the job.

One was a Thep Khafin wearing a blue jumpsuit and a pair of red circle rimmed glasses, his head dress made up like a blond Pompadour hair style

 **If there's something weird and it don't look good.**  
 **Who you gonna call?**

The second was a slightly overweight Armadillo wearing a cream jumpsuit

 **Ghostfreak Busters!**

The third was a CrashHopper with brown jumpsuit and a cocky smirk

 **An Invisible Man, sleeping in your bed.**  
 **Who can you call?**

And the last was a half Heatblast wearing an almost white jumpsuit

 **Ghostfreak Busters!**

The four ran through the old firehouse, into a car and flew off... Soon arriving at Michelle's house!

"You can turn the music off now Crashman." The Thep Khafin said as he got out of the car

"But it adds atmosphere." The CrashHopper frowned and turned the music off

"We're on the clock, we can't mess about." The Heatblast answered. The Armadillo knocked the door with a cheery and about him

"Ah, thanks! Are you the Ghostfreak Busters?" Michelle asked, coming out of the house...well, more like being FLUNG out of her house.

"That's us!" The Armadrillo said happily "I'm Ray Crashz!"

"Although our official name is Ectonurite Busters." The Thep Khafin corrected

"I don't mind what you call yourselves. Can you get rid of this dang GhostFreak-Brat?" Michelle asked

"Don't worry; we'll get rid of your Ectonurite problem." The Armadrillo answered

"Yeah, we'll make him so scared he'll be seeing green." The CrashHopper grinned

"...It-Never mind." Michelle frowned, hearing another crash "Just, please hurry!" The four nodded, grabbing high tech backpacks from their car and running inside "Oh please let this end quickly." Michelle prayed to the universe, her parents where gonna kill her and sure enough...large electrical explosions were heard inside the house, shattering glass, mini explosions...it sounded like it was a mess "No." She cried. Ten minutes later the four emerged from the house, the Ectonurite in glowing golden chains

"We came! We saw! We kicked its ass!" The CrashHopper cheered

"I'm glad but...What have you done inside my HOUSE?" Michelle asked, almost screaming

"Collateral damage." He waved off

"COLLATERAL-?" Michelle yelled while her front room window caved in and showed...MUCH worse damage inside. "Who's going to pay for this?!"

"Check the legal agreement." Crashman shrugged "Now the bill comes to $2,000. Plus an extra $500 proton charging."

"$2500?" Michelle gasped, hearing the bill that Crashman had given her. "I-I don't know if we've got that much."

"We can always let this thing back in." He said, pointing at the Ectonurite

"You know...I'm friends with the Tennyson Family." Michelle responded "My girlfriend is Krystal Tennyson." She added, opening her purse and showing pictures of herself and Krystal. The group looked at the picture and their eyes shrunk back into their head.

"It... It's free." The Armadrillo laughed "In fact, we'll happily pay for the damages."

Michelle nodded slowly with a small smile. "Thank you." She nodded

"We'll just get out of the way and call the repair-people." The Thep Khufan answered

"Right you are Igon." The Armadrillo nodded

"We'll go, Ma'am." Igon answered, leading the group away from Michelle

"Hope I don't have to deal with them again." Michelle muttered. She sighed and looked at the destruction they had left in their wake...A few questions popped into her mind, mostly involving this surge of Ectonurites appearing on Earth. Many Plumbers know that Ectonurites hate sun; so why was one here and wrecking stuff in her house?

Some believed they were coming here because of the amount of people to tournament, especially as a few places have started selling 'sun protection' suits. Others think they are running from something. Others say it was just chance. Michelle sighed heavily. "Mum is gonna flip out."

* * *

*elsewhere*

In another part of the world, we find ourselves in a castle. More specifically, a Lewodan castle. Here we see a young Lewodan woman getting out of bed, stretching out and yawning getting ready for her day of work. She headed to her small bathroom where she splashed water on her face and tidied herself up, before stripping off her pyjamas to wash her milky-white body. She used special water as to not damage herself, of course "Hmm...I must hurry. Mistress will be awake soon." The Lewodan, whispered with a frown. She covered herself in a French maid's uniform, black with white frills, covering all of her body except for her face; The uniform seemed to hug her figure quite well 'I wonder... What Krystal would think of this?' she thought

 _ **RING RING**_

"Oh...Mistress is calling." The Lewodan sighed, composing herself for the day. She walked off through the castle, towards the royal bedroom, where the bell was coming from. She kept a quick pace, where she reached two great doors, and she opened them carefully as not to make them creak. "My Lady."

"Maid, where were you?" The woman asked, stopping the ringing

"Other side of the castle Milady, still not good at running with heels on." She bowed

"Oh...Don't you like the shoes I gave you?" The woman asked

"I do, I am just not that skilled with my balance." The maid excused herself

"Good. Because I picked them out JUST for you, Cerise." The lady leaned forward, showing herself in the morning light. She was a Lewodan, like Cerise, but seemed to be mature than her. Older, a mother. She had 'curled' hair, black eyes wearing a blue nightdress and a young-old face. Meaning that she was not overly old, but she was quite beautiful. And she once tried to sell her own son as food to an alien mob boss so the royal family would be left alone So yeah...A 'bit' of hostility towards her. But she was the queen, there wasn't a lot Cerise or anyone else could do.

"What did you require of me, my queen?" She asked

"I want my breakfast, prepared and ready for me when I come down from my bath." The Queen answered

"Yes My Queen. The chiefs should already be on it. I shall go and collect it." She nodded

"Good, get to work, Cerise..." The Queen asked

The maid bowed and left. Cerise walked through the castle, heading to the bathroom to prepare her queen's ablutions. True it gave her a bit of time to herself...It WAS boring to wait for the bath to heat up. She looked down nervously and shyly. It had been months since she properly talked to Krystal...All she did was text, and even they were just very innocent _'Hello, Krystal. How are you?'_ Krystal, of course, replied all the time and told her about her day. It was nice to know stuff outside of the castle. Even WITH all the scary stuff that's happened to her. She wished Krystal would stay safe and Cerise had grown fonder for her. Her milky skin turned pink, for reasons she did not understand 'I...I must go sort out My Queen's bath.' She thought, feeling flustered.  
As she entered the bathroom, we saw a great bath, golden inlays and fancy decorations, large taps made from marble. It all screamed wealth. She began to run the special water, quickly filling the bath 'I wish I could bathe in something this magnificent. But still...I wish I could work up the courage to talk to Krystal again.' Cerise thought. She was not a big fan of herself, as you could see She had self-doubt problems... okay MAJOR self-doubt problems  
"Hmm." Cerise frowned as she stared at the bath. Feeling the warmth of the special water she wanted to put her hands in it, just imagining being in it for just a minute 'N-No. I can't...My Queen would be mad.' Cerise thought as she stopped the taps before the bath over filled "I should go." She whispered, leaving the bathroom to go to her Queen, who was probably finishing her breakfast by now.

* * *

*with Greer*

The half-Appoplexian girl was training with her mother, trying to keep her anger in check "That's it, Greer. Keep it up!" Greer's mother smiled, keeping her guard up

She knew the girl was busy with family stuff, but it was still annoying 'It. Is. So. Damn. ANNOYING!' Greer growled and punched a hole in the punching bag.

Her mother frowned in concern "Greer, are you alright?" Her mother asked, looking on as her daughter pulled her hand out of the punching bag

"No." Greer admitted with a held back snarl

"Alright...We're going to replace the bag and get a shower. We've been at this for an hour." Greer's mother answered "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's-" Greer went on the defensive

"Greer." Her mother spoke sternly but with kindness. "You can't fool me. I know when you're mad. What's wrong?"

"... Krystal hasn't called me for a few days and I am worried." She admitted

"Greer... A relationship is two ways. If you are worried or want to speak to Krystal, you CAN go see her instead of expecting her to know what you want

"I know, but-" Greer frowned

"No 'buts'. Go and see her." Her mother interrupted

Greer looked at her mother and nodded. "You're right, I should."

"Atta girl. Now, go get her." Her mother smirked

"Bye mum!" Greer waved and headed out

* * *

*at Krystal's school*

Krystal was currently at her locker, rubbing her neck while minding the Nemetrix that was latched onto her. She was there late because of a certain teacher wanting to see her Yeah, her head teacher 'Here we go.' She thought, going to the head teacher's office "Hello Ma'am." She smiled sexily

"Ah, hello Krystal. Please...take a seat." Krystal's Headmistress smiled, Ms Alisha being a species called a Highbreed. Highbreed are aliens that were once on the brink of extinction, but due to the interventions of Krystal's dad, Ben Tennyson, they were saved by mixing their DNA with others that were loaded in his Omnitrix, this was several years ago. Ms Alisha was also one of Krystal's lovers... yeah, thats hot

"You wanted to see me?" Krystal asked seductively, biting her lower lip.

"That I did." she nodded

"Did I do something wrong?" Krystal teased

"That you did." Her teacher purred "Which is why I called you in long after everyone else left. We are the only two in the school until morning."

"Oh no." Krystal pouted playfully. "It was THAT bad?"

"Trying to seduce a teacher." She nodded

"Oh...is that bad?" Krystal joked, rubbing her thighs and felt the Nemetrix glow faintly

"Very." Ms Alisha smiled and kissed her

'Oh fuck yeah.' Krystal smiled as she kissed Ms Alisha, holding her close. She was so excited to be able to spend time like this

'I'm glad we have time for this.' Alisha thought lovingly 'As tomorrow is the weekend.'

'Weekend of bliss.' Krystal's mind wandered and gripped Ms Alisha's ample bosom. She rolled the breasts happily and proudly

"Ah, Krystal!" Ms Alisha mewed "Naughty girl."

"That I am. And you lust for it." Krystal smiled

"Shut it." She ordered sexily

"Yes, ma'am." Krystal smiled and kissed her. The two moaned, Krystal knowing she should invite TwoTwo and the others over with Alisha sometime

"On the table. Now." Ms Alisha panted. Krystal nodded and did as she was told. Alisha smiled and knelt in front of Krystal's legs, taking her trousers down to spread them open slowly "Tasty." she licked her lips, seeing Krystal's smooth and sexy thighs

"Hmm." Krystal blushed happily, feeling Alisha's hands and cheeks on her thighs. Her panties where quickly soaked

"Look at you...Soaking wet." Alisha smiled, going to lick her pussy "Naughty girl."

"Uh-huh." Krystal smiled before moaning, feeling her pussy being lapped on, it was very stimulating. She was gasping cutely and moaning

'She is so cute when she's like this.' Ms Alisha smiled, tasting Krystal's pussy

The two were prepared for a long night


	27. A Day At The Amusement Park

**Mighty TAB X** : Yes she is and thank you.  
Well... *Persona 5 music played* I NEVER SAW IT COMING! Okay, never played Persona but I have seen the meme. And honestly? Love it. I love gun changers, the LupinRanger's have capes (Capes are always awesome), no one is a dumbass and honestly I just enjoy the entire feel of the show. And episode 2, RAW, was very good to

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Been hinting at it since the start of Krystal's Harem.  
And welcome

 **BlackXANA** : Come on! How could I resist? It was such an easy and awesome moment!  
And have fun

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **BlackXANA** : Of course Ghostbusters. I even made a fanart on my Deviant Art page. Unrelated at the time, but now it's relevant. Kinda.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : They're 10. Thanks for laughing at the joke.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Mostly. Hope you enjoy the chapters coming up.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Yo everyone! *waves*

Well here we go, another chapter. This arc was really fun, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 24: A Day At The Amusement Park  
**

* * *

Krystal was back home, sleeping in from her time with Ms Alisha.  
God, what that woman could do with her tentacles

A small knock came from her bedroom door, waking the sleeping princess up "Hello?" She yawned

"Krystal, breakfast." Scout's voice responded kindly

"Fine." She grumbled. She slowly got up and stretched out. Her body was covered in a thin short t-shirt and booty shorts "Hmmm." She moaned lightly as her joints popped lightly 'Day one.' She thought, thinking about this weekend with Alisha.  
Yeah, she was real excited

 _"Glad to see you enjoying your teen years."_ Ship joked from Krystal's Omnitrix

"Of course I am. It's awesome." Krystal answered. Ship laughed, smiling. Krystal smirked and put her dressing gown on. While she was happy to wear her pyjamas in bed and in her room...she WAS concerned on how her siblings would react if they saw her like that. She was dressed rather skimpily. So yeah, as much of a sexually expressive teen she was, she didn't want to scar her siblings and she was only really expressive about sex with her lovers. Clever girl. With her dressing gown on, she headed downstairs, to see her family having breakfast "Hey." She greeted

"Morning, Krystal. Sleep in okay?" Hope asked

"Yep." she nodded

"So, what're you gonna do?" Attea asked

"Not much today, visit my girlfriends I think." Krystal answered, while keeping the sexy stuff out of the way

"Why don't you spend the day taking your siblings to the amusement park?" Hope frowned lightly

"Amusement park?" The kids perked up.

"I...Well-" Krystal began to answer

"You don't spend enough time with them, one day won't hurt." Looma answered

"Yeah, plus even mothers need days off." Helena joked

"I...That is true." Krystal responded, she would have to change her plans with her girlfriends today. She was a bit upset "Okay...Can you give me a minute?" Krystal asked

The parents nodded with a smile

Krystal left the breakfast room, the kids talking among themselves about going to the amusement park. So, she had to make this private, going to the living room she called Ms Alisha to postpone their date. She also texted her other girlfriends to inform them 'There we go. That's everyone...I hope they understand.' She thought

"Krystal?" Kitty looked up at her sister...she was flying again.

"Hey sis." Krystal smiles

"Okay?" Kitty asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She assured

"Hug." Kitty answered, doing so to her sister.

'Awe...' Krystal thought and smiled gently. "Ready to go to the amusement park?"

"Uhuh!" She nodded quickly

"Don't you need to get dressed?" Ben teased as he walked in

"Dad/daddy!" Krystal and Kitty responded

Ben laughed, smiling "Sleep well?" He asked

"Yeah, we did." Krystal answered

"Then you need to actually get dressed before you take your siblings out for the day." Ben said to his eldest daughter by blood

"I know dad." Krystal rolled her eyes and smiled "Be back in a bit."

"Okay, come to daddy, Kitty." Ben opened his arms

"Daddy!" Kitty flew and hugged her father.

"Atta girl. Learning to fly already." Ben smiled proudly

* * *

*In the kitchen*

The kids where helping their parents put the washing up away while also getting ready to go out for the day, the mother's making sure they had everything "Okay, let's see: clothes, money, caps, whistles." Hope spoke, being a fusspot.

"Mama Hope, we'll be fine." Scout chuckled

"You say that, and yet I'm worried that you won't have enough." Hope answered, being a mum was great for her yet she was becoming a 'worry mother'. Not over the top worry, but just enough

"Alex will be okay." Luna added happily

"I know. You're all good kids." Hope answered where they nodded and smiled lightly

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Looma asked, wearing a more formal set of clothes than normal. The kids nodded with smiles "Good." Looma smiled

"Going somewhere?" Helen asked, seeing Looma dressed up, while she herself was dressed in her plumber uniform

"Business off world. I'll be back in a few days." Looma explained

"Same." Selena and Isis nodded

"You're gonna come back soon right?" Atem asked, putting his backpack on

"Of course." They all smiled

"We'll see you soon. Okay?" Each mother hugged their children

The kids nodded and hugged them tightly "Love you."

"Love you too." The mothers repeated. Soon, the mothers left the room, going to their respective jobs. One by one they entered the porter and teleported away

"Alright kids, ready to go?" Krystal asked, coming down from a quick shower and putting some clothes on. She was wearing a sleek and simple blue top and skinny jeans

"Yes, Krystal." The kids nodded, buddying up with each other

Krystal chuckled, heading out to the car

* * *

*Time Skip*

The Tennyson children had arrived at the amusement park, each of them looking around the rides and the games. Krystal chuckled as she parked the car, the kids trying to get out of the car "Okay everyone, stay together. I don't want you running off." Krystal called out

"Yes Krystal." The kids nodded

So, the family headed to the park's entrance where they paid to get in. Since most of the kids were under 12 it was cheaper. Heck ... *Grey quickly counts up the kids on his fingers* 5 of the kids where only toddlers it was slightly cheaper. Plus they were Tennyson's, they get small discounts All the bonuses for the family "Okay, where do you want to go first?" Krystal asked

"Teacups!" Skarlet pointed

"Teacups!" Ren, Alex, Betty and Kitty echoed

"Okay, okay. We'll go on the teacups." Krystal chuckled

"Aww." The elder ones frowned

"Don't worry; we'll go on something you want to after." Krystal reassured them "Promise."

"Okay." The kids nodded and did what the youngest kids wanted. It didn't take long for the kids to get on, there weren't many kids at the teacups, it was mostly teenagers going on the big rides. It was two to the cup so she had the elder kids with one of their siblings, with it ending up like this:  
ML-E and Alex  
Luna with Betty  
Scout and Skarlet  
Atem with Ren  
And Krystal shared her cup with Kitty

Luna didn't like that she was away from Atem, but...she didn't want to get flustered and embarrassed in public **"Okay, hands on the dishes."** The ride owner called through the speaker system. The group reached over the younger kids and made sure they were holding it right

"Ready?" Krystal asked

"Yes." The kids nodded. There was a beep and the movement started slowly

"Don't fall off." Krystal teased as they began to spin. The cups began to move around a set track while the cups began to spin. The kids laughed as they were being spun around, going as fast as needed, a couple of the kids either had hair on their faces or Atem's bandages covering them. The elder kids laughed at their sibling's enjoyment. Soon the ride began to come to a crawl; it was time to let the kids off. Naturally, the Tennyson's were understandably wobbly from the experience. They had to be helped off before they stumbled. It was rather spiny; their sense of balance wasn't exactly the same

"Spiny..." Kitty laughed, her eyes swirling around. Krystal laughed, holding Kitty close

"Fun!" Skarlet smiled

"Okay, where next?" Krystal asked

"Small roller coaster?" Scout suggested

"Okay." Krystal nodded. The kids began to walk to the 'small roller coaster' as Scout put it. And true to form, it was. It was only a simple two-tiered track with a cartoony train head for the front and carriages for the subsequent ones "Does anyone want to not go on?" Krystal asked. The younger kids raised their hands; they weren't ready for this yet. Atem and Luna also raised their hands to Krystal's question "Okay, look after the little ones then please." she smiled

"Will do." Luna and Atem responded and sat with them, smiling

"Okay, everyone. Let's go on the rollercoaster." Krystal spoke to the remaining kids, going to the ride

"Yeah!" The others cheered. Atem and Luna sat on the bench with their siblings, who were looking around the park's section, seeing balloons and trees, people and stands. The kids where excited, amazed by this place. Luna was happy being with Atem again, while he was keeping an eye on his siblings. She laughed as Betty swung from a small swing Atem made with his bandages

"They really like that." Luna commented

"It's an amusement park." Atem reminded

"I mean your bandage swing." Luna chuckled

"Oh." Atem blushed. Luna held his hand, not responding with words.

"That was fun!" Scout laughed as the others returned

"We went around and around!" ML-E clapped "We were going so fast!"

"Really? I thought you would've been bored by how slow it was, compared to your speed." Luna joked

"I never go upside down when I go fast, it was fun!" ML-E grinned

"Good point." Luna nodded.

"Okay, where next?" Krystal asked

"Prize Corner?" Atem suggested

"Already?" Krystal raised an eyebrow

"D-Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" Atem asked in worry. He honestly just wanted to wander around

"It's just that you all ate before we got here." Krystal scratched her cheek "Really? The prize area already?" Krystal asked

"Um...Or...Maybe just wandering around?" Atem asked

"I think we can wander." Krystal nodded. "We ready?"

"Uh-huh." The kids responded, getting up and going around

The family took off, walking around the park and soon finding those park games that are not quite video games. You know, claw machines and stack-em and other such things. ML-E knew she couldn't play these sorts of games. With how fast she would go, the ticket dispensing games would short circuit or not even count up how fast she was racking up points. Scout tried to hook a few rubber duckies at that game, trying to win a prize. Sounded silly, but he didn't mind. Atem and Luna were playing 'Wac-A-Mole' together. The younger kids were at the ball pit.

Krystal sat back, watching as a crowd gathered 'Wow, being famous has its downsides.' Krystal joked as she saw the crowd

"YAY! We won!" Luna cheered. The kids all smiled, having won the impossible... The claw machine!

"No way." Krystal chuffed with a smile. "You won?"

"I had the winning formula." Atem joked while flicking his headdress

"So~ what d'you win?" Krystal asked

"Bunny!" Kitty smiled, showing a large stuffed rabbit

"Awe...That's adorable." Krystal cooed gently. "Where too next?"

"Um...Bumper cars?" The younger ones asked.

'Bumper cars?' Krystal blinked "... Sure." She smiled

"YAY!" The kids cheered

"Mind your tails." Scout answered, sounding concerned for his siblings. Those with tails smiled at their big brother

"Good idea, bro." Atem praised his brother

"Thanks." Scout laughed nervously. So, the Tennyson family headed to the bumper cars, it seemed like it was going to be a good day.

* * *

*with the Tennyson parents*

Currently, at the Plumber's Off-World Diplomatic Area: Looma and Attea were sitting with different diplomats about different protocols and such. With them where Selena and Isis as well as several other random leaders "You're Highnesses; it is an honour to see you all." The Lenopan delegate bowed respectfully

"Same." The four mother's nodded

"Let me tell ya somethin', wives of Ben Tennyson!" An Appoplexian shouted at the women...just because it's a natural thing their species did. "Vexx hopes you'll visit Appoplexia and see our trade agreements!"

"If we have time." Attea nodded "It may be about a month, it is nearly our daughter's birthday."

"Really? How old are they?" A Lewodan diplomat asked

"She is about 11 is human years." The mother's grinned "But she is more like 18."

"They grow up so fast." The adults answered in understanding.

"Krystal will have a great day." Looma nodded

* * *

*With Hope and Gwen*

"Okay everyone, that's the lesson." Hope spoke to their students, seeing them go. The two watched the class leave after their lecture, Gwen putting their paper work and such away "What a day...They're coming along great." Hope wiped her brow away.

Gwen nodded in agreement. This would be the second class to graduate from their school, they were happy to have a new age of sorcerers out there "Want to head to the 'teacher's room'?" Gwen asked, not giving any hints away

"Sure. I can use a breather." Hope nodded, following Gwen. Gwen closed and locked the door behind them, smiling "Um...Gwen? What're you-? I missed the sign didn't I?" Hope asked before she saw Gwen sway towards her.

"Maybe." Gwen shrugged

"Guess 'Mama Gwen' wants some loving?" Hope asked

Gwen just gained a large grin

*At the Tennyson house*

* * *

Ben was in a basement, goggles over his eyes as he was working on... Something. He was humming to himself, mostly a song while he worked in his project. That was when the other girls who were still home arrived "My Hero, I've brought you something to eat and drink." Fifi walked in, holding a tray of sustenance.

"Thank you." Ben smiled as he sat up from his machine

"What're you making?" Fifi asked

"Finishing Krystal's present." He smiled

"Oh, I'm sure she'll love it." Fifi responded, before going to leave.

"Wait, Fifi...Come here." Ben asked kindly, patting his lap gently

"My Hero?" She asked, walking over, sitting on his lap.

Ben held her close and smiled as he worked "I'm glad you sent the kids out."

"It was a joint effort, My Hero...It feels like we never spend time as much." Fifi admitted

"We have work. We are older. Life." He shrugged "But hey, I admit I should be around more."

"Now that you've found James again...I guess there can be more time?" Fifi asked, gently hugging him.

"Yes." He nodded with a proud smile

Soon Fifi asked something, not anything over the top, but sweet. "Can we snuggle?"

"Of course." He smiled

* * *

*Elsewhere*

The Tennyson kids cheered as they rode bumper cars "Oof!" Scout exclaimed as he was being rammed by his younger siblings "Hey, no fair!" He laughed as he was bashed around

"Sorry, bro. All's fair in love and war." Atem answered

"How do you know that?" Scout asked, maneuvering the bumper car for retaliation

"I read." Atem reminded

"Smarty pants." Scout smiled and bumped cars with his siblings

Luna laughed, letting Kitty steer "Careful sis." Luna spoke

"WHEE!" Kitty cheered

Krystal could only smile as she watched her siblings, even as pictures where taken 'I WOULD say 'Take a picture, it'd last longer'...but they've beaten me to the punch.' Krystal thought with a sigh... Then the questions started 'Yep, there we go.' Krystal deadpanned

"Hey! Excuse me!" One asked

"What?" Krystal asked, turning around and looked at the person. "What is it?"

"Do you often put your siblings on these rides?" A reporter asked

"If they want to ride said rides and they are allowed, yes." She frowned

"Isn't that irresponsible?" Another asked

"My brothers and sisters can have fun, as long as they don't go overboard." Krystal glared. "Even then I am watching them to make sure they are safe." The reporters began to take notes and still take pictures, even after the kids stopped playing.

They ran over to Krystal's looking concerned "Sis, what's going on?" ML-E asked

"Nothing, let's go." She smiled

"Okay." The kids answered, following Krystal.

"Hey, wait!" The reporters began to ask question only to meet Krystal's glare. The reporters squeaked and began to disperse.

The family walked off, ready to enjoy the rest of their day

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Back at the Lewodan Castle, Cerise was sitting in her room, allowed to take some time off from her daily routine. She was simply sitting on a chair, staring at her phone. Cerise hummed gently, staring at the screen like she had done a million times before. Just...Finding the confidence to type something. The courage to call 'Call...Call her. Just...Come on Cerise.' She thought, trying to get her nerves 'You can do this.' She began to scroll through her phone...Which didn't take long as it only had a couple of numbers in it; them being her Queen's and Krystal's. She landed on Krystal's number and clicked on it, letting it ring.

 **Ring ring, ring ring**  
 **Ring ring, ring ring**  
 **Ring ring, ring ring**

She was shaking in her seat before she heard a voice responding to her phone.

 _"Hello?"_ Luna's voice asked

"Oh...Um, hello." Cerise responded. "Who is this?"

 _"Luna. Who're you?"_ Luna answered cautiously

"Oh, Luna!" Cerise sighed happily, remembering the girl from when she spent time with her and Krystal

"It's me. Cerise, I've met you and your sister a few times."

 _"Oh, Ms Cerise. Hi! How're you?"_ Luna asked

"I'm fine, I just...I wanted to talk to Krystal. If that's alright." Cerise answered, beginning to sound nervous.

 _"She's on a big role coaster right now. She will be back in a minute."_ Luna smiled helpfully

"Thank you." Cerise answered. "Wait...A roller coaster? You're at an amusement park?"

 _"Uh-huh."_ Luna nodded _"Oh, the coasters finished. Krystal's just getting off."_

"Take-take your time." Cerise responded nervously but she heard Luna running and the faint yelling of _'Krystal! Krystal! You got a call!'_ from Luna 'Oh boy.' Cerise thought as she gulped nervously

 _"Hello?"_ Krystal asked as she answered her phone

"K-Krystal, Hi. It...it's Cerise." Cerise mumbled nervously

 _"Hey Cerise!"_ Krystal smiled

"Hi...I...H-How're you? You sound...rushed?" Cerise asked nervously

 _"Yeah, just got off this big coaster! It was awesome!"_ Krystal laughed

"I'm...I'm glad that you're happy." Cerise answered

 _"It's been a while since we talked. How've you been?"_ Krystal asked

"I have been... Okay." She nodded

 _"You...You sound sad. What's wrong?"_ Krystal asked, sounding concerned

"I'm fine." She argued

 _"Well...Alright. It's good to hear from you again."_ Krystal answered, wanting to change the subject

"It's good hearing you to." She agreed

 _"How've you been? I mean...We don't see each other as often as we should."_ Krystal admitted

"I have been fine... And we haven't."

Krystal sighed and looked at the ground before looking to her siblings, they were sitting on the benches with large drink cups...all that screaming and cheering was thirsty work _"Cerise...I'm sorry."_

"Huh?"

 _"I...I've been selfish. I've been so caught up in my own crap I...I didn't acknowledge you."  
_ Krystal apologized

'Acknowledge me?' she thought with a blush

 _"I guess you're mad at me...THAT I understand, I haven't been hanging out with you."_ Krystal answered.

"I'm... I'm not mad!" She assured

 _"I'm glad."_ Krystal sighed in relief _"Still... I... I'm sorry."_

"Can...Can we meet up? Not today, but...later?" Cerise asked nervously

 _"Sure."_ Krystal smiled

"Thank you!" Cerise squeaked. "I...I've got to go. We'll call?"

 _"Of course."_ Krystal nodded

"Okay, goodbye." Cerise hung up, letting Krystal go. She smiled, holding the phone to her chest

* * *

*with Krystal*

'Love you too, Cerise.' Krystal thought kindly and jokingly, as she put the phone in her pocket "Okay, what next?" She smiled at the group of siblings

"Duckies!" The kids pointed to the miniature water-ride, where the boats were variations of water fowl.

"Okay, let's go." she nodded with a smile

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Ben smiled as he sat back, looking at what he had created. And yes, he was currently naked "Hmm..." A voice purred next to him.

"You okay Fifi?" He smiled at her

"Hmm...Yes. That was amazing." Fifi answered lovingly "As always."

"I'm glad." Ben sighed and put his device down

It was a strange blue watch...


	28. Before The Birthday Part1, Greer Reunion

**Guest893** : She IS an awesome sister.

 **Jss2141** : How would Krystal have fallen through the portal? Especially since it is basically a portal to and from the Titans world.

 **mgasmsms** : I love Rider and Sentai, I like references here and there.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Dude if you insist on roll playing in the reviews, space out as different people talk. You know, proper writing structure

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Maybe, who knows *troll grin*

 **tutos** : Wow, surprised that people ARE actually shipping them. Also, the 'shipping' has been set up since the second arc. Maybe even the first.

 **61394** : Yes, yes she is

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mighty TAB X** : Atem is quite smart.

 **Guest893** : Yeah, Krystal IS a good sister.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : You'd probably be right.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I feel real proud that I have had a weekly upload scheduled for about a year now. And I am real happy you are all enjoying the Tennyson Harem's series and storyline!

I am REALLY looking forward to this story continuing and I hope you all enjoy it as well.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 25: Before The Birthday Part 1, Greer Reunion**

* * *

We return back to the Amusement Park, where Krystal was buckling up her little brothers and sisters, they were totally tuckered out. She was putting then into the car and putting their seatbelts on with a smile "Sleep well, kids." She smiled, going to the driver's seat and began to drive off. She made sure she was buckled in properly before she took off, heading home as the sun began to set 'What a day.' She thought, turning on the radio to a soft music station. She hummed with the music, enjoying the songs as she drove home. Soon, she arrived home, the last of the sunset's light illuminating the streets to the Tennyson home. The street basically just being their house

Yes.

Their house was massive but considering all the family they have, it was understandable. Their house, more like a mansion really, was once an Incarsian flag ship. According to Attea it could still fly of need be. Krystal wondered if she would someday see that "Here we are." She smiled, parking up into the garage. She got out and brought out the 'multy sleeping kids carrier' that her parents had made. If was basically a very large flouting bed that could hold all the kids and take them to all of their rooms without waking any of them up 'Careful...Careful.' She thought while levitating her siblings

She just had to steer the device, and even then that was just in case someone put something in its way as the device had an inbuilt map and route for the house. Soon, one by one, the kids were all in bed asleep "There...Night, kids." She whispered, letting them sleep and headed downstairs. "Man...What a day." She sat down on the coach, seeing it was about 9:30 "Damn...Is it really that time?" Krystal asked herself.

"It IS late." Isis nodded as she came in with down take out

"Hi, Mama Isis." Krystal smiled up at the woman made of bandages "What've we got?"

"Just some Tetramand take out." Isis smiled

"Sounds delicious." Krystal licked her lips. Isis chuckled and set out the food as the other parents walked down

"Hey, welcome back." Attea spoke, as they came down.

"Hmm...Smells like my home cooking." Looma joked making the others chuckled, smiling

"Your cooking isn't THAT bad." Selene answered

"I'm joking. Let's get stuck in." Looma responded, rubbing her four hands

"Calm down Looma." Ben laughed as he walked in

"Hey, dad." Krystal waved

"Hey princess." Ben responded

"Where have YOU been?" Gwen asked

"Working." He hinted, jointing them at the table

Krystal smiled at her father's joking behavior before giving out a small yawn "Darn." she mumbled lightly

"Busy day today." Helen asked

"Yeah...It. Was. Hectic." Krystal answered. "The kids were great."

"Bet they kept you on your toes." Hope smiled

"Yes, they did. Not as much as the reporters and paparazzi, but just enough." Krystal answered

"Yeah, they're a bit of trouble. But that's what happens when you're a multi-princess." Isis chuckled

"And daughter of the best hero in the universe." Selene chuckled

"Double true." Ben pointed in agreement with a small smile. The family tucked into their dinner, eating happily but tiredly, since they all had long days

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal was sleeping in a food coma, tucked up in bed by Ben. Ben chuckled softly, smiling "Good-" Ben began to whisper before seeing the clock turn midnight. "... morning, princess." He walked out, smiling proudly at her 'Sweet dreams.' He thought, closing the door gently behind him "Hey girls." He greeted

"Hey. Miss us?" Attea teased, hugging him.

"Of course I did." He smiled

"So, have you gotten Krystal a gift?" Gwen asked

"It's all set up. Don't worry." Ben answered "All finished."

"Good, cause we're hoping that her big day will be a big surprise for her." Hope agreed

"Speaking of 'big days'..." Ben trailed off with a smile

"Oh...? What've you got planned?" Looma asked

"I've missed you." He hinted

"Oh...Bedroom?" Isis asked

"Bedroom." Ben nodded

* * *

*the next day*

Krystal grumbled gently, she didn't remember much from last night except for the take out. She walked downstairs in PJ's, stretching. She yawned as she lightly stretched, feeling her back crack and stepped into the kitchen. Seeing her step-mother Fifi humming happily "Breakfast smells nice." Krystal commented

"It should, it's a new day." Fifi chuckled

"... Your cheery." Krystal said suspiciously

"Can't I be happy every once in a while?" Fifi tilted her head

"You aren't normally." She commented "At least not THIS happy."

"Oh...Well, I'm sorry." Fifi apologized

"... You and dad did it, didn't you?" Krystal groaned

Fifi humphed and pouted lightly "Is that so wrong that we have some 'play time'?"

"No, no. It's just... Noticeable." Krystal assured

"Hmm, I guess I WAS a bit...Over the top." Fifi answered

"Just a little." Krystal answered

"Cereal?" Fifi offered

"Love some" The Necrofriggian girl nodded. Fifi laughed and passed Krystal the food, cooking breakfast for her lovers and the younger kids "Hmm. Good start to the day." Krystal commented, after swallowing her first spoonful of cereal. She smiled happily, enjoying the taste "Hmm. That was great. Are the kids still asleep?" Krystal asked

"Should be waking up soon." Fifi nodded

"Cool...I've got stuff to do today, so...excuse me." Krystal got up leaving the room

"It's fine." Fifi smiled lightly and chuckled

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal smiled, adjusting her new outfit. She was wearing a bark blue jacket with white accents, almost like ice, black jeans with small green stitching designs on the legs and a black shirt with white moth like patterns. So much had happened recently. Her relationships have grown, her brother was found and able to visit whenever he wanted, her siblings where growing up and she was gaining control of the Nemitrix's influence more. She felt like it was time for a new look "Here we go." She smiled, patting her jacket down on her body.

 _"Looking good, Krystal."_ Ship spoke through her Omnitrix

"Thanks." Krystal smiled

 _"I'm sure TT and the others won't be able to keep their hands off you."_ Ship continued

"Being a bit of a suck up, aren't you? Considering you're part of my watch." Krystal commented and smirked at the end.

"After all, you are ALWAYS 'all over' me." Krystal winked

Ship purred gently and sexually _"You bet your ass, I am."_

"The ass you're rubbing right now?" Krystal asked, looking over her shoulder to see Ship had emerged from the watch

 _"You know me so well."_ Ship smiled, caressing Krystal's ass

"Damn." Krystal moaned a bit and smiled, running her hands over her stomach and hips

 _"Ready to go?"_ Ship asked

"Even with yourself on my ass?" Krystal asked

 _"Of course."_ Ship nodded

Krystal rolled her eyes and chuckled, walking downstairs. "Keep yourself hidden." She whispered

 _"Very well then."_ Ship nodded and slipped inside Krystal's jeans

"Hmm! N-not there." Krystal moaned, feeling Ship gently warp around her waist

 _"Nope, can't make me."_ She smirked

"You little-" Krystal moaned gently, before hearing multiple footsteps pass her bedroom door.

"Crap, looks like they're up."

 _"Seems like it. I won't embarrass you in front of them. I have SOME standards."_ Ship answered, stopping her teasing on Krystal's nether region

"Good." Krystal nodded

Krystal headed downstairs, seeing her siblings go to the kitchen for breakfast while she was about to head out.

'I SHOULD say morning to them.' Krystal thought before she headed out, it was only polite.

She got out of her room with a smile, walking off towards her siblings

"Hey, kids." She called out, seeing their still tired faces

"Morning." They yawned

"Still tired from yesterday." Fifi answered

"No doubt. I'm gonna head out for a bit, I'll be home soon." Krystal responded

"Have fun... Nice outfit." Fifi smiled

"Thanks. It's a new look." Krystal chuckled as she closed the door behind her.

"Bye." Her siblings called lightly

Krystal began to walk down the road, going to see Cerise. She DID promise yesterday to visit.

... "Where DOES she live?" She blinked only to be tackled by a familiar tiger girl

"Gah! What the-? Greer!" Krystal asked in shock before realising who tackled her.

"Hi." She purred

"Hi." Krystal gulped, feeling Greer's body pressed against hers on the floor. Remembering the softness of her breasts while also the hardness of her abs

"I missed you." She purred sexily

"Yeah, I...I missed you too." Krystal panted, feeling her heart thump

"I haven't heard from you... So I came to find you." She purred

"Fair enough...God, you look...strong." Krystal whispered, seeing how much Greer had changed since she had last seen her.

Mainly she had just grown more muscular but she also had white tiger-esk fur even in her more human form

"Thanks...I like your look too." Greer purred, smiling at her, almost stroking her with her hands.

"Cheers...Um...Have...Have you gotten bigger?" Krystal asked, feeling her breasts getting dwarfed by her girlfriend's tits

"A bit." She nodded

"I could tell...So...Any REASON you've got me pinned down?" Krystal asked

"It's what an Alpha does." She said lightly

"Oh..." Krystal whispered and felt a blush creep on her cheeks.

Greer licked her lips and smiled

"Um...Could we...take this somewhere private? Not up for love-making outside my front door." Krystal asked

"Fine." She huffed

The two went off, side by side, leaving the Tennyson residence so they didn't attract attention.

"Where to?" Krystal asked

"I know a place." Greer smiled

Krystal raised an eyebrow but followed

Greer lead Krystal to her house, where she unlocked the door. "My parents are out."

"I see." She smiled

As the two girls entered, Greer closed and locked the door, Krystal already in the living room and waited for her Alpha to take control.

"This is rather nice." She smiled

"Yes. Yes, it is." Greer answered, swaying towards to Krystal.

Krystal was playing innocent as she looked around the house

"Guess I didn't give you a tour before?" Greer asked

"Not really." She hummed

"Well then." Greer mused gently, grasping Krystal's shoulder while she looped her arm around Krystal's back. "Let me show you."

"I'd like that."

The two had a short tour around the house, Krystal clocking Greer's ass and abs as often as she could, getting naughty thoughts about what would happen next

She was even remembering something her big sister Eunice once made

Something that helped her and Shar become mothers to their own baby. A serum made for her dad to have Betty with Fifi.

Maybe she and her girls could try it sometime? It would make Greer look even MORE like the alpha she was

"And here...Is MY room." Greer smiled, opening the door.

"Wow." Krystal blinked

"Yeah. Want to come in?" Greer smiled

"Sure." Krystal answered, walking into this 'obvious trap'.

She looked around the place calmly

Inside there were posters from various Shounen anime, a large bed and bed side drawers

Plus some basic training gear

"Wow; this is a nice room, Greer." Krystal smiled as Greer entered and shut the door behind her.

Before Krystal was bent over a weight bench suddenly

"G-Greer?" Krystal gasped, feeling her body pushed down.

"Naughty girl." Greer purred, running her hand over the Tennyson's ass

"M-Mistress." Krystal immediately knew what she was going for

"I'm no Mistress." Greer snarled lightly "I'm your Alpha! You made me worry, time to be punished."

Krystal flinched lightly, but saw the lustful gaze of Greer...and knew her place

 **SLAP!**

Krystal gasped and jumped, feeling Greer's hand impact her Jean clad ass

"Understand, my beta? My pretty little mate?" Greer growled lustfully, stroking her ass after slapping it.

Krystal nodded with a whimper

 **SLAP!**

"HMM!" Krystal whimpered again

 **SLAP! SLAP!**

Krystal bit her bottom lip from each smack, getting not only a red ass but red cheeks

 _'Two can play this game.'_ Ship grinned, still in Krystal's jeans and getting a cheeky idea. She moved around and slid inside Krystal's vagina while some of her attacked her clit

"HNN! AH!" Krystal let out a lusty moan, feeling her pussy being played on by Ship while Greer slapped her ass.

 **SLAP! SLAP!**

'AH! Oh god! What's the safe word? My ass! My pussy!' Krystal thought

 **SLAP! SLAP!**

 **THRUST! THRUST!**

"C-CUMMING!" Krystal screamed in ecstasy, climaxing from her pussy and staining her jeans

Greer stopped, blinking

Krystal panted her ass sore from the spanking and Ship's teasing of her pussy. "So...So much...cum..."

 _"That was fun."_ Ship slid out of Krystal's jeans, grinning

"Ship...Of course." Greer rolled her eyes with a smile.

 _"Of course. I was working in tandem with you, Alpha-Greer."_ Ship answered with a smile, clearly teasing

"Well...Want to help me with her?" Greer smiled

 _"Of course._ " She nodded

Ship began to grow and take form, turning into her humanoid form...but with a glowing black with blue-circuit-lined cock

"What?" Greer blinked

 _"I'm a Galvanic Mechamorph, I can take ANY shape._ " Ship smiled. _"Then again..."_ Said alien melted away and crawled up to Greer's body, giving her a dominatrix-like costume and a strap-on

"Oh god." Greer moaned at the feeling, looking down at her outfit

 _"Who said **I** should have all the fun?"_ Ship responded

"Alpha? Ship?" Krystal looked behind herself, seeing the combination of Greer and Ship.

Greer was wearing a black sleek costume, her breasts were exposed, with dark blue lines like the ties on the costume; her strap-on was what Ship designed it before and finally black boots with the dark blue circuitry lines.

To fully explain the outfit:  
Greer was wearing a tight leotard that had openings for her breasts, black heeled boots that went up to her thighs connected to the leotard by some garter belts with the boots leaving her toes uncovered, some fingerless elbow gloves and a large strap-on with the entire outfit having neon blue glowing lines

'Oh, fuck all kinds of yes.' Krystal thought, looking at Greer's costume and got horny.

While also knowing it was her two girlfriends in one

"Hey, Krys...Ready?" Greer asked

Krystal nodded, quickly pulling her jeans off in excitement

"My, my...a drenched horny slut." Greer smiled, looking at Krystal's pussy with lust, licking her lips.

"I MUST taste that."

"Yes, my Alpha." Krystal panted, exposing her red and recently slapped ass to her lover

Greer charged in, licking at Krystal's pussy and ass hungrily

"AH!" Krystal exclaimed, feeling her holes being teased. Moaning fervently with each lap and thrust of Greer's tongue.

Her body rocked, smiling

 _"Wow, you're really going for it."_ Ship smiled, giving commentary

"You TASTED this?" He grinned

 _"Not five minutes ago."_ Ship chuckled. _"Get in deeper."_

"I think THIS has a better chance at that." Greer grinned, grinding her strap-on between Krystal's ass cheeks

 _"Yes!"_ Ship smiled. _"Don't worry, YOU'LL feel it too."_

"Sh-Ship? Greer?" Krystal panted, feeling the warm strap-on almost penetrate her hole.

"Deep breath, My Beta." Greer spat on her hand to lube up the strap-on that was Ship.

 _"Ew."_ Ship flinched lightly _"I can FEEL that, you know? It feels BEYOND gross."_

"Sorry, I can't reach my lube." Greer answered

 _"You could've asked."_ Ship answered _"I am a Galvanic Mechamoprh, the way my body works I am basically ALWAYS lubbed."_

Greer shrugged, thinking about which hole to use

"Alpha...Please. Don't tease me." Krystal moaned

"Any suggestions?" Greer asked

 _"I've got AN idea."_ Ship answered, morphing herself into a double dildo.

"Oh wow!" Greer blinked and grinned

 _"Asking makes EVERYTHING better."_ Ship smiled as the two positioned themselves to fuck Krystal.

Greer help the several times princess by the shoulders and pushed into both holes

Krystal's eyes widened and her tongue began to hang out from the lust she now felt.

Greer also felt what Ship meant, she felt Ship enter her own pussy, giving her pleasure as they fucked Krystal.

"Yes." Greer groaned long and slow before she began to thrust in the complete opposite way, quick and rough

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me, Alpha!" Krystal moaned lustfully

"My little Beta Bitch." Greer moaned happily, wrapping her hands around Krystal's neck gently

Krystal bounced her ass and pussy against Greer's double strap-on, feeling her waist shudder in pleasure and wanting to cum.

"MORE! MORE!" She moaned

"I'll give you more, my Beta Bitch." Greer moaned happily, grabbing Krystal's tits and let them bound in her hands. "AH! Oh, yes! You're so soft!"

"Cumming! Cumming!" Krystal screamed

Krystal squirted on Ship and on Greer's waist, feeling her body shudder in ecstasy as she was fucked

"Ship...I think you're our new favourite toy." Greer smiled, almost cumming herself from Ship's insertion into her own pussy.

 _"I AM very adaptable."_ Ship chuckled.

 _"Like this."_ She said, filling Krystal with some fake sperm

"AH!" Krystal moaned, feeling the fake sperm fill her pussy

"How did you do that?" Greer asked in shock

 _"I've picked up a few ideas from the internet and I've 'evolved' in a sort of way."_ Ship answered.

"Good to know." Greer panted.

"So...Much..." Krystal panted, falling back into Greer's arms

"Shh...You did well, my Beta." Greer kissed her cheek

"But you need to clean your Alpha."

"Yes, yes, My Alpha." Krystal whispered, crawling off Greer and began to clean her with her tongue.

She was on her knees, running her tongue over both of Greer's strap on's

Both Greer and Ship moaned gently, loving the movements of Krystal's tongue lap against them.

 _"Ohhhh... Yesssss..."_ Ship moaned as her eye rolled up _"That feels SO good! Like a strange massage! Oh! Oh! Right.. right there! Krystal! Yes! So good!"_

'I love these two.' Krystal thought lovingly.


	29. BeforeTheBirthdayPart2,TheDayBefore

**Guest March 2nd:** Yes, Krystal is a princess because of her mothers... so? Being a princess is a SOCIAL thing, heck Krystal is not even the next in line of ANY of her kingdoms. We brought it up because the family is famous partially because of the royalty thing, explaining why so many people were going 'gaga' and focusing on the family  
Also yes Krystal has a lot of power because of her Omnitrix, and she HAS the Nemitrix (which she can't use but also makes her a bit primal)... again, so? So?  
You seem to have a big problem with Krystal being submissive in her sexual relationship with Greer... _**HOW**_ is that a problem? Krystal enjoys being like that WITH Greer. Because Greer has a very strong and 'controlling' personality, especially in bed. So she is submissive in bed. As you said she is equal with everyone else in her relationship... that is because each girl is **different**.

 **Guest893** : Glad you like it.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Soon. SOOOOON!  
And as I said, we have NO PROBLEMS with you doing your thing in reviews. I am just asking you to NOT make it blocks of text so WE can tell who is speaking. You know, starting new lines every time someone new is talking

 **mgasmsms** : 'don't worry, not even me can say no to a good Kamen Rider or Super Sentai.' You mean 'not even I'... yeah. Sorry if I come across as a dick  
And yes, roughly 4 references.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Maybe yes, maybe no.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Are you? *chuckle*

 **Mighty TAB X** : Ship lives in Krystal's Omnitrix. The extra-dimensional characters...are 'okay'. It just seems that you were going a bit overboard. Dial it back a bit and it'll be fine.

 **jasongd** : Thanks very much.

 **Guest Chapter 28 March 2nd** : Yes, Krystal IS a princess, because of her step-mothers lineage. We've explained this in earlier chapters and in 'Ben's Harem' (Give it a re-read. I recommend it.) But her being the 'beta' in her relationship because it's still early days and she doesn't mind it.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey guys, here we go! It is nearly time for Krystal to have a bit of a party!

Also I am setting up a poll on my profile on if you would want to see a story based on Atem, Scout, Luna and ML-E once Krystal's Harem and James' Harem 2 are finished, please vote on that!

Now here we go everyone!

 **PARTY!**

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 26: Before The Birthday Part 2, The Day Before  
**

* * *

TwoTwo was looking over shelves with a worried look on her face "Oh... hell. God!" She bit her thumb in worry "I need to find a present! It's her birthday and I can't find a damn thing!" TwoTwo whispered to herself. Yeah, birthday shopping for Krystal's present. When they were kids it was easy, just a few toys for play dates and it would be enough...now it was insane. Heck even when they were dating in the early teens it wasn't too hard "Damn it..." She frowned, holding her head in her hands "What do I do?"

She looked at her phone, seeing the time and date. She hadn't gotten long...She NEEDED something. She'd been struggling for weeks. Krystal birthday was in two days! 'What can I get her? It's not like **I** can be her-' TwoTwo thought '... Why do I suddenly feel stupid?' She gave herself a facepalm and sighed "Where's the ribbon?" She was thinking of all the stuff she could do. She imagined being wrapped up for her, maybe being a sub for her? Maybe some toys and some special food? She'd have to work quickly to get it right though. Luckily this was her specialty "Now...Let's see what I can do." TwoTwo rubbed her hands.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We are now with Cerise, finishing her day at the castle; she was excited to see Krystal again. She and Krystal needed to set up the meeting but... They were seeing each other again! 'It's been some months...I can't believe we're seeing each other again.' She thought as she walked out of the castle. She was so excited! She didn't notice a trail of liquid flowing down her thighs. She walked the streets, going to Krystal's home. She stopped, slightly intimidated by the large house "Oh...My goodness." She whispered, nervously shaking as she was about to knock on the door. It was bigger than the castle she worked at!  
Well her castle WAS an 'ambassadors castle' but still!

"Okay...Just...Just knock." Cerise whispered, getting her nerves... And the door sprang open, Cerise nearly getting trampled by excited younger Tennyson's "GAH!" She screamed, falling back to the floor

"Huh?" The Tennyson kids blinked as they stopped their rampage

"Um...H-Hello. I-I'm Cerise." Cerise introduced herself, almost cowering at the children

"Hi Cerise!" Luna greeted

"Oh, hello Luna." Cerise answered

"You know her?" Scout asked

"Yep! She's Krystal's girlfriend!" Luna smiled

"Oh, sorry Ms Cerise. Allow us to help you up." Atem apologized as he and Scout helped them up

"I... I'm her friend who is a girl, yes." She nodded nervously

"Oh." Luna frowned lightly

"Krystal isn't here at the minute." Scout pointed inside

"What?" She asked as she felt like her heart would break

"She went out." Atem answered. "If you want, you can wait here until she comes back."

"O... Okay." She nodded

"Would you like a drink?" Scout offered

"Please." She nodded. The kids let Cerise walk into the house, being as polite as their mothers had taught them.

"She seems nice." ML-E whispered to Luna

Luna smiled and nodded, giving a gentle wag of her tail before her eyes clouded over _"Beware the butter."_ Luna mumbled before the fog faded from her eyes

"'Beware the butter'? Luna, are you okay?" ML-E asked in worry, confused at the prophecy her sister just gave

"It looks like a silly production." Scout shrugged

"That DOES happen sometimes." Atem nodded "Just random pointlessness."

"Yeah, I guess so." Luna answered, laughing nervously

'They're so well mannered...so happy.' Cerise thought gently and smiled lightly 'They must have been raised very well.'

* * *

*With Krystal*

Krystal was panting on Greer's bed, she was a panting mess, her pussy filled with fake cum and her lovers smiling at her. Ship had pulled away from Greer, the two happy "That was some great work, Ship." Greer praised her love-partner

 _"You to Greer. Excellent work."_ Ship nodded

"How're you feeling, Krystal?" Greer asked

Krystal just gave a response which was a mix of burbling, happy groans and unintelligent words but also a smile "Hehehe."

 _"She's fine."_ Ship answered

"So, where were you two going?" Greer asked

 _"Going to hang out with Krystal's friend although neither of them had set a date, time or place to meet up."_ Ship explained _  
_

"Oh? Who is it? Anyone I know?" Greer asked

 _"A handmaiden to that ice cream alien species."_ Ship further explained

"Whoa, she sounds awesome." Greer chuckled with a smile.

 _"She's cute."_ Ship nodded

"I hope to get to meet her." Greer smiled. Ship nodded in agreement

"Hmm...Did I forget something?" Krystal mumbled as she regained normalcy. She shrugged, pulling herself up slowly

"Back to the land of the conscious?" Greer joked.

'You laugh...but it'll be my turn, next.' Krystal thought sexily

"Do you want a shower, my Beta?" Greer asked

"Please." Krystal pouted cutely. Greer and Ship smirked at each other before they threw a bucket of water onto Krystal. Krystal yelled in shock, Greer's bed was now soaked but at the same time, Krystal's clothes had now become see-through "Hey!" She glared

"You said you 'wanted a shower'." Greer laughed

"Assholes." she frowned

"We know." Greer and Ship smiled puckishly

Soon all fun and games ended as the girls got showered, changed and left "Thanks for the date, Greer." Krystal waved as she and Ship left and she was clearly joking

"Love you too, Krystal." Greer chuckled, kissing her cheek

Krystal sighed gently, leaving the house back home. She wanted to calm down. Ship was walking next to her, chuckling "You are an absolute minx. You know that; right?" Krystal spoke aloud

 _"So you always say."_ Ship answered _"But you loved every second."_

Krystal rolled her eyes but...yeah, she nodded "I guess if IS nice to be the submissive one sometimes." Krystal nodded

 _"I think you can get used to it."_ Ship encouraged cheekily

Krystal rolled her eyes again, almost getting dizzy by it before getting back home. She used her keys, easily letting the two in. Inside, she saw something she didn't expect "Cerise!" Krystal blinked, seeing Cerise sitting in the living room

"Krystal." Cerise smiled lightly... And gasped as she was suddenly hugged

"Awe..." The kids smiled, seeing the sight, happy

"I-I came over." Cerise blushed; feeling embarrassed at Krystal suddenly giving her a hug

"Oh, right. We were meeting up today." Krystal laughed nervously, breaking the hug "Sorry. I got... Caught up."

"It-It's okay. I'm used to waiting." Cerise answered with a small blush

Krystal frowned in worry but didn't argue or say anything else "So, what would you like to do?" Krystal asked with a smile

"Um...I-I'd like to go shopping." Cerise admitted. "Or...just...just hang out?"

"Sure." Krystal nodded

"You're going out again?" ML-E asked

"Yeah." Krystal nodded. "Don't cause trouble." The kids pouted at that, showing that no other adults where home 'Hmm...I can't leave them here...' Krystal thought. 'Can't do any sexy time with Cerise...But with that, WOULD be overkill on the first date.' "Okay, how about you come with us?"

"Yes!" They cheered

"But no rough-stuff. Okay?" Krystal clarified.

"Promise!" The kids answered.

"This...this seems fun." Cerise commented kindly

"Yeah." Krystal smiled

So, the Tennyson Children and Cerise left the house to go to the mall, it wasn't going to be anything extravagant but it was a good start for a date... And Krystal was expecting chaos.

* * *

*With TwoTwo*

The dancer appeared in a familiar space station above Earth "Hello? Anyone home?" TwoTwo asked, calling out

"TT!" A youthful voice cheered, pattering towards her

"Oh wow! Hey Sarah!" TwoTwo smiled, seeing a toddler. A small girl with blue fur and a large furry tail dressed in a white and black outfit was running towards her

"TT! I can walk!" Sarah cheered, waddling towards her.

"Sarah, hold-Oh, Hi TwoTwo." Shar spoke

"Hello Shar." TwoTwo smiled "And Sarah, that's amazing. You are so smart!"

"Best mums." Sarah answered happily.

"That she is." Shar chuckled "So TwoTwo, what can I do you for?"

"I want to see your wife." TwoTwo nodded

"Oh, sure. Come on, Sarah." Shar answered. "Eunice, we've got company!" She called out

"Coming Mama!" Sarah smiled

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Oh, hey TwoTwo. What brings you here?" Euince smiled as she ran in, revealing herself. She had shorter blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a full body white uniform in the style of Ben's old shirt. She hugged TwoTwo lightly and smiled "So, what brings you here?" Eunice asked

"I want something for Krystal's birthday." TwoTwo nodded

"Oh, something exotic or handcrafted?" Eunice asked. "Cause you might have a better chance of-"

"I want the formula." TwoTwo said, interrupting. The look on Shar's and Eunice's faces was priceless. Only to add to that, that Sarah didn't know what they were talking about.

"You want... _THE_ formula?" Shar asked, repeating the request.

"Yes." TwoTwo nodded

"No." Euince said simply

"Thank you, I-Say what?" TwoTwo began happily before stopping abruptly

"I said no." Euince said simply

"But why? Why can't I-?" TwoTwo asked, wanting an answer

"TwoTwo, that formula GRANTEES pregnancy!" Euince frowned "You are both too young! You have your dancing carrier! Krystal wants to be a hero like her dad! Neither of you can afford be pregnant for 9 months, then spending several years raising the child!"

"But I-" TwoTwo wanted to answer back, but was caught out. Eunice was right...neither could afford the responsibility at this point. Hard to argue with the logic of a woman who's the smartest being in several galaxies but... She wanted this! She wanted Krystal to feel good, to be happy! "Gods, I'm an idiot...I just wanted to give her a gift." She mumbled under her breath. "I LOVE her!"

"I know." Euince nodded and hugged her

"Eunice...what do I do?" TwoTwo asked sadly

"TT." Sarah reached out

TwoTwo smiled and picked the toddler up with a hug 'I guess...we can wait a while longer.' She thought kindly

* * *

*with Krystal*

The kids were sitting in the play section of the mall, keeping themselves occupied while Krystal and Cerise were talking. They were sitting down and eating food, Krystal having a bacon and cheese burger and Cerise having a chicken salad with a milkshake "This is nice." Krystal smiled

"It's simple...But, you're right. It's nice." Cerise agreed, almost nursing her food.

"You not hungry?" She blinked

"I...I'm fine. I just...I have a strict plan." Cerise answered honestly, though it seemed like she was hiding something.

"What?" She blinked

"N-Nothing I-I just eat at certain times." Cerise admitted. "I...I have a schedule."

"Why?" Krystal frowned

"My work...My Queen." She answered without giving too much away.

Krystal frowned in concern at that "I see."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring the mood down." Cerise apologised, before her stomach grumbled lightly. She looked down in embarrassment, taking a bite of her food

'Cerise.' Krystal thought sadly, seeing how much Cerise was trying, but honestly struggling with breaking her routine. She hated seeing her like that

Over by the kids, they were coming out of the play area...when Scout saw his 'Friends' again. He hadn't seen them since that time they were stealing and he wanted nothing to do with them. He just kept his head down and hoped they didn't see him. He even hid behind his siblings, which helped since he was more of a 'middle' height "Scout? What's wrong?" Atem whispered, seeing his brother hide.

"It's them." He mumbled

"'Them'?" Luna asked, turning to where Scout was pointing and saw the group of alien kids

"Yeah." He nodded

"We'll get going. Don't worry." Atem reassured him

"Hmm..." ML-E frowned, seeing the kids that scared her brother

 **ZOOM!**

"Huh? Where did-?" Scout whispered

Soon, a loud commotion shouted in the store the boys were in; ML-E blurred out of the store, leaving the boys who scared Scout in a daze and their stolen stuff exposed on their person.. They were also tied up and such

"WHAT THE HELL?" The store owner shouted, seeing his stock being pilfered by the young boys.

"ML-E." Scout whispered in amazement and respect.

"I got your back bro." ML-E smiled

"Hopefully you don't get in trouble." Atem nodded

"Crossing my fingers." ML-E answered, doing so.

Krystal ate her burger, humming happily at the taste "Hmm...That's a good burger." Krystal hummed contently and rubbed her belly

"You are beautiful." Cersei nodded

"Oh...Thank you, Cerise." Krystal smiled

"Huh?" She gasped with a blush

"You're beautiful too." Krystal answered

"Really?" She blushed

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." Krystal answered so Cersei just kept blushing "So, what do you want to do next?" Krystal asked

"I don't know." She shrugged

"Well, maybe we can catch a movie or something later?" Krystal suggested

"Sure." The white skinned alien squeaked

"Great." Krystal answered, kissing her cheek gently. Cerise's milk-white skin got a small strawberry hue blush about her cheeks. Krystal, being curious, licked her cheek playfully "Huh... You DO change flavour." She blinked and smiled

"S-Sorry. It...I just-It happens." Cerise apologised

"It's cool." She smiled

"Really?" Cerise asked, blinking quickly

"I already told you; yes." Krystal responded "And I don't lie... normally."

Cerise blushed again, shrugging into herself. "Thank you."

Krystal nodded with a chuckle, her siblings running towards them "Hey, looks like they're ready to head back." Krystal pointed

"I see." Cersei frowned gently

"Don't be like that. Maybe we can go out again tomorrow?" Krystal suggested

"I...I'd like that." Cerise smiled gently as the kids arrived.

"Ready to go?" Krystal asked as she and Cerise had finished talking

"Yeah." The kids answered collectively.

"See you later Cer." Krystal waved as she left with her siblings

"Bye." Cerise waved back, still blushing and left for the castle. She felt so happy 'Thank you, Krystal.' She thought, her heart a flutter


	30. Birthday Part 1, Presents

**Mighty TAB X** : Wade, the prophecy was 'Beware the BUTTER'. BUTTER. The dairy product. Not all of Luna's prophecies are super relevant, some are just random.  
Meanwhile MTX, TT and Krystal have been together for YEARS. They know each other so well that getting presents for each other is VERY hard because they can easily guess what the other has bought them. Also... they are teenagers.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yeah yeah *waves hand*

 **mgasmsms** : She is the smartest in three, arguably five, galaxies.  
But the entire point of the formula IS to make pregnancies happen, 100% guarantee.

 **Guest893** : I did not have time over Saturday, Sunday and Monday so I uploaded the chapter as quickly as I could when I had time.

 **Vaderz** : Maybe.

 **Lonestar88** :  
1- Krystal is payed to work with the Plumbers.  
2- Her family has basically all the money. They do not give her a giant allowance but it is more than enough as she saves most of it.  
3- As you said, most parents... meanwhile we have 10 parents as said parents, most of them being royalty and such. This is FAR from 'most parents'.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Mighty TAB X** : Well, when you're in love with each other that much, you want to express it. And good work keeping those two in line.

 **Vaderz** : Wait and see.

 **Korin Dragoon** : Yeah, you'd think that.

 **Lonestar88** : Well, that DOES bring into question of 'Hero Duties vs a small job' Ben tried it out once and it didn't go well. But we DID establish back in 'Ben's Harem' that Ben gets paid with the Plumbers. Krystal also has a similar job.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I hope you all like this chapter, it is gonna be a few parts and debuts something special and new for Krystal... yeah you all know what it is.

Also if any of my readers are Digimon fans, be sure to check out my latest story:  
 **Digimon Adventure 02 Twist Of Time**  
It is a retelling of Digimon Adventure 02 except with Tai replacing Davis and showing how everything changes if you remove just one character. Also Tai gets with all the hot Digimon girls you would expect so... *shrugs*

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 27: Birthday Part 1, Presents  
**

* * *

It was the next day, a special day for a certain girl: It was Krystal's birthday!

Krystal was sleeping peacefully, hugging her pillows. She was dreaming of her own lovers: TwoTwo, Greer, Ms Alisha, Ship and Cerise...Though not necessarily in that order and certainly nothing innocent 'Yeah...that's it...' She thought perversely. She giggled naughtily, rubbing her head into her pillow but all dreams had to come to an end...when a certain pink/purple armoured girlfriend slid into her room.

TwoTwo was silent and crawled onto the bed like a sexy panther 'Good morning, love.' She thought, lifting her mouth-piece up and kissed her on her cheek. She began to kiss over Krystal's neck and cheeks to make her wake up

"Hmm~" Krystal moaned happily, thinking her dream was becoming real. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, sitting up "Hmm...Huh?" She mumbled looking around and saw TwoTwo by her side.

"Morning, Birthday Girl." TwoTwo grinned

"Morning." Krystal mumbled

"Sleep well?" She asked casually.

"Yeah...brilliant dream as well." Krystal nodded

"That's good." TwoTwo smiled and kissed her

"Hmm~ Good morning to you too." Krystal chuckled, letting the kiss break

"Family asked me to wake you up." The dancer explained

"Makes sense...*Yawn*. Give me...five minutes to get dressed." Krystal asked

"Okay." TwoTwo smiled and sat back, waiting

* * *

*Downstairs*

"You think TwoTwo managed to wake up Krystal?" Hope asked

"The question is how long they will keep is waiting." Ben chuckled

"If Krystal knows what's good for her, she'll be up soon." Looma answered, putting down a...very heavy present.

"... Do we wanna know?" Helen joked

"It's what my father got me." Looma answered simply and with a little pride while the others blinked and shrugged

"Okay, is everyone in position?" Gwen asked

"Ready!" The kids answered, waving from their spot. That was when they heard the squeaking of the stairs

"Quick everyone!" Ben spoke. The family nodded and began to hide

"The lights are off?" Krystal chuckled

It took a few steps more to the bottom of the stairwell and the family leaped out from their covers **. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"** The family cheered

"Ah!" Krystal yelled as she jumped into TwoTwo's arms. She was expecting it but still, sudden stuff can be surprising

"I gotcha." TwoTwo laughed

"Hi Krystal." The kids waved

"Hi." Krystal laughed as she was set down, hugging her siblings

"Morning sleepy." Attea smiled

"Haha." Krystal rolled her eyes, hugging her

"Hey, baby girl." Ben smiled, hugging his daughter "Happy birthday." He whispered into her ear lovingly. In order to make both Krystal and James to feel special and important they had their 'birthdays' be on the days they were found while the day Big Chill gave birth was a memorial Day to the other babies that did not make it in the world. Ben even spent time naming them all.

"Thank you, daddy." Krystal answered back.

"Presents!" Kitty cheered

"Yes Kitty, presents." Gwen chuckled

"Thank you Kitty." Krystal smiled, taking the present and unwrapping it. The present was actually a book, an empty one. It was a photo album "Aww. Thanks Kitty." She smiled

"Our turn." Luna handed over a soft present.

"Oh, really?" Krystal asked. She took the present and opened it calmly, smiling

The present was a new sweater, but it was a 'make your own' sort. On the front of the sweater was a picture of the Omnitrix, a bunch of stars and number 10 on the back "I love it!" Krystal smiled happily and laughed

"We made it." Scout spoke, pointing to ML-E, Atem and Luna

"And I love it." Krystal repeated as she hugged the four

"Awe..." The babies smiled, giggling.

"Here you go, princess." Hope spoke, handing over a small box

'I wonder what THIS is?' Krystal thought as she continued to open her presents. It took a while to open them all. Some being smaller gifts and Looma's massive present, being a specialised weight training kit. She had gotten some rather amazing presents overall but lastly was the gift from her father.

It was a near arm sized box wrapped in blue and green

"I wonder what it-Oh my god." Krystal asked as she unwrapped the paper, seeing the gift inside

It was a new Omnitrix!

The device was sleek and would go from the wrist to halfway down the forearm. It was all a sleek dark blue with some black lines across it, making it look like an inverted Ship. Atop the wrist part of the decide was a Matrix symbol, the classic hourglass, in a navy blue however it seemed to be embedded in there with no way of turning it. Meanwhile there was a second Matrix symbol, exactly like the first, near the end of the device. The device also had a lot pointing out in an almost spike, clearly meant to go on the back of the hand as a brace. And finally... There was a digital watch screen, which currently showed nothing, between the two Matrix symbols

"Happy birthday." Ben smiled

Krystal's eyes watered as she saw her new matrix...And she gave Ben a great big hug. Words failed her, so this was a perfect compromise

"Meet the New Generation Omnitrix, or its official name: the Omegatrix." Ben smiled as he hugged her

"The Omegatrix? Really?" Krystal giggled as she whipped her tears away

"It's an awesome name." Ben chuckled

Gwen quickly coughed with a smirk "'Overkill', excuse me."

"So... What does this do?" Krystal asked

"Well it's just like your old Matrix but a few new features." Ben smiled "First off, it is DESIGNED for Ship to live in. She can appear on the screen, or the screen can show a map of even bring up a digital clock." Ben joked slightly at the end, the device DID have the feature but it was a joke about how the Matrix's look like watched but could never tell time "Also, there is now no need to dial in aliens. Ship can change you automatically from inside the device, or you could use verbal or mental commands to transform. Meanwhile Ship can operate the second operating system to give you enhancements from other aliens, like you two do now but more streamlined and the Omegatrix actually helps that work."

"Oh my god!" Krystal whispered, hearing all that her new Omegatrix could do

"Happy birthday Krystal." Ben smiled

"Thank you...Thanks, everyone." Krystal smiled, sniffing happily.

"... When do we get Watches dad?" Scout asked, unable to help himself. The family blinked at Scout's innocence but the adults laughed gently at it. Ben shook his head slowly and rubbed his son's head.

"When you're older on your birthday's" Ben promised. Scout nodded, getting excited by the prospect of owning their own Matrix.

"Ship, ready to move out?" Krystal joked, getting her current Matrix off her arm.

 _"Huh? What?"_ Ship snorted as she was woken up

"We've got a new home for you." Krystal chuckled

 _"Not the shoe box..."_ Ship answered sleepily.

"Huh?" The family asked

"Nothing, she's not much of a morning person." Krystal answered

 _"You don't say."_ Ship deadpanned

Krystal rolled her eyes with a smile. "Get in the watch, Ship."

Ship grumbled and exited Krystal's current Omnitrix to go into the Omegatrix. _"WHOA! It's like a mansion in here!"_ Ship exclaimed

"And it is now DNA locked." Ben smiled "If ANY other Galvanic Mechamorph or similar alien tries to get into the watch... Let's just say they won't."

 _"Really?"_ Ship's eye widened happily.

"Yep. Meaning you can leave any time and no worries if anyone trying to mess with it." Ben shrugged "Also, considering the Omegatrix's functions leaving an opening like that would be dangerous."

"Good thinking." Krystal chuckled, looking at her old Matrix on her arm and began to take it off...But as she did, she felt that sense of nostalgia.

She twisted the dial several times. Three turns back, two forward, a half circle back, one forward, three back, a full circle forward. The Omnitrix have a small 'hiss' like noise as it opened, disconnecting from her arm and unfusing from her skin painlessly. Her arm tingled, feeling fresh air on it once again as Krystal felt her blood pumping harder now her watch was not regulating her biological connection to the Codon Stream

"Wow...I almost forgot what my forearm looked like." Krystal joked lightly. "...It's REALLY pale."

"Well it HAS been covered up since you where ten, tan lines are expected." Selene joked

Krystal chuckled and handed her old Omnitrix to her father, then she slid on her new Omegatrix. It instantly shrunk down even more than skin tight, seemingly becoming one with her skin it was that flush and sleek "Whoa. That-that's kinda new." She laughed lightly, though a little nervous. She ran her hand over the device and her flesh, feeling no dip. Like it was part of her skin "So cool." Krystal smiled "It's like it isn't even there!"

"That was the plan and design." Ben smiled while messing with his own Matrix, the Ultimatrix 2.0, and removing it

"Ben, what're you doing?" Gwen asked

"You didn't think I just made Krystal a new Matrix, did you?" He laughed lightly

"You made one for yourself?" Isis blinked

"Yep." He nodded

"Oh boy." Selene rolled her eyes and facepalmed jokingly

Ben replied by shrugging, putting the two old Matrix's into a box "I'll disassemble these tonight." He explained

"Good thinking." The family answered.

"Dad, can I go and try my new Matrix out?" Krystal asked

"Of course." He laughed "Just don't break anything." Ben answered

"I won't." Krystal answered, going to the backyard, with the kids following her. They were all excited to see what Krystal's new Omegatrix could do! "You ready, Ship?" Krystal asked

 _"As I'll ever be!"_ the Mechamorph answered

"Okay, dealer's choice." Krystal smiled, ready for Ship to transform her

 _"Here we go!"_ Ship smiled, shuffling the aliens before changing Krystal into a random alien.

In a bright flash of blue, Krystal had transformed into Speed Queen "Whoa! Nice choice." Krystal smiled

 _"Of course."_ Ship answered

She stretched, smiling "Let's try another." Krystal answered

 _"Okay."_ Ship answered, switching to Rose

"No problems." Krystal nodded "And VERY fast! Let's try this out!" She grinned "Hey, can someone set up targets please?"

"On it!" Scout answered, pressing a button which raised up a series of dummies, that were covered in leaves.

"Ready Ship?" Krystal asked

 _"When you are."_ Ship responded, eager to try out her new home.

"Game, start!" ML-E called with a laugh, that being her 'start signal'

Rose began to use her vine whips against the dummies, knocking them down with ease; then quickly shifting aliens, turning into K9 to attack as the dummies rose back up. As she began to slash with her claws, extra arms made of Emerald's diamonds appeared via Galvanic Mechamorph 'pools' that appeared on her body, assenting as large spiked clubs

"Whoa! Cool!" The kids called out

Ship transformed Krystal into Cleopatra, Krystal's Thep Khufan form. As she extended her arms she she gained blades of fire, kept safely from her bandages thanks to the blades seemingly able to move freely along her near infinitely stretchable bandages "Whoa, this is a new combo." Cleopatra commented

 _"Want another one?"_ Ship asked

"Go for it!" Cleopatra nodded, changing into an...Ectonurite making the kids gasped, seeing the new alien

It had grey paper-like skin with a single blue eye on the side of her head, her teeth were jagged and yellow with black lips, a blue pointed witch's hat on her head, dressed in dark blue and black striped shirt. Her tail was curled over with a metal clip. Lastly, her hands were clothed and clawed

"Ghost Freak." Gwen whispered in slight fear

"Whoa...W-Wait...Ship? What alien is this?" Krystal asked, her voice sounding almost distorted and hissing.

 _"An Ectonurite."_ Ship explained _"Recently unlocked."_

"Okay...So, let's try and test this form out." Krystal spoke

 _"Let's go!"_ Ship nodded

Krystal flew in to attack the dummies, but due to her inexperience with this alien, her hands phased through it. "Okay, THAT'S new. I can go see-through and phase through things."

 _"Like your Nechrofriggeon form?"_ Ship asked

"Yeah, but...this...This feels awkward. No depth perception." Krystal answered

"Mummy...Krystal looks scary." Luna whispered, backing up.

"I guess it is." Selena agreed

"Let's try this." Krystal spoke, using her tail to attack...not really effective, so she focused her claws to attack while keeping them solid "Wow. This form is weird." She commented

 _"I'm sure you'll get used to it. Let's choose someone else."_ Ship answered, changing alien to Emerald

"Ah, I love this one." Krystal smiled

 _"I knew you would."_ Ship smiled, giving her Stinkfly wings.

"Really? Buzz-Buzz's wings?" Hope asked

"BuzzBuzz?" Atem giggled

"Sh-Shut up! I came up with it when I was your age!" Krystal blushed at the nickname she gave her Stinkfly. At least she was able to fly, making Emerald MUCH more mobile "Well, it's a little clunky...But I'll adapt." Krystal answered.

"Atta girl, Krystal." Ben called out, smiling proudly before he called out "Ship! Try out some random new forms!"

 _"Okay, I'll try!"_ Ship responded, letting Krystal float down before transforming, turning into a new alien form. A Transylian. Another Anur Alien.  
Krystal's new form was wearing a dark blue dress with green-tinted skin, she had two slim but powerful conductors on her back. Her hair was a black ponytail with a white stripe going down the side, fingerless leather gloves, metal and leather boots and her Omegatrix logo on her chest. Also we now finally got a good look at the Omegatrix symbol. It looked like a diamond

"Whoa! This-This is awesome!" Krystal spoke "I feel supercharged!" With a laugh Krystal unleashed a massive blast of lightning all over the area

"DODGE!" The kids yelled, moving out of the way

Luckily the house did have protections for this, shielding the family from the shock, but the younger kids where still shocked... Not literally _"Careful, Krystal!"_ Ship spoke

"Oops! Sorry!" She blushed and stopped "How about we try another? I think Elektra isn't good for right now."

 _"'Elektra'? Yeah, sure. Okay, here we go!"_ Ship spoke, transforming Krystal into her version of Cannonbolt.

She looked basically the same as any other member of the species, only her white skin was pale blue and the shell was dark blue "Wow, okay. Can't wait to see what this one will do." Krystal smiled

"She acts like she hasn't seen that form a million times." Fifi chuckled

"Seen but not used often." Ben answered. "She gets dizzy, remember?"

The others shrugged at that, smiling at seeing Krystal so excited **"Rollout!"** She called out and rolled into a ball, crushing the dummies in her path.

"That the name or just her yelling?" Luna giggled

"At this point, could be both." Hope answered, looking at Ben

"...What?" Ben asked, more looks going Ben's way "What?" He asked

 _"New one!"_ Ship spoke, changing Krystal into another alien

"Gah!" Krystal yelled as she landed face first. It was a Jury Rigg alien, only it was wearing goggles, a blue jumpsuit and blue gloves. Plus, girl. Yeah, that was a given "Okay...So, this one is the gremlin-one; right?" Krystal asked

 _"Yep. Real good builder according to this things data."_ Ship said from inside the Omegatrix

"Neat. I wonder what I could make?" Krystal pondered

 _"Apparently almost nearly anything."_

"Cool!" Krystal smiled, thinking of ALL the possibilities. Not all of them she could say in front of her siblings or parents

 _"Want to make some up?"_ Ship asked

"Sure." Krystal nodded, quickly grabbing some twigs, stones and long grass to make a make-shift catapult. She smiled, standing back calmly "Okay, heads up." She spoke, pulling back the grass and shot off a stone at the dummies. "Effective...But not very durable."

TwoTwo sighed, sitting down with a smile "Oh, hey Aunt TwoTwo." Atem spoke, seeing her

"What? I'm ignored." She chuckled with a smile

"Sorry." Atem frowned, feeling bad about ignoring her.

"It's fine." She smiled

 _"Okay, one last one?"_ Ship asked

"Go for it!" Krystal answered, transforming into a TO'KUSTAR!  
She was giant; roughly 25 foot tall AT LEAST! Her body was mainly white with blue triangles on her forearms. Her body was very formed and curvy, the alien looking like a hot woman wearing a skin tight suit although it was clear that wasn't the case. Her legs where mostly blue, from her feet to her knees, with her feet having a curved almost shoe-like appearance. She had the Omegatrix symbol between her breasts, a large blue triangular design covering her shoulders and chest. Her face looked very similar to Ben's WayBig from when he was 16 however Krystal's form had a smaller fit with two other fins down near her cheeks. Finally she had some blue find that almost looked like shark fins coming out of her shoulders  
"Whoa! Okay! Look out below!" She called out.

"Oh...She looks ADORABLE!" Fifi smiled, cooing gently.

"Sista, sista!" Betty reacted happily seeing her. Fifi pressed a button in her bracelet as she ran outside, holding Betty. And in a small purple flash the two grew. Soon the two Mutated To'Kustars brew to, and past, Krystal's height. Almost like a mother and her two children...Which they were.

Krystal smiled and took Betty in her arms, still amazed at her new form "This feels amazing." Krystal laughed

 _"Ready to change back?"_ Ship asked

"Yeah, sure." She nodded. Fifi took back Betty and clicked her bracelet, the trio of the soon shrunk to human size. Krystal returned to her human form, smiling "There we go, I think that's enough for today." Krystal answered

 _"True. Don't want any accidents."_ Ship agreed

"That was awesome!" Scout smiled, seemingly getting a fire back in his heart.

"Glad you all enjoyed it. I think we've got the rest of the day off." Attea spoke

"Because we need to get ready for dinner." Ben smiled

"Yeah?" Krystal asked excitedly

"Of course, everyone get ready." Ben ordered politely

"We've got a few hours." Gwen reminded

"Ah...Sorry. Just...Ah-ha...Just got ahead of myself." Ben apologised

"I thought **I** was supposed to be the excited one, daddy." Krystal joked

"Oh hush." He laughed nervously. The family rolled their eyes and headed inside.

*with Michelle*

Michelle was back from visiting her mother on Anodyne, she had grown stronger in that time and also wondered how Krystal was doing. She was rather upset that she couldn't be there for Krystal's birthday but she was prepared to make it up to her "Are you ready for more training, Michelle?" Her mother asked, in her pure Anodite form

"Of course." Michelle nodded, looking a bit scraped up

"Good, because I think your constructs are coming along nicely." Her mother responded, giving praise "You will be an amazing Anodite."

"Thanks Mum." Michelle answered with a smile, getting back up. She began to manifest the energy in her hands, visualising a weapon of construct of sorts "Let's do this!"

"Atta girl! Now: HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" Michelle's mother smiled and proclaimed, creating a large construct from mana

"RAH!" Michelle yelled as she charged. Michelle's mother smiled, shooting back her constructs at her daughter, seeing how determined she was and was proud

* * *

*elsewhere*

The queen of the Lewodan's sat on her throne, smiling as a slightly yellow Lewodan wearing military gear walked in "Ah! Captain Buta'r! It is good to see you!" She smiled

"It is good to see YOU, My Queen." Captain Buta'r bowed respectfully.

"Tell me, how are our plans?" She asked, crossing her legs

"Excellent. They're coming along." The Captain answered

"Perfect." She smiled


	31. Birthday Part 2, Family Dinner

**Guest893** : Krystal got a new MATRIX.  
Omnitrix- Omni Matrix  
Ultimatrix- Ultimate Omni Matrix  
Omegatrix- Omega Matrix  
That is how the naming scheme works. They are Matrix's not 'trix's  
... glad you liked the chapter

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** The Queen isn't, at least not anymore.

 **Vaderz** : Ben's new Matrix is the Biomnitrix.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : They are, but there's always a few bad apples.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Yeah, it's an important day for her. And that's a good name for her Ectonurite form.

 **Vaderz** : Good name, but maybe it could be 'Hippolyta', based from Greek myths.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of Krystal's Harem! One chapter left of Krystal's Birthday after this. *nods* Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 28: Birthday Part 2, Family Dinner  
**

* * *

"Whoa! We're here!" Krystal smiled, seeing the restaurant they were going to. She was dressed in a rather nice blue dress, looking like snow

"I'm glad you're wearing that dress, Pup." Selene smiled, wearing a regal navy blue dress but it wasn't like overly frilly.

"It's funny to see Krys in a dress." Luna smiled, wearing a a long sleeve pink dress

"And it's funny to see US in fancy stuff." Scout answered, wearing a formal purple kid's tuxedo, much like an Incursean battle armour but...more formal. Attea was wearing an ankle length purple dress with slits to her knees and a transparent green scarf

"I think we look very nice." Atem answered, wearing a golden and black tuxedo with an Eye of Horus moniker on his right chest pocket

"That we do." Isis smiled, wearing a fancy black dress with golden accents

"I hope that we're not too late." Looma asked, holding Skarlet in her arms. Both were wearing a black and red suit and trousers.

"Of course not." Ben assured, wearing a black suit with a green tie

"It's a shame James isn't here." Gwen commented

"He's off saving the world or being with his own family." Ben answered

"What are you talking about?" James asked as he walked up behind them

The family froze...Slowly turning around and saw him.

Standing tall, wearing a dark blue jacket with a black shirt, dark blue jeans and black leather shoes. His hair blue hair was trimmed and he had no stubble "Hey." he waved

"JAMES!" Krystal and the kids cheered, hugging him

"Like I was gonna miss my little sisters birthday." James smiled, hugging her "The others can't make it, busy with our own stuff and all. But they can spare me for a night."

"Thanks for coming home!" Krystal cried happily.

"Hey, no tears. Okay?" He asked, wiping them away.

Krystal sniffed and chuckled. "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to."

* * *

*insert pause of universe*

 **CRASH!  
BANG!  
BOOM!  
SMASH!  
WHAM!  
*cat screech*  
**

 _We apologise for that stupid joke/reference. The person who made that joke has been hit over the head and put in the naughty corner. Please enjoy the rest of the chapter._

* * *

*Back in the universe*

"Well, if this isn't a sight." The familiar voice of Kevin Ethan Levin laughed as he walked over

"Uncle/Kevin!" The Tennyson's responded

"What's happening, kids?" Said Osmosian smiled, wearing a black suit and trousers with a white button shirt. With him was his wife Turbine and his son Devlin **.** Turbine was wearing a black dress with sleeves, while Devlin as wearing a miniature version of his father's tux "Hey, we weren't missing the big 18." Kevin smiled, hugging Krystal

"Hi Krystal." Devin waved, using his free arm.

"Hey Devi." Sam smiled at the child, the same age as Skarlet and the other young ones

"He's been excited for this for a while." Turbine commented.

"Hopefully he behaves." Kevin laughed

"Pwomise!" Devin answered cutely

"Like we'd believe that." Euince smiled as she arrived via teleportation "Sorry Shar and Sarah can't be here, Sarah's feeling sick."

"Oh, that's a shame." Krystal frowned, but she understood. It was just one of those things.

"Euini!" Kitty cheered, seeing her sister

"Hey Kitty!" Euince smiled, taking her sister from Gwen and holding her up "Oh WOW you've gotten big! Hey Mum."

"Hey." Gwen smiled

"I think that's everyone." Hope nodded, holding Alex

"Amazing...almost all the family here." James smiled, seeing his extended family.

"Yeah, we missed ya squirt." Kevin joked

"Yeah, I missed you all too." James nodded. Krystal smiled, glad her family was together as they entered the fancy restaurant

"Yes?" The waiter asked, seeing the family enter.

"Table for 'Tennyson'." Ben spoke respectfully.

"Yes, sir. Right this way." The waiter bowed and had other waiters lead the charge. The family almost booked half the restaurant due to the numbers. The place more than welcomed this, however, and pulled out all the stops to make the place look amazing for the most famous family in the universe

"Whoa!" Devin gasped, seeing all of this.

"Easy son, don't get TOO over-excited." Turbine spoke

"Ladies and gentlemen, your seats." The waiters and waitresses spoke, getting the chairs for them

Each of the family sat at their seats, Krystal at a special spot, surrounded by her family; like she was the most important one here. Because right now, to them, she was  
The family were given menus and time to choose, while also been given jugs of water while they selected their meals plus bread sticks  
Lots. And lots. Of bread sticks.  
Scout was grinning and devouring the bread sticks, especially as he had been complaining about being hungry the entire way over here

'Scout.' Attea rolled her eyes, seeing her son devour the appetizers.

"Scout, don't fill up on bread sticks." Ben warned

"Hm?" Scout asked, his mouth nearly filled with breadsticks; making his younger siblings giggle.

"Your starters?" The waiter asked "And any drinks?"

"We will have the shared prawn platter." Gwen said, nodding at Fifi

"Your spicy chicken wing challenge for my starter." James and Krystal said together. The two Necrofriggian children quickly looked at each other and chuckled.

"I'll take the pate." Attea added

"Hmm... I'll have a salad." Hope nodded

"Chicken nuggets please!" ML-E grinned

"Um...The...the fish please?" Luna asked

"I'll have a salad too, please." Atem added

"Chicken wings." Scout nodded quickly

"Some carrot sticks for him." Turbine said for Devlin "I'd just like the soup."

"I'm fine." Kevin nodded

"You sure?" Ben asked

Kevin just shrugged. "I'm not much of a 'starter guy'."

"Hmm... I'll just a solo prawn please." Ben nodded

"Of course." The waiters and waitresses answered, writing this all down "Will that be all?" Or would you like to order your mains now?"

The families looked at each other and muttered "Five minutes for the mains, please?" Ben asked kindly

"Of course. And drinks?" Requests for juice, wine and soft drinks were asked. Though Kevin insisted that he'd have only water, he was the designated driver. Same with Ben "Very well, we'll get those ready for you while you decide your dinners." The help answered before walking off

"Man, this'll take ages." Kevin joked to Ben

"What do you expect; it's a bit family get together?" Ben smiled. Kevin nodded; taking a drink and let the kids talk among themselves.

"So, getting better with spicy foods?" James asked with a smile

"Yeah, kinda been craving it recently." Krystal laughed

James chuckled lightly. "First time I ate spicy food with my friends...I burned tongues off." He reminisced

"Really?!" Krystal gasped and giggled

"Yep." James smiled "Although Kori and Kom can handle it rather easily."

"Kori and Kom...Your WIVES?" Krystal inquired

"Yeah. They are aliens whose powers are based on solar energy." James nodded

"Sounds like a match for us." Krystal answered. "We ate solar plasma when WE were younger."

He nodded in agreement and smiled "So, what have I missed since I was gone?" James asked kindly

"Not much, only been a few weeks." Ben shrugged

"Oh, okay." James answered, with a small sighing smile. "I'm just glad I didn't miss this one."

Krystal nodded and hugged her brother lightly "Are you all ready to order?" The waitress asked

"I think so." Gwen nodded

"He'll have a child's cheese burger, no salad." Attea said, pointing to Scout "And I'll have a steak, medium rare."

"A share platter of ribs for me." Helen smiled

"I'll take a steak, well cooked." Looma added

"A... This thing." Fifi said, pointing to a fancy looking meal she could not say the name of

"Lobster Thermido raux crevettes with a Mornay sauce, garnished with truffle pâté and brandy. A bold choice." The waiter spoke

"... Okay." Fifi blinked

"Same for me." Hope nodded

"Of course." The number was doubled to accommodate.

"I'll take the fish and our son will have the burger." Turbine spoke, pointing to Devlin

"I would like Fish and chips, please." Atem nodded

"Same please." Luna asked

"Adult sized burger!" ML-E grinned

"ML-E." Helen sighed

"I need the calories." She pouted

"Just...Please be considerate when eating." Helen answered

"I'll try." She mumbled

"I'll have a medium cooked steak with some fries." Ben said with a smile

"Yes, sir." The waiters and waitresses answered, getting all the requests

"Hmm..." Krystal and James hummed, not knowing what to get for mains

"I don't want something spicy twice in a row...Maybe...The fish?" James mumbled

"Sounds for you." Krystal nodded, wanting something else

"Hmm. I'll have the fish, please." James asked

Krystal narrowed her eyes, trying to decide what she wanted "Hmm...This one." She pointed to a meal. It was a roast chicken dish

"Very well. Your starters will be here shortly." She nodded

"Thank you." The family answered, waiting patiently for their food.

"So... how's work, Uncle Kevin?" James asked

"It's pretty good. I've actually gotten an addition to the garage." Kevin smiled

"Really? Any new customers?" Gwen asked

"A few. But mostly some repeat customers." Kevin answered "We've been making good profit though."

"AND, we've gotten that extension for the house." Turbine added

"Oh really? A place for Devlin to play in?" James asked

"Yeah." Kevin nodded

"Never mind about us, how's married life for YOU?" Turbine asked with a smirk,

"I...err...It...It's different. Good, but-but different." James admitted, feeling a little flustered

"We getting Grandbabies soon?" Hope winked

James almost spluttered in his water. He was frightened in shock from that comment.

"Yeah James, am I gonna be an aunt soon?" Krystal grinned

Euince simply coughed with a slight frown

"I meant again!" Krystal assured

Eunice nodded once and gave a small smile.

"Well, I-" James flustered over his words, feeling nervous about being put on the spot "... Changing subject, how're the girlfriends sis?" He said suddenly

"Awe." The family groaned a little, though they knew it was just honest teasing.

"We're fine, thanks." Krystal answered

"Really?" He asked, genuinely curious

"Well, yeah. I'm still seeing them and it's going alright." Krystal answered, blushing

"Sounds like you're living the high life." James answered, feeling better now that the heat was off him.

"Yeah." Krystal nodded

"How's school going?" Turbine asked

"It's fine. My grades are good." Krystal answered

"Higher than 'B's' and a few 'A+s'." Gwen smiled

"Mama Gwen..." Krystal blushed

"She's doing MUCH better than me." Ben answered, feeling proud.

"Not a hard task Tennyson." Kevin snickered

"Yes?" Most of the family said at once, everyone having the same thought of annoying Kevin at the same time. Hey, they're family

"Got you there, honey." Turbine chuckled

Kevin grumbled, but smiled "I was asking for it." he admitted

"Ah, looks like the starters have come." Isis spoke with a smile

The waiters arrived, putting the food down in front of them. The kids licked their lips and smiled seeing their meals. The adults placed napkins on their laps in case they spilled anything. Kevin sighed gently and waited as he didn't want anything yet

"So... How's school kids?" James asked his siblings. Each gave their answer to their brother. Saying how it was going okay or that it was difficult. Atem didn't mention about how he was going to grade jump just yet, he thought he could tell him later, maybe back at home "That's good." James smiled "Any new friends? Any boyfriends or girlfriends?"

"Nope/no/nuh-uh." The kids responded, while blushing

'Uh-huh.' James thought to himself while smiling 'Guess they're still too young.' He thought

"Oh wow, THAT is a big starter." Krystal whispered as she saw hers and James' platter

"Here we go." James smiled, covering a wing in the mildest sauce to start the challenge. He knew he could win this, but where was the fun if you don't work your way up to the hottest "You ready, Sis?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ready." Krystal smiled, the two taking a bite out of their wings and groaning happily as the taste filled their mouths. Ben chuckled at the sight that his son and daughter were bonding. The starter course soon passed as everyone ate and shared small talk, the family soon waiting for their mains when...

"Wait, Krystal! You've got a new Omnitrix?!" James gasped

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Haha. What do you think?" Krystal asked, showing it off

"It looks cool." He nodded, looking in amazement

"Thank you." Both Krystal and Ben answered together

"Huh?" James blinked, looking at his dad

"Dad, made the Omegatrix. I think he's taking the 'cool' comment as a compliment on the design." Krystal answered

"DAD made this?!" James gasped

"Yep." Ben chuckled with a little pride

"Wow." James blinked

"Yep." Krystal chuckled, tucking into her spicy chicken pieces

"... Dad, where's the Ultimatrix?!" James blinked and gasped

Ben chuckled with a shake of his head. "I'm replacing it."

"Huh?" James blinked

"I guess you've got questions, ask away son." Ben responded.

"Well...Just...First off; WHY?" James asked

"It was getting old fashioned." Ben shrugged

"But it was iconic!" James answered. "It's what made you, YOU!"

"James, before I had the Ultimatrix, I had the Omnitrix. A small green wristwatch. And before then it was a grey and white chunky watch. It's fine." Ben assured "Heck when I first found you I had the original Ultimatrix, the one I've been wearing the past few years was a new/upgraded model that Azmuth and I made. I've got plans."

James looked at his father and nodded, sliding back into his seat. "Sorry, dad...I...I guess I got used to you wearing one thing I forgot." He apologised

"It's fine son." Ben assured

"Want to go to the next stage bro?" Krystal asked, changing the subject

"Sure." James nodded, pouring the next sauce on his chicken. Soon the starters where finished, the plates being picked up and taken away

"I'm full!" Scout frowned happily

"I hope you've saved room for dinner. Cause you HAVE ordered." Attea smirked

"You shouldn't have eaten all that bread." Euince teased, poking Scout's cheek

"Nyeh." Scout stuck out his tongue out, though not at its full length

"Scout, don't be rude to your sister." Fifi said suddenly

"Sorry, Mum." Scout apologised, retracting his tongue

"Here are your mains." The waiter nodded

"Thank you." Each of the family answered, taking the plates and smiled seeing their meals being put out for them. They began to eat once more, drama beginning of course

"So, how're things in your universe?" Kevin asked, wiping off some food from Devlin's mouth with a napkin

"Mostly peaceful." He shrugged "Besides a few problems."

"Whoa, sounds boring at times." Kevin responded, chuckling gently

"Life here can sound boring sometimes." He shrugged as a counter

"You've got us there, son." Ben answered

"Diplomatic talks are SO boring." Selena agreed

"I agree with you there, but they have to be done." Isis answered. The other royal mother's nodded in agreement, all humming

'Huh...guess I'm not missing much.' James thought.

"Want a taste, sister?" Atem asked kindly, offering his meal to Luna

"Please." She nodded kinda excited. Atem handed over a fork-full of food, letting Luna eat it "Nom." She smiled, tasting it and blushing

"Good?" He smiled. Luna nodded and hummed approvingly.

'Those two.' Krystal thought and giggled

"Excuse me, I need the toilet." Hope spoke, leaving the table.

"TMI, Honey." Gwen smiled. Hope just rubbed Gwen's shoulder for a second with a smile, walking off. The dinner soon continued, Scout was struggling with his since he was already full.

"... One more mouthful." Attea sighed "Have one more mouthful and we'll call you done. But no desert."

"Yes, Mum." Scout answered, doing so...but he was honestly struggling. He was chewing slowly, falling against the chairs back

"Good boy, you did well." Attea parred her son's head

"Thank you." he nodded

"So...I take it everyone doesn't want dessert JUST yet?" Ben asked. Everyone shook their heads, confirming they didn't want a desert "Alright then, I'll go and pay." Ben answered, standing up. 'Ooh, bad idea.' He thought feeling a bit light headed

"You okay?" Isis frowned

"Full stomach and quick movement. That's all." Ben answered. Everyone else nodded in understanding "Right, Excuse me everyone." Ben spoke, leaving to pay the bill

The rest of the family, with kids in arms from full bellies, began to leave the restaurant, the younger ones yawning tiredly "Heh, got to love the kids being sleepy." James smiled gently

"They're quiet." Krystal agreed with a cheeky laugh

"True." Gwen nodded. "It's been lovely to see you James,"

"You to." He nodded, hugging her

"Do you HAVE to go?" Krystal asked

"Got just a city to defend and people who need me." James smiled "But hey, I can stick around for another few hours." Krystal sniffed happily and hugged him. 'Awe...' James thought kindly. He rubbed her back, smiling

"Okay, I'm...oh." Ben spoke, coming from the restaurant before shutting up, seeing his two eldest children hug. He smiled at the sight, feeling so much pride

"It's good to see them still getting on." Helen whispered, riding next to her husband

"They've been near inseparable since they were born." Ben nodded "They've grown so much."

"That they have. Kevin, we're heading back home. Do you want to come back for a coffee?" Hope called out

"Sure." Kevin nodded

 **BOOM!**

"WAAAA!" Some of the younger kids screamed and cried, the older kids glared and perked up hearing that loud noise.

"Oh...damn it!" Krystal hissed

They looked out and saw some criminals robbing a fancy store, the criminals being different aliens with power armour "What're they wearing?" James asked in confusion and somewhat disgust

"Grr! Those...jerks!" Krystal growled.

"Hero Time?" Looma asked Ben

"No Ultimatrix." Ben shrugged, showing his bare wrists and smiled "I'll leave this to them." He said as he looked at James and Krystal

"Us?" They blinked in shock

"Yeah. Show me what you can do." Ben smiled "I trust you."

The two eldest children smiled and nodded. "Sis, after you." James offered. Krystal nodded, the two running out of the restaurant

"Great haul, let's get outta here." One of the aliens spoke

"We can see that." Krystal grinned, standing in front of the thief's with her arms crossed

"What the-Tennyson!" The aliens shouted

"TennysonS." James corrected calmly

"Now... **It's Hero Time**." Krystal grinned

"Oh shit." The aliens gulped seeing Krystal transform using her Omegatrix. Ship got to work, transforming Krystal into Amazon. The transformation to a Tetramand was quicker than before, but there was something different about Amazon. She was armoured in black and blue gladiator armour that was made with a Galvanic Mechamorph coating including a Roman Centurian helmet. Amazon punched her hands together, grinning "Alright, THIS is gonna be fun." Krystal smiled

"Meep." The aliens gulped

James nodded and smiled 'Cool.' he thought. He reached down and activated his Matrix. In a flash, he had transformed into SoulFire, his Tamaranean form he got from Koriand'r his first wife. He looked mostly the same but with orange skin, red hair and purple markings on his face. He wore an armoured purple shirt that was completely sleeveless, the shirt cut in a way that showed off a bit of his muscular chest, with armoured purple pants and silver boots. He had some silver bands around his wrists acting as gauntlets and around his right upper arm was his Matrix with its four pronged claws. Finally the whites of his eyes and his irises where both yellow, his irises being an almost gold colour

The robber aliens and even Amazon were in awe and complete confusion on what this alien was supposed to be. Their general facial expression was: what the fuck?

"Whoa, new alien bro?" Amazon asked

"Of a sort." SoulFire smiled. "Ready?"

"Always." Krystal nodded. The two cracked their knuckles and glared at the aliens.

"Crap." The robbing aliens gulped


	32. BirthdayPart3,NightOve,BlastToThePast

**Lonestar88** : James was told during his last visit.

 **Mighty TAB X** : They where being embarrassed by their family, of COURSE they where blushing

 **duke** : There are not THAT many characters but I will list all the characters in the Authors note

 **Vaderz** : Ben is still making his new Matrix. And no

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Just random aliens.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yep, he did. The aliens in the suits were generic robbers.

 **Vaderz** : Ben's MAKING his new matrix, it takes time to make something that intricate. And the whole 'Atem/Luna/Scout' lover triangle thing...MIGHT be a bit much.

 **duke** : No, not really. If you want, we'll give a list for the kids in the next review answers.

 **To everyone who said 'Great chapter':** Thank you very much.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Sorry for the delay everyone! My wifi has been down all week! I rushed to get this out on time

We end the mini-Birthday arc... and start a new plot line!  
Whoop!

Now, as Duke asked, I will list all the characters quick

 _ **Krystal Tennyson-** our heroine, the half Nechrofriggeon child of Ben Tennyson. The other half... basically every other species in the galaxy_

 _ **Ship** \- the Galvanic Mechamorph that lives in Krystal's Matrix, giving her back up by allowing her to technically use two aliens at once. She is also one of Krystal's lovers_

 _ **Ben Tennyson** \- our old famous hero, biggest hero in the galaxy_

 _ **Gwen** \- we know who she is_

 _ **Isis** \- the ruling Pharaoh of the Thep Khafin's, one of Ben's lovers_

 _ **Selene** \- the queen of Luna Lobo, Isis' childhood friend. Another of Ben's lovers_

 _ **Hope** \- also known as Charmcaster, also Ben's wife_

 _ **Helen-** Formally known as Helen Wheels, a Plumber Magister. Half XLR8._

 _ **EightEight-** The Sotoraggian woman, formerly an assassin. Ben's wife_

 _ **Looma** \- queen of the Tetramand's, Ben's wife_

 _ **Attea** \- Empress of the Incarsian Empire, Ben's wife_

 _ **Fifi-** A 'Way Bad', uses technology made by Azmuth to shrink to normal human size. Ben's wife_

 _ **Atem-** Ben and Isis' son, 9 years old. VERY smart_

 _ **Luna-** Ben and Selina's daughter, born at basically the same time as Atem. Dyslexic_

 _ **ML-E -** Ben and Helen's gamer daughter, 8 and 1/2_

 _ **Scout-** Ben and Attea's son, 8 3/4_

 _ **Skarlet-** Ben and Looma's 2 year old daughter_

 _ **Alex-** Ben and Hope's 2 year old son_

 _ **Ken-** Ben and EightEight's 2 year old son_

 _ **Betty-** Ben and Fifi's 2 year old daughter_

 _ **Kitty-** Ben and Gwen's 3 year old son_

 _ **TwoTwo-** EightEight's younger sister, Krystal's lover_

 _ **Greer-** a half Androplexian woman, a school friend of Krystal's, Krystal's lover_

 _ **Ms Alishia-** Krystal's principal, also her lover although at the moment it is just a physical attraction at the moment_

 _ **Cerise-** Krystal's friend, the handmaiden of the Lewodan queen_

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 29: Birthday Part 3, Night is Over, Blast To The Past  
**

* * *

It was a few hours later, the Tennyson family were now back at home with most of the kids in bed. James and Krystal were having a drink together outside "Hey, great work out there." James smiled

"You two." Krystal nodded with a grin. The two siblings continued to stare out at the night sky, standing there with drinks in their hands. It was nice. Simple. Easy. Just two siblings enjoying each other's company

Brother and sister enjoying the peace before they went their separate ways again

Inside, the parents looked at their kids and relaxed. "Even a universe apart, they're still happy to see each other." Hope spoke

Ben nodded, tucking Alex in "Goodnight son." Ben whispered, kissing his forehead. The two parents left the room and gently closed the door.

"How do you think he'll be?" Hope asked

"He'll be fine." Ben assured

"That's reassuring." Hope answered

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." Ben answered

"I guess...So...Making mini-Omnitrixes for the kids." Hope asked

"Yeah, Scout DID put me on the spot." Ben sighed gently "But they were all bound to have them one day."

"If the kids are getting Omnitrix's, I'll be VERY concerned." Helen spoke, wheeling up to them

"For the kids?" Hope asked

"No, for the bad guys." Helen answered

"I'm not giving them out like candy." Ben assured "I'll give them their watches when I think they are ready or if they need them... And they will get Omnitrix's like the one I had as a kid, maybe streamlined a bit, locked to ten random aliens besides the super dangerous and/or powerful ones."

"That actually makes me feel a little better. I don't want ML-E running around with Celestialsapien powers." Helen answered

"...ONE suggestion?" Gwen asked as she overheard the conversation.

"Sure. I'm welcome to them." Ben answered, wanting to hear Gwen's suggestion

"Can you make 'human' one of the random aliens?" Gwen asked

"Why?" Isis asked

"I think it'd be a surprise for them. Like for Krystal being in HER human form." Gwen thought.

"...You're thinking of those times I turned into 'Grey Matter' when I wanted 'Four Arms' aren't you?" Ben asked

"Maaaaybe." She smiled

"I'll make 'human' an '11th' form they can go into without draining their time limit, still able to go into other forms." Ben replied

"Thank you." Gwen kissed his cheek.

'I wonder what Luna would look like in HER human form?' Selene thought to herself as she had always been curious

"What're you thinking, Selene?" Isis asked kindly.

"Just what might be." She shrugged

"Oh, okay." Isis answered

* * *

*with Krystal*

"..." Krystal was silent as she looked at the night sky before she gasped yawned 'What a day.' She thought as her mouth closed and rubbed her eye. 'I've got a lot to catch up with, for Cerise, TT and Greer...heck even Ms Alisha.'

"Tired?" James teased gently

"Yeah. You?" She responded with a smirk

"A bit." He shrugged

"Yeah, we've had a long day." Krystal answered. James just nodded again, before chuckling "What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking of the kids...Asking for an Omnitrix of their own." James chuckled as he explained

"Yeah... We never had to ask." Krystal said, now sounding sad. She and James needed these devices to live because of their organic connection to the Codon Stream, their DNA being tainted. They didn't deserve it, they didn't earn it. They had to be given it to keep them alive... She felt privileged and guilty. Heck when they found James, his Matrix had to be surgically fused with his body. He was stuck with his Ultimatrix until he died. But her? She could change Matrix's whenever she wanted

"Hey, Hey...no tears. What's wrong?" James asked, giving her a hug

"It's nothing." She assured with a laugh

"Alright. I've got to say: I DID like your new look. Dad and Ship did a good job." Hands praised his sister

"Thanks." She smiled happily

"No problem. I better. Get going." James spoke

"It's late. Stay the night." She yawned

"Okay. Just as long as my bed hasn't been taken over." James joked

"Nope. Your room has been left alone for whenever you visit." She nodded

"Thanks sis." James chuckled before stretching. "I'll head off now. Happy birthday again."

"Thanks." Krystal nodded. With that, James left Krystal on her own. But filled with familial love from those words. Krystal looked back at the sky, back at the moon 'Best birthday yet.' Krystal thought kindly before falling asleep right there

* * *

*The next morning*

Outside, Krystal was sleeping on the floor of her house. Covered in mildew and still in her dress. Ship had wrapped around her, acting like a blanket "Hmm..." she mumbled, pawing at the sun trying to get some more shut eye. She rolled over and pushed her face into Ship

 _'Good morning, Krystal.'_ Ship thought gently

"Morning." Krystal mumbled

 _"Sleep well?"_ Ship asked

"Yeah...I slept on the roof didn't I?" Krystal answered before realising.

 _"Yes."_ Ship teased

"Urgh, mum's gonna kill me." Krystal groaned, her head in her hand

 _"Which one?"_ She joked

* * *

*downstairs*

"Where's Krystal?" EightEight asked, taking a bite out of some toast...and sounded PRETTY ticked off

"Calm down, she is most likely asleep." Ben assured

"If she snuck out to mess around with TwoTwo again, I SWEAR...!" She grumbled.

"Why're you mad? I thought she had your blessing." Attea answered

"Personal satisfaction over family. It's all I'm thinking." EightEight answered. The other parents understood what she said and sighed but, coming through the roof was Krystal, in her Necrofriggian state

"Hi." She laughed nervously

"The roof." The parents rolled their eyes with a relaxed sigh.

"Yeah." She laughed nervously, turning human again

"Sleep well?" Atem asked, after taking a mouthful of cereal.

"Yes I did." Krystal smiled at her little brother

"Good." James yawned as he walked downstairs "Hmm... Forgot how soft a Kickin Hawk feather bed was."

"Morning bro!" The kids got up and hugged him

James chuckled, huffing his siblings "Hey kids."

"It's like a swarm of cute." Krystal commented

"You leaving after breakfast?" Selene asked as she ate

"Yeah, I don't want my friends worrying about me." James nodded "Or my wives and lovers. Or my students."

"... Students?" Gwen and Hope blinked, some pride growing

"Well, yeah. I've got students. New members of the Team I'm part of." James nodded "We started a New Teen Titan's, helping young heroes come into their own."

"Wow, sounds awesome." Luna smiled

"What does 'Titan' mean?" Scout asked

"A Titan is a powerful being. The gods before the Greek god's. A symbol of power." James explained

"Whoa..." Scout's eyes widened...as cute as it was, Scout's eyes WERE a little creepy.

"It also means something really big." Krystal added cheekily

"...I call dibs on my To'kustar being called Titan." James quickly spoke giving a chuckle.

"You've already got that form?! Damn it!" Krystal huffed "I only unlocked it yesterday."

James chuckled and let go of the hug "Sorry sis, too slow."

"We are proud of you son." Ben assured

"Thanks." James smiled. He sat down, one more dinner with his family and then he was off home. '... That's strange.' he though, but didn't frown. This was not his home anymore, that was with his lovers and his friends. This place... His family... THEY where home. Not this place, or this world. Visiting his family? That was now like going 'home for Christmas' where you visit your parents. But the Titans? That tower, those people, where HIS home... If that made sense. 'I guess I've just grown up a bit.' he thought

Krystal, meanwhile, was doubting herself again 'I want to be a hero like dad... It's been my dream since he found me.' she thought 'But... But... I did not earn my Matrix like my siblings will. I am not bound to it, like James is. And he... JAMES is a hero. He is out there fighting crime, saving the day, teaching other young heroes. Me? I mess about with my lovers, have sex and sometimes punch a bad guy or two... I don't deserve to even dream to be like my father.'

Gwen seemed to pick up on the vibe between the two siblings...and said nothing. She was going to wait until they were alone. Individually, of course, as they were separate problems

"Alright kids, I bet you need to go to school now." Fifi spoke

"But Mama Fifi, we want to see James leave!" ML-E whined

"Don't worry squirt, you guys can visit me whenever you want." James assured

"Yeah?" ML-E asked with wide eyes.

"Definitely." James nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And with that, James began to get ready to go back to his universe...His HOME.

"Don't be a stranger, alright?" Ben spoke, after hugging his son.

"Promise." James nodded. The portal began to open which lead to James' home. "Try not to cause TOO much trouble." He joked

His family smiled and waved as James left to his friends and team mates "Bye James." The family waved goodbye. The portal closed, James waving until the very last second

"He's changed so much." Attea sniffed happily. "A TRUE warrior."

"A mighty, just warrior." Looma nodded in agreement

"You two." Hope smiled gently. "Oh, look at the time. We've got to get going."

"Huh?" they blinked

"School, school!" She urged, using magic to move the kids to get them ready

"Okay! Okay! We're going, Mama Hope." ML-E answered

"Krystal... Can I talk to you in private?" Gwen asked gently

"Huh? Oh, yeah...O-Okay Mama Gwen." Krystal nodded. Gwen nodded and lead her away

Back inside, Gwen and Krystal sat in the living room. Krystal's calm facade was gone and she was looking sad "What's wrong?" Gwen asked

"Wrong? N-Nothing's wrong. Why would you say-?" Krystal asked, deflecting the statement.

"Krystal." Gwen sighed sadly, looking at her with kind understanding "What's. Wrong? You can tell me."

"I...I don't think...I'm a good hero." Krystal admitted

"Why?" Gwen asked

"Mum, I was HANDED this!" Krystal raised her left arm to show her Omegatrix. "James is fused with HIS. He's off being a hero, teaching, being a better person...what have **I** done? Just fucked around with my girlfriends and coasted off of dad's fame! And the KIDS?! They are going to EARN their Matrix's! I didn't earn this, I was given it because Dad wanted me to have it! I'm not dad, I didn't deserve this dream!"

Gwen was silent for a few moments before she began to snicker

"What? What's so funny?" Krystal asked, sniffling gently after confessing.

"You think... Ben deserved the Omnitrix? That he earned to be a hero?" She said, laughing softly as she calmed down "That he was always a great hero?"

"Um...Yes?" Krystal shrugged gently and flinched as she heard her mother laughing.

"Oh Krystal." Gwen snickered gently, smiling as she calmed down "You've always looked at your father with rose tinted glasses."

"I-I have? You mean dad's NEVER been a great hero?" Krystal asked

"Oh, he HAS been a great hero and has grown into one." Gwen assured now 100% calm and just smiling "Do you know how your dad got his Omnitrix?"

"Of course. Everyone does." Krystal blinked

"Then how about you tell me?" She smiled

"It started when..." Krystal started before her eyes widened

"An alien device did what it did, stuck itself upon his wrist." Gwen finished for her, quoting the famous song about her husband "He got his Omnitrix because it fell from the sky and he stumbled across it, the watch attaching itself to him."

"Wait...'Stumbled'? As in-" Krystal asked

"'As in', it was an accident. It was meant to go to our Grandpa Max." Gwen answered "Ben didn't get his Omnitrix from some tragedy, some trial. He got it from dumb luck. As shown by that alternate reality, I could have gotten the watch. And Ben ALWAYS being a great hero? That is rose tinted glasses that only a loving daughter could see."

"Oh." Krystal whispered and slumped in her chair. "Does that make me dumb?"

"No Krystal." Gwen assured, hugging her "You're his daughter and you love him, of course you'd see your dad as his best all through his life. But want to know one of the first things he ever did with the Omnitrix? Went Ghostfreak and broke into a store just to play a new video game."

"...He stole a video game? As Ghostfreak?" Krystal asked. 'Which one's that?'

"No he didn't steal it, he just played it." Gwen explained "A game that no one was supposed to play. He broke into a restricted area after scaring everyone off JUST to play the game early as it was coming out in a few months."

"Oh, dad..." Krystal groaned slightly

"He was ten." She nodded

"When I was that age, I just liked cycling through my old matrix." Krystal mumbled

"Exactly." Gwen smiled "You were more mature than him, in a way. Ben only really became a great hero... Honestly, after he found you. Yes when he put the Omnitrix back on he was more serious, took everything as big as possible. But he did slowly get arrogant, he was over-confident... You grounded him. Made him grow up. Be a father."

Krystal smiled gently at that last comment; she was the lynchpin that helped her father become the man he has now become... She felt confident

"Feel better now, Krys?" Gwen asked

"Yes." She nodded gently

"Atta girl. Now, are you gonna go out today?" Gwen asked

"I think so." She nodded

"Well, just make sure that you go to school okay?" Gwen teased

"Yes, mum!" Krystal pretended to groan but smiled

Gwen laughed and hugged her

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal and the kids were now at school, it was getting on for lunchtime and Krystal was in the middle of having a sandwich. She was at her high school, enjoying herself 'Hmm… This is nice.' She thought. She looked up at the sky, thinking back to her mother's words. Like her father she had not earned her powers or her chance to be a hero. Like her father she hadn't chased after being a hero, she let it come naturally and helped when trouble was known to her. She felt confident, that she could do this.

"Hey Krys." TwoTwo smiled, landing next to her

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Krystal smiled

"I wanted to visit." TwoTwo shrugged

"And it is a good thing you did." Professor Paradox nodded

"GAH!" The two jumped in their seat.

"Uncle-Professor Paradox? What're you doing here?" Krystal asked. The reason for the 'uncle' part, is because since the Multiversal battle between Ben 16-1 and her father, Paradox has become sort of an 'honourary uncle'

"My, are you not happy to see me?" Paradox asked

"It's not that it's not good to see you, Uncle Paradox...But WHY are you here?" Krystal asked

"Why am I normally here?" He sighed sadly "Someone is trying to mess with time. Your father's time line."

"What? No...No, not again!" Krystal gasped and answered

"Back when he was ten." Paradox nodded

"Okay. Where do we start?" TwoTwo asked

"The alien is a Galvanic Mechamorph called Malwear." Paradox explained, pulling out a pocket watch and pressing a button

"'Malware'? I've not heard of him." Krystal answered, as they teleported through time.

"Not surprised." He shrugged, the three falling through time

"So what's he like? I mean...I can only guess that he isn't the nicest of people." Krystal asked

"A bit insane and power hungry. He isn't a very deep or interesting bad guy." Paradox shrugged

"Oh...Okay. You ready, Ship?" Krystal asked her Omegatrix's AI Mechamorph

 _"Of course."_ Ship grinned

"And why am I here?" TwoTwo blinked

"Some support never hurts." Paradox shrugged

"Oh, am I just that? 'Support'?" TwoTwo asked, feeling insulted

"TT, TT. No. He didn't mean that." Krystal answered

"Your blasters would be useful." He blinked

"Oh... You meant long range support." TwoTwo blushed

"Yeah, exactly." Krystal nodded. "Oh, Uncle Paradox, one question."

"Yes, you'll be brought back to school at the exact moment you left." Paradox answered calmly, knowing what Krystal would say in advance "Oh, and mind the step." He grinned

"What-? WHOA!" Krystal asked before tripping up. She and TwoTwo where basically falling from the sky!  
"GAH! PARADOX!" The two screamed as they neared the ground


	33. Back To The Beginning!

**Mighty TAB X** : Would you like a Jelly Baby?

 **Vaderz** : May 19th

 **thewittywhy** : It will be just what she needs.

 **jasongd** : LET'S! DO! THE TIME WARP! AGAIN

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** And finally finish a long awaited plot line.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : *In Doc Brown voice* Krystal, we need to head back! Back to the Future!

 **Vaderz** : Thanks very much. Mine is August. Won't specify though.

 **thewittywhy** : Yep, it's gonna be fun

 **SouthernPunk216** : Yeah...About that...Grey and I have a BAZILLION story ideas cropping up in our minds all the time and we forget about our older stories. Be reassured we HAVE finished the story, but we've yet to edit it.

 **Mighty TAB X** : *ahem*! What about our own residential Time Lord? *Points to Grey*

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Just so you know this chapter might come off as random filler but do not worry, it is leading to something *grins*

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 30: Back To The Beginning!  
**

* * *

"Oh, and mind the step." Professor Paradox grinned as he stood atop Krystal's school's roof with said Tennyson daughter and her lover TwoTwo

"What-? WHOA!" Krystal asked before tripping up. She and TwoTwo where basically falling from the sky!

"GAH! PARADOX!" The two screamed, before using their devices, TwoTwo's jetpack and Krystal transformed into her Necrofriggian form to slow the descent. They landed carefully, seeing it was night and they were in a forest

"THAT...was scary." TwoTwo panted in fright, clutching her heart

"A bit." Krystal agreed

"So...where's Malware and your younger dad?" TwoTwo asked

"No idea." Krystal shrugged

"Well, the best place to start is getting out of this forest." TwoTwo answered. That was when something fell from the sky!

"Incoming!" Krystal called out, pushing TwoTwo out of the way. They heard the explosion a bit away from them, instincts making Krystal protect TwoTwo

"Looks like it was over there." TwoTwo pointed out

"Yeah." Krystal nodded, being on top of TwoTwo

"Um...You can get off me now." TwoTwo answered

"Why?" Krystal smiled gently.

"Cause your dad might be in trouble and I don't want to fade out of existence." TwoTwo deadpanned

"Ah. Right. Later?" Krystal responded

"Later." TwoTwo nodded, the two getting up from the ground. The two ran off into the forest, coming to a clearing. They saw a smoking silver pod, sitting g in a crator. And coming from the bushes was a brown haired ten year old boy with green eyes wearing a white and black shirt, greenish brown cargo shorts and some sneakers "Whoa." TwoTwo and Krystal whispered.

"Dad..." Krystal thought to herself. 'I looked so much like him.'

"Your dads a kid." TwoTwo stated the obvious, unable to help herself. But could you blame her? The biggest badass, the most famous hero of the UNIVERSE was stood there as a ten year old child who looked nervous to even get close to silver orb embedded in the ground

"We can't get too close; the Omnitrix will have to attach itself to him. Otherwise, we cause a paradox." Krystal whispered

 _"Plus, you're ours."_ Ship added cheekily

"Not now, Ship." Krystal answered with a sweat drop. The two sat back, watching this historic moment. The watch that started it all off, emerged from the silver orb, leaping off its pedestal and latched itself onto Ben's left wrist.

Ben began screaming, waving his arm around comically "AAAAAHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Oh god." TwoTwo chuckled This... can't be real."

"Da~d." Krystal blushed in embarrassment. It was almost like watching a documentary or a historical parody, only in person

"This is hilarious." TwoTwo smiled, recording everything with her helmet

 _"I can't believe he was like this."_ Ship added in wonder, seeing the great Ben 10 as just a... normal kid

Krystal nodded, seeing parts of herself and ALL of her siblings in her younger father. Only in different forms

'The smarts, kindness, experience...All that sort of stuff.' She smiled, seeing echoes of his attitude and traits in his siblings  
She saw James' kindness and heart hidden behind a bravado that her older brother did not have.  
She saw Scout's impatience and want to prove himself.  
She saw ML-E's over excitement and quick thinking.  
She saw Luna's wonder and curiosity.  
She saw Atem's analytical abilities, even if her younger faster was not as smart as his son.  
And she could see elements of more of her fathers traits appearing in her youngest siblings  
She could see Alex gaining his father cockiness, Skarlet was getting a similar hunger for adventure, Betty was inheriting his generosity, Ren was clearing getting his father's quick wits and Ben Jr has as coming across as a much more times down version of her father.  
And herself? ... She got her father's desire to do the right thing and to help people

"Whoa, okay. This...This is new. I wonder-?" Ben asked pressing the dial of the watch. His finger slowly pressed down on the watch... And then there was fire... "GAH! WHOA, WHOA! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!" Ben, now transformed into a Pyronite, which would later be called 'HeatBlast'. The two teenage girls had to hold back their laughter, smiling "But...I'm NOT on fire. How-? No way...I'm LIVING fire!" Ben laughed excitedly

"We should get moving." Krystal whispered

"Yeah, I don't want to be here if he sets the place ablaze." TwoTwo answered... Darn it TwoTwo

The two turned around beginning to leave before they heard a great noise.

 **FWOOSH!**

"TT." Krystal began to speak

"Yes, Krys?" TwoTwo responded, sweat dropping slightly

"The forest is on fire; isn't it?" Krystal asked seriously and dread

"I think so." TwoTwo nodded slowly, the fires crackling around them while Ben was trying to put out the fire with fire.

"Just great." Krystal sighed gently, turning to her girlfriend who in turn looked back.

"Run?" TwoTwo asked

"Run." Krystall nodded

The lovers took hold of each other's hand and took off running 'Bad day, bad day, bad day!' The two thought, rushing out of the forest, hoping to outrun the blaze. They soon jumped out of the woods...landing in front of a black and red Galvanic Mechamorph

"Oh." TwoTwo gulped

"Shit." Krystal followed up

"Huh? A Sottoragian? With a human?" The Mechamorph wheezed

"Who are you?" Krystal asked carefully

"My name is none of your business." The Mechamorph answered, glaring down at them. "Leave or perish."

TwoTwo frowned, guns opening from her forearms and taking fire. The shots pierced through the Mechamorph, causing him to scream in pain. The wounds soon closed up as TwoTwo stopped, not because she wanted too, but because the Mechamorph had stolen her blasters, as in LITERALLY!

He grabbed her blasters and they were absorbed into his body!

"What the hell?" TwoTwo snapped, using an emergency energy blade to cut the Mechamorph off her and jumping back

"They were a gift!" Krystal added, pissed as she saw how happy TwoTwo had been when she had gotten a present from SixSix

"AH, Sotoraggian blasters. So strong." The Mechamorph sighed in relief, his arms BECOMING the blasters! "The _perfect_ weapon!"

 _"Disgusting."_ Ship mumbled and shuddered

"... I'm guessing you're Malwear?" Krystal frowned

"You know me." The now named 'Malware' answered. "Doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does!" TwoTwo answered, her shoulder guards protruding from her to form mini-guns

"Foolish Sotoraggian." Malware glared before seeing a certain item on Krystal's wrist "An Omnitrix? ... Ah. Krystal Tennyson."

"Good to know you know who I am." Krystal answered, glaring at him. "Now, what are you?"

"A broken Mechamorph. Azmuth promised me perfection; he promised me a fixed helix!" Malware answered, blasting at the two girls. "But he never gave it to me! I chased after him, perused him! I found him working on the 'Omnitrix project', something he saw as more important than ending my endless suffering! He lied to me! And then he locked me away! Well now I'm free, I have learnt the history of Azmuth's new project! And I am taking my revenge!"

"You're not taking it, Malware!" Krystal answered, transforming into an alien. She had morphed into an old favourite, Speed Queen, as she decided speed was more important than power right now. However she did look different. Speed Queen's armour/costume was mainly silver now, with dark blue Upgrade circuitry, her helmet was black with silver streaks and a blue visor; the visor itself showed a sort of 'analysis vision' showing Malware's name, type of alien and current power level 'Incredible.' She thought

 _'Like the upgrades?'_ Ship asked

"Hell yeah." Krystal nodded

"Those-Those markings!" Malware gasped "A Galvanic Mechamorph! I'll kill you!"

The fight ensued, Malware shooting out blasts of energy at the girls, but couldn't hit Speed Queen; now banking on hitting TwoTwo. "Whoa boy!" Said girl flew out of the way

"Gotcha." The speedy alien grinned as she caught her lover

"Thanks." TwoTwo answered, being put back on her feet

"How did you get into the past?" Krystal asked/demanded Malewear as she returned to battle

"THAT is my secret alone!" Malware answered, shooting out a tendril of his body to grab even more tech

"My suit!" TwoTwo screamed in fear as her shoulder blasters where absorbed, revealing her grey skin "Get it off! Get it off! M... My skin!" she yelled in slight fear and anger

"HEY! NO-ONE strips by bae, but ME!" Speed Queen snapped, rushing off and tried to cut Malware's tendrils off to get back the armour however the armour disappeared into Malewear, absorbed

"Damn it!" TwoTwo frowned, shaking gently

"SHIT!" Speed Queen backed up as Malware began to change shape only to be thrown bitch slapped away

"GAH!" The two screamed. They crashed into a tree, grunting

"Ow...I think I broke something." TwoTwo groaned, pulling out a broken branch.

"He's getting stronger. We've got to stop him." Krystal slowly got up "We need to get him out of here."

"But how? If **I** get close to him, I get stripped." TwoTwo answered

Krystal smiled softly, kind of liking the sound of that before she shook her head "We run. Lure him away from dad."

"Good idea." TwoTwo answered quickly. "DODGE!" She called out as Malware shot a blast of energy

"And run away!" Krystal joked, getting into a fighting position. The two girls ran off, leading Malware away

Malewear glared and chased after them 'Damn you, two!' Malware thought maliciously. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Nope!" Krystal mocked "Try and catch us if you can!"

"I think that got his attention!" TwoTwo called out. Krystal just giggled and grinned. The two lovers raced off through the woods, keeping a hot pursuit for Malware. They soon emerged from the woods, far from the Ben 10 of the past

"Okay, we're safe...You know what I mean." Krystal spoke, looking at TwoTwo who had a 'really?' look to her face.

"DIE!" Malwear roared as he jumped out of the trees, unleashing laser blasts

"DUCK!" TwoTwo pushed Krystal down to dodge the blasts.

"Thanks." Krystal smiled, rubbing her arms gently

"Anytime." TwoTwo answered, helping her up. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe one." she grinned. The two looked at the forest and hid out of sight, thinking that they could ambush him

Malwear came running from the woods, looking around in anger "WHERE ARE YOU?" He roared, he was like a hungry tiger stalking its prey

'He sounds pissed off.' Krystal thought. "You ready?" She whispered

"Ye..." TwoTwo started only for Malwear to stop

"... Darn it." Malewear hissed as he realised where he was "I cannot obtain the Omnitrix now. And with those coward whores having ran away, my only option is to return to my time."

''WHORES'?!' The two snapped internally, seeing red as rage filled them

"Wait-" TwoTwo whispered

"Let's go." Krystal answered

 _"Follow him, quickly. We can't lose him!"_ Ship reminded

"That's what we're planning." The two answered, running quickly. They followed him as closely as possible until eventually they saw Malware enter a cave

"Do you have night vision? I guess it's gonna get dark." Krystal whispered

"Of COURSE I have night vision." TwoTwo rolled her eyes

"No need to be snippy, I was just planning ahead." Krystal answered

"How do you think I take your bra off when you sleep?" TwoTwo joked as she walked into the cave

"...Wait, that was you?" Krystal asked with wide eyes, as if realizing a long lost mystery

 _"SHH!"_ Ship hushed them. The two grew silent, moving quietly in the cave. TwoTwo held Krystal's arm while her night-vision lead the way, while Krystal's eyes adapted to the dark. She pulled Krystal to the right as she caught Malware in her sights

Malewear walked up to a large body of grey cogs and gears

"A Clockwork?" Krystal blinked in shock

"A DEAD Clockwork." TwoTwo added, shuddering in slight horror and disgust

"Oh god...What did he do?" Krystal whispered

"Chronosapien, send me back to my time." Malware ordered, using his own body to inhabit the dead Clockwork's body. He slithered into its body, its gears gaining a red glow before he disappeared in a flash of red light

"GAH!" The two rubbed their eyes. "Ow, stupid flashes!" That especially hurts night vision users

"TT. Hang on, I'll-I'll get us out." Krystal answered, leading the charge. TwoTwo nodded, not that there was a rush, and allowed her girlfriend to lead her out. Krystal used the walls of the cave to guide their way out, TwoTwo was slowly getting better but the flash caused spots to appear before her eyes...and those take FOREVER to go.

Don't you HATE that?

...Back to the story.

The two managed to get outside, though with the light of the sun it was a bit difficult on their eyes. "GAH! Stupid sun...Tasty plasma though." Krystal and TwoTwo answered, Krystal being the one to say the last bit

 _"What?"_ Ship blinked

"... What?" Krystal blinked as TwoTwo gave her 'the look'

"You're still a baby; aren't you?" TwoTwo answered

"No I'm not." Krystal huffed playfully, looking away almost childishly

"Don't huff. I like it." TwoTwo answered

"Huh?" Krystal blinked

"I find it cute." TwoTwo assured

 _"Adorable."_ Ship giggled

"Oh...Thanks. But now we've gotta find Malware. He must've gone to the future." Krystal answered

"Yes. But for now time is safe." Paradox said as he appeared from nowhere "Back to his time... Thousands of years in the future."

"GAH!" The two leaped up once again in shock from the time traveler appearing out of nowhere like he normally did. After all, you can't be ready for that

"Wait, 'THOUSANDS of years'?" Krystal asked as they calmed down

"He said he was imprisoned by Azmuth." Paradox explained "And that he broke free. That is all true. However what he didn't tell you is that he is from the year 4000. As that is WHEN he broke out."

"Wow...The Year 4000." TwoTwo blinked

"Wait, does that mean-?" Krystal asked

"Yes, there are still 'Tennyson's' in the future." Paradox chuckled. "Your family are tenacious. They are also why he was so desperate about this fact."

"I'm sure it's an army by now." TwoTwo joked gently

"TT~" Krystal gently pushed her.

Paradox chuckled gently at that like before. "Ready to go?"

"What? But shouldn't we chase after him?" Krystal asked

"That is what I mean. Unless you want to see your father get chewed out by Gwen." Paradox answered

"You didn't answer her question." TwoTwo commented

"He shall not be a problem for a while." Paradox promised "It is okay."

"Well...Okay. Let's go home." Krystal answered ".. but don't drop us from the sky again, please."

"Of course."Paradox smiled and opened a portal, stepping aside so the two could enter

"Thanks, Uncle Paradox." Krystal answered. The two nodded and walked into the portal, not noticing their cloths where changing "Huh?" Krystal blinked as she and Krystal and TwoTwo emerged from the time stream, seeing two ten year old girls there one being a girl with blue hair and the other being a girl wearing a tutu and pink armour "... Oops." Krystal blinked "I think we took a wrong turn in the time stream."

"Again?" TwoTwo frowned, unable to help herself, remembering these events. The two shared a quick smile, preparing to complete this time loop


	34. Black Sugar, Challenge of Resolve Part 1

**Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Maltruant was voiced by Mark Hamil?!

 **Mighty TAB X** : *using a SonicScrewdriver on my phone* *Blinks* Huh? You say something?

 **61394** : That is why it is something the villain is doing.

 **Vaderz** : But Ben WOULD add those functions.

 **Geo Soul:** Yes I heard. Will not believe it/cheer until I have seen it.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **61394** : And in the words of Mr Perfect Cell. "Yes, but I'm a monster."

 **Guest893** : Happy Easter. And thanks for your kind words.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yep, it is *Nods*.

 **Lonestar88** : And you'd be right.

 **Geo Soul** : Oh boy...*Sigh*

 **Mighty Tab X** : *laughs*

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! WOOP!

Okay, to be clear, we are at the finale of Krystal Harem's third arc. This chapter and next will be the end, so I hope you all enjoy them both!

These two chapters, and the next arc, will start pushing and exploring Krystal's connection to the Nemitrix

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 31: Black Sugar, Challenge of Resolve Part 1  
**

* * *

Back in the present day, Krystal and TwoTwo were now emerging from a time portal that Professor Paradox had made them. They walked out, back in their normal cloths and enjoying the sun "Wow...that was kinda meta." Krystal chuckled, talking about the conversation they had just had with their past selves... that they had just had... but also had when they where much younger... because time travel and fuck off

"I always wondered when we'd complete that time loop." TwoTwo chuckled

"Yeah, but at least it's fixed and we're not breaking any rules." Krystal answered

TwoTwo nodded with a grin "But still...The Year 4000. Hell of a time skip, if you think about it." TwoTwo admitted

"Yeah." Krystal agreed, the very concept being kind of insane

"I wonder how much it'll change? What other planets will be discovered and cultivated." TwoTwo spoke

"That's a beautiful thought." Krystal smiled

"I know, that' what I was going for." TwoTwo answered

"Yeah yeah." Krystal waved off

"Oh shut up." TwoTwo pushed her before sighing. "My sister's gonna kill me. I lost my lasers."

"No you didn't." Krystal pointed out, while physically pointing at her lovers shoulders

"I know but...My skin's exposed, slightly. It's gonna be a pain replacing them." TwoTwo answered, waving her arms slightly in fear

"... TwoTwo. Look." Krystal said simply, smiling

"What?" TwoTwo asked, turning to her girlfriend. She looked at her body to see the missing parts of her armour had been restored "Wait, what the-?" TwoTwo gasped. "Wait, did Paradox do...?"

"Probably." She nodded, smiling "Probably a small favour,a sorry for the trouble."

"Well...I'm glad that I'm fixed up. To say the least." TwoTwo answered

"Yeah. Ready to go home?" Krystal asked

"It's still lunch time Krys." TwoTwo chuckled

Krystal blinked and quickly looked at her phone for the time. "Oh yeah. Oops, forgot." Krystal chuckled awkwardly "Time travel, confuses the brain."

"You goof." TwoTwo smiled and kissed her but did not disagree

"See you later?" Krystal asked

"We've still got fifteen minutes." TwoTwo reminded

"...Want to make out during that time?" Krystal asked cheekily, laughing while the Nemitrix began to glow

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

"Or more." She winked with a naught hand motion

Krystal quickly checked the time on her Omegatrix, happy to have that function now, and smiled. "Done." She nodded, wrapping her arms around her lover while TwoTwo slipped her fingers into Krystal's pants with both growing wet and the NEmitrix flashed

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

* * *

*with the parents*

Ben had currently come back from work, sitting with his children, Gwen and Helen. His arms where still bare and he smiled 'Home.' He thought happily, looking at his family.

"What?" Helen chuckled

"Nothing." Ben smiled gently "I just love all of this, all of you." He smiled

"You looking on how much you've grown up?" Gwen asked

"Is that so wrong?" Ben chuckled

Gwen laughed gently and kissed him "No." she smiled gently at him

"Sounds like you've got 'nostalgia', that or being sentimental." Helen answered

"Maybe." He shrugged

"Why haven't you put your new Matrix on yet?" Fifi asked as she walked in

"Haven't finished it." He addmited, sweat dropping a bit "But no reason to. The Universe can go a few weeks without Ben Tennyson. I'm on vacation!" he basically cheered at the end, holding his arms out in celebration

"YAY!" the kids cheered, happy their father was there and would be there for a while

"Hey, who wants to see embarrassing baby pics of Mummy and Daddy?" Gwen asked, holding a book up. The kids all grinned at that, laughing a bit

"Oh no." Ben groaned gently, slowly putting his head in his hand

"Which first? Me or Ben?" Gwen asked

"Dad." ML-E grinned

"Oh no..." Ben groaned lightly.

"Well then. Let's start." Gwen chuckled, opening the pages and landed on the first picture: He and Gwen just after being born in the hospital.

"Awww." They smiled

"Oh, boy. I forgot about that one." Ben chuckled

"Yeah. Could almost call us twins with how close our births were." Gwen admitted. That made Luna and Atem blink, looking at each other as they had a similar situation with their births

"What's next?" Skarlet asked, pointing to the page. Helen chuckled, brushing the little ones hair

"Let's see." Gwen smiled, turning the page, showing Ben wearing a bib and being fed "Oh, that's your dad as a baby."

"Really?!" the kids gasped in amazement

"Gwen." He groaned gently

"Awe...Look how chubby he was." Gwen teased

"Gwen!" He groaned again

"Mama Gwen!" Ren pointed, showing Gwen in a frilly dress when she was two.

"Mama was pretty." Kitty giggled

"Yes, yes I was." Gwen smiled proudly

'Sure, YOU are proud. **I** get embarrassed.' Ben thought

"What's that one?" Luna asked, pointing to another picture

"Our first Halloween together." Gwen answered

"That's cute. Ben's a To'kustar." Helen chuckled

"No, I was a Power Ranger." Ben answered

"Those shows did kinda just... Stop after aliens where revealed to the public, weren't they?" Gwen commented, remembering the show being goofy but entertaining as a kid as she was talking about super hero shows about fighting monsters. Now they just went with super heroes fighting normal super villains as to not offed any aliens

"Yeah, doesn't really put aliens in a good light." Ben rubbed the back of his neck with an awkward chuckle "But I think they are working on bricking those shows back in a year or so. Reworking the formula so all species can enjoy it."

"Really?" Scout asked, interested in watching that sort of show

"Yep." Ben nodded

"That sounds cool." Atem admitted

"Next page, next page!" Ren smiled, patting the pages

"Yeah!" ML-E grinned

"Okay, here we-Oh no." Gwen spoke, turning the page and saw a REALLY embarrassing picture for her.

"Huh?" The kids blinked

It was one of Gwen's earliest 'Picture Day' pictures... And her hair looked like a hedgehog. The kids chuckled lightly at the picture, with Ben stifling his own laugh "That's enough pictures for today." Gwen muttered as she closed the book

"No, no, no. Come on~." Ben teased, nudging her gently "You were all for it when you wanted ME to be embarrassed!"

"Oh...Fine. Here." Gwen pouted, cautiously opening the book again. That was when someone began to slam the door "I'LL GET IT!" Gwen quickly spoke, keeping the book with herself and answered the door.

Standing there was Krystal's white skinned alien friend, panting and in fear

"Oh, hello Cerise." Gwen blinked. "What's wrong, come in."

"Where's Krystal?! There's a problem! I called her but she didn't answer!" She panted

"She's at school. Why?" Gwen responded

"Gwen? What's going on?" Helen asked

"It's the children! It's horrible!" Cersei yelled

"What? Which children?" Gwen asked in worry, thinking it was her own family.

* * *

*with TwoTwo*

TwoTwo had gotten dressed again, she and Krystal had finished making out and a 'bit more' "Hmm...That was great." Krystal purred happily, slipping her shirt back on

 _"Fucking fantastic."_ Ship smiled

"One of the best." TwoTwo agreed, the two seeing a large space ship leaving Earth's atmosphere "Huh? What's that all about?" TwoTwo asked, trying to recognize the model and feeling like something was off

"Looks like a transport ship." Krystal blinked, looking at her watch "But it's oddly timed. Plus, there aren't any commercial launch sights in this close to Bellwood."

"I wonder what they're transporting?" TwoTwo thought aloud

"No idea. It does look a bit small." Krystal frowned, having a REAL bad feeling now

"Should we go check it out?" TwoTwo questioned, having the same feeling

"It's leaving the atmosphere." Krystal shrugged, shaking the thought from her mind "Not much we can do."

"Right...So, see you later then?" TwoTwo asked, a hand running along Krystal's back and over her spine

 _"You two are SO naughty."_ Ship laughed happily while the Nemitrix flashed

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

"Yeah." Krystal smiled, shuddering softly... As Plumber emergency transport vehicles arrived "Huh? What the hell? What's going on?" Krystal asked, seeing Plumbers coming out of the vehicles. It looked like the Plumbers where here to stop some sort of big terrorist cell with the number of Plumbers and their weaponry

 _"Krystal Tennyson! Come with us! We require your assistance!"_ Her Great Grandpa Max's voice came from a megaphone _"Your phone has been off for several hours and there is an emergency!"_

"Great-Grandpa? Sorry! Yes, okay. What is it?" Krystal apologized, looking down from the roof of the house

"Where have you been for the last few hours?" Max asked

She quickly turned into her Nechrofriggeon form and flew down, landing in front of them "What do you me..." She asked, turning back human and pulling her phone out... To see it was dead "Bloody batteries. Grandpa-Max, what's happened?" She asked, sweat dropping nervously

"It's the Lewodans..." Max sighed

* * *

*Time skip, Plumber HQ*

"They did what?!" Krystal yelled

"They've sent a good number of their children off world." Max frowned

"I heard you but... What?!" Krystal yelled again, pissed again

"It-It's part of-" Cerise hiccoughed sadly, completely disheartened by the whole ordeal "Of a- a deal the queen made. She-she didn't have to!"

"I thought that Dad, mum and Uncle Kevin-" Krystal thought, trying to think back to when her dad had stopped this.

"Yes, they DID stop a baby Lewodan, the Prince Tiffin, from being eaten after you and your siblings were born." Max nodded, remembering that day.

"But why is this happening again?" Krystal asked both her great-grandfather and her girlfriend

"Because-Because they can! Because they were told to!" Cerise cried

Krystal immediately hugged Cerise, she didn't want to see her cry. But the question on her mind was 'Why?'

"Another race told the Queen to... And that's it." She mumbled

"God damn it." Krystal frowned "Those selfish assholes!" She roared, the Nemitrix flashing red quickly

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

Cerise covered her ears by Krystal's outburst. "The fuck're we gonna do?" Krystal said, her arms crossing as she shook back her anger

"Krystal, language!" Ben's voice snapped as he came to see her.

"Dad!" She gasped, surprised to see him

"I thought I raised you better." Ben frowned. "I understand WHY you're enraged. Trust me **I** feel the same."

"... Sorry." She whispered

"Looks, it's alright, it's alright. I don't condone infanticide either. Grandpa, what're you thinking? Any ideas?" Ben asked

"We are sending some officers to interrupt the rocket. Krystal will go with some agents and arrest the Lewodan queen and general." Max informed, looking at Ben. Ben had not finished his new Matrix's and had the Ultimatrix 2.0 removed and stripped apart, they both knew the father could not help much right now

"Good, that's great." He nodded, turning to Krystal "Krystal, you ready?" He asked her, his voice showing his confidence in her

"As I'll ever be." Krystal nodded seriously

"Go Krystal, take them down." Ben grinned proudly

"I will, Daddy." She nodded

"Th-Thank you Mr Tennysons." Cerise cried, thanking Max and Ben

"We'll save them." Krystal smiled at her. Cerise nodded gently as Krystal transformed and headed to the Lewodan home

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal was at the Lewodan Embassy on Earth, she was ready to fix all this. She began to bang on the large door/gate, frowning

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

No answer

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

Again, no answer.

'Fuck.' She mentally thought, repeating the process once more

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

'I don't want to do this, but I might have to phase through.' She thought, preparing to go into her Nechrofriggeon form but before she could a maid Lewodan opened the door.

"Yes? How can I help?" the maid asked formally and simply

"Krystal Tennyson, with the Plumbers." She said, showing her badge

"Ah, yes. Please, come in." The maid answered, opening the door for her

Krystal nodded and walked inside 'Thank goodness I didn't have to phase through.' Krystal thought to herself, rubbing her neck gently

"I'll take you to the throne room. Please, this way." The maid asked, showing the directions

'How did she know I wanted the throne room?' Krystal thought. 'Maybe because of the badge, since it's the reason I'm here.' However she did keep herself on guard, just in case. She was not stupid, after all

"Through here, Ms Krystal." The maid answered, opening the doors

Krystal nodded and walked in Inside the room, Krystal saw that there was no-one there. "The hell? There's no-one here." Krystal whispered before she realized...They may have left "Oh please no." she groaned softly, the room dark. In a way, she felt afraid with some red light filling the room from the Nemitrix

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

"Ah, so you are finally here Ms Tennyson." a high class and mocking female daughter laughed gently

"Who's there?!" Krystal snapped lightly, looking around

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

"Over here." the voice repeated as a spotlight turned on, revealing one person on the throne at the end of the room.

The queen

The woman had long white 'hair' in a ponytail style, the normal almost lifeless cyan blue eyes that all Lewodanhad. She had almost DD-cup breasts, a slender almost hourglass shape and a large ass. Her legs where long, slender and sexy although she had no feet like the rest of her race. She was, however, naked besides just a pale blue see-through shoulder-strap-less nightie which hung off her breasts and flowed down her body like water until it came to a stop halfway down her thighs

"... Oh boy..." Krystal thought, her throat dry while a red light pulsed

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**


	35. Black Sugar, Challenge of Resolve Part 2

**61394** : Actually it is not a Big Lipped Alligator Moment, as it is part of the plot

 **Lonestar88:** Do you think so little pf us?

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : Of course.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Never. It is important to the story.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : It's not. It's stuck on her forever.

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : Read this chapter and find out.

 **Lonestar88** : Grey's not THAT crazy...I know I am at times, but read the chapter and find out

 **Vaderz** : We're planning a 'Tennyson Child' Story. So don't worry.

 **61394** : Oh yeah? TWO can play at that game. 'Chuck Norris' *Summons CHUCK NORRIS!*...And you might have gotten that from 'Nostalgia Chick'.

 **SouthernPunk216** : I've been asking that for ages. But here's the thing, we have TOO MANY STORIES. And Grey can explain it better than I can.

 **To Everyone** : Well, we did it. This is the last chapter of Krystal's Harem's third arc. We're working our way into the next one! *WHOO!* We're so glad that to see so many people enjoying the series and thank you for your continued support.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: Cartoon Network owns Ben 10

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

LAST CHAPTER OF THE THIRD ARC! YEAH!

Also this fic is over a year old! (... I forgot to celebrate the anniversary. Sorry. Been busy)

Anyway, next week is another REVIEW CORNER! So make sure you leave your questions!

Also, next week James Harem 2 starts! So get ready for THAT premier!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 32: Black Sugar, Challenge of Resolve Part 2  
**

* * *

"... What the hell?" Krystal blinked at the sight before her. The room empty, the beautiful Lewodan Queen near naked besides a see through piece of sleepwear and a spotlight on her. She was here to arrest said queen for selling her species children, a HIGHLY illegal act

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

Oh yeah, and the Nemitrix on her was flashing quickly showing her lust. And Krystal was sure it was upping it

"What? I am allowed to wear what I want." The Lewodan Queen spoke

"I... Did not expect to see this when I came to arrest you." Krystal coughed

"Oh, you're here to arrest me? For what charge?" The Queen asked

"Don't play dumb." Krystal glared "We know about you selling children again. We have a squad of Plumbers intercepting your transport craft."

The queen sighed, feathering her hands together "I see." She commented, her legs spreading lightly "I am sure we can come to... Some agreement? This deal is to help my people after all."

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

'Meep! Lewodan pussy! No! I can't let that distract me!' Krystal thought. "HOW is this helping your people?"

"Well, it stops our species from being destroyed by monstrous bastards who threatened us. We had no choice. It was either the children or most of our people." The queen was clearly bullshitting, trying to make Krystal feel sympathy for her and let her off. As well as trying to seduce her as the queen leaned back on her seat and brought one leg up, resting it on the armrest of her throne "They would have... Eaten me... Right here, on my throne." She said with a small flirt/innuendo

'Oh my god.' Krystal thought in annoyance and blushing. 'STOP IT Krystal!'

"As I said, I am sure we could... Cum... To some agreement?" The queen asked once more

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

'Oh, she is just ASKING for it now!' Krystal thought "Alright, now stop this!"

The queen did not say anything; she just began to play with her pussy "Hmm." She hummed/moaned

'Oh god damn it! NO! No, I am NOT gonna get seduced by this woman!' Krystal thought

The queen began to moan as she looked Krystal in the eyes, playing with herself "I am sure we can cum to an arrangement. You have your 'fill' with a sweet queen' and you let us off? What do you say?" She purred

Krystal's eyes watered, her lust fuelling her...The Nemetrix feeling hot on her neck

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

"No." Krystal growled out, forcing those emotions down with all her might

"No? You don't want to try some 'royal cuisine'?" The Queen asked

"No. I am NOT someone you can manipulate!" Krystal answered; the Nemitrix's light dying down massively

There was silence... Before the queen's face turned into a scowl "You... refused me?!" She clicked her fingers, guards bursting in with flamethrowers and quickly making a circle of fire around Krystal

"An Ambush? Of course." Krystal snarled, annoyed at how she had allowed herself to get distracted

"You move to touch that watch; we'll burn you to ash!" One guard growled

"YOU REFUSE ME?!" the queen screamed, storming up to Krystal and seemingly ignoring the guards

'This trap is actually well made.' Krystal thought 'Humans hate fire, so does my Nechrofriggeon form. And if I sent for my watch there is no guarantee it is set on an alien immune to fire and there is no guarantee I'd activate it in time. Too bad they don't know I don't NEED to touch the Omegatrix to transform. Better to wait to see how this plays out first.' With her strategy set she relaxed and stood still, like she was surrendering

"I was expecting your father." The queen admitted "Ben Tennyson, ravaging me on my throne? Not only would that be a scandal but I would then have influence over several of the biggest powers in the universe!... Then I was warned you were coming and that was even MORE perfect!" The queen continued to rant "Your preference for women is well documented, and I am a gorgeous specimen. I would have gotten everything I wanted from your father but with no worries about pregnancy PLUS you are younger, hormonal. More foolish. But you turn ME down?!" She glared "This is an INSULT!"

"There is one problem with your plan there." Krystal said "... The fact you are selling children."

"Do you think I am stupid?!" The queen laughed "That ship did not hold the babies, it is a bomb! The real cargo was launched from the other side of the planet at the exact same time! When questioned why several Plumbers died, we would have said the Plumbers interrupted our plan to stop the looters with said bomb!" The queen raised her hand, showing her wet fingers "Now... Taste what you refused!" She snapped, suddenly forcing her fingers into Krystal's mouth

"Bugf?!" Krystal coughed, the fingers wiggling around inside her mouth forcing her tongue against them and forcing her to taste the queen

"Is it not so deliciously sweet, regret taking me up in my offer?!" The queen mocked and laughed, pulling her fingers from the heroines mouth

"... It's too sweet. All sugar." Krystal glared, spitting in the floor. And it was true, it was like it was pure sugar in liquid form, staining her mouth and making her want to be sick from its overwhelming flavour. She was scared that act alone was going to give her cavities and she took great pride in her hygiene

 **SLAP!**

Krystal's cheek had become red, marked by the Queen's wet hand. That scowl on the Queen's face could've scorched metal. "Fool." She hissed at Krystal

"You know... I just realised another flaw in your plan." Krystal commented casually "The whole 'no member of my family would follow along with it' part." She was distracting now, stalling for time and info. Best to get all the evidence she could, so this bitch would be punished

"... Oh, you see our scientists came up with a VERY clever answer to that one." The queen grinned insanely "A simple mind control cream. Oh boys!" she explained and then called, two solders running in carrying in... What looked like a bowl of whipped cream

Krystal gulped, seeing that she was trapped...and that this, for lack of a better word, which was going to control her 'Just great Krystal, you just _had_ to stall for time.' She thought in anger at herself. If she transformed now, who knows what would happen with that cream there

"What WOULD have happened..." The queen explained, glaring "Is that we would have fucked. I would have then given you a drink or something to eat, topped in this as it is 'tradition'. You, of your father, being 'Nobel heroes' would have eaten or drunk what you were given with no questions... And then you would be mine. You would still be you, mentally and personality wise, but whatever I said would sound like the right thing to do and you'd do it. And then you, or your father, would help me use this on all of your mothers so I would rule several kingdoms and be in charge of several high ranking facilities from the shadows."

"So that's it? You control my family and you'll rule the universe?" Krystal asked darkly, wanting to know who else she used this cream on

"Of course." The queen nodded "It has only been recently developed and besides a few test subjects, criminals on death row who were killed after the tests anyway, you would be the only ones it would have been used on. Well... Maybe a political leader or two if we have troubles, but that would be HIGHLY unlikely."

"You won't get away with this." Krystal glared "Especially now that I know about your plan. AND I've been recording our whole conversation. That's gonna add to your prison sentence."

"Y-You what?" The Queen looked in total shock "That's impossible!"

"My Matrix." She rolled her eyes "All of them have it. I just need to hand it to the Plumbers when I hand you in."

"... Or maybe you won't." The queen frowned, sliding her fingers into her pussy and moaning as she started fingering herself again "You'll fall for me, Krystal Tennyson. I know that you love women...And how we feel." The Queen smiled "And I know that decide on your neck... It makes your primal. Heightens you anger and lust. You will NEED it. Only a matter of time. And when you are begging? You will be eating me out, my pussy filled out mind control cream."

Krystal was forced to watch, seeing the Queen perform this public sex-act before her...and she couldn't deny, she WAS getting hot from seeing it.

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

The Queen shuddered as she removed her fingers from her quivering pussy, holding them out to Krystal's lips "Taste." She ordered

"N-No." Krystal tried to pull back, trying to keep control of her hormones and lust. The queen frowned and ran her fingers over Krystal's lips 'No~!' Krystal thought, trying to keep her lips closed as not to taste it. From what the Queen said, she had tainted her pussy with the cream. But... Didn't she force Krystal to lick her fingers clean earlier? If her pussy WAS coated in the cream, wouldn't she already be doing what she wanted without question?

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!** **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

 _'Oh god. AM I under her control? Just...What-I-I-I want it! I want her pussy!' She thought in worry before thinking about wanting the queen's snatch. She opened her mouth, taking the fingers between her lips and sucking_

 _"That's it... Such a good girl." The Queen smiled, licking her own lips., letting Krystal taste her juices. She felt Krystal's tongue wiggling against her fingers, trying to lap up every last drop of her juices, before the queen began to remove her fingers from Krystal's lips to see how she would react. Krystal just whimpered, moving her head with the fingers to try and keep them in her mouth 'She's starting to fall. Excellent.' The Queen smiled. "Do you want more, Little Tennyson?" Krystal just nodded, sucking the fingers harder "Well then...Let's try something a LITTLE more... Familiar to you." The Queen smiled, slowly guiding Krystal's head to her pussy. Krystal fell to her knees loyally, staring up at the queen's milky white thighs and wet pussy. The queen then dipped her fingers into the mind control cream, scooping a bunch of it out and began to smear it over her pussy and slipping it inside "Do you want to taste it?" The Queen teased. Krystal nodded, seeing the juices drip from the Lewodan Queen's cunt. "Then... Slowly lick. From my legs upwards." She ordered "No. From my TOES upwards. Show me how much you desire my taste."_

 _"Yes. Yes, My Queen." Krystal whispered, doing just that, obeying her order. She lowered herself to all fours, her face basically on the floor as she began to lick at her milky white toes. She even took one in her mouth and sucked for a bit before she began to lick up the aliens foot and slowly up her thigh_

 _'Yes~! With this, my kingdom will become the most powerful in the universe. Ben Tennyson, his whore wives...His slutty children. ALL mine.' She thought darkly, moaning as she was getting treatment_

 _'I must please my queen.' Krystal thought, running her tongue over the knee_

 _"Yes, yes. That's it. Keep going, Krystal." The Queen smiled, moaning even more as she felt Krystal's tongue near closer to her pussy. Krystal was savouring the queen's thighs, shuddering in lust "You know...I MIGHT just start masturbating...JUST to keep you by my legs...So you can continue to drink my juices." The queen mocked "But then you'd never get to taste my pussy."_

 _"What?!" Krystal gasped, her eyes widening in fear_

 _"What?" She pouted playfully, almost in a condescending manner. "Do you WANT my pussy?"_

 _"Yes! Yes please!" Krystal nodded, begging_

 _"Well then, let me give you a taste then." She smiled, lifting up her nighty exposing her pussy. Her pussy, wet and covered in the mind controlling cream_

 _"Yes, yes, yes Mistress!" Krystal panted, her eyes becoming hearts looking up at her. She moved close, licking up the cream from around the queen's pussy before pushing her tongue inside the hole and slurping out the cream that was inside_

 _"AH! Oh yes! Yes! Your tongue!" The Queen moaned, almost laughing triumphantly. "Get in there! Get in deeply! Worship your Queen!" She moaned happily. Krystal's lips were latched onto The Queen's dripping snatch, slurping up the cream and her pussy juices fervently, like a person dying of thirst drinking from an oasis. Her eyes where like hearts, moaning in pleasure from just sucking and licking this pussy. The Queen continued to moan, louder and louder like her maddening laughter. She grabbed Krystal's head and kept it on her pussy. "Keep going! More, more! Make me cum!" Krystal sucked deeper, shuddering in lust "Fuck! Yes! Yes, that's it! Lick my clit! Deeper! More your slut!" The Queen ordered. With a scream she came on Krystal's face. Krystal's face was covered in a mixture of the mind control cream and pussy juice, but our heroine was convinced that it was nectar from the gods. She had succumbed to her lust._

 _"Krystal!" Ship yelled, emerging from the Omegatrix_

 _"Sieze her!" The queen quickly yelled, Ship pinned to the floor by flamethrowers "Hello sweetie." She grinned, kneeling down in front of Ship holding the bowl of cream "Hungry?"_

 _"Let go of me." Ship hissed slightly_

 _"No." The queen said, smearing the cream over Ship's face and inside her body. Ship's body was absorbing the cream, feeling how warm she was becoming and much more submissive "Now Mechamorph, pleasure your Queen. You want to, don't you?" The mad queen smirked_

 _"I... I... Yes. Yes, I want it." Ship panted, looking up at the Queen_

 _"Then get to work." She ordered, pulling Krystal to her knees and pushing the Tennyson girls face against her breasts. The two girls started as they were told, pleasuring the Queen fervently and lustfully. Krystal started sucking her nipples while Ship began to move herself in and out of the queen's hole "Yes, yes. That's it. That's it my sluts." The Queen moaned happily "I win!" She moaned_

 _Years later the queen, older and more beautiful than ever, sat on her throne. A blue haired girl was between her legs, eating her out, while Krystal's lovers where dressed in harem girl outfits dancing for the queen. "Mine...ALL mine. The Tennysons and Plumbers under my thrall...Lesbian lovers pleasuring me." The queen laughed and moaned "... Now, my slut, don't you think this world is perfect?" She grinned at the blue haired girl._

 _Looking up from the queen's snatch was Krystal, heavily dazed and with hearts in her eyes, she nodded. Almost hypnotically, lost in the lust.  
Lost forever, a mindless pet..._

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

 **FLASH!**

Krystal shook her head, seeing everything was 'back to normal'. Back to when the queen was ordering her to lick her fingers. Those literally sickeningly fingers still wet

'Wh-What just happened? Was that...A dream?' She thought in worry, realising that it might have been a premonition of sorts. Her instincts, her will showing what would happen if she gave in. She saw the Nemitrix GLOWING like a nightlight from her neck, shining victoriously

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

"Wh-what's going on? What's with the Nemetrix?" The Queen asked in shock as she took a step back, not understanding what had just happened

"... It showed me what would have happened. And I don't like it." Krystal snarled, realising the queen had been playing a mind game with her to make her fall under the queens mind control with no way to escape. The Nemitrix had reacted to the situation; it made her see what would have happened if she gave into her temptation. The reminder of her first failure… it saved her from a true, PERIMANT, loss. It helped her grow strong '… Thank you.' She thought to the device, smiling softly, before she glared at the queen "Ship, let's burn things up."

 _"Right!"_ Ship grinned from the Omegatrix, turning Krystal into a Pyronite. A simple flash of blue and she had transformed. Krystal's Pyronite form was tall, slender and with a noticeable hourglass figure, her C-Cup bosom showed through her transformation, while her head flames seemed to be in the shape of shoulder-length orange hair.

"What the?" The Queen gasped.

"A Pyronite? These are worthless now!" The Lewodan guards gasped in shock.

"That's right!" Krystal answered, shooting off a large plume of flames around her. She absorbed the flames from the flamethrowers and began to wreck the throne room

"How did you transform?! You never touched the Omnitrix!" The Queen yelled in fear as she backed up, confused how their intel was SO wrong!

"I got an upgrade, bitch." Krystal answered confidently. She had easily taken out her guards and was walking towards the queen with a frown

"S-Stay, stay back!" The Queen panicked, begging for her life "D... Don't kill me! Please! Please!" she fell on her back and began to crawl back, looking utterly pathetic "I'll… I'll be your slave! Your sex slave! I don't care! I'm too beautiful, too sweet to die!"

"I'm not gonna kill you, you are under arrest." Krystal growled as she reached down and grabbed the queen by her wrist, burning her. She pulled the queen's arm up and took her still wet fingers into her burning mouth and sucked. Any possible remanence of the cream was evaporated before it even neared Krystal's mouth, Krystal mockingly giving the queen a permanent reminder

"AAAAHHH!" the queen screamed in pain she could never imagine before Krystal released her, letting her fall to her knees with a caramelized wrist and fingers

"As I said, far too sweet." Krystal glared, spitting the queen's juices from her mouth "And never even THINK of trying to hurt my family EVER again."

"GENERAL BUT'R!" the queen called in agony and anger

The General came rushing in, armed with an assault rifle like weapon in his arms "Stand down, heathen!" he snapped

"... Beware the butter." Krystal laughed, remembering a seemingly random prophecy she was told Luna had

"Stand down, Tennyson!" The General ordered

"Ship?" Krystal asked

 _"Got it."_ Her partner grinned. Suddenly black and blue Galvanic Mechamorph slime seemed to pour out of the Omegatrix and started to spread over Krystal, over Krystal's chest and down her arms, before it changed. Over Krystal's chest, shoulders and arms was now a deep purple, rocky armour with pink gems protruding from the armour

"Nice." Krystal smirked, tapping the rock gently

 _"What? You are called Krystal, my gem."_ Ship said jokingly

"I'll get you back for that." Krystal chuckle

"Shoot her!" The Queen ordered, crying in agony as she held her hand. She had curled into a fatal position, she might have even pissed herself in fear and pain if the puddle around her was any indication but Krystal was not an expert on their species anatomy. It was clear, however, that the queen was a selfish backstabbing coward who only cared about her own power and satisfaction

General Burt'r responded as he was ordered, shooting at Krystal with a powerful laser from his rifle, but it seemed that it was being absorbed by Krystal's armour "W... what?" he whispered in horror

"That tickles." Krystal grinned before she fired a large blast of rainbow fire

"What? But how?" Burt'r asked in shock

"My little sister gave me a heads up." Krystal smiled and shot back the laser fire and destroyed the weapon in the General's hands "Plus EVERYONE uses laser based weaponry now. Not that hard." She shrugged

 _"A Crystalsapian chest armour, perfect."_ Ship smirked _"We should use this more often."_

"By order of the Plumbers, you are ALL under arrest." Krystal proclaimed

*time skip*

Krystal was back at the Plumber's base, sitting away from the Lewodan Queen and her subjects... Except for Cerise. She just needed time to process what was going on with the Nemetrix, on how it had basically saved her.

Cersei was sitting next to her, holding her hand "How're you doing?" Cerise asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Just... I'm sorry." Krystal answered, breathing freely "... The queen tried to do what Khyber did." Krystal explained "Only this time... This time I won. I feel... I don't know how I feel." Cerise's eyes widened at that and hugged Krystal, not tightly but it was still there "Huh?" Krystal blinked

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Cerise whispered gently

"It's fine." Krystal smiled "I've grown stronger... In a way, the Nemitrix saved me." Krystal leaned in and gently kissed Cersei, smiling. Cerise's eyes widened in shock; before she lovingly accepted the kiss, holding Krystal close with her hands on her "... Softly sweet, like vanilla." Krystal smiled as they broke the kiss "It's just right." She added, kissing her again

"Thank you, Krystal." Cerise whispered

"Krys!" Greer and TwoTwo called out, seeing her safe.

"Hey girls!" Krystal smiled, actually crying a bit as the two hugged her

'This...This looks nice.' Cerise thought kindly as she saw Krystal being with her lovers before Krystal pulled her in. Cerise blushed as she felt these three women hugging her...Before she smiled and accepted it. Freed from her abusive Queen, she was now with loved ones.

Meanwhile, back at the Tennyson home, a voice was coming from the multiverse portal

 _"It started when an alien device did what it did,_  
 _Stuck itself upon his wrist, the secrets that it hid._  
 _Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid._  
 _He's Ben 10."_

And then a claw... no, A SCYTHE BLADE... Pushed against the boundary of dimensions, slashing at something


	36. Review Corner 3

HELLO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO THE KRYSTAL HAREM'S NEXT...

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

 **CORNER!**

 **Corner!**

 **Corner.**

 **corner.**

 **corner**

 **...**

 _ **Grey:**_ Yeah, I love that. Sue me. Well! Here we go! KRYSTAL HAREM'S THIRD REVIEW CORNER! WOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **Reviewer** : Shooting Star Dragon 3000

 **Review** : What a great ending, now to see how James is doing

 **Answer** : That we are.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : thecrabmaster

 **Review** : Hi guys I know its been forever since I reviewed. This arc was nicely done. I love how you added a point from the original (alien force) show in it. Also dude you guys brought back the evil Ben 10. Soo looking forward to reading it

 **Answer** : Maybe we are

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : StrongGuy159

 **Review** : Cool chapter Part 2 continue please.

 **Answer** : These are the worst reviews ever. It gives no critic, no input... NOTHING!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Guest893

 **Review** : Now this is what I would call a good chapter for this story.  
Oh ooohhh... HE's back and I guess it won't be pretty.  
It's back to James next week, but as a new story huh?  
See you on the new story.  
Over & out.

 **Answer** : Aw, thanks a lot man  
Maybe he is  
And yes, new story! This Sunday, Sunday, Sunday!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Jss2141

 **Review** : OH GOD, NOT HIM! How is he even alive?!

 **Answer** : Wait and see!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Hero of the Multiverse

 **Review** : ... Are you kidding me- HOW THE FUCK IS HE STILL ALIVE?!

 **Answer** : Because potatoes.  
If you remember the ripple at the end of the James Harem crossover, that was hinting at THIS

* * *

 _ **Grey**_ : Now! Before we continue this, it is time for a quick break! ROLL THE TRAILER!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **It has been two years**

 _Starfire and Blackfire where flying through the sky, their Titan Communicator's in their hands_

 **They have trained  
**

 _Nightwing sat atop a building in Gotham, looking at his Titan's Communicator  
_

 **They have studied  
**

 _Raven flouted, reading a book with the small circular device sat next to her  
_

 **They have traveled**

 _Terra was lying atop a grassy hill, her Titan's communicator clipped to her belt  
_

 **And now...  
**

 _Cyborg was sat at his computer, the Titan's Communicator flashing in the light for a second  
_

 **... Finally...**

 _Changling was doing paperwork, his communicator between the papers_

 **... It is time...**

 _Jinx and Bumblebee where in a cafe, drinking coffee with their communicators on the table_

 **... For the Titan's...  
**

 _Duela was tucking in a child, patting the bedding and kissing the child's forehead with the Titan's Communicator next to the lamp  
_

 **... To return!**

 _James was standing atop a random building, his Titan's Communicator in his hand... when the T symbol began to flash  
_

 ** _"Titan's Together." James smiled at the Camera_**

 ** _JAMES' HAREM 2_**

 ** _COMING SUNDAY 22nd 2018!_**

 ** _GreyKing46's channel!_**

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ You know, that story looks VERY cool. *smirks* Okay everyone, here is the guy you have all been waiting for! SPECTEREMPEROR14! ... Ooops, I meant GhostKaiser23 *troll grin*

 _ **Ghost:**_ Hello everyone! And welcome back to the Review Corner! ...

Okay, no echo for me. But in any case, it's been a hell of a journey writing this arc of Krystal's Harem I'm looking forward to continuing this story and show you what we've got ready in the coming weeks. But for now, let's get to answering some of your reviews and see what you all have thought of this recent chapter of Krystal's Harem.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Shooting Star Dragon 3000

 **Review** : What a great ending, now to see how James is doing

 **Ghost's Answer** : Yep, hope you enjoy reading how her brother's doing.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : thecrabmaster

 **Review** : Hi guys I know its been forever since I reviewed. This arc was nicely done. I love how you added a point from the original (alien force) show in it. Also dude you guys brought back the evil Ben 10. Soo looking forward to reading it

 **Ghost's Answer** : Welcome back, buddy. Well...You'll have to wait and see how we go in that direction

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : StrongGuy159

 **Review** : Cool chapter Part 2 continue please.

 **Ghost's Answer** : We will, but James' Harem comes next.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer:** Jss2141

 **Review** :OH GOD, NOT HIM! How is he even alive?!

 **Ghost's Answer** :You'll have to wait and find out to see how we pulled this off.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Hero of the Multiverse

 **Review** :... Are you kidding me- HOW THE FUCK IS HE STILL ALIVE?!

 **Ghost's Answer** : You'll have to wait and find out to see how we pulled this off.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : tutos

 **Review** : oh no THAT JACKASS IS STILL ALIVE WTF?!

 **Ghost's Answer** : You'll have to wait and find out to see how we pulled this off.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : 61394

 **Review** : I stand corrected it was NOT a Big Lipped Alligator moment it's just a psychotic woman who sold child from her species as food and wants to take over the universe

M. Bison turns toward the screen "Of course"

Yeah we all saw this joke coming but it's better than talking about that evil queen and her sex puns

 **Ghost's Answer** : Yeah, but what can you do? *shrugs*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : GOTTOfan

 **Review** : Okay you my friends are cruel beings leaving me with a cliffhanger as big as that. Can't believe Crazy Ben is back. Though I think his beef is with Ben not Krystal. Don't you think it would be awesome if Krystal could one time lose her Omnitrix and ends up in the NullVoid for sometime and having to rely on her survival skills. It's just a thought. Can't wait for James Harem 2 premiere to see how much the Titans have grown. See you in the future.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Hey, what can you do? We write the stories we want to write. If we want to leave you wanting more; we'll leave you wanting more.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Mighty TAB X

 **Review** : ... MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! The ripper is back, or at least someone from that dimension! Also, I love how the Nemetrix saved her. It may force primal instincts to come to the surface, but we forget the most primal of all instincts is Self Preservation.

I don't really have any questions this time around, but may I suggest my hero academia as a series if you haven't seen it yet. It takes superheroes and does it like all the ages mixed together.

Thats all, and I think they should be ariving ... *Crash of rainbows and pop tarts.* ... Their back.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Yeah, that's what we aim to do. Say 'hi' to Deadpool and Pinkie for me.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Vaderz

 **Review** : Ooooooo snap. Ripper is back? Awesome. As an idea what if ripper mistook James for Ben and that was added to James harem as the main antagonist

 **Ghost's Answer:** I think he wouldn't.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Kamen Rider Fan 12

 **Review** : Not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting that cliffhanger. In light of the return of a previous villain however, I'd like to quote the TFS version of Garlic Jr., and then there's THIS asshole! In all seriousness though, your fics, this one included, are shockin' amazing, which I feel I should add is me referencing Spider-man 2099 and not saying how surprising it is that they're good. Also, sorry for the long review, it's the first one I've left in awhile and I've just been winging it. So, that said, it's gonna be interesting seeing the reactions to Reaper's return, well, assuming it's the same one. Again, sorry for the long ass review, I just kinda kept going.

 **Ghost's Answer** : It's fine dude. It just shows you're passionate about this.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : ANTI REAPER

 **Review** : NOOOOO HE'S BACK! COME ON THAT'S NOT NICE MAN DON'T BRING HIM BACK

 **Ghost's Answer** : Wow, all caps. Must be serious. Too late.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : duke

 **Review** : dude that wasn't good enough to be the ending of an arc... No action no climax... Bye the way can we expect a ben 10 and avengers crossover? coz you know people ard going crazy for marvel stories

 **Ghost's Answer:** Well, I'm sorry we didn't reach your standards. But sometimes the better cliffhangers are ones that don't require action or 'climaxes', they can be ominous

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : jasongd

 **Review** :And another great chapter congrats  
Ohgodohgodohgod nooooo He come back, noo everybody ran for your life aaaaa

OK Now Questions

1\. Will you continue Krystal's Harem?  
2\. Will be Krystal Harem 2?  
3\. Now you will work on James Harem 2 and then what will happen after James you have something in your plans?

 **Ghost's Answer** : Thanks for those comments. 1: Yes, we WILL continue Krystal's Harem, but we're working on James' Harem for now. 2: Um...That's suggestable. 3: Um...bit of a confusing question. But we're working on something in the backlog of stories we've got.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 _ **Ghost:**_ Well, another Review Corner gone. Another chapter put out and another slew of reviews answered. I have to admit, all of this feels surreal; answering reviews from dozens to hundreds of people throughout this story's history. It seems almost like forever since I was answering reviews for 'Ben's Harem', but I'm glad that I've been writing and answering reviews with my best friend and co-writer Grey.

Well, that's enough sappy stuff. I'm gonna find the Infinity Gems and get back to work. SEE YA! *waves*

 _ **Grey**_ : Ghost, everyone! And now, for another trailer!

* * *

 ** _When there's trouble you know who to call, Titans!_**

 _We see the Titan's go their own way, splitting up and ending the team  
_

 **_From their tower they can see it all, Titans!_**

 _James, Kori, Kom, Tara, Karen and Jinx are traveling the planet, together_

 ** _When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they've got your back._ **

_Dick and Duela were training with Jason and Cassandra  
_

 ** _Because when the world needs heroes on patrooooool_**

 _Raven was in the space between dimensions, shooting demons trying to get to the human world_

 ** _Titans, Go._ **

_Victor was sat at a desk, typing away_

 **_With their super powers they unite, Teen Titans!_**

 _Garfield was off on a date, spending time with his pregnant lovers  
_

 ** _They never met a villain that they liked!_**

 _Jinx, Karen and Tara kissed James' cheeks, laughing  
_

 ** _Teen Titans!_**

 _Rose Wilson panted, resting against her sword after a long day's training  
_

 ** _They've got the bad guys on the run!_**

 _The Titan's dodged, avoiding the blazing flames of hell  
_

 ** _They never stop till the job gets done._**

 _The Titan's screamed, falling through what looked like a clock face with the phantom image of the moon crashing into the earth appearing for a second  
_

 ** _Because when the world is losing all controooooool!_**

 _The Titan's looked in horror, seeing the death in front of them  
_

 ** _Titans, Go!_ **

_The Titan's all smiled, standing in front of their Tower  
_

 ** _1!_**

 _Dick and Duela smiled, hugging Cassandra_

 ** _2!_**

 _Victor and Garfied high fived, Gar's pregnant lovers behind them before several flashes of lightning filled the room and a burst of water_

 ** _3!_**

 _Kori, Kom, Jinx and Bumblebee hugged  
_

 ** _4!_**

 _Tara and Rose waved, silver light filling the screen_

 ** _Go!_**

 _James strummed his guitar, smiling  
_

 ** _JAMES' HAREM 2!_ **

**_COMING SUNDAY 22nd 2018!_**

 ** _GreyKing46's channel!_**

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ Ah, that was real fun. Lets go and finish this! I Feel Like There Is No Way I Can Lose!

* * *

 **Reviewer** : tutos

 **Review** : oh no THAT JACKASS IS STILL ALIVE WTF?!

 **Answer** : Maybe

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : 61394

 **Review** : I stand corrected it was NOT a Big Lipped Alligator moment it's just a psychotic woman who sold child from her species as food and wants to take over the universe

M. Bison turns toward the screen "Of course"

Yeah we all saw this joke coming but it's better than talking about that evil queen and her sex puns

 **Answer** : Because she is a monster

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : GOTTOfan

 **Review** : Okay you my friends are cruel beings leaving me with a cliffhanger as big as that. Can't believe Crazy Ben is back. Though I think his beef is with Ben not Krystal. Don't you think it would be awesome if Krystal could one time lose her Omnitrix and ends up in the NullVoid for sometime and having to rely on her survival skills. It's just a thought. Can't wait for James Harem 2 premiere to see how much the Titans have grown. See you in the future.

 **Answer** : AKA next week

And yes, I am evil

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Mighty TAB X

 **Review** : ... MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! The ripper is back, or at least someone from that dimension! Also, I love how the Nemetrix saved her. It may force primal instincts to come to the surface, but we forget the most primal of all instincts is Self Preservation.

I don't really have any questions this time around, but may I suggest my hero academia as a series if you haven't seen it yet. It takes superheroes and does it like all the ages mixed together.

Thats all, and I think they should be ariving ... *Crash of rainbows and pop tarts.* ... Their back.

 **Answer** : The thing IS part of her character development

I am not interested in My Hero

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Kamen Rider Fan 12

 **Review** : Not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting that cliffhanger. In light of the return of a previous villain however, I'd like to quote the TFS version of Garlic Jr., and then there's THIS asshole! In all seriousness though, your fics, this one included, are shockin' amazing, which I feel I should add is me referencing Spider-man 2099 and not saying how surprising it is that they're good. Also, sorry for the long review, it's the first one I've left in awhile and I've just been winging it. So, that said, it's gonna be interesting seeing the reactions to Reaper's return, well, assuming it's the same one. Again, sorry for the long ass review, I just kinda kept going.

 **Answer** : Thank you

I understood the 2099 reference

Also I LOVE long reviews. More stuff to talk about

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Vaderz

 **Review** : Ooooooo snap. Ripper is back? Awesome. As an idea what if ripper mistook James for Ben and that was added to James harem as the main antagonist

 **Answer** : First, he is called Reaper not Ripper.

And NO! He is NOT part of James' Harem. If he was then WHY would I include this teaser in KRYSTAL'S HAREM! And the main antagonist of James' Harem is Triggon, it has been since chapter one.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : ANTI REAPER

 **Review** : NOOOOO HE'S BACK! COME ON THAT'S NOT NICE MAN DON'T BRING HIM BACK

 **Answer** : Because as we all know all stories are supposed to be nice and happy and fluffy.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Lonestar88

 **Review** : Good chapter you guys have me worried doing the let's call it a premonition scene. Although she has been growing from chapter to chapter I wasn't putting it together. And it sounds like Reaper been is back am I right?

 **Answer** : It is a dream sequence. Heck I put it in italics as a hint that something is not right

Possibly

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : duke

 **Review** : dude that wasn't good enough to be the ending of an arc... No action no climax... Bye the way can we expect a ben 10 and avengers crossover? coz you know people ard going crazy for marvel stories

 **Answer** : I am sorry you think that

No

And I have more than enough Marvel stories, same as Ghost

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : jasongd

 **Review** : And another great chapter congrats  
Ohgodohgodohgod nooooo He come back, noo everybody ran for your life aaaaa

OK Now Questions

1\. Will you continue Krystal's Harem?  
2\. Will be Krystal Harem 2?  
3\. Now you will work on James Harem 2 and then what will happen after James you have something in your plans?

 **Answer** : Maybe he has

1- of course I will. There are two arcs left

2- No, because Krystal is shorter than James

3- Maybe. I mean there IS a poll on my profile page. *grins*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Asolf Amserse

 **Review** : props for your maturity and not just blasting him for how close his story is to yours

 **Answer** : Thank you, I do my best

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ All finished! Tune in on Sunday for the premier of James Harem 2! Yahoo! Here we go!


	37. A Krahoo Heat Wave

**GriffonicTobias** : I have never seen Stargate.

 **uyigho98** : Maybe.

 **doubledamn** : It's not Eon.

 **hexxim** : That is not it

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Glad you enjoyed it

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Oh yeah. Best Sunday.

 **hexxim** : Wow. Someone's payed attention to Multiverse Theory. Cool.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ah I NEEDED that break

Okay, so here we go. Back to the Krystal's Harem.

This arc is a sequel to a very special arc, the first arc Ghost and I ever co-wrote the 'And Then There Was' arc of the original Ben's Harem. Considering we passed the Tennyson Harem saga's five year anniversary before my break it is kind of ironic.

So, here we go.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 33: A Krahoo Heat Wave  
**

* * *

Krystal snored a bit, sleeping peacefully. Since it was the weekend she could sleep in for today.  
For as long as she wanted  
She was dreaming of her loving girlfriends: Two-Two, Cerise, Michelle, Greer and Ms Alicia 'Hmm~, yes Miss. I've been a bad girl.' Krystal thought happily. She giggled lightly... And then heard yelling outside her door  
Jerking up out of her bed, with messy bed hair, she wondered what the heck was going on. "Urgh. What the heck?" She asked, getting out of bed and put on a shirt and shorts... she was sleeping nude.  
What? They were having a heat wave recently  
As she opened the door, she saw her siblings arguing over a fan. Krystal sighed, knowing she couldn't get to sleep again now "What's going on?" Krystal called out, hoping that she could grab their attention.

"It's really hot in my room and I want to start streaming!" ML-E was the first to explain her reasoning

"I've been helping Mum-Fi with house work and I'm frying!" Scout said next

"My bandages are wilting!" Atem complained

"I have fur!" Luna all but screamed

"Okay, OKAY!" Krystal raised her hands up to help calm them down. "We'll figure SOMETHING out. Okay?" The siblings huffed, the heat clearly making them all agitated "Luna, do you have a hair appointment today?" Krystal asked

Luna shook her head. "Next week." She frowned

"ML-E do you REALLY want to stream right now?" Krystal turned to her other sister.

"Uh-huh." ML-E nodded

"Well... WE need to fix this." Krystal spoke, talking to her siblings and also to Ship.

 _"Yeah, we do... even I'M melting."_ Ship answered

"You're a mobile blob." Krystal deadpanned

 _"Still."_ Ship frowned

"Well. How about I turn into my Necrofriggian form and cool everyone off?" Krystal suggested

 _"Not a permanent solution. Would fix the problems for an hour max."_ Ship sighed

"Damn." Krystal grumbled "Okay. So. Why doesn't ML-E have the fan and you three... Have a water fight?"

"A. Water. Fight?" Scout, Atem and Luna whispered together.

"Right." Krystal smiled

 **HALLELUJAH!**

"YES!" The three cheered

"Thanks, Krystal." ML-E smiled

"Anytime." Krystal nodded, patting her head and going downstairs

"I'll get the balloons!" Luna cheered

"I'll go turn the hose on." Atem followed

"I'll... Tell Mama-Fi and Mum about it so we're not in trouble." Scout ended.

Krystal smiled, getting a cold drink... As Kitty ran in wearing a cute pink swimsuit and arm bands "Awe~, you look ADORABLE!" Krystal smiled, lifting up her little sister.

"Swimming!" Kitty smiled

"Yeah? You're going swimming in the pool?" Krystal asked spinning Kitty slowly in the air.

Kitty nodded "Getting drink for mum."

"Oh? Okay. I'll put you down now. Okay?" Krystal smiled

"Kay!" Kitty nodded, the three year old quickly hugging her sister before she was put down

Krystal sighed gently as she went to get herself a cold drink. Luckily, they put some water in their big fridge last night. She helped Kitty pour a drink for Gwen, smiling

"Thank you, Krystal." Kitty spoke, taking the drink and carefully walked off. clearly trying her best not to spill any

'That is cute as hell.' Krystal thought. "You doing okay, Ship?"

 _"I'm melting."_ Ship deadpanned, emerging from Krystal's Omegatrix and looked up at her.

"Pour girl." Krystal smiled and kissed her softly

 _"Thanks. But honestly, we need to get a cooling system in here or something."_ Ship answered

"I thought there was one." Krystal shrugged "But if it is too hot in there you can come out."

 _'Thanks, Krystal.'_ Ship answered, coming out of Krystal's Omegatrix and formed into a humanoid appearance.

"You can come out whenever you want. You are your own person." Krystal sighed and held her close

'I know... But it's better to ask.' Ship answered, hugging Krystal and teasing her

"You're now you're playing." Krystal answered. "...Maybe later...I'm too hot." She leaned her head back and steamed up.

 _"Darn."_ Ship huffed _"This heat is terrible."_

"Krystal, are you alright?" Looma asked as she was wearing a black bathing suit, who looked undeterred by the heat.

"We are overheating." Krystal mumbled

"Really? This is a simple day on Khoros." Looma answered honestly. "Let's get you a drink."

"I've already had one." Krystal mumbled.

"Well then... I've got this." Looma answered, finding a bottle of sun lotion.

"What is it?" Krystal asked

"Tetramand sun-screen. Put some on and come outside." Looma smiled

Krystal shrugged and did as she was told. As she put the lotion on she felt the cool of the liquid but didn't feel any different. "Now what?"

"Walk outside." Looma answered

"What?! It's like 40C out!" Krystal answered

"Trust me." Looma reassured her.

Krystal sighed and followed her. As soon as she stepped out... she felt fine. The lotion was working. The heat felt like it was a cooler day, at least 25C "What the hell?" She blinked

"Don't swear, Krystal." Helen sighed as she rested on a sun-lounger.

"This lotion has a special ingredient that makes any heat bearable for off-worlders." Looma answered. "VERY popular with tourists."

"New formula?" Krystal asked

"Sort of. We've got the main raw ingredients on our planet, but the Galvans helped us synthesize it. So... yes." Looma nodded

 _"This heat feels unnatural."_ Ship groaned

"It's global warming, I told you." Helen answered with a joking tone.

"Krystal! We've got the balloons!" Atem and Luna came out, wearing swimming gear

"Cool." She laughed. Atem was wearing black and swim trunks a gold symbol of a bird on his left pant leg. Luna was wearing a silvery school swimsuit with a crescent moon on its front. Krystal smiled at the two, looking at her Omegatrix to see the time... she loved that this thing told the time now "Have fun." She nodded, sitting down

"We will!" The two answered, running off with a large bag filled with water baloons.

Krystal smiled happily, crossing her arms "Well... Time for rest." Krystal sighed as she got into a sun lounger.

 _"Yeah... I'll be back in the Omegatrix. I can't handle the heat."_ Ship answered as she slipped into the watch

"Why is it so hot?" Krystal mumbled

"It's the hottest days of summer. Can't really do much." Helen answered

'It's unrealistically hot though.' Krystal thought, very suspicious Trying to think of what she should do, she saw Atem and Luna playing with the water balloons. She smiled and nodded, walking off 'Honestly, what's with the heat?' She thought as she went inside to grab an ice cream...though it was still early morning. She turned into her Nechrofriggeon form and flew into the sky 'Well, at least like this, it doesn't hurt as much.' She thought as she looked around the city and saw people having umbrellas and hats on. People covering themselves with sun-screen or even buying lots of ice cream or bottled water.  
What was going on?  
She flew down closer to the street and tried to look around... and saw someone looking over the location

"What's that?" She frowned. She flew up and saw the figure run. From what she could tell from that flash of the sight, the being was wearing full Inuit-like dark purple garments "Hey!" She called out, flying in for a closer look...and saw a fist flying out at her. "WHOA!" She quickly turned intangible and flew in closer

"Oh no!" The figure gasped and tried to run quicker, by lengthening their legs like rubber!

"Who the hell are you?!" Krystal glared, flying faster. The being tried to escape, but lost their footing on a wonky roof-tile and fell on a roof and tumbled back to a normal size with Krystal dive-bombing them and getting them in a chokehold

"Ack!" The being struggled in Krystal's chokehold.

"I asked. Who the hell are you?" Krystal repeated, keeping the being in her arms.

"I-I'm Ester! Okay? I'm Ester!" The being answered, having revealed to be a woman's voice.

"Huh?" Krystal blinked and backed up. The purple clothed woman was released and rubbed her neck. She had dark mauve hair with two side bangs and white antler-like eyebrows, white trimmed purple clothing, a black shoulder strap that went over her shoulder that connected to a dark purple pouch. On her cheeks were faded dark purple markings on her naturally lilac skin.

"Jeez... Do you always do this to people?" Ester asked, looking at Krystal.

"Only suspicious people who run and attack me." She said, flashing her Plumbers badge

"Oh crap. I-I didn't know. Okay?" Ester defended. "Look, I was up top just to see what was going on."

"Oh?"

"I'm from a tribe of Kraaho that lives in Undertown. I wanted to check how cold it was out here." Ester answered

"COLD?! It's like 40 degrees Celcius out!" Krystal deadpanned "Most people are boiling alive!"

"My people are 'Tungsten-based'. This temperature is freezing to them." Ester answered. "I'm only half-Kraaho so...It's only nippy out to me."

Krystal blinked and sighed, reverting to her human state

Ester blinked in shock. She didn't realise that she was pursued by Krystal Tennyson! "Oh... Shit. If I knew... Holy crap." ... And Krystal was still in her shirt and shorts

"What?" Krystal asked and looked down. "...Oh crap. I forgot." She groaned. "But yeah. This shows how warm it is."

"Well, I'm trying to see what's been going on. I think someone's raising this planet's temperature." Ester answered

"... This is big if it is." Krystal frowned "Let's go see your people."

"Alright...But I think you may need to change into a form that's not... That." Ester answered, gesturing Krystal's attire.

"I'll change before I get there." Krystal answered.

 _"Or... I could do this."_ Ship said, emerging from the Omegatrix and wrapping around Krystal's body

Ester blinked as she saw Krystal's body become wrapped in a black and blue Mechamorph bodysuit "Wow, thanks Ship. Are you okay with this?" Krystal asked in confusion

 _"Your body's cool."_ Ship quivered gently _"I should be fine."_

Krystal nodded, looking at herself in the window

Krystal noted that Ship was hugging her tightly, but not showing any numbs or bumps in locations that would be considered VERY inappropriate in public. It looked like Krystal was wearing a catsuit. A skintight black costume from the neck down, light blue glowing gloves and boots with light blue glowing lines going from the gloves and boots and crossing all over her body in stylish patterns "Have you been watching those shows again?" Krystal asked

 _'I've got a lot of time when you're asleep.'_ Ship answered

"You're a trouble maker." Krystal laughed

 _'And yet, you love me.'_ Ship answered with a smile.

"Hey. Are we going or not?" Ester asked, letting the heat warm her up...as best as it could, but still felt chilly.

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Krystal nodded

"Okay." Ester nodded and lead the way.

"Ship, do my a favour?" Krystal asked

 _'Sure, what is it?'_ Ship asked

"Keep an eye on the temperature. If it keeps rising, I want to know." Krystal asked

 _'You got it.'_ Ship nodded

"And record everything." She mumbled quietly "Keep your eyes out. I find this suspicious."

 _'You got it.'_ Ship nodded quietly and did as she was told.

Krystal nodded, heading off. The two headed off, following Ester as she headed down to Undertown. Unluckily, most of Undertown was boiling like above. Heck it was even hotter!

"JESUS! It's like hell down here!" Krystal groaned, feeling the heat.

"We still need to go deeper." Ester commented

"Deeper? We're going to be at the centre of the-" Krystal groaned

 _'Krystal, Kraaho need high temperatures. Correct?'_ Ship interrupted

"Yeah." she nodded

 _'Then, where else would they go? The center of the Earth.'_ Ship answered

"We aren't THAT deep." Ester rolled her eyes

 _"Oh."_ The two blinked, heading deeper into Undertown and through a cavern

 _'How're you holding up, Krystal?'_ Ship asked

"Sweltering." She responded

 _'Thought so.'_ Ship sighed, the two entering a secret town near another secret town

"Whoa... this place is like an Inuit village." Krystal whispered, but felt her throat getting dry. She gasped, going into her Nechrofriggeon form again to try and stay cool. She didn't want to pass out from heat stroke "Ah~, that's better." Krystal sighed in relief, feeling MUCH cooler.

"Welcome to my home...It wasn't this warm before." Ester spoke as she sighed in relief "It feels MUCH better."

"I'm glad for you. But this might be why Bellwood is burning alive." Krystal answered

"My people would not do that!" She glared

"Look, I'm not trying to blame anyone. I'm just looking at the connections." Krystal answered

Ester sighed, nodding admitting she was right "Whatever."

"Look, I think if I talk to them we can help sort things out. Okay?" Krystal suggested, trying to keep things calm.

"We need to look for the cause." Ester nodded

"That's what I'm saying. Lead on, Ester." Krystal spoke respectfully.

Ester nodded, the two walking into the village... When they were quickly surrounded  
"Wh-what's going on?" Ester asked in confusion

"I think it's called an 'ambush'." Krystal answered with a nervous joke.

"Everyone! It's me! Ester!" The teenager called. Her fellow Kraaho just continued at a hostile glare at Ester and Krystal with weapons in hand

"Foolish child." A voice spoke, walking up to them.

"Huh?" The two blinked, looking at the figure

It was a tall Kraaho, a male this time and with bigger and bushier eyebrows that Ester... Imagine a handlebar moustache but just elevated.

Krystal smiled, nearly snickering at the sight "Seriously with that thing?" she mumbled

"Seebik? What's going on? What're you doing?" Ester asked

"Doing our people right!" He glared "What we deserve!"

"By doing what? Immolating this planet?" Krystal asked, all joking gone from her voice

"Yes." Seebik answered bluntly. "Our people are freezing on this planet. We can't go to the other planets because they're inhospitable! This planet is the only place we can live."

"You're justifying genocide for your own ends!" Krystal answered

"The ends for our people!" Seebik snapped "We have created a device that will heat up the planet, scare off those other species! It will be ours!"

"You. Are. Fucking crazy." Krystal answered simply.

"What?" Seebik glared.

"You HONESTLY think people will leave? There aren't enough spaceships to ferry 10 billion people off planet!" Krystal answered. "And MOST of those people were BORN here!" She was glaring, a rightful anger in her eyes "This is THEIR HOME just as much, heck most likely MORE than it is your home! And you think other races will accept this when it gets out?! Because it WILL get out!"

"A needed sacrifice for our people." Seebik answered, seeing his plan as justifiable.

"You racist dumbass!" Krystal snapped

"Seebik, you're a fool." Ester glared.

"Kill them." Seebik ordered simply.

"Not so fast!" Krystal called, Ship turning her hands into Emerald's and Krystal forming a shield around the two

 **CLASH!**

 **CLANG!**

"How did you-?" Ester asked

"Turn that device off! I'll handle this!" Krystal answered.

"We don't know where it is!" Ester reminded

"SHIT!" Krystal snapped. "I have an idea." She lengthened up a funnel up through the shield so that she and Ester could get out. She then grabbed the Eskimo clad woman and flew right up, moving as fast as she could. The Kraaho gasped as Krystal and Ester escaped from their spears and were now getting through the tunnel and landed meters away.. Krystal was flying full speed, trying to create some distance

"You're a swift flyer!" Ester commented

"Yeah." Krystal nodded, setting them down "Have been at it my whole life." She joked

"Good to know." Ester answered. "We've got to find Seebik, he's the only one that knows where the device is."

"He was just back there, ordering them to kill us!" Krystal reminded

"Okay, then we try and find it." Ester answered, getting flustered since she was set upon by her own people. Her mind was chaos; she couldn't make heads or tails of the situation

"Look, we'll stop him." Krystal answered "Okay?"

"Okay." Ester nodded as they landed and far away from the Kraaho group.

'I hope everyone is okay.' Krystal thought

* * *

*Back at the Tennyson home*

"I'm so hot." Looma groaned

"Mummy... I'm melting." Luna panted heavily, trying to get a cold drink but the ice and the water were evaporating.

"You're not the only one... What the hell is going on?" Helen answered, burning up in her clothes, even though they were wearing virtually nothing.

"It's like home." Isis commented, pulling at her dress "During a heat wave."

"I hope someone's going to fix this." Looma agreed

"Mama..." Ren mumbled in heatstroke

"Oh, baby." Hope frowned as she tried to cool him down. "Hang on, Frigora Ventos." Summoned from her hands, a cooling wind around the household, but it didn't last for long for the cool air to heat up.

* * *

*back with Krystal*

 _'Krystal, the surface temperature is heating up, it's nearing the mid-forties.'_ Ship called out, informing Krystal.

"Crap!" Krystal hissed. She and Ester where now in a cavern with a giant machine, battling treacherous Kraho. They had discovered Ester's father, the chief of their tribe, had been murdered by this fascist racist and he had ceased control as to try and commit genocide. Ester was weeping, trying to hold her tears back as Krystal fought off these madmen "Don't make me do this!" Krystal spoke, readying herself to exhale frozen air. Which might KILL people who require THIS much heat to live comfortably

"You wouldn't DARE!" The Kraaho warned her, but tried to push forward.

"I would." She frowned, letting out a warning breath

The Kraaho backed off in fear, feeling that deathly icy breath come out of Krystal's mouth.

"Ester, know how to turn it off?" Krystal called out

"No." She shook her head

"Oh, crap." Krystal frowned

"Only **I** know how to deactivate the device and I will NEVER do so!" Seebik called out

"Really?" Krystal smirked, 'coughing' in his direction "Oh. Excuse me. I might be coming down with a cold." she quipped

"GAH!" Seebik felt the frozen breath get towards him and he instantly felt his body temp go straight below and he was instantly spilling all the information needed

Ester immediately got to work on clicking on the device's keyboard, to deactivate the machine... Soon the device stopped glowing, the heat slowly going down "That's it. The temperature should be lowering." Ester spoke, even though she was feeling comfortable in the heat, but she had to think of the rest of the world.

"Good... And not too late." Krystal answered as Seebik attacked with a knife

 _"No you don't!"_ Ship shot out at Seebik and caught his arm before he struck at Krystal while the Plumbers arrived... Finally

"Stand down!" The Plumbers called out, Ben followed suit in his Necrofriggian form.

"Krystal? Are you okay?" Ben asked

"I'm fine, Dad." Krystal answered. Ben saw Seebik holding the knife and the device connected to the Center of the earth. He was NOT happy.

 **PUNCH!**

Seebik's two front teeth fell to the ground and he was knocked out, and that was only because Ben held back "And the populous?" Ben asked

"Under control, Magister Tennyson." A Plumber spoke

"It seems most where being threatened into loyalty. We have found some imprisoned women's children." A Plumber said over their badges

"Alright." Ben nodded. "Krystal, if you would?" He handed over a pair of specialized handcuffs.

"Seebik, you're under arrest." Krystal locked the handcuffs onto Seebik's hands.

"What about my people?" Ester asked

"They'll be dealt with accordingly within the law. But seeing as they were forced to do this, they MIGHT get less punishment." Ben answered. "But unlicensed terraforming a planet and murder ARE SERIOUS offences."

"Thank goodness." Ester sighed in relief

"But in the meantime, we'll have to locate them where they won't freeze." Ben answered

"Wh-where're you taking us?" A Kraaho man asked

"Kylonix 3, a planet near a sun that has hospitable terrain for farming and living." Ben answered

"Where's that?" Krystal asked, never even HEARING about this planet.

"It's a recent discovery, since Earth doesn't have the right climate for some species, we're making attempts to find places for other species to help colonies them." Ben answered as Krystal put Seebik into the Plumber's vehicle.

Krystal could only stare in shock.  
She remembered that 10 year old boy she saw when she battled Malwear. How did that child grow up to be... Him?  
Her father was amazing. HER hero... How was she supposed to live up to that?

"Are you okay, Krystal?" Ben asked as he saw Krystal throw Seebik into the vehicle.

"I'm fine daddy." She smiled, hugging him

"Proud of you baby girl." He smiled

She sighed happily back, hoping that everyone on the surface would be alright 'I did it.' she thought

"Ester, I hope we can trust you to look after your people." Ben commented to the pink skinned girl... When a teenage Kineceleran girl ran towards the group

"Ester! Are? Are you alright?" The Kineceleran asked, seeing her. The Kineceleran was a teenager, very tall and thin. Small B-cup breasts. She wore a small tight pink tube top and black booty shorts. Most of her blue skin was uncovered besides the black helmet all her species wore

"K8!" Ester gasped, hugging her

"Oh. Okay." Krystal blinked, not complaining, but also in relief since she only just MET this girl.

"Are you okay?" Ester asked

"A little heatstroke and some dehydration, but I'm fine." K8 answered with a joking tone "What's going on"

"Seebik was trying to heat up the Earth. Krystal here helped me stop him." Ester pointed to Krystal and Ben, still in their Necrofriggian forms "And... My people are being moved off world to a better suited environment."

"What? Y-You're leaving?" K8 asked sadly.

"Yes." Ester nodded sadly

"But. But who'll be my 'Run-Buddy'?" K8 wept... although it was several degrees Celcius high

"I don't know." Ester cried, holding her close. There was clearly a double entendre there, more than that was being said. The two most likely still 'in the closet' to some degree

Krystal frowned, she didn't want to see girlfriends split up "There has to be something." she muttered

Ben sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe we can work something out."

"Really?" They gasped

"Yes." Ben nodded. "If you don't think this is rude or being forward, how would you like to be the representative of your race? You live here on Earth while also commuting to Kylonix 3."  
... and he nearly fell over as both teenage girls hugged him  
"Gah!" He jerked lightly

Krystal thought that the sight seemed funny.  
She held back her laughter, smiling. All in all, good days work


	38. The Heirloom Glitch

**Guip2003** : When I want to/ I can.

 **DamnLebians** : Cool your jets.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Glad you liked it.

 **Howlstone16:** James Harem 2 has two arcs to go. Krystal has 2 arcs to go, including this current one. And there is a special finale coming. So... another year or so? I think.

 **Mighty TAB X** : How DARE you miss such a special event! *huffs*... I'm messing with you, don't worry  
Ben is basically there  
Heard they where making it. Will check it pit eventually.

 **Guest893** : Thank you and yes, i DID need that break.

 **thewittywhy** : Same.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost

 **thewittywhy** : Yeah, I think we needed to do this chapter.

 **Mighty TAB X** : It's okay Mighty. Did you name the bunny? Ben is...still getting there. But he's close.

 **Howlstone16** : As long as needed

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Thanks.

 **DamnLebians** : No. Just some.

 **Guip2003** : *facepalm* Dang it, not another one. We'll get there when we get there!

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone! Friday was Ghost's birthday so go give him a congratulations!

So here we go, the newest chapter!

Got to stay, I'm happy you all are enjoying this stories return

We're gonna start the set up for the next arc right now. See if you can find the themes.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 34: The Heirloom Glitch  
**

* * *

It was the following day; people were relaxing in their homes and relieved to hear the weather-person say this. "As you can see, the weather today is now a modest 22 degrees Celsius; a much needed welcome relief to many people living in the Bellwood area after that horrendous heatwave yesterday." Krystal sighed in relief, pouring a drink of lemonade 'What a day.' She thought to herself and relaxed on the living room settee as she sat next to Alex "Hey, Alex. You doing better?" Krystal asked her little brother.

"Mm." Alex nodded, drinking his juice while reading a picture book

"What're you reading?" Krystal asked

"Book." Alex answered, looking at the pictures, repeating with one of the few words he knew.

"Is it good?" Krystal laughed softly, looking down at it. It showed different animals: rabbits, monkeys, cats and dogs. Just cure things to help the child to learn how to spell their names

"D-D-Dog." Alex tried to speak the word.

"There you go." She chuckled in encouragement

Alex smiled back and continued to read, trying to mouth the words.

 **SMASH!**

The two looked over the back of the coach, seeing Luna having dropped her mug as she stood there with her faded eyes "Luna!" Krystal leapt over the couch and tried to get the mug shards away from her. "Are you okay? Another vision?"

Her sister did not answer, showing she was in her trance and preparing to speak her next prophecy _"Look to the moon of The First Thinker. Locked within the tomb of the Matrix. It will aim to 'reclaim' its birth right."_ Luna whispered

"... Huh?" they blinked

"Huh? Did. Did I have a vision again?" Luna asked nervously. And due to yesterday, she had her fur trimmed down so that she could go outside easier.

"Yeah." Krystal nodded

"...Was it weird?" Luna asked

"A little, but don't worry yourself about it." Krystal stroked her head.

"Okay." Luna nodded, smiling

"Luna." Alex pointed, looking at his sister.

"Yes?" She smiled, leaning down so she was eye level with him

"L. U. N. A." He smiled, spelling out her name

"Awe~, he's spelt my name." Luna smiled, and hugged her brother.

"Heh!" Alex grinned cheerfully and hugged his big sister

"He's a fluffy hugger." Krystal chuckled

"The most huggy!" Luna nodded in agreement, giggling

"I'm gonna get a drink. Okay?" Krystal asked

"Okay." Luna nodded, letting Krystal go to the kitchen. Luna turned the TV on, turning to cartoons as Krystal went to the kitchen she sighed, getting a drink. Non-alcoholic one, bit too early for that

 _"What's gotten you in a mood?"_ Ship asked

"Just. Just about yesterday." Krystal frowned

 _"What about it?"_

"Dad searched for new planets, helping out people... How can I compare?" Krystal responded

 _"Krystal."_ Ship sighed

"You be yourself." Gwen smiled as she walked in

"Mama Gwen?" Krystal turned back and saw her seeing her in casual beach wear

"Hey." Gwen nodded, rubbing her daughter's back "As I said, just be yourself. You'll catch up to your dad one day. Probably be even better."

"Yeah well..." Krystal rubbed her neck and touched the Nemetrix.

"So?" Gwen shrugged

"I dunno. I'm just...feeling down." Krystal frowned.

"That thing does not make you any less of a hero." Gwen assured

"I guess. Maybe I'm just feeling intimidated by dad." Krystal answered

"That's normal." Gwen rolled her eyes and hugged her

Krystal sighed and hugged back. "Thanks."

"Your a teenager. It's okay." Gwen joked

Krystal chuckled at that. "I think I needed that."

Gwen nodded, kissing the top of her head "Now go have fun."

"Thanks." Krystal nodded and headed out 'I think I'll go see TwoTwo.'

"Hey, Krystal! What are you doing?" Scout smiled as he ran over, carrying their little sister Skarlet

"I'm going to see TwoTwo. Hey, Skarlet." Krystal stroked her little sister's head.

"Kyas!" Her little sister laughed, grabbing Krystal's hand

"Hey! Can we come?!" Scout grinned

"Err... Well, I was." Krystal mumbled.

"Pwease." Skarlet asked cutely while poking Skarlet's side

"Pweash." Skarlet asked as she pouted cutely, like Scout had been teaching her to do this... sneaky little bastard

"Oh fine." Krystal sighed, her head dropping in defeat

"Yay!" The two cheered

"I'll get her bag." Scout answered as he passed Skarlet to Krystal. As soon as his sister had his other sister in her hands he ran inside as fast as he could

"...You are too cute for your own good." Krystal smirked

"Hee." Skarlet giggled and smiled

* * *

*time skip*

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Coming." TwoTwo came down wearing her purple and black armour. Her normal attire, honestly. Opening the door she was struck with a rather funny sight

"Hey." Krystal smiled awkwardly, holding Skarlet in her arms, with Scout carrying a large bag on his back and on her back

"Err. Hey. Going for a sleepover?" TwoTwo asked with a jokey smile.

"Haha, very funny. They wanted to come with." Krystal explained as she walked in, Scout jumping off her back

"Hi, TwoTwo." Scout waved.

"Wish you'd told me you where moving out of your brother's house BEFORE you moved out. I would have helped." Krystal frowned

"Yeah well... It was something I HAD to do." TwoTwo answered sadly. "I just got busy. Plus you were busy with that series of bank robberies."

"I... Yeah, I was." Krystal admitted "Sorry."

"A hero's work is never done, I've accepted that before I even started dating you." TwoTwo responded. "Drink?"

"Please." Scout nodded with Skarlet nodding in agreement

"Okay, two lots of juice." TwoTwo answered.

"Thank you." Scout responded

"Got any of that good stuff?" Krystal asked

"What do you take me for?" TwoTwo frowned

"TwoTwo." Krystal frowned at that.

"Of course I do." TwoTwo responded. Krystal snickered and pinched her girlfriends backside. TwoTwo jumped lightly before turning back and glared playfully at a 'innocent whistling' Krystal. She rolled her eyes, going to make her girlfriend and said girlfriend's younger siblings their drinks "Here you go, you two." TwoTwo handed over the drinks to the younger siblings.

"Thank you." Scout nodded, drinking it with a sigh

"And a glass of Vulpin Fruit Cooler for you." TwoTwo smiled at Krystal

"Thanks bae." Krystal winked

Krystal took a sip and sighed, her taste buds exploding with flavour "Hmm~!" Krystal hummed happily as she tasted it.

"You could just buy it yourself, you know." TwoTwo frowned softly

"And they'd try and get me to do endorsement deals." Krystal shot back

TwoTwo snapped her fingers in realisation. "That's true."

"So, what you been up to kiddo?" TwoTwo asked Scout

"Been helping out at home." Scout answered. "Looking after Skarlet and Kitty. And Ren. And..."

"We get it." The older girls laughed

Scout blushed and reclused himself lightly, taking a drink.

"Does he still blame himself for what happened?" TwoTwo whispered to Krystal

"Mmm." Krystal just nodded.

'Those dicks.' TwoTwo mentally cursed Scout's former 'friends'.

"So, Scout, why'd you want to hang out with me and your boring sister?" TwoTwo asked playfully, trying to cheer him up

"Hey!" Krystal huffed "I'm gonna get you for that." she grumbled

"I. Well. CanIseetheguns?" He mumbled under his breath

"Huh?" Both girls blinked

"I. Want to see the guns." Scout responded, feeling embarrassed and his hands rubbing.

"... Okay." TwoTwo blinked

"S-Sorry. I. Well...I'm getting into weapons." Scout admitted.

"It's fine." TwoTwo nodded

"Yeah?" Scout asked

"Yeah. I'll show you a few small ones." TwoTwo answered. "Small meaning 'nonlethal'."

"Oh." He pouted

"Hey, I don't want my future brother in law getting hurt. And I'm CERTAINLY not gonna expose a baby to weapons." TwoTwo responded with a reasonable answer

"Oh? Future brother in law?" Krystal smirked, hugging TwoTwo from behind "I didn't expect such a sudden and random proposal, I don't know what to say."

"No, just a promise." TwoTwo winked

"TT!" Krystal almost squeaked happily at that, hugging her tighter.

"I'm proposing properly when I get a ring and the right chance." TwoTwo stated without hesitation. Krystal smiled back at that, those thoughts of a wedding day now flooding her mind.

'Did...Did I just interrupt something?' Scout thought, feeling a bit uncomfortable about all this 'marriage talk' stuff. He hadn't even had a girlfriend before. Heck, he hadn't talked to WOMEN before. Outside of his family members.  
A few girls at school but they had cooties  
'Darn cooties.' Scout thought.

"So. Weapons?" TwoTwo asked

"Yeah! Yeah! Weapons!" He nodded

"Watch and enjoy." TwoTwo pressed a button on the wall...and a large rack of guns and weapons emerged... But no weapons

"Huh? Wh-where're the weapons?" Scout frowned

"I... I've been robbed?" TwoTwo blinked in horror

"What? How?" Krystal asked in shock

"I dunno. I've been robbed!" TwoTwo responded as she looked around in horror "I'VE BEEN ROBBED!"

"What do we do?" Krystal asked

Scout froze, he didn't want this. He didn't want to think about this sort of thing again 'Nononononononononono!' he thought in panic

"It has to be one of your neighbors." Krystal frowned

"No, can't be them. They're out of town on holiday." TwoTwo answered

"All of them?" Krystal frowned

"... I dunno." TwoTwo responded, a panicked tone in her voice "Some of them are very dangerous!"

"HOW dangerous?" Krystal asked

"'City destroying' dangerous." TwoTwo warned

"... Why do you have those?" Krystal sighed and facepalmed, not surprised by her girlfriend at all '... is she my fiance now?' she thought

"They were my grandmother's." TwoTwo admitted

"Oh." Krystal blinked

"Sorry. Sentimental stuff." TwoTwo answered. "But we've GOT to find them."

"We will." Krystal nodded and kissed her

"I'll stay here with Skarlet." Scout added, trying to protect his sister.

"Bang!" Skarlet giggled

"Yes, Skarlet. 'Bang'." Scout nodded... and then slowly realised "D-Did you just speak?"

"Bang!" She smiled

"Krys~! Skarlet's spoken her second word!" Scout called out, as Krystal and TwoTwo were gone

"Huh?!" Krystal yelled, running back in "What?!"

"She said her second word!" Scout answered. "Come on, Skarlet. You can do it."

"Bang!" Skarlet smiled again, still innocently.

"... Oh my god!" Krystal cheered, picking her sister up "Way to go!"

"Ababaa!" Skarlet cheered lightly as she was picked up and almost spun around.

"Achoo!"

Krystal froze, hearing a sneeze fill the room that didn't belong to anyone who she could see "Wait. Who's there?" Krystal pulled her sister in and looked around, trying to hear that sneeze. She looked around, in the defensive "TwoTwo. Can you see anything?" Krystal asked

"Hold on." She said, pressing a button on her mask/helmet Her vision turned from normal colour to ultraviolet and infrared.  
Krystal holding Skarlet.  
Scout  
... and an unknown figure.

"THERE!" She yelled, a gun emerging from her firearm and opening fire. The figure leaped out of the way, trying to dodge the bullets/lasers before getting singed on the... back?  
A figure fell to the floor, the figure shifting from invisible to visible. It was a light purple reptilian alien with dark purple blotches and a black 'helmet' with a red, green and blue section for eyes. It was hissing and writhing in pain as the singed flesh on his back.

"What the hell?" Krystal frowned

"A Merlinisapien. What're you doing here?" TwoTwo ordered, her gun pressed against the aliens face "And why are you trying to steal from me?!"

"Argh! D-Damn it!" The Melinisapien hissed before Krystal stepped on his chest.

"Start talking." Krystal growled

her Nemitrix flashing, showing how pissed she was

"Gah! I-I'm a smuggler. A guy's paying top Tayden for this stuff." He responded, struggling to pull Krystal off.

"What?" TwoTwo glared

"Who's the guy?" Krystal pushed harder onto his chest, the Nemetrix flaring a bright red.

"A-A Mecha. Morph." The Merlinisapien struggled to breathe

"A what?" TwoTwo glared "I can't hear yoU!"

"Galvanic. Mechamorph." He responded. "In undertown."

"What address?" Krystal ordered, glaring

"11111 Underfield." He responded, soon passing out from the pain and lack of oxygen.

TwoTwo huffed, taking her guns back

 **THUD!**

The Merlinisapien was kicked unconscious and tied up.

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal and TwoTwo were now deep in Undertown, going to find the location. They had asked the Plumbers to take Scout and Skarlet home "So. 11111 Underfield. Too many numbers." Krystal sighed. "We're gonna find your guns, TT."

"Glad we got some back, the asshole getting greedy." She nodded

"Yeah, but I wonder what Mechamorph wants tech?" Krystal asked "Especially weapons as old as those. Are they any good?"

"They're strong, but they're old." TwoTwo answered. "They still pack a punch."

Krystal nodded and sighed "So this is dangerous."

"... This way." TwoTwo pointed, showing the way with a map in her helmet

 _"That thing is stupid useful."_ Ship commented

"Yes, it is. Here we are." TwoTwo answered, pointing to a dilapidated home.

"... how is this place still standing?" Krystal blinked

"I dunno. But it seems to be standing for now." TwoTwo answered.

Krystal nodded, knocking the door.  
There was no response. Makes sense that there wasn't.

"Hang on." TwoTwo answered, readying a weapon

"We are the Plumbers! We're coming in!" Krystal yelled in before taking a step back. TwoTwo nodded, letting Krystal kick the door in and hoped that the door didn't cause any of the walls to fall in. She stood behind her, her guns are the ready  
Krystal walked in, trying to see who was in there...and could only see the light in the house... and a crate within. Something Galvanic in nature  
"What the hell?" She frowned suspiciously. Krystal didn't get closer to the crate. She's seen enough movies to know that SOMETHING was going to jump scare her. "TT. Are there any live beings inside?"

"It's protected." TwoTwo frowned "I'm not getting any readings."

"Okay." Krystal nodded. "Ship. Get ready." She transformed into Emerald.

 _"Understood."_ Ship nodded

Krystal reached outs her hand in a large blade. The crate began to hiss. Sounding like mechanical whirring... and shot out into a black goop with red circuitry lines!  
Krystal growled, slashing with her diamond blade arms. The blades tried to cut and slice at the goop, but it seemed to try and absorb her. "GAH! Get. OFF!" She lashed and whipped her arms to splat the goop away...which formed into a figure. Tall and bulky with a center eye on the face with large claws and teeth.

"What the hell?!" TwoTwo yelled "Malware?!"

"Krystal Tennyson. And TwoTwo. It's been a while." Malware hissed, powering up a cannon and shot at them. They jumped out of the way, dodging the blast

"Malware's the one stealing your tech?" Krystal called out as she dodged the blast.

"Makes sense. We've got some amazing gear." TwoTwo responded

"But why?" Krystal frowned "I mean... Time travel."

"Simple. I'm after something from the nearby Plumbers containment center. This was just a bonus." He answered, lifting an item from the container... Albedo's destroyed Ultimatrix from the failed Incarsian Invasion

"Oh no!" The two gasped

"That failed Galvan may not have been Father...But his technology was JUST as potent." Malware answered

"Like hell I'm gonna let you do that!" Krystal glared. Malware slipped down, allowing himself to dodge, only to get blasted in the back

"Take it, bitch!" TwoTwo glared "Give me back my grandmother's weapons!"

"Sorry. They're a part of ME now." Malware answered, shooting a spike from his back

"... What?" She glared

"I mean. THIS!" He shot out at her. TwoTwo grunted in pain, slamming into the wall making the house start to collapse

"TT!" Krystal leapt in to protect her.

 **PEW!**

Malware shot a laser at her, aiming to crush the two under the rubble. The house crumbled down completely, Malware emerging from the rubble "Ah~. Goodbye, you two." He spoke, absorbing the Ultimatrix... but couldn't "What?! Damn it, too badly damaged. The core is too unstable at this point. Need to fix it." He spoke, sliding away to the sewer pipes only for fire to block his path "GAH!" He screamed as he slid out, landing below onto the ground

"Got him!" Scout cheered, holding a giant gun

"You. Little. BASTARD!" Malware snarled, getting up and reformed only to be blaster by ice

Krystal emerged from the rubble as Emerald, her right arm in the shape of Articgwana's head "Don't touch my brother." She glared

"You okay, Scout?" TwoTwo asked

"I. Feel. GREAT!" Scout answered with a burning fire.

"Put that down." Krystal frowned

"Okay." Scout frowned and dropped the gun.

"Ship. Time to go crazy." Krystal frowned "He's tech. Fire and cold."

 _"I'm on it!"_ Ship answered, morphing her arms to form a Heatblast arm and Articguana's head.

"You look like Omnimon!" Scout commented in excitement

"Who?" Krystal asked in confusion

"I-watched anime." Scout admitted, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, a character from one of those cartoons you watch." Krystal nodded making Scout face plant

"GAH! You bitch!" Malware snarled, pushing through the rubble and shot out a big laser. Krystal growled, her main body becoming Speed Queen. She zoomed around the area, alternating between blasts of fire and ice. Malware tried to shoot back, but couldn't, getting blasted in three different directions. Twice from Krystal and in the back by TwoTwo.  
Slowly Malwear was being worn down, falling to his knees  
Scout wanted to help out, but at his sister's order, he had to hold back. He looked down at his gun and grinned, taking it apart

"Scout! What're you doing?" TwoTwo asked, trying to keep focus.

"Two seconds!" He giggled in excitement

"You better not be doing something stupid!" Krystal answered, combining her two arm cannons.

"Hey!" Scout huffed

"Take. THIS!" Malware shot out a barrage of spike, catching Krystal and TwoTwo off guard and forced them back so he could escape. Several small balls landed around him, inches from his feet "Huh?" Malware looked down.

 **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!**

... and he was frozen in ice

"Wh-How? What's this?" Krystal asked, unsure if it was HER or TwoTwo.

"It worked!" Scout smiled as he danced around, holding what looked like a tuba with gun handle. Both of the girls looked and blinked in shock

"How? What? What IS that, Scout?" Krystal blinked in absolute confusion

"A grenade launcher. The grenades forming a localized vacuum similar to space, draining the heat from an area until the person is 'encased' in ice." Scout grinned

"... how and where did you learn to make that?" Krystal asked

"... I dunno." He shrugged

The two looked at each other and then at Malware "Well, can't argue with the results." TwoTwo shrugged

"I'll call it in." Krystal answered

 _"He IS an Incarsian, it is practically in his blood."_ Ship commented, Krystal reverting to her human state _"And I've already called it Krystal... Your dad did an amazing job with this Omegatrix."_

"Yeah, I know." Krystal nodded and agreed "... Way to go bro." She smiled, patting his head

* * *

*Time skip*

Outside, Scout was playing with Skarlet, like he hadn't just made a grenade launcher to freeze someone while TwoTwo and Krystal where walking inside the Tennyson mansion "So, any ideas on what to tell Attea about her little boy learning his heritage?" TwoTwo asked

"He's been making guns for years." Krystal shrugged

"Seriously? When and how? I've never seen him make any guns." TwoTwo answered

"Like... All the time! He's been told off at school a few dozen times because of it." Krystal said, throwing her arms up "He can make a plasma riffel with an iPad Venus 7, a stapler, some paperclips and a lamp."

TwoTwo blinked at that and pondered "Think I can borrow him this weekend?"

"... Ask your sister." Krystal smiled

The two laughed at that and patted each other's backs "I love you." They smiled

 _"What about me?"_ Ship huffed

"Love you two." They laughed


	39. Extranet Disaster, QueenMach's Blackmail

**Guest893** : Yeah, a rather normal day for her.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Oh yes, if Malwear got his hands on a Matrix it is going to end up going bad.

 **jasongd** : What have I said about reviews like this?

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Well some people never learn.

 **61394** : Oh, no. They DO watch it. But they don't JUST watch that show.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost

 **61394** : Sumo Slammers was the gateway anime to more. You know how it is.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Thank you for the birthday cheer. Yeah, Malware never does learn.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Yeah, bad things happened with a matrix powered Mechamorph. Can I give head pats to the bunny? And yeah, I'd like to know about the bunny.

 **GuestMighty** : Oh really? What do you think we have planning? *evil laughter*

 **mgasmsms** : Probably for being such a good audience?

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well here we go, another new chapter.

This is gonna get a bit wild!

Also, sorry for the late update. I forgot to upload this during my break at work *hits self in head and laughs*

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 35: Extranet Disaster, Queen Mach's Blackmail  
**

* * *

It was a couple of days later. Inside the Tennyson household most of everyone was outside enjoying the sun while only a couple were inside now that it wasn't overwhelmingly since it was SIGNIFICANTLY cooler than the other week.  
But upstairs in a bedroom...

"What's going on 'Speed-Squad'; and welcome back to 'Sumo Slammers XIX'!" ML-E smiled, wearing a headset and at her game console. She gave a small victory sign, giggling as she saw the chat start to reply. She continued to glance at the chat as she played her game, seeing her chat cheer for her and some fast speeding 'boo' texts "Show us your brea... What's that?" She blinked in confusion at one message

"Hey ML-E! You okay?" Krystal called as she entered the room

"Yeah! Oh, guys, this is my big sis. Hey, Krys, what's this mean? Someone's asking me via Super Chat!" She nodded

Krystal went and looked at the message. "'Show us your-'? HEY! She's TEN your perverts!" Krystal snapped, not really reading that question fully before ML-E understood it "I'm blocking you." She growled

"What were they asking?" ML-E asked in confusion and felt like she did something wrong.

"Something you CANNOT learn yet." Krystal answered as she got a bad mental image of the possible future and for the sake of ML-E's innocence, we're not giving anyone the pleasure. Krystal just shuddered at the mental image. "ML-E, if ANY OTHER of those messages pop up, block them IMMEDIATELY."

"Okay?" She blinked in confusion

"So...what game are you playing?" Krystal asked, before seeing the game

"Sumo Slammers XIX!" She smiled

"...Oh, you're gonna WRECK that game. I thought it wasn't out yet." Krystal smirked before she blinked in realisation.

"I got an early release from the developers to test it. First three levels." ML-E answered

Krystal nodded and patted her sister head proudly "Atta girl. Don't spoil too much."

"I won't. Personal code." ML-E answered

"Well don't stay up too late. Want anything to drink?" Krystal asked

"Milk, please." ML-E answered. "And I won't."

"Two minutes." Krystal nodded and left

ML-E soon returned to her game, giving her commentary and opinion on it while the chat continued to roll. Time ticked by, ML-E gaming hard as she had fun "Well, that's all the time I've got for today everyone. See you soon and keep on running!" ML-E waved, giving her outro and logged off. She sighed, seeing her stream end. She sat back, taking her headphones off as she took a drink 'Turned the camera off too, Dad always told me that one.' She thought as she took that drink of hers. "Ah~, much better."

 **BEEP BEEP!**

"Huh? An email?" She blinked. She didn't recognise the E-mail address and was hesitant to open it. But the title read 'From a fan'. As she began to read it, her eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what?" She blinked as she read the e-mail. The letter read that she had illegally partaken in the tournaments she joined. As well as 'proof', the email from an annonymous party  
"N-No. This. This can't. I never. No!" She squeaked, covering her mouth in shock and fear. The emailer promised to not release this 'information', that she used her parents money and status to have the games rigged in her favour, if she did whatever he wanted 'D-Damn it. I. What can I do?' ML-E cried knowing she had no choice. She did not know how lucky she was that she was still as young as she was. She replied to the email, not long after getting a reply and several links.  
The guy wanted her to play and review all these games on her streams and videos. And give them near perfect reviews "What? But. These games are terrible." ML-E frowned looking at the links.  
She'd heard the rumours about them. All by the same crap game developer, some guy who no one knew the real name of 'D-Dang it. I-I have to do this.' She cried.

She sent a reply. A simple one  
Next stream

She left her room, wiping her eyes and tried not to let anyone know about the messages. She was embarrassed. What was she supposed to do?  
And if she told them, they might not let her do this anymore  
She rubbed her arm and headed downstairs, she didn't want to see her computer anymore today. It almost made her feel sick

Downstairs, Krystal was keeping track of her little siblings, after Attea was told about Scout's creation. Yeah, she was taking her son out for lunch as a treat and celebrating his 'achievement' 'I honestly thought she'd be concerned.' Krystal thought. "Huh? Hey ML-E. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." ML-E squeaked

Krystal furrowed her eyebrows as she heard that, ML-E didn't seem to squeak before. She only did that when she lied  
'Okay, she's lying right now, but I can't ask her JUST yet. But...what is she lying about?' Krystal thought to herself while looking down at her sister in deep concern

ML-E quickly left the room, going to get something to drink. Stomaching something to eat was something she didn't want right now. She grabbed a drink and ran off at super speed

Krystal blinked at that and KNEW something was up now "... Alright." she frowned

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal frowned, in ML-E game room 'Now, let's see what's up.' She thought as she looked at ML-E's computer and frowning as she saw the recent email 'What. The actual. FUCK?' Krystal thought in anger. She was getting flashes at how bad this could have been

Continuing harassment, imagining her sister wearing things she SHOULD NOT wear for her age, people who would tell her what ELSE to do. Making ML-E do stuff which, because of her lack of knowledge, she would not understand the context of and do things she shouldn't be doing

'Okay. This. Ends. Here. NO-ONE, does this to my sister!' She thought in anger and transformed into a new transformation. A Galvan, going to trace the email to its source. She was small, with the normal green/grey skin. Large blue eyes with horizontal slitted eyes. She had blue hair in pigtails and wore a fancy white and black armoured suit with blue lines all over "Now. Let's see who's been harassing my sister." She spoke in an almost monotone voice. "Ship, let's begin the experiment."

 _"Ready."_ She smiled

The two began to open up the email, clicking away at the keyboard, Ship accessing her Mechamoprh skills as added hands and scoured the internet for the source of the email. 'Hmm, bouncing the email from three different locations.' Krystal thought 'No. Five. And using a proxy server.'

 _'How're you able to see this?' S_ hip asked

'Our combined mind, Ship. You're my partner. We can do this.' Krystal answered "Nearly there. Nearly there."

"Hey, who? Who's on my computer?" ML-E opened her door and spotting her sister "K-Krystal?" ML-E asked in confusion. "What're you?"

"Ah!" Krystal yelled, jumping in shock at being caught

"Why're you on my computer?" ML-E asked in fright.

"I wanted to know what was wrong. And now I am trying to find this guy trying to take advantage of my sister." She growled

"Y-You knew?" ML-E frowned, reeling in on herself and becoming timid.

"ML-E. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at this...PERSON. Who's treating you like this!" Krystal answered

 _'We were so close to find him as well.'_ Ship poked up, speaking out as well.

"ML-E. I know you well, I could easily tell you where upset." Krystal added with a smile

"I. I didn't want to worry anyone." ML-E sniffed

Krystal frowned, turning back to her human form and hugging her close "ML-E. We are here to help you. No matter what." Krystal whispered. ML-E hiccuped and then cried, hugging Krystal close. She didn't want anyone to be bothered but they all care. She cried, holding her close "Shh~, it's okay." Krystal reassured him.

 _'Krystal. It's done.'_ Ship spoke, seeing the results find the blackmailer _"I found them."_

"'Them'?" Krystal and ML-E asked together.

 _'Yes. 'Them'.'_ Ship responded _"Don't know who they are just_ where _they are."_

"Are they close?" Krystal and ML-E asked

 _'Next town over. Two minutes of you run.'_ Ship answered, indicating that Krystal to turn into Speed Queen.

"You calling us slow?" Krystal smiled as she changed shape

 _'No. I'm saying if you 'power walk'.'_ Ship responded with a smirk.

"Let's go sis." Krystal said to ML-E

"Right!" ML-E nodded, her emotions in top gear. The two winded their stance and ran off at super speed

 **ZOOM!**

 **WOOSH!**

The family outside and inside the Tennyson mansion felt the sonic boom that resonated around the house. The two burst down the roads like blurs of blue images with the sounds of race cars trailing behind them. The two where racing slightly, Krystal being less serious about it than her sister. She looked like she was royally ticked off. And it was justifiable. They came to a stop in front of a boring, everyday apartment

'THIS is who sent those emails?' Krystal thought as they saw the apartment. and knocked 'politley'

"GAH!" Voices inside the apartment screamed as they had their door knocked in.

"Plumbers, hands where we can see them!" Krystal ordered

Inside the voices raised their arms in timid fright, and were revealed as the dust settled.  
Krystal frowned, looking around the room  
Inside was a Cerebrocrustacean, a Brainstorm, that had thick coke-glasses and a Biosovortian, or 'Lodestar' as Ben calls his transformation, wearing a mucky shirt.

"Okay. Which one of you sent that email?" Krystal growled

"W-We don't know-" The Cerebrocrustacean began to lie

"DON'T. Pull that. On me." Krystal glared, ML-E tapping her foot in anger and anxiety 'Ship. Something scary please.' Krystal thought

 _'Got it.'_ Ship answered, transforming Krystal into her Ectonurite form.

"Boo." She stated simply

"GAH!" The two screamed and freaked out,

"It was him!" They both yelled

'Oh. THIS is gonna be fun.' Krystal's gaze turned to them.

"WHO. Sent the e-mail?" ML-E growled with the two geeks continuing to blame each other

Krystal and ML-E groaned, it was shown that these two may have been the blackmailers, but they were also VERY timid and easy to lay blame.

 **CLICK, CLACK!**

Both the Lodestar and Brainstorm aliens now had handcuffs on them.

"There. Problem solved itself. Come on." ML-E answered as she zoomed back to her sister's side.

"Thanks Mel. Now, tell me. Why did you do this?" Krystal growled. The two looked at each other and tried to lay blame on the other. Their voices overlapping in a cacophony of unintelligible garbage "Shut up!" She snapped  
The two stopped and froze.  
"Now. One. At a time. Why. Did you. Do this?" Krystal demanded, terrorising the two.

"T-to get our games popular." The Lodestar alien answered

"... What?" ML-E blinked

"She's 'Speed-Queen' ML-E. One of the first UltraTube Lets Players on the Extranet." The Brainstorm alien answered

"... You've lost me." Krystal commented

"They want me to make their bad games popular." ML-E explained

"No, I got that." Krystal nodded "But what's a 'UltraTube Lets Player'?"

"Well... You know that money I earned from those tournaments? I bought the equipment so I can record myself playing games. I upload them to the Extranet so people can watch the videos." ML-E explained

At Krystal's look she sighed and returned her attention to the two who blackmailed her "Look, what you two did was illegal. I assume that you both are smart enough to know that?" Krystal commented

"We didn't think we'd be caught?" They shrugged and Krystal saw red. The two gulped in terror as Krystal flared at them.

"We... We wanted to make lots of money but people won't buy our games! They keep calling them crap! We want money so we can buy bitches!" The Brainstorm blurted out in fear

The two Tennyson sisters blinked at the Brainstorm alien... and grew angry. All this for women?

Krystal facepalmed, groaned and dragged her hand down her face that turned into a fist as it left her chin. "You're coming with us." She grabbed their handcuffs and dragged them off 'They where willing to lie, try to ruin my sister's reputation and life... For girls...'

* * *

*Time skip*

"And that's all we got today my fellow speedsters." ML-E spoke into her camera, wearing her headset as she finished her game.

"I'll see you next time!" She winked "Searching! Destorying! All done... At Mach Speed! Queen Mach, signing off!" Pressing a single button she ended her stream, grinning and giggling in excitement. Sighing and laying back in her chair and pulled back from her computer.

"Good stream?" Krystal smiled from the door

"Yeah, great stream." ML-E nodded "... 6000 hours community service?"

"AND three months in jail." Krystal nodded

ML-E went over and hugged her sister. "Thank you." She whispered

"Anything for my baby sister." Krystal teased a bit with her words, but with how tightly she hugged ML-E she showed her true feelings.  
She'd do that and more without hesitation to protect her

"Want to play a game?" ML-E asked kindly

"As long as you go easy on me." Krystal chuckled

"Don't worry. It's co-op." ML-E laughed

The sisters sat down, chatting away as the game system started up


	40. Maid's of the Tensai Future Pharaoh

**org 13 is best** : It COULD have gone bad and that's why Krystal was so pissed.

 **mgasmsms** : ML-E has had a lot of Kamen Rider Mach and Ex-Aid references already. And Atem has been a bit of a Build reference here and there.

 **Guest893** : She's a great big sister

 **Howlstone16** : 1st, she is an awesome big sister. 2nd, yeah some. 3rd, thank you.

 **jasongd** : It is not about repeating stuff. It is about having the only type of review I find worthless, "Good chapter".  
Just say what you like about the chapter, something that might have confused you OR you didn't like about the chapter

 **Mighty TAB X** : Why would we?

 **61394** : Well they are going to get whats coming to them.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : You mean... SHIN DAN KUROTO SHIN DA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
 **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!  
** *gets hit over the head by Ghost*  
... ow...

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yep, I don't like Dan Kuroto as well.

 **Mighty TAB X** : Possible, but we'll have to see.

 **jasongd** : That's fine, glad you're enjoying our work.

 **Howlstone16** : Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy the next chapter

 **mgasmsms** : Yep. We're Rider fans.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, here is a brand new chapter!

This one focusing on the smartest of the four siblings, Atem! As well as a catch up with a certain milky alien maid. Honestly this was REALLY hard for Ghost and I to write, heck I have had to re-write/expand on this chapter a WHOLE FUCKING LOT in order to make this chapter even CLOSE to my normal standards, chapter length wise

I admit, this was my fault. Ghost's as well, but I am taking the fault mostly.  
Out of the four 'second gen' Tennyson kids Atem is the... 'least interesting' of the siblings. He is the straight man of the four, the smart one. That's his purpose, and he does it well. But because he is more 'lowkey', I guess is the best way to say this, he is MUCH harder to write for especially when a chapter is co-staring her. One plus side was that we could make the chapter focus on THAT aspect of it but at the same time, again, it's just... harder to write a chapter focused around him

We tried our best so I hope you all enjoy it

Well then, I'd say that's enough filler.

So, let's begin this experiment!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 36: Maid's of the Tensai Future Pharaoh  
**

* * *

It was a couple days later since ML-E's incident with the game developers, Krystal was just finishing up a phone call with Cerise. After all it had been a month or so since the incident with the Lewodan queen. So she was calling her lover to know how she's doing in her new home, how she was adjusting to her new home and such. Plus she was planing on visiting and spending time with her, going on a date with her and the two just having a good time together "Okay, see you later. Love you." Krystal spoke into her phone and hung up and slipping it into her pocket

"Love you!" Her little brother Ren giggled from behind her, copying what she said

"AWE~, you're adorable, Ren." Krystal tickled his tummy though the armour/onesie he wore, the green material soft and flexible to the touch

"Ahahaha!" Ren giggled and hugged her arm

"I guess you've got plans for later?" Atem asked as he came in with a book, his tone sounding disappointed as he looked down nervously

"Yeah, why?" She blinked

"Just...Just wondering. That' all." He answered and looked down at his feet and kicked the floor lightly

"Atem, what's wrong?" Krystal asked, putting her hand on his shoulder

"I... Am I boring?" Atem asked, looking up at her with some slight tears forming in his eyes

"Huh? Of course not." She blinked in confusion, shocked that Atem even brought this up

"I just. I feel like I don't know WHO I am. Outside of being smart." Atem responded

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked, patting the seat next to her

Atem sat next to Krystal and sighed. "I-I don't know if I'm fun or growing up." He said as if confused himself. "I heard about Scout AND ML-E. How they're doing things and growing up. How they know what they want to do, what they want to be... What do _I_ do? Compared to them I'm... boring."

"You're talking your time, like James." Krystal smiled and laughed softly

"Huh?" He blinked "Like James?"

"Those two, Scout and ML-E, are a lot like me. Charging into action, chasing their dreams and being a bit reckless." Krystal started and Atem gave her a look "Okay, very reckless. But James? He sat down and waited. He didn't use his Matrix much, he honed his skills until the time came. Now he's part of a team of heroes on another world. See what I mean?" Krystal explained

Atem blinked and looked at his book, nodding at that reasoning and realisation. "I. I think I understand." He answered "I never thought of it like that."

"See? It's all okay." Krystal nodded, hugging him softly "Want to hang out with Cerise and I?"

"Really? I won't be in the way?" Atem asked nervously

"Of course not." Krystal assured

Atem nodded. "Let me go get changed and I'll be ready to go."

"Hurry up." Krystal joked

"Right!" Atem nodded, taking it to heart and running upstairs going to get changed.

"... He doesn't do jokes sometimes." Krystal smiled fondly and shook her head "But that's why we love him."

"Love you!" Ren smiled, looking up at her

...

"Oh you are just too adorable today!" Krystal grinned, picking her up and hugging her baby brother

* * *

*Time skip*

Krystal and Atem were now walking to the meeting place Krystal and Cerise had chosen... well more the later, Krystal just agreed. Atem was wearing a black and gold shirt, dark shorts and sandals; he admittedly looked a bit fancy for a day out but not TOO over the top

"Aren't you wearing casual for today?" Krystal asked with a small smirk

"I-I AM wearing casual." Atem timidly replied, feeling like he had screwed up "I'm sorry."

"I'm teasing." She giggled, hugging him and rubbing his head

"Hello, Krystal!" Cerise called out, walking to them. She was wearing a different attire than her maid uniform, which was a shocking sight; blue jean shorts, flip-flops and a green shirt that hugged her chest. Very bright and tight, showing off her body well without being too obscene. Very stylish for a woman her age

"... Wow..." Krystal blinked as she looked Cerise looked up and down, taking in her appearance "You look... wow..."

"Sorry. I'm not used to wearing casual clothes." Cerise apologised before bowing to Atem to show her respect "Hello, Lord Atem."

"Hello." He bowed back respectfully with a smile

"So, are we doing this?" Krystal asked as Atem rose his head back up and looking up at the store they where lead to

"Of course." Cerise nodded

"Lead the way, my Bae." Krystal smiled as she kissed the milky skinned woman's cheek

"Follow me, I know this nice cafe nearby." Cerise blushed.

Atem was silent as he followed the two, feeling a bit awkward being around his big sister and her girlfriend but trying his best not to show it

They arrived at a cafe where Cerise began to frequent. Ever since Krystal took down the Queen of Lewoda, Cerise was free to do what she wanted... and she always wanted to visit a nice cafe, not having many places to hang out at and feel 'ope'. She had felt a bit lost for a while but she got a hold of herself and was going strong, finding this place recently and finding it almost like a second home

"Wow, where'd you find this?" Krystal asked as she looked up at the very nice looking building

"Lots of walking." She commented shyly, admitting it as she she hadn't had much to do

The three soon entered and saw that it was filled with people in booths, rounds tables, wooden pillars with pictures on them. The baristas had their hands full with orders serving coffee, so the lines were a little long... The barristers dressed as maids, wearing traditional white thigh-high socks, black flat shoes, a mid-thigh dress with a white apron and headdresses

"I can see why you feel comfortable here." Krystal joked

"I guess." Cerise giggled awkwardly at that, admitting it

Atem looked on at the baristas and began to think. 'They're...dressed like Mama Fifi.' He thought as he tilted his head, the three getting a table. The outfits look interesting, intricate and made his heart beat faster

"Welcome back, Ms Cerise." One of the maids commented. "I see you've got company."

"You come here often?" Krystal joked, looking around the cafe and taking in the sight of the attractive women in maid outfits

"Yeah, once or twice a week." Cerise blushed, feeling embarrassed "At least."

"Same as usual?" The maid asked with a smile

"Please." Cerise nodded, not looking Krystal in the eyes

"And for your friends?" The maid asked Krystal and Atem

"Er..." The siblings blinked, not knowing what this place sold

"Can we have five minutes please?" Cerise asked politely.

"Of course. I'll be back later." The maid answered, leaving them to decide.

"Good move." Krystal whispered in relief

"You are welcome." Cerise nodded with a smile "Here are the menus." She pointed to the side.

"Oh." Atem and Krystal responded, Atem giving his sister the first one

"Thanks." She smiled nervously

"Of course Krystal, you are welcome." Atem replied gently as he picked up the second one and the two began to read the menus

"I'll just have a cola." Krystal commented a minute later when the waitress had returned

"Hmm~. May I have a milk please." Atem asked kindly as he looked up at the maid/waitress

"Uh-huh. Anything to eat?" The maid asked as she made a note on her pad with the two orders

"A plate of sandwiches." Krystal nodded, sharing a quick look at Cersie

"Assortment of sandwiches. Good, I'll be right with them." The maid smiled and left with the order "I shall be back soon Masters."

"Err." Atem gulped nervously, feeling unsure on how to respond to that. Being called 'Master' it felt... weird

"It's just a theme, Atem." Cerise answered, hoping to calm him down.

"Yeah." Krystal smiled teasingly, rubbing her neck

 _"You dirty minded girl."_ Ship teased

"Aww, thank you." Krystal joked

"S-Sorry. I don't know how to react." He admitted while he thought of Luna wearing one of those outfits for a second and his face turned bright red. Thinking about his twin sister, his first kiss, in that uniform and smiling innocently at him. His heart thumped wildly, trying to get the image out of his mind but it wouldn't leave

 _"Onii-chan." his mental image of Luna smiled at him_

"It's okay. You're a growing boy." Krystal rubbed his head "Bedsides, I know how you feel. I miss seeing Cerise dressed like that all day." She joked

"Oh? You do?" Said girlfriend asked, blushing internally and poking her fingers together shyly

"Yeah." Krystal giggled and hugged her softly

'Krystal.' Atem thought with a sweat drop, seeing his sisters attitude

"I. Hmm." Cerise blushed, thinking about wearing it again "I... well... still... have it."

"You do?!" Krystal gasped and smiled, her eyes sparkling i joy... and they where interrupted

"Here we are, your drinks. Your sandwiches will be done momentarily." The waitress spoke "I am sorry for the wait Masters, we are a bit over under staffed today. I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you." The three answered, Atem nursing his glass of milk, he didn't want to show his blushing nervousness.

'Be brave.' he told himself 'You are okay, you don't have to be ashamed.'

"You doing okay, Atem?" Cerise asked him gently

"Yes." He squeaked

"It's his first time out without mama Isis or dad." Krystal answered "Or any of our brothers and sisters."

"Ah. I understand." Cerise nodded. "I'm certain you'll get used to it." she complimented and rubbed his shoulder

"I hope so." Atem nodded, his eyes sparkling with some hope

"So after this, where do you want to go?" Krystal asked her girlfriend

"Don't know." Cerie admitted

"Well, looks like we're window shopping." Krystal smiled, rubbing her hands.

"Oh no." Atem mumbled in dismay

"Don't worry, we'll go to a shop YOU want to go to, Atem." Krystal reassured him.

"No I mean you spend ages window shopping." He said respectively but while also stating a fact with a slight deadpan

"... Shoot, you're right." Krystal realized and leaned down onto the table making Atem and Cerise laugh at her self dismay

"Where would YOU like to go, Atem?" Cerise asked

"Well... The book store?" He shrugged

"I think we can make that happen." Krystal answered

"Here're your sandwiches." The maid smiled

"Thank you." They said as one

"Nom. Hmm~, this is great." Atem spoke, taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches

"Glad you like it." Cersei smiled

"Hmm~, chicken salad. Nice." Krystal mumbled, taking a bite from her own sandwich. The three ate in relative peace, Atem looking more comfortable being by himself

'This. This is nice.' Atem thought, knowing he would enjoy the day and his confidence growing for the future


	41. Costume Chaos

**Guest893** : She is a good big sister.

 **mgasmsms** : Not happening for a while if it does at least.

 **Vaderz** : Not right now.

 **thewittywhy** : Well we respect our readers. If we didn't whats the point of writing?

 **BlackXANA** : Not intentionally.  
Also... DAMN Akiko, busting down dimensional walls now?

 **jasongd** : It's because Atem is half human.  
And Zed IS there just in the background and we haven't really mentioned her.

 **Mighty TAB X** : White?

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : We asked Death to distract him.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Don't worry, we won't

 **Mighty TAB X** : Yeah, he might. *nods*

 **jasongd** : Ren IS cute. Atem has...both physiologies. Nice mention about using Zed in future chapters; we'll take it into consideration.

 **BlackXANA** : Beware the slipper!

 **thewittywhy** : Thank you thewittywhy, it's very refreshing to hear positive feedback.

 **Vaderz** : Long answer or short answer? Long answer: it'll happen later. Short answer: Not now.

 **mgasmsms:** It'll be something for him to remember.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here we go!

MAN this chapter is fun and sort of insane

I hope you all like it.

This one is focusing on Luna so... time for some fun!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 37: Costume Chaos  
**

* * *

We now return back to the Tennyson Household, Krystal sleeping in today since the past week she had a LOT of time spent with her girlfriends.  
Oh so much time.  
And so much fun  
She was always amazed by what Ms Alicia could do with her tentacles

Krystal snored gently imagining the times she spent with them only all at once 'Oh~, TT...Yes.' Krystal thought happily "You naughty... Greer, careful that's... Michelle... Stop I'm ticklish there..."

 **Knock knock.**

"...Oh~...dang it." Krystal groaned, waking up from her dream. She rubbed her eye to get the sleep out of it, opening the door after she checked she was decent 'Shirt. Pants...moist spot. Shoot.' Krystal frowned and got her dressing gown. Quick tug of the belt to tie it shut she opened the door, calm but slightly irritated

"Hello?" She asked and looked down. "Luna? What's up?"

"Morning. Mama Fifi says that breakfast is ready." Luna spoke

"Okay." Krystal nodded, patting her head

"See you downstairs." Luna answered and left.

Krystal sighed and closed the door. 'Need to get changed. Pretty sure that Mama Selene and Luna can smell my juices.' She began to get changed and, admittedly not for the first time, thought about moving out 'I DO need a home of my own. I can't just stay here forever.' She thoughtbut... Moving out? This was her home.  
Her family  
'Man...This is NOT easy.' She frowned as she rubbed her neck. She threw on a blue shirt and three-quarter shorts. It was gonna be a bit cooler, but not by much. She walked downstairs, stretching softly

"Good morning, Krystal." Hope spoke, her hair flowing free

"Morning." Krystal smiled, knowing that Hope and Gwen where detinatly loving the summer holiday

"... Krystal? Mama Hope?" Luna asked, trying to be quiet

"Hmm? Yeah, Luna?" The two responded, hearing Luna's question

"Can... You help me go shopping for Atem's birthday present?" She asked nervously

"Yeah, of course." Krystal and Hope answered, kneeling down to her level.

"We'll go shopping in an hour or two, okay? Girls day out." Hope smiled

"Thank you." Luna nodded and blushed

'... Crap. Need to get Atem and Luna something.' Krystal thought in slight panic, the two having been born on the same day

"Well, YOU need a shower. You can't go out with bed head, Krystal." Hope commented

"Okay, yeah. Fine." she nodded. Krystal soon headed upstairs to the shower, still a little miffed, but hungry. But it DID give her time to think what to get Atem and Luna's gifts. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten!  
'I REALLY need to prioritize things!'

 _"That you do."_ Ship joked

"Did you read my head again?" Krystal asked

 _"Can you blame me?"_ Ship rolled her eyes. _"It's a pretty head. Plus you looked worried."_

"Thanks...I'm gonna need help with this." Krystal followed up.

 _"Of course."_ Ship rolled her eyes _"Don't forget to wash behind your ears."_ She continued

"Who're you? My mum?" Krystal stuck her tongue out playfully.

* * *

*Time Skip*

The three Tennyson girls where at Bellwood Ultra Mart "Whoa~, so much." Luna whispered

"Well, don't get TOO overwhelmed. We've got the whole day." Hope smiled

"Yeah." Krystal nodded in agreement, laughing

"Now, where would you like to go first?" Hope asked Luna.

"Um...Bookstore? I know he likes reading." Luna answered

"We need to expand his interests a bit." Krystal joked

"He DOES like Thep Khufan culture as well." Luna followed up.

"Doesn't count." Krystal and Hope responded

"Yeah." Luna smiled and giggled. The three went around the shops, going to some clothes stores, bookshops, but one in particular caught their eye "What's that?" Luna asked

"Seems to be a cosplay shop." Hope answered

Krystal giggled softly, thinking about her girlfriends

"Can we get something here?" Luna asked excitedly

"Sure." Krystal smiled as the three walked inside

Inside the three saw a variety of costumes. Pirates, astronauts, monster costumes...they didn't GO to that section "I'm surprised they still sell some of those." Hope commented with a frown, mostly because a bunch of alien species find those outfits offensive

"Looks like it's just cat girl ears and wolf paws." Krystal answered as she pulled a costume out, showing it would be something you'd see in an anime and having naughty thoughts

"Oh, so more 'kawaii' means and non-offensive." Hope answered.

"...How do YOU know that?" Krystal blinked

"I pay attention." Hope chuckled "I do spend time with the kids."

"...A good point." Krystal blushed

"Hello there. Need help looking around?" The shop assistant asked. It was a Thep Khuphan woman, wearing a white and gold dress.

"Oh! Yes! We are looking for something!" Luna smiled "For my brother! He's a Thep Khuphan to!"

"Really? Well, follow me." The woman smiled and lead them to various costumes. The family followed, Luna bouncing on the spot a bit as she walked. The costumes were varying in design, video game costumes, anime costumes and they soon reached their destination

"Whoa~!" Luna's eyes widened as she saw the choices. "Is that-?"

There were costumes depicting a red cloak with a black dress, stockings and boots.

A white dress with blue trim and ribbons with a red backing

A black low cut overvest with trouser, stockings and boots with a white shirt and shorts

And yellow crop-top, brown shirt sleeved coat, shorts and boots with orange stockings and black booty shorts

"... These are all women's cloths." Hope commented

"We've got smaller sizes. And we've also got other designs if you want to see." The woman added

"We said we where looking for something for my BROTHER'S birthday." Luna frowned

"I apologise. There are boys cosplay from the same franchise just down this way." The assistant apologised and pointed while hiding an evil smile

"Well...okay." Hope answered

"I'll check this side!" Luna called out and ran over to the boys side

"You know, I think you would look good in this." The woman said, holding out a stereotypical witch outfit out for Hope

"Really? Kinda on the nose, don't you think?" Hope asked

"I think mum's and dad would like it." Krystal encouraged

"...Do you have a changing room?" Hope asked

"Of course."

"Sweet." Hope smiled and took the costume.

"You've got a good eye, miss." The cashier spoke, pointing to the costume Krystal found

"Huh?" Krystal blinked, looking down at it. It was a 'moth-monster' outfit, or more to the point, Mothra from the Godzilla franchise "I... When did I pick this up?" She blinked, seeing the 'antro Mothra' costume. A pair of orange thigh high stockings with attached heels, a pair of orange shorts that had garters connecting them to the stockings, an orange corset with some fancy decals, fake moth wings, white elbow length gloves and fake antenna, the glove and stockings having white fur at the end

"Do you want to try this on?" She asked

"Er... why?"

"It's a costume store. You're allowed to try it on." The woman answered

"Go on, go go. Try it on!"

"I know my sizes. It's fine." Krystal commented softly

"I...Very well." The woman answered while grinding her teeth

Hope walked out of the changing room, dressed in her costume "How's this look? Kinda 1980's but I make this WORK." Hope smiled as she spun in place. It was a black dress that went to her ankles, with a ripped edge at the bottom of the dress and slits up the keys. A pair of purple knee high's, black high heeled boots and a stereotypical wiches hat

"Wow, you look great." Krystal smiled

"Thanks." She nodded

"How's this?" Luna asked as she walked out wearing a weird aviator jumpsuit with a white light-up gadget on the front and goggles.

"That's nice." Krystal blinked

"Kinda clunky though." Luna answered tapping the chest piece

"A bit." Krystal nodded

"Well, why don't you try this on?" The woman asked, handing over a school-girl werewolf costume.

"... What's with you and the costumes?" She frowned

"What do you mean?" The woman asked 'innocently'

"I MEAN, that they're playing into tropes or a stereotypes from old pop-culture." Krystal answered

The woman frowned and clicked her fingers. Suddenly Hope and Luna froze, their eyes glowing solid red

"Mum? Luna? Hey, what the hell!" Krystal turned to the Thep Khuphan woman. It took two seconds to understand what was going on, mind control! "Oh you BITCH!" Krystal snapped

"Attack!" The store owner ordered

Hope and Luna glared and struck at Krystal with magic and laser guns. Where did Luna get those?

Krystal has to act fast... Luckily Ship was faster.  
Emerald's shield was summoned onto her arm, blocking the attacks

"What the hell? I go to sleep for a couple hours and THIS happens?" Ship commented

"Yeah, I know. A Thep Khufan woman is controlling them!" Krystal panicked "I don't know what to do! Why's she doing this?!"

"Simple, Ms Tennyson. Revenge." The woman answered, commanding Hope and Luna

"Revenge?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Your father murdered our King. That is 'what the hell?'." The woman answered.

"... I still have no idea what you are talking about!" Krystal glared

"Of course not...You were a child when this happened. I'm here to avenge my King." She glared "He joined forces with the Incarsian, a mistep on his part, and invaded Earth! Planning to liberate it, as well as to teach his foolish daughter a lesson! But he met his end!"

"...Oh god." Krystal's eyes widened "You're talking about creepy grandpa!"

"'Creepy'? He was NOT 'Creepy'! He was of royal blood! A GOD!" The woman answered as Hope used magic to try and bind Krystal but Krystal turned into her Galvan form and sprinted

"He wanted to turn his own daughter into a harem girl!" Krystal replied, returning to her normal size. She turned into Rose and wrapped up Luna and Hope, stopping them from attacking for now

"As was his right!" She glared "And I am going to have you three kill that traitor, that false heir and the one who filled the true Pharoh!"

'Atem!' Krystal thought in worry. "You. WON'T. Hurt my FAMILY!" Krystal shouted, shooting vines at the Thep Khufan womon only for her to spread out her bandages and dodge 'Damn it!' Krystal thought

"Foolish girl." The woman commented

 _'Lets fix this.'_ Ship said, shifting her into her Cleo form

"Cleo? Why this one?" Krystal asked, as she gripped her hands.

 _'Fight to with fire.'_

'I can work with that!' Krystal thought as she pushed past her family. She threw them against the wall, upset she had to hurt them, as she tackled the bandage woman

"OOF!" The woman grunted, crashing into some of her costumes. She threw Krystal away, panting "LIES!" she yelled "MY FATHER WAS NOT SOME TWISTED FREAK!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Krystal blinked

 _'...I think she said 'Her FATHER'.'_ Ship responded in the same shocked and confused state.

"I HEARD HER SHIP!" Krystal snapped lightly, confused and angry

 _'Krystal, DUCK!'_ Ship called out. Krystal's eyes widened, jumping to the floor

"I. WILL. KILL YOU!" The Thep Khufan shouted

"What do you mean that monster is your father?!" Krystal yelled

"He is my father. My mother was a lover of his. A concubine." The woman answered

"So... You're my aunt?! And you want to kill your own family?!" She glared

"You are NOT family!" The woman answered, sounding like she had finally gone off the deep end

"... What?" Krystal blinked, seeing the dark look in her eyes

"Isis WAS family. My FATHER was family!" She continued "You! That fake heir! They are not family! They shall be punished!"

'Yep, she's nuts.' Krystal and Ship thought together.

 _"Take her down!"_ Ship urged

"On it!" Krystal nodded. She charged in once more, the two getting into a battle of bandages. But as they fought, thoughts filled her mind  
Who would try to so this to their family?  
What would push them over the edge like this?  
Family was... It was family! Krystal couldn't imagine anything like that. Willingly hurting family for the sake of hurting them

Krystal knelt down, bending her knees and then straight rammed into the cashier woman. Krystal cried as she wrestled her 'I'm sorry.' Krystal thought

"... What's going on?!" The shops owner yelled as he walked in

Hope and Luna turned and glared at the shop owner, Krystal and the cashier woman stopped their fight and looked at the owner

"B... Boss!" She gulped in fear

"Nefi...What. Are. You. Doing?" The owner demanded, seeing his employee fight in his store. He then walked over and grabbed her by her headdress, comically dragging her away

"OW! Ow, ow, ow! S-sir! I-I can-" The now named 'Nefi' whined as she was being dragged away

"You BETTER explain. AND stop all this crazy shit!" The manager answered angrily.

..

"Did we win?" Krystal and Ship asked at the same time.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"I am very sorry for my step-daughter." The manager sighed, Nefi sitting on the floor next to him with her head lowered "She is still a child."

"It-It's fine." Krystal answered, though Hope was glaring darkly at Nefi.

"Isis' sister...I can't believe it." Hope muttered under her breath.

"Neck l was the last child sired by that... Man." The owner sighed "Her mother and I kept his identity from her. We told her his name, but not that he was THAT man. Told a few stories of happier times. Then she came across an Extranet sight. One of those backward thinking groups and she put the pieces together. It didn't help that we spoiled her a bit so she felt a bit... Entitled."

"It is my birthright!" Nefi huffed

 **BANG!**

"Nefi. Hush." He frowned

"Yes boss." She mumbled, face first against the floor

"She's always been good with computers. Hacking." The owner continued "You know those new sleep patches?"

"Yeah, we use them when the kids have nightmares." Hope nodded

"She simply jacked those and hid then in the clothing you put on." He explained "However when your brains turned 'off' her programming took control like your bodies where puppets. Again, I am sorry. She was just acting out."

"Well, I hope you discipline her justly." Hope answered

Luna whimpered as she didn't like the way Hope was sounding. Though she was angry at Nefi...but she was more scared of her own step-mother being justifiably mad. She walked over and hugged the woman made of bandages

"Huh?" The group looked at Luna.

"Wh-what're you-?" Nefi asked in confusion

"I'm sorry you're upset Aunty." Luna said with her normal compassionate and loving sad-smile  
The girl was always thinking of others feelings

"How? How can you-?" Nefi whispered

"Your family." She smiled gently

Those two words resonated within Nefi's heart and coming from someone so innocent, made it all the sweeter and more honest.

"That's Luna for you." Krystal whispered

"I hope we have not lost your trust or your patronage." The owner asked sadly "Even though I understand what my step-daughter did was unforgivable. Please, take the costumes she offered you as compensation and consider coming here again."

"Thank you. And...I think we'll talk about it." Hope answered, picking up the costume Nefi gave her.

"Bye Aunty." Luna waved

As the three Tennyson women left the room and the store, Nefi was left stunned. 'Aunty'. No-one has called her that...and that openly.  
She cried softly and smiled

* * *

*Time skip*

Ship was sitting on Krystal's bed, Krystal asking her to sir there as she had a surprise for her _"So, what did you want to give me?"_ Ship asked. Krystal's wardrobe opened, Krystal walking out with a sexy smirk and a sway of her hips... Wearing the Mothera costume she got from the store _"Isn't that a little on the nose?"_ Ship chuckled

"I thought so to." Krystal shrugged and giggled "But I want to have some proper fun with you."

 _"Oh? OH~. Okay."_ Ship smiled. _"...You locked the door right?"_

"Yep." Krystal nodded, crawling onto the bed towards her

Ship giggled gently and hugged Krystal, kissing her as she got up closer. Krystal moaned, pinning her to the bed softly _"Do you want me to try 'THAT'?"_ Ship whispered

"Maybe later." Krystal smiled, licking down Ship's neck "For now just sit back and enjoy."

 _"Okay~."_ Ship moaned and rubbed Krystal's body

"I said sit back." Krystal smiled, pushing her back onto the bed

 _"Okay, okay."_ Ship answered

Downstairs, Hope had told everyone about Isis' half-sister...and understandably, Isis was shocked. "That bastard." Hope hissed

"Yeah, it's a shock." Gwen answered

"I knew Osiris was twisted but...Jeez." Ben agreed

"... I don't see much of a difference." Selena shrugged "He's a Pharoh. Of course he had concubines. I mean you think about it and it's not too different from what we've all got with Ben. It's the fact he ignored them and forced them into it that was wrong."

"But I'd NEVER ignore you." Ben added

"That's what we're saying." Selena answered as she kissed him softly

"So, this costume... THIS is what you got?" Gwen asked, picking up the costume.  
The witches outfit

"Yeah." Hope laughed nervously

"...Well. At least you're consistent in your costumes." Gwen winked. Hope laughed and kissed her

"EW~." The kids who were in the other room poked their heads from the door.

Back upstairs Krystal was holding onto Ship's breasts, flicking her tongue against her nipples and sucking them _"Ah~, Krystal. You little minx."_ The Mechamorph moaned. Krystal giggled, sucking both nipples gently and seductively _"Are. You gonna keep sucking them?"_ Ship asked

"So you not like it?" Krystal teased

 _"I'm not saying 'no'."_ Ship answered and almost 'melted' in her arms. Krystal giggled and began to lick down the blue lines of Ship's body, across her stomach and lower _"Ah~, Krystal. Your antenna. It's tickling me."_ Ship moaned

"Are they?" Krystal giggled, moving her head side to side making the antenna rub her stomach more

Ship then continued to laugh, feeling her stomach being tickled _"K-Krystal! S-Stahp!"_

"Fine." Krystal pouted "Then I'm going to make you cum." She smirked

 _"Please~!"_ Ship smiled and let Krystal attempt to make her cum

Krystal smiled, spreading apart Ship's long black legs with her fingers dancing over the blue lines on her techno-orgsanic skin. Ship moaned gently and kept her voice low, since Krystal was good at this, she had to keep quiet since the kids were in the house. Krystal smiled, looking at the black and blue vagina before her "Delicious." Krystal whispered as she began to crawl towards the opening. She pushed her tongue into the slit, tasting the juices and shuddering

 _"K-Krystal."_ Ship moaned as she felt her tongue. Her hands held her head, panting and moaning _"More. More."_ Ship begged

"Hmm~!" Krystal responded. She lapped at that techno pussy in front of her, sucking her clit and sliding a finger into her pussy

 _"K-Krystal. Fuck me."_ Ship begged

"I am." Krystal smiled. The two were now caught in their lesbian embrace, Krystal continued to pleasure her partner and make her climax. Ship's eye was now in a strange wiggling semi-circle as she panted and moaned, her cheeks somehow bright red as her body arched and she screamed as sweat release hit her "AH~, sweet as ev-are you okay?" Krystal licked her lips and wiped the cum away as she blinked and looked up at her lover

 _"I. Feel. Fine."_ Ship panted _"You where just... fucking amazing."_

"Good." Krystal smiled gently. "Your turn."


	42. Visitors from Another World

**jasongd** : We have no interest in doing anything with Generator Rex. We have made that clear a dozen times.

 **Ultimate Imagin** : I am glad you enjoy this chapter and his franchise  
Honestly she won't name most of those. She only really names the ones she uses a lot. We may change this in the future but for now that's where we are.

 **Howlstone16** : It's fine. And give it a few chapters.

 **Thecrabmaster** : We try.

 **Vaderz** : We already did Scout. It was a while ago.  
There was a hint last chapter with what the kids story will be crossing over with. Take a look at the mentioned costumes

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek** : We are NOT doing Generator Rex

61394: You haven't looked it up on Deviantart then.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : It is a very clever one in their universe. Taking advantage of existing technology.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** Yeah, it WAS different.

 **61394** : Obviously you haven't scoured the dark recesses of the internet. That or looked at moth-waifus.

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek** : That's been one of the long asked for crossovers since this sequel began. But, we've got no intention to bring Generator Rex into the story.

 **Ultimate Imagin** : *turns to Grey*, Dude, this guy's a fan. *back to you* She's got SOME of them, but they're locked or she just doesn't use them much.

 **Howlstone16** : It'll come soon. We're working on it.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I apologize for missing last week's upload. You see I had an incident with my glasses, they literally broke in two down the bridge of the nose. So I have been unable to edit while I waited for a new pair of glasses to come in. So I just decided to wait and upload this week

Now. This pissed me off. You see, I have not missed a SINGLE upload for nearly two years. I always uploaded at least one chapter a week for that long. I am sorry but no one is more disappointed than I

Also, there is another sad bit of news to add... **I** fucked up.  
Because Ghost and I have been very busy the last few weeks Ghost and I have been not been able to write as much as normal  
Expanding on this, I stupidly decided to spend most of my time focusing on writing other stories.

To put it simply... there is no more backlog. And I refuse to rush out content for you guys. So... this story is going on a small four week break

Now don't think that means you'll be getting less content! Far from it. Instead of updating Krystal's harem for the next month, I am instead going to focus on updating my OTHER fics that have been less of a priority and uploading a few other stories I have not had the time to publish  
Maybe I will even be able to get three uploads a week out of that

I apologize for having to do this, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the other chapters in the next few weeks. Ghost and I just refuse to rush content for you and I wish to have a backlog again before I continue uploading this fic.  
Have fun guys. And once again I am sorry

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 38: Visitors from Another World  
**

* * *

We start this week with Krystal practicing her martial arts, keeping up with her father and maybe her brother. She hadn't seen him in a while and imagined he was getting better and stronger. She was in a blue karate gi, going though the martial arts stances her mother's had taught her. Using her breathing exercises, she went through her different stances that kept her body trim.  
This body wasn't some super special gift from the gods, she had to work for it

 **BEEP BEEP**

"Okay, that's the quarter hour." She panted, and took a rest

"Just a quarter hour? Wow, you're getting soft sis." A familiar voice joked from behind her

Krystal froze and turned around and there before her, was-  
"JAMES!" She cheered and ran to him, giving her older brother the biggest hug she had to give yet.

James Tennyson, Ben's eldest son. Hugging his little sister with a smile. He had mainly blue hair with a purple streak, blue eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket, a black shirt with an intrinsic moth looking design, navy blue jeans and black boots. On his left wrist was a yellow watch with fine wire clasps that looked a part of his veins.  
"Hey little sis, how have you been?" James chuckled

"I've been good. We've been busy here." Krystal answered and looked at him. "...What happened to your hair?" She smirked

"Huh?" James blinked, looking up at his hair

"I don't think you had it in you to dye your hair purple." Krystal chuckled

"Oh, ha-ha. That's not dye." James answered "I wanted to visit you and this is how you treat me?" He huffed

"Oh, come on bro. I HAVE missed you!" Krystal hugged her brother.

James smiled, hugging her back "Yeah. Missed you to. Let's head out."

"Sounds great." Krystal nodded. "...Let me get changed first."

"Okay." He nodded, patting her head

It took a few minutes, but Krystal was now out and in her casual clothes. James waiting outside for her with two cans of fizzy drink in his hands. They where sitting in the living room where some of James' friends and lovers where waiting

"Hey, Krystal." Dick Grayson, a friend of James' waved. He was a tall guy, around 6 food 2, with spikey black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a blue bird on it, a black jacket and jeans "Nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Krystal answered. "Victor?" She pointed to a green-skinned man.

"Nah, I'm Garfield." The man responded, he was about 5 foot 10, spiky green hair, green skin, and a small fang on his right side; wearing a black and purple jacket, black shirt and trousers and white-soled sneakers. "HE is Victor." He pointed to a different person

This guy being half mechanical. An African American man who stood nearly seven foot talk, most of his body covered by silver and blue playing with some see-through parts "Nice to meet ya." Victor responded.

"Whoa. Tall." Krystal whispered, seeing as she was almost dwarfed by her brother's friend "... You're rather low tech, you know that?" She couldn't stop herself from saying

And straight from an anime, that comment pierced Victor's robotic heart right in the center. "ARGH! Such cruel words!" He pretended to be deadly hurt. "Yeah, I know... apparently."

"Your world DOES seem to be more high tech." A grey skinned woman with C-Cup breasts nodded. Her skin was grey, almost white. Her hair was dark blue, short and spikey with red highlights on the back. She had purple eyes and a curvey figure, her most droll worthy asset being her ass and legs. She had a small red diamond embedded in her forehead and was wearing a black shirt, black leather jeans and black boots with a purple hoodie

"Hm!" Krystal inverted her lips as she looked at her. "Um...Rachel?"

"Correct." She responded

"Hello, Sister Krystal!" A long red-haired girl with orange skin, D-Cup breasts and in a purple mini skirt and shirt flew over and hugged her.

"Kori, great to see you to!" Krystal chocked out "Could you... Loosen the hug?"

"Oh, sorry." Kori apologised and released her from the hug.

"It's good seeing you again, Krystal." Another voice spoke, it belonging to a purple haired woman with D-Cup breasts.

"You to Kom." Krystal smiled and hugged the more of controlled sister

"They wanted to come." James joked, throwing a can of fizzy drink to his friends "You know, meet the family."

Krystal laughed at that. "Our siblings are gonna have a field day meeting them."

"Krystal?"  
"What's that noise?"  
Several go use where speaking at once, the tired forms of their siblings walking down stairs

The Titans and James looked at the Tennyson Children and smirked. "Hey, kids." James waved

...

"JAMES!" They cheered and hugged him

"Gotcha!" He stopped in place as he hugged them all.

"Wow. You DO have a bunch of siblings." Garfield blinked

"And this isn't even all of them." Krystal laughed

"It isn't?" Victor asked

"Not even close." James smiled "They're just the oldest batch."

"Well... Hey kids. Nice to meet you." Dick smiled and waved softly "I'm Richard, we're you're dad's friends."

"Whoa...Tall." The kids saw the older Titans, mainly Victor

"Awe~, shucks." Garfield smirked

"You my brother's lover who I haven't met yet?" Krystal asked Rachel

"That's right." Rachel nodded.

"What's a 'lover'? Is that like a wife?" Luna asked

"Y... yeah!" James laughed "It's another word you can call your boyfriend, girlfriend, husband or wife! But you only use it when you're older. Okay?"

"Okay." The kids answered, still a little confused, but answered regardless.

"Now...Where's dad and our mothers?" James asked

"Upstairs, sleeping." Krystal shrugged "I think I heard Mama Gwen when I came down for my work out but..."

"Don't want that mental image." James sighed

"Okay, okay. Breakfast anyone?" Krystal asked

"Sounds great." Victor and Garfield responded while licking their lips.

"Gar's vegetarian." James said quickly

"Oh? Oh. O~h...Err. Need to make a trip to the shop then." Krystal flinched.

James rolled his eyes. "What do we need?" He smiled

"Pretty much everything...except hash browns, tomatoes and beans." Krystal answered

"I'll be a minute." James said, activating his Matrix

 **FLASH!**

James transformed into his Evolved Kineceleran form, and vanished in a blur.

"Was that-?" Krystal asked

"Yeah." Rachel nodded

"I forgot James could do that!" Scout grinned

"You mean he didn't us his Matrix much here?" Victor blinked

"Um...Not. Really? James was scared of the fan-girls chasing him so he tried to keep to himself." Atem explained

"... fangirls?" Rachel blinked

"Yeah...He didn't get a chance to have a normal childhood...mostly." Scout added.

"You're one to talk, Scout." Krystal answered "But yeah, our family isn't exactly normal." She continued "We are one of the richest, the most famous and the most influential family's in all six known galaxy's."

"...Welp. Kinda screws over Lex Luthor's riches, doesn't it?" Garfield joked and made the kids chuckle.

"... Who?" Everyone blinked

"We'll explain later." Victor answered as James returned

"Hey, guys. I got the stuff." James smiled, carrying the bags as he transformed back. "Let's have breakfast."

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal, her siblings and the Titans were now outside, enjoying the sun after eating a LARGE breakfast. While also having some one to ones with James' parents. "Wait... So she asked the question?!" James blinked and gasped

"Yeah, she did." Krystal nodded and smiled

"I'm so happy for you!" He smiled and hugged his sister

"You got married first, bro." Krystal teased.

"Yeah, but I'm older." He teased "And Euince beat BOTH of us there."

"That is true." Krystal answered

"Hey kids; want to see something cool?" Garfield asked

"Okay." They responded and saw Garfield transform into a dog. "Whoa!"

"Woof, woof!" Garfield barked playfully.

"What's that, G? Little Timmy is lost down the well?" Victor followed up and the Titans facepalmed while the kids laughed at the duo

"Really? THAT old joke?" James laughed

"Come on, they laughed!" Victor grinned

"I know that." James rolled his eyes.

"Hey, who wants to fly?" Kom asked as she lifted up Atem.

"Krystal takes us flying all the time." Atem commented

"Really?" Kori asked with a smile

"Yeah. Want to fly today?" James asked, raising his own Matrix

"Fly!" Kitty giggled

"That's good enough for me." Krystal smiled as the other younger kids nodded happily

"Rachel? Want to come with?" James asked

"Of course." She smiled and cupped his cheek

"Who's going with who?" Kom asked as she held Atem.

"I want this cute one!" Kori giggled, picking up ML-E

"Awe~, thanks." ML-E smiled

Raven picked up Kitty, smiling down at her "She's cute." Raven smiled, levitating with Kitty in her arms.

"Cute." Kitty replied, pointing at her

"She likes you." James chuckled, kissing Raven on the forehead.

"Seems like." She mumbled in embarrassment

"I'll stay down here." Dick spoke, being one of the few who can't fly.

"Same here." Victor added even though he could fly, he had limited fuel

"Let's go!" Scout cheered, trying to climb up on either Kom or Kori's arms. The group laughed and took flight

"See you guys in a bit." James answered, turning into his Nercrofriggian Form and flew with Luna in his arms

"Yeah!" Luna cheered

"Don't wiggle too much." James spoke with a laugh as he tried to keep a good gtip on her

Down below Krystal was left with Dick and Victor "What on Earth happened to my brother?" Krystal asked the two Titans.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked curiously

"He." Krystal smiled. "He seems...happier. 'Lighter' I guess? How he's more comfortable around women and people."

"Well when he has two wives, four fiance's and two girls wanting to jump your bones you're bound to grow in confidence with women." Victor joked

"I guess it's because he's been able to be his own man, his own hero." Dick shrugged and smiled, clearly knowing how that felt

'EIGHT girls?! James, you lucky dog!' Krystal thought to herself... and was slapped in the ass by Ship "Ship!" Krystal snapped at her Mechamorph lover.

"Err, are we missing something?" Dick asked in confusion

"Nope, nothing at all!" Krystal laughed nervously while frowning fown at her Omegatrix

 _'Don't embarrass your brother.'_ Ship thought to Krystal

"Yeah yeah." Krystal grumbled and rolled her eyes "For that I'm not wearing the costume for a week."

'Costume?' Victor and Dick thought.

"Okay; who're you talking to?" Victor asked aloud

"Huh? Oh, I guess James hasn't told you." Krystal blinked "Ship, come on out."

"Ship?" The two blinked

 _"Fine~"_ Ship huffed, coming out of the Matrix

Emerging before the two Titans was Ship, Krystal's Galvanic Mechamorph. She was a mostly black alien with a white stomach and legs; dark blue cybernetic wiring and a singular eye; and given the sight, Ship has chosen to take her more 'human' form, having a pair of C-Cup breasts _"Hi. I'm Ship. I'm Krystal's partner, best friend, girlfriend and baby sitter."_

"Oh you are SO not the last one." Krystal frowned

 _"Who keeps you out of trouble again?"_ Ship raised an eyebrow, Krystal's lack of response being all the answer she needed _"Exactly."_

Both Victor and Dick blinked at Ship. But considering the things James had transformed into... they let it slide.  
"Well, that is... an interesting alien." Dick blinked

 _"What? Has James not changed into a Galvanic Mechamorph yet?"_ She blinked

"No. This is a new one on us. But considering your 'girlfriend/best friend' thing with Krystal, who're we to judge." Dick answered

"So what powers do you have?" Victor asked, thinking that Ship has something to do with bio-nanotechnology

 _"I merge with tech and make it better."_ She shrugged _"And I'd HOPE I was Krystal's best friend. I literally live in her wrist."_

"You ARE my best friend, Ship." Krystal pouted playfully and hugged her

 _"Good."_ She nodded

'I wonder how the others are doing?' Dick thought

* * *

*in the air*

"Yeah!" Atem cheered

"Who wants to 'loop the loop'?" Kori asked

"Yeah!" all the kids cheered as one

"HOLD ON!" Kom called out as they all did a varying amount of loops, some did one large loop, a couple did a number of little loops.

"Hihihihi!" Kitty grinned, hugging Rachael tightly

"She's a hugger, James!" Rachel called out

"Yep!" James laughed as they landed safely on the ground, though the kids were dizzy from the loop de loops.

"Again!" Kitty grinned, not letting go of Rachel

"Okay, okay." Rachel answered, doing another couple of loops.

"She really likes you." James smiled as he, Kom and Kori landed "Oh, hey Ship."

 _"Hey. Have fun in the sky?"_ Ship responded as she saw the group landing.

"Yeah!" Luna laughed as they jumped down and danced a bit

"That was awesome!" Scout smiled, walking wobbly before falling onto his back

"Whats that noise?" Isis asked as she walked downstairs

"Mother Isis!" Kori waved at one of her mothers-in-law

"Hi." Kom waved

"Kori? Kom?" Isis blinked and looked up, gasping happily "James!"

"Hey mum." James waved

"You're home! When did you get back?" Isis asked, hugging him tightly

"About a half hour. Just spent some time with my siblings." He answered, patting her back "Didn't want to disturb you."

"Thank you. But we WERE worried when a group of people were carrying our babies." Isis chuckled

"Hello." Rachel nodded

"Hello... Rebeca? I don't think we've met before." Isis answered, trying to remember the other woman's name from the last time James was here

"Rachel. And don't worry, we have not met yet." Rachel said "I was busy training to fight higher plane demons so my dad can not destroy our world."

"Ah." Isis nodded. "You and I have something in common then." She chuckled

"Oh?" Rachel asked in confusion

"My father was a monster himself." Isis answered

"'Was'?" Rachel asked

"He's dead." Isis explained, a mix of sadness and joy in her eyes

"Oh... Hope we can do the same thing with mine." Rachel sighed happily

"Let's hope so." Isis answered

"Where've you been?" Attea asked as she saw all the kids who looked wind-swept.

"Hi mum." James laughed, easily able to predict the pattern that was forming

* * *

*Time skip*

"Your family is AMAZING." Victor commented as he flexed his fingers, he had upgraded himself a little using some of the tech in the house.

"And you've got adorable little kids." Garfield followed up, as he rolled his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" Kom asked

"Scout wanted to see a gorilla. Used my arms as a makeshift swing." Garfield joked.

"Jeez, guys." James chuckled as he heard all this.

"You're not going, are you? You only just got here." Krystal asked as she saw them going outside.

"What? No. We are not." Kori answered honestly.

"Just taking a break." Rachel added "Take a look around the city, we are curious what another universe looks like."

"Oh, okay. Need a guide?" Krystal asked

"Hi." James joked

Krystal facepalmed and pushed her brother gently. "Jerk."

"You love me, Sis." James chuckled

"Yea, I do." She nodded "Let's get out of here."


	43. Trouble At The Art Studio

**HAZZARD OVERFLOW** : Zi-O is crap. I am sure Ghost will rant on it  
I have seen season 2 of the reboot. Still absolute, 100% shit.

 **AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek** : You have not PM'd me anything about Cass.

 **thecrabmaster** : Not all of the Titan's went over. Basically just a few that came over.

 **61394** : *shrugs*

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Thanks very much for understanding.

 **Howlstone16** : Thanks, we did catch up with our backlog.

 **Guest893** : Yes, everyone's having fun.

 **HAZZARD OVERFLOW** : Wow, nice name change. *thumbs up*. *Inhale and exhale slowly* Okay. The most recent Kamen Rider series...Zi-O. Well. Let's start off with the premise: The main character wants to be 'A King', that isn't really a reasonable dream. The concept of time travel is butchered to hell in this series. Geiz and Tsukuyomi are...SO. STUPID. They could end the series RIGHT THERE. Shoot Zi-O in the past and all the stuff in the future is FIXED...True it'd end the series, but it would save us the trauma of this series and the asinine choices they have done to past riders. They made Sento and Banjou MORONS! ...Banjou was already a little dumb, but that's beside the point. They ruined past Rider relationships with enemies, they've got their heads up their asses; the 'Another Rider' monsters designs are really cool; the intro song is just...nonsensical white noise we just talk over until the episode begins. And the pacing of the first episode...*facepalm* what the HELL are they doing? THIS is the 20th Rider series! The end of one of Japan's latest eras and is going forward with a new emperor for a NEW era. And how they're treating past Riders...It's insulting. Geiz is getting more upgrades than the main character, which is a dick move already. The main character is just...there but isn't. There's no growth for him, it feels like there's a big twist coming to the end, but who cares. It's gonna drop after episodes 9 and 10 because of Meme-Lord Dan Kuroto. *raises green slipper to slap Grey with*. And that's being generous. Honestly? Bad show. Through and through. The characters suck, the time travel plot is broken to hell, they insult EVERY past Rider series and fan thus far. Don't give this series the time of day. It will just make you come to rage. And also, the Ben 10 reboot? Unless if you say the older series was better story-telling and character-wise, you're forgiven; if not, get in the corner.

 **Zanotronxl** : I don't quite know what you mean by 'other writers', and Grey has been busy with both life and other stories. He's got a LOT on his plate.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

WE ARE BACK!

I am SOOOOOOOOOOO fucking sorry for that hiatus. Good news? We have got a nice back long. So we shouldn't have a repeat of that any time soon.

Now, let me give you a rundown on the stories that I have uploaded while this story has been down. I hope you all check them out:

 **Chapter 4 of "Deadpool gets pus WADE GET AWAY FROM MY KEYBORED"** , a harem story for our favorite Merc with a Mouth. This chapter bringing back the classic 4 Gwen clone maids  
 **Chapter 8 of "Shinobi Spider"** , a Spider-Man harem story based in a stereotypical ninja manga-esk world

And now for the three stories I have published while we have been gone

 **The King's Maidens  
** A Huniepop story. Here is the summery:  
Samantha King, a British woman who has gone through a rough break up. Kyu Sugardust, a love fairy looking for the next unlucky bitch to propel into a babemagnet. When the two cross paths they start a journey of love, mending relationships and having lots of sexy misadventures along the way. Based on the 1st game. OC/Harem. Lots of yuri/lesbian action. Lemons. Updated once a month

 **Avengers Zombie Chaos**  
A Spider-Man/Marvel/Avengers crossover. A Halloween story based around zombies. Here is the summery:  
Happy Halloween everyone! Five years in the future everything is alright for the Amazing Spider-Man and the rest of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. However one day a madman experiments lead to the spread of a deadly disease. Can they save everyone? Peter Parker (Spider-Man) /Laura Kinny (X23/the All-New Wolverine)

 **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers** **Unworthy**  
A... well... I think the title says all I need to. Here is the summery:  
What if Zordon's call for "five teenagers with attitude" did not give him five 'perfect' teens like the ones we all know and love. Rebels, people in the grey side of morality. The characters are based off a mix of the show, movie and comics with our own twists. Monthly Update. Jason/Kim/Trini. WARNING: harsh language, drugs and violence

So.. there are all the stories that has been updated and published since Krystal has been paused. Please check them out, show your love.

And I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well as the rest of Krystal's Harem *holds my arms out*

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 39: Trouble At The Art Studio  
**

* * *

The Titans and Tennyson children were walking around the city; it seemed like a weird party/ family outing which it technically was "This'll be something to tell the kids." Garfield smirked as they walked about.

"Yeah." Dick nodded

"You have kids?" Krystal asked

"At least 40." Victor answered. "Dude has a harem."

"Vic, come on man." Garfield groaned, wanting to be the one who'd tell her.

"I think it's more like he has a pack when it gets that big." James joked

"The 'Beast Pack'?" Kom followed up with a joking tone.

"Grr." The family alien dog, Zed, growled happily

"Oh, I wish I thought of that now." Garfield groaned, realizing that was a good name.

"Zed liked it." Krystal laughed, petting Zed

"Wee!" Kitty cheered, sitting on Zed's back

"I can't believe that your pet dog's this well behaved." Dick commented

"She's a good girl." Krystal explained as she patted its head making the alien animal whine in joy

"Your world is so strange." Rachel admitted, seeing how high tech this place was as well as all the inter-species couples. It was like an entirely different world

"Heh, could you imagine this back home?" Dick asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Vic sighed

"I guess dad's been busy." James commented. "Have the fan girls died down?" He whispered to his sister.

"No, they've just shifted all their focus to me." She winked

"Good." James nodded simply.

Rachel stopped then for a second and then kept up. "'Fan-girls'? You had fan-girls?"

"More akin to 'stalkers'." James answered

"Our family is THE most famous, richest and most influential in the universe." Krystal reminded "Our dad saved the whole universe a hundred odd times. We are the royal family for four of the biggest intergalactic species. One of our mother's is queen of a magical alternate dimension. Our big sister is the smartest person in seven galaxy's. And another of our mother's as well as our dad are basically in charge of the intergalactic peace force."

The Titans looked on in shock at them, they couldn't believe ONE family was so important

"... I own a strip club." Garfield broke the awkward silence with Krystal and James trying to cover their siblings ears, using any forms with tendrils/multiple arms to do this

"DUDE!" James snapped "They are KIDS!"

"What? Had to break the awkwardness SOME-how!" Garfield answered

"But at least we know why James seems so stress free in our world." Kom commented

"Exactly." James nodded and sighed.

"Can we listen again? I can't read lips." Scout asked as their siblings released their ears

"So, awkwardness aside... what're we doing now?" Atem asked kindly

"Looking around." The titans shrugged, making James and Krystal grin

"You got an idea, sis?" James asked

"Do you?" she smirked. The two nodded, high-fiving with smirks

'What're they planning?' The Titans thought in slight worry as the two ran off

"Oh boy, I hope they aren't doing anything crazy." Luna gulped

* * *

*time skip*

"MR SMOOTHIE!" the siblings cheered, all the siblings as loud as they could as they stood outside the very expensive and large fast food place. After all, if the universes most important family was obsessed with you then that makes you rather important

"'Mr Smoothie'?" Raven asked as she was given a blue coloured smoothy

"Yeah!" The Tennyson siblings grinned

"Why don't you try one?" James asked. "I swear, I got you guys flavours you might like." he assured as he put some on the table, all the siblings having stars in their eyes

 **SLURP.**

Kori too a swig from her own smoothy...and her eyes widened happily and continued to drink with her brothers and sisters in law. The others shrugged and began to drink their own. 'Huh, this is really good.' Rachel thought although they did not have the near obsessive joy the Tennyson's had  
"Is this 'mustard' flavour?" Kom asked as she pulled back from her straw.

"Yeah, and that's not the weirdest flavours they have." James chuckled

"What's that wizard book with the every flavour sweets? You know." Krystal answered

"Yeah, that. Any edible flavour, they can make it." Scout added

"Delicious!" Kori smiles as she finished her own smoothie "Please may I have another, my glorious husband?"

"No problem, my fiery queen." James smirked and took the cup

The kids looked at James and the gushing Kori and felt a little creeped out "James is weird now." ML-E mumbled. Scout nodded at that, remembering that James would run at full speed out of the house whenever Aunt Sunny visited; or even ran away whenever large groups of women appeared

"Kinda creepy." Atem agreed

"A lot can happen in two years." Dick answered

"Yeah." Rachel smiled

"We missed two of his birthdays?" Luna frowned hearing that.

"Luna, we already knew that." Krystal said sadly

"So we need to get James two birthday's and Christmases worth of presents!" Scout cheered

"Okay, we need music sheets, guitar strings and-" Atem began to list off

"Guys! It's okay!" James laughed as he arrived back with a bunch of drinks

"EEP!" The group froze as they heard their brother coming back

"It's okay, you don't need to get me anything." James smiled at the kids "Being able to come home again? See you guys whenever I want? That's more than enough."  
They all looked at their replacement smoothies and nodded sadly, they DID want to get their brother a gift. But from his argument, they knew he had won that one.  
"Good." He nodded and smiled

"I gotta admit, this is pretty good." Victor added

"Your siblings sure are lively." Dick joked

"A whole bundle of laughs." Krystal smirked, tussling Luna's head

"Hey!" Luna huffed when suddenly Krystal's Omegatrix began to beep

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kom asked hearing that beep.

"Trouble." Krystal answered as she looked at the Omegatrix, frowning "I'm getting a call from work. You lot look after them, got it?" Krystal explained, saying the latter to the kids

"We will." They answered

"Hey!" Garfield chuckled with a deadpan look, thinking that they couldn't be trusted.

"Kick butt, Krys." James added as he smiled proudly at his sister

"Got it." Krystal nodded, running off

 _'James is a great brother.'_ Ship thought as she finally spoke since this morning.

"Yeah." Krystal nodded, taking flight "My natural wings? Thanks."

 _'You're welcome.'_ Ship responded

"So, where to?" Krystal asked

 _"There's a large scale robbery in Uptown. Seven armed individuals."_ Ship answered

"Is that 'Seven Armed' as they HAVE seven arms or there are seven people with weapons?" Krystal asked

 _"...Yes."_ Ship answered

Krystal laughed, quickly going to her full speed. It took a few minutes, Plumbers were stationed outside as they were trying to quell the situation and get hostages out. She landed, her wings folding back in 'Time to be a hero.' she thought

"...Okay, we'll hear your negotiations." The Plumber spoke into a two-way radio to the robbers.

Krystal frowned as she noticed where they were  
It was Michelle's art school

'Oh no!' Krystal and Ship thought

"Simmz, what's going on?" Krystal called our at/ordered the Plumber in charge

"Seven limbed and heavily armed beings have taken the school hostage. They've got at LEAST ten people each locked on the three floors." Simmz answered

"... Do they have 'her'?" She frowned

"We're not certain, Ms Tennyson. But we've got eyes on the three floors." Simmz answered, pointing to snipers on rooftops... And she was gone "Ms Tennyson?" The Plumber gasped

Krystal was currently intangible, flying through the school in order to get into the school. She was flying as fast as she could, like an arrow through the wind 'Hold on, Michelle!' Krystal thought, keeping quiet as she flew through the rooms 'I'm coming for you baby!'  
In the rooms, there were seven armed robotic looking aliens, armed with guns and bladed weapons, the robotic aliens were tall with no necks, dome-like heads and round bodies and stumpy legs. Glowing red markings and red eyes.  
'Ship, what species are those?' Krystal asked

 _'I'm not sure. They seem to be artificial.'_ Ship answered

'Can you tell me anything about them?' Krystal requested

 _'Scanning now.'_ Ship answered

The two robots turn around and look in Krystal's direction, scanning the area where she was. 'Shoot!' She flew away to dodge the scanning beam. If she gets caught she MIGHT cause them to attack.  
God, what was she gonna do?  
The robots turned back and kept their eyes on the hostages 'Ship, I've got an idea.' Krystal thought.

 _'What is it?'_ Ship asked

'We use Mechamorph control.' Krystal responded.

 _'What?'_ Ship blinked

'I use my Mechamorph form, you use yours. We'll take them over.' Krystal answered.

 _'You think it'll work?'_ Ship asked

'They're focused on people. I don't know about inorganic stuff.' Krystal followed up

 _'Well, lets hope this works.'_ Ship sighed

Ship separated from Krystal, and let Krystal transform into her Mechamorph form. The robotic enemies scanned and aimed their weapons where Krystal and Ship were, but they missed them, but just by a hair. Krystal and Ship slipped over the floor and attached themselves to the robots and began to control them. The robots were taken by surprise and jolted a little, freezing in place as Krystal and Ship took control of them...and their eyes turned blue.

 _"Total control, done."_ Ship spoke aloud

"Same here." Krystal answered. "Everyone, are you okay?" She asked the scared people. The people looked up at them, still in fear but saw the Omegatrix symbol on one of them.  
They were saved by Krystal Tennyson  
"Ship, go upstairs while I escort the people out." Krystal asked

 _"Got it."_ Ship nodded and walked upstairs while Krystal manipulated her body and protected the people outside

"Come on, come on, let's go." Krystal spoke, ushering them out.

Going upstairs to the other floors, Ship was making sure that she could get the other hostages _'Okay, that's the first group safe. Time to get these others.'_ Ship thought, walking up the stairs to the other robots and hostages.

'Yeah.' Krystal nodded. Ship, morphing her arms into herself, saw the next lot of seven armed alien robots. Unfortunately, she didn't see Michelle "Where is she?" Krystal hissed in anger

The robots turned around and scanned Krystal, and began to open fire. Shooting right at Krystal. As the shots were fired, Krystal raised her arms defensively. Whatever these were KNEW Krystal wasn't one of them.  
The hostages screamed as they backed into a corner.

'Damn it.' Krystal gritted her teeth and shot out the seven arms, right into the robotic heads "ENOUGH!" And immediately ceasing their functions. She blinked, something falling out of strange secret compartments on her arm 'What the heck?' Krystal asked as she opened up the compartment and saw the ting that fell out "Are these... 'Good Sleep Discs'?" She blinked, recognizing them "The hell is this robot doing with 'Good Sleep Discs'?" She asked "They just want to give the hostages good dreams?" she shook her head, standing up and turning to the captured group "Is everyone alright?" Krystal asked, looking at the hostages or at least the first batch  
The girls of the art school nodded, Krystal not seeing any sight of Michelle  
'Dang it.' Krystal frowned. "Can you all move?" The hostages nodded in worry. "It'll be fine, a friend of mine will be here to get you." Krystal answered "Hey! Ship!" She called

 _'I'm coming!'_ Ship answered, going upstairs to find the hostages and Krystal. She soon arrived in, skidding to a stop in front of Krystal _"Okay; there's only a few left."_ Ship answered _"Only one more batch, three floors up."_

"So many stairs." Krystal groaned. "Get the people out of here." ... "Duh! I can make wings."  
And with that, Krystal grew wings out of her back, using the robot's body as the base. "I better get going. This form won't last much long." She took off, running along the walls as she neared a corner. She was using her wings to keep her off the ground and on the straights 'This ends here. I'm coming, Michelle!' Krystal thought. She crashed through a wall, seeing more robots... And one figure that disappeared in a flicked before he even had a second to register anything "Oh hell!" Krystal frowned as she transformed out of her robot self and landed on the ground; the broken bot lay behind her. She looked up at the art students, all of which had glazed over eyes

'Huh? They're knocked out?' Krystal thought as the robots retract their arms from the hostages. Krystal looked close, the robots preparing to attack. The robots raised their arms and pointed at Krystal, powering up a blast "SHIT!" Krystal transformed into Emerald and blocked the attacks thrown at her. Her feet dug into the floor, breaking away as she did her best to hold back that power "HNNGG!" Krystal grunted and tried to push forward but it was like she was batteling the coming tides 'Damn it. Ship! I need help!' Krystal thought before she remembered, Ship was outside. Helping the first lot of hostages out of the building 'Damn it, I need to retaliate!' She thought before getting an idea, forming a wall of diamond around her she changed into a different alien  
A quick flash of blue and blue lightning sparked around her

The robots tried to destroy the diamonds only to be met with a powerful bolt of lightning.

Emerging from the crystal was a black-haired humanoid with pale blue skin, dark blue leotard with a white lab-coat; mechanical forearms and hands, twin mini-pylons sticking out from her back connected to a brass generator-backpack, silver and black high-heeled boots and shining blue eyes. "Not really what I vanted. But I can deal with zis." Krystal spoke with a European accent, flexing her left hand gently as it sparked with blue lightning. She grinned, her fingers curling softly

The two robots glared at Krystal and aimed their respective weapons...but with a flick of her wrist, Krystal froze them in place; coursing electricity through their bodies. They where overloading, small explosions bursting off their armour

"Ztay down." Krystal spoke calmly as the robots dismantled and crumbled to the ground. She walked towards the group of students, all who sat there with glazed eyes "Hey, are you okay?" She asked "Let's get you out of here." Krystal spoke, trying to help up the traumatized people. She walked over, quickly finding her lover "Michelle!" She gasped as she knelt down and hugged her. Her body was loose, she had nothing supporting her. Like she had no strength or will "Michelle. Michelle, come on. Wake up." She shook her gently "Michelle! Michelle!"  
She noticed her lovers hair flap up lightly, a small square on her forehead "Huh? Is that?" Krystal lifted her fringe up and saw it. "A Good Sleep Patch?"  
She reached up and with one large finger she peeled if off

With a slow and careful tear, Michelle's eyes dilated and returned back to normal, her body stiffening and returned back to normal. "Hmm. K-Krystal?"

"Michelle!" Krystal cheered and hugged her

"When did you get here?" Michelle asked drowsily and in confusion before she fell into unconsciousness, snoring softly against Krystal's shoulder

Krystal was still for a few seconds before she smiled gently, holding her close "I'm glad you're okay." She mumbled

* * *

*With the Tennyson kids*

"Oh~, brain freeze." Scout groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Told you not to eat so many." James smiled, patting his head

"But they were so good." Scout frowned

"Greedy little one." Rachel smiled

"He IS that." Luna nodded

"So, where to next?" Dick asked "Is there a local arcade or something?"

"There's one down-town." ML-E pointed with a smile...and then an awkward flinch. "But...I'm not allowed in there anymore."

...

"Why?" James friends asked

"She got the top score on EVERY game." Atem sighed

"She's a world-class gamer!" Luna smiled

"Really?" Garfield and Victor grinned

"Yeah, AND I'm an 'Extra-Net-Tuber'. I do lets plays, game reviews, co-op stuff...though more the first two." ML-E answered, mumbling the last part.

"... Extranet?" The Titans blinked

"Like the 'internet' before a kick in the butt upgrade." James explained with a smirk

"... Insane." Dick blinked in amazement

"How good are your co-op skills?" Garfield and Victor asked

"Eh." ML-E wobbled her hand meaning that they're about average "I'm too fast for most people."

"WE have quick skills. Want a couple of rounds?" Victor offered

"Sure!" She grinned

"Sweet!" Garfield gave thumbs up. with the three running off

"They're gonna lose." Atem, Scout and Luna sighed

"Yeah." James laughed "So; where too next cause...I've got a couple of Taydens burning a hole in my pocket." He followed up

"The exchange rate on those things are insane." Dick commented "One of those Taydens is worth like $1000."

"... Dollars?" The kids blinked, having never heard of the old earth currency before

"You've NEVER heard of 'dollars'?" Kom asked

"No." Luna answered timidly

"Should we have?" Atem asked

James knelt down and showed the three a one dollar bill from his wallet. "THIS is a dollar. Paper money. It's what people used before we used Taydens."

"Oh!" They nodded

"They look weird." Scout commented

"So big." Luna agreed

"They look easy to be counterfeited." Atem spoke smartly

"Never know when I'd need some small change." James answered

Kom was looking around, taking in the many different people 'So many different people. Different aliens.' Kom thought positively 'Maybe our world could be like this one day.'

"Sister, what are you thinking?" Kori asked

"Hopefully? The future." Kom smiled

* * *

*with Krystal*

Krystal and Ship were now back together, having saved the hostages and brought the Plumbers in to help them out. Krystal was holding Michelle, refusing to let her go "Krystal, I'm fine." Michelle spoke with a blush, feeling nervous about being like this. 'Your hand is also hugging my breasts."

"I'm keeping you safe." Krystal mumbled "I was so worried."

"And you're right to be. But...just let me breathe a little." Michelle answered

"Sorry." Krystal sighed and loosened her grip a bit

"Thank you." Michelle answered, leaning into Krystal's arms and shoulder.

"Don't you remember anything?" Krystal asked

"Just a small explosion." the Anodite woman shook her head

"Well, you're safe now." Krystal stroked her head gently "I promise."

'I hope so.' Michelle sighed and wanted to fall to sleep in Krystal's arms. "I love you." She mumbled

"I love you too." Krystal kissed her head gently.


	44. Another World's Danger Cut's Through

**SpideyFam** : We knew the day it happened. You could have at least said this on one of our MANY Marvel stories.

 **Howlstone16** : When this arc is done. Like always.

 **Lonestar88** : No she didn't. They can't ALL come over at once, they are heroes protecting their world.

 **jasongd** : Hey, you're the only one to mention that. Good eye.

 **Guest893** : Yes. That IS what happened in the fucking chapter. And I have told you to stop fucking doing that. Next time I will delete the review.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Thanks very much.

 **Guest893** : Yeah, but we were busy with other stories. Never underestimate the Bertie Botts franchise that is Mr Smoothy.

 **Lonestar88** : Yeah, that's what we intended. Duela stayed behind because someone had to keep an eyes on the others.

 **Howlstone16** : We paused James in order to work on Krystal. If we worked on both James AND Krystal, we'd be burnt out and confused which one we are working on.

 **Guip2003** : No. Fox Sage isn't my work, it's solely Grey's and YugiohFan163's. I have ZERO input with the story, so I have no idea what the update schedule is.

 **SpideyFam** : We know. We've paid our respects on 'Avengers Zombie Chaos'. There will never be another Stan 'The Man' Lee. Excelsior. *tears up*

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay guys! Here we go! It is time to start the fourth arc of Krystal's Harem, a sequel to the first arc that Ghost and I ever wrote together and was my favorite arc to ever write...

Welcome, everyone, to the Another World Arc of Krystal's Harem!

This is a sequel to the classic arc of Ben's Harem known as the And Then There Were Arc, AKA the Multiverse arc.

So it is time for some fun!

Time to travel the multiverse!

Allons-y everyone!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 40: Another World's Danger Cut's Through  
**

* * *

It was three days later, James and the Titans had a rather interesting stay. The guys had been sleeping in the spare rooms of the mansion and while James' lovers shared his old room. It had been fun, seeing the sights and taking in the culture of this other world, but now they were going back to their world.  
It was good to have James back in the Tennyson home, the family all together again for a short time, even though they would all be sad to see him go.

The family had bid farewell to the Titan's last night, all but the eldest son of the Tennyson's. James had decided he was going to stay the night, one last day with his siblings and parents. Some alone time before he returned home to go back to being a hero. It is this day we start on

"Hmm~. Huh? Oh." Krystal yawned as she woke up of her own volition for once in a long time "Man...What a night." She frowned, rubbing her eyes. She sat up, getting dressed tiredly 'This hardly happens.' She thought, putting some clean underpants and a bra on "I wonder why." As Krystal put her clothes on, she headed downstairs to see James making pancakes and everyone's plates dirty showing this was at least seconds "Wha~?" Krystal asked in shock

"Morning, Krys. Sleep well?" James asked

"... Yes?" She blinked

"Pancake?" He asked with a smile

"... Sure." she nodded

"One moment." James soon got to work, making a stack of pancakes for his sister

"More please." Luna licked her lips, her fur having some jam stuck in it.

"I think you've had enough." Selena smiled

"Oh." She pouted.

"AND you need a bath." Selena added

"But I had one last night!" She complained, kicking her legs innocently

"Your muzzle is covered in strawberry jam, don't argue." Selena pointed out.

"Fine." She grumbled, crossing her arms

"I'll go with her. My bandages need washing too." Atem added, getting down from the table making Luna grin

"No, you're too old for sharing baths now." Ben shook his head

"Oh." Luna frowned, pouting at her father hoping he'd cave

 **Knock knock**

"Huh? Coming." Ben answered, getting up and left the table. He opened the door revealing a woman that looked like Gwen's twin

"SURPRISE HUG!" A the person cheered

"Lucy?" Ben asked in shock and then laughed happily. "It's great to see you!" Ben hugged the exact copy of his wife tightly, confusing the kids

"Mama Gwen?" The kids asked

 **CREAK!**

James leaned past the doorway seeing the copy and was arming himself with a frying pan only to blink, as the copy had red hair 'Oh, thank god.' James sighed in relief.

"Lucy." Gwen groaned "Why do you keep doing that? You're not gonna trick him."

"Awe~, it's just an innocent joke, Cuz." The now named 'Lucy' answered, transforming into her real form and that real form... Was a blonde bombshell of a woman  
She had long blonde hair that went down to her hips, blue eyes, cute cat whisker-like markings on her cheeks, wearing a long black shirt with a white star over her D-Cup chest; white stockings and black flat shoes with pink markings.

"Aunt Lucy!" The kids cheered as they saw her.

"Hey." Krystal and James waved as he put the frying pan down.

"Hey kids. Gosh you've ALL gotten bigger! You were only THIS high when I last saw you." Lunch spoke, using her hand to gesture that she saw them when they were smaller and then just shrinking down to that size and laughing

"TINY AUNT LUCY!" The kids laughed making Lucy laugh with them and snort

"Bath, Luna." Selene pointed to a room, telling her daughter

"But Mum! Aunt Lucy!" the Loboan princess whined

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked

"Luna's messy." Selene answered.

"Hmm. Okay." Lucy smiled and morphed, grabbing the kids and went to the bathroom.

"HEY!" Attea blinked in shock

"Aaaaans they are all gone." Ben blinked

"...Never quiet here is it?" James joked

"Not at all." A black haired Gwen wearing a black mid-thigh-length and sleeveless dress as well as knee high black heeled boots "Hey everyone!"

"... Hi Aunt Sunny." James stated simply with a frown, getting back to cooking

"Is that James?" Sunny smiled, having not seen James in ages...but was stopped by Gwen before she took a step forward.

"Sunny." Gwen spoke simply, stopping her cousin.

"Gwen!" Sunny grinned and hugged her

"Yeah, good to see you too." Gwen sighed.

"What's the occasion?" Ben asked

"Oh, I arrived on Earth last month." Sunny waved off "Been partying for a while. Bumped into Lucy as I entered town, decided to head here together."

"Still a party girl?" Gwen asked disapprovingly.

"Of course." She nodded

The Tennyson family sighed gently. "Would you like a drink?" Hope asked

"Sure." Sunny nodded as Hope went to the kitchen.

The Tennyson family sighed gently. "Would you like a drink?" Hope asked

"Sure." Sunny nodded as Hope went to the kitchen.

"James, you okay?" Hope asked as her son played the next and final batch of pancakes

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He blinked in genuine confusion, shocking her slightly

"Are-aren't you?" Hope asked

"I've had years to get over it, Mum. Plus, my own wife and lover have purple hair." James answered as he hugged her a bit "I've grown out of that fear Julie gave me. We both know it was never Aunt Sunny's fault. It's just how she is, she wasn't trying to bring up my bad memories."

Hope chuckled gently. "When did you grow up?" She smiled, hugging back

"When I saved the world from a cult leader running a super villain school who was trying to summon my fiance's literal demon of a father, the guy having first tried to brainwash my team into thinking we where his students." James joked

"...Wow, you DID grow up fast." Hope chuckled

"Thanks." He nodded

"Want to go to your room?" She asked

"Why?" He shrugged "She's family. She never meant anything by it."

"I suppose." Hope answered. "I'll help with the washing up."

"Nah, I've got it." James answered

"James. Your technically a guest." She chuckled softly

"Okay, okay...I wonder how the kids are doing?" He wondered

* * *

*Upstairs*

The kids spattered and coughed as Lucy basically threw them in the bath "There. Now EVERYONE is in the bath." Lucy laughed

The younger ones like Ren and Skarlet began to laugh, splashing happily "At least SOME of us are enjoying themselves." Scout grumbled as he was splashed by Ren.

"My pajamas." Luna pouted.

"They'll get clean." Atem answered, taking his shirt off. Luna looks at Atem and blushed, seeing him in the bath with her.

"Fun!" Kitty laughed

"Yep, it IS fun. Now. Who wants bubbles?" Lucy asked

"Me!" They cheered and with that...

 **SPLASH!**

Lucy threw a bath bomb into the water and a bazillion bubbles brewed within the bath

"Wow!" the kids gasped

"Something from my travels." Lucy smiled. "BANZAI!" She jumped into the water with her 'nieces and nephews', even though they were cousins-in-law several times removed, they treated each other as aunt and such. She laughed, swimming around them

"Pass the rubber duckies!" ML-E laughed as she swam with her siblings.

* * *

*Downstairs*

"Hey Aunt Sunny." James said, hugging her

"James! Oh, this is nice." Sunny smiled, hugging back. "...You're not running away."

"I've grown up since then." He laughed He broke the hug, sitting down

"...You've changed your hair." Sunny blinked, noting it.

"Not by choice. Genetic." James explained

"How?" Sunny inquired

"Evolving. Breaking my limits." James nodded

"Right...I ALSO heard you're married." Sunny smirked, noting that James had a wedding band on his ring finger. A fancy one which looked almost like a fusion between several rings "That is BEAUTIFUL. What is it made from?" Sunny asked as she examined it

"I believe it's Zuwalian, a Tameranian metal." He explained "And I am _already_ married, well I will be getting married again soon. I take after dad."

"Zoo-Wall-Ian. Interesting." Sunny enunciated the metal's name. "Whore the lucky women?"

James shook his head and got his wallet, and showed his aunt the copy photo of James on his wedding day with Kori and Kom.

Krystal smiled, walking out back as the family bonded _'I guess it's too much for you today.'_ Ship thought to Krystal.

"Not really, I just think James needs some time with everyone." Krystal answered calmly "Plus, too many people in that room. A bit stuffy."

 _'That makes sense.'_ Ship answered _'What would you like to do?'_

"You?" Krystal laughed

 _'Oh, my~.'_ Ship emulated her inner 'George Takei' shuddered

Suddenly the multiversal portal turned from green to a sickening purple "What the hell is that?" Krystal flinched as she saw the portal.  
It suddenly felt... Wrong  
And that was when she heard something...a sickeningly terrifying song.

It was vague, she couldn't make out any lyrics, but her spine tingled with terror. Emerging out of the portal was a figure, seemingly no bigger than her.

She didn't even get the chance to process anything before the being slashed at her throat with some sort of blade attached to a stick  
 _'KRYSTAL!'_ Ship screamed as she jettisoned out and grabbed he blade.

The figure glared and threw Ship to the floor, glaring at Krystal through his black bangs "Grr." He growled softly, like a predatory animal.

Krystal's heart was thumping in her ears, seeing this lanky and terrifying person wielding a scythe, upon inspection. The Nemetrix on Krystal's neck was begging to warm up, sparking red...It was aiming to activate.

She flinched, holding her neck in pain as she yelled.

 **Beep beep beep**  
 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**  
 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The figure charged forwards prepared to stab Krystal in the heart

 _"KRYSTAL!"_ Ship yelled

 **SSSHINK!**

And, in a bright red light; Krystal had transformed into a predatory alien.

In Krystal's place was something most would see as a monster  
She was now a giant four-legged spider with a body of a silverfish with four pincers with one claw on each and a silver colored exoskeleton, the lower half of her legs and back of her head is covered with light brown hair. Her eyes are red, reptile-like head with an open mouth smile. Around her neck was a red armoured collar, the Nemetrix shining in the light

The lanky, black-haired figure looked up at the transformed Krystal in shock, he didn't think she'd do THIS!  
There was a small flash of terror in his eyes

"HISSSHHH!" Krystal hissed, glared at the being, who she saw was a boy. Maybe about her age, but she couldn't get a clear view on his face, mainly due to his bangs. His clothes were mainly black and dark murky green... but also because all she saw was red

 _"Krystal."_ Ship whispered in fright as Krystal lunged forward, snapping at the intruder with her razor sharp fangs.

The first daughter of Ben Tennyson was acting like a wild animal. The boy seemed to be jumping about, trying its best to dodge Krystal's manic predatory snarls and snaps.

 _"Krystal, calm down. I'm coming."_ Ship tried to get over; but was stomped on by one of Krystal's legs.

"What the heck?!" James called out as he saw the boy and the Terroranchula. with the whole family running out

"KRYSTAL!" Gwen called out in fright

"..." The unknown figure frowned and saw that he was overwhelmed if he stayed and left via the same sickly purple portal.

"No. It can't be." Ben whispered in shock, seeing the figure and the scythe. but it was wrong. It wasn't right

The figure landed on the floor and glared at Ben...before disappearing through his portal "WAIT!" James called out, trying to stop him, but Krystal's enraged alien was stomping around; the portal disappeared and the family got into action to calm Krystal down.

The family spread out, getting to work  
Both James and Ben transformed. Ben transforming into Kek and James transforming into Warlock; both Ben and Isis used their bandages to pin Krystal down.  
James, Hope and Gwen used their magic to continue to reinforce the bandages.

Krystal thrashed around, like a wild beast, trying to rip herself out of the bindings.

"I've got her legs!" Looma called out as she and Fifi went over and separated her legs from the floor to get her onto her back. The two strong women groaning as they used their strength to keep the legs pinned

"Calm down, Krystal! We're here!" Ben called out, trying to calm his daughter down but his cries where met with death ears

"We have to get her back!" James spoke, pinning her to the ground with his magic

"Krystal!" The kids yelled, running out of the house

"Huh?" The parents asked

"NO! Stay back!" Selene called out but they didn't  
They all ran close and hugged the giant spider that was their sister tightly

The spider-alien hissed and began to calm down, feeling the number of mini hands and arms hugging her, calming her down.

"Ship! Where are you?" James called out as Krystal was soothing down.

"Krystal! Come back!" Luna cried gently

"Krissy!" Kitty cried

"You're not a big bug!" Scout urged before he blinked "Well... You kinda are but... Not like this!"

"Hmph!" Krystal humped, meaning her sense of humour was coming back  
The Nemetrix began to beep, but it was not the normal beep. It was a slower, deeper one.  
One that Ben use to dread as a child

'Come on, come on.' Ben thought, hoping the time out would come quicker 'Just a bit longer.'

 _"Krystal."_ Ship said with heartbreak as she reformed

 **FLASH!**

Krystal was pinned down, panting heavily as she was sweating in pain and fear. She didn't know WHAT just happened, but right now; she was happy for it to be over.  
"Hi everyone..." She whispered, passing out

* * *

*Time skip*

 **Beep.**

 **Beep.**

 **Beep.**

Krystal mumbled as she awoke, staring up at a white ceiling. Krystal was connected to a monitor and had an oxygen mask over her face, currently in a hospital-laboratory bedroom with a waiting Fifi sitting in a chair.

"You're awake." Fifi whispered, going to her step-daughter.

"Wh-where-?" Krystal asked tiredly.

"We're at Eunice's station. We brought you here after you transformed back." Fifi answered "She's running tests on the gate and on both you and the... The Nemetrix."

"It. Reacted again?" Krystal frowned, reaching up to it.

"You transformed." She said simply

"...What did I destroy?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing, nothing at all. It was fine." Fifi assured

"Any-?" Krystal asked

"No deaths either." Fifi stroked her head. "We were quick."

Krystal frowned, confused how she transformed again and angry she became a mindless beast once more "Damn it." she hissed

"Do you remember what triggered it?" Fifi asked

"The guy tried to cut my neck." She mumbled

Fifi inverted her lips and imagined the blade at her own neck 'Oh pour girl.' she thought before she sighed "I hope you're okay."

"I feel a little better." Krystal answered. "Thank you."

Fifi nodded and held her gently "You able to stand? Or do you want me to get the others?"

"...Can you get the others please?" Krystal asked timidly. She hadn't felt this weak in a long time.

Fifi nodded, kissing her daughter's forehead before she left

Krystal sighed gently, looking at the monitor, seeing her status and heard the rhythmic beeping.  
Everything looked alright

"Hey, baby-girl." Ben spoke, scared seeing his daughter here; but he was relieved that she would be okay

"Hey sis." Euince nodded as she walked in wearing black high heeled ankle high boots, a skintight white bodysuit with a black belt and black accents around her hips, legs, stomach and chest

"Hey, what's up doc?" Krystal joked as she tried to get up.

"How are you feeling?" Euince asked professionally

"Exhausted. Mama Fifi told me what happened." Krystal answered

"You don't know the half of it." Euince sighed

"What's the other half?" Krystal asked in worry, not knowing what else there was.

Euince sat down, a holographic computer screen appearing "So I did my thing. Ran tests and more tests and more."

"And what's the damage?" Krystal gulped as she instinctively went for her father's hand. Ben squeezed back, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb

"Well first off, the Nemetrix is more complicated than we thought." Euince explained "It's almost like a parasite, to a fully sentient species. When you use it, it releases endorphins which make you WANT to use it again. But that's just some extra info, for now we need to look at the important question. Why you transformed. And that is connected to what happened to the World Gate."

"What's the 'World Gate'?" Krystal asked

"It's what I call the portal." She said nervously "I feel like it's a good name. Better than the 'multiverse portal'. Sounds boring."

"...That's a good name." Krystal answered

"I know she got the naming part from me." Ben joked gently.

"I'm all mum, dad." Euince laughed softly

"Let me have that." Ben answered

"So the Nemetrix is trying to take me over? Like a tapeworm or a fungus?" Krystal asked...shuddering at the thought of being controlled like a fungus controlled ant.

"Sort of." Euince frowned "Think of it more like... A sugary drink. You drink it, the sugar makes you crave more, you have more. And the winner is the drink maker, or in this case the Nemetrix. It's non sentient, it's just how it reacts to your fully evolved brain. But, again, getting off track. Back to what happened with the World Gate."

"So what is it? It looked like a purple slime portal." Krystal asked

"Putting it simply? It was." Euince shrugged

"Where did it come from?" Krystal asked

"Another universe, keep up." Euince joked "Because it was forcing its way through the portal in an 'unnatural way' that's why the portal went like that. And I say unnatural because, while it came from another universe, whoever this was seems to have a 'problem' and is literally leaking anti-matter."

"Anti-Matter? Won't that explode matter if it comes into contact with it?" Ben asked

"That's what's confusing about it." She nodded "From my scans it's like the anti-matter is wrapped in a layer of dark matter and... Warped. I had similar readings from you, dad, a while ago."

"You mean when I was Multiverse Jumping?" Ben surmised

"Yes. But it isn't on James. Meaning it's from one certain world." Euince said grimly

"Which asks the question: which world?" Ben added, thinking gently but he knew which one. He just didn't want to admit it

"Dad, what's wrong?" Krystal asked, seeing he wasn't speaking.

"... The world Reaper is from." Ben admitted

Eunice and Krystal's eyes widened. "R-Reaper?"

"But, didn't you kill him?" Eunice asked

"Yes." He nodded

"How is he back?" Krystal asked, hr heart thumping louder on the monitor.

"He isn't." Ben shook his head "That person was too young. Plus he had the scythe on an actual stick, like its supposed to, not as a replacement hand."

"So not a clone and NOT a double from a similar timeline then." Eunice answered, helping calm Krystal down.

"There wold not be a duplicate timeline." Ben explained "His universe and ours where battling for which one is the 'main' universe. There are no duplicate universes as ours, every universe branch from this world."

"Then what else is there?" Krystal frowned

"Doesn't matter right now." Euince shook her head "Listen. What happened was the radiation being so close to the Nemetrix set it off, your survival instincts kicking in."

Krystal nodded and looked at her sister with appreciation. Euince held her hand, smiling at her. Krystal yawned gently as the oxygen and the setting was making her fall to sleep again. 'This... Just isn't my day.' she thought

"We'll let you get to sleep. Okay?" Ben stroked her head even if he knew Krystal couldn't hear him right now. Ben and Eunice left Krystal to her rest; knowing that this wouldn't be the best place to talk "We need to speak to everyone." Ben stated simply

Eunice nodded and the two left Krystal to sleep.

Closing the door behind her, Eunice and Ben went to the waiting area, where the family were waiting and worried for Krystal "She's fine." Ben assured darkly

"YOU don't, Ben. What happened in there." Gwen asked, hearing the tone in his voice.

"We worked it out." He admitted "That kid is somehow related to Reaper. He was after my family... I thought I didn't have to deal with this guy again."

"Reaper? The monster-you?" Luna coward in Selene's arms. The kids were told about him and compared him to the bogyman. The other Ben who tried to kill OTHER Ben's because he was such a spoilt brat he refused to accept he lost

"Yeah, that's right." Ben nodded sadly, stroking her head.

"What are we to do? Fortify the house? Add warnings" Looma and Attea asked, giving good suggestions.

"I need to find and stop this guy." Ben frowned

"So we're gonna have to find his energy signature." Rook Shar spoke thoughtfully.

"I'll help to." James said

"No son, your friends need you." Helen shook her head

"But Krystal-" James went defensive.

"WE will help. We're not complacent. We'll do what we can." Looma answered

"We love you James. We know you want to help." Attea assured "And we know you'd be a great help... But we don't want you to be ruled by your connection to us. Besides, as your mother's said, your friends need you."

"Okay. Okay." James sighed and nodded as Attea put her hand on his shoulder. "...Can I leave her a gift though?"

"Of course. We're family." EightEight grinned

"I'll have to go back to the house and grab it." James added "It won't take too long."

"I'll send you down." Euince assured, setting up the teleporter

"Thanks, Eunice."James answered. "I'll be right back."

 **FLASH!**

"Such a good guy." Atem whispered, respecting his brother.

"He's grown up." Hope smiled proudly

"They both have." Ben whispered, looking off into the distance at the room Krystal was resting in with pride

"We need to plan to stop this other Ben that's appeared." Gwen added, standing next to Ben

"I'll speak to Grandpa." Ben stated simply, walking away

"Ben." Gwen frowned, not having seen Ben act like this in a long while as he was going full hero mode

"Is he gonna be okay, mum?" Eunice asked in worry

"I hope so." She nodded as we zoom through the building and back to Krystal

Krystal was currently sleeping, Ship was back by her side but hadn't merged back with her  
No, she was standing watch

 _'Sleep well.'_ She thought as she guarded Krystal and James came in with a present for her _"James."_ She whispered

"Hey." he nodded "She back to sleep?" James whispered

Ship nodded gently as James went over and placed a small present down by Krystal's bedside table "What's that?" She asked

"A gift from my home. It's a new purse...Mum said she needed a new one." James answered

 _"Well, you know Krystal. Rushed around."_ Ship smiled

"Hmm. But this one won't get blasted by laser fire." James added. "Special weave."

 _"Hmm."_ Ship nodded, looking down guiltily

James sighed and patted her head. "Don't blame yourself."

 _"I... Was useless."_ She hissed

"You weren't useless." James sat down next to her. "You were caught unawares by something you haven't fought before."

 _"I mean to Krystal."_ Ship said simply

"How do you mean?" James asked kindly

 _"I was supposed to go in the Nemetrix if she ever transformed again, help her control it."_ she explained

"And what stopped you?" James asked

 _"I-I was...Scared."_ Ship answered. She knelt down, almost falling to her knees

"Hey, hey. I gotcha." James got down and caught her.

 _"I was scared... And useless."_ She cried. James held her close and hushed her gently.

"You... Aren't useless." Krystal said suddenly

"Krystal?" James and Ship looked up

"You're meant to be asleep." James added

 _"How much did you hear?"_ Ship gulped

"All of it." She said simply, grasping Ship's hand

 _"I-I'm so-"_ Ship tried to apologize, sounding like she was crying.

"You did nothing wrong." Krystal smiled and kissed her forehead "You did your best." she rubbed Ship's head gently. a loving smile on her face "Everything will be fine."


	45. Preparing To Go To Another World

**Guest893** : It isn't a problem... just something she has to learn to deal with.

 **Jss2141** : Yes it is... to an extent *grins*

 **Howlstone16** : It is an accident from how I edit.  
And the Review Corner's come AFTER an arc.

 **Lonestar88** : Here is a hint, YF has written something with this Ben recently.

 **61394** : Yes. That is EXACTLY what we where going for.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **thewittywhy** : Yes there will be.

 **To everyone who reviewed** : Damn it, Internet! And yes, the accidental double over happens when you're writing over 5 stories at the same time.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

BOOM! Here we are, part 2 of this arc.

This is gonna be really fun as Ghost and I have gone deep into our own lore as well as just being generally creative (in my opinion).

Time for a ROAD TRIP!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 41: Preparing To Go To Another World  
**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO AFTER HIM?!" Ben yelled, slamming his arms onto the table in front of him

"Ben, from what you've said and what's happened. We can't allow you to go after this guy." Max explained "You are THE best hero around. The best Plumber. If you leave for who knows how long, the universe is defenseless."

"I left not that long ago to search for James!" Ben yelled

"Because your son was missing!" Max snapped back "And you where only gone a few days at a time!" The elder man sighed, sitting back

"Madgester Tennyson Junior." A female member of the council who was half JetRay stated calmly "It is too dangerous for you to be gone for so long. Especially with the tension between the Opticoid's and the Talpaedan's. They are one bad day from war."

"Besides, we know from intel that someone is attempting to start a rebellion in the Incarsian Empire." An elder member of the council frowned "This is the worst possible timing."

"So what am I to do? Stay shackled here while this psycho run around free?" Ben asked

"Is he a current threat to the universe? No? Then yes, yes you do." The half-Jetray nodded

"Damn it!" Ben groaned and slammed his hand on the table before he stormed out

"Ben. Darn it." Max sighed, slumping in his chair.

"Magister Tennyson. He's still hurting from the attack on his daughter. He's a protective parent." The Half-Jetray woman sighed

"I know." Max nodded "Didn't mean I have to like it."

* * *

*Time skip, on earth*

Krystal was feeling much better than before, having a second lots of tests before she was given the all clear by Eunice. She arrived home to see her father clearly annoyed "I take it that you didn't succeed." Eunice frowned

"The universe is 'too important' right now." He frowned

"Then I'll go." Krystal said without hesitation

"What?" Looma asked

"No, you're not doing-" Ben snapped

"Dad, I'm practically 100%. I can do this." Krystal frowned "He tried to kill me. I have to find out why."

"I-I know." Ben frowned "I just... Worry about you. I'm a father. I can't help it."

"And that's why you're the best. But I CAN do this." Krystal answered, giving him a hug

"... Okay." Ben said bitterly

"Thank you." Krystal answered as she got up. "I'm going to find that 'Psycho-Ben' and stop him."

"Don't just run off." Euince huffed

"Ah, right. Sorry, sis." Krystal apologized as she remembered she should tell all of her loved ones "Is James still here?" Krystal asked

"He should be." Looma answered

"Just heading off." He smiled

"James." Krystal whispered, receiving a hug from him

"You'll do great." He assured

"Thank you." She answered, happily accepting it. They held the hug for several seconds, reassuring each other it would be alright

"I better get going now." James got up and helped Krystal up.

"Yeah." She nodded "Have fun. Don't make me an aunt too soon."

James gulped and froze at that and followed it up with an awkward laugh "Can't promise anything." He said honestly

"I know." Krystal answered. "I was teasing."

"Yeah yeah." He nodded, giving her one last hug and going into the house to say goodbye to their younger siblings

"... I need to go out." Krystal sighed

"And go where?" Looma asked

"See my girlfriend's." She informed "Tell them I'll be gone for a while."

"That's good. And very fair to them." Looma answered

"I'll give them a ring. I'm sure EightEight's with TwoTwo right now." Ben added "They SixSix, SevenSeven and Ren having a family day to keep their minds off what happened."

"True...Thank you, dad." Krystal answered. She kissed his cheek before she left, heading off to visit one of the others first

"What're you gonna tell them?" Looma asked

"The truth." Ben answered simply, his hand shaking...either from anger or fear.

* * *

*with Krystal, a few minutes later*

 _'It's good that you're doing this, Krystal.'_ Ship spoke to her.

"I love them. I won't just disappear and abandon them." She said, landing outside the house of her oldest lover... Age wise

 **KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Yes? Krystal. What're you doing here?" Ms Alicia, Krystal's headteacher and a Highbreed, asked as she opened the door.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" Krystal asked

"Of course." Her lover nodded and moved out of the way. As Krystal walked inside, she entered the living room, seeing a settee and a couple of couches and a TV. "Would you like anything?" Ms Alicia asked

"No, no thank you." Krystal answered. "There's something important I need to tell you."

Sensing the seriousness the older woman frowned and cupped Krystal's cheek "What's wrong my dear?"

"I...I have to go away for a while. Someone attacked me in my home and I need to get after him." Krystal answered

"I see." Her teacher modded

"And I'll be gone for a while.." Krystal added. "Until he's stopped."

"I see." She nodded

"So, I'm going to all my girlfriends. And I'm just...being totally open." Krystal answered honestly.

Ms Alicia nodded, holding her close "Stay safe, Krystal." Ms Alicia whispered, stroking her head as she did her species equivalent of kissing her. Krystal mumbled happily, kissing back as she held her headmistress. Ms Alicia broke the kiss and looked down at Krystal. "Come back." She whispered

"I'll try." Krystal answered. She held her close, sighing softly at the contact

'I'll miss you.' Ms Alicia thought sadly and wiped her tear

Krystal pulled back slowly, giving one last kiss before she left for her next stop. Krystal left, turning into Speed-Queen and ran off, going to find her second girlfriend; the Lewodan, Cerise. She skidded to a stop, a dust cloud forming around her "Here we go." Krystal gulped gently and transformed back to normal and rang her doorbell. It was a rather small, although nice, apartment in one of the newer parts of town

"Coming, I'm coming." Cerise's voice responded as she arrived at the door. "Krystal. This is a surprise."

"Hey. Cersei." Krystal sighed "... Can I come in?"

"Of course you can. What's wrong?" Cerise asked in worry. Krystal was silent as she walked inside, finding this no easier than last time. Inside the living-room, was a small TV, a pull-out settee and a table, going to the kitchen. "Drink?" Cerise asked kindly

"Please."

Cerise headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water as Krystal was shaking a little; how was she going to break this to her?  
Cersei was much gentler than the others with thinner skin. Krystal sniffed gently before Cerise came back holding two drinks. "Here." The former maid said lovingly

"Thank you." Krystal frowned. "Cerise...I've something to tell you.

"Oh no." Cersei gasped gently as she began to cry "Y... You're breaking up with me?!"

"What? No! No, no, no! I'm not." Krystal stopped that as she held her. She rubbed the girls milk like back soothingly, trying to calm her down "Let...Let me explain. Okay?" Krystal answered

"O-Okay." Cerise sniffed sadly.  
So Krystal sat them down and began the tale, being sure not to leave out a single detail. Cerise felt scared and stressed, feeling terrified for her girlfriend but she understood  
"So...You're leaving today?" Cerise asked

Krystal nodded gently "I have to stop him."

"I. I trust you." Cerise answered nervously. "I know you'll win."

"I'm coming back." Krystal smiled

Cerise began to cry gently and hug Krystal. 'Be safe.' She thought hopefully. Krystal kissed her cheek softly, nodding a bit. Soon the two broke their hug and Krystal left, going off to find her Alpha "Be safe." Cersei mumbled as she saw Krystal leave

Transforming into Speed-Queen once again, she ran off, going to find Greer; unfortunately... each venture was making her heart hurt more. She wanted to fall to her knees and start crying but right now... She had to stay strong. For herself AND her lovers. She came to a top, looking up at the fancy apartment "Here we go." She shuddered and knocked on the door  
There was a few long minutes before the door slowly opened and the smell of peppermint hit Krystal's nose, candles lining the hallway with rose petals across the floor

"Come in~." Greer's seductive voice spoke, almost lustfully commanding Krystal.

Krystal gulped, unable to stop herself from just... Following the path. The smell of peppermint and the feel of the rose petals under her feet and looked around... and saw that they lead to Greer's room.  
She licked her lips, continuing the path

On the door was a new notice. It read 'Knock and wait' so Krystal did just that.

A few seconds later, there was a response. "Enter~." Greer's voice spoke

The door opener slowly revealing Greer in a sexy red corset, red stockings with heels and a black strap on attached to a red harness. And in her hand was a baby blue riding crop 'OH, my god!' Krystal's eyes widened as she saw her Alpha.

 _'Krystal. Remember.'_ Ship frowned

"I had this planned for months." Greer licked her lips "I was just about to text you over."

Krystal blinked and reached down to her phone... how was she supposed to turn this down?  
"Greer... I..." Krystal started, only for the half-Androplaxian woman to put her finger against her lips

"Hush my dear beta." Greer purred "Your alpha hungers for her lovers flesh."

 _"Greer, we have some bad news."_ Ship said suddenly

"Ship? What? What is it?" Greer asked, being knocked out of her 'dominatrix-self'. Seeing as Krystal was all hushed up, Ship told the story. Greer was just sitting there she didn't realize that all that had gone on...and she was REALLY put out of the mood and felt like her whole gesture was for nothing and REALLY inappropriate now but she growled, pulling Krystal close and kissing her hungrily. Krystal's eyes widened as she felt Greer's lips on hers. Honestly, she didn't know she'd react like this... but on the other hand, she IS her Alpha "Krystal... Baby... If you're leaving then I'm giving one hell of a memory before then." Greer snarled lovingly. Krystal's eyes widened as she was pulled down to the bed. She was basically thrown onto the bed, Greer standing over her "Now, strip." She ordered, slapping the riding crop against her hand

"Yes, Ma'am." Krystal smiled with tears in her eyes, stripping off. Greer smiled and licked her lips, resting the riding crop against Krystal's chin. Soon, Krystal was nude, bearing her body to Greer.

"So cute, so innocent, so sexy. My pretty little beta girl." Greer moaned, running the riding crop against her stomach before straddling her waist

Krystal shuddered gently as she looked up, seeing her Alpha dominate her. "Please, Mistress. Pleasure me."

 _'Here we go.'_ Ship thought... And then wished she had popcorn

Greer smirked, using the tip of her tool to tease Krystal's nipples while gently rubbing their slits together "Hmm~! M-Mistress!" Krystal moaned happily, rubbing her hips seductively.

"Naughty girl. Leaving your mistress and keeping her bed cold. You need to be punished, don't you?" Greer groaned

"Yes, yes I do." Krystal answered. Over by the side, Ship was watching all this unfold and biting her lip...if she had any. Krystal was soon on all fours, Greer spanking her with the riding crop "AH~!" Krystal moaned, feeling the THWACK of the riding crop on her ass

"Naughty bitch, bad beta." Greer panted with each strike, never meaning to hurt Krystal with either just the playful sting needed

"AH~! Yes, yes I'm bad! I'm a bad beta!" Krystal moaned, accepting at the whips of the crop.

The strikes soon ended, Greer running her hands up her back "Now, my Beta...Your reward." Greer purred. Krystal licked her lips and panted, wiggling her hips "My strap-on's thirsty for your pussy." Greer positioned herself ready and pushed in swiftly

"AH~! Mistress!" Krystal exclaimed happily, feeling her pussy filled with the fake cock "Oh my Alpha, you feel good!"

"And you feel so tight, my Beta." Greer moaned happily, thrusting away. She kissed her neck, thrusting away. The two maintained this loving embrace for quite a while, Greer thrusting into Krystal's slit with her strap-on as Krystal was climaxing and Ship was playing with herself until Ship had enough and crawled over "Huh? Ship, what's up?" Greer asked, seeing the Mechamorph girl slide over. Ship panted and kissed her. Greer blinked and then hummed, feeling Ship's lips on hers as she bounced Krystal on her lap. She ran her hands over Ship's body, gliding over her almost liquid like body and slapping her bubbly ass "You've been keeping well." Greer teased "Look at this sexy ass."

 _"You know... I CAN give you my sexy ass."_ Ship teased, merging with Greer slightly before pulling back _"Would you like that?"_

"No. I want to fuck you." Greer snarled

 _"Alright then."_ Ship smiled and slipped Krystal off, placing her softly on the bed _"My slutty cyber-pussy's yours."_

"Meanie." Krystal shuddered

 _"You've had enough._ " Ship kissed her cheek before Greer mounted her.

Greer held the squishy thighs, looking down at the metallic blue vagina "Oh, this looks good." Greer smiled, rubbing Ship's slit but she wasn't hesitating, she'd treat her like Krystal. Only fair

 _"AH~! YES!"_ Ship moaned loudly

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal and Ship moaned as they kissed, lying either side of Greer who was running her hands over their hips, thighs and stomachs "Oh my... I needed that..." Greer mumbled with a smile "Maybe one day all of us can have then fun."

"ALL of us?" Krystal asked

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." Greer nodded "The whole harem... Oh all the betas." Greer explained before she shuddered and drooled in lust

 _'She's happy.'_ Ship and Krystal thought together

Krystal kissed her gently and stood up, picking up her cloths "I promise I'll be back." She smiled softly

"You better." Greer answered with a content sigh

 _"I'll keep her safe."_ Ship winked

"She does." Krystal answered, putting her clothes on and allowed Ship to merge with her.  
She was back in the Omegatrix, her home

 _'Home, Sweet Home.'_ Ship purred gently as she and Krystal left to find Michelle and then TwoTwo. She kind of hoped the two where together right now

'Please, let them be together.' She thought... and then getting dirty thoughts because of her recent activities "No, no, no. Can't think like that now." Krystal thought and slapped her cheeks "This is serious."

 _'Want me to change to Speed Queen?'_ Ship asked

"No, I want to fly."

 _'Necrofriggian form it is.'_ Ship answered, transforming Krystal to her birth-form.

Krystal nodded, taking flight and flying as fast as she could 'Hold on Michelle, TT...I'm coming.' She thought '... And damn it, it's not that way!'

* * *

*Time skip*

Krystal was panting gently, having flown over town and after trying to find the remaining two girlfriends. Why was is so bloody hard to find two teenage girls?

 _'Do you want me to call them? To find where they are?'_ Ship asked

 **...**

Krystal facepalmed and sighed "Damn it."

 _'I'll call them.'_ Ship deadpanned and called the two in a group called

 **Ring ring**  
 **Ring ring**

 _"Hello~?" TwoTwo responded with a slight sing song tone  
_

 _"Hey, what's up?" Michelle's voice added_

"Hey, it's me." Krystal answered

 _"I know. Wait, TwoTwo/Michelle?" The two responded, realizing this was a group call._

"Listen, I've got something important to tell you both, can we meet up at my house?" Krystal asked

 _"Okay." Both nodded_

"See you at my house." Krystal added. "Love you both."

 _"Love you." TwoTwo and Michelle answered and hug up_

 _"Well, let's go."_ Ship smiled

"At least we know where to go." Krystal answered and flew back home to wait for her girlfriends.

* * *

*Time skip*

Krystal was now back home, TwoTwo and Michelle were both waiting at the Tennyson home...and things seemed a bit heavy. They where sat in the living room, holding hands on the sofa. The two of them had buried the hatchet of being jealous towards each other for Krystal for a while now. Like, before James even disappeared

"How're you doing?" TwoTwo asked kindly.

"What do you think, after all that?" Krystal smiled cautiously

"You'll be fine." Michelle nodded

"I guess, you'll be flying through the multiverse now." TwoTwo commented

"Soon." She nodded

"Without us." Michelle added

"It's dangerous." She argued

"We know that. Doesn't mean we're not worried about you." TwoTwo answered. Krystal nodded, kissing them both softly "When will you be going?" TwoTwo asked

"After the kids go to sleep." Krystal sighed

"Yeah, they're gonna miss you." Michelle agreed

As they spoke, Attea was overhearing the three talking; for two reasons: One. Because she was proud of how much Krystal and grown. Two: she didn't want the kids to hear this. Not that they wouldn't find out Somehow, they ALWAYS found out...Except for Christmas. And birthdays. THEY were close kept secrets.

* * *

*time skip*

The kids were being tucked into bed, each one a little anxious. Krystal have given each of them a good night kiss 'Goodnight, everyone.' Krystal thought kindly as she was now going outside. She took a deep sigh, looking up at the gate

"Stay safe, Krystal." Gwen spoke, hugging her step-daughter.

"Yeah, I will." Krystal nodded gently "Where's dad?"

"He'll be here." Hope answered "He had something for you."

"He-he did?" Krystal asked, looking up at them. Her mother's nodded, giving her small hugs "Where is it? Is he gonna give it?" Krystal asked

"He's getting it." Hope laughed

"Guess I should wait a little before going." Krystal sat down on a chair smiling

"That'd be wise, young warrior." Looma answered

The family soon waited for Ben, before he walked in carrying a parcel "Hey everyone." He greeted

"Dad!" Krystal stood up and saw him.

"Hey, baby girl. I guess they told you about your gifts?" Ben asked, hugging her.

"... They didn't say there where two." she laughed

"...Darn it." Ben sighed at himself "Well, here's the first one." He joked, holding out the present

Krystal graciously took the first gift, opening it up and saw a new set of clothes. "D-Dad." She whispered

"Hey, you gotta look cool to when meeting your extended family." Ben joked

"Thank you." She hugged him, still holding the set of clothes.

"Go get changed." He encouraged

Krystal nodded, running upstairs to get changed. She held up the new outfit, her old cloths scattered around the room. Krystal was now wearing a dark blue shit with white markings, it was loose for a bit of free movement. Dark blue trousers with a lighter blue moth-wing pattern on her left leg, it must've been part of a fashion trend and slip-on sneakers, mainly black but with dark blue soles and patterns "Cool!" She smiled, slipping them on

' _You look nice, Krystal.'_ Ship spoke through the Omegatrix.

"Yeah." She smiled "Dad has good taste." As Krystal slipped her shirt on, she knew she had to pack a few extra things...she didn't know how long she'd be gone.

She gulped, she was going.  
Leaving... She'd be out there on her own

'Oh...Wow. THAT just dawned on me.' She thought in shock as she had her trousers pulled halfway up. She dropped her arms slowly, her mind almost a crawl

 _'Krystal? Krystal, what's wrong?'_ Ship asked as she morphed around to see her face.

"I'm... I'm gonna be alone... I'm leaving home..." She muttered. Even if she wasn't moving house, and going to her own apartment, this was the first time she was purposefully leaving her home for a long period of time

 _'Hey, hey. It's alright. I'M here with you.'_ Ship responded, stroking Krystal's cheek. _"I'll never leave you."_

"Thank you, Ship." Krystal kissed her forehead and pulled her trousers up.

 _"I love you."_ They said at the same time

The two chuckled at their reciprocation and Krystal went to get some fresh clothes and some other supplies. She put cloths and the basics into a backpack, zipping it closed

"There. All done." Krystal spoke

 _'Phone?'_ Ship asked, holding it up.

"I don't think that will work." Krystal smiled "We don't have a 'cross multiverse' cell plan."

 _'Just a thought.'_ Ship shrugged and put it on the side.

The two walked down, hand in hand, as they approached their parents "Hey, looking good; Krystal." Attea raised a thumbs up

"You look very nice." Isis nodded

"Thank you." Krystal answered

"Go kick his ass." Looma spoke, raising a thumbs up

"You can do it." Hope nodded

"Thanks, everyone." Krystal answered looking at her family. She gave them all a tight hug, Ben pulling out her second present "What's that?" Krystal asked as she saw it.

"Open it." Ben responded

Krystal blinked and opened the small box revealing a white bracelet "What is this?" Krystal blinked in confusion.

"Try it on." He encouraged

Krystal nodded and took it, clicking it onto her right wrist and turned it around, looking at all the sides "Nice." She blinked when it light up

 _'That's kinda cool. But what is it?'_ Ship asked

"A map." Ben smiled

"To the multiverse?" Krystal asked excitedly.

"That's right? ...Who told you?" Ben blinked in shock. She just cheered and hugged him. Ben chuckled gently as he patted her back. "Go get that bastard, Krystal." He whispered into her ear

"I promise Daddy." She mumbled, nodding into his shoulder

The family said their goodbyes and let Krystal go to fight the evil that attacked her. That attacked their family

Krystal took Ship's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly as they walked into the portal


	46. Another World, 23!

**Guest893** : It's a sequel, it rhymes.

 **Howlstone16** : Same. And we have done that a few times. And even then, we do not do requests.

 **Lonestar88** : It is Krystal. With a K. HOW?!  
And it is because they know that this is personal for her. And that they can't keep up.

 **jasongd** : There is a clever rhythm to this arc.

 **61394** : WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING TO DO WITH GENERATOR REX, FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! GOD DAMN IT!

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : TO THE MADHOUSE! MWAHAHAHAHA!

 **thewittywhy** : Thanks, that means a LOT to us.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **thewittywhy** : Glad you think so.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Grab your spring-boots and start bouncing mad hares. We're having tea on Jupiter!

 **61394** : Yes it is, it'll be a VERY hard fight.

 **Lonestar88** : Yeah TwoTwo's THAT close with her. *nods*

 **Howlstone16** : *crosses fingers* here's hoping you enjoy this one too. Also, those older stories are on the back burner; Web of Love is completed we've just got to upload it. DC Harem and Shinobi are still on-going, but we've got like *counts on fingers* a LOT of stories to go through and let's face it, both Grey and I write a LOT of stories. In addition, have you heard of 'Harem of Latveria'? That focusses on Dr Doom and Spider-Man. Might be worth your time.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So, it has already been two chapters since the start of this story arc but this is the REAL start, the previous two was the set up

MULTIVERSAL ROAD TRIP! YEAH! WOOOO!

First up? Time for an old classic!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 42: Another World, 23!  
**

* * *

Krystal and Ship walked through the tunnel that was the Multiverse, a swirling vortex of prismatic colour, soft hues that didn't strain their eyes and let them walk through "This is so weird." Krystal commented, shocked they where able to walk. Didn't her father say he fell through the multiverse? Must be different rules for different people

 _"Yeah, it is. Didn't think I'd see a multiverse tunnel."_ Ship agreed.

"Okay, dad said that this points us in the right direction for any trace of that "Evil-Ben"...or "Psycho-Ben". Whatever we called him." Krystal clicked a button on her wristband and it activated, leading them to a new world. The two continued to walk, before passing through... and began to fall "WHAAAA!" Krystal screamed

 _"KRYSTAL!"_ Ship shouted, merging with her and gave her her Necrofriggian wings, slowing the descent.

Krystal gasped, her wings flapping slowly as she steadied herself in the air "Thanks for the save." Krystal sighed in relief as they saw the ground and landed safely. It looked like they entered the middle of Bellwood. "Got to tell dad about the drop." She thought aloud. She looked around, not use to seeing her town so... Low tech "...This is gonna be fun." Krystal groaned sarcastically.

 _'Let's just try and find this world's Ben.'_ Ship answered.

Krystal nodded and began to walk around, not noticing a large billboard rotating its advert to show a blown up picture of her father promoting a movie. She looked around, seeing cars and food stands and stores. But they all looked so... Old and outdated "It's like going back in time." Krystal commented.

 _'Technically it is.'_ Ship responded. _'Look at the newspapers.'_

Krystal blinked, looking around "A what?"

 _'The paper things with the big lettering.'_ Ship pointed to the newsstand

Krystal nodded and walked over, looking at it. As she looked, it DID show it was the same date as when she left, it's just this world was less advanced "Wait...Dad? He's on the front page?" She blinked. She phased her hand into the box and pulled a paper out, looking at it in confusion

 _'Ben Ten Dates Dancer'. And it showed Ben, with a different haircut and blue eyes hand in hand with a random woman._

"What the hell?" She mumbled

 _'This world's Ben must be some form of playboy.'_ Ship commented

Krystal shuddered at that. Her dad as a playboy? No thanks. "No way." She shook her head in disbelief

 _'It's a different dimension. Things are different here.'_ Ship answered.

"I know, but still...It's REALLY weird." Krystal frowned. "Wonder where he could be though?" She looked around once more, feeling like a fish out of water. Soon enough, people began to cheer as a fancy blue car drove up; it looked like her uncle Kevin's car only even more expensive "...Err?" Krystal blinked in confusion, as she saw the person emerge from the car.

It looked like her father only a teenager. The Ben of this universe waved with a dazzling grin, waving at the populous. He was a tall teen with brown hair and blue eyes wearing very expensive looking cloths

'Blue eyes.' Krystal noted. 'Yep, DEFINITELY not dad.' She thought as she looked at his outfit

He was wearing a black jacket with a blue stripe on the left-hand side with the number 23 on the left breast pocket, a blue shirt and dark blue trousers, a gold and blue Omnitrix on his left wrist, black and blue shoes and a gold pocket-watch chain that had an Omnitrix logo.

 _"Expensive."_ Ship blinked

"Damn right." Krystal whispered. "But he's the alternate of dad so...I guess I have to talk to him." She took a deep breath and walked towards her alternate father

 _"Hey, you gotta look cool to when meeting your extended family." Her father's voice echoed in her mind, remembering what he said as he gave her the new outfit_

'Dad, you smart guy.' Krystal thought.

"Huh? Oh, hey there. You a fan?" Ben 23 asked with a smug grin.

"What? Don't remember me... Uncle?" She smirked, trying to think of a proper name

"...Wait. K-Krystal? Little Krystal? Oh my goodness, you've GROWN!" Ben 23 blinked in realization.

"I wasn't that old when you visited." she grumbled

"Sorry, I've been busy." Ben 23 chuckled awkwardly. "What're you doing here?"

Krystal was about to talk but noticed a crowed forming around them "Err, can we talk somewhere a bit more private?" She asked

"Huh?" He blinked, looking around as people took pictures "Oh, camera shy?" Ben 23 asked

"Not really." She shrugged

"Just want privacy?" Ben 23 asked to work out what she meant

"Yeah, it's important." Krystal nodded

23 nodded, stretching "Let's go." Ben 23 got into his car while Krystal turned into Speed Queen and left the sight, much to the confusion and excitement of the people.

"How'd she do that?" One reporter blinked

The two drove off with Ben 23 leading the way to Ben's house...Well, we SAY house. It was more like a three floor complex. "Huh. Small place." Krystal said, shocked, as she came to a stop

"What was that, Krystal?" Ben 23 asked as he drove up and locked his car.

"It's small." Krystal pointed

"SMALL?" Ben 23 gasped. "I-This is all I need."

"You've seen my house." She argued

"I know, I know. I'm just...I've been busy with my own things." Ben 23 answered. "Would you like to come in?" He offered

"Please." She nodded, not noticing a photographer taking snap shots from the shadows

The two walked in civilly and Ben closed the door, the photographer managing to get a couple more shots, before leaving for another scene.

"Water, tea, coffee? What would you like?" Ben 23 asked

"You got TetreaCola?" Krystal asked

"Teh-tree?" Ben 23 tried to phonetically sound it out. "What sort of cola?"

"... You don't." She groaned and sat down "That is terrible. What next, no GaltaFruit flavoured M&M's?"

"Galta Fruit? I've got Regular." Ben 23 answered, confused by the new words.

"... Oh darn it." She grumbled bitterly

"Why're you here, Krystal?" Ben 23 asked calmly.

 _"Perhaps I can help."_ Ship said as she emerged

"Huh? Oh, Ship. Right? Krystal's...girlfriend?" Ben 23 asked, trying to remember it all "Sorry its been a few years."

 _"It's fine, time differentials and all that. But for now, let's catch you up to speed."_ Ship answered calmly _"Yesterday we where attacked by someone who looked similar to Reaper Ben."_ Ship informed

"Reaper Ben? God. Is he back? I thought your dad killed him." Ben 23 asked, sounding rattled. "I SAW your dad kill him."

"It's not exactly HIM per say." Krystal flinched

"Not EXACTLY him? Then what is he?" Ben 23 asked

"Let me show you." Krystal sighed as she pulled out her phone. It was a small black hexagon that filled at most half his palm. Pressing a button a holographic display opened up

"Wow. This constitutes as a phone in your world?" Ben 23 asked before he saw the display. "Oh."

"Have you seen him?" Krystal asked

The display was showing a 3D holographic video, showing the events that happened. Ben 23 looked intently at the events, trying to place the other Ben...but he was honestly a little terrified at Krystal's fight. She looked vicious.  
"... That's not a Ben." He sighed

"It's not?" Krystal asked. "But he looks-"

"He LOOKS like a Ben. But he isn't one of us. He hasn't got an Omnitrix." Ben 23 answered "Plus look at him. His skin tone is off. Not in that he's more tanned, he isn't Caucasian. And his height. He's... What would you say? 15? He's shorter than he should be, like three inches shorter. He's also got a different jawline, less rugged. And his arms? A bit longer than they should be. And finally, he's clearly left handed. All Ben's I've met are right handed."

"... How can you tell all that?" She blinked in shock

"Krystal, so you know how long I need to look into the mirror to make sure I look this perfect?" 23 laughed

'...I don't even want to dignify that with an answer.' Krystal thought to herself. "So he's...what? A clone? A son?"

"Not sure." He shrugged

"Well. It's something to go on. Thanks." Krystal answered "You seen anything weird recently?"

"Not that I know. Paparazzi, stars, crowds of people." Ben 23 answered casually. He rubbed his neck, sitting back and sighing

"What about some weird robberies or something?" Krystal asked

Ben 23 thought about that for a moment, trying to recall anything. "Wait...Yeah, there. There WAS something."

"What was it? Anything would be greatly helpful." Krystal answered

"Some guy broke into Billions Tech." 23 shrugged

"Billion's Tech? Billy Billions?" Krystal asked

"Yeah. He's a cool friend of mine." 23 nodded

''Cool friend'?' Krystal thought as she didn't want her face to betray her and unfortunately she wasn't the best actor

"You're pulling a face. Is my universe THAT strange for you?" Ben 23 asked with a frown.

"Yes." She nodded

"Okay, straight to the point." Ben 23 sighed "Wow. So, do you think this 'Ben' is gonna be here?" Ben 23 asked

"Do you know who stole what ever was stolen, or even what was stolen?" Krystal asked

"I'm not sure. Something he knows about but something went over my head technological wise." Ben 23 admitted

 _"Let's go."_ Ship winked ordered

"Sure. See you later, Uncle 23." Krystal answered

"'Uncle-'? Yeah, okay." Ben 23 answered

Krystal nodded, heading off to Billion Tech _'If this place is the same as our universe, what're the chances Billion's Tech is in the same location?'_ Ship asked

"... Not sure." she blinked

 _'Well, we'll never know until we search.'_ Ship answered as they flew into the city

"Exactly." Krystal agreed. The two flew into the city, landing where Billion's Tower WOULD be...and currently is. It was kinda hard to miss the thing since it was a large golden skyscraper!  
"I guess that's it."

 _'What gave it away? The gold plating or the massive dollar shaped 'B'?'_ Ship asked sarcastically. Krystal was silent and huffed _'I'm teasing.'_ Ship answered

Krystal took a breath and flew inside as she phased through the walls, she managed to look around for the inventions lab, hoping to try and find out what the 'Evil Ben' took.

 **INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**

"Uh-oh!" Krystal panicked

 **CLICK-CLACK!**

Laser guns were targeted at Krystal _"Double uh-oh."_ Ship added

 _"Who's there?" A voice called out through the speaker system "Name yourself!"_

"Krystal Tennyson, from Earth 16-1. AKA the Prime Earth!" Krystal called out

...

 **RATTATATATATATATATATATA!**

"GAH!" Krystal flew around, worried that these guns would hit something intangible 'Could he make guns like that?' she thought

 **RATATATATATATATA!**

A single bullet grazed Krystal's foot...and she felt it "OW!" She screamed and phased through the wall. She stumbled down a bit, falling into the floor "Ow, ow, ow, ow! That stung!" She rubbed her ankle, flinching

 _'I-I'm sorry. I didn't know.'_ Ship apologised as she covered the wound.

"How could you?" She assured

 _'I guess. But I'll be on the lookout for-DODGE!'_ Ship called out

"Wha..." Krystal started only to be interrupted. She was caught in a net, which caught her and stopped her from freeing herself "Ow!" She flinched and crashed to the floor

A person walked in holding a remote, he was a tall young man wearing a red suit and white shirt. Black hair and a scowl. "Who are you?" The young man asked as he looked to be around 10

"Billy Billions?" Krystal asked

"Correct. And I'll ask you again; who are you?" The now introduced Billy Billions responded

"I told you. I'm Krystal Tennyson. I'm from an alternate universe." Krystal answered, repeating her answer.

Billy Billions looked at Krystal and deactivated the net. "Explain." He answered. "I'm still high strung on a break in the other night."

* * *

*time skip*

This had been going on for hours

The two were now on more civil terms. Krystal having her foot looked at while Billions having heard her story "This... Offshoot of an evil Ben. Your Ben said you had a break in, shortly before he attacked me and my family." She sighed

"Yes. I'm sorry. But I know what this 'offshoot Ben' took." Billions spoke

"Are you sure it's even him though?" Krystal asked in concern

"I have video records. Let me show you." Billions answered, going over to the computer, which looked as big and slower than the one back in her own dimension.

"Oh damn it." She hissed

"What's wrong?" Billy Billions asked as he brought up the videos

"Old tech is so weird." She mumbled

"'OLD tech'? This is top of the line. I invented it myself...Though I suppose that your universe is more advanced." Billions answered as the video loaded. "There."

Krystal blinked, looking at the screen "What WAS it that he stole?" Krystal asked as she saw the video... And it wasn't the 'son of Reaper' or whoever he was  
It was a woman wearing armour  
"Wait...Is that-?" Krystal asked as she saw the woman. But she didn't see her face. It was a full helmet and the armour covered her chest, making it a bit more obvious and there where some skull decorations on it

"I'm unsure who this woman is. But she seems to be dangerous." Billions answered "Her tech is more advanced than mine, irritatingly enough."

"Must've come from an alternate universe like me." Krystal answered "But who is she?"

"Perhaps someone you've met before?" Billions asked

"Maybe." She sighed

"Well, in any case, can you maybe return my device back to me if it's not destroyed?" Billions asked

"What is the device?" She asked

"It's an experimental power source battery." Billions answered. "A compact device to make the output more powerful than the input gives."

"... Huh?"

"Think of it a high output battery." Billions answered

"Okay." She nodded

"Oh, next time. Use the front door." Billions added.

"Can I see the plans and such?" Krystal asked "Maybe the crime scene?"

"Of course." He sighed and lead her to the room.

Krystal followed calmly, Ship taking in all the data 'How's it going, Ship?' Krystal thought

 _'Good so far.'_ Ship responded

 **Beep**

"Here." Billions answered, showing the invention room, untouched since the break-in...and it looked the same as the video, minus all the other inventions

"Damn." She blinked "Okay."

"The scene has been preserved. All other inventions have been stored away." Billions answered

Krystal nodded, looking through her Omegatrix to find some alien that could help her _'Maybe use a Glavan form?'_ Ship asked.

"Maybe." She flinched "But isn't there anything that can sense... Well... Any trails? Or something?"

 _'Hmm. K9 would help with any remaining scents. But it may not be helpful.'_ Ship frowned _'Unless there's an alien you haven't used yet.'_

"You're the one in the watch." She deadpanned

Ship sighed at that and nodded. _'Fine. Use this one.'_ Ship responded, choosing an alien and transformed Krystal. Krystal flashed, taking on the form of a Galvan. Krystal had turned into an inch sized grey skinned Galvan, wearing a white lab-coat with blue eyes.

"My word!" Billions gasped. "Y-You can-?"

"Yeah, transform like this world's Ben." Krystal answered and began to examine the scene. She bounced around the place, her eyes shifting around quickly

 _'Here, you might need this.'_ Ship spoke, passing over some pieces of tech.

"Thanks." She nodded

'What's she doing?' Billions thought

"Done." Krystal spoke, holding her device. Crude in its design and tech, but functional. "Okay, trace remnants of metals, the Evil Ben." She mumbled "Energy from his world... Hmm..."

"What? What is it?" Billions asked in confusion

"Just getting lots of info." Krystal commented

"Oh; and what's that device?" Billions asked

"Something to scan the location." Krystal answered. "This is interesting."

"Something on the intruders?" Billions asked and Krystal was already running off "Hey!" Billions commented as he saw her off. He growled, sitting in a chair

Krystal, using Ship like the Iron Spider legs, managed to keep up and collect data on the trace remnants on the thieves. "They are this way!" she said, hoping this could be over already. As she followed the trail and ended up to a location outside of town. WAAAAAY outside of town  
"Los Soledad?" She blinked. "Wasn't this place? No, alternate universe." She shook her head.

 _"I'm tired. Maybe we should call it a night?"_ Ship complained

"Yeah, yeah we can rest. We'll start up tomorrow." Krystal answered

 _"You need sleep to."_ Ship stated

"That's why I said it. We've found the place. We'll get to a hotel or something." Krystal yawned

 _"Good."_ Ship nodded. As she turned back to town for a decent night's sleep, Los Soledad was left to its own. Ready for the next day.

She sighed as she fell face first into the pillow, finding herself unable to fall asleep. She grumbled, the bed and the location not being comfortable. She didn't know what to make of this.  
... This wasn't HER bed. Her room.  
Her home

'Damn it all.' She frowned... and teared up into the pillow.

She felt lost.  
Alone

'Daddy.' She thought tearfully.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal awoke slowly, feeling a warmth around her. She mumbled gently and looked down, trying to see who was hugging her and sure enough it was Ship 'Ship.' She thought gently and smiled contently.  
She was always there  
'Thank you.' She thought, kissing her hand. She sat up, looking at her hotel room 'Oh, right. We crashed at a hotel.' She thought and rubbed her head. She sighed and leaned back on the bed, feeling lost

 _"Hmm? Oh, are you awake?"_ Ship asked as she was disturbed from her sleep.

"Yeah." Krystal nodded

 _'Did you sleep well?'_ Ship asked kindly, trying to make the transition of different realities a little easier.

"With you here? Yeah." she smiled

 **Grumble, grumble...**

"... I'm hungry." Krystal blushed.

 _"Let's go get you something, silly organic."_ Ship joked

"Okay. Need to change though." Krystal answered, lazily getting out of bed and went to her bag. She sighed, seeing the fresh cloths. Her fingers brushed them softly as she began to second guess herself

 _'Krystal.'_ Ship thought sadly, seeing her girlfriend doubt herself.

"Can? Can I do this, Ship?" Krystal whispered

 _"Of course you can."_ she nodded

"I'm just. Scared." Krystal added "That I'll fail. That I shouldn't have even left."

Ship frowned as she slipped around and grabbed her clothes _'Look at me, Krystal.'_ Krystal blinked but did as she was told _'You are stronger than you think. You have faced many things before and got out stronger than before.'_ Ship responded. ' _These clothes. They're your evolution. You're not that little girl from Luna Lobo, you've become a hero. A strong and capable woman!'_

"... Thank you." she smiled softly

 _'Now. Stand up. Get dressed. And. Get. Some. BREAKFAST!'_ Ship instructed, giving a rousing speech... even though it was early morning and the speech being kind of stupid

"YEAH!" Krystal cheered... followed by her stomach grumbling. The two of them looked at each other and laughed. It took about ten minutes and Krystal headed downstairs to the restaurant, going for breakfast. They left the hotel, following the energy trail once more.

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal and Ship walked through the desert _'Sheesh, it's so hot.'_ Ship thought

"Yeah." Krystal nodded, passing her a water bottle

 _'Thanks.'_ Ship answered as she checked the device.

They looked around, the finding a large destroyed building "Sheesh, this place must've looked better back in the day." Krystal commented.

 _"Agreed."_ Ship nodded

The two followed the trail...until they found a large circular gate looking device. Taller than them and made out of crystal and machinery. "WHAT is this place?" Krystal blinked

 _'According to the trace, this was the location of interdimensional travel. The location where Professor Paradox gained his abilities.'_ Ship answered, checking the old computers _'And due to that, the dimensional barriers are weaker here.'_

"I see." she nodded

 _'So, it makes sense that they're using this for their schemes.'_ Ship added

"But where are they NOW?" Krystal asked. She began to walk towards the village, her eyes narrowing a bit. She hummed a little... before noting something in a scout tower "What's that?" she frowned

 _'I think it's a makeshift base?'_ Ship responded as they climbed up

Krystal nodded. Inside the scout tower, they saw a rough bedding, a pair of alien binoculars and a repair kit but empty of life at the moment "Looks like someone's been living here." Krystal commented "For a while at least."

 _'Which means they might be back.'_ Ship agreed

"Yep." Krystal agreed. She looked around and saw a portable mini TV. "Hey, guess some things are multiversal." She reached down and pressed a button

 **Click.**

 _The snow on the screen was fading away to the tuned channel...which showed Ben 23 facing against the Evil Ben and the woman they saw earlier._

"What the hell?!" she blinked "How did we miss THAT?"

 _'We have to get back into town.'_ Ship responded, transforming Krystal into Speed Queen.

Krystal nodded and looked at where the fight was "Looks like it's downtown." Krystal commented, seeing the rotating billboard from the other day. It was very familiar to her after all, the general lay out of the town was the same and with her speed, Krystal was almost there in a flash. Well, a flash and a half, depending on who you ask. She was heading into a fight and she needed a plan. She skidded to a stop, dust being sent everywhere

"GAH!" Ben 23 grunted in pain as he was flung behind a car in his Diamond-Head form.

The strange Evil Ben snarled, holding his scythe "Where is she?!" he growled

"Who? Who're you talking about?" Ben 23 responded, causing a diamond spike to form from beneath him while clearly sounding mocking showing he was ignoring the question

The Evil Ben jumped back, dodging the spike and got his companion to shoot at Ben 23. 23 smirked as he stood tall... Only to scream in agony as the armoured woman fired a sonic weapon at him "WHERE IS SHE?" Evil Ben shouted, demanding an answer

"Hi." Krystal quipped, now as Amazon, and punching the guy in the back

"ARGH!" Evil Ben grunted in pain, flung to the ground. The woman who was with Evil Ben turned the sonic cannon at Amazon. Krystal frowned, actually able to look at the woman now. She was armoured in silver and dark red armour, not like how EightEight or TwoTwo are armoured, more like implants. Her face was covered in dark red metal, her eyes almost bug-like with silver metallic claws and joints.

"Who are you?" she frowned

"I'll tell you. When I carve it in your SKIN!" The woman snarled and lept at her.

"WHOA!" Amazon ducked out of the way and uppercut the armoured woman in the stomach. The woman coughed out blood as she was sent flying back

"Looks like there's a person under all that." Ben 23 yelled, his ears still ringing.

"What's going on?" Krystal asked

"He came after me. Demanding I tell him about you." Ben 23 responded "He just broke into my house."

"And this is self-defense, got it." Krystal answered "Let's get to work!"

"I hear ya neicey." Ben 23 nodded and got up.

The Evil Ben and his accomplice got up and glared at Ben 23 and Krystal, aiming to kill the latter. Looking at his wrists they saw no Omnitrix, however, as he held his scythe tightly 'No Omnitrix. Meaning he doesn't have alien transformations.' Krystal thought 'Then why is he be attacking us? He'll lose easily.'

"What now?" The woman snarled, asking Evil Ben

"I want. Him. Dead." he hissed back

"I can deal with that." The woman answered. "I'LL handle 23." She rushed at him.

"Good." Evil Ben nodded

"Shit!" Ben 23 gasped and grabbed the woman to fight against. He was thrown into a shop window, shattering it

"Now it's just us." Evil Ben snarled and swung his scythe at her.

Krystal frowned and caught the blade, holding it still without effort "You're not gonna win." Krystal, still as Amazon, commented only to flinch and scream, the blade suddenly burning her flesh

 _'Krystal!'_ Ship gasped

"I think I WILL!" Evil Ben snarled, digging his scythe into her hand.

Krystal yelled in pain and kicked her opponent away "The hell kinda metal IS that?" Krystal asked as her hand looked like it was seared open!

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he smirked

"... I do. That's why I asked." Krystal said slowly and seriously

"Just fight me already." he groaned

"Gladly." Krystal growled and grabbed a car door and threw it at Evil Ben.

23 yelled in pain as he was hit by the sonic blast once more "Guess you're gonna shatter, moron." The robot woman commented

"Shatter?" 23 asked in confusion

"You're made of rocks. This is a sonic gun. Science dummy!" The woman responded

"Oh." he nodded

"That Ben's an idiot!" Evil Ben commented as he slashed at Amazon.

"Seems like it." Krystal nodded in reluctant agreement

 _'Gotcha!'_ Ship thought, shooting out and flung Evil Ben into a wall.

"Good hit sister." he smirked

"'Sister'? Why'd you say that? We're nothing alike." Krystal answered

"Our fathers are both Ben Tennyson. We're 'family'." he said with a sick smirk

"And NOW, I'm gonna beat you." Krystal frowned as her teeth clenched

"Oh. Big sis. How mean!" he taunted "I just want to rip your heart out!"

"Yep. You're evil." Krystal responded, grabbing a car and threw it at him. but she missed

Evil Ben having dodged out the way, slicing the side of the car with the scythe blade with a sickly green colour. A bastardisation of the colour that Ben and Azmuth loved... And Krystal had found herself throwing the car too far to the left

 _'I. Missed?'_ She thought in worry She shook her head, she had to calm down

'Dodge!' Ship ducked Krystal's head down to miss the scythe.

"Gah!" she yelled

"Tch!" Evil Ben scoffed as he sliced the air with his glowing green garden tool

With 23 he charged forward and changed aliens. He transformed into Echo-Echo... or HIS version of Echo-Echo. As in he looked just like EchoEcho but the green was blue and with a loud scream, Ben 23 began to counteract the sonic cannon. The robot woman screamed as she dropped her weapon and held her head "That oughta stop you." Ben 23 commented proudly

"Urgh..." The woman groaned.

"Let's see if you can dodge THIS!" Evil Ben taunted as he tried to stab her from close range, his scythe cutting through the air

Krystal pulled back at the last second, feeling the heat of the scythe inch closer to her stomach. It ripped her clothing slightly, in her mind Krystal was pissed she was holding back so much 'Bloody scythe!' She thought but she knew it wasn't the scythe. That word... Sister, brother, sibling... Family... They are VERY impotent to her.  
The most important  
And this... This... This KILLER was as good as her little brother?!

 _'Krystal?'_ Ship thought, feeling the Nemetrix getting warm.

'This monster! He... He's family! I can't hurt my family!' Krystal thought in self loathing

"Nighty night. Sister." Evil Ben smiled, getting in close only for Krystal to yell in pain as the Nematrix began to glow "Huh?" Evil Ben's eyes widened as Krystal screamed and transformed into a Predator Alien

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Krystal cried and begged

 **FLASH!**

"What?!" 23 gasped

Krystal had transformed into a large purple armoured rhino-like alien with six crab-like limbs, the Nemetrix around her neck like a collar and she went wild

"Holy SHIT!" Ben 23 gasped, seeing that.

"Fuck." Evil Ben hissed

Krystal roared, stomping and slashing at Evil Ben, cars, buildings, whatever was in her way. She was just in a deep seated rage. She was a mindless beast bent on destruction

"Krystal." Ben 23 gasped as he saw his niece storm across the city. He clenched his fist, not sure what to do 'Damn it all!' Ben 23 thought in fright 'No! No I have to do something!'

 **CRASH!**

 **ROAR!**

"Sister's going crazy." Evil Ben commented

"What. Should we do?" The woman asked, gripping her side.

"Retreat." he shrugged and slasher his scythe, opening a portal

"Right." She panted and collapsed through the portal with Evil Ben following after, closing it behind him leaving Krystal and 23 to their brawl

Krystal was screaming as she tore up the town, crashing into the stores and cars, terrifying people in the process "Krystal!" Ben 23 called out. He transformed into his worlds version of HeatBlast and fired. The flames, doing nothing having only grabbed her attention...and she licked her lips. Looking on in hunger. A predator eyeing its prey

"... Why do I feel like I did a bad move?" 23 mumbled. Krystal launched herself at Ben 23, snapping at him but he dodged out of the way dodging away from the chomps. Ben 23 leapt up and used his flames to rocket up and out of the way. Trying to get safe.

 _'Krystal, hang on! I'll turn you back!'_ Ship spoke, getting to the Nemetrix and tried to force a time out.

 **ROAAAARRR!**

She flinched, fighting against the primal rage she felt flooding from Krystal _'This pain. Rage. It's immense!'_ Ship thought, pushing through and connected to the Nemetrix's matrix _'But I have to do this! I have to save her!'_

Outside, while Ship was working on the Nematrix, Ben 23 had changed into another alien. His version of Four-Arms and held her back, keeping her in place to stop the destruction "HNN!" Krystal! Calm down!" Ben 23 called out holding her clawed feet back

Electricity sparked from Krystal's neck, the Nemetrix began to fritz and time-out. Ship had successfully brought Krystal back to normal in a flash she went flying from the sudden loss of weight while keeping her momentum and crashed into 23's chest

"Hnn! I gotcha, kid." Ben 23 caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Not again." she mumbled and passed out

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal was sleeping in bed, after the ordeal with the Evil Ben she needed to recuperate...for about 18 hours. Ben 23 was afraid for him AND Krystal. He had never seen that sort of alien before.

 _"And that's everything. All we know."_ Ship responded, having explained the functions of the Nemetrix

"So that rhino alien is Hot Guys natural enemy?" 23 asked

"Yes, it's natural name is called 'Crabdozer'. And it EATS Pyronites; or, as you put it, 'Hot Guy'." Ship responded

"Oh god. And that Khyber grafted it onto her." Ben 23 frowned.

 _"Yes, and we've got to find this 'Evil Ben' before he kills any more Tennyson children."_ Ship followed up

"I knew that last bit already." he quipped

 _"Sorry. I'm just rambling. Honestly it's one of the few things I need to get off my chest."_ Ship answered

"It's okay." 23 nodded, patting her shoulder

Ship rubbed her head and sighed. _"What can we do? She's not sleeping easy."_

"We'll figure something out; okay?" Ben 23 answered. "But for now, we need to plan."

 _"Thank you."_ she nodded

Upstairs, Krystal was dreaming,stirring in her sleep by the visions within her mind.  
Dreams of hunting.  
A deep endless forest

 _She was clad in just ripped pieces of cloth wrapped around her chest and hips, her fanged jaw snarling. She tore through the brush and the trees, marking the bark with her claws...or what her hands seemingly turned into._

 _She snarled, landing in a crouch_

 _She looked out towards a humanoid species through the bushes and she felt hungry. As she stalked closer, Krystal's eyes turned to slits, like a predatory cat's...and ready to pounce_

 _She snarled and leapt into the sky_

 _The figure heard the rustling and turned back...and it was Krystal herself. Her wild primitive self, was attacking her normal self!_

Krystal yelled as she bolted awake with a old sweat. Krystal gripped the bed sheets and felt her heart in her throat and ears. The thumping was intense.

The door slammed open.

 _"Krystal!"_ Ship called out and ran over to her. She held her close, rubbing her back

"Ship." Krystal whimpered and sobbed into her shoulder "Oh god... Ship!" she cried and hugged her tightly.

 _"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here."_ Ship hushed Krystal gently, letting her cry and rubbed her back

Krystal cried as she held Ship tightly, her body shaking roughly 'W... What's happening to me?'


	47. Another World, Zarro Part 1!

**Jss2141** : As they said before, it is acting on survival instincts. And is addictive. And they just can't just remove it.

 **Lonestar88** : And you just showed you have not read the story properly. Since we have stated several times that the Nemitrix acts on Krystal's emotions and instincts, when in an animal form Krystal can not control herself as she looses all rational thought and that the blade Evil Ben uses makes her instincts scream to run since its from Reaper Ben's destroyed/decaying universe.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Possibly.

 **deverest** : The armoured woman is not his mother

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **61394** : Yeah, it's a continuous question that we don't like.

 **deverest** : ...You're half right.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Is that a Kamen Rider reference?

 **Howlstone16** : No problem.

 **Lonestar88** : Just wait, she might get control of it.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys, Chapter 43 is here!

And we are off to another world, returning to where this all began for Ghost and I. The first chapter of Ben's Harem that Ghost and I co-wrote was the chapter of the And Then There Were arc where Ben went to the world of Benzarro. So it's... kind of been a happy event for us.

Meaning we decided to make it two chapters... because we could *grins*

However, before we begin. there is also a special announcement I must make

 **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:**

This story shall be updated on December 31st/January 1st alongside four other cards as my New Year update... and then I am going on a hiatus for the month of January. I shall not be updating ANY of my stories for the first month of January, I just need a break from my content upload of two a week. I hope that you all understand this

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 43: Another World, Zarro Part 1!  
**

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, Krystal had come down from her room to have some dinner with her uncle Ben 23; he knew she hadn't eaten in at least a day. She ate the food like a starved animal, almost crying when she first tasted it. Ben 23 frowned at the sad state she was in...hurt and scared. He didn't know what to say. He held her shoulder softly, assuring her "Thanks." she sighed

"Take as long as you need." Ben 23 added

"No, I need to get going." she shook her head

"Where to next?" Ben 23 asked in wonder

"Not sure. But from dad's map...A scary one." Krystal answered "A place called 'Zarro World'?"

"..." 23 started laughing, holding his stomach

"What? What's so funny?" Krystal asked in confusion.

"Zarro? Scarey? He's basically a big kid, you'll be fine." he grinned

"Oh. Okay. Thank you." Krystal answered with a relaxed sigh.

 _"That sounds nice."_ Ship smiled _"What can you tell us of him and his world?"_

"Well, as I said he's like a big kid, he's got a girlfriend in Frightwig, he's a circus performer." Ben 23 gave stuff off the top of his head "His world is mostly post apocalyptic."

"Oh god." Krystal frowned, saddened to hear that.

"When he first got his Omnitrix he accidentally killed his worlds Gwen and Max, being sent to a mental hospital until his circus family broke him out. And that's all I remember." 23 admitted

"Oh...God." She frowned, hearing all that. "That... Pout guy."

"Yeah, but...Frightwig has been looking after him. I think he's got a cat and family now." 23 explained "But then again, I don't really remember or the time shift between out worlds."

"So he might be older now." Krystal answered

"Exactly." Ben 23 nodded "You need anything else?"

"...A shower?" She joked lightly.

"Go ahead, I've got three." he nodded

Krystal headed upstairs, going to the bathroom for a much needed shower. She relaxed under the warm water, sighing softly. She felt her fears slowly ebbing away, feeling better about herself 'I can do this...I-I have to do this.' Krystal thought as she rubbed the suds out of her hair and then felt the large, thick fingers of her lover rubbing her back and soothingly "Huh?" Krystal asked as she looked behind her. and saw Ship massaging her back "Ship. Thank you." Krystal whispered as the water muffled her voice

 _"I'm here for you."_ she smiled and kissed her neck _"Always."_

Krystal nodded and relaxed a little more. She relaxed against Ship softly, her hands gently holding the Galvanic Mechamorph's outer thighs to held support her "Thank you." Krystal moaned gently and lay into her girlfriend's arms "I love you. So much."

Ship smiled, kissing her cheek. _"I love you too."_

* * *

*time skip*

"You ready to go?" Ben 23 asked as Krystal and Ship were getting ready to leave.

"Yeah. Thanks for having me, Uncle 23." Krystal answered as she pressed buttons on her bracelet The portal opened up once again, leading Krystal to another world. "Bye." She waved

"Don't be a stranger." Ben 23 waved back. He watched as she left, a knock coming from his front door "Coming." Ben 23 answered and opened it as Krystal disappeared

Standing there was a hot white haired teen around his age, probably a year or two older. Her figure was that of a young super model, hourglass with c cup breasts and legs that went on for days. Her white hair went down to her shoulders, her eyes a soft violet. She wore a black tube top which stopped half way down her stomach and was loose enough to give hints of her black bra. There where hints of her black g-string panties poking out across her wide hips, peaking out from her skin tight jeans and on her feet where stylish black heeled boots with purple laces

"Ben Tennyson, how do you explain this?!" she snapped, shoving a newspaper against his face

"Huh? What do you-?" Ben 23 asked as he looked at the newspaper.

On the newspaper, there was a picture of Ben 23 and Krystal, entering his house. And the headline read **'BEN TENNYSON'S NEW SQUEEZE?'**

"Oh, COME ON! WAY out of context!" He snapped snatching the paper from the woman.

"Well? Any explanation?" The woman asked, stomping her foot vigourously.

"Hope; THIS? This is my NIECE." Ben 23 pointed to the picture.

"You haven't got any older siblings and shes your age!" the white haired, purple eyed girl wearing purple snapped

"Hope, Hope. Listen to me. She's my niece from an alternate dimension." Ben 23 answered honestly. "I know it sounds ludicrous but-"

 **SLAP!**

"Asshole." she mumbled and walked into his house

Ben 23 frowned and rubbed his cheek. 'But...It's the truth.' He frowned 'I hope she forgives me.' he thought, watching her as she sat at his table with a huff 'I really do love her, unlike the others.'

* * *

*with Krystal*

Krystal was once again walking through the portal with a bit better resolution than before and stroked Ship on her arm. Ship purred a bit, enjoying the feeling as Krystal looked around at the new world "Okay, it's taking us in...THIS direction." Krystal spoke, looking at her bracelet and followed it. She saw the warped universe, the tunnel of light. The two soon arrived at the portal, Krystal braced herself and leapt through it, figuring that she was going to be dropped in the air...and she was right. "Ship!" She called out

 _"Got it!"_ She responded and became a pair of wings to slow her descent.

"What is with this thing and heights?" she grumbled

 _"Maybe the universe has a sick sense of humour?"_ Ship asked

"Maybe." Krystal nodded, looking around. She noted that the world seemed to have a dark purple tinge to it, but landing softly to the ground she didn't think it was a bit out of place. Every building looked abandoned, decrepit "Okay. Red Flag. All the red flags." Krystal whispered, feeling like she landed in a horror film "Ship, give me something defensive that will help me blend in."

 _"You got it."_ Ship answered, transforming Krystal into Cleo.

"Nice choice." she nodded and began to swing through the streets, laughing "I feel like a comic book character!"

 _"Yeah, remember to be conspicuous...If you can."_ Ship responded

"YAHOO!" Krystal cheered, mid-air flipping

 _"Just like that."_ she sweat dropped

"Come on, this is awesome!" Krystal responded

 _"Aren't we supposed to look for your 'Uncle Ben'?"_ Ship asked

"I know, I know. Wait...Is that it?" Krystal wondered as she saw a large circus tent

 _"It looks new."_ Ship 'shrugged'

Krystal looked at her bracelet and noted it was pointing in that direction so she, too, took off in that direction. As she entered the circus tent...she felt a shiver up her spine. 'Oh boy.' She thought "Hello?" she called out. The rustle of the tent fluttered gently, the stands inside the tent seemed empty.

The small creak of the tent-pole standing tall.  
The shadows crawling along the floor.

"Hello?" Krystal asked again

"...lo?" A faint voice responded

"Hello?" she called again

"...Ello." The voice responded again, being a little clearer. Sounding like a young boy's voice.

"Is anyone? HERE!" Krystal asked calling out calmly before turning around and noticed a young boy behind her and startled her, making her leap into the air "Ah!" she gasped lightly

The young boy looked to be about 5, purple eyes, dark orange hair wearing a purple and black shirt with black trousers, his skin looked a little gaunt but he appeared healthy. He was currently barefoot with a voodoo doll styled teddybear in his hand. He meeped gently and hugged the bear tightly

"Sorry. You startled me." Krystal laughed softly and knelt down to be eye level with the young boy "What's your name?"

"M... Max." he said with a shy tone

"Max." Krystal smiled and she knelt down. "That's a good name. I'm Krystal."

"K-Krys...tal." He repeated slowly, holding his teddy-bear in front of his face

"You're adorable." she smiled softly "What's his name?" she asked, pointing at the bear

"F-Freddy." Max answered nervously, lowering his bear.

"Freddy." Krystal nodded "Hello Freddy."

"Max? Max, what're you-? Who's this?" This world's Frightwig appeared from the backroom of the circus tent and saw Krystal and went into a defensive stance.

"Hi! I'm Krystal, Krystal Tennyson." she smiled nervously "It's been a few years, Ms Frightwig."

"...Krystal? Wait. Prime's daughter?" Frightwig asked, recalling the name.

"Yeah, that's right." She nodded and transformed back.

"HMM!" Max squeaked and somehow appeared behind his mother's trousers.

"Oh he's so cute!" Krystal smiled softly

"He is. What're you doing here?" Frightwig nodded before looking at her.

"Can I speak to your... I am guessing husband?" Krystal asked

"It's a good word as any. But yes, follow me." Frightwig responded and held Max's hand as they left to the back room.

Krystal followed, happy to see her cousin. In the back room, Krystal saw her uncle, stroking a cat and kitten. It was adorable. She blinked, taking in the appearance of this version of her father

Benzarro seemed to be an older version of Max, having fuller skin than when he fought alongside her father. Faded purple hair, purple eyes and wearing his iconic purple and black straight-jacket with the number 10 sewn into the front and the purple Omnitrix on his upper left arm...over the jacket. Also it almost looked like he was missing patches of skin from his face

"Ben, we've got company." Frightwig spoke, getting his attention

"Um, Uncle Zarro?" Krystal spoke seeing him and waved awkwardly.

"Huh?" Benzarro blinked as he looked up

"Mreow?" The kitten and cat followed, looking up at Krystal.

"Kryssy!" Benzarro smiled as he waved with his sleeve covered hand making her laugh

"Hey." she smiled

"Why you here?" Benzarro asked kindly. "Gwen, it cousin Kryssy."

"Mrow." Gwen, the older cat mewed, seeing Krystal

Krystal smiled and hugged Zarro, holding him close "It's good to see you." Krystal spoke, pulling back as she saw his face "How have you been?"

"Me good. Gwen has babies, me and Frighty had son, Max." Zarro answered, pointing at their pet cat and rubbed his son's head. Max whimpered and hid behind his father

 _'He's quite timid.'_ Krystal and Ship thought together.

"It okay, Max. They your cousins." Zarro reassures his son

"Sister." Krystal corrected suddenly, unable to stop the words leaving her mouth. All from one thing that EVIL Ben had told her yesterday

 _"You and I are both children of Ben Tennyson! We are practically siblings!" the mad teens voice echoed in her mind_

"S-Sister?" Max asked timidly

"Y-Yeah." Krystal nodded as she realised what she said and smiled "My dad's Ben to."

Max shyly walked out from behind his father and stepped cautiously towards her, hiding a smile behind his teddy "Hello Sister." he smiled gently

"Hello, Max." Krystal stroked his head tenderly.

"Now, would you like to tell us what's going on?" Frightwig asked gently as she sat down

"Okay, but it's not good for Max to hear." Krystal warned them. "Even if it is about him."

"I-I'm brave." Max mumbled, trying to stay by his parents and squeezed his mother's hand tightly

"Alright. There's an Evil Ben scouring the multiverse, his aim is to kill all children of every Ben." Krystal frowned, being as honest and direct as possible... And Max screamed, running out of the room

"MAX!" Benzarro called out in and chased after him

"Krystal, is that true?" Frightwig asked as she was going to go to her son, but her lover got to it first.

"Yes." she nodded sadly

"Is there anything we can do?" Frightwig asked, being defensive "Because I won't let anyone hurt my baby!"

"Neither will we." a tough sounding voice said from behind the two

Krystal blinked and turned around, seeing who was there.

Standing there where three male figures. One massive with his face looking like a thumb, another looking old with his skin gaunt and loose, and the final one looked like the ring leader at a circus

"Zombozo!" Krystal glared and got ready to fight.

"Krystal, wait! They're not bad guys." Frightwig responded as she used her hair to cover the Omegatrix so Krystal couldn't transform... As far as she knew

"What do you MEAN 'not bad guys'?" Krystal asked, looking back at the four of them.

 _"I'm guessing different worlds, different histories, Krys."_ Ship commented

"Who's this, Frightwig?" The large man with a thumb-like face asked

"This is Krystal, Thumbskull. She's from another universe." Frightwig responded "She is her world's Ben's daughter."

"Ah~, alright. So, I guess it ain't a social visit?" The gaunt looking man asked as he looked at Krystal...his bad teeth and exposed gums creeping Krystal out a bit.

"Yes. Max is in danger." she flinched

"What? Who's after our little Max?" The more clown-looking member snapped

"An evil child of a Ben Tennyson using Reaper Ben's scythe." Krystal stated simply

"Reaper? Reaper...Wait; didn't he-?" Thumbskull thought to himself before he realized

"Yes." Frightwig nodded solemnly.

"We think he might be Reapers son." Krystal explained "But we have no proof or any other similar ideas."

"What should we do? Where's Max now?" Zombozo asked in worry

"With his father."

The three sighed in relief. "Well, Benny-Boy is gonna look after him." Acid-Breath commented

"Hopefully." Zombozo commented. Thumbskull looked towards outside and headed off in that direction.

"Wait, where's he-?" Krystal asked

"Thumb's friends with Max. Kinda like a protective uncle of sorts." Frightwig explained. Krystal nodded dumbly, feeling overwhelmed "Here, sit down and explain what's going on to Zombozo and Acid Breath." Frightwig helped guide her

"'Kay." Krystal nodded again as she sat down, her head hitting the wall behind her softly

"I'llbe right back." Frightwig added before leaving.

"So, our Ben's niece; right?" Zombozo asked, simplifying it as possible

"Yeah." she nodded

"Nice to put a face to a name." Acid Breath spoke

"Really? They talk about us?" Krystal asked

"Only a little. When your dad was here last." Acid Breath answered "Like seven years ago."

"Guess that's not a lot to go on during that time." Krystal nervously chuckled.

"No, not really. So. What's this 'Evil Ben' look like? So we don't get blindsided or anything." Zombozo asked

"Are there any other people to even catch you off guard alive?" Krystal questioned

"Not often." Zombozo answered

* * *

*with Benzarro and Max*

Both father and son were now sitting together, just outside of their home, Max having calmed down and hugging his teddy. He was sat on his father's knee, holding him "Me protect Max. Me won't let bad Ben hurt you." Benzarro whispered, stroking his head "Max good boy. Brave boy."

Max nodded, trying to be brave...but honestly, he WAS scared. But his father believed in him, his mother believed in him. He'd be brave for both of them. He was a rather shy child who liked sitting in his corner and playing with his toys. He heard his mother and uncles talking, they think he might be something called autistic but he had no idea why that meant he hoped he wasn't sick though. He didn't go out and play much, he wasn't use to being brave

"Feel better?" Zarro asked kindly, looking at his son.

"Mmmm." Max whimpered softly and nodded

"Let's go find Mummy." Benzarro added, lifting him up and carried him back inside. As the two went back inside...They heard a terrible noise like it was the sound of fabric tearing, Benzarro looked behind him and saw a terrible long scythe claw cutting through what looked like reality "What be...?" Benzarro blinked

Emerging out of the rip through reality emerged the Evil Ben, grinning maliciously. His hair seemed a bit longer, his scythe now a deep black "Ah~, found you." Evil Ben crept out and almost shambled towards them "So... Who is this?" he smirked at Max, holding his scythe tightly with both hands

"I-I'm." Max mumbled but was hidden behind his father.

"Max. Find mummy. Me'll stop him." Benzarro spoke and slammed his head on his Omnitrix in a way that was almost comical and in a bright purple flash, Benzarro transformed into his Mummy alien form.. He yelled, his arms unfolding and shooting out like mini fists

Evil Ben frowned and leapt into the air and cut around the bandage fists only for a series of red tendrils to shoot out of the portal Evil Ben made and wrap around Benzarro's bandages

"GAH! What happen?" Benzarro screamed, being pulled into the portal. He used his bandages to anchor himself to the floor, a figure emerging from the portal "What, what this? Max, RUN!" Benzarro called out

The figure was a woman with D-cup breasts clad from head to toe in a dark grey armoured suit. Although there was no way to tell how sue could see as her face was entirely covered by the suit, no visor or sits she was entirely blind from the look of her helmet. And emerging from the helmet was long dark red hair that moved as if it was alive, said hair being what was holding 'MummyZarro's arms

"F-Frighty? No. Please. No." Benzarro frowned as he saw the hair as a second set of red hair shot out and freed Zarro, hitting the armour clad woman back

"Get away from my husband you BITCH!" Frightwig snarled.

Max had run back inside with Evil Ben following...and punched out by Krystal who chased after him before Evil Ben could react the rest of the circus crew attacked while Krystal held Max and ran

"Mummy! Daddy!" Max called out.

"It'll be okay, Max. I promise." Krystal responded, carrying Max away from the fighting. The only thought in her mind was to keep this little guy safe

'K-Krystal.' Max thought in fear, seeing how she was protecting him. He hugged his sister, closing his eyes

She ran as fast as she could, running through town, to a safe location


	48. Another World, Zarro Part 2!

**tutos:** *points at the door* Jojo goes that way.

 **Guest893** : Yes. That. Is. What. Fucking. Happened.

 **Jss2141** : Ben is still getting use to the Biomnitrix. And they have been a bit busy.

 **61394** : HOPE 23. And she saw the picture as well. Plus, it is Ben 23.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **61394** : Trust me, Ben 23's reputation precedes him, Charmcaster knew about his dalliances before they hooked up.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Thanks very much

 **Jss2141** : ...No, she can't. It's grafted onto her like how James' Matrix is part of him. Though your argument is valid, Atomix and Alien X aren't accessible to her.

 **Guest893** : That was a bad pun.

 **tutos** : If it was, it wasn't intentional. But honestly, it isn't.

 **Joseph** **Vowels** : *Sigh*, Grey and I are busy with making newer content. Batman a Different Path is on hiatus until we say so.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Sorry for the late upload (yeah yeah, I know) however that is because my personal life. I HAD already finished this ready last week... when my internet cut out AS I was in the middle of editing.

I wish you all a Merry Christmas and I have to announce something to you all.

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 1:**

On New Years I shall be updating five fics. The first is, of course, is this one, Krystal's Harem. The others are:

Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Unworthy. A remake of the classic show with a darker twist.

A King's Maidens. A Huniepop story following my OC, Sam, as she wins some hearts and helps some lovely ladies.

Deadpool gets pus WADE GET AWAY FROM MY KEYBORED: A comedy and lemon focused story where Wade get's all the girls

Shinobi Spider: A story where Spidey and several others are pulled into a warped, alternate world which is like a cheesy ninja manga

So look out for those!

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 2:**

I shall be taking the month of January off, no uploads all month. I just need a small break is all.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 44: Another World, Zarro Part 2!  
**

* * *

Back at the fight...or what was left, the group were battered and beaten...well. MOST of them. Benzarro and Fightwig were beaten and tied up, but the others... were bleeding out. The armoured woman had Zarro and Frightening tied up with her hair, holding them high in the sky like a hunters prize

"Frighty." Zarro whispered as he was next to her.

"Now, where's my little brother and sister?" Evil Ben asked, sharpening his blade on the ground. The armoured woman was silent and when neither Zarro or Frightwig replied she slammed them against a wall. Both of them were beaten and bleeding, panting through the pain "Where are they?" the scythe wielder snarled

"Don't. Know." Zarro answered honestly, only telling Max to run, he never specified "But... Won't tell if knew."

"Such a backwater moron." Evil Ben responded. "What about if we rip her limbs off one by one?" He pointed to Frightwig

"No! Not Frighty!" Zarro called out, dripping blood from his mouth.

"Then tell me. Where would my sister go?" Evil Ben asked menacingly, bringing the blade up to Frightwig's cheek

"He said... He didn't know." she glared

"Fine." Evil Ben frowned. "Hang them." The female figure was silent, her head tilting a bit as if questioning him. Evil Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed Frightwig's hair tightly and wrapped it around them. "Let' just find my siblings." He kicked the two to the floor before walking away, the armoured woman following her apparent monster "We'll rip this town brick by brick, because if my sister is here...she'll want to play 'hero'." Evil Ben commented "Now get to work."

The armour figure nodded, her hair raising like a beast and using the tendrils she began to rip asunder each of the buildings using cars and vehicles, aiming to drag Krystal out.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We find Krystal and Max, hiding in a random building

 **CRASH!**

Max was cowering under a table, hugging his teddy bear. Krystal was helping him calm down, hushing him gently. She held Max close, humming a song she sang for her siblings back home when they had night mares while she looked out the window in concern 'This song. So nice.' Max thought contently. He found himself relaxing in her arms, nearly falling asleep

'There you go.' Krystal thought tenderly. 'I've got to stop Evil Ben.' She looked at the ceiling, hissing quietly for a reason she didn't understand. She didn't know how he'd beat him though. Somehow, without an Omnitrix, he was able to fight heron even ground, even beat her.

 **Flash. Flash.**

She reached up, her hand touching the Nemitrix nervously... Maybe... Maybe she should... it... it might be the only way...

 _"Krystal, what're you thinking?"_ Ship whispered in worry

"What if... I used the Nemitrix?" she asked

 _"Krystal are you so shook up to try THAT? Last time-'_ Ship ranted a little before being interrupted

"What other choice do I have?" Krystal asked in fear

 _"Krystal, that thing won't help!"_ she yelled "Snap out of it, you can do this!"

"He's going to-!" Krystal began to snap before quietening herself. "He's going to kill us."

 _"And you will kill us instead of him if you use that!"_ Ship frowned softly _"You will only make everything worse!"  
_

"Come out, come out, Sis!" Evil Ben chanted, trying to draw her out from outside the building, the armoured woman continuing her assault

"Which alien should we use then?" Krystal asked as she looked through the Omegatrix, her voice having a strange crack to it as her eyes twinkled with tears

 _'Her voice.'_ Ship thought to herself as she heard Krystal _'This is bad! The Nemitrix is starting to effect her!'_

And inside Krystal's mind was a subtle whisper, edging her to use the Nemetrix  
How she NEEDED to use it

She didn't want to listen, consciously she didn't want to listen...but her hand was brushing against the cold metal of the Nemetrix.

"Big sis?" Max whispered, breaking Krystal from her thoughts

"Huh? Oh, Max. Y-you should go back to sleep." Krystal hushed gently

"I can't." he mumbled, hugging her arm "You're upset."

Krystal wanted to lie to Max, say that she wasn't upset...but talking to him, it was like talking to Luna. A more innocent, younger Luna but... Yeah, similarities where there "Yes. I'm upset, afraid, worried." Krystal admitted. "I'm all of that because I have to protect you."

"You don't have to." he mumbled

"But I-We're family." Krystal responded

"So?" he asked weakly "You don't know me."

Krystal realised that he was right, aside from blood...what did she REALLY know about him? She sighed softly and sat next to him, pulling him close "Then tell me." she said softly

"Anything? Everything?" Max responded

Krystal nodded slowly "Yeah." she smiled softly

"Okay. I'll tell you." He responded and began to tell her about himself. His likes, his dislikes, his favorite games and his best friend Freddy, the teddybear in his arms. How he found him when he was three, the first time he was ever brave as he stumbled away from his his parents and ended up in an abandoned toy store

"Sounds like you've had a great life, Max." Krystal smiled gently as he began to lean against her

"Maybe." he mumbled

"Kry~stal~. Krys~tal~. Where are you~?" Evil Ben sung

"He... He's scary." Max muttered

"Yes, but I'm going to protect you." Krystal whispered and kissed his head gently. "Because you are an adorable and brave little guy who has done nothing wrong."

Max sniffed gently, teary-eyed and nodded "Thank you... big sis." he whimpered

Krystal's heart felt lighter, hearing those words...and she felt determined to protect him again "I'll be back." She assured as she kissed his forehead softly before she jumped out of the window

"Krys!" He squeaked as she left.

"Ready, Ship?" Krystal asked. Ship didn't even answer verbally, knowing she didn't have to, as Krystal's hand turned into that of Rose, the daughter of earth's greatest hero swinging down to the streets using it

"Krys~!" Evil Ben sung again, before ordering the armoured woman to throw another car only for Krystal to swing around a corner and her foot slammed into his face "ARGH!" Evil Ben grunted and was rolling on the concrete.

"Gotcha." she grinned, landing

"That. Was a good one." He grunted and got back up, ordering the armoured woman to help fight back

"Yep." Krystal smirked

 **THWIP!**

The armoured woman used her red hair tho lash out at Krystal, only for her to dodge out of the way "Let's go!" Krystal glared, holding up the Omegatrix

"I'll carve you up like a turkey!" Evil Ben snarled, scraping his scythe along the ground, running to get momentum to attack

 **FLASH!**

 **CHING!**

"Huh?" Evil Ben gasped as he saw Krystal had transformed into Emerald.

"Nice try." she smirked

"Gah!" Evil Ben grunted as he had his face punched in and crystals shot out at the armoured woman "Bitch." he snarled

"Yeah and proud." Krystal smiled, flipping over the armoured woman and slammed her to the ground. Ship summoned two guns made out of Pyronite, forming it over her shoulders

"Huh?" The armoured woman and Evil Ben gasped as the two dodged out of the way, trying their best to not get scorched

 _"SHOOOOT HER!"_ Ship yelled dramatically

 **PEW, PEW, PEW**

 _"SHOOOOT HER!"_ Ship repeated

"Another reference?" Krystal laughed

 _"I'm trying to keep the mood up."_ she snickered

"I'm not against it." Krystal answered, readying more cannons

 **PEW PEW PEW**

"Argh! So ANNOYING!" Evil Ben snarled and slashed at Krystal. Krystal smirked and blocked the attack "H-how?" Evil Ben gasped.

"What? I'm a black belt." Krystal smirked, throwing the killer by his scythe. The armoured woman whipped her hair and threw it towards Krystal, hoping to wrap her up. The hair wrapped around Krystal and slammed her through a building "Ow." Krystal groaned as she pushed off the rubble. She frowned, looking at the armoured woman. What was her deal? "Can we do anything new to throw them?" Krystal whispered

 _"Possibly."_ Ship answered. _"Though we haven't got many 'new' ones."_

"Yeah but we can be creative." she smiled "Echo-Echo cannon?" Krystal asked

 _"That's a good one!"_ Ship smirked and emerging from the heroine's arm was an Echo-Echo styled cannon. White and sleek, looking almost robotic

"Huh?" Evil Ben and the armoured woman blinked

"TESTING!" Krystal yelled through the cannon, which caused a loud sonic burst at the evil duo

 **TESTING!**  
 **TESTING!**  
 **TESTING!**

Both Evil Ben and the armoured woman gripped their ears and screamed in pain as Krystal's voice resonated and reverberated, forcing them backwards and flung them away and as they did the armour on the woman began to crack

 _'KEEP GOING, KRYSTAL!'_ Ship yelled

 **KEEP GOING KRYSTAL!**  
 **KEEP GOING KRYSTAL!**  
 **KEEP GOING KRYSTAL!**

Ship's voice followed with each of Krystal's voice, forcing Evil Ben and his armoured woman into a building and destroyed her armour. Krystal blinked, looking at the woman. It seemed like...Frightwig? But how? Why was Frightwig here? She blinked, the woman was naked but there was... Stuff on her. Her arms seemed to have been augmented with robotic joints and glowing red orbs, her chest had a 'power-core' looking jewel grafted over her heart and her face was... Lifeless

'Aunt Frightwig. What did he do?' Krystal thought as she stopped yelling into the cannon. No... No this wasn't this world's Frightwig. She was younger. Close to 25, unlike this world's one who was nearly 30

 _'Must be Multiverse, Krystal. She might be from an alternate timeline.'_ Ship theorised

"But... Look at her." Krystal asked, feeling so much sympathy

 _'I know, I know...But whatever has happened, Evil Ben must've done this to her or it's part of her own universe.'_ Ship responded _"... We need to her a better name for him."_

"You're right." Krystal nodded

 _"'Dark Ben'? 'Vile Ben'? What do you think?"_ Ship asked

"Is this really the time?" Krystal smirked

 _"Not really, no."_ Ship admitted with a laugh

Both Evil Ben and the unarmoured Frightwig we're still in pain, the former gripped his scythe and tried to open up a portal. He held the scythe and pressed a button, throwing it. The blade extended, connected to a chain, and shot at Krystal "WHOA!" She leapt our of the way and dodge rolled on the ground

She quickly turned into her frankenstine like form and grabbed the chain, pulling Evil Ben in "It's gonna take more than THAT this time!" Krystal responded as she unleashed a shock down the chain

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" Evil Ben screamed as he was electrocuted by the bio-shock. The Fightwigs' eyes began to glow, her hair entrapping Krystal suddenly Krystal's eyes widened before she began an electrocution current to the Evil Frightwig which did nothing

"Oh... shit." Krystal panicked as she was flung upwards

 **SLAM!**

 **BANG!**

 **CRASH!**

"Ow." Krystal groaned, though her durability was helping protect her

 _'Immune to electricity?'_ Ship frowned

"Or a LOT of hair-spray." Krystal groaned "Let's show her what cold does to that."

 _'Right._ ' Ship nodded, morphing Krystal's right hand into a gun based off the alien her father called Arcticgwana

"Huh?" Evil Frightwig's eyes shrunk back as Krystal's Articguana cannon froze her hair, shattering it into a million pieces. She stumbled back, her eyes flashing blue like she blue screened, and she collapsed

Krystal sighed heavily and turned her attention to Evil Ben...who seemed to have vanished "What the hell?" she blinked. She looked around and was worried for Max; was he alright? She headed back to the building and looked around. She ran, panic filling her heart as she ran "Max? MAX!" She called out

"Is. Is it over?" Max's voice asked timidly.

"Yes." Krystal nodded, turning human "It's over." Max ran over, Freddy in hand and hugged Krystal tightly. Krystal smiled and hugged him back "It's okay, you're safe now." she soothed

"Where's? Where's mummy? Daddy?" He whispered in worry

"Not sure, let's go find them." Krystal smiled

"O-Okay." Max nodded and held her hand, going outside to look for his family. The two walked through the apocalypse suffered world, through the destroyed town of Bellwood "MUM! DAD!" Max called out, hoping they'd respond with no answers

"Benzarro? Frightwig?" Krystal called out.

They soon neared the tent, the family's home.. And saw the bloodied bodies of Thumbskull, Acid Breath and Zombozo lying on the floor. Hurt, but alive "UNCLES!" Max called out, scared but relieved to see them. He ran over, shaking them lightly

"OW! Ow, ow, ow!" Acid Breath groaned. "Max, we-we're okay."

"Hey kid." Thumbskull muttered

"Where's Frightwig and Benzarro?" Krystal asked

"In... There." Zombozo grunted weakly "He... Took them."

"Wh-What?" Max panicked in worry.

"Damn it." Krystal whispered and looked at the tent

They ran inside, the beaten and tired Evil Ben holding Frightwig by her hair with his scythe against Benzarro's neck "Mummy! Daddy!" Max called out, wanting to run over, but was stopped by Krystal.

"Max." Zarro and Frightwig whispered, only to have the scythe cut a little deeper into his neck and the pain of her hair being pulled off.

"My brother. Now." Evil Ben panted "Or. Well, you know. I'll have to clean my scythe."

"You are scum." Krystal snarled in rage

"Mummy... Daddy..." Max whimpered as he began to cry, his hair shrouding his face

"Give him here. And I'll let them live." Evil Ben ordered

"LEAVE MY MUMMY AND DADDY ALONE!" Max cried out, the two watching in shock

"M-Max?" Ship and Krystal blinked

"Max." Zarro and Frightwig whispered tiredly. Ripping almost out of his head, Max's hair lashed out and connected to Evil Ben's face sending him flying like he had been punched by a fist of rock

"M-Max." Frightwig gasped as she saw her son use her own ability

"Good work, brother." Evil Ben frowned, knowing he lost he opened a portal and ran

Max panted heavily as his hair fell to the floor and he fell forwards.

"Max." Frightwig crawled over to him and hugged him close

"M-Mummy." Max whispered, his now long hair covering his eyes and...most of his front.

"I got you, Uncle." Krystal helped up Benzarro to his feet.

"Max, good boy." Zarro smiled "Proud of you."


	49. Another World, Gwen 10!

**Guest893** : Yes it was.

 **Howlstone16:** Well here you go. Updates start again Friday the 10th of February

 **Zanotronxl** : No. YF and I are far from finishing the next chapter of that. Plus I have stated the list of stories being uploaded, no arguments.

 **61394** : You don't say *snaps my fingers* *smirks as I point at my username*

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Here you go Shooting Star. Hopes this help you... Clear your Mind? *grins* I am not sorry.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting** **Star Dragon** **3000** : Happy New Years!

 **61394** : Yes, yes he is.

 **jasongd** : Thank you very much.

 **To everyone** : HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here we go! An actually rather important chapter in the arc. I hope Ghost and I did well.

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 1:**

This is the New Year's Update. Alongside this fic I am also updating five others, here they are and check them out:

Mighty Morphing Power Rangers Unworthy. A remake of the classic show with a darker twist.

A King's Maidens. A Huniepop story following my OC, Sam, as she wins some hearts and helps some lovely ladies.

Deadpool gets pus WADE GET AWAY FROM MY KEYBORED: A comedy and lemon focused story where Wade get's all the girls

Shinobi Spider: A story where Spidey and several others are pulled into a warped, alternate world which is like a cheesy ninja manga

Digimon V-Tamer 02: A sequel to the V-Tamer Manga, set place in the Tamer's universe. Watch as Taichi Yagami teaches these new Tamers, preparing for the dangers to come

I hope all like these and check them out!

 **ANNOUNCEMENT 2:**

Just one final reminder, I shall be taking the month of January off, no uploads all month. I just need a small break is all.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 45: Another World, Gwen 10!  
**

* * *

It was two days later in Benzarro's world, Krystal had stayed behind to help patch up Max's family. Helping at the hospital using whatever she could to heal them... Meaning she was literally the only one looking after them as the nurse. Thank god to her Multigirl form

"Thank you, Krystal." Thumbskull slowly breathed and thanked the dimension travelling hero.

"Welcome!" Krystal smiled, in the shape of a small black and white alien

"You take after your mummy." Zarro smiled gently as he was sitting with his wife and son.

"He does." a second one of the white and black aliens nodded, changing the bandages around Frightwig's left arm

"Thank you. We need to cut your hair young man." Frightwig responded, stroking back Max's hair.

"Aww." Max pouted

"Listen to your mother, Max." a third one of the aliens said. Krystal's alien seemed to be the same size as Max, maybe a half-foot taller, silver-skinned with black markings, blue eyes and small fins on her head with three metallic dots on her forehead.

"You really should be heading out." Zombozo grumbled "We can look after ourselves at this point."

"Are you sure?" The Multigirls asked as they merged back into one.

"Go. Help others." Zarro nodded

Krystal flashed back to normal, then nodded. "Okay. If you need anything-"

"We'll be fine." Zarro answered

"Good luck sister." Max smiled

"Stay safe, Max." She kissed his forehead.

"Mreow." Gwen purred as she and her kittens looked up.

"Miss you to Gwen." Krystal smiled softly, rubbing the cats ear softly before she pressed a few buttons on her bracelet "Bye everyone." She waved and vanished into the portal. She entered the area between universes, sighing happily

 _'That was really good of you to offer that, Krystal.'_ Ship commented honestly.

"They're family." she smiled, emerging in a new world

 **Blink, blink.**

"Oh no." Krystal frowned and was falling down in the sky "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!"

 _"WINGS!"_ Ship called out, transforming her body into wings to slow the descent and carefully land onto the ground.

"God damn this is insane." Krystal sighed "If this was happens again I am going to hurt someone."

 _"Intentionally or from the fall?"_ Ship asked

"Yes." Krystal answered simply making Ship snicker softly. The two had landed safely in another Bellwood, much like how it was in her world...but not as advanced. Say, a decade or so less advanced. A bit more advanced than 23's world but not as advanced as her world... And why was everyone running away from her?

"O-kay~? This is confusing." Krystal mumbled to herself with her wings fluttering softly

 _'Extreamly.'_ Ship agreed

"Excuse me, can I-" Krystal asked politely, but was looked at with fear as people ran away.

 _"... Weird."_ both commented

"HEY!" A woman's voice called out, running onto the scene out of a green muscle car

"Huh? Dad's old...Car...Mama Gwen?" Krystal mumbled before looking at who came OUT of it.

The woman who had yelled at her was a dead ringer for the pictures she had seen of her red haired mother, from around the time she and her siblings had been born "Are you the one causing all this distress?" This world's Gwen asked.  
She had D cup breasts, a big ass, long sexy legs and a smooth slim waist. She wore a right blue jumper over a long sleeve white shirt, a mid-thigh length black skirt, black panty hose and black flat shoes. Her hair was long and flowed over her shoulders. And finally the Omnitrix was there proudly on her wrist, in this incarnation it was a pale blue wrist band with deep purple buttons and a purple almost cat like face around the dial

'Holy crap, no wonder dad loved Mama Gwen when she was younger.' Krystal thought as she had to gulp loudly as she had gotten a dry throat staring at her

"Well?" She asked, glaring at her without breaking eye-contact and Krystal said the exact wrong thing

"Hi mum... You're hot when you're younger..." Krystal basically blurted out

That IMMEDIATELY got Gwen's sight to drop to a 'What the fuck did you just say?' face. She clicked something in her ear. "Yeah, Grandpa...We've got a VERY unusual person here."

"Hey Great Grandpa!" Krystal called a bit, waving playfully as she got swept up in this strange feeling

"Yeah, I'll bring her back." Gwen answered and ended whatever call she was using "Don't make this difficult and get in the car, Miss?" Gwen instructed

"Krystal, Krystal Tennyson." she nodded, getting into the car

"'Tennyson'?" Gwen asked as she got into the car and drove off. "As in, MY family?"

"I didn't call you Mum for not reason." Krystal commented before she blushed, remembering what else she said "And... Er... Please forget the other bit I said."

"The part where you said 'I'm hot when I'm younger'?" Gwen asked, sounding a bit ticked off.

"Yes." Krystal squeaked "I mean you're... Well... My age right now."

"And you don't find this awkward? Hitting on a younger version of your mother?" Gwen asked

"I blurted it out without thinking!" she whined, subconsciously acting like the slightly immature teenager she was since she was talking to someone her age

"At least you're honest." Gwen sighed as she pulled into a garage. She got out of the car, letting Krystal out

"Hey, it's your old house." Krystal commented

"Yes, but it's just 'home' to me." Gwen answered "Now come in."

"Thanks." Krystal answered, going inside and saw Gwen's parents and Great-Grandpa Max. She blinked, looking at the younger members of her family "Um. Hi." Krystal waved.

"So, this is the 'weird person'?" Max asked

"Hey Great Grandpa Max, Grandma, Grandpa." Krystal greeter and hugged them, one at a time

"Err, Gwen. Who is this?" Gwen's father asked

"My name is Krystal Tennyson. I'm Gwen's daughter through marriage from another universe." Krystal explained

"Wait, seriously?" Gwen blinked in shock, this having caught her off guard "... Wait... Now I remember you!"

"Finally." Krystal sighed in relief.

"You're Ben's...Daughter. The Necrofriggian one." Gwen commented "Not the little cute ones or the adorable baby, Kitty."

"Yep." Krystal nodded, entering her natural form "Third oldest child of my worlds Ben, second oldest daughter. Krystal Sandra Tennyson, nice yo meet you all!"

"Whoa!" Gwen's parents gasped in shock

"Incredible." Max blinked

"Yeah, this is the 'real me'." Krystal answered "Although I prefer my human state. Feels more comfortable."

"I guess that makes sense." Max answered as Krystal reverted, Gwen hugged her a bit

"So, what're you doing here?" Gwen asked as released the hug

"Well. It's a long story and not a happy one." Krystal frowned as she transformed back to normal "I hope you have the time."

* * *

*time skip*

"And, that's everything. This 'Evil Ben' has come and is trying to kill the children of other Omnitrix wielders." Krystal answered, taking a cup of hot chocolate and drunk it.

"Well, good thing Gwen isn't pregnant." her father commented

"Yeah. Good thing." Gwen nodded and looked to the side for a brief second.

"Well, let's have a look around town." Gwen said suddenly

"For Evil Ben? He could be out there!" Gwen's mother responded

"And we can kick his ass!" Krystal grinned

"You said that he seemed older last time you fought?" Gwen asked

"Yeah. By a month or two." she nodded

"Meaning...He could be recuperating between time spaces." Gwen realised.

"Well, he could pop up in town, it's where he appeared last time." Krystal answered

"Okay, we'll go out. Grandpa, can you call Ben? Tell him we'll need help." Gwen asked

"Of course." Max nodded as Krystal and Gwen left the house.

"So... Who's the father?" Krystal asked suddenly, looking at the clouds

Gwen froze briefly as she heard that question. "I-I beg your pardon?" She quickly defended

"You deflected that comment about 'not having kids' back there. Kind of a flag there." Krystal answered, only for Gwen to grab her and put her in the car "Whoa!" Krystal gasped

"What do you want?" Gwen glared at Krystal.

"Wh-what?" Krystal blinked

"I will NOT let you blackmail me. How did you know?" Gwen asked

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! I don't want anything! Trying to help you, remember?" Krystal frowned

Gwen backed off and frowned. "...Eight weeks."

"Huh?" Krystal asked

"I'm eight weeks." Gwen sighed and slumped in the car seat.

"Oh." she blinked "Who's the father?"

"Ben." Gwen admitted. "We've been together for a while now."

"And where is he?" Krystal asked

"At his soccer practice." she sighed

"Damn it, dad." Krystal sighed. "Does he not know?" Gwen shook her head. Krystal sighed, crossing her arms

"Call me a fool, but...How do I tell him? He's going to get a sports scholarship to college." Gwen answered. "But it was both our fault."

"I'd say just tell him." Krystal admitted

"Rip the proverbial band-aid off. Right?" Gwen asked

"Yeah. If there's one thing I know, you can't keep secrets in a relationship." Krystal answered.

"An expert are you?" she smiled

"I've got four girlfriends and a fiancee. So yes." Krystal nodded

"... Wow." Gwen blinked

"I learned a LOT from my parents." Krystal answered

* * *

*time skip *

The two found themselves at the soccer practice Ben was at. It was the final minute of the training session and it was 2 - 2.

"So, where's Ben?" Krystal asked as they parked up.

"There. The one in green." Gwen pointed

"Er... The home teams colour is green." Krystal pointed out

"He's the one with the 10 on it." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Some things don't change." Krystal smiled, looking around and caught Ben readying the final shot. She sat back, smiling as she remembered he times her father played soccer with her and the little ones.

"GOAL!"

 **PHWEET, PHWEET, PHWEEEEEEEET!**

The game was over 3 - 2 to the Green Team

"Huh? Oh, over already?" Krystal blinked, snapped from her memories

"It was the last minute or so, Krystal. Come on." Gwen pointed

"Oh, right." She nodded and the two walked off to the pitch. Krystal stayed in the back, here to help

"Hey, Ben." Some of the players spoke, patting his back and pointed to Gwen.

"Gwen!" He smiled and power walked over. He hugged her softly, smiling in joy "Who's your friend?" Ben asked

"Ben, this is Krystal." Gwen introduced her to him.

"Hi." Krystal greeted, hugging him

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Ben answered, patting her back. "So, what's up?"

"Ben, can we talk in private?" Gwen asked

"Um, sure." He nodded. "Guys, I'll just be a minute."

"Sure man." The other players answered, going to the shower room.

The trio walked back to the car, where they could talk in private "So, what's with the secrecy?" Ben asked

"Ben. I-I'm..." Gwen tried to get the words out, but Krystal held her hand in reassurance, making Ben gain a small concerned look on his face. "I'm pregnant."

...

"I... I'm sorry... I think my hearings messed up from how loud that crowed was... What did you say?" Ben asked in shock

"I'm pregnant. And you're the father." Gwen answered seriously and sadly, seeing how he was taking the news... And he was now crushing her in a hug... Wait...

"B-Ben?" Gwen gasped as she was being hugged.

"You're pregnant?" he cried happily

Gwen was choking up, he was crying for her. For their unborn baby. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ben asked

"I was scared." she admitted

"Gwen, I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Ben apologised.

"Its not your fault." she assured

"How long? I mean-" Ben asked

"Eight weeks." Gwen answered. "Back at the lake."

'The lake?' Krystal wondered

"You wearing that sexy red bikini." Ben blushed and stroked her cheek.

"Yeah." she blushed

'Ah.' Krystal nodded, remembering her own Mama Gwen wearing a 'red bikini' during the holidays. It was a nice one

"Have you-?" Ben began to ask

"No. Just you. Krystal guessed." Gwen answered

"Hi." Krystal waved

"You did?" Ben asked

"Yeah, not that unknown to me." Krystal admitted.

"Still...A baby. OUR baby." Ben smiled, rubbing Gwen's belly.

"It's not gonna be here for another few months, Ben." Gwen chuckled as she held his hand but she couldn't hold back the smile she had to see him so happy about this

"Looks like you're gonna be two good parents. If you need any help-" Krystal asked, offering to help.

 _"Krystal, you have no experience as a parent."_ Ship teased

"But I've grown up with people being pregnant. That should count." Krystal responded

"Who're you talking to and who's speaking to you?" Ben asked in concern as he heard an unknown voice

 _"Hi."_ Ship waved as she emerged from the Omegatrix

"WHOA!" Ben and Gwen shouted in shock, going back.

"Who or what is that?" Gwen asked, seeing Ship coming out of Krystal's Matrix.

 _"I'm a HER! And I am called Ship!"_ Ship huffed

"Sorry, you...look like Upgrade." Ben admitted

 _"You use the name 'Upgrade'?"_ Ship asked

"BEN does, he names my aliens. I don't name them." Gwen answered honestly "I'm bad at it."

 _"Well, that's okay."_ Ship answered. _"As long as you know what works for you."_ with Krystal nodding in agreement

"So, why're you here? I guess it's important...aside from the BIGGEST news." Ben admitted

"It was the next spot on my list, next place I had to check out for an impotent mission." Krystal said as she started to explain

* * *

*Time skip*

"Holy crap." Ben held his head in his hand. "There's an evil me running around trying to kill everyone. I-I don't believe it."

"No, the son of an evil you." Krystal corrected

"Jeez." Ben groaned, having missed that.

"What's the plan, Krystal?" Gwen asked

"... There is a plan?" she blinked

"Gwen always has a plan." Ben answered

"What usually happens?" Gwen asked

"He usually appears and we wing it." Krystal responded "It almost seems random when he appears, like there is no rhyme or reason."

"Good to know, though it's not how I like to do things." Gwen answered. She crossed her arms just under her breasts, frowning as she thought about just how this entire situation went against her likes

"What do YOU feel like we should do?" Krystal asked

"Considering that this 'Evil Ben' appears at random, I say we try and surprise HIM." Gwen answered

 _"How?"_ Ship asked, confused

"When a portal opens, and he shows his face. We pin him down." Gwen answered "We get answers."

"Smart plan." Krystal answered but they didn't have long to plan, they heard a loud unearthly 'RIP!' coming from in front of them.

"What?!" the watchless Ben gasped

"Get to safety. NOW!" Krystal called out. "Gwen!"

"One step ahead." Said person responded, having turned into Wildvine and intently grabbed hold of Evil Ben as he emerged from the portal

"GAH!" He screamed, wrapped up by the vines. "What the hell?!" he yelled in shock

"Gotcha!" Krystal commented, transforming into her Petrosapien form. 'Good old Emerald.' she thought, cracking her knuckles

"How did you guess?" Evil Ben snarled

"Guess what?" Wildvine teased

"Where I'd be." Evil Ben snarled, trying to grab his scythe

"Dude. You open a glowing portal and walk through it. Not our fault you opened it up right in front of us." Ben mocked

"Well, good to KNOW!" Evil Ben responded and ripped out of Gwen's vines and got a pink dust shot in his face, falling asleep suddenly

"Huh?" Krystal asked as she was a little confused "Rose can do that?"

"'Rose'? Is that what you call this form?" Gwen asked. "But, yes. This form CAN do that."

"We found that out by accident." Ben blushed

"How?" Krystal asked with the two just blushing brighter "Oh. No explanations needed." Krystal responded as she realised what happened "Let's get this bastard to the Plumbers." Krystal answered

* * *

*time skip *

Evil Ben was now locked up in a Plumber holding facility; Krystal, and this world's Ben and Gwen were together and relaxing in the plumber's base "We need to question him." Krystal stated, finally feeling a bit proud about herself

"Yes, you can." Gwen nodded.

Krystal nodded, closing her eyes and sighed _'Are you ready, Krystal?'_ Ship asked

'Not really. I'm nervous.' She responded 'But... I can do this.'

 _'I KNOW you can. And if he tries anything funny, I'll be there with an alien ready.'_ Ship reassured her _'Or a sword of literal fire.'_

"I know you will." Krystal smiled and got up. She walked out, going through the old school Plumber base 'Reminds me of when we were growing up.' Krystal thought as she walked through the base. She smiled, remembering when she use to work alongside her first Plumber team 'I wonder if Magister Patelliday is working here?' She thought as she arrived at the cell Evil Ben was being kept in

"You got me. Well done." Evil Ben grumbled, looking down at the floor.

Krystal managed to get a full uninterrupted look at her 'brother'. Taking in all of his appearance. This was the first chance to REALLY look at him

He had dark brown, almost black hair; green eyes much like the Tennyson green eyes most of her brothers and sisters had. Light tanned skin, almost olive skin-tone, wearing a black tattered cloak with green lining. Under the cloak he wore a black shirt which had a stylish band picture on it, black rock star pants and some stylish shoes

"Big on black; are you?" Krystal asked

"It's slimming and hides stains." Evil Ben shrugged casually

"This is the first time we've been able to actually TALK. Now, tell me... What's your name?" Krystal asked

"My name?" He asked with a tired smile.

"Yeah. Seriously this is the fourth time we've met and I still don't know your name." Krystal nodded, the boy's eyes widening a bit like HE had just realised that as well. He chuckled for a second, a rather charming smile spreading on his face

"My name's 'Wes'. Named after my grandfather." The Evil Ben responded, giving his real name.

"Wes? Huh, okay. I was assuming a more weird name." Krystal admitted as she walked into the cell

"Well, it's not." Wes answered. "Don't I frighten you, sis?" He asked as she got closer.

"No." she shook her head "You never did."

"Really? Doesn't that Matrix on your next light up when you're stressed?" He asked coyly.

"That's from the scythe of yours, my survival instincts." she frowned "It reacts against my will. Speaking of, where did you get that? The last I heard the scythe of the version of my father dubbed 'Reaper Ben' was on an alternate world, his body taken over by Eon with the 'Time Ben' trapped in some illusion state sent silently flouting through the depths of the multiversal space*."

 _*Authors Note: for more information about this, read YugiohFan163's story "List of One-Shots Part 3", a two part story in chapters 78 and 890_  
 _\- a note from your ever awesome writer, GreyKing46. Like those awesome Marvel comics. RIP Stan Lee_

"It came from my father. My mother found it." Wes answered

"How?" Krystal asked

"The body of 'Reaper Ben', as you called him, crashed into our world." he stated

"It crashed into your world?" Krystal asked

"Exactly." he nodded "We thought he was dead. So we buried him. She turned his scythe into something I could use, combining it with Excalibur into my own weapon."

 _"Well Eon is going to die permanently, suffocating in that grave."_ Ship commented casually

"True that...Wait, 'Excalibur'? The mythical sword?" Krystal responded

"Yeah. My mother found it years ago at a dig in London." he nodded

"... That explains your slight British accent." she blinked, only having noticed the small accent now she was actually talking to him

"I was raised there briefly." He answered "Before I started my mission. First job? Gathering followers."

"Your followers consisting of those 'controlled mothers' from alternate universes?" Krystal asked

"That was just a coincidence." he shrugged "I just picked some tough bad guys of our father from worlds I could control. Like Rojo, she dominated her world. I gave her an upgrade and promised her an entire galaxy if she helped my mission. Frightwig? From No Watch Ben's world. She was nearly killed in a heist went wrong before the Earth Government started experimenting on her. "

"You're sick." She frowned, glaring at him.

"How? I saved them." he frowned

"And how does this tie into you killing all of us?" Krystal asked

"Simple. My father was the true Ben Tennyson. My position, my life, being stolen by another in my world. And another. And another. And a dozen more. A hundred more. A million more. So many brothers and sisters who got their fathers. Trillions of Tennyson children, all believing they are unique and amazing and the child of the one and only Ben Tennyson. When they are just children of copies. Fake heirs born from a fake king." he frowned "I am not some idiotic monster trying to kill all of them of course, no. I am getting revenge for my father and myself. Those Ben's took my father from me? Now I will take their children from those Ben's. You being my first target. I was going to leave your younger ones alone. And I was only going to kidnap you at first. After all, your father has taken the place as 'Ben Prime' when mine died. You would be by my side, sister. I'd show you why these horrific acts needed to be done. And you would join me in the quest for true justice. But you keep getting in my way. And I won't even attempt some cliche 'join me', you would just say no... Without brainwashing. But that would not get me what I want."

 _"... You sure do talk a lot."_ Ship blinked

"I was on the debate team." he nodded

"Okay. So let me see if I get this straight." Krystal frowned "You're getting revenge for your murderous father by going to other universes and kidnapping the eldest children of the other Ben's in a twisted sense of justice?"

"No!" Wes snapped "I only wanted to kidnap you. Our fathers, their universes, fought to be who would be the Prime universe. My father was the REAL Ben Tennyson. You are close enough I DO consider you a sister, even if I call the other children of Ben Tennyson siblings. I wanted you to be at my side while we sought revenge against those other worlds, the children of fake Ben's. To get justice for my father against those lies by taking their children from then like how my father was taken from me!"

Krystal was silent, this was just sad. He wasn't a mega-maniacal being looking for omniversal conquest...it was just a sad boy crying for his father.  
He was a lost child taking his anger out on the world

 _'Krystal. He can't stay here. And we can't let him go._ ' Ship spoke in Krystal's mind.

"I know." she sighed

"Well sis. Its been lovely chatting with you but I must dash." he smirked with a charming smirk before he gave a loud whistle

"What're you-?" Krystal asked

 _"KRYSTAL DUCK!"_ Ship shouted

 **BOOM!**

The wall of the cave suddenly caved in, a massive explosion rocking the room. Krystal was flung to the floor with Ship protecting her, but it was still dangerous. They crashed to the floor, in pain, as they saw the figure enter the cell

"You took your time." Wes spoke, as he dusted himself off. Emerging from the explosion was a cyborg woman with black hair, looking more robotic than human. Wearing dark blue overalls with a glowing red eye.

"Aunt... Turbine?" Krystal mumbled

"Hope you don't die, Sister." Wes commented as he knelt down next to her, kissing her forehead as if he cared "As I said, I wanted you to do this by my side. It's clear that's not the case so just... Go home. I'd hate to kill you to, but if you get in my way then I won't hesitate."

Krystal grunted as she tried to get back up, only to lose Wes and Cyborg-Turbine. They had left and she heard more explosions, the two going to retrieve his scythe. Krystal and Ship pushed the rubble off them, freeing themselves to get after Wes. Krystal flinched, her right leg cut up "HSS!" She hissed as her leg was bleeding.

 _"Krystal! Oh god, hang on, I'll get that patched up."_ Ship followed up

"It's not that bad." Krystal assured

 _"You're BLEEDING!"_ Ship responded

"I've had worse." Krystal answered, getting up. "We need to get to Ben and Gwen... It is so weird calling them that."

 _"I'm sure you'll get used to it."_ Ship answered, molding over Krystal's legs and transformed them to Speed-Queen's legs. She acted as a cast around Krystal's leg, supporting her

"Let's go!" Krystal responded, running off to find Gwen and Ben

* * *

*elsewhere*

Gwen and Ben were running away from Wes, not having known his name yet, but worried that they'll be killed. Ben was shooting magic blasts behind him, trying to throw Wes off them

"You know magic?" Wes called out.

"Yeah, had to do something to back up Gwen." Ben responded as he threw more spells "Gwen?" Ben asked as his spells were being cut away.

"I'm choosing." Gwen answered "I don't know what to use!"

"Use whatever you want. It won't make much difference." Wes answered

 **PEW!**  
 **PEW!**

Turbine's cyborg arm was shooting at the duo like an uncontrollable machine gun

"GAH!" Ben raised a shield to block the bullets.

"This one!" Gwen spoke, transforming into a more feminine Diamond-Head wearing a cyan and blue bodysuit

"You still wear that?" Ben asked

"It's the default." Gwen responded, creating a barrier of green diamond to block Wes and Turbine off

"You weren't wearing that last..." Ben started

"Not the time!" she snapped with a small blush

"Damn, can you break through?" Wes asked Turbine. Cyborg-Turbine shook her head as she looked at it. "Seriously? Can't you power it up?" he frowned

"That will overload my cannon and render it useless for ten minutes." She responded

"Then use your other weapons." Wes glared

"Understood." She frowned and activated her cannon. She powered up the weapon, her eye glowing brighter

"HEY, WES!" Krystal shouted as she sped at the duo to get them

"Huh?" the villain blinked and in a blur, Krystal kicked up Turbine's arm before she fired and punched Wes in the face. Turbine's arm breaking while Wes was sent crashing to the ground hard

Krystal panted as she felt her legs throbbing. "You. Won't. Hurt them."

"Really sister?" Wes laughed

"Yes." She responded, her knee being bound by Ship's covering.

Wes sighed, standing tall "Very well." He frowned, readying his scythe "I gave you the chance."

Krystal glared at him and transformed into an alien, ready to protect herself. When the light died down... She was a Sotoraggian Krystal was now in a dark blue armour that covered her entire body, with silver additions, her face marked with light blue visor slots, a black metal jetpack and her Omnitrix on her belt "... Wow! When did we get this one?!" she gasped

 _"Just now."_ Ship said _"Something about you proving a force of will? I am still working out everything about the Omegatrix, heck I hadn't learnt everything about your OMNITRIX before you got this. They are real complicated."_

"A Sotoraggian form?" Wes asked in shock and amazement.

"Sorry, Ship. But let's stop Wes." Krystal answered

"Incredible." Wes smiled slightly "I have never seen a Tennyson child with a Sotoraggian form! There is a reason you are my true sister!"

"Obviously you don't know Ren." Krystal answered, readying a pair of wrist-mounted laser-guns and shot at him.

"There is a difference between being born one and having it." he smirked and charged in, his scythe slashing through her blasts. Krystal leapt up and dodged the slashes at her, ducking and firing at Wes. She also pulled out a laser baton, holding it tightly "Do you think that will stop my scythe?" He asked and slashed down.

"Maybe." she smirked, countering her blows

"Huh?" Wes gasped as his weapon was blocked

Coming out of the rubble was Cyborg-Turbine, glaring and readying a blast at Krystal...or who she THOUGHT was Krystal. Only to have a diamond shot into her barrel "Boom." Gwen smirked

"You." Turbine frowned and ripped out the diamond out of her barrel only her gun was gone, barley hanging together "Damn, have to repair and regroup." She frowned "Boss. Need to leave." she called

"Fine. Until next time, sister." Wes answered, carving open a portal.

"I don't think so!" Krystal frowned, opening fire with her wrist mounted gun. The two grunted and defended, but they were getting blasted by laser fire and fell into the portal "Damn it." Krystal frowned as she ceased fire. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah." Ben nodded

"We're fine." Gwen added as Krystal transformed back

She smiled gently before her leg started to flare up. "Ah!" she hissed, falling down

"Krystal!" Ben and Gwen went over.

"Your leg!" Gwen panicked

"Hang on." Ben reassured her as he prepared a spell "I can heal you right up."

"Thank you." Krystal panted gently, as Ben began the spell to sew up the wound. She looked at the portal that Wes had gone through and frowned 'This isn't going as I'd hope... but at least I know a bit more than last time.'


	50. Another World, Mad Part 1!

**jasongd** : Thanks, I needed that break

 **Howlstone16** : Thanks a lot dude, we plan on keeping this up!

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yes, yes he is.

 **61394** : Just one of their kids but yeah.

 **thewittywhy** : Yeah. Plus Krystal always wanted to be a hero like her father but has far less experienced than her father had been.  
And that shadow IS a really important aspect of the story so glad you enjoy it.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **thewittywhy** : Wait and see, you might like it.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : *blinks in silence and then turns to Grey* Grey? Did we make a 'Raimi Harry Osborn'? *Back to you* I think subconsciously we did it.

 **Howlstone16** : Thanks very much.

 **IMBADATNAMES** : Makes sense...But I'd doubt we'd use the Contemelia. And I think James would just use his own name and not an alias because he has named aliens

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, we are BACK!

And right back to a MASSIVE three part saga within this arc! A special for us coming back!

So HERE WE GO!

Also... kinda upset with how few reviews this has gotten after a whole MONTH off so... yeah. *huffs*

ALSO I updated V-Tamer last night if any of you are interested in that story

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 46: Another World, Mad Part 1!  
**

* * *

Krystal was resting up at Gwen's home, having been given some board for the evening. She lay there, in her underwear, looking up at the ceiling 'What a day.' She thought heavily as she was left with her thoughts. It was all just... It was so much

 _"Krystal, are you okay?"_ Ship asked gently, sliding over to her

"No." And that was all she had to say. Ship frowned, turning to her humanoid form and sat next to her, holding her hand "How can I just... Fight Wes? Its not his fault. He isn't some mindless monster like we thought."

 _"I-I know. And the way he thinks..."_ Ship agreed.

"He needs help." Krystal finished the thought

 _"Can you REALLY help him?"_ Ship asked

"I don't know." Krystal sighed softly "But... He is family."

 _"Do you really think that?"_ Ship asked. _"I mean, you may SHARE parentage, but do you KNOW him?"_ and Krystal just got up, walking away _'Krystal.'_ Ship thought sadly as she saw her walk off.

Krystal walked outside, sighing 'She just doesn't understand.' she thought. Downstairs, Krystal saw Gwen

"Hey; what're you doing up?" Gwen asked

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Krystal asked

"Worried. Because of Ben and I. This 'Wes' person. Our...You know." Gwen admitted

"Don't worry. Wes won't attack you again." Krystal smiled softly

"You sure?" Gwen asked

"Certain of it." Krystal nodded

"He seems to age a few months between each time I see him. And he could have attacked the other worlds I've been to already, he would have mockingly commented on it. But he hasn't. So he hasn't. You should be safe." Krystal theorized

"That's one worry I can be rid of then." Gwen admitted. Krystal nodded, sitting next to her and nuzzling close "...Do you do this to your own Gwen?" Gwen asked

"With my mum? Yeah. It comfortable for both of us and helps us think." Krystal nodded "Some mother daughter time."

"Hmm." Gwen nodded gently, sighing gently. "You've got a nice name."

"Thanks. My dad named me." she assured

"Sounded like a Ben name. I guess I named Kitty then?" Gwen grinned softly

"Yep, you did." Krystal chuckled. Gwen, without even thinking, began to run her fingers through Krystal's hair. Krystal blinked in a nostalgic shock, feeling her 'mother's' hand tussle her hair. She closed her eyes, a form of relaxation she had not felt for years shooting through her 'Mama?' She thought nostalgically as she drifted to sleep, Gwen not far behind

'Good girl.' Gwen thought to herself

* * *

*time skip *

"Are you sure you have to go?" Gwen's father asked

"Yeah, I have to." Krystal nodded, holding her bag over her shoulder. She smiled at her grandfather, hugging him. She didn't see them enough

"Take care of yourself." Gwen's mother followed, giving her a hug.

"I will Gramgram." Krystal whispered. Gwen's mother smiled and hugged a bit tighter before letting go, allowing Krystal to go to Max

"You have those supplies we gave you?" Max asked kindly as she went over to him.

"Yes, great-grandpa Max." Krystal chuckled and nodded "Thanks for those."

"Of course." And he hugged her, just to say goodbye.

Krystal hugged tight before she went to Gwen "Gwen-" Krystal spoke before being hugged by her.

"Thank you." Gwen whispered, hugging tight.

"You'll be great." Krystal whispered. Krystal pulled back and went over to Ben. "Look after them."

"I will." He whispered

Krystal backed off, looking at her bracelet "Ready to go, Ship?" Krystal asked as she set the next destination.

 _"Always, Krystal."_ Ship responded as a portal opened up _"Hopefully we don't fall this time."_ she quipped

"Get ready with the parachute." Krystal followed up. The two laughed, enjoying the sights. The two entered and headed to the next world, being ready for the drop that was to come... They emerged onto the ground, for once not falling, in what looked like a forest "...Huh, okay. That's a first." Krystal commented. "Ship, where are we?"

 _"Let me look."_ she said, looking at Krystal's bracelet. Krystal nodded and let Ship check _"... Apparnelty this is the world of 'Mad' Ben."_

"...Dad said. That he brought an 'Atmosphere' or an 'Eco-Fixing' rocket to save the planet." Krystal answered, recalling the info from when he went to different worlds.

 _"Good to see it all fixed."_ Ship nodded

"Let's go take a look around." Krystal responded, walking through the lush forest, the young trees growing and bearing fruits.  
It was beautiful  
"Wow, it's kinda like a fairy tale forest." Krystal commented

 _"Yeah."_ Ship nodded

"Guess something good DID come out of this place." Krystal whispered, seeing a run-down car covered by wildlife "Hello?" she called

 **Rustle. Rustle.**

"Hello?" She asked again, going to the car...And flew out a bird that was nesting in the car "Whoa!" She ducked down in shock.

 _"That was something."_ Ship commented

"Yeah. Maybe Mad Ben is through here. After all, I think they might be safe now." Krystal commented as she walked past the car and through the forest. Krystal nodded and pushed through the bracken of the forest, seeing a large town made from wood and stone, it was like a primitive location but filled with people. "Wow." she blinked

 _"It's... tranquil."_ Ship gasped _"Fields and animals, people thriving."_

"Yeah. Come on, let's go find Uncle Mad." Krystal answered, going through as she arrived at a wooden fence with barricades protecting it.

 _"Ha, good name."_ Ship laughed

"Thanks, just came up with it." Krystal answered. "Hey! Anyone in?" She called up to the village.

 **RUSTLE RUSTLE!**

 **BANG!**

"GAH!" Krystal ducked down. "Who shot at me?" She peaked out from through the leaves, seeing several women clad in jungle garb with make shift guns. Krystal blinked in shock and raised her hands in defense "Ship. Did we walk on the set for 'Tarzan and the Amazons'?" She whispered to her watch with her lover shrugging

"Who are you? Why're you at our village?" The leader of the women asked. The woman being a red head with toned muscles

'Wait a minute.' Krystal thought to herself. "A-Are you Rojo?" She asked

"Yes. And you are?" she frowned

"I'm Krystal! Daughter of Ben Prime! He visited here a few years ago." Krystal answered, introducing herself.

"Prime?" The women asked together as they all heard that "Come out!"

"Okay, okay. Just don't shoot." Krystal answered. She stood tall, arms high. As Krystal emerged, she saw the full view of the women. AND seeing the Rojo from this dimension and how she's survived. She blinked, looking at the woman properly now that she had a chance. They seemed to be wearing a mismatch of normal clothes like tube-tops and grass skirts, flat sandals of flax and wood. However they did have random piercings, weird coloured or styled hair and at least one arrival of 'normal' clothing 'Huh, looks like a 'post-post-apocalyptic' attire.' Krystal thought as the women lead her through the village at weapon point. The village was made from part: stick, leaves and stone; having crude but sturdy looking housing with flat stone paths and then she heard kids laughing "Wait, kids?" She asked in shock, seeing groups of kids wearing flax-made clothing and even some shirts that were scavenged from the deserted ruins. It was roughly thirty kids, all around 3 to 8 years old with a few teenagers here and there

"Yes, kids. Is that so strange?" Rojo asked "No, just shocked."

"Mama!" The kids called out to their respective parents. Three of them reaching out for Rojo, two younger ones and one teenager

"Hey, kids!" Rojo knelt down and hugged them.

'Three kids?' Krystal thought.

"Who's she?" The kids asked, pointing to Krystal

"I'm your big sister, Krystal." she smiled

"Huh?" The kids asked in shock.

"Go find your father. I'll be there soon." Rojo spoke, before getting up

"Okay." the three said weirdly. The three headed back inside to one of the houses and left the group while running a bit

"So um...Where're we going?" Krystal asked as the kids left

"Move, Krystal." One of the women ordered, ushering Krystal forwards "If that is your real name."

"It is." Krystal answered as she was following the women's orders. She kept her mouth closed, following them through the village

Through the village were both parents and children, houses that stood strong with trees to support them. It was quiet, no cars, but the sounds of nature and family "Here." Rojo instructed and lead Krystal answered. Krystal nodded, going inside

"You're back. I didn't think you-Who's this?" Krystal recognized the voice, albeit with an Australian accent. Emerging form the tent was a... Very different version of her father. He had longer hair, seeming to be in a Mohawk style, orange eyes, wearing a blue sleeveless and torn jacket over an orange vest, tanned skin, khaki shorts and black shoes.

"This is 'Krystal'. She says that she's 'Prime's Daughter'." Rojo answered

"Hi Uncle Mad." she waved

'Uncle?' Mad thought. "Wait, Prime's daughter? What're you doing here? Rojo, she's family." He looked at Krystal and then his lover/wife with Krystal still looking around in wonder and confusion

It looked like parts of a car were stripped out of it in order to furnish the house. Two parent seats were front car seats, the settee was made from the back-seat, there were plants in the windowsill, some toys were fashioned from sticks, fur and grass on the floor and even a door made from curtains.

"Nice place." Krystal commented

"We try. So. What's going on? I doubt it's a social visit." Mad Ben asked

"Your children are in danger." Krystal sighed

"What? Who FROM?" Mad Ben shouted and so began the now very familiar explication. After about five or ten minutes later, Krystal had fully explained what had happened and what was going on. She wondered how many more times she'd need to explain this "So that's it. He's gonna come after our kids unless you stop him." Mad Ben commented, his chin resting in his cupped hand.

"That's right." Krystal nodded "Well... I'd say so, at least."

"Rojo. Can you-?" Mad asked his lover

"I've already got a plan, love. Don't worry." Rojo answered.

"Good." He sighed and nodded

"So...Three kids?" Krystal asked, trying to break the tension.

"Ben is very fertile." Rojo nodded. Mad chuckled gently at that, feeling proud of that compliment.

"What're their names?" Krystal asked, trying to be kind since she was a guest and the three where adorable

"The son's name is Max. My youngest daughter's name is Holly and my oldest daughter's name is Sawyer." Mad explained

"Another Max." Krystal laughed good naturedly

"He insisted." Rojo answered.

"What can we do to fortify the place? After the terraform, we've only used weapons for hunting." Mad asked "Heck we had very little tech after the world ended, the best we got is our guns."

"Until we made spears and such from stone and whatever we scrapped the cars from." Rojo answered

"Makes sense." Krystal answered

"Like modern day cavemen." he teased

"Unga-Bunga!" Max called out, running through the living room.

 _"Huh?"_ Ship blinked

"Max!" Rojo frowned and picked up her young son. He had dark brown hair, red eyes, little chubby cheeks wearing a flax shirt and jean shorts made from scraps.

"Hi papa." he smiled

"Heya, boy." Mad answered, having being passed his son, resting him on his knee "You been behavin'?"

"Hm." Max nodded, holding a toy in his hand. A make-shift teddy bear with small bead eyes.

Krystal smiled softly, remembering 'Max Zarro'

"Is 'Max' a common name in the multiverse?" Mad asked as he hugged his son.

"Kinda." Krystal answered "Zarro's son is called that to. And he also has a little teddie bear."

"Guess some things don't change in the multiverse." Mad laughed gently.

"Dad, is that strange woman still here?" A girl's voice asked from a different room.

"She's not strange Holly." Max assured

"Looks kinda strange to me." An older voice girl's voice added, walking out looking after her sister. it was Saywer...and she looked like a near identical copy of her mother. Red hair, red eyes, wearing black clothes made from scraps of cloth and flax.

"That's not a nice thing to call your big sister." Krystal huffed as Holly walked in

"'Big Sister'?" Holly asked, she looked a little like her father; brown hair, orange eyes wearing a flax made dress and sandals.

"Yeah. I'm from another universe, I'm the daughter of my worlds Ben." she smiled

"...Pull the other one." Sawyer answered

"Sawyer, don't be rude." Rojo glared

"I'm telling the truth." Krystal laughed, good naturedly

"...She looks like daddy." Max pointed to Krystal.

"Yeah I do." she said with a smile of pride, giving a V for victory

"Sawyer, I want you to take your brother and sister to the 'Safe Place'; okay?" Rojo spoke

"Including her?" she asked, almost sounding bitterly

"No. Not me. I've got to stop someone from hurting you." Krystal answered. "There's someone VERY dangerous coming and I don't want you three getting caught in the crossfire."

"Whatever." Sawyer rolled her eyes

"She's got both of our wills, Krystal." Mad commented.

"And her father's mouth." Rojo snickered

"Do not!" Mad and Sawyer responded

"See?" Rojo answered, making Krystal chuckle

"Yeah." the blue haired heroine smiled

"But seriously, go to the Safe Place and stay there." Rojo instructed "All of you. Now."

"Yes, Mum." The kids answered.

'Wow, women wear the pants in the family.' Krystal thought to herself. as she thought about EVERY Tennyson relationship 'Huh...Guess that's true in every universe too.' She thought. She laughed suddenly, grinning widely

"What's with her?" Mad asked

Rojo just shrugged

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal was outside in the town, ready and waiting for Wes and whoever he had with him this time... And had been out there for nearly two hours now, the sun setting "Zzz..." Krystal was nodding off, she had been up for hours and needed sleep. She leaned against a tree, snoring softly... And had water poured over her by three giggling figures "GAH! I'M AWAKE!" She jerked up in shock and soaking wet...And not in the way she would like. She saw the Mad Siblings laughing their heads off at her, running away "YOU LITTLE-!" Krystal called out, still dripping with water. "...Blessed kids." She sighed with a smile, being reminded of her own siblings "Get back here!" she called and chased after them playfully. The kids ran away from their 'big sister' with smiles, knowing that this would be their fun for a few days. Well, besides Sawyer. She was doing this because she was pissed at Krystal

'Got you.' Sawyer thought as she and her siblings ran

Krystal chased after them, grinning "I'm gonna get ya!" She called out

"No, you ain't!" Holly responded

"Yeah I am!"

"Oof!" Max tripped and fell onto the ground due to his sandals breaking

"Max, you okay?" Krystal asked

"Ow..." He mumbled, having scraped his knee. Krystal frowned and opened her bag, pulling out a few bandages

"Huh?" The two older sisters asked as they saw Krystal treat Max's scrape.

"O-Ow." Max winced as the antiseptic was applied.

"It's okay." Krystal soothed, putting the bandage around his knee carefully

"Th-thank you." He whispered and hugged his teddy

"Such a brave boy." she praised

"I am?" Max smiled as she said that, looking up at his 'big sister'.

"Yeah, real brave." Krystal praised

"Thank you." Max responded kindly, covering his face with his teddy bear which was hiding his excited and joy filled smile

"Sawyer, look." Holly whispered, pointing behind them.

"Yeah yeah, I see." she rolled her eyes

"Are you gonna be like this all day?" Holly asked

 **FLASH!**

"GAH!" The two covered their eyes in shock and fright as the light died down.

Wes laughed, sitting atop tree and having thrown down a flash bang "Look at them. All confused over a little flash bang." Wes smiled at them "Like herding cattle."

"What was that?" Max asked in shock

"Wes!" Krystal glared as she tried to rub the spots out of her eyes

"Hello sister." he grinned "I thought we'd play a game."

"What 'game'? What're you planning?" Krystal asked, rubbing her eyes

Wes smirked down at her and winked '"Wouldn't you like to know, my precious big sister?" he teased/mocked as if he was buying time for something

'Is he mocking me?' Krystal thought as she rubbed her eyes. "Ship, can you see anything?"

 _"No."_ she shook her head, the adults of the village running towards them

"And there's my que." Wes laughed as he stood up and stretched

"Mum? Dad?" Holly and Max called out, confused who were coming towards them before they realized they must have seen the flash bangs and came to see what was going on

"What's happened? What's going on?" The parents called out, armed to the teeth with the other adults of the village there as well, ready to defend their home

"Hello there, I am Wes Tennyson." the teen said politely as he jumped down to ground level

"'Tennyson'?" The mob gasped as they heard the name and glared at him, while partially glaring at Mad Ben.

"The son of the TRUE Ben Tennyson. And I must say, it is an honour to meet one who fought at his side." Wes continued

Mad Ben frowned, so this was Reaper's kid? He's more well spoken then he imagined "No, I hope you will work with me as well, all of you." Wes smirked as he clicked his figures "Oh Doctor ~" he sang

Suddenly a series of blow darts flew through the air and stabbed into the necks or arms of the adults. The parents reached for the affected areas and winced in pain for a brief second. "What did you do?" Mad Ben glared, before feeling a sharp pain course through his and the other people's bodies

They all yelled in pain, falling to their hands and knees as a large figure emerged from the trees. It was a large albino gorilla with cybernetic enhancements. It towered above people, looking to be at least ten or twelve feet high, several hundred pounds near one thousand pounds in weight. But where a gorilla head would be, was a purple tinted dome-shaped jar, housing a pale green-skinned human male's head. Black rimmed goggles with solid red visor lenses, a crooked nose, white mutton-chops and an exposed brain, which itself, was encased in its own protective jar.

"Who... Is that thing?" Krystal flinched in disgust

"Doctor Animo, at your service." he said arrogantly

"Animo?... Didn't he die of cancer a few years ago?" Krystal blinked

"In YOUR world, it's possible. But in MY world, I survived by grafting my head onto one of Nature's strongest beasts to match my intellect!" Animo responded "And my latest invention, has earned me victory!"

"Us." Wes frowned

"Right. Us. Of course." Animo coughed

"WHAT 'invention'?" Mad Ben asked, before he heard the adults groaning and their clothes tearing. The people began to scream, as their bodies tear and transform. Fingers began to fuse together, feathers and fur sprout from bare skin, noses began to protrude inwards or outwards, turning to either beak-like mouths or reptile noses. The torsos of people were bending and warping, lengthening like a snake's or hardening like a shell, or become rubbery like molluscs. Weapons fell to the floor as some people lost entire limbs from being internalized, snake-like or like molluscs. Tails sprouted from the hips of people or were created by the fusing of their legs. Fangs, claws, talons, wings, scales, tusks, fur. All the adults were transformed into large transformed animals.

"An army of beasts, perfect for the jungle!" Animo laughed. Mad Ben was snarling at Animo, having turned into a large panther with deep black fur and glaring orange eyes only to freeze, his eyes glazing over. As did the others, who's eyes had an almost mindless look to them "Excellent. Complete control." Animo smiled seeing the controlled now animal humans. He laughed, confident and arrogant as he pointed at the humans "Now, my pack! It is time to hunt! The target? All humans!"

"Wait, what?" Wes blinked

The animals snarled and turned on the children and even towards Wes.


	51. Another World, Mad Part 2!

**Howlstone16** : Thanks. Yeah, the break was nice.

 **thewittywhy** : This chapter answers that.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Animo doesn't know the meaning of 'low'; just 'new levels to explore'.

 **61394** : Yeah, but they'd probably be abominations.

 **Jss2141** : Yep, Animo's a psycho.

 **Howlstone16** : Grey has, and we're working on some big projects.

 **IMBADATNAMES** : Okay, those are GOOD. But we haven't gotten around to using those sorts of aliens yet.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Booyah!

I'm back, once again!

I hope you all like this chapter, the Mad World arc is one of the mini-arc's that Ghost and I had SO MUCH fun writting

I hope you all like it

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 47: Another World, Mad Part 2!  
**

* * *

"Animo, you TRAITOR!" Wes snapped

"You thought I would willing work with a Tennyson?!" Animo laughed

Mad Panther Ben leapt out at Wes, tooth and fang bared at him.

"No you don't!" Krystal called, in the form of Rose, and wrapped around her beastial uncle, holding him back. Wes blinked in shock, seeing Krystal PROTECT him. Mad Panther Ben snarled and thrashed about, trying to get free from her grasp "Ship, we need to get out of here!" Krystal called

 _"I know, I know. But what about, Mad?"_ Ship responded

"Nothing we can do for now." she hissed

 _"I...Fine."_ Ship answered

Krystal threw the animal away, Ship using several aliens in rapid succession to form a smokescreen. Animo and his transformed humans covered their eyes, not being able to see through the smoke. As it dispersed, both Krystal AND Wes had disappeared along with the kids

"Damn it. Damn it! Find them! Find them, ALL!" Animo commanded

* * *

*elsewhere*

Krystal was now deep in the forest, having used her aliens to gain some distance between herself and Animo. She set Wes and the kids down, reverting to her human form "You. You saved me." Wes panted in shock. He smiled, laughing softly "Oh sister, thank you. I knew you felt the bond."

"I saved everyone. Not just you." Krystal answered, kneeling down to Max, Holly and Sawyer "All my siblings. Are you three okay?" She asked

"We're fine." Sawyer responded, huffing gently.

"What happened to mummy and daddy?" Max sniffed, hugging his bear

"Transformed into controlled animals. That's what." Wes answered "Animo's experiment. Never thought the bastard would betray me."

"Yeah, never take stock with Animo. The guy's always had a grudge against us." Krystal responded

"Moron. If you didn't figure that out-" Sawyer scoffed at them

"Why'd you do that?" Holly asked, turning to her sister.

"Huh?" Krystal blinked

"Why're you so mean, Sawyer? You've been acting like...Well, a bitch." Holly answered

 **Silence**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wes laughed madly

"What's with the laughter?" Krystal asked in worry

"I like this little one." he said as he calmed down "I might let her live when this is over."

"Wait, wha~?" Sawyer asked on confusion.

"This is the killer I told you about." Krystal pointed out

"H-HE'S the killer?!" The trio asked and backed up

"What gave it away?" he asked, waving his scythe. Krystal got between Wes and the three kids, protecting them in the process "I'm not going to kill them now." Wes frowned "Animo has my way out of this universe. They need my help to take him down, return their friends and family to normal. And I can't beat Animo alone."

"...So you need ME too." Krystal added

"Of course." He nodded, holding his hand out

Krystal looked at it and then him. She took it and shook once. She immediately pulled him towards her. "You harm ONE hair on their heads, I WILL break you." She whispered

"Of course, sister." he smiled, hugging her

Krystal grumbled to herself, but didn't let any sound leave her throat. "So. What's the plan?" She backed up.

"We need to wait until night." Wes shrugged

"Fine." Krystal answered. "We better make some shelter and gather food."

"Who put YOU in charge?" Sawyer asked

"I'm the oldest." she stated simply

"Yeah, but-" Sawyer spoke up

"S-Shut UP, Sawyer! Why're you so mean?" Max shouted making Sawyer frown and walking away "S-Sawyer." Max whimpered, he had never shouted at his sister like that before.

"I'll talk to her." Krystal sighed

"I'll go find some food then." Wes answered, going off.

"What about us?!" Max called

* * *

*With Krystal*

"Sawyer! Sawyer!" Krystal called out as she followed the girl to a stream, where she heard crying 'Sawyer?' She thought and saw her in a fetal position and hugged her legs. She walked forward quietly, sitting next to her

"Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid." She cried, not paying attention.

"What's wrong?" Krystal asked, sitting down next to her

Sawyer jerked up and turned to Krystal's direction "What are you doing here?" she grumbled, whipping her tears away

"I came to look after my sister. What's wrong?" Krystal asked

"You're not my sister." she sniffed

Krystal sighed, sitting back "Why do you hate me?" she asked gently

"Why?" Sawyer asked, almost spitting at her. "Cause. Cause of who you are. You come here, try and make things better and...And I-"

"What? We've never met before today. How can you hate me for who I a..."

"BECAUSE YOU **CAN** LIKE WOMEN!" she screamed only to freeze in horror as she realised what she had said She clasped her hands over her mouth in shock.

Krystal could only blink. This made SO MUCH sense. "Why... Are you NOT allowed to love girls?" Krystal asked

"Cause. Cause of this place. How there's too many girls and...Not enough boys." Sawyer answered "How... There aren't many humans left. Everyone needs to do their duity. I HAVE to get with a man. Have a child. Become a mother. Continue the line. I have no choice."

Krystal remained silent, looking at Sawyer...and then gave her a hug and kissed her

"Hmm?" Sawyer gasped as she felt Krystal's lips on her cheek.  
On her cheek again.  
And then on her lips

"Sawyer. There is no easy answer to this." Krystal said gently "I am sorry that my... My freedom made you hate me. And nothing I can do, can remove that. My only idea that could help you is talk to your tribe, maybe come up with a system where lesbian couples are allowed but must have at least one night with a man to become pregnant. I don't know how to help you, but your feelings are not wrong. And if you want... Just one time to feel as free as I am... to make up for the pain I've caused you... I... I'll be with you, this one time... To show you that happyness, at least once in your life. For hope in the future, they one day you can be free. "

Sawyer looked up at Krystal, whimpering before crying gently, her head resting on Krystal's chest. She cried, snuggling against Krystal's bosom as a source of protection. Krystal smiled gently, stroking her head gently,

"It's okay, it's okay darling. Do you... Want me to do this? Like I offered?" she asked, gently lifting Sawyer's face and brought their lips closer

"I. I..." Sawyer whispered, leaning in for the kiss, nervous and stiff. But she saw something through the trees.

"You what?" Krystal asked, her eyes slowly closing as their lips almost touched

"L-Lizard." Sawyer pointed as she saw a human-sized lizard lap its long tongue crawl through the trees.

"Lizard?" Krystal asked, pulling back and looking behind her

"HISS!" The lizard hissed and leapt at the duo.

"Ship!" Krystal called out.

 _"ON IT!"_ Ship answered, capturing the Lizard creature and slammed it into a tree to knock it out. Krystal stood there, almost dramatically, in front of Sawyer protectively, the daughter of Max Ben looking up in shock and wonder _"A scout."_ Ship spoke somberly.

"I know." Krystal frowned as she turned back to Sawyer, asking "Are you all..."  
... Yeah, she'd been interrupted. By what?

Sawyer had jumped up at her claimed her lips in a rough kiss. Krystal blinked before accepting it, hugging Sawyer in her arms. Her arms on the jungle girls ass, holding it supportevly. Sawyer was roughly and sloppily kissing her, feeling as wild as she wanted with her. Krystal used her tongue, battling with the other girls and feeling a new taste. She knew her lovers would understand, if this somehow turned into something more they wouldn't mind. So she could enjoy, she could give Swayer everything she deserved. Sawyer moaned, feeling the taste of another girl's tongue and lips. Something she wanted for so long. "Ah-Ah~! More. More Krystal."

"Okay Sawyer." she nodded as she began to undress the jungle girl. Sawyer was blushing, having never shown her body to anyone aside from her parents and only during baths "Really cute." Krystal smiled "A girl will be really lucky to have you." she encouraged, gently grasping her nipples and playing with them

Sawyer squeaked gently as she felt her breasts being played with like this. "R-Really? But, but I-"

"Be more confident." she smiled "You are adorable. Cute." she assured, taking a nipple into her mouth and suckling. Sawyer gasped and moaned, biting her lip as Krystal was teasing and teaching her. She didn't know what to do, how to reciprocate. She just stood there. Krystal looked up at her, pulling back gently so she could talk. "You can play with my breasts, you know."

"Oh... Okay." she nodded, clumsily grasping Krystal's breasts through her shirt

"How do they feel?" Krystal asked, getting back to tasting her nipple.

"I... Soft?" she said awkwardly, not knowing what to say

Krystal nodded and smiled, one of her hands sliding down Sawyer's body and down to her pussy. Sawyer jumped a bit, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure "This is what experience can do." Krystal whispered as she got to work, her fingers skillfully sliding against Sawyer's pussy and clit before she had two fingers pumping in and out of the other girls now soaking wet slit at a speed that could only be described as 'finger fucking'. Sawyer's eyes widened as she fell into Krystal's arms and panted, her legs got closer together. Her vagina felt more tingly as Krystal finger fucked her. Her eyes rolled up as she moaned, her juices falling down her thighs like a river "How does it feel, Sawyer?" Krystal whispered into her ear

"S... So good~" she moaned

Krystal hummed gently and pulled back. "Now. I'm gonna show you something only lesbians do." Krystal whispered, stripping off

"What's that?" Sawyer whined, feeling empty. And she had been so close

"How to make love." Krystal answered, having stripped down to her birthday suit and kissed Sawyer. Sawyer moaned and relaxed, once again letting Krystal do as she pleased. She lay Sawyer down on the grass-covered ground, kissing and hugging her as she positioned herself. Her legs slipped between and around the other girls, locking around each others hips. Sawyer's eyes widened as she felt her vagina kiss Krystal's. She shuddered in awe as she felt this new sensation.

She came

Krystal smiled gently, seeing Sawyer climax her first time. Luckily for the girl, she had barley started 'I think I should give her something memorable.' Krystal thought. One hand held Sawyer's breast, lightly massaging it, while the other rubbed her clit and she ground their hips together

"Hmm~!" Sawyer's eyes widened as she bit her lips shut, trying not to let her moans out.

"No, let me hear it." Krystal urged softly

"It. It's. Good. I-I didn't think." Sawyer moaned

"Didn't think what?" Krystal asked, locking the jungle girls lips

"It. Was. This good!" Sawyer responded and climaxed. Krystal moaned softly, the two cumming together "AH~ah!" Sawyer gasped and fell to the floor in exhaustion

Krystal stopped, calming down. She didn't mind if she didn't cum, they wasn't the point "How was it?" Krystal asked kindly, stroking Sawyer's hair away gently

"Better than I imagined... Sister..." she cried in joy

Krystal wiped the tears away with a smile. 'There you go.' She kissed her once more, softly, and smiled

 _'You better get her dressed. AND yourself.'_ Ship thought

"Yeah." Krystal agreed, glad that Sawyer wore what was basically just a leaf bikini. She carefully put Sawyer back in her clothes, keeping her modesty there "I hope you can be happy." Krystal mumbled

"Hmm." Sawyer mumbled as she rested.

* * *

*With Max and Holly*

Max and Holly where following Wes, helping him gather food. He found some wild vegetables and berries, with the two kids gathering firewood "This are poisonous." Holly said

Wes groaned and threw the berries away "That's edible but only when peeled." Max pointed to a root.

"Good to know." he muttered, ripping them out of the ground

Max grunted as he tried to pull some roots out of the ground also and slipped, falling on his backside "OOF!"

"Are you okay, Max?" Holly asked as she helped him up.

"I'm okay." He responded, picking up his toy while sniffing a bit

"Why didn't you pick yourself up?" Wes asked

"We're family." Max answered.

"That didn't answer my question." he replied

"...I. I do at times. But." Max mumbled.

"You're a man, right?" Wes asked

"Um, Yes?" Max nodded, a little hurt at the tone Wes was speaking at.

"Then you need to learn to get back up on your own, even if it hurts, and try again. For your family." Wes replied

"We don't learn until we're seven. I'm about six." Max admitted and was met with a frown

"That's no excuse." Wes responded. "You should learn early as possible."

Max looked at the root in the ground and felt like Wes was right...Even though he WAS trying to kill them from what Krystal told them

"Let's go." Wes added

"Okay." Holly and Max answered, following him.

* * *

*time skip *

The group had gotten back together, huddled around a fire and roasting roots "Reminds me of when I use to go camping." Krystal smiled a bit

"You went 'camping'?" Holly asked.

"Yeah." Krystal nodded

"Mum and Dad call camping 'training." Max answered "So we can look after ourselves."

"They sound smart." Krystal responded

"They are." Max nodded

"...You're quiet, Sawyer." Holly commented, seeing her sister.

"Is that so wrong?" She asked, not sounding harsh

"No. It...It's nice." Holly responded

"So, out battle plan." Wes stated

"Right." Krystal agreed. "I think the kids should stay in the forest, stay out of the way but also make foliage traps around them as protection and an offence."

"Unfortunately, we need their help guiding a through that village." Wes pointed out

"Darn." Krystal thought to herself and bit her thumb. 'Didn't think of that.'

"I know Animo. He'd be bored by now and he would have locked himself away in the seat of power. Or the most defendable spot." Wes commented

 _"But if we can get to Mad and activate the Omnitrix, we'd have a chance."_ Ship commented _"It may be old tech but if we turn it on, it will register that Mad's DNA has been tampered with. As well as the other nearby humans. And it will send a signal which will revert them to normal."_

"Dad's watch can do that?" Holly asked in shock

"I thought it was broken, cause it didn't tell time." Max followed up making the two older children of Ben Tennyson laugh

"No, it's not broken." Wes laughed "The Omnitrix is a device that turns you into an alien. It just LOOKS like a watch."

Krystal smirked and raises the Omegatrix, a hologram showing the time appearing off it  
 **9:35PM**

"...That's cool." Max answered.

"So we have two options." Sawyer interrupted

"Sorry." Max and Holly apologised sheepishly.

"Yeah: Get Animo or save Mad." Krystal agreed "Which plan do we go with?"

"I think if we go for dad first, he can help." Sawyer answered

"But finding one member of a pack, and activating an Omnitrix against the users will? Let alone doing the later in the middle or battle when said user is trying to kill you and you are trying not to hurt him? That's a stupid hard task. As in we have a 30% chance of it working. "

"Then looks like we're going after gorilla-ass." Krystal answered

 _"But what do we do when he's beaten? We don't know if he'd have an antidote."_ Ship pointed out

"...Shoot." Krystal frowned.

"Could we make a distraction?" Holly suggested, pointing to herself and her siblings.

...

"We split up." Krystal frowned

Wes looked at Krystal, shocked that she was suggesting that...But he KNEW that it was a smart move. "Very well. Who's going with who?"

"You take Sawyer and Max. Go after Animo. Sawyer is older, she'd know the village better. And she can protect Max. I'll take Holly. She should be able to find her father and Ship can look after her." Krystal said

"Sounds good." Holly nodded

"Fine." Wes nodded 'This is quite the turn, sister.' He thought to himself, somewhat teaming up with the person he tried to get on his side. Rather ironic in his opinion

"Keep an eye on him." Krystal whispered to Sawyer

"Right."

"We'll be okay." Max and Holly spoke, sitting next to each other. They hugged Krystal and Sawyer, smiling gently

"Kick him in the shins, if he gives you trouble." Sawyer whispered to Holly.

"Will do sis." she smiled proudly

"Let's go." Krystal answered, she and Holly going while Max and Sawyer went with Wes.

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal and Holly were slinking around the forests, trying to stay in the shadows while looking for Mad. Holly stuck close to the older girl, keeping quiet

 **RUSTLE**  
 **RUSTLE**

The motions of the leaves through the night due to the natural wildlife was keeping them on their guard. Not knowing if it was just a bird or an Animo transformed parent. 'Please let the pack of animals be asleep.' Krystal thought, it would make everything so much easier. Out of the brush came a small vole; scurrying around to find food 'Thank goodness.' She thought

 **Grrrr**

"...No." Holly whispered in worry as the two turned around slowly and behind them was a tigress, snarling fangs and it's eyes fixed on the two of them.

"Good kitty." Krystal said cautiously. The tigress leapt at the pair, only for Ship to create Emerald's diamond shield to protect them.

" _Bad cat, bad!"_ Ship snapped

The tigress slashed at the shield, doing no damage to IT but was filing its own claws down "Thank goodness for diamonds." Krystal commented. "Ship, spikes now."

 _"Got it."_ Ship commented, doing as she was told. The shield soon erupted with spikes, shooting outwards as the tigress was pinned down, but unharmed, the spikes turning into clasps to pin it down.

"Why clasps?" Holly asked.

"Cause that tiger is someone's parent." Krystal answered. "Good work, Ship."

 _"Welcome."_ she commented calmly

"We should keep going, that gorilla bodied bad-guy could be this way." Holly spoke

"Nice one." Krystal laughed

"Th-thank you." Holly nodded and left with Krystal, leading the way

* * *

*with the others *

"Through this way." Sawyer spoke as she walked with Max by her side and also Wes behind her making sure he wasn't planning anything.

Wes nodded, holding his scythe tightly "Isn't this a solid wall?" Max whispered to his sister.

"There's a hole in it. Don't worry, it's well covered." Sawyer answered back, whispering just as softly "I use it to sneak in all the time."

"...THAT'S why you're muddy when you go into town!" Max gasped in realisation.

"It's our little secret." she winked

"Are we close?" Wes asked, as he looked around the trio so they weren't attacked

"Nearly there." she nodded

'Good.' Wes thought, gripping his scythe, thinking of all the things he would do to Animo for betraying him. He tried not to look at the two, feeling something in his heart

"Wes, Max. Through here." Sawyer whispered, exposing the hole in the wall as they snuck into a large fancy hut

"Where or what is this?" Wes asked as Max went in first, followed by Sawyer.

"Think of it as a 'town hall'." she explained

"And the best place for Animo to put himself 'Head' at." Wes commented. Max let out a chuckle at that.

"Why're you laughing?" Sawyer asked

"'Head' Cause-cause he's only a head. Isn't he?" Max laughed

"Yeah, good one." Wes grinned

"This way, come on." Sawyer pointed, showing the way. There they saw him, sitting in a large throne 'There's that fat monkey bastard.' Sawyer thought, directing the two at him.

Wes growled as he raised his weapon and brought it down... Into the hands of Animo, the monkey scientist now clearly awake and grinning like a madman


	52. Another World, Mad Part 3!

**A fellow writer** : Thank's for the support.

 **Guest** **chapter 51 . Feb 11** : Sort of the point honestly

 **Howlstone16** : No.  
And yes NEGA Ben, the one with depression, is next... after a very special chapter

 **jasongd** : IF we use NoWatchBen

 **61394** : No, the Omegatrix doesn't... Ben didn't think about adding it

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : COME ONE! COME ALL! IT'S THE SMACK DOWN OF THE CENTURY!

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **61394** : No she doesn't. Unfortunate really

 **Howlstone16** : Eh. Just wait and see.

 **Guest of Feb 11** : that's the point.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here is the finale of the Mad World mini-arc!

Next chapter is REALLY special *grins*

We are nearly done with this arc to. Krystal's Adventures around the multiverse are coming to an end. But before we get there... Everything is going to get much worse

Also heads up. I am really hoping for some new fan art for the Tennyson Harem saga. The only art for this series I've got is the stuff that Ghost has made.

Feel free to show me your interpretations of scenes or designs from this franchise, can be porn if you want, and send me a link to the art over PM. I'll try and share all but the porn in future Authors Notes. I'd love to see what you come up with

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 48: Another World, Mad Part 3!  
**

* * *

Wes' eyes were wide open, seeing the gorilla hands block his scythe, the symbol of his father, in the hands of this mad cyborg-scientist-ape creature "Well, look what time it is." the gorilla man commented

"Don't. Don't you fucking-!" Wes glared and Animo raised his hand... Revealing a device that looked like a an Omnitrix! "How did you get that?" Wes demanded, pushing his scythe down, hoping to stab or slice Animo's head.

"Simple, I created it!" Animo laughed as he showed the device, which looked like a badge and a rather crude looking device

"That looks like a rougher watch dad has." Max whispered

The device was a purple hourglass symbol, set in black metal. It looked like scrap metal, built from spare parts

"Max, come on." Sawyer whispered, leading her brother away.

Animo attached the scrap Omnitrix onto his chest, the gorilla body shuddering as it attached to his body "GHNN!" Animo grunted as he felt the Omnitrix stab and pierce his flesh. "See the power of Dr Animo!" He slammed it down, his animal body morphing and changing. The massive albino gorilla body morphed and shredded itself into a deep red colour, hands turning to claws and growing a tail "Yes!" Animo laughed, now on the body of a Vulpamancer

"That's disgusting." Wes frowned. "Impressive, but disgusting." as he held his scythe tighter

"Come on, Wes. TRY and hit me!" Animo lunged and swiped at Wes, knocking the scythe away "TRY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"GAH!" Wes grunted as he was flung to the ground. "Damn you traitorous animal-fetishist!"

* * *

*meanwhile, outside*

"What's that?" Holly asked in shock.

"Sounds like someone's having 'fun' in there." Krystal joked. "Let's find your dad." She assured... As they where surrounded by the pack

"...Shit." Krystal and Ship spoke in unison.

 **FLASH!**

"GAH!" The group, animal transformed humans included covered their eyes. The light died down, revealing Krystal had transformed

 **ZZZZZOOOOOMMMMM!**

 **PUNCH, PUNCH, KICK, PUNCH!**

Krystal had turned into Speed-Queen, punching and kicking the animals in their pressure points. She was a streak of blue, having to go slow as to not trip on the rough ground 'One, two, three. Jump!' Krystal thought, speeding around and hitting the various people and knocking them out. Didn't stop her from getting hit by claws and beaks 'Where is he?' she thought

"RAOW-AOW!" A tiger lunged at Krystal, punning her to the floor and this animal had an orange Omnitrix on its paw.

'There!' she thought

 _"This is your dad!"_ Ship called out to Holly.

"Daddy!" she gasped

Mad-Tiger-Ben thrashed as Krystal was pinning him down, trying to lash out at her. "Ship, get to work!" she ordered

 _"I'm on it!"_ Ship answered, latching onto Mad's Omnitrix and zapping it with blue lightning, hoping to trigger a transformation. With her experience with the Omnitrix and Omegatrix she got to work, able to fiddle with the device and triggering its safety systems _"Little here. Little there. Got it!"_ Ship called out

 **PEW!**

Mad had transformed into Diamondhead, him panting heavily as his mind was returning back to him. "What the hell?" he blinked, stumbling a bit when his watch began to beep and flash orange

 **GLOMP!**

Holly hugged her father, crying as she saw him back to normal "Daddy!"

"Holly? What-? What hap-That gorilla freak." Mad wondered what had happened, before remembering what transpired

 **FOREIGN DNA LOCATED.**  
 **HOMO SAPIAN DNA TAMPERING LOCATED!**  
 **REMOVING CONTAMINATED DNA, BEGIN!**

"HNN!" Mad Ben grunted as he felt the sparks of the Omnitrix purge the foreign DNA out of him as well as shoot off a wave of energy that covered every animal nearby. The knocked out people were zapped by the Omnitrix and began to transform back; and by strict convention, men had torn up shorts and women had torn up shorts and shirts, covering their important parts.

"Lucky." Krystal commented, reverting to normal

"You're okay." Holly ignored Krystal.

"Yeah, I-I'm sorry, Holly. I didn't mean to scare you." Mad apologized, hugging her. "Are YOU okay?"

"Yes daddy." She cried, burying her head into the crook of his neck as she cried "You're okay."

"'Course I am. Krystal, what happened and for how long?" Mad asked

"Wes came over and with Doc Animo, turned you and all adults into animals, it's been about 11 hours." Krystal surmised.

"Animo?" Mad asked. "That's a name I haven't heard in a while."

 **BOOM!**

"The hell?!" Mad shouted

"It's got to be Animo." Krystal pointed. "Let's go!"

"Damn right!" Mad answered, rotating his Omnitrix to select an alien. In a bright flash he had transformed into his worlds version of FourArms. The three headed to the source of the battle, ready to fight Animo.

Animo threw Wes across the village, his gorilla body now in a Tetramand form "ARGH!" Wes screamed, rolling in the dirt and was bleeding across his forehead. He was thrown around like a rag doll. Bringing Animo here was THE mistake. He reached for his scythe, shaking 'No... I can't lose...' he thought weakly

Animo was laughing, drinking on the power of the Omnitrix he was using "My perfect power!" he laughed "This world is MINE! Other worlds WILL be mine!" He proclaimed

"ANIMO!" Mad roared, racing at the mad doctor. He leapt into the sky, descending with all four fists raised above his head

"Huh?" Animo looked up and used his own arms for defense.

The fists and arms connect, causing a shock wave around the area and pushing Animo into the ground "Looks like she did her job." Wes grumbled

"But HOW? You were MINE!" Animo grunted, getting one of his arms and punched Mad

"The Omnitrix! Reset DNA! Fixed alterations! Now I'm gonna kill you!" Mad snapped between powerful punches. Animo's head was being bashed about inside of his jar, he slammed his hand on his own Omnitrix and transformed into DiamondHead

 **STAB!**

Mad grunted in pain, his stomach penetrated by an unbreakable diamond sword "DAD!" His kids shouted as they saw their father skewered

"Gak!" he coughed, blood dripping from his mouth as he reverted to human form. Mad gritted his teeth and clenched his side. "FUCK!" He looked at his watch and chose another alien, one that he could use to fight a walking gemstone only to fall to the floor, exhausted

"You know, it's almost cruel. Putting a 'Mad' dog down." Animo smiled toothily and glared

Wes snarled as he pulled himself to his feet, holding up his scythe in rage 'Damn you...' Wes thought. "ANIMO!" He raced towards him, aiming for his head. He raised the weapon, roaring as he slashed with it

Animo heard Wes' scream and rose a shield, clashing on the scythe, only to have it cut into his arm. His blade somehow cut into the Diamond hard body but not enough to cause much damage "How?" Animo gasped before he punched Wes away

"My father's world... Its toxic to all of you." he smirked evilly

"Then I'll have to-" Animo responded, before having his body become sticky with a smelly goop.

"Gotcha!" Krystal, in her version of Stinkfly, cheered

"Dis-GUSTING! Is THIS what you're reduced to?" Animo spluttered, despising the smell. The others glared lightly, the three children running to Mad's side

"Dad! Don't worry, we're gonna get this fixed." Sawyer spoke, trying to get something for it.

"Don't worry kids." he flinched and coughed "Not as bad as it looks."

"Daddy, you're BLEEDING!" Holly panicked

"Yeah. And the coughing is probably not a good sign." he joked

"Daddy, stay back. We can-" Max tried to answer

"YOU can find your mother. I'm sure she's around. Besides. I ain't done yet!" Mad answered

Animo roared, raising his arm as he morphed into the form of a Conductoid and unleashed a massive blast of electricity. Krystal and Wes yelled in pain as they were struck with electricity, falling to the floor in pain. "Let's end this." Animo hissed, aiming his hands at Mad's children... And he fired

"No!" Krystal yelled as time seemed to slow down

 **THUMP THUMP**

The sounds of heartbeats could only be heard.

 **THUMP THUMP**

Animo's maddened glare eyed directly at Mad's children, aiming to kill them.

 **THUMP THUMP**

Wes saw straight in front of him, what was about to happen.

 **BZZZZZZT!**

Mad. Leapt in the way of Animo's electric attack.

He gritted his teeth, stood his ground, shielding his children from the mad scientist's onslaught

Sawyer, Holly, Max. All they could do was watch; protected by their father who was shielding them from a bright burning light that scorched the air and incinerated their father.

Mad's body was strewn with lightning scars, all of his body was torn into by the electricity shot by Animo. Deep purple bruises, lightning shaped internal scars that were a burnt red, the gaping wound burnt.

 **THUD!**

Mad landed back first, looking up at the clear night sky, seeing the stars above them. He couldn't hear, he didn't have the sensation in his ears.

Was he deafened by it? Had his whole body's non-critical functions ceased?

He looked at his children, seeing them cry and beg for him to be alright.

"You're safe." he commented softly before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the floor

"Dad! DAD! NO! COME ON! GET UP!" Sawyer cried, shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"It's up to... You now... Look after every... one... My... Baby... Girl..." Mad whispered as he smiled up at Sawyer, his head falling to the side limply

"D-Daddy?" Sawyer whispered

"Next time, don't get in my way!" Animo snarled

...

 **beep.**

 **Beep.**

 **BEep.**

 **BEEp.**

 **BEEP!**

Krystal's eyes burned a burning red, Wes gripped his scythe and slashed at Animo once again

 **FLASH!**

In a massive burst of light Krystal had transformed. Krystal had transformed into a large blood red sabre-tooth tiger, a whip-like tail and deep black mane fur. She roared, rage filling her heart as she charged at the killer

"What is THAT?!" Animo asked in terror, fear filling him up as Krystal slashed at his chest, Wes cleaving off his Conductoid arm off.

Wes was standing atop his sisters back, the two charging in with a shared rage

"Try and hit THIS!" Animo laughed, slamming his Omnitrix...and shrunk down. Turning into a black and white alien with silver buttons on its stomach. "WHAT?! This wasn't what I wanted!"

Krystal snarled slashing at the creature

"ARGH!" Animo screamed in pain and even driven into terror.

The Nemetrix alien that Krystal transformed into was a 'Panuncian', the natural predator of Ditto. AKA the alien Animo has just transformed into. Yeah, he was screwed. The predatory glare in Krystal's eyes turned to ravenous hunger. The feeling of her prey RIGHT there. The anamalistic Krystal roared, jumping at Animo only for him to jump out of the way and revert to his gorrila bodied form

"That. Was close." He panted in fright.

Wes slashed with his scythe, being thrown away into a tree. Krystal was growling darkly, transforming into another Nemetrix alien, a large heavily armoured insectoid creature, black armour plating, a blood red skull with a red horn, white fangs and a deep, predatory snarl. She roared, only to have her throat grabbed by Animo on the body of Rath and slamming them together

"Daddy." Sawyer cried, hugging her father close

Holly and Max were sobbing and holding each other, their father dead, their 'sister' fighting like a wild beast, the killer Wes trying to fight for them...It was just too much.

 **Searching for new user  
** Mad's Omnitrix was glowing, scanning for the nearest compatible host.

"Huh?" the three kids asked softly, looking through the teary eyes

It unlatched itself from Mad, leaping onto the nearest host.  
Sawyer.  
Orange electricity sparked around it, working itself to fit onto her wrist. She yelled, stumbling back and waving her arm lightly  
The Omnitrix had chosen its new host.

"NO! Bloody BEAST!" Animo threw Krystal down onto the ground, making her fall out of her transformation

Krystal gasped as blood flew from her mouth, her body going limp on the ground "Sister!" Wes gasped at the sight of her falling to the floor

 _"Krystal!"_ Ship yelled in fear, wrapping around her

"NO!" Sayer yelled lightly

"You see? THIS is what happens to ALL Tennyson's! Benjamin, his brats, ALL of them!" Animo coughed, having some claw marks over his chest. He coughed another time before he gave a victorious laugh

Sawyer's eyes shook lightly in anger and shock, closing her eyes and crying softly as she pulled herself to her feet "You... Bastard."

"Huh? What was that?" Animo asked, having been interrupted

"You! BASTARD!" Sawyer yelled as she came to her feet, her orange eyes ablaze. Animo looked on in shock, unaware that Krystal tried to get back up "I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU UP!" she roared, activating HER Omnitrix

 **PEW!**

She had transformed into Diamondhead, but with armoured pauldrons, knuckle dusters and shin guards with orange spikes, all over a black bodysuit, leaving her fingers, head and upper arms exposed. She roared, charging forward

Animo huffed, slamming his own Omnitrix down and transformed into his version of Diamondhead in order to combat it.

 **CLASH!**

Diamond on diamonds clashed, small fractured shards scattered the ground as Sawyer dug deep and felt her rage fuel her motivation. Her other arm gave a second quick jab, punching his throat/neck of wires "ARGH! Little BITCH!" Animo's head bounced in his jar before he retaliated, punching her back. He grabbed her head and slammed it against a tree Though her head was near indestructible now, it didn't stop it from hurting a lot.

 _"Krystal. Krystal, come on. Get up."_ Ship tried to help her wake up.

"Ow." Krystal mumbled, sitting up slowly "Ship. He. He's too strong. For me." Krystal coughed. "What. Can we. Do?" She tried to stand up, only to fall down again "I'm too weak, Ship." Krystal frowned.

 _"But what can we do?"_ Ship asked

"Sister. Ship. I-I think I have an idea." Wes crawled over to them.

 _"What?"_ Ship hissed

"Animo. Is currently. STRONGER than Sawyer. But, I know of a way to help." Wes explained

" _Why should we trust YOU?"_ Ship responded

"ARGH!" Sawyer screamed in pain, being punched by Animo.

"Because as much as it pains me to say it. I don't want her to die." Wes answered

Both Krystal and Ship looked at each other and then at Wes "What's your idea?" She asked

"Can you distract him for two minutes?" he asked, pulling out a tool kit

"Fine. I've got about five before I pass out." Krystal answered, activating her Omegatrix. In a large burst of light she transformed, charging in as Emerald to back up her sister "I got you, Sis!" Krystal, now Emerald, called out, shooting diamonds at Animo "Back off, Wes wants to do something!"

"What?" Sawyer and Animo yelled

"GO!" Emerald ordered

 _"Please, she doesn't have much time."_ Ship whispered to Sawyer, having swapped over to her to pass the message

"I. Okay." Sawyer answered, dispersing from the fight and ran to Wes.

"What the-?" Animo snarled

 **PUNCH**

 **SLAM!**

"Eyes on me, bastard!" Krystal shouted, plowing him into the ground. She held herself, ready for fighting

"What do you want?" Sawyer asked as she got close to Wes.

"The Omnitrix. We need to work on it." Wes answered "Hold it out please."

"If you do ANYTHING that makes it worse-" Sawyer threatened

"I'm not going to do THAT in this situation." Wes answered. "Ship, help me."

 _"Sure."_ Ship answered. She opened the Omnitrix slightly, Wes preparing his tools _"I'll be guiding this too, don't worry."_ Ship answered

Over by Krystal, she felt naked without Ship. But this HAD to be done. She grunted and stumbled, feeling so exhausted 'Guess...Basics aren't enough yet.' Krystal coughed, feeling her body getting heavier.

"What's the matter? Feeling WEAK?" Animo raised his arms, ready to smash Krystal. Krystal fell to the floor, coughing "First that Tennyson. Then you. Then the rest of the Multiverse." Animo glared.

 _"DONE!"_ Ship called out, she and Wes finished tinkering with Sawyer's Omnitrix. Said Omnitrix began to glow lightly as it closed off

"What's going on? What did you do?" Sawyer asked

"Just upgraded it. So have fun." Wes nodded

"Fine." Sawyer answered, getting up and glared at Animo. "This. Is for my dad!" She chose her alien and transformed into it. She gasped, flames and cracks spreading up her arm and across her body "RARGH!" She roared in rage, burning the ground and shot a flame at Animo.  
In a large burst of fire she had changed  
Her body made of dark brown, near black, stone. Blazing orange flames that crisscrossed over her body, her shoulders looked like volcanoes. Her legs had several flame like spikes on them. Her head a flaming skull of rock. And finally she had... wings of fire?!

Krystal grunted as she looked at Sawyer in her new form.

Animo's eyes widened in terror. What WAS this?! This new form!

Sawyer's voice began to tremble. Her rage was fuelling her voice and the flames, a hissing and crackling hiss **"My power is overflowing..."** She whispered, fixing her gaze on Animo **"My soul is on fire..."** Her hands closed into fists **"MY MAGMA! IS SURGING! NO ONE! CAN STOP ME NOW!"** She roared as she illuminated the battlefield and caught Animo's gorilla fur and igniting it.

Burning his flesh.

She flew straight into Animo's stomach and plowed him into the ground, Animo fighting as he pushed through the heat, turning into Diamondhead. Diamond can't melt...can it? But he wasn't given an inch to defend himself, his head being bashed about in its jar as Sawyer pummeled into the murdering mad scientist

 **"I FEEL LIKE! THERE IS NO WAY I CAN LOSE!"** Sawyer proclaimed as her flamed burned away at Animo

"What did you do?" Krystal asked in shock and confusion

"I just tweaked it a bit. Her aliens are all 'mutants', more powerful than their natural cousins." Wes explained, his tools clearly fried and broken

 _"Don't worry, she won't die."_ Ship reassured her as she merged back with Krystal.

"She better not." Krystal answered

Animo was being tenderized by Sawyer's fists, becoming a well-done monkey with over-done fur. He couldn't stand the heat, though his body could handle the flames...his HEAD was another thing entirely and even then the Diamond of his body was beginning to crack from the rapid heat and force being implied

"What? IMPOSSIBLE!" Animo screamed as he couldn't believe what was happening, futilely trying to defend himself.

 _"Gem stones crack under a combination of intense heat and pressure."_ Ship commented

"And you call yourself a 'doctor'." Krystal laughed

All the while, Sawyer pummeled into Animo's body, breaking off his arm and transformed him BACK to the quivering gorilla bodied doctor... minus an arm and with one final strike she smashed his helmet

Animo's head flopped and rolled onto the ground, his still living head spitting in pain, looking at her in fear. "No, no, no, please! You can't! You CAN'T be rid of my genius! You're a HERO! AREN'T YOU?" He screamed, begging for his life.

Sawyer glared at the green-skinned, decapitated head with burning hatred. The crackling of her flames accompanying her. She raised her hand and shot out a stream of flames, burning Animo's head.

The screams of Dr Aloysius Animo filled the air as he was cooked alive and turned to ash.

"I'm no hero." she hissed "I'm my village's leader." She pressed the dial of her Omnitrix and turned back to normal, her exhaustion catching up with her and looked at Krystal "You're okay." she smiled gently

"You. Were badass." Krystal smiled back and fell unconscious.

Sawyer's eyes widened, barley catching her "I gotcha." Sawyer whispered, letting Krystal rest.

Wes looked at the two and got up. He stood up silently and started walking away 'Good job, sisters.'

"Where're you-?" Sawyer glared.

"Leaving. There's. No point me being here. I never intended to kill your father. It was you who I was after. But my choice...I killed him. I have no excuse, Sawyer. I will not return here." Wes apologized, opening a portal. He reached down, ripping the Omnitrix off Animo's chest "And I will destroy this Omnitrix. So that Animo will never haunt you again." he added, a suspicious air about his words

As he began to leave Sawyer called out "Wes. You're a son of a bitch...But you're alright." She glared

He didn't contest that. He nodded and walked through, leaving this world to its own devices.


	53. Another World, Jen!

**GriffonicTobias** : Our plan for once we finally finish the main plot of the Tennyson Harem Saga is for a spin off involving Scout, Luna, Atem and ML-E (if reading the kids names, the positioning/order of said names being chosen for a specific reason, gets the clue of what their spin off will be crossing over with, then you get a cookie) but we might do a One-Shot about Sawyer. MAYBE.

 **Lonestar88:** Wes was doing it for his own reason. HOWEVER he DOES have SOME good in him, he is a Ben's son after all... or at least he has that good in him FOR NOW

 **Zanotronxl:** 1) We have something SIMILAR planned  
2) No

 **Guest** **chapter 52 . Feb 16** : No  
Maybe

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** **:** Yep! *grins* We had to go with the classic HeatBlast for Sawyer's first unique transformation... and we had to throw that reference in. Or, as Tamashi Nation's translates that quote, "MY MAGMA IS FUCKING!" ... *is laughing in the corner*

 **Guest** **chapter 52 . Feb 16** : No

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **DAMN BOIIII** : Yes, Saywer IS.

 **Guest chapter 52 . Feb 16 number 1** : Our story. Our rules. Fuck off.

 **thewittywhy** : Yep.

 **61394** : *Nods respectfully* It certainly has.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : You got the reference. *Smiles*

 **GriffonicTobias** : Yeah, that's our aim. And don't give us ideas involving a spin-off. We're already backed up in our writing log as is.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Heya everyone!

HI!

Alola!

So, here we go. HERE! WE! GO!

A VERY special chapter!

This chapter is a VERY SPECIAL chapter because it is a tribute to YugiohFan163, the author who started this whole thing!

He wrote a two part story in his story List of One-Shots Part 3, specifically chapters 78 and 80, where he crossed over the Ben from the Tennyson Harem story with a bunch of other Ben's. In fact, it also ties into the lore of this arc of Krystal (and his two parter was deeply tied into Ben's Harem)

In that two parter, one of his Ben's was a 'female' version of Ben called Jen from another Ben 10 story he has written called Ben's Feminine Change. A very lemon focused story, and not entirely straight. But don't worry, this chapter will be a bit... different from that one, if it's not your thing. Read to find out.

 **HERE IS A BONUS AUTHORS NOTE FROM YUGIOHFAN163**

Wow, to be honest I'm touched Greyking and Ghost would make a chapter referencing a work me and Greyking are doing, and happy. To me, seeing Ben as a guy, female, or in between is good, but you don't really see many where he's a sissy or 'Trap' for others. So seeing Krystal meeting a version of her dad who literally takes dick WHILE being a mama at the same time is awesome. So yeah, hopefully with stuff like this being shown it'll inspire others to do more work like it because TRAPS RULE! (Holds up numerous pictures of feminine guys)

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 49: Another World, Jen!  
**

* * *

It was a few days later, Krystal had healed enough to get moving to another universe; all the adults and children in the Mad Ben Universe were safe and transformed back to normal; and by unanimous vote, Sawyer was elected to be the next leader of the city. Krystal was sat calmly, watching as Sawyer was dealing with some kids

"You okay now?" Sawyer asked as she knelt down to help some kids.

"Thank you, Ms Tennyson." The kids answered, going back to what they were doing.

"Anytime." she smiled

 _'She's a good leader, isn't she?'_ Ship asked Krystal quietly.

"She is. She's a Tennyson through and through." Krystal smiled proudly. as Sawyer walked towards her

"Sorry about that, I knew dad kept the peace but...I didn't think I'd have to do ALL the little things." Sawyer sat down next to Krystal "I never knew how much he had to do."

"He had practice. I'm sure he had years to perfect it." Krystal answered.

"I guess." Sawyer nodded

"...Did you talk to your mum?" Krystal asked

"Yeah." she nodded sadly "She did, kinda happy really. Because with me in the position I am now, I can't afford to get pregnant." Sawyer smiled slightly as she looked at her Omnitrix "Can't protect us if my stomach is a balloon thanks to a baby."

"I'm sure you'll meet someone who'll make you happy." Krystal held her hand.

"I already have." Sawyer smiled and kissed her softly "But I'm sure I'll find someone else."

Krystal gave a small chuckle and kissed her hand. "I know you will. Good luck with your job." she nodded

"I'll do my dad proud." Sawyer answered

"And look after your little siblings. Okay?" Krystal followed up.

"I will. Here. Take this. You might need a snack for the road." Sawyer passed a small basket

"Thank you." Krystal smiled

"WAIT! WAIT!" Holly and Max ran over to Krystal, before she left.

"Hey you two!" she smiled and...

 **GLOMP!**

Man and Holly hugged their 'sister' immediately. "Good luck!" Max smiled sadly

"Thank you." Krystal responded, rubbing his head

"We'll miss you." Holly followed up.

"I will to." she nodded

 _"Ready to go now?"_ Ship asked

Krystal nodded and broke the hug, pressing the button to the next universe. "I'll try and write a postcard." She joker and left this world.

The three waved, watching as the portal closed behind her. As she walked through, Krystal began to walk towards the next world. She didn't know how long she had until Wes attacked again.  
... She needed to ask him why he was always looking older each time she saw him and soon, she'd get the chanve; as she now arrived at the next universe… And the laws of probability being kind to her and set her on the ground of the next world.

"This is nice." she sighed, noticing how the world looked just like Gwen 10's world "Wait...Did-Did I go BACK?" She wondered in confusion, looking around.

 _"No, different world."_ Ship assured as she looked at the bracelet _"But we don't seem to be on the right path, it seems this thing was damaged in our last fight and glitches a bit making us go right instead of left a few worlds back."_

"So, what? Do we need someone to fix this for us?" Krystal asked, looking at the bracelet.

 _"If not, we'll end back in MUCH worse worlds or miss our goal entirely."_ Ship responded _"I can fix it myself, just need a few hours... Around 12. Till then just take in the sights."_

"Yeah, maybe get some R&R while I'm at it." Krystal rubbed her shoulder

…  
"I wonder if this world has a Mr Smoothie."

 _"Of course."_ Ship chuckled as they walked into town.

"Perfect!" Krystal cheered, her legs taking control as she ran. The two saw a large Mr Smoothie sign, with a double sized door. "Yes!" she cheered gently. As she entered, she saw the place was filled with people, talking and drinking 'Awesome!' She thought as she headed to the station.

"Welcome to Mr Smoothies. May I take your order?" The staff member asked

"Yeah! Can I have one strawberry mega blast, one coconut and mango twist, one lemon lime and cherry shooter and a chocolate fudge coffee chock surprise with extra sprinkles?!" Krystal listed off with a twinkle in her eyes "Oh! And a portion of chilly fries, please!"

The staff member blinked and then smiled. "Of course! Take a seat and it'll be a few minutes." He explained "Your waitress will bring them shortly!"

"Sweet!" Krystal smiled and went to a vacant seat. Krystal sat down, waiting eagerly as she heard roller skates and slight cheering from customers but ignored it as she waited 'Wow, it's like the 1950's with roller skating waitresses.' She thought to herself.

"Here you go darlin'." a female sounding voice said as her drinks where placed in front of her, roller-skates coming to a stop in front of her "Wow, you ordered a bunch! It's like something I'd order!"

"Really?" Krystal chuckled happily, taking her meal and sucked on a straw. "AH~! Delish!" She blinked and looked up, wondering who this waitress was. She wore thigh high green and pink stripped socks, a white dress which ended a few inches past her hips and had some. Green accents, a pale pink apron and a few green and pink hair clips. Her eyes where bright green, her lips plump and pink, around her wrist was the Omnitrix her original one was made from. Her figure was slightly curvy, nothing too much. Her hair was brown in a high ponytail, messy from a hard day's work. And her face was familiar  
'Wow, she's cute!' Krystal thought with a smile "What's your name?" she asked

"... You not from around here?" she blinked "I'm Jen. Jen Tennyson."

"Nice to meet you, Jen. I'm Krystal." She smiled, examining Jen's appearance

...  
"Wait, dad?!"

"Now that's mean. I'm a girl!" Jen huffed, puffing her lips. "And I thought you were nice."

"I... I'm Krystal Tennyson." She explained "Daughter of Ben Tennyson."

"Oh? You're that cuties daughter?" she blinked and gasped "The daughter of that Ben with the harem?"

"Y-You know about that?" Krystal asked. 'This is SO weird. She kinda looks like Aunt Serena.' She thought

"Of course I do." Jen nodded. She sat down and smiled at Krystal "The other Ben's called me 'Sissy Ben'. I thought it was mean, not a fan of that stuff outside of dirty talk." she huffed lightly

"...Here." Krystal passed a smoothie to her. "I want to talk and hear this." as she stated at this version of her father in shock

"Oh, okay. One second." Jen answered. "I'm going on a break." She called to her boss.

"Sure Jen! Want anything?" her boss called back

"A raise." Jen whispered to Krystal jokingly. "A strawberry smoothie, if that's alright."

"Sure! And if you want ANOTHER raise you'll see me in my office after work!" her manager called back cheekily

"Oh, if I must." she called back flirtly

'I don't know how to feel about this.' Krystal thought to herself, sipping on her smoothie This version seemed a bit... Whorish? Not to sound mean 'Dad is NEVER gonna believe this.' Krystal thought 'Oh wait, he's apparently met this one before... Don't remember him mentioning it. Maybe it was from when he took that small trip with that multiversal bus?' *

 _*Authors Note: once again, for more information about this, read YugiohFan163's story "List of One-Shots Part 3", a two part story in chapters 78 and 80_  
 _\- a note from your friendly worldwide writer, GreyKing46_

"Here you go, Jen." The manager spoke and handed the smoothy over.

"Thanks honey." she winked. The manager chuckled and walked off. Krystal rubbed the back of her neck in worry. She didn't know how to speak to her, considering that this was her dad. Kinda sorta "So, what did you want to talk about?" Jen asked. "I want to know everything about my niece." She beamed

"Well, um. How did you get your Omnitrix?" Krystal asked

"The classic way?" she shrugged "It crashed, I found it, got on my wrist. However unlike the other Ben's, my Omnitrix turned me into female aliens."

"...Well, that explains a few things." Krystal admitted, holding her head "Wait... Aren't you a girl?" Krystal blinked

"No, I'm not. But at times I wish I WAS." Jen answered

"... Huh?" Krystal blinked, 100% lost

"I was a boy when I was a child, found my Omnitrix. But as I grew up I decided I liked being a girl. So... That's the life choice I made." she shrugged

"So. You're trans. Okay." Krystal answered. "I can't complain about my life choice."

"Your life choices?" Jen asked

"I'm a lesbian in a harem relationship." Krystal openly explained to Jen.

...

"Nice!" Jen grinned

"Yeah, it is." Krystal nodded. "So, what about you? Anyone in your life? Friends, family?"

"Yeah. Gwen, Hope, Kevin, Rook and 12 kids." she smiled

"Oh, that's-12 kids?" Krystal smiled before double taking.

"That's right." Jen chuckled "All my little nechrofriggeon babies!"

 **THUNK**

 **GLUG, GLUG**

"Wh-What's wrong?" Jen asked in worry, seeing how Krystal had chugged the drink.

"They-they're all here?" Krystal asked in shock as if this was a dream

"All?" Jen asked

"I-um. Y-You see I-, I'M a Necrofriggian." Krystal explained.

"You are?" Jen blinked, looking over Krystal and not seeing anything that hinted she wasn't human "I don't see it."

"It's a long story. But it's true." Krystal answered. "But this is my human form."

"Really?" Jen asked curiously

Krystal just nodded. "Let me explain." And so Krystal began to recount her life to Jen, missing out parts that she thought that wasn't appropriate for a public establishment, only taking breaths to wet her whistle.

Jen listened intently, intrigued that this young woman had such a life by the end Jen was crying and hugging Krystal  
"You pour dear! Seeing all your siblings die?! That's so sad!" she cried

"It's... Its fine." Krystal said in embarrassment and confusion

"It's not!" she sniffed, pulling back "... Sorry. I'm taking hormones and sometimes I get over emotional."

"That's okay. Are-Are you gonna be okay?" Krystal asked

"Yep!" Jen grinned, suddenly happy again

'Wow, hormonal mood-swings are real with this version of dad.' Krystal thought to herself.

"Oh! I should probably get back to work!" Jen gasped "You said you need at least 12 hours? You can stay at my place if you want. Here's the address, pop on by. And can you give my lovers the heads up I'll be late home, please? I have a meeting with boss after work." she said quickly, giving Krystal a card and winking "Bye!" she waved and skated off

Krystal nodded and left, being polite after paying for her stuff _"That's probably the first time you've let a woman leave you speechless."_ Ship commented

"Was not." Krystal commented lightly

 _"Okay, okay."_ Ship rolled her eye.

"Anyway, let's go to Jen's place." Krystal answered

* * *

*time skip*

"Wow, guess this is where Jen lives. It's kinda small." Krystal commented as she arrived to a large home, though it WAS several sizes smaller than her own home. It was two stories with about eight rooms a floor, it looked like "Well, better to be polite." Krystal answered, knocking on the door and hoped someone was there.

…

"Hello?" Kevin Levin asked as he opened the door

"Hi Unc-Sorry, Kevin. I'm Krystal. Jen said I could come around." Krystal explained, almost slipping up "Can I come in?"

"Jen sent you?" Kevin asked

"Yes." Krystal nodded and showed the note.

Kevin looked at the note and sighed. "Sure. Come on; mind the toys."

"T-toys?" Krystal asked as she entered and saw that the floor had a lot of young children toys about the living room. "Oh."

"Yeah, I'm babysitting the kids while Jen's at work." Kevin answered "Gwen and Hope are out shopping. We need a lot of stuff."

"Hope?" Krystal smiled as she heard those names. "They're out shopping?"

"Yeah, as I said. Having up to 20 mouths in this house does havoc on a pantry." Kevin answered "Luckily the kids are easy to feed."

'Yeah, we kinda are.' Krystal jokingly thought. "Are they in?"

"Who? The kids?" Kevin asked as he put the kettle on. "Yeah, just taking a nap upstairs."

Krystal nodded and noticed a device on the side which she didn't recognize "What's this?" she asked

"The kids food." he commented, pressing a button on it making a tiny glowing sun form... And Krystal found herself drooling "...Are you okay?" Kevin asked as he looked at her drooling face.

"It looks delicious." she mumbled, subconsciously turning into her Nechrofriggeon form

 _'GAH! Krystal!'_ Ship gasped in shock as she saw her transform

"Huh? WHOA! What the-? What happened to you?" Kevin asked in shock

"Huh?" Krystal blinked and looked at herself, blushing "Sorry. That stuff looked so tasty I couldn't help myself and instincts kicked in and all."

 _"You. You never mentioned that."_ Ship blinked in wonder

"...Want a taste?" Kevin offered, having calmed down a little.

"Please?" Krystal asked, stars in her eyes as she drooled a bit

 **CLICK.**

"Go ahead." Kevin clicked a button and opened up a hatch for Krystal to eat the solar plasma.

Krystal took a deep breath, swallowing the solar plasma 'HMM~! SO~ GOOD!' Krystal thought as she snacked into the solar plasma, it almost tasted like cotton candy to her. A near addicting snack she had been unable to have for YEARS

 _'Wow, she's REALLY guzzling it down. Must be mana from heaven for her.'_ Ship thought

Krystal sighed as she finished, rubbing her chin "Thank you."

"Wow, big appetite. Gonna have to add THAT to the list." Kevin joked.

"... Sorry." she flinched

"It's not your fault." Kevin explained.

 **Thump, thump, thump, THUMP!**

"What's that?" Krystal asked

"Oh, no. They're awake." Kevin groaned "Brace yourself."

"What do you-?" Krystal asked before her answer was plain as day.

"SNACKS!" A cacophony of happy cheering voices appeared and there they were. 12 healthy and young Necrofriggian children.

Krystal could only stare, a part of her smiling. One of those, the youngest... It was another her. An alternate universe version of her. And among those little ones, another James. And all the others, too!  
She remembered staying up late with her father when she was younger, talking about possible names they could have had if Ben had found them sooner. They... They were all here

 **Drip**

"Um, Uncle Kevin, who's this?" One of the kids asked, pointing to the crying Necrofriggian.

"I'm not sure. A friend of your mother's." Kevin shrugged

"Excuse me a second." Krystal sniffed and walked out the room

"...Is she gonna be okay?" One of the older looking Necrofriggian children asked

 _"Krystal? Are you alright?"_ Ship asked in concern, noting Krystal's state.

"Yes, yeah, I'm fine. Just...Just a little overwhelmed." She whispered, sniffing gently and rubbed her eyes.

"You okay?" a small, soft voice asked making Krystal freeze. She turned around slowly... And saw them.  
She saw her own eyes reflected back at her, but not from a mirror but from a tiny much younger creature. The youngest, clearly the runt of the litter

"I-I'm fine. Yes." Krystal turned around and saw herself. Her younger self from another dimension. She knelt down and saw her.

"You sure?" the child asked kindly, her innocent eyes almost tinkling

"Yes, it. It's just a little overwhelming, that's all." Krystal smiled, patting the young girl on the head. The young girl was silent... And held out a small fire truck toy for her

"What's this?" Krystal asked, taking the toy from her.

"My favorite toy." The young girl answered "You can play with it if you want!"

Krystal smiled gently at that. "Thank you. What's your name?" She asked

"Krystal." she said innocently Krystal Prime, for lack of confusion, blinked in shock and hugged Young-Krystal. Her dad had great taste in names "Huh?" the healthy, blue, normal Nechrofriggeon girl blinked

"Sorry. I just. I'm sorry." Krystal-Prime apologized "I just hope you're happy."

"I am. My brothers and sisters are all here." Young-Krystal nodded making Krystal-Prime smile and sniff softly

"What's with all the hugging going on?" An older voice asked as the Necrofriggian child approached

"Who are you?" Krystal asked gently

"I'm Kenny. I'm slightly older than Krystal." The boy answered

"Kenny." Krystal-Prime said, as if testing the name on her lips

"Yeah, you're...kinda weird. No offense." Kenny apologized

"... You don't know the half of it." she grinned

"Mummy's home~!" Jen called out as she entered the house.  
She was wearing a new outfit as she walked in; a black tank top with green accents around the sides that ended at her stomach with a pair of matching jean shorts that hugged her backside tightly and steel toed black shoes. Her legs where entrapped in white stockings with green stripes going down the sides. She wore faux long eyelashes and fingerless black gloves, green nail polish coloured her hands and with some blush on his cheeks and some red lipstick graciously applied

"MUMMY!" Young-Krystal cheered

"Mum!" Kenny followed up, and the other kids cheered and flew from the kitchen, flying to their mother.

"Hey sexy." Kevin smirked as he walked forwards and kissed Jen deeply

Krystal-Prime blinked in shock, she honestly didn't know how she felt about her uncle/Godfather kissing her father… Multiverse stuff aside, but this looked a little weird to her.

"Hmm~; how were the kids?" Jen whispered to Kevin.

"Sleeping tight until your friend came in." he shrugged, slapping Jen's ass playfully

Jen giggled and slapped him playfully. "Tease. Later."

"Mum, do you know this person?" Another one of Jen's children asked, pointing to Krystal-Prime.

"Yes I do." she nodded "Her names Krystal."

"Really? Same as me!" Young-Krystal gasped and smiled.

"Yeah, I." Krystal-Prime chuckled awkwardly and stood up. "I think I better turn back." She knelt down in front of the Young-Krystal and smiled gently as she turned human, patting the child's head

"WHOA!" The kids and Kevin gasped at that.

"Y-You can-? You can do what mum can do?" The kids flooded Krystal-Prime with questions.

"Well, that explains a bit." Kevin answered

"It does." Jen nodded

"We're home!" Gwen and Hope called as they walked in

"Aunty Gwen/Hope!" The kids called out, flying to them

"Hey Hunnies." Jen winked

"Hey, love." Hope kissed Jen.

"Hey, kids. Mind the shopping, we've still got to get those out." Gwen spoke.

"Can we help?" The kids asked

"Sure, just no heavy bags." Gwen answered

"Yay!" they cheered

"You've got some good kids, Jen." Krystal smiled as she saw the kids help out.

"Who's this? Another girlfriend of yours, Jen?" Hope asked.

 _"HURP!"_ Ship and Krystal flinched at the thought of being 'girlfriends' with her father.

"No! No! No way! Not even CLOSE to that!" Krystal gagged

"What's with THAT kind of reaction?" Hope asked

"Jen, who IS she?" Gwen asked

"Remember when that other me came around for help a while back?" Jen asked. "Krystal there is his daughter."

"Hi." Krystal waved

"...Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Hope apologised

"We didn't know." Gwen added

"It-it's fine." Krystal responded with an awkward chuckle "N- No big deal."

"Well, I hope you're staying for dinner." Hope asked

"I need to, I've got about 10 hours left for my dimension jumper to get fixed up." Krystal nodded

"Great." Gwen smiled

"But I kinda need a few hours to rest as well." Krystal followed up.

"You can do that after we have tea." Jen answered as she hugged Krystal "It'll be fun!"

"Right. Fun. Thank you." Krystal answered a little awkwardly but gave a hug back.

"Now, let's get the shopping in and make some food." Jen continued

"Awesome." Krystal responded

* * *

*time skip*

The family were around an exceptionally large table, probably three tables just linked together for ease. Krystal was sat between Jen and Gwen. She was being a bit quiet, eating almost silently and keeping to herself. It was really unusual seeing a family of Necrofriggians at the dinner table. Plus these people, while some where similar to those she knew, weren't

"Are you alright? You're very quiet." Gwen asked, noting Krystal-Prime's silence.

"Sorry, just a little overwhelmed, that's all. It's quite a lovely dinner." Krystal-Prime answered reassuringly "Really nice, thank you."

"Good to know. We've got a spare bed for you tonight." Gwen added

"Really?" she blinked

"I got them in bulk. Don't worry." Kevin responded.

"... You have beds on bulk?" she asked

"Kevin knows people who can get us a deal." Jen responded. 'I'm still hoping for another little baby soon.' She thought 'Maybe Gwen and Hope will get pregnant soon, it'd give me lots of solo time with Kevin.'

...

"Is she okay?" Krystal asked as Jen stated giggling pervertedly to herself

"Just ignore her, it's probably something involving her own little fantasy." Kevin answered with a grin, knowing said fantasy would lead to some fun for him snd as she saw that grin… Krystal screamed internally. REALLY hoping that this wouldn't happen while she's here. Sure she'd seen her parents flirt before but this was even worse than normal!

'Is this what they think when I'm like that with my girlfriends?' she wondered

"Done." The kids called out, finishing their plates.

"You all eat your vegetables?" Gwen asked, nostalgia and a familiar feeling filling Krystal

"Yes, aunt Gwen." The kids answered in unison.

"Good." The red head nod

"Mind if we leave the table? I need to lie down." Krystal asked, excusing herself and the kids.

"Sure." Hope nodded "Kids, can you show Krystal her room?"

"Okay." They answered, getting down one at a time, with Young-Krystal getting out last.

"Come on, this way." One of the older daughters spoke, pointing to the staircase.

"Of course." Krystal-Prime nodded and followed. They headed upstairs, going up and saw various pictures of Jen back when she was a 10 year old boy called Ben, a teenage Ben getting with Hope, Ben with the babies, Ben turning into Jen as she accepted her sexuality, getting with Gwen and Kevin and a whole lot more 'Oh my god.' Krystal thought, seeing all these pictures and blushed. She just thought back on all the times she got together with TwoTwo and her other girlfriends. She was so unsure how to see all this

"Here's your room." The older daughter opened the door for her.

"Thanks." Krystal answered and was stunned. "Wow." It was simplistic but not too small or too barren "Thank you." Krystal thanked her.

"No problem." The older daughter answered smiling and left.

 _'They're nice kids; aren't they?'_ Ship asked

"Yeah." Krystal said sadly

 _'Listen, if you need to talk-'_ Ship tried to help, hugging Krystal gently.

"I know, Ship. I know." She nodded "There's just... So much."

Ship nodded and slid back over her Omegatrix _'I know.'_ She emerged from the Omegatrix, standing tall and holding her close. Krystal didn't have to say anything, she just rested in Ship's arms and felt her stress slowly ebb away. This world... This big what if

'Dad...What do I do?' She thought to herself. In this world she would have been a healthy Nechrofriggeon, not always on deaths door if she lost her Omegatrix for too long somehow. She'd have all of them, her hatch mates. Her siblings. She'd have all of them instead of just James. She fell to the bed and began to cry gently and quietly. This whole world...It was becoming too much.  
She didn't know what was going on!

 _'Oh, Krystal.'_ Ship thought gently, stroking her hair.

* * *

*Time Skip*

It was the middle of the night, Krystal unable to stay asleep 'Damn it.' She thought to herself, tossing and turning.

 **Knock knock**

"Hello?" She asked as she turned to the door.

The door opened revealing Young-Krystal "Hi." Young-Krystal nervously waved. "Are-are you okay?" She asked gently

"No, can't sleep." she commented

"Yeah. Me too." Young-Krystal added. "Can-can I sleep with you?"

"Sure." Krystal-Prime nodded, smiling gently

The Young-Krystal crawled into bed and snuggled up close to Krystal-Prime. "Thank you." She mumbled gently

"No problem kiddo." Krystal-Prime smiled a bit

"... You're me from another world, right?" Young-Krystal asked

"I. How did you know?" Krystal-Prime asked her double.

"We are both called Krystal and you're a Nechrofriggeon." Young-Krystal giggled

'Guess THAT was obvious.' Krystal-Prime sighed to herself.

"... You look pretty as a Nechrofriggeon." Young-Krystal smiled

"Thanks. But...I feel more comfortable as I am now." Krystal-Prime answered, showing her human hand.

"But you're all those pretty colours!" Young-Krystal cheered lightly

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am; aren't I?" Krystal-Prime smiled gently before yawning. She felt a bit proud, that this younger her liked her natural forms weird colours

"G'night." Young-Krystal yawned and snuggled close.

"G'night mini-me." Krystal-Prime whispered gently

* * *

* Time skip *

Downstairs, Jen was making breakfast with Kevin. "Hey~." Kevin smiled, rubbing Jen's ass gently as he worked behind her.

"What, didn't have enough last night?" she giggled

"Honestly? No. Never with you." Kevin smirked

"Morning, you two." Gwen yawned as she arrived to the kitchen.

"Morning 'mistress'." Jen giggled

"Kevin, let go of her ass." Gwen mumbled as she got between him and Jen, kissing her cousin on the cheek.

"Fine." Kevin shrugged, his hand switching to Gwen's ass

"Much better." Gwen smirked as she spooned Jen

"Mistress, please. It's too early." Jen teased

"AH! My eyes!" Krystal-Prime screamed as she came downstairs

"...I think we broke her." Jen flinched sadly as she heard Krystal-Prime.


	54. Another World, Nega Part 1!

**Hero of the Multiverse:** Yes. The previously mentioned one-shots and Ben's Feminine, as said last chapter

 **Guest** **chapter 53 . Feb 24** : And why are you reading this far in then?

 **jasongd:** Never!

 **61394:** NEVER! EVER!

 **thewittywhy:** I wouldn't say it's the weirdest world... but yeah, we did go full 'feels' there

 **Shooting** Star Dragon 3000: TAKE THESE FEELS! EAT IT! EAT IT!

 **Yami666x:** ... what the fuck?

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : *passes a tissue box* It's okay, man. It's okay.

 **thewittywhy** : That's why we write these *chuckles*

 **61394** : Infinite realities and infinite timelines. Stuff is messed up.

 **jasongd** : She will. With therapy and booze. More so one than the other.

 **Guest chapter 53 . Feb 24** : Well, fuck you too.

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : Well yes. YugiohFan163's One-Shot series as stated in the story.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Time for one more chapter, and this time we are going to the world of Nega!

Prepare to feel depressed and all tingly with feels!

YAY!

I hope you like this!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 50: Another World, Nega Part 1!  
**

* * *

Krystal smiled gently, standing outside the house _"That was something of a morning, wasn't it?"_ Ship asked

"Yeah." Krystal smiled, Jen and her family waving as the portal to the next world opened

"See you soon!" The kids waved.

"Come back any time." Jen followed up.

"I will." Krystal nodded as she opened the portal. As she was about to enter, a dark silver blade penetrated through space and right next to Krystal's face "Gah! What the hell?!" she gasped, seeing a small dagger with a note attached to it. She tore out the dagger and slid the note from it. It was written in black ink, written clearly directly to her.

 _My next stop is The World Of Nega. Don't be late, dear sister!_  
 _Love_  
 _Wes_

"Nega." She whispered.

"What is it?" Jen asked as she saw the blade.

"...Something you don't need to worry about." Krystal folded the paper up and pocketed the knife away "Later." she waved, jumping into the portal

"Bye." Jen waved as she vanished from Krystal's sight.

 _"Nega's world."_ Ship spoke, setting the coordinates _"Our original target."_

"We need to move fast!" Krystal nodded

 _"On it. And this bloody thing better not drop us."_ Ship responded and opened up the portal.

They emerged from the portal, in the middle of a muted coloured Bedwood "Nega's world." Krystal whispered

 _"Kinda 'Noir' isn't it?"_ Ship asked

"Not black and white enough." Krystal shrugged

 _"True."_ Ship answered. _"And we're on the ground too."_

"Yeah, nice change." Krystal nodded

 _"We better go find Nega."_ Ship followed up.

"Already on it." Krystal answered, trying to look for them."

"Where did dad say his home is?" Krystal blinked

 _"It was the old RustBucket. I think."_ Ship answered _"Just outside of town."_

"Then let's go." Krystal answered, transforming into Speed-Queen and sped off.

Looking around the town looked depressed, people booing her as they saw her pass

'Wow, guess Nega's not the BEST received here.' She thought as she sped through the streets. She arrived outside the old RV, looking calm. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled and knocked on the door after knocking. The door opened... Revealing her Aunt Lucy?!

"Yes?" She asked, Lucy looking at Krystal. Krystal blinked, looking at this world's version of Lucy and seeing the differences. Her hair was slightly darker, her eyes were a brighter shade of purple, wearing a black shirt with a white star on it, blue jeans and white socks. Her breasts seemed bigger and she seemed a couple years older but she was still clearly the ray of sunshine she always was "What do you want?" Lucy asked suspiciously

"Is Uncle Nega in?" she asked

"'Uncle'?" Lucy asked. "Wait, are you Krystal?" She asked

"Yes, I am." Krystal nodded. "Been a while! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh my gosh! Yes, it has!" She nodded and hugged Krystal. "Come in, come in."

Krystal giggled and hugged her back, happy to be lead inside. Inside was Nega, holding a young child on his knee while a book was in his hand and both were asleep. Nega was a Ben with large shadows under his eyes and slightly shaggy hair wearing a black and grey hoodie with dark jeans and boots and in his arms was a young blonde haired child wrapped in purple clothes like its mother. The child was about 7 and sleeping peacefully

"Oh~!" Krystal smiled as she saw the little child "She's adorable!"

"Our little Kitten." Lucy giggled

"'Kitten'?" Krystal smiled. "Does she go by 'Kitty'?"

"Yes." Nega nodded

"You're awake." Lucy kissed him on the cheek. "Did we wake you?"

"No, I was awake the entire time." He soon looked at Krystal. "Are you Prime's daughter?" He asked gently

"Yeah, nice to see you again Uncle Nega." she nodded

"Heh. Good to see you too." He nodded and slowly got up, Kitty in his arms "Why are you here?"

"To protect your daughter." Krystal answered. "There's a lot you need to know." And then Krystal began to explain, like this was a well-rehearsed speech.  
Which is basically what it was at this point

"We've got to hide Kitten." Lucy commented

"I know, but Wes can teleport wherever if we hide her in one location." Krystal answered

"We'll have to move then." Nega answered, going to the steering wheel "Just keep moving for a few days. I'm sure he'll give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work." Lucy whispered to Krystal in worry

"Agreed." the bluenette agreed

 _"Yep."_ Ship nodded

'I also hope we've got some diesel for this idea.' Lucy also thought 'We haven't got that much money.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Krystal asked as she noted Lucy's face.

"Low on cash." she admitted. Krystal frowned and reached into her pocket. She thought she might have some Taydens or some Taydenite to give them "What are you doing?" she asked

"Here." Krystal answered, handing over five light green finger length gems from her pocket. "This should be enough."

"What?"

"These are Taydens. Universally accepted, worth millions." Krystal answered

"Not accepting." Nega said without hesitation

"Wait-what?" Krystal asked in shock.

"We're not taking handouts." Nega responded

"Dude!" Krystal snapped lightly

"Ben, please." Lucy frowned

"We've talked about this sunshine." Nega frowned. Lucy nodded and sighed, knowing that they DID talk about this. Something they argued about for months

"Fine." Krystal sighed and put the money away. 'I just wanted to help family.' She thought bitterly. She headed back to Kitty and sat down with her, just being next to her sister. She looked down at the young girl, smiling

Kitten was sleeping gently as she was rocked by the Rustbucket. She couldn't see what the girl was wearing but she had dark brown hair and the same whisker marks that Lucy had

"She's adorable." Krystal commented

"Huh?" Kitty yawned, sitting up

"Oh, baby. Did you have a good sleep?" Lucy asked as she knelt down

"Yes, mummy. Are we moving again?" Kitty asked tiredly

"No, just a small drive." she assured, taking the blanket off the girl

"Okay. Who's this?" Kitten asked looking at Krystal

She had purple eyes wearing a black hoodie several sizes too big, reaching half way down her knees "Hey, I'm your big sister Krystal." she smiled

"My big sister?" Kitten asked as she looked at her. "You look like daddy." She answered honestly as she pulled her hood up, basically hiding her entire head under the darkness

"Yeah, yeah I kinda do." Krystal chuckled gently "And you are cute."

Kitten blushed and covered her face as she heard that, mumbling to herself.

"..."

"... '

" SQUEEEE!" Krystal and Ship squealed, hugging Kitten tightly between the two of them

"What's happening?" Nega asked as he double took behind him, scared that something happened He blinked, seeing his daughter being hugged by the two teenage girls

"D-Did Krystal multiply?" Nega asked in shock as he drove.

 **POOM, POOM, POOM!**

"No. No, no, no! Not now!" Nega panicked

 _"Hi, I'm Ship. What's up?"_ Ship asked

"There's no gas!" He answered

"Ah. I've got it." Krystal nodded, merging with the bus

"Wait, what's going on?" Lucy asked in shock as Ship transformed the Rustbucket and continued it to run.

"Ship's a Mechamorph." Krystal commented

"Meaning she can make our home into a self-controlled car; right?" Lucy asked

"Basically." As Krystal finished her response, Ship had fully merged with the Rustbucket.

Black with cybernetic blue lines and Ship's face right at the front. "Okay, here we go!" as fins and rocket engines emerged from the old clunker

Lucy ran to a seat and held on, Nega did the same and felt Ship go Mach 1 down the highway "WAHOOO!" Krystal cheered

Kitten was bobbing in her seat, her hands gripping the material as she had never been this fast before...and was starting to look a bit pale. _"Oops!"_ Ship flinched, slowing down

"I-I feel sick." Kitten jutted a little, wanting to get to the toilet.

"Oh Kitten." Lucy flinched, helping her to the toilet

The two headed to the toilet, Kitty being sick in a safe place. "I know you didn't mean it, Ship." Krystal patted the seat which had Ship over it. Ship nodded and saw that they were in a different town.

"Well, at least you got us away from Bellwood." Nega frowned, getting out of his seat "Nice to get away."

"HURP!" Inside the bathroom, Kitten was coming down from her motion sickness.

"Yeah." Krystal nodded

 _"Sorry about that."_ Ship apologised.

"You didn't know." Krystal assured

"I'm gonna step out for a little, just so I know where we are." Nega spoke

"Okay Uncle. Again, sorry." Krystal sighed

"I know you are." He answered calmly, opening the door and stood outside.

* * *

*time skip! *

Krystal remained in the RV and sat with Kitten, Nega had taken his walk and returned with a few bits of food and drink. "You better?" Krystal asked

Nega nodded, putting his shopping down and opened up a bag of fruit slices. "Here, baby." He gave it to Kitten.

"Thank you, daddy." Kitten mumbled, taking it.

"Is there a problem with her? Or is she just never gone that fast before?" Krystal asked

"We've never got that fast." Lucy answered simply.

"That's good." Krystal sighed

"Ben's not used his aliens on the car before, he leaves his watch alone." Lucy added

"Wait, really?" Krystal blinked "When was the last time you used it?"

"Seven years ago." Nega answered. "I've been. Trying to be better." He took a deep breath, pulling his hood back "Lucy has been helping me with my depression. And I've been doing my best to raise my Kitten."

 _"You have depression?"_ Ship asked

"I'm called 'Nega' for a reason." he scoffed "I had a big mistake once and saw my family die because of it, making the town go against my while I was in morning. I'd like to see you go through that without being depressed."

"Ben." Lucy frowned

"Sorry Sunshine, got worked up." he grumbled, his head lowering so his bangs hid his eye more

"I'm sorry." Krystal empathized with him, trying to see things from his side

"Daddy." Kitten looked up as she heard all this.

"It's okay, Kitten. Daddy's okay." He knelt down and looked at her. "You've helped daddy so much." he smiled, even if he knew she didn't fully comprehend what depression was or what he was talking about

Krystal looked at Ship within the wall and then back at the family unit. She didn't want to say anything to ruin it. This wasn't something they have had to deal with before. People being upset? Of course, but they'd never dealt with depression... Outside Krystal's PTSD from Khyber but Nega had been dealing with his problems MUCH longer than she had

"I'll go make something." Lucy spoke as she got up. "A nice cup of tea will do us good."

"That sounds great." Nega answered with a small smile

"Can I have one please?" Krystal asked politely.

"Of course."

As the kettle boiled outside of the RV was a loud scratching noise. Like electricity was scraping on a blackboard "That's... New." Krystal frowned. Kitten was covering her ears as she heard it, it was terrifying "Ship?" Krystal asked

 _"Not me."_ Ship immediately responded as from outside was a sickly red portal being torn open.

"That's not Wes' normal style." Krystal commented and stepping out was a taller man, sullen dark eyes with longer brown-black hair and wearing a black and red coat. "Who's that?" Krystal asked, walking outside the RV

"Krystal." The man mumbled as it looked at the RV and readied a scythe and slashed with a leap.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Krystal yelled, jumping out the way "Who are you?!"

"Don't you remember, sister?" The man asked, slashing into the RV, making Ship scream in pain.

"Wes?!" she gasped, turning into Amazon and grabbing his scythe

"Yes." The newly revealed Wes answered, glaring at her and ripped his scythe from her hands.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Krystal yelled

"Obsession. Determination. The years just flew by." Wes answered

"YEARS?!" Krystal and Ship yelled

"Yes, 'years'." Wes glared, his eyes were fixed solely on Krystal.

"How many?" she asked in shock and confusion "Why?"

"Must be. Eight years at least." Wes answered, kicking her and rolled out of the way "I did it all for you."

"All for me? You've been gone eight YEARS?" Krystal asked, feeling WOEFULLY unprepared for this. An eight-year difference in experience and training.

'Calm down Krystal. You've been doing this since you where a year old... Technically. You can do this.'

Wes just glared at Krystal, then at the RV. 'Inside.' Was all he thought, before turning back to Krystal and slashed at her "Fight me for real or back off sister." he ordered

"I'm not going to." Krystal answered, readying herself for a fight.

Wes scoffed and raised his arm, revealing an Omnitrix?!

"Where did you-?" Krystal's eyes shrunk back into her head in fear

It was a strange looking device attached to his wrist, unlike any shed seen before. The watch-face had finger-bone grips holding it in place, the strap itself looked to be made of wrought iron and barbed like fencing-wire, its strap looked like an octagonal nut. The faceplate seemed to be cracked but not broken, like it was an aesthetic design.

"I took Animo's Omnitrix and spent some time... Modifying it. Took a good two years. I wanted something that stood up to your Omegatrix and while this isn't perfect... You'd need the Nemitrix to best me."

"C-Crap!" Krystal panicked as she saw Wes raise his hand and slam it down onto his new 'Omnitrix'.

"I call it, for the lack of a better term, the Antitrix." he commented

Krystal reached out but before she could do anything, he was engulfed in a deep purple-black light.

When the light faded he was... Strange. He looked like a Tetramand... But not at the same time  
The nine foot tall alien had deep purple skin and four arms, each arm being bulky and powerful. He had a series of black 'plates' that looked like organic armour going down his arms and plated over his hands in small segments. Unlike a normal Tetramand his legs looked in proportion with his body, just as large and bulky as the rest of him. He had several spikes of bone jutting out of his back, the Antitrix placed in his upper right shoulder. He had six eyes instead of four, all a bright glowing purple and organized in a sideways hexagon. He had several large fangs jutting out of his jaw, some black plated spikes jutting out of the top of his head like a crown

"Oh, oh god." Krystal gulped in fright.

 _"KRYSTAL!"_ Ship screamed and latched onto her lover and friend.

"What... Are you?" she asked in fear, seeing this monstrous Tetramand.

"This is a... For ease, refer to it as a Minus Alien. Its similar in concept to the Ultimate Aliens your father uses only, instead of having them go through a simulated thousand year war against the rest of the universe, it's against their own race. Basically a perfect warrior against their own kind." he commented and charged forward, leaving a small sonic boom behind

Krystal was immediately punched and felt her stomach protrude into her back, making her feel like she was going to throw up. The plating hurt as well. Not just in the 'hard metal hitting you' way but as in it felt like the metal had a reaction with her skin that almost felt like electricity was shooting through her nerves. Krystal was flung into the air and landed behind Wes, making a small crater as she plummeted

"Ow..." Krystal groaned. For less than a second she had a thought of changing aliens before her pride dismissed that idea

 _"Crap! We need some offense!"_ Ship frowned, helping Krystal out. Amazon's left arms where now encased in Emerald's shell. Meanwhile her right arms had morphed into the blazing rock of a pyronite

"You think that'll stop me?" Wes asked in his terrifying Tetramand form

Krystal flinched but didn't back down 'I can do this.'

"Good." He answered and began to fight her even harder. Krystal was sweating as she did her best, dodging and punching at every opening at every chance she had but her hits did little damage "You're not trying, sister. I can't feel this." He answered, grinning as he saw the sweat drip down her body

"I am." she hissed, shaking as she threw her blows. Wes grabbed her two lower arms and slammed her into the ground. Krystal gasped as she hit the ground, Wes putting his foot on her head and grinding her face into the dirt

"You can't beat me like this. Turn into this alien's predator!" Wes glared

"No. I... I won't become a monster." she whispered in fear and sadness. Wes frowned and picked her up, pulling her into a bear gun. He trapped her arms at her sides, squeezing tightly. Krystal screamed as she felt her arms being crushed while her back felt like it was being snapped in half. Wes just continued to squeeze, almost unfeeling to this.

"You are beaten, woman." he growled into her ear, holding her closer so she felt every muscle of his chest, before he finally released her

Krystal fell to her knees, unable to move her eyes and barley conscious.

Wes frowned at her and turned towards the RV. He patted her head, before with a small flick she just fell to her side unable to move "Stay." He ordered before he walked towards the RV

 _"Krystal. Krystal, get up. Please."_ Ship whispered, trying to motivate her.

"I can barley move." she whispered

 _"I-I. Kitten needs you! He's gonna kill her!"_ Ship frowned and began to beg. Before she realised... the Nemetrix _'I'm sorry Krystal.'_ she thought, feeling like she was about to betray her lover

 **Click.  
** **Click!  
** **CLICK!**

And in a bright red light, Krystal had transformed

Wes turned around and looked up, seeing the Tetramand's natural predator. Krystal had transformed into a hardened black armoured creature, towering over the RV and also Wes. It looked primarily like a scorpion with at least eight legs, and a red tribal marking on its face, long stabbing tail filled with venom. But halfway up the back of the body was a lizard-headed protrusion that looked humanoid.


	55. Another World, Nega Part 2!

**Guest** **chapter 54 Mar 4** : Yeah, time for some real heart break

 **Howlstone16** : We have this chapter, three chapters in the world of Bad Ben, two chapters in 10K and a two part finale. So counting this chapter, 8 chapters till it is finished. And 9 weeks until James comes back. I upload weekly, minus one since... well... this chapter, plus one for Krystal's Review Corner and plus one for a special one-shot.

 **Zanotronxl** : No, Scythe stays the same  
... because she is adorable and teenage girls?

 **61394** : Yeah. Outside of Chaos, the insane Celestialsapian, he is defiantly THE most potentially dangerous foe in the Tennyson Harem saga so far. However he won't hold that place for long, we have plans

 **thewittywhy** : True

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Thewittywhy** : Yes, Kitten IS adorable. Yeah, one of the few GOOD parts about Omniverse.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yeah, it IS. But wait for it.

 **61394** : give or take a year or two. But yeah.

 **Zanotronxl** : Yes,it was. Yes and no. Because in any universe, kittens are adorable. Both the pet and the Tennyson daughter.

 **Guest of chapter 54 March 4t** h: Yes there is. And yeah, some character growth in this chapter.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And now for the end of this two parter!

So... this two parter and the Jen chapter have been leading up to the next world, a three parter which leads to some deep/important character stuff for Krystal. Don't miss it!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 50: Another World, Nega Part 2!  
**

* * *

The scene was dire in the world of Nega as Krystal faced Wes once more... and lost in a way deeper than you'd expect. With no choice in order to save the little girl, Kitten, the daughter of Nega Ben and his worlds Lucy... Ship did the unforgivable, desperate move

She activated the Nemitrix and forced Krystal to transform

The Nega family stared in shock as in a flash of red Krystal had transformed. Wes, in his Anti-Forearms form, took a step back in horror

Krystal had transformed into a hardened black armoured creature, towering over the RV and also Wes. It looked primarily like a scorpion with at least eight legs, and a red tribal marking on its face, long stabbing tail filled with venom. But halfway up the back of the body was a lizard-headed protrusion that looked humanoid.

The creature roared and hissed, striking at Wes. Wes ducked and dodged out of the way, minding his way out of the stinger...but that wasn't the ONLY think he had to worry about. Krystal also controlled two powerful pincers that seemed to segment into a two on top and one on the bottom. With rows of spikes inside. So even IF Wes held his strength while pinned, his hands and feet would be penetrated "There we go!" he grinned

Krystal hissed as she lunged at Wes, snapping at him with her pincers and also her tail "Wesssss." Krystal's voice hissed out of the beast and that hissing noise, sent SHIVERS down his spine. The long hiss stirred something within the Tetramand's soul. Its very DNA.

'This is what I wanted.' Wes thought

Krystal lashed out, the pincers bearing at Wes and he grabbed the VERY edge of the pincers without being stabbed. He grabbed a rock and slammed it down on the joint of the pincer, his free hands grabbing his scythe. Krystal hissed and using her stinger tail, she lunged towards his scythe. He caught the stinger with the curve of the scythe, holding it back with clear trouble

 _'Oh no, he's going to-!'_ Ship thought, trying to help Krystal... And Krystal unleashed a corrosive acid from her mouth

"ARGH!" Wes screamed as he was being burned by acid. He backed off, his entire body steaming

 _"Krystal."_ Ship whispered in worry and fright as Krystal rampage. This was a whole new level of venomous predatory control that she was showing. It was... Weird. Controlled but still rampaging, barley directed rage _'Is? Is she learning control?'_ Ship thought in a hope only for that hope to shatter as Krystal picked up the RV _"KRYSTAL, NO!"_ Ship screamed as she attacked Krystal, forcing her to put the RV down. She wrapped around Krystal, crisscrossing around herself and holding her immobile

Krystal struggled as she dropped the RV down and let it crash on the floor. Wes panted as he saw his opening, going to kill Kitten inside with Krystal thrashing in Ship's net only to come face to face with Nega, glaring darkly

"You." He glared gripping his wrist "You're HIS son... Aren't you?"

"If you mean 'True-Ben-Prime'. Then yes. I'm his son." He nodded

Nega was silent...

And activated his Omnitrix

 **Bew, PWEE!**

"Huh?" Wes asked as he saw the faint glow of purple

The light faded down revealing what Krystal's father called Gutrot

"The hell?" Wes blinked in shock

 **WHACK!**

"Deep breath." Gutrot spoke, expelling a gas into Wes' face. A noxious gas which made Wes feel like his insides wanted to escape. He grabbed his throat, feeling his insides wretch, his mind wane and felt himself falling to his knees.

"Wh-What? Was. Th-HURRRRRRRH!" He threw up as he fell to the ground. "I... Need to get out of here." he coughed

"Go on. Run." Nega growled, shooting even more toxins at Wes. "I'll make you terminal." Wes frowned and escaped through a portal, planning on coming back "NEVER. Come back." Nega glared, before turning to Krystal.

"Ben? Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she was protecting Kitten.

Ship was still restraining Krystal, worried what Nega would do. He raised his hand and shot out a pink mist at her. Krystal hissed and began to sway, breathing in the mist before falling unconscious _"What did you do?"_ Ship asked

"A sleeping agent that'll calm her down." He answered simply, transforming back as Krystal did the same only subconsciously

Nega walked over to the RV and stroked Lucy's face. "Are you both okay?" He asked in worry

"We're both fine. I protected her." Lucy answered as a brown sludge alien emerged from the RV

Kitten looked at the unconscious Krystal and backed up in fear. Yeah, this creature was Kitten. Her fathers brown hair didn't just affect her human hair colour

"It's okay. It's okay. It's just Krystal." Nega hushed her gently, stroking her head.

Ship, by this time, had transformed Krystal back as Kitten returned to her human state and hid behind her father

Kitten mumbled behind her father, scared of her older 'sister'. But just as afraid of Wes.

Her family was insane

* * *

*Time Skip*

Krystal was resting outside of the RV, Lucy keeping an eye on her. Krystal tossed and turned, in an uneasy sleep Her mind was a storm of emotion, wildness and paranoia.  
Of euphoria, of freedom and passion.  
Of chaos and fear  
All primal feelings she could feel...before she jerked up and panted.

"No!" she gasped lightly

"Ah, you're awake." Lucy spoke as she saw Krystal wake up.

"Yeah." Krystal muttered

"Here." Lucy passed a mug of coffee.

Krystal took the cup and drunk it softly "How long was I out?"

"You've been out for two days." Lucy explained.

"TWO DAYS?!"

Lucy nodded gently and prodded the fire. "That gas that Ben used on you was potent."

"Gas? I... Oh god what did I do?" Krystal muttered

"Ship transformed you into the predator of a Tetramand and went mad on Wes." Lucy answered

"... She what?" Krystal asked, heart break filling her voice

"Your whole body was limp, Wes had crushed you and was going to kill Kitten. She did it to stop him." Lucy explained, Ship having told her as she didn't realise how PERSONAL this betrayal was to Krystal

"Where is she?" Krystal asked

"Kitten's inside. And Ship is in your watch." Lucy answered, pointing to the Omegatrix.

"I see." Krystal said, glaring at her Omegatrix

"Kitten's afraid of you." Lucy frowned, wanting to tell her before things were complicated later.

...

"Can you leave us alone for a minute?" Krystal asked

"Of course." Lucy nodded, getting up and walked to the RV.

Krystal was silent, staring at the Omegatrix. As if dating Ship to say anything or come out

Ten seconds.

Twenty seconds.

One minute.

And then, Ship's eye slowly came out. _"Okay. Let it out. I KNOW you're furious."_

"I'm not." Krystal said, no emotion in her voice "I'm... Heart broken Ship. Get out, you're not hiding in there. Face to face."

Ship looked dejected and ejected herself out of the Omegatrix, forming into her humanoid form. Her head lowered, waiting for Krystal to start

"... How could you?" was Krystal's three words

Ship didn't answer. She knew WHY she did it...but it didn't justify the look on Krystal's face.

"You turned me into a mindless beast... An attack dog... Like **he** did." Krystal hissed emotionlessly, stopping there. They both knew who she meant, neither needed to say it, so she stopped. She'd let Ship talk

 _"I-I don't have an excuse."_ Ship answered solemnly _"You were broken and beaten. Wes was going to kill Kitten."_

"Ship. You betrayed my trust." Krystal muttered, a tear going down her cheek

 _"AND WE BOTH KNOW WHAT WES DID TO YOU!"_ Ship snapped, crying as she felt disgusted about herself. But this was an important factor as well The two didn't respond at that. That yell made both of them KNOW what the answer was.

 _Unfortunately, it still needed to be said_

 _"He beat you, a female Tetramand in combat. He dominated you, claimed you. You can't fight him when in that form anymore, you're basically his **wife**."_ Ship said, hissing the words out as she was angry at herself AND Wes _"Even if you could have thrown a punch, he told you to stay back. You couldn't have gone against him. I didn't see another option."_

Krystal was crying now. "FUUUUUUCK!" She slammed her hands into the ground. She knew this was true the moment it happened, but it wasn't until Ship out right said it she accepted it/she registered it She punched the ground again and again, making indents but also hurting her hands.

Ship frowned, quickly hugging her

"That. Bastard." Krystal yelled/cried, flinching as she felt Ship hug her "Fucking damn it."

Ship didn't say anything, just letting her cry and let it all out. The two just sat there, holding each other

* * *

*elsewhere*

Inside the RV, Nega and Lucy were caring for Kitten and fixing the RV "How do you think they're doing?" Nega asked

"I don't know." Lucy admitted

"They've got a LOT of sh-stuff to get through." Nega censored himself., censoring himself for Kitten

"I guess." Lucy nodded as they held each other gently. Kitten mumbled and hugged her parents, still scared at her 'big sister' "What's wrong Kitty?" Lucy asked, wanting Kitten to explain her fear

"I-I don't like. Krystal." She muttered

"Why?" Nega asked

"She. She turned into that scary thing." Kitten answered timidly.

"She was trying to keep you safe." Nega commented softly

"I don't like the scary alien." Kitten admitted

"But Daddy became an ugly alien." Lucy teased

"Daddy's alien looked like a ball though." Kitten answered. "Balls aren't scary." making them laugh a bit and Nega laughing, even slightly...it brought a smile to Lucy's face.

Outside, Krystal was resting in Ship's arms, her hands slightly bloody from punching the ground. "How fucking weak am I?" she cursed

 _"You. Are not. Weak."_ Ship answered seriously. _"I SAW that you were gaining control."_ She held Krystal's cheek and smiled _"You fell for his bluff, its no one's fault."_

"How? How can I protect anyone if I'm gonna lose control?" Krystal hissed weakly

 _"It's only your Tetramand form we can't use anymore. We just have to outsmart him with our alien choices."_ Ship urged

"But. D-didn't he say 'My aliens are the strongest of their species'?" Krystal asked

 _"Yes. So we don't go matching him."_ Ship assured

"God. I'm a fuckin' mess." Krystal wept only for Ship to kiss her 'N-No. Don't. Please.' Krystal thought, thinking she didn't need a comfort or pity kiss from her. But she felt love fill her 'Ship.' Krystal thought as she cried.

 _'Krystal. You're okay. I love you.' s_ he thought

Krystal broke the kiss and hugged Ship. She didn't know if she could continue. This adventure, she felt like she had failed from that one STUPID mistake

* * *

*time skip*

It took a few minutes, but Lucy and Nega came out of the RV and approached Krystal and Ship "You okay Kid?" Nega asked

Krystal sniffed gently and looked at her 'uncle'. Nodding gently as a response. Nega sat down, his hand resting on her shoulder. Krystal blinked and turned to Nega in shock. Even after ALL she's done.

"Not your fault kid. You just need to remember the good times and never let them go." he said a phrase, a sentence that seemed like random nonsense at the moment. But Krystal understood why he was saying it, she was telling her something he did to help with his depression.

"...You might be the strongest version of my dad I know." Krystal sniffed gently.

"That's the greatest compliment you could have given me." he nodded

Krystal nodded, wiping her nose and eyes from tears and got up.

"I just... need a moment to think." she said

* * *

*with Wes*

Wes was lying in a medical pod of sorts, his mind blurred as if he was on hallucinogens while feeling incomparable pain. He was coughing up a viscous slime, like snot out of his mouth, his body rejecting the hallucinogens like he was violently sick. The pod was purging his system, fixing him. However he was seeing things

He saw her in front of him

He saw Krystal.

Just there. Right in front of him.

Not dressed how she normally would, however. She was dressed in something he didn't think she'd wear. A sexy nurses costume

'What?' He thought as he saw her.

 _She approached him slowly, looking over his body and exposing a little of her cleavage to him. Thigh high white stockings conducted to garter belts that had red crosses at the top, red high heels, a red sleeveless dress that showed off her clevegde and stopped at the curve of her ass and a small little hat with his Antitrix symbol on it_

'K-Krystal?' He whispered gently, looking up at her and felt something within him tingle.

 _"Big brother." she said, leaning up against him_

'Big. Brother?' He thought as he looked on and saw how sensual she was acting.

 _"You where so strong big brother ~" she moaned "My husband ~"_

'H-Husband?' He thought in shock, but it DID have a nice ring to it. He did concur her after all

 _"But you need to do more." she urged "If you really want me, love me brother, you have to show me. That I'm yours. That you are better than any woman. Make me your woman once you have defeated me and killed those children. We both know I want it. That I want it so bad."_

"Yes." He hissed gently. "I WILL."

 _"Will you?"_

"I SWEAR it! You'll be my wife. I'll make you mine. I'll KILL ALL those who aren't us." Wes answered, his mother's and father's madness flowing through him "I've loved you since I met you, I'll make you mine!"

"K-KRYSTAL!" He jolted up and gasped, still in the medic-pod and coming out of his stupor. He panted, licking her lips

 **"Welcome back, sir."** A robotic doctor spoke as Wes awoke.

"Am I all healed?"

"Physically, you are at 97%. Mentally is different. Your mind is showing signs of arousal and a whirl of emotions and simulations." The robotic doctor answered in its monotone voice... and it had it's head cut off

Wes got out of the pod and walked out, damn it for saying 'he wasn't mentally sound'.

He was naked, walking through the halls of his home with a frown. He headed to his room to grab a new pair of clothes and to go into his training room only he didn't get dressed, starting a new simulation  
He had typed something into the control pad and saw it warm up almost immediately. The world having changed.

It changed into a large elaborate bedroom, a girl sitting on the bed. He walked over to the bed and looked at her. The girl's eyes glistened at Wes and guided him towards her

He held her face and kissed her, his Krystal.

His sister lay there naked, ready to be taken

* * *

*with Krystal*

Krystal was ready to move on, having tried to make things up to Kitten and her family...Before she felt a deathly shudder up her spine "I feel disturbed." she commented, turning to Kitten

"Is it because of me?" Kitten asked

"No no, you did nothing wrong." Krystal assured

"Really?" She asked

"Really." Krystal nodded. "Ready to go, Ship?" She asked

 _"Yeah, we're good to go."_ Ship responded

"Bye, Krystal." Nega followed up

Krystal gave him a hug and patted his back, before going to Lucy and hugged her too. Ship opened the portal, which spiraled and glowed before them "One last thing." Krystal commented

"What is it?" Lucy asked as Kitten hid behind her.

"I need to speak to Kitten." Krystal said simply

"Okay." Lucy nodded. "It's okay, Kitten."

Kitten whimpered but stepped out from her hiding place. Krystal knelt down and looked at Kitten

"Kitten. I know you're afraid of me." The girl flinched back, but Krystal didn't stop "I also know why you're so shy. You're scared what people will say about your Lenopan form." she added, shocking the others

"Y-You know about that?" Kitten whispered in fear

"You've stayed in your human form the entire time, despite being a kid. You haven't used your powers once that I've seen. And human genetics effects hybrids." Krystal explained before she shifted to her natural Nechrofriggeon form "See?"

"Y-You're a moth girl?" Kitten asked as she looked upon her.

"Basically." Krystal giggled "Can I see yours?"

Kitten looked at the floor and then nodded. "O-Okay." And began to shift into her Lenopan form. She looked very much the same, near identical to the rest of the race... Only brown

"See? You're cute." Krystal smiled and then stood up.

"People call me poo." she mumbled sadly

"You know what **I** would do if they call me names?" Krystal asked, trying to cheer her up.

"What?" Kitten asked

Krystal leaned forward and whispered something into Kitten's ear... Making her burst into laughter "Just remember that, okay?" Krystal smiled

Kitten nodded happily, smiling up at her 'big sister' and she hugged her "Thank you." Kitten whispered.

Krystal nodded and patted her back gently _"Ready to go?"_ Ship asked Krystal

"Yeah." Krystal nodded and with that, Krystal and Ship left through the portal; leaving the Nega family alone.

Nega sighed and smiled at his family...and noted something in his pocket. "The heck?" he reached into his pocket... and there were 4 Taydenite crystals in there. Big enough to fix their home SEVERAL times over.  
"...Clever girl." Nega smirked


	56. Another World, Bad Part 1!

**IMBADATNAMES** : We do not have anything planned for Servantis and probably will not do anything with him at all. _HOWEVER_ I do agree that I DO believe that story line would have worked in AF or UA

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : NOW? He's been that way since the start

 **Jss2141:** That's the point

 **thewittywhy:** Nope. Next time, this is Bad Country

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **thewittywhy:** Yes, yes there is.

 **jasongd:** Thanks very much.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000:** J ust wait, he gets creepier.

 **IMBADATNAMES:** Um, wait and see. But honestly, we're not THAT far yet. Heck we might not even use the Rooters.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone!

Here we go!

The start of the second three parter of this arc! We go to the world of Bad for some BIG character stuff!

Let's rock!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 50: Another World, Bad Part 1!  
**

* * *

Krystal arrived back at Bellwood, landing in the Central Park. As basic and normal as any other Bellwood. Low tech, humble, nice. And on fire...

...

...

...

Wait...

...

...

... Why... was the town on fire?...

...

...

 _ **WHY WAS THE FUCKING TOWN ON BLOODY FIRE?!**_

"What the hell happened here?" Krystal gasped as she saw the burning town.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" a female voice yelled

"Wait, is that?" Krystal thought in shock

 _"No idea."_ Ship admitted and emerging from the flames was a mature looking Sunny. Flowing purple hair, full D-cup breasts. Just GORGEOUS

"Aunt Sunny?" she gasped, seeing her outfit. She was wearing a skimpy blue outfit, hugging her hips and chest, exposing the FAINTEST bit of underboob and butt-cleavage. She looked like she just came out of a club

"Later!" Sunny cheered and flew off.

"... Was that really Aunt Sunny?" Krystal blinked

 _"It-it seems so."_ Ship answered in shock. _"Should we follow?"_

"Of course." Krystal nodded before she rubbed her chin "Think I should get a motorcycle? This feels like a motorcycle moment. I think I might look Badass one a motorcycle."

 _"...How about that one over there?"_ Ship pointed to a plain motorbike in a broken into store.

"I mean when we get home, can't ride yet." she admitted but let Ship jump to the bike

 _"Oh, I know."_ Ship answered, morphing the bike. _"But this'll look cool."_ She smiled. The bike had transformed, it was originally a plain silver bike. But now it was a sleek black with cybernetic dark blue streaks; the front of the bike had the Omegatrix's logo on it and a pair of Necrofriggian wings, the sides had a stylized 'KT' in the dark blue cybernetics.

"Nice!" Krystal grinned, getting on the bike

Ship immediately latched a seatbelt onto Krystal, keeping her there so she wouldn't fall out _. "Can't help it._ " Ship admitted while pushing close to Krystal's crotch

"I know. This is WAY different than a car." Krystal answered

 **VRRRRM!**

"YAHOO!" both girls cheered, the bike taking off as fast as it could move... which was VERY fast!

"DON'T I NEED A HELMET?" Krystal screamed excitedly, only for Ship to create one out of herself. "THANKS!" Krystal was now wearing a black and blue full face helmet. "... You aren't going to do anything naughty, are you?" She asked, feeling the bike between her legs and the mask close to her mouth

 _"It's called 'an engine'. I can't help it."_ Ship responded. _"...You're getting turned on, aren't you?"_

"You are literally the bike right now and pushed closer to my slit than needed." Krystal mumbled

 _"Sorry, can't help that."_ Ship responded, driving as they followed Sunny but she made sure to vibrate more than needed

'Oh~, you cheeky girl.' Krystal thought. She gripped Ship's handle bars tighter, moaning

 _'Oh~, FUCK! Why haven't we done this before?'_ Ship thought.

"You never thought of it before." Krystal bit her lip and shuddered

"Hey, you just gonna follow me?" Sunny asked as she flew next to them.

"Ah!" both girls jumped

"I could hear you bike coming from a mile away." Sunny smirked as she flouted in front of them. Ship soon came to a slowing halt, stopping right in front of Sunny "Who are you?"

"I'm Krystal. Ben Prime's daughter." Krystal introduced herself. "And this is Ship."

 _"How do you do."_ Ship waved a hand at Sunny.

"We were following you, hoping to find this world's Ben." She explained

"I see. You're that hotties girl." Sunny said, looking her up and down

'Hotties?' Ship and Krystal thought in shock.

"What? Your dad was hot." she shrugged, unashamed

Krystal and Ship shuddered at that, remembering Jen's world. "I-I guess." Krystal commented 'What is with people in the multiverse having lady boners for my dad?'

"Come on, I'll take you to my Ben's home." Sunny smirked "Let's go."

 **VRRRM!**

Ship roared the motorbike and followed Sunny. It took about fifteen minutes, since Ship was going as fast as an Anodite, to a nice house just outside of town. It was large, surrounded by barbed wire

"...Are-Are you survivalists or something?" Krystal joked lightly.

"No, but people who want to mess with us have to work to do so." she shrugged

"Ah, okay." Krystal answered and drove up following Sunny's directions. The door opened, almost like a massive gate 'Very foreboding.' Krystal thought to herself.

"I'm home~! And I've brought guests!" Sunny called out

"Mama!"

"'Mama'?" Ship and Krystal asked each other before seeing a young child fly towards Sunny. They both smiled, seeing the figure flying towards them. It was a young boy with dark purple nearly black hair and purple eyes

"Mama!" the child cheered and hugged Sunny

"How's my little Moon?" Sunny smiled

"Moon?" Krystal asked with a small smile.

"My nickname for him." Sunny commented "Wanted to name him that but Gwenny thought it was too in the nose."

"Mama, who's that?" 'Moon' pointed at Krystal.

"Names Krystal." she nodded

"Krystal? Hmm." 'Moon' mumbled and covered his face.

"BOO!" he screamed, shooting a small mana burst which added to the effect

"WHOA!" Krystal gasped as she saw the mana burst.

Moon laughed and jumped out of his mother's arms, running back inside "That's my boy." Sunny wiped a proud tear away.

"Yeah...I can see where he gets it from." Krystal answered remembering this was called 'Bad world' for a reason 'Okay, morals are thrown RIGHT out the window here.' Krystal and Ship thought to themselves making them slightly worried

"HONEY~! I'M HOME!" Sunny called out, grabbing the house's attention

 **BOOM!**

Ship raised a shield to protect Krystal, all these explosions were throwing them off. "Oh dear. He's pissed again. Pour Manny." Sunny sighed

"Manny?" Krystal asked, pondering the name. "Where's Ben?"

"Why do you think I said 'POUR Manny'?" Sunny rolled her eyes "Who do you think is pissed?"

"...Oh shit." Krystal whispered, realising what she meant.

 _"Incredible."_ Ship muttered

"Follow me." Sunny spoke

"Right." the girls nodded

The women walked up the stairs and were lead to a living room. Sitting on a chair... Was Helena Wheels

'Mama Helena!' Krystal gasped as she saw her seeing the girl dressed like a Badass biker girl

"Sunny, who's the chick?" Helen asked, pointing to Krystal. She was wearing a black crop top, basically just a single thin strip that barley covered her breasts, along with a leather jacket atop that and some tight black lycra bootyshorts

'Oh sweet merciful heaven!' Krystal thought, seeing how slutty Helen was looking,

"She's Krystal." Sunny explained

"Huh." She shrugged and examined Krystal. "Kinda plain. Blue hair's a thing, though." She walked around Krystal, looking up and down "A hot piece of ass if she'd dress up a bit, I admit."

'Oh my god, I'm gonna need therapy!' Krystal thought, trying not to flinch or blush. After all she had been finding these teen versions of Gwen really cute

"Um, thanks." Krystal answered

"Yeah." Helen responded and slapped her ass.

"Gah!" Krystal jumped

 _"Hey! Hands off! That's my ass!"_ Ship snapped

"Your ass is alive?!" Helen asked in shock.

"No, that's a Mechamorph." Sunny answered as Ship emerged from the watch

"Whoa, okay. That's something." Helen blinked in shock "Hot alien goo girl. Nice."

"Calm down, Helen, you're making them worried." Sunny spoke, holding 'Moon' in her arms.

"Oh fine." she frowned and hugged, slapping Ship's ass and sitting down

"Are-are you guys just sexually active or something?" Krystal asked in concern.

"Yes. And we don't care about social, moral and sexual norms." Sunny nodded

"Mama Gwen knows a lot." Moon added, pointing upstairs.

"Yeah, Gwenny IS smart." Sunny nodded

"Is she here?" Krystal asked

"She is." Helen answered as a door slammed open

 **BAM!**

"Fucking asssholeish dickwaving cunts." a different version of Ben Tennyson cursed as he walked in shirtless, patting some sweat off his face with a towel

"...Holy shit." Krystal whispered as she saw this 'Bad Ben'.

He had black hair instead of the normal brown, his eyes a cyan-ish turquoise instead of green. He was slightly tanned, not much, and rather muscular. He wore black tight pants and simple shoes with steeled toes

"Bad time?" Sunny asked with a sarcastic smirk

"Yeah. Some nobodies thought they could try and break in. Sent 'em running. Had to work that anger out, Manny could take it." Bad Ben nodded, throwing the towel off onto a random chair

"Hmm... Helly likes the view." she smiled

"Yeah? You like?" Bad-Ben smirked and grabbed her

"Yeah baby, rev my engine." Helen giggled

Krystal blushed and covered her eyes, Ship doing the same for her 'Oh god please no. No no no no no.'

 **WUM WUM**

"Who's the new girl?" Bad Ben asked

"SHE is a lesbian, thanks!" Krystal snapped lightly

"Ah. Give it a few minutes." he laughed puckishly as he pulled back from Helen and hugged her "Helen said the same thing when she first joined the gang."

Ship IMMEDIATELY spiked up which pushed Bad Ben back " _Touch her again and I'll turn you into Swiss Cheese."_ Ship glared

"I never said you couldn't join to." Bad shrugged "I'm guessing Sunny gave you the info about this place. So to repeat what she said, sexual norms are just bullshit here."

"She did. And there's something you need to know." Krystal answered, shuddering to get back to her senses.

"Yeah?" he asked

"There's a murderer on the loose. His name is Wes and he has an Omnitrix." Krystal slowly and clearly answered

...

"Wait a second." Bad frowned, this sounding familiar. But from where? "Wait, wait, wait. This-this guy. He's not going after Ben's is he?" Bad asked

"No. After your kids." she commented

"He's-okay, what the hell do we do?" Bad asked

"You're not gonna believe her; are you?" Sunny asked

"Reaper almost killed me. I'm a piece of shit, but NO-ONE messes with our kids!" Bad answered

"Yeah... Wes is Reaper's son." Krystal commented

"What do you need?" Bad asked with a serious look in his eyes

"Huh?" Krystal and Ship blinked

"Ben? Are you serious? You're taking the word of a girl who JUST arrived?" Helen asked

"If that fucking psycho's kid is on the warpath, then YEAH. I'm gonna believe it." Bad answered "... But who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Krystal Tennyson. Ben-Prime's daughter." Krystal answered clearly.

"Prime's-Oh fuck." Bad wondered and then deadpanned, realising he solicited his alternate's daughter for sex. "... Offers still open." he smirked

...

 **CRASH!**

Ship punched him in the face with an enlarged fist.

"I SAID YOU COULD JOIN IN!" Bad snapped, sitting up and rubbing his chin

"Girls. Only. Fucker." Krystal and Ship responded

"I said that before a round with him." Helen frowned, groping both girls breasts

"Hmm!" The two blushed

"Just give him ten minutes." she purred

"Okay, this is fun, but don't we have more important things to deal with?" Sunny laughed

"Yeah, the bad man." Moon answered

"That's my boy." Bad rubbed his head. "Sunny, take him and hide him in the safe room. Stay with him."

"What about Gwen?" Krystal asked, pulling out of Helen's grip

"She's-" Bad began to answer, only to see a near-nude Gwen fly down from the second floor.

"What's will all the noise?" Gwen asked "I was asleep!"

'Mama Gwen.' She thought as she looked at her and drooling, her mother only in a pair of black panties and that was it

 _'Oh wow.'_ Ship blinked

"And who's THIS girl?" Gwen asked, turning around

"Krystal, from Primes world." Sunny explained casually

"Hmm." Gwen looked at her and saw it. "Right."

"Kinda cute, right?" Sunny asked

"She is." Gwen licked her lips

"Okay is EVERYONE trying to fuck me? Cause I know you don't give two tosses about social norms, but this is freaking me the fuck out!" Krystal shouted

...

"Yeah." they nodded

Just then a tetramand came walking in. He was only slightly scuffed, pale red skin, yellow eyes, a lean muscular body and wearing brown pocket laden combat trousers and boots "Damn boss, you where really pissed." he muttered

"Yeah, I was. But now we got a psycho going after my kids, Manny." Bad answered

"... Oh hell no!" he snapped

'Thank god, they're taking this seriously.' Krystal thought and looked at Ship.

"No one touches our kids!" he frowned, punching his hand... And then flinching in pain "Fuck."

"Oh Manny, want me to make it better?" Helen purred

"Maybe later babe, Gwen? Sun? Magic please?" he grinned and asked

'... Mostly.' she thought

"How long till Kev and he others get back from their heist?" Bad asked as he finally put a shirt on, a black one with a cyan-turquoise '10' on the chest "I want all hands on deck."

"Fifteen minutes. He and Argit should be back by then." Sunny answered

"Heist?" Krystal asked, frowning

"Kev and Argit are the best in the city." Bad Ben answered "Plus they had Ann and Pen with them, dangerous foursome there."

 _"Ann and Pen?"_ Ship asked

"My sister and her girlfriend." Helen explained

"Wait...Pen...'Uncle Pierce'?" Krystal whispered. "Who's 'Ann'?"

 _"Maybe Alan?"_

"I don't know who those are, but my sister is a porcupine-like human-alien hybrid and Ann is a Pyronite hybrid." Helen answered

...

"Yep." they nodded

"Can we GO?!" Bad-Ben yelled

"Go? Go where?" Krystal asked

"To plan how to kill this bastard!" Bad Ben snapped

"Okay, Wes can transform into more advanced aliens. Not like my dad's Ultimatrix, but something similar." Krystal answered "He basically becomes the perfect 'hunter' against their own species."

"Really? That's his gimmick?" Bad Ben asked

"Yeah. You fight him as the same species, his aliens are designed to win that fight." Krystal nodded

"Good thing for our gang then." Manny grinned at Helen

"Just thought I'd warn you." Krystal answered as a large door opened and four people walked in

One Krystal knew quite well, Kevin; lean, black hair, wearing a tattered black shirt and grey trousers.  
Argit, a three to four-foot opossum looking alien, wearing a grey shirt, orange jacket and black trousers.  
Next to the was a black woman with fire for hair wearing small shreds of an orange suit, like her cloths where the remains of her ripped prison uniform. She had B/C cup breasts and a good amount of muscle  
And lastly was a black haired girl with whisker-like quills coming from her cheeks, lean but muscular, wearing a torn crop-top, green combat trousers and black boots. B-Cup breasts and black eyes.

The four where laughing, carrying large bags of loot "We got the MOTHERLOAD!" Argit smiled as they dropped the loot onto the ground.

"Boss!" Ann and Pen cheered, jumping and hugging Bad

"Ladies, though I love this hoard you've got AND you. But now's not a time to celebrate." Bad answered

"Fine." Ann huffed, going over to Manny "Well dude, looks like you're lucky tonight." she winked

"Sweet." Manny answered.

"What's with the downer talk?" Kevin asked

"Who's-?" Argit asked pointing at Krystal.

"Krystal Tennyson. Ben Prime's daughter." Krystal answered seriously introducing herself "So no fucking flirting!"

"Oh don't worry about Ar. He just sits in the corner and watches while he jacks off." Kevin waved off

...

 **HURRHHHH!**

Krystal felt herself throw up from hearing that, running to the corner.

"... She okay?" Kevin blinked

"No, just a bit overwhelmed." Gwen answered

* * *

*time skip*

"You feeling better, Krystal?" Gwen asked, rubbing her back

"Yeah." she nodded, glad Gwen was wearing cloths now with everyone in the 'planning room'

"I guess things got too much all at once." Gwen added as she stood up, Krystal looking at her outfit. It was a sensual purple bustier, black booty-shorts, and stockings, high heeled boots and elbow length fingerless gloves.

"Wow." she gulped

"We really need to get you new cloths." Manny commented

"Yeah, I could go for JUST a G-String thong." Gwen teased

"Maybe have Ship wear that?" Sunny suggested

Ship frowned and transformed to emulate that she was wearing a G-string thong.

"...Hot." The girls and Manny answered making Ship blush and shift back

"How long will they take in there?" Krystal asked, pointing to the planning room

"Ben and Kev are just planning." Gwen explained

"So if you want some fun, we have time to kill." Helen wiggled her eyebrows

 **WUM WUM**

Krystal gulped, feeling that she'd never have this chance again...but what would she feel? She looked at these sexy women, openly debating with herself. She could almost imagine the shoulder angel and devil on her shoulders. But they were different coloured Necrofriggians.

 **WUM WUM**

Her 'Angel' was a white and light blue Necrofriggian, while her 'Devil' was black and red. Her Angel was shaking her head and gesturing 'No! Don't do it!'. Her Devil on her other shoulder was rubbing her crotch and looking lustfully at the women.

An added factor, of course, where the men involved. And it was clear these girls wanted them to join. Krystal gulped in worry, she didn't know how she would feel being with a man.

...

Come to think of it, she had never been with a boy, of her own free will. Never even kissed one. She just chose to be a lesbian the second she fell for TwoTwo

 **WUM WUM**

 _"Krystal?"_ Ship asked as she looked at her conflicted face.

"Huh?" Krystal blinked as she snapped out of her thought, not noticing the Nemitrix was flashing

 _"The Nemetrix was glowing."_ Ship responded

"It... Was?" she whispered in confusion, as well as feeling a strange primal instinct she couldn't describe

 _"Were-were you thinking about...That?"_ Ship asked quietly.

"Yeah! Yeah, that was it! Hot girls and all, sorry Ship." she laughed

"Well~. If you're thinking about 'Hot girls', WE can oblige." Gwen and Sunny smiled that was when the door to the 'planning room' opened and a shirtless Bad Ben and Kevin walked out, both annoyed but waving everyone in

"Hel, you said you'd fix the heating." Bad chastised

"Sorry, but I've been busy!" Helen responded

"You where sitting on your ass when we came back." Sunny huffed

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

Krystal stared at the two, sweating a bit herself as the Nemitrix flashed. Ship held Krystal's hand as she tried to calm her down, if she transformed via her Nemetrix NOW; who knows what would happen. The group walked into the planning room and instantly everyone but Ann felt the heat

"JEEZ! I know it's rich coming from me, but it's HOT in here!" Ann commented, walking out with her top off. Everyone sat around a table, a make shift model of their home set up

"Now you get why I just complained about Hel not fixing the fucking heating?" Bad grumbled

"FINE!" Helen groaned and ran off to fix it.

 **BOOM!**

"FUCKIN'!" Helen yelled in annoyance as she returned "A bunch of parts gave out, the things busted till we can get replacements."

"I'm sure we got some stuff in the loot. Kevin raided a hardware shop on the way here." Argit pointed out

"Really?" Bad frowned, Kevin having been making 'shut it' motions behind Bad's back. Krystal just smiled at the dynamic. Kevin always making upgrades to his car "We will deal with this later." Bad frowned, turning to the group "For now, we need information. Krystal, the floor is yours." he said, everyone looking at the bluenette making her freeze like a deer in headlights

...

"Well? We're waiting." Argit spoke

Krystal gulped, worried that she was gonna mess up "... What do you want to know?"

"We need to know about this fucker." Gwen stated simply "Tell us as much as you can about EVERY interaction you've had with him."

Krystal took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay. Here's what I know." She explained "The first time I met Wes is when he attacked my world. His goal was to kidnap me, to convince me to help him kill the other children of the other Ben Tennyson's behind the death of his father. But he didn't get the chance as the dark matter his scythe is basically made of caused my Nemitrix and survival instincts to turn me into... What did we call it Ship? "

 _"I think we called it 'Terroranchula'. A large spider-like alien."_ Ship answered

"Yeah, that was it. And then he ran away." Krystal nodded

"Is he arachnophobic?" Argit asked

"No, it's one of my Nemetrix aliens." Krystal answered. "And then I continued to go on my journey, going to Ben 23's world."

"The brat." Bad nodded

"Yes. But he's gotten better." Krystal defended him gently. "But he had some girl watching 23 for weeks in secret, only attacking when he lost sight of me."

"So that world's safe." Manny answered

"Yeah, he doesn't reattack worlds when he's been scared off." Krystal nodded

"And let me guess, your rinsed and repeated, beating him off other worlds?" Kevin asked

"Long and short of it, yes. But, if you want specifics-" Krystal answered

"Of course." Helen nodded "We need all the info we can get."

"The next world was Zarro's world." Krystal answered

"The zombie clown kid?" Bad asked as he looked at her.

"Yep." she nodded

"...He eating okay?" Bad asked that grabbed their attention, Bad Ben showing concern for another Ben.

"Yeah, he and Frightwig have a son called 'Max'." Krystal nodded "He's adorable. Wes attacked almost like a... Well... Serial killer. Being slow, malicious and messing with minds."

"So what was next?" Pen asked as she was getting nervous.

 _"Next was Gwen 10's World."_ Ship listed off

"There's a world where **I** had the Omnitrix?" Gwen asked

"Yeah, multiverse and stuff." Krystal nodded "May I continue?"

"Sorry." She answered

"We managed to catch Wes in this world. Got him to finally give us some information."

"His name and reason for doing it?" Sunny asked, hugging Moon in her arms.

"Yep." Krystal nodded "He was really well spoken. Smart."

 _"Here, let me."_ Ship said, playing a video of the interrogation. The group observed the recording, showing who and what Wes looked like during Gwen 10's world. His mannerisms and style, what his weapons were.  
That talk

"Jesus, that's creepy." Argit shuddered hearing it with the others nodding

Gwen was taking notes on all this, making sure they could prepare. "Where was next?"

"Mad's world." Krystal answered sadly. "That one was the weirdest one."

"How? Post-apocalyptic, kill or be killed, people turning cannibals?" Manny asked

 _"No. It was actually like a primitive revived settlement."_ Ship answered

Krystal explained "Heck he and I had to team up."

"Did he kick ass?" Bad asked as he heard that.

...

"What?" he asked

"He did. But...Wes came prepared." Krystal answered as Ship showed images of what happened. She explained Animo, how Wes had trusted him and got betrayed. The group didn't respond immediately, feeling a bit sad upon hearing that.

"Fuckin' Animo." Gwen frowned

"I'm glad we got him when we did." Ben agreed "Dude was annoying."

"So what happened to Animo there?" Sunny asked

"This." Ship and Krystal answered showing footage of Sawyer transforming into her new Heatblast form. The denizens of the Bad Universe looked on and were amazed.

"Hot." Gwen and Sunny commented simply.

"That is bad! Boo!" Helen booed at the joke

"What? Seeing her kick that guy's ass was sexy." Sunny responded

"Oh god, we didn't INTEND the pun." Gwen groaned

"Anyway." Krystal stressed "That is when Wes got weird. When the fight ended he didn't attack the Mad siblings or me. He just left. And then he stayed... Wherever he goes... For eight years his time."

"Showing he has SOME honour." Manny whispered

"You're assuming he left because of honour." Bad frowned

"Or maybe his own moral code...Whatever's left." Manny responded

"And 10,000?" Bad asked, assuming they where the last world Krystal visited

"We-we haven't been there yet." Krystal answered honestly

...

"What?" Bad blinked "Why not?"

"We've been following the trail this has been showing us." Krystal showed the teleporter

 _"The last world we saw him in was Nega's world and Nega said he muttered something about 'bad' as he left."_ Ship explained

"Meaning his next target is HERE." Bad theorised

"What happened on 'Nega's world'?" Pen asked, Krystal finally realising that everyone including her had stripped to their underwear from the heat

"We escaped, tried to get away, but...he found us. And I-I lost control." Krystal answered in shame.

 **WUM! WUM! WUM!**

 _"Nega's idea was to outrun him and Wes had finally made his own Omnitrix."_ Ship explained as she held Krystal's hand _"He becomes... A stronger version of the species, a member of the race designed to kill the rest of his species... He beat Krystal down when they where in their Tetramand forms, she couldn't even stand."_

"Wait. Did you just say-?" Manny asked in shock, to which Krystal and Ship nodded slowly. "Shit." He whispered in realisation.

"What?" Ann asked

"When a Tetramand male beats a female in combat, the woman basically becomes his wife. No ifs, ands or e can't even punch him if he says 'don't hit me'. He says 'on the bed' she says 'which position'." Manny frowned, spitting out that last part like venom and hatred "If done in combat, as concent to prove your love, it's romantic and loving. But what he did to Krystal? You could equate it to enslaving her."

"Fuck." The group whispered in anger.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bad frowned as he pulled Krystal into a hug, holding her close as he tried to reassure her. Even though both where only in their underwear and sweaty because of the heat

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

"Th-thank you." Krystal whispered, surprised that there were SOME things this universe's Ben wouldn't do. Clad only in her blue bra and panties, him only in his black boxers, she felt her face heat up and her heart beat increase. Her neaters even gotten slightly wet

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

She heard a little voice in her head, a dark anamalistic one with a growl in her voice, demanding she breed

Krystal breathed heavily as she felt Bad's skin on her own, feeling her heart thump

as her eyes fluttered and turn half lided

"He also said something weird." Ship said, Bad backing up and snapping Krystal from her seeming trance "That he had been doing all this for Krystal."

...

"Oh fuck." Kevin groaned, Argit face palming next to him "I've worked this guy out."

"What? What've you figured out?" Ship asked

"Okay, let's go through this one step at a time." Kevin nodded "The guy is clearly highly emotional right? And he left the 'Mad world' after getting to know and fight alongside those Ben's kids. So that shows he has deep abandonment problems as well as a longing for love. A single child raised by just one parent, considering what Krystal has said that's his mother. However he has a half sibling, again from what he said but also because of how desperate he is for siblings for care for him. Hence him not wanting to hurt the Mad kids or Krystal, Heck further explaining why he wanted to kidnap her."

"However its clear that's been twisted, with what he said and how he acted during your last fight, he's become obsessed with Krystal." Argit said

"Because of him being a single child he had a small superiority complex, a competative streak born from wanting to prove he's stronger than his sister. Which also explains why he hasn't attacked worlds he's already been in, he wants to prove himself. He wants to win against Krystal, this killing spree now basically a sibling rivalry in his mind. Almost a game." Kevin continued

"... But because of those eight years obsessing over Krystal..." Helen realised

"... Its been twisted into an almost stalkerish love." Pen finished, the Bad gang catching on to Kevin's thoughts

"He-he's turned into my stalker?" Krystal asked in disgust

"And that's not all." Kevin added "With everything said, there is only one world he could be from. It wold explain why its left for the end."

"10K." Bad sighed

Krystal tried to follow, connect the dots...and it all made sense when they said it. She had been running after Wes for so long she didn't think to sit down and contemplate. She was so focused on the moment she never even thought about connecting the dots "I guess it took criminals to understand and work out a criminal." she commented softly

 _"Yeah, I guess so."_ Ship agreed.

"Now we can plot the defense of this place and the kids." Bad frowned "We can out fight him, I know we can. With all of us, he can't adapt. But we know how he operates. So we can stop him from getting in while we are off guard."

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

"You're a heck of a leader when you need to be." Krystal whispered while feeling herself stay wet and maybe even wetter

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

"Thanks. Go lie down. We'll sort this." Bad ordered

"I'll take you upstairs, you can even meet all the kids." Gwen offered

"Really? How many are there?" Krystal asked kindly as they left the room

 **WUM WUM WUM**

"We have 8 kids. Four are Ben's, he's the most fertile of the guys." Gwen shrugged as they went upstairs

"Wow, that-that's great." Krystal answered with a smile, feeling weird walking around a house in just her underwear but she was too warm. This place was so... Strange

"Here we go. Kids, we have company." Gwen spoke as she opened a door revealing several kids from around 12 to 6. They all looked at Krystal, most of them were boys, dark-haired with Ben's eyes. All of them had their shirts off because of the heat.

One was a dark, almost blood red, human boy who was 12, clearly the oldest.  
Then there was a 7 year old Kineceleran boy with Ben's eyes  
Next was a Tetramand girl, age 9, with fire hair  
After her was a young 3 year old boy who looked a lot like Kevin with Pen's quills sticking out of his body  
Then there was a younger version go the first boy with black hair, aged 6  
Then there was a black girl who had Ben's eyes, age 4 or 5  
And finally there was a Tetramand boy, age 7, with blue skin

"Wow." Krystal gasped and almost squeaked seeing them.

"Who's this?" One of the boys asked

"She's pretty." One of the girls followed

"Is she a new mummy?" the 3 year old boy asked

"Wh-what?" Krystal asked as she was taken aback by this young boy's words

 **WUM WUM!**

"No, she's not." Gwen answered, thinking something privately to herself. "She's a friend."

"I'm Krystal, nice to meet you all." Krystal introduced herself "You could call me your big sister."

"We have a big sister?" Some of the younger children asked

"Did dad sleep with another woman that wasn't you or Sunny?" The tetramand boy asked

"It's... Complicated." Krystal chuckled

"Okay." The kids except the youngest answered.

The youngest waddled/walked over and looked at Krystal, before hugging her leg. She smiled softly, rubbing the kids head softly


	57. Another World, Bad Part 2!

**pedrofaria339** : That's the point

 **61394:** No, they are just very relaxed and open

 **thewittywhy:** EXACTLY! *laughs happily*

 **jasongd:** Once this three parter is finished

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : It can. But Krystal needs to let it.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yes he is and no it can't. Nemetrix wants to 'be in control'.

 **jasongd** : Let's hope so

 **thewittywhy** : Yep, screw Kai in any reality...but not literally SCREW her. You know what I mean.

 **61394** : 'If you have a sex-drive that lasts for more than four hours, please consult a doctor'. All I have to say.

 **pedrofaria339** : Kinda the point.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And here we go, with part 2 of the Bad World arc!

Krystal has such a hard time dealing with who she is in this chapter, this arc, built up in this from the Mad, Jen and Nega worlds.

Who is she, really? Has she made a choice to be who she is or has she rushed head first into life without thinking?

Well, it is time to find out

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 51: Another World, Bad Part 2!  
**

* * *

"Is everyone in position?" Bad asked as everyone worked to fortify the base

"Yeah, traps are set." Manny and Kevin answered

"Heating's fixed as well, I've rerouted it as a defensive tactic." Helen added

"Good. Now to wait." Bad nodded

Sunny nodded and flew up to the kids, just to check up on them. "Everyone okay in here?" She asked to see them playing with Krystal

"We're fine, mum." The Tetramand girl responded, having fun with Krystal.

"Hey." Krystal waved

"Glad to see you're here." Sunny sighed in relief before frowning "But Krystal, when did you wash that outfit?"

"... Er..." Krystal blinked, thinking back "At... The start of this adventure?" she shrugged softly, only now noticing how dirty her cloths where. She didn't have a bag to bring with her, just this one outfit and some money

Sunny sighed and picked her up. "Come with me." Krystal didn't have much choice, following Sunny. They soon entered her bedroom and opened up a closet. "A change of clothes. Take your pick."

 **WUM WUM**

"I... I'm not sure..." Krystal muttered, looking at the cloths

 **WUM WUM**

"Fine!" Sunny huffed "Strip naked and I'll chose for you."

"O-Oh. Okay." Krystal gulped and stripped off. She was a blushing mess as she stripped naked, feeling just how dirty this week of action had made her cloths. Soon her new outfit, including her underwear, was on a neat pile on the floor

 **WUM WUM WUM**

'She's cute.' Sunny thought as she saw Krystal's body with an internal smile.

Krystal slipped on the blue underwear, clipping the bra on which seemed to push up her breasts. This underwear was skimpier than the simple fashionable pair she wore before, more bedroom lingeriethan 'can wear it all day but still look good when it's sex time' stuff. Partially since the panties where a small thong 'Oh my god.' She thought with a blush as she wiggled into them, hugging herself in embarrassment

"See anything you like in the closet?" Sunny asked

"Not really." she shrugged making Sunny sigh

"Fine." Sunny rolled her eyes and went into it. She grabbed a few blue coloured clothes "Here, try these."

"I... I can't wear this!" Krystal blushed

"Do you WANT to be naked? No problem for US, but when Wes sees you in nothing but your skin." Sunny responded

Krystal grumbled but started getting dressed. First was a pair of fishnet stockings, on top of which she now wore a pair of black leather short shorts. She also wore a fishnet shirt up top with no sleeve, which she wore on top of a tight black crop top that showed her stomach and teasingly showed her breasts. And finally she wore a pair of fingerless black gloves

Sunny smiled and licked her lips, seeing how sexy Krystal looked right now, getting wet from seeing her. She reached out and ran her tongue along Krystal's neck, wrapping her arms around Krystal's waist

Krystal shuddered as she felt Sunny's touch on her body, Ship knew this wasn't the same Aunt Sunny she knew...but with the Nemetrix throbbing with light, it was only a matter of time. Krystal wouldn't be able to twists for ever, her anamalistic instincts would take over

 **WUM WUM WUM**

 _"Krystal."_ Ship whispered in worry, hoping to get through to her.

"Yeah?" Krystal blushed and moaned

 **WUM WUM**

 _"Please, keep your mind."_ Ship asked gently as Sunny bit Krystal's neck and sucked softly

 **WUM WUM WUM WUM**

"Hmm~! Fuck me~!" Krystal moaned, guiding Sunny's hands to her crotch

"This is an interesting sight." Bad chuckled, leaning against the door and smiling

"Hello, Ben~." Sunny smiled, groping Krystal at her request.

"H... Hi." Krystal stuttered and blushed

"Talk about having it close to our mission." Bad-Ben commented as he walked in

"Yeah. She is just too tasty." Sunny nodded, pushing her fingers into Krystal's vagina

 **WUM WUM WUM**

"Hmm~!" Krystal moaned happily, feeling a WOMAN'S touch. "I-I want it."

"It?" the two asked, Sunny planting a soft kiss on Krystal's lips

"Hmm~. Yes. I-I want to fuck." Krystal moaned

"With who?" Bad asked, unable to help himself as he stood near the two

 **WUM WUM WUM WUM WUM**

"B-Both. I want to fuck. Breed!" Krystal moaned, the Nemetrix glowing bright and humming which sent shivers down Krystal's spine

Bad blinked and smiled, kissing Krystal "Okay." he said the second before their lips touched

Ship gasped as she saw Krystal kiss Bad, she was putty in his hands, but mostly because of the Nemetrix. All this pent up primal animalistic lust was overwhelming her... And then Krystal's eyes widened as her mind snapped back to reality, breaking from the kiss in horror and running away

"Was it something we said?" Sunny asked in confusion, her fingers a little wet from Krystal's juices with Bad shrugging

'Maybe she needs time to herself.' Sunny thought

* * *

*with Krystal*

Krystal stumbled and came to a stop. She was coughing and crying, her thoughts a wild mess. She was a storm of emotions, Ship immediately came out of her Matrix and hugged her "What... Is wrong with me?" she cried, shaking "Has.. Has my whole life been a lie?!"

 _"No. No, no, no. You're still you. It's this...THING."_ Ship reassured her, pointing to the Nemetrix. _"It's making you do things you wouldn't."_

"NO IT'S NOT!" Krystal yelled angrily "Ship... I... I made the choice to be a lesbian, almost rushed right into it, When I was a kid. I never... I never even imagined another option. Khyber... When he kidnapped me... When he broke my mind and turned me into an animal with the Nemitrix... I was a happy dog. I was an animal happy to mate and breed. That has been nagging in my mind since then. If... If I like girls... Then shouldn't I have still liked girls when I was in that state? Shouldn't I have been against breeding with him? So... Why? WHY?! And now... This world... I... I keep staring at the Ship... I keep thinking about it... "

Ship didn't know what to say as she just stood there without a word

"Why... Have I been lying to myself?" she sniffed and cried "And Wes..."

 _"... Krystal. That might be it."_ Ship whispered, holding Krystal close _"... You don't give birth like a normal Nechrofriggeon, are you?" she asked in a tone that clearly said she knew the answer but had to bring it up_

"No. I-I don't. I told myself...I-I mean." Krystal answered, remembering what happened during the paradox, and also recalling her father talk about how she was born. How her genetics meant she couldn't give birth to a cluster of Nechrofriggeon every 70 years. She could still have children but she had to use the human method

 _"And you love kids."_ Ship added, smiling _"You love looking after your little siblings, you do your best to spend time with every child of every Ben we have met in this journey. You want to be a mother."_

"Yeah." Krystal sniffed gently and wept a little. She just wanted to be a mother.

 _"That's why."_ Ship urged " _When you first lost your mind? When the Nemitrix made you a literal animal? That desire to be a mother... It reflected as wanting to mate and breed. And Khyber was the best option. And with Wes... 'claiming you'... Its made your body want to have kids. And the Nemitrix increasing this urge, your body is basically looking for a strong mate for a strong child because of the anamalistic instincts."_ Ship explained, trying to use science and psychology to sooth Krystal

Krystal nodded and sniffed gently. "Stuff always happens to us, doesn't it?" She said, but her tone makes it clear that even if there was 'fact' explaining this she still had doubts

 _"Yeah, it's not fair at times."_ Ship agreed and stroked her head

Krystal nodded... And then the two heard moaning coming from a nearby room "They aren't." The two whispered, hearing the moans

The two walked over quietly, carefully opening a door and peaking inside. They saw Kevin and Manny sitting side by side on a coach, naked. Bouncing on their cocks was Ann and Pen respectively, both in reverse cowgirl position as the boys slammed them up and down their hard cocks

'Oh. My god.' Krystal thought in shock

 _"... Wow..."_ Ship blinked in amazement

Ann was moaning heavily as she was being fucked by Kevin's cock, begging for him to cum inside of her while Pen was drooling, unable to say a word and Manny's dick spread her open wide

"Are-are those real?" Krystal asked in shock, only having strap-on experience with her lovers

 _"Seems so."_ Ship gulped

"I. I don't know..." Krystal whispered, feeling her vagina tingle

 _"Don't know what?"_ Ship asked in slight concern

"If I want to join." Krystal bit her bottom lip and pulled up

 _"Krystal?"_ Ship asked, looking at Krystal as she walked away

'I-I need it. I want it.' Krystal thought to herself

She held her head and ran away again, heading outside

'D-Damn it! What am I doing?' She thought to herself. She rested against the wall, muttering softly... And heard a familiar voice singing softly

 **"It started when an alien device did what it did."** the song echoed

"No. No, no, no!" She whispered, that song sending shivers up her spine and she ran only to collide face to chest with Wes

 **"Now we stand with devices stuck upon our wrists, those feelings that we hid."** he smiled, cupping her cheek while clearly altering the lyrics to Ben's famous theme

Her eyes shrunk back as she saw him. Her body feeling limp and frozen, her lips dry and her heart thumping

"Hello, Krystal." He smiled at her and he kissed her. Krystal was stunned, feeling his lips on hers and she shuddered as their lips connected. She was limp and putty in his hands, her eyes closing as she kissed him back 'I knew it.' Wes thought to himself, holding her close. 'She is mine!' he thought, his hands going to her ass

"Hello, fucko." A voice spoke behind Wes and blasted him, getting him away from Krystal.

"Huh?" he blinked and was hit by a mana blast

Krystal was flung to the ground as Wes was shot away. He hit the wall and growled, Gwen standing there confidently. Gwen looked down at Krystal briefly and looked back up at Wes. "Get away from her."

"Yeah." Helen nodded

"I thought you were-?" Wes growled at them.

"We finished early." Gwen answered

"It was a 'quicky'." Helen joked. Krystal looked up at the two, Helen helping her up. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah." Krystal nodded, regaining her senses while feeling disgusted and angry

"She'll lose them to me." Wes answered, glaring at them. "She's MINE."

"... What was that?" Gwen glared

"She loves me. She's mine." He answered, selecting an alien

"... Is this all this is to you now?" Krystal asked "Some twisted attempt to woo me and make me... Make me WHAT exactly?!"

"My wife." He answered, selecting his alien and slammed his Matrix, transforming into a new alien. In a burst of light he became a more dangerous Kineceleran. His body was bulkier than a normal Kineceleran, razor sharp claws, his feet seemed to be doubled to an almost spider-like design, the helmet that covered its face was fully fixed down. And its skin was a dark red on black.

"Kreepy as fuck." Helen shook her head

"Really?" He asked, speeding off in a sonic boom that knocked the girls back.

Krystal frowned, transforming into her version of Goop. She splattered on the wall, but was unharmed. 'Thank goodness.' She thought as she reformed. She spread over the floor, trying to take friction away so Wes would crash

"Wh-WHOA!" Wes screamed and crashed through a wall He growled as he crashed but easily stood back up "Stop that!" he ordered

"No. I won't!" Krystal answered, lashing her acidic body at him, striking his wheels and legs to burn him.

"Fine." Wes snarled and kicked her off, zooming off

'Good thing it didn't hurt.' Krystal thought before realizing "THE KIDS!" She screamed

Wes scoffed as he walked into the fortress of the Bad gang... And was caught by a sudden energy net. He screamed in agony, the energy net zapping him all over his body. He began to vibrate, energy shooting off him. Gwen frowned, throwing mana blasts. Ann helped by turning up the heat, making Wes burn under the energy net.

Wes roared, transforming into Vulpamancer as the others arrived. His body was a wild dark red with black quills, slashing at the net to get free. He was a massive canine creature, easily eleven foot tall if it stood on its hind legs but on all fours it was as big as a car. It had yellow slitted eyes and a series of slits along his shoulders and neck. And emerging from his back was a series of spikes which looked almost like hands

"SHIT!" Argit panicked and shot his quills at it, hoping that the poison would slow it down but they just bounced off "His hide's tough!" Argit panicked

 **SNAP!**

"Net's coming loose!" Kevin grabbed a metal bar and absorbed it, making his whole body metal and helped tighten the net.

Manny cracked his knuckles as the gang surrounded him, Bad Ben descending some stairs and donning a black jacket with cyan-turquoise lines on its arms and a large '10' split across the two sides of the zipper

"So, you're Wes. You've been causing Krystal trouble." Bad glared as he saw him "That you've been trying to kill kids. That you want to kill MY kids."

The Vulpimancer Wes snarled and tried to lash out at the group, getting his claws close to Kevin's face

"No you don't, asshole!" Kevin snapped and punched him out of the air

Wes slammed his paw that had his matrix down, transforming once again...and into something much smaller than expected. He became... Basically a brain with a face set in a flouting chair

"What. The actual. Fuck?" Sunny asked in disgust.

"Insolent primitive minds." Wes, in his new alien form frowned, levitating the energy net and threw everyone to the walls with telekinesis. Bad frowned, transforming himself. When the quick flash of light died down it revealed he had became the alien Loadstar "What the-?" Wes gasped. Bad Lodestar reached out and manipulated the metal within the chair, causing it to crash into the ground. Wes roared in anger, shooting a barrage of blasts from the headband of his chair. Bad couldn't deflect energy, taking each blast on his body, but pinning Wes to the floor. He stumbled back, groaning in pain "I SHALL END YOU!" Wes roared as he transformed again, this time into his version of the ever famous Rath

"Oh. Shit." Lodestar panicked as he saw this massive tiger-looking alien.

It was bulky and wrapped with metal for its claws and fangs, almost like it was grafted on. His face was covered with a mask and his waist was covered with combat trousers and kneecap spikes. Wes roared like a wild animal, grabbing both Bad and Manny by their heads and slamming them into the ground.

Gwen and Sunny where rapidly firing their mana blasts but he wasn't even reacting, like he didn't feel pain "The hell is this thing doped on?" Sunny asked, trying to use her mana to cover its head. However he kept moving, like he didn't need to breath, before he grabbed Sunny and slammed her through a wall. Helen yelled in anger, trying to catch him by surprise as she raced at him only to be caught. His hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing

"WES, IS THE **STRONGEST** THERE IS! WES, **CANNOT** BE DEFEATED!" Wes proclaimed, crashing them into the ground, fighting them off. He walked towards Krystal, who was frozen in fear "WES, WANTS HIS MATE. WES, WANTS HIS **FIGHT**!" He roared. He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her up but not hurting her

"L-Let me go!" Krystal tried to kick him away, but he was too strong for her to wriggle out.

"WES' **MATE**! WE SHALL **MATE** , WES SHALL MAKE YOU **HIS**! WE SHALL **BREED**!" Wes roared

 **WUM WUM**

Krystal felt her Nemetrix warming up, her body beginning to ache for him...She wanted to breed!

 **WUM WUM WUM**

She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. She... She could fight this... She had to.  
She wouldn't fall... Not... Not to him...

"YOU ARE MY MATE! **BREED**!" Wes growled "SPREAD YOUR LEGS! **BREED**!"

"NO!" Krystal shouted.

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He snarled

"I. Said. 'NO'!" Krystal yelled. "SHIP!" The Galvanic Mechamorph pushed herself through the ceiling suddenly, covering Wes' face

"ARGH! THE FUCK?!" Wes roared, trying to rip Ship off his face.

"Please let this work." Krystal whispered, as she fiddled with the Nemetrix "You are my only hope." she said, her eyes glowing a pinkish red as she accepted her instincts... And transformed. The bright red light had changed her. And now transformed her into a complete opposite to Rath. She was slim and slender, like a dryad. Blue hair like a flower, long green clothes that covered her hands and feet and soft looking features and large blue bug-like eyes. Wes threw off Ship from his face and roared, glaring at Krystal, who was ready to ravage her. Krystal opened up the flower on top of her head and released a cloud of pheromone dust, making Wes get the FULL force of it all.

Wes stopped immediately in place as he inhaled deeply and stood right in front of her. Krystal seemed to chirp gently, making the wild ravenous Wes placid. Krystal indicated pointing down, giving Wes a non-verbal instruction. An order he obeyed without question. Krystal chirped gently as she stroked his belly like a cat, making Wes subservient to him... and Krystal's eyes widened as her mouth began to unhinge like the Predator's own mouth and sprayed a web-like substance around Wes, wrapping him up like a cocoon in the substance. Wes just purred, his eyes turned into spirals

 _"Krystal."_ Ship whispered in concern

Krystal just smiled as she finished wrapping him up and used her hair tendrils from her head flower raised him up. She chirped gently and began to speak. "Eat me? Eat you." She chirped and opened her mouth, unhinging like a python's mixed with the Predator's.

 _"Don't."_ Ship begged again as Krystal was just inches away from eating Wes' face off.

Krystal turned and looked back at them, her face close up and looked like a humanoid form again. There was a few moments of silence, before the Nemitrix flashed and Krystal returned to normal. Krystal groaned, collapsing in a heap and loosing consciousness

* * *

*time skip *

Krystal awoke, in pain. Well not pain more like her limbs where made of lead, like she had tired herself out "Good. Your awake." Helen commented, sitting next to her "Ship is upstairs with the kids, saying she needed to think of something."

"And Wes?" she asked in concern, hoping the Mad gang hadn't killed him

"Kev, Ar, Pen and Ann are driving him as far away as possible and throwing him into a desert. Punishment for not telling Boss about their 'secret project' and the extra parts they where taking for it." Helen explained

"... Why did you lot join this group?" Krystal asked suddenly. Something about this world tempted her stay, with them and forget everything else. A freedom to do what you wanted without consequences

"Well Boss, Sunny and Gwen already ruled Bellwood. And other places weren't exactly nice for us lot being hybrids. So we traveled here, hoping they could help us. From their meeting with your dad they agreed, us lot building this place. Our base, our home. Here, we are free." Helen explained "At first I was a lesbian and when we all came together I was very interested in the girls. However the problem with us all being together? Lots of sexual tension and lust. Ben pointed out that if we all got jealous and tried to one up each other we'd fall apart, leading to this life style we have now. The girls pressured me into trying a night with Ben and... Fuck did it break my resistance. Don't get me wrong, still love fucking a girl. But I could suck a cock all day and not want it to stop."

"... I see." Krystal commented, partially from the direction the subject went

"Sorry, got carried away." Helen laughed

"It's fine." Krystal nodded, yawning "How is everyone else?"

"Bruised at best. And that's the five driving Kid Killer off. Gwen and Sunny healed everyone else. Gotta fucking love magic."

"Yeah." Krystal nodded, rubbing the Nemitrix as she drifted to sleep


	58. Another World, Bad Part 3!

**TOAA5501** : No, he won't appear. We gave him a chapter in Ben's harem to show he won't be like his parents and that's about it

 **Zanotronxl** : Well here is the third chapter.  
He has always had that complex.  
She's dead. We have already established this

 **jasongd** : She just has to be clever

 **Jss2141:** Potentially.

 **thewittywhy:** Oh yes he should.

 **Shooting** Star Dragon 3000: Yes, two worlds left.

 **IMABADATNAMES** **chapter 56 Mar 22** : We... did not think of that

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yep, two worlds left to go.

 **thewittywhy** : Run Bad. Run.

 **61394** : It's that old adage: in the land of the blind the one-eyed man is king.

 **Zanotronxl** : Glad you enjoyed these chapters. It'll get worse from here on out. Just a fair warning.

 **TOAA5501** : Yeah and things will come to ahead soon. Albedo's and Kai's child is living a happy life AWAY from all the crazy alien stuff with his adoptive parents.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yo, new chapter! Finale of the Bad World saga!

... To be fair this chapter is mostly sex... oh well.

Also this chapter is going to lead into a one-shot What If. Time for some fun

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 52: Another World, Bad Part 3!  
**

* * *

 _"Krystal. Wake up."_ Ship urged, shaking Krystal softly

"Huh? What's up?" Krystal yawned

 _"Krystal. I've been thinking and... Are you still having doubts?"_ Ship asked

"About?" Krystal asked

 _"Your sexuality."_ Ship said simply and confidently, getting right to the point

"... I see." Krystal sighed, her head falling back into the pillow "... Yeah. Yeah, I do. I keep thinking about two things. One is Jen. How she said she didn't know she wanted that life style until she tried it. The other being Bad Helen and how everyone says 'she tried it once and now can't get enough'. Just... What if I've been wrong about myself my whole life? Just... So many 'what ifs'."

 _"Well. I've been thinking about it all day."_ Ship sighed _"And I've decided. If you are having doubts... You should accept Bad Ben's offer... And I'll join you."_

"Are you serious?" Krystal asked as she blinked in shock

 _"At the end of the day it is your choice."_ Ship nodded

Krystal nodded gently and leaned into Ship. "O-Okay." She whispered after she spent about ten minutes in Ship's arms.

 _"Huh?"_ Ship asked

"I'll. I'll try it." Krystal answered "I need to do this. I need... I need to know about myself."

Ship nodded holding her hand. _"I'll be with you."_ She reassured her

Krystal nodded as the two got to their feet "Let's go."

The two headed upstairs, going to find Ben and whomever he was with. They heard noises from a room, light moaning nothing to sexual, and opening the door they saw Bad lying on a massive bed making out with Helen

"Hmm~. I've missed your touch, Helen." Bad moaned as she rubbed his member softly

"Oh Boss~" Helen moaned as he bit her lip, his fingers brushing across the thin material that covered her nipples

 **WUM WUM WUM**

"Ex... Excuse me?" Krystal coughed

"Huh?" Both asked

"Oh, Krystal. Didn't hear you come in." Helen responded

"We were just enjoying ourselves. Come to join?" Bad asked

"Yes." Krystal nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she felt **it** start to heat up. Kick started her instincts

 **WUM WUM WUM**

"Well, that's good." Bad answered, getting up. "We don't want you tense." He walked towards her, cupping her cheek and kissing her. It was one smooth, but not rushed motion, which was purely sensual and sent a fire through Krystal's body

Ship gulped lightly as she saw Krystal shudder in pleasure from Bad kissing her. "Jealous?" Helen asked as she went over to Ship

 _"A bit. And worried. And anxious."_ she nodded

"Yeah, so was **I**. But then I learned. To relax." Helen reassured Ship and kissed her. Ship moaned as she kissed back, 'closing' her eye

"You ready?" Bad whispered into Krystal's ear

"Yes." she nodded, letting him undress her

He smiled as he saw her underwear, making his cock hard. "Sunny's underwear?"

 **WUM WUM WUM**

"She gave it to me." she panted as she stood there in just her underwear, the fishnets, her boots and her gloves while her instincts sang

"We should thank her." He smiled, unclipping her bra while groping her body

Krystal gasped, her eyes fluttering closed. His hands stroked her breasts, lightly toying her nipples. Her body quivered as she felt his skill, the Nemitrix flashing stronger and faster

 **WUM WUM WUM**

"Your flashing." He teased as he slid a hand down to her slit. He kissed and licked her neck, his tongue sliding against the metal of the Nemitrix making her thighs quiver. Bad's figures slid into her panties, brushing against her vagina and gently slid a figure in...

 _"FUCK~"_ Krystal screamed as her body shook like she was being electrocuted, cumming hard at his skilled figures

"No way. I've never seen her cum that fast." Ship gasped

"Practice and technique." Bad smiled with praise. "You ready to taste your first cock?" He asked

" _No way! I refuse to believe you are that good!"_ Ship frowned as she crawled towards Bad

He chuckled, pulling back from Krystal "Looks like I need to share the teaching experience a bit." he commented, pulling Ship into a kiss

 _"Hmm~?"_ Ship gasped as she felt Bad Ben's kiss, almost melting from it. His hands slid over her spin, sending shivers down her back before he took a gentle hold of her ass and kneaded the sexy backside. He slowly pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva on her lips.

"Believe me now?" He asked sensually before he kissed her neck, his figures heading towards her back hole

Ship shuddered, feeling his fingers slowly prod her hole, something she didn't think would happen. His figures pushed into her asshole making her moan _"EEK!"_ Ship squeaked as she felt his fingers in her ass, taking her by surprise but beginning to enjoy it.

He slid his figures in and out, moving quickly and twisting in a way that had Ship drooling a bit "How's it feel?" Bad Ben asked with a smile

 _"Good~"_ she admitted, cumming

"Helen. Keep Ship occupied. I'll treat Krystal." Bad Ben spoke, passing Ship to her.

"Right." she giggled "But remember, she should taste it soon."

"Right." he nodded, turning to Krystal "Speaking of taste, how about you try your first ever blowjob?"

"B-Blowjob?" Krystal panted, looking at his cock in lust

"Yeah." he nodded "Wrap your fingers around it, stroke it softly."

Krystal nodded gently and did so, trying her best. Her hands moved up and down slowly, gulping as she kissed the head

 **WUM! WUM! WUM!**

'This. This feeling.' She thought. She opened her mouth, taking his dick in her mouth. It was even bigger than Kevin and Manny's "Om." She moaned, feeling the shape past her lips and felt over her tongue. Her back shuddered, moaning as her panties grew wetter and wetter

"You're doing fine, don't force yourself." Bad instructed reassuringly. "No-one's a pornstar their first time round." He ran his figures through her hair, letting her savour the taste

'It. It's kinda salty.' Krystal thought to herself, her mouth moaning as she felt it. She pushed deeper, slowly sliding her head back and forth

"I'm gonna cum. I'll pull out." Bad moaned only for Krystal to grab his hips, stopping him from pulling back. However Bad pushed her hands off, pulling out of her mouth

"AH~!" Krystal gasped as she felt his cum splatter to her face. The warm cum splattered over her face, a feeling she had never felt before

"Jeez! What did I just say?" Bad asked, panting as he looked at her...and saw that she was wiping off the cum and awkwardly tasting it.

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

Krystal moaned as she swallowed it, pulling more of the cum off her face and scoping it into her mouth 'Flipping heck.' Bad thought as he saw her.

"Such a slut." Helen whispered to Ship. Ship shuddered and bit her lip, holding back her pleasure

"I think its Ships turn. And you can teach Krystal something." Bad said as he got in his back "Sit on my face, goo girl. And Helen, teach Krystal about a good titfuck."

"Got it, Ben." Helen winked. "Come here, girl."

Ship blushed, crawling over Bad "Here." Bad spoke, lying on his back and pointed to his face. He pulled her down, her thighs either side of his face

Krystal crawled over near his crotch, following Helen "Now, let me show you how to use your tits." Helen smiled

"Okay." Krystal nodded, holding her breasts

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

"Now, wrap them around his cock. Like this." Helen instructed, giving a slight boobjob before pulling back. Krystal nodded and did the same, wrapping her breasts around Bad's member just like how Helen was which caused their nipples to push together "Good. Now slowly move your breasts up and down." Helen instructed.

 _"EEP!"_ Ship gasped as she felt her slit being licked by Bad. Her body shivered, her fingers tightening as he skillfully licked him

'Hmm~, sweet.' Bad thought with a smile. 'She actually tastes rather good. Wasn't sure what a goo girl would taste.'

"How is this?" Krystal asked as she bounced her breasts on his cock.

"Good. Now change the pattern, each breast with a different pace." Helen explained soflty

"Different. Pace?" Krystal asked

"Like this." Helen said as she changed tactics. Instead of moving her breasts in a unified manner, she moved them individually. As she brought the left one up, the right one went down. When the right one went up, the left one went down.

"Oh, okay." Krystal now understood what she meant. 'Alternate your breasts' and she did so, albeit a little clumsily. As she acted she found herself getting wetter. Falling into a trance almost as she got better. Focused on the task, on making her mate feel better

'Oh, fuck me~!' Bad thought as he licked Ship's slit. 'She's getting better as she goes!'

 _"Holy fuck!"_ Ship gasped " _Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Right... Right there! Oh fuck!"_ she moaned, her arms reaching up and locking behind her head like she was in a shampoo commercial _"You're tongue is... Clit! That's my clit! Oh god! Cumming again!"_ she moaned as if she was loosing her mind

"AH~!" Krystal gasped as Bad came between her tits.

Bad and Helen smiled as they were cumming from this sight, being caught in a foursome at this point. Ship became limp, falling back onto the bed. Krystal moaned as she lapped up the cum, giggling "How's it taste?" Helen asked with a smile, kissing her to get cum on her tongue.

"Good~." Krystal moaned, kissing her and sharing the cum

 _"K-Krystal."_ Ship panted and fell to the bed. Krystal panted, kissing Ship and sharing the cum with her _'Hmm~'_ Ship moaned as she tasted Bad's cum.

"Is she ready?" Bad Ben asked Helen, seeing Krystal raise her ass in the air.

"Yeah, round 1 in the pussy." she urged

He nodded and positioned himself, groping Krystal's ass as she sat on the bed with her posterior in the air "Here we go, Krystal. Get ready." he urged and pushed inside her

 **WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM! WUM!**

Krystal gasped as she felt her vagina being pushed open, feeling Bad Ben's cock push inside of her. Her need to breed was escalating, the want of a man's cock was growing to an animalistic degree. She WANTED to be fucked by a man "So~ big~!" she moaned "Deeper~! Fuck me~!"

'Holy fuck, that Nemetrix has made her a slut.' Bad thought with an eager grin, slamming harder and faster

"AH~! Yes, yes, yes!" Krystal moaned, feeling her ass being gripped and her pussy being fucked faster and faster, mounted like a bitch in heat. She pushed her face into the bedding, pushing her ass up even higher as she accepted his member

"Oh~, FUCK! So tight!" He moaned, fucking her roughly and wanting to cum inside.

 _"Krystal... "_ Ship whispered as she watched this

"Yes, yes! Fuck me! Breed me!" Krystal begged. Her eyes rolled up, drooling. Her mind was blank, wanting more and more

"I-I'm cumming!" Bad moaned, ready to pull out.

 _"... Do it inside."_ Ship ordered, seeing Krystal's eyes _"She needs this."_

"I-Okay!" Bad moaned and slammed into her pussy, filling it with cum "Take it!"

"HMMNN~!" Krystal moaned as she felt her first climax with a man. And she was in euphoria. She felt warmth, warmth like she'd never felt, fill her vagina. She felt so happy. Feeling a person cum inside of her. Was THIS what she was missing?

Bad pulled out, slapping his cock against her ass as if marking her "There; how was your first dicking?" He sighed contently and then asked

"Oh, don't even pretend it's over!" Helen giggled "It's Ship's turn now, and we've got so many more rounds left!"

 _"How?"_ Ship asked

"Oh, I have enough stamina for hours." Bad smirked. "Perks of alien DNA." He walked over towards her, his member hard again "Which position?"

 _"Um. I-I guess. M-Missionary?"_ Ship gulped, seeing his still erect member, lubed with sperm and pussy juice rest against her slit.

"Okay." he nodded, pushing inside

Ship's eye widened in awe, feeling her slit slide open for his cock and was amazed by its girth. His tongue was something; but his cock? It was a different level. Her body turned to jelly, moaning as she spread her eyes as wide as possible

"FUCK~! You're loose. Was my tongue that good?" Bad asked with a smirk.

 _"Yes~"_

"Well, can't let YOU have all the fun." Helen smirked as she pinned Krystal. "I want some licking." Krystal moaned and nodded "Get to work. Slut." Helen licked her lips and sat in front of Krystal's face, exposing her vagina. Krystal did as she was told, hungrily licking Helen's pussy... And made the blue skinned woman feel the skill Krystal possessed "AH~! FUCK!" Helen gasped and gripped the bedding. "Holy-AH~!" She slammed her lips against Krystal's face, her eyes rolling up "Ben! Her tongue! It's... Like yours!"

"Really? Well, guess she's a prodigy." Bad smiled as he was teasing Ship's clit.

 _"She's... Lots of practice~"_ Ship moaned

"I-I-I-AH~!" Helen moaned, cumming harder than she had done that day. She panted, drooling and smiling

"Did you squirt?" Bad asked in shock, cumming into Ship's pussy

 _"Yes~!"_ Ship squealed and moaned as she squirted around his cock

"I...came. Too." Helen panted happily.

"How's a creampie?" Bad asked as he pulled out of Ship, his cum dripping from her vagina

 _"Amazing~."_ Ship quivered gently

"Cock ~" Krystal whined as she saw his wet cock

He laughed and walked over, holding her head and pushing into her mouth "You want? You get." Bad smirked and began to face-fuck Krystal. He held her head, giving Krystal her first face fuck "Don't worry, it'll get easier. We've got a LOT of time." Bad smirked

Krystal gagged, feeling the harsh feeling of his cock slamming into her throat. It was different from the blowjob she gave earlier. Here she didn't need to do anything, just make sure her tongue was out the way and let him do all the work. She choked and gagged around him, saliva pouring out the gaps of her mouth

"You'll get better. You're gonna have a LOT of practice." Bad smirked

"Oh~; are we missing out?" Gwen's voice asked

Ben smirked, looking over his shoulder "Possibly." he commented "She's a real fast learner."

"Is this a foursome or can it be an orgy?" Sunny asked as she licked her lips

"As big as you want babes, Krystal and Ship just wanted a taste of my touch. To learn whay a man's like." he grinned, grunting as he came down Krystal's throat "Oh yeah! First time someone came down your throat! Another first down!"

"What's she got left?" Sunny asked, walking over and stripping off.

"Anal. Cumming ON her ass and stomach. Foot jobs, but not too find of those. And a few dozen other sexual positions."

"Can WE help?" Gwen asked, making a mana constructed strapon.

"She's a lesbian, Gwen." Helen commented before she scoffed "Or was, we all know what Ben can do. She's felt stap ons more than enough. Now if you where Kev or Manny you'd be helping but..."

"Fuck." Gwen pouted.

"Oh, Gwenny~." Sunny knelt down and exposed her pussy. Gwen grinned, getting to work

"Breed~! Cum~! Please~!" Krystal moaned and begged

"What position now?" Bad Ben thought

"Fuck her ass." Helen offered

"Maybe have her fuck her own ass?" he grinned, sitting against the wall

"...Oh, That's good." Sunny smiled

"Krystal~ over here~" he called with a sing song voice, holding his cock and waving it back and forth

"Hmm~." Krystal nodded and went over. She crawled towards him in all fours, drooling and panting

"On my lap girl." he urged, Krystal sitting in his lap. He held his well lubed member and lined it up with her asshole, pushing it against the hole softly "Now. Ride me." he ordered softly, kissing her

Krystal moaned and nodded, dropping down. She impaled herself on his cock, her back arching as new pleasure shot through her. She began to buck her hips, taking more of his member into her

"Hmm~, that's it. Now start bouncing." Bad smiled, giving her more instructions. 'A total virgin. Giving her firsts. How lucky can I get?' He thought to himself. Krystal nodded, doing as she was told. Bad moaned happily, feeling her hole wrapping around his dick, wanting to paint her white "Yeah, that's it." he urged, kissing her neck "Just like that baby."

Krystal felt the Nemetrix thrum in her neck, making her body shudder from this lust, making her almost cum.

"Close?" he grinned, kissing the Nemitrix

"EE~!" Krystal squeaked, climaxing from his cock fucking her ass. She came over his stomach, Bad not stopping

"I'm gonna make you cum SO much." Bad smiled

* * *

*Coming back from the desert*

"You think we left him deserted enough?" Argit asked

"Seems like it." Kevin shrugged "He'll at least see it as pointless to try and find us again, so he'll fuck off."

"Okay." Argit responded and kept his mouth shut, even crossing his fingers.

"It'll be fine." Manny waved off

'No jinx, no jinx, no jinx!' Argit prayed

* * *

*Back at the house*

Krystal moaned as she lied on her side, her left leg raised high. Bad held said leg as he slammed in and out of her pussy, Krystal's eyes half lidded and fogged over in lust

"Fuck~! You're a total slut now." He moaned "Why don't you stay here?" he urged, thrusting harder and faster

"S-Stay?" Krystal moaned as she heard him.

"Yes!" he grunted lightly "You are amazing with the kids, you'd be a great mother! And you'd get this! Every day!" he explained before he stopped talking about it, thrusting away harder and faster

"Krystal." Ship whispered as she heard that, seeing how Bad was treating her. She cried a bit, but she'd accept it

"Fu~ck~" Krystal moaned deeply as she came again, her hips thrusting back wildly as she came for thr third time this round of fucking

"What do you say?" Bad asked

"Cock~" she moaned, getting off his cock and sucking him off again

"I guess that's your answer." Bad smiled. "Gwen, Sunny. We've got another lover." He held her head, thrusting in and out of her mouth

"Fuck, yes." Sunny moaned and came from Gwen's strapon

Krystal gagged and moaned, figuring herself 'Give it to me!'

"I'm cumming!" Bad moaned and came in her mouth "Yeah, drink it baby!" he groaned happily

"Breed~" she moaned, letting the cum pour out of her mouth sexily

"I will. I'll give you your babies. As many as you want!" Bad smiled "Now one last round, get ready baby."

"Yes. Yes. Breed me!" Krystal moaned, begging for it. She quickly got on her back and spread her legs, reaching between her thighs and pulling her pussy open

Bad smiled, ready to plough his seed into Krystal's field and pushed deep inside of her. He held her thighs, feeling the fishnets and pushed inside. He imagined her joining them in their lives

Making wild passionate abandon.  
Krystal with his child in her belly.  
Her having THEIR child together.  
Her going on heists with them, being part of the crew

A mad dream that could be...WOULD be real.

"Breed, breed, FUCK ME~!" Krystal moaned, making an ahegao face. She held her head, moaning as her back arched

"Fuck, YES!" Bad grunted, slamming his cock into her and climaxed right into her womb. He held her close, his cock throbbing as his cum pumped into her "Welcome. To our family. Krystal." Bad panted as he kept thrusting softly

* * *

*time skip *

It was many hours later, Krystal was sleeping in bed with Bad, Gwen and Sunny, Ship and Helen. Krystal yawned as she awoke, stretching lightly "Hmm~." She mumbled and slowly got out of bed, going to the shower. She let the water tumble over her, washing her body as she sighed. Her muscles relaxed and where soothed, even if the soreness she felt was a calming one. She rubbed her hips and her ass, soothing them gently and then stepped out, grabbing a towel and dried herself.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, lips pressing against her neck as she held the towel around herself "Morning, Krystal." The figure smiled

"Morning Helen." Krystal smiled, pulling out of her gasp only to give a soft grown as the blue skinned woman kissed her quickly

"Enjoy yourself?" Helen asked

"Yeah." she said honestly

"Told you he could fuck you straight." Helen laughed as she and Krystal walked back into the bedroom

"Morning." Bad grinned

"Morning sexy." Helen responded. "Krystal has something to tell you."

"She said plenty last night." he laughed "But I'm not some possessive assholeish freak. What's up girl?"

"Thanks for last night, it was fun, but it wasn't for me." Krystal yawned and stretched, getting her body ready for the day

"Well welcome to-huh?" Bad smiled and then deadpanned

"What?" Helen followed up

"WHAT?!" Gwen and Sunny yelled

 _"What?"_ Ship whispered happily

"I'm glad for the experience, I'm happy that I've expanded my sexuality but...I still prefer girls." Krystal smiled "Oh don't get me wrong, last night was FUCKING FANTASTIC, but... It just wasn't for me. I enjoyed it but something wasn't right, outside when I kissed or had sexual contact with a girl. Belive me, if I was into guys I'd be here and never want to leave. I know that for shore. "

"I. Err. Okay." Bad blinked and stumbled back onto the bed "That's... Wow."

Krystal gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Krystal." Ship cried and hugged her

 _"Ship."_ Krystal smiled and hugged back. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered to her "I promised I'd never leave you, remember?" Ship wept happily and nodded in Krystal's shoulder, wrapping around her again and made her 'Ship-Suit' "You're clingy today." Krystal giggled

 _"Don't want to leave you."_ Ship answered, popping out from her shoulder with a smile

Krystal laughed and kissed her softly "We'll see you later." she waved to the bad crew, opening a portal

"Bye." They waved as they saw her leave.

Bad sighed and sniffed gently. 'The kids are gonna miss you.'

* * *

*With Krystal*

Krystal smiled as she left the Bad universe, confident "Now I'm safe from Wes." she commented, confusing Ship

 _"What do you mean?"_ Ship asked

"There was another reason for that, Ship." Krystal explained "If I ended up changing my sexuality or not, Bad's fucked the need to breed outta me. Wes won't be able to tempt me next time we meet."

 _"...When did you figure THAT out?"_ Ship asked in awe at Krystal's genius insight.

"Well animals have a 'heat cycle' and most animals loose the desire to breed after enough sex so... It was a theory and it worked." Krystal smiled "I didn't feel any urge to even look at Bad's body when he sat there naked in front of me. '

 _"Guess paying attention to those nature shows helped after all."_ Ship joked

"Yep." Krystal nodded, noticing something out of the corner of her eye. Another world that she wasn't planning on visiting but it caught her eyes "Wait, what's that?" Krystal asked looking at the world. She came to a stop, taking a look at the world

 _"It. It looks like Bad's world."_ Ship spoke, as they looked through the window and observed

In the portal she saw herself a few months older wearing all black with a pregnant belly, bouncing on Bad's lap as she kissed him lovingly

 ** _"Oh, yeah! Fuck yes!" 'Bad Krystal' moaned as she was being fucked by her lover._**

 ** _"I'm cumming!" Bad moaned and came inside of her pregnant pussy "I'm so happy you decided to stay." Bad smiled at her_**

 ** _"I am. I am too." Bad Krystal panted happily, little hearts in her eyes. "Our baby...is gonna be a slut." She smiled_**

Krystal blinked, seeing that world and laughing a bit "Why're you laughing? This could've been you." Ship answered

 _ **"Ah~! My ass!" Bad Krystal moaned**_

"Yeah. Would have been interesting. But I like my life better." Krystal nodded, going towards the world of Ben 10K

She gave one small passing glace to the world of 'Bad Krystal' and kept walking, wondering if that version of her will be happy. But that's a story for another time


	59. Another World, 10K Part 1!

**Zanotronxl:** Yes. James will continue once this arc and the special one shot has been posted.

A bit.

Maybe. But she'll only want girls thanks to this.

And yes.

 **jasongd** : Yes, we aren't doing NoWatch but we have plans involving him. But no, 10K is not the last world... technically.

 **61394** : Actually it is a world where Krystal IS a lesbian and one where she realizes she is bi.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : And you are right old buddy. And thank you for the continued support.

 **thewittywhy** : IF Prime finds out.

 **Guest** **chapter 58 Mar 30** : It shall NEVER be talked of... again.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Guest chapter 58, Mar 30** : It is a secret she will NEVER tell. To her dad at least.

 **thewittywhy** : All prepped and ready for deployment.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Just wait and see, you MIGHT be right.

 **61394** : Yeah, Multiverse is a bitch.

 **jasongd** : Wait and see what we've got in store.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here we go, the Ben 10,000 arc! Well, the world of 10K. Same thing really.

I'll hope you all enjoy this, Ghost and I had some trouble with this one.

Also, thank you to **Shooting Star Dragon 3000,** **jasongd,** **thewittywhy and** **61394** for your continued supper on most of my stories. It means a lot.

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 53: Another World, 10K Part 1!  
**

* * *

Krystal appeared in the new world, her feet touching the ground "You know, I'm glad we fixed that falling...problem." Krystal spoke normally before speaking in awe, seeing a metropolis of advanced alien tech buildings and various other locations of Bellwood having been enhanced and updated. The place was even more high tech than her world! "I. I can't believe it, this place is AMAZING!" She gasped. She basically span on the spot, looking around in awe "What should we do? Go through the shops?" Krystal asked in awe.

 _"Er... Krystal? We need to. Find 10K's kid?"_ Ship reminded

"Oh! Oh, right." Krystal nervously laughed. "Sorry, I guess I'm still a little relaxed."

 _"I think he might be at the large building with the Omnitrix symbol on."_ Ship commented

"'Large building'?" Krystal asked as she looked around. "With the. Omni. Trix...Oh." She looked up and saw what Ship meant. A massive black and green skyscraper, thousands of miles high a least "...Think they have a doorbell?" Krystal joked

* * *

*time skip *

Krystal had arrived at the Skyscraper after traipsing through Bellwood. "Man, that took ages."

 _"It seems that the whole city's streets changed."_ Ship sighed

Krystal nodded, looking for a way in... When the wall seemed to turn to liquid and retract itself "Whoa!" Krystal gasped

"Excuse me, why're you hanging around our house?" A grown-up voice spoke "And why are you wearing a Galvanic Mechamorph like that? Kinda rude to it."

"Huh?" Krystal and Ship blinked as they looked at the figure. It was a tanned skinned green eyed man, maybe early thirties, brown hair, wearing a black and white shirt and green jeans. He seemed to be VERY similar looking to-

"Ben?" Krystal gasped

"That's my father." the man nodded with a suspicious frown

"Oh, sorry. I'm Krystal. I'm looking for Ben Tennyson." Krystal introduced herself.

"You're a few years to late." he scoffed

"Wh-what?" Krystal frowned in fear, dread that her father might be dead on this world "What do you mean?"

"He's retired, off planet." he shrugged

"Oh, thank god." Krystal sighed in relief, thinking something else. "May I come in?" she asked and was met with a suspicious frown "Okay. My name is 'Krystal Tennyson'. I'm the daughter of Ben Prime in another universe." Krystal introduced herself.

...

 **SLAM!**

The door reformed and the young man left her there.

"Hey! Rude!" Krystal snapped "Are you SURE he's Ben's son?"

 _"He definitely LOOKS like him."_ Ship frowned

"Yea. But he also reminds me of someone else." she frowned

 _"Kai."_ Ship realized, they hadn't talked about her in...YEARS. After what she did during the Albedo and Incursion attack, she was a taboo subject

"Actually I was thinking..." Krystal started only to freeze

 _"What? Wes!"_ Ship realized

 **FWOOSH!**

"What do you know about Wes?" the man asked, frowned as the door opened again

"He's trying to kill me." Krystal answered

"Get in." he ordered simply

Krystal nodded and entered the skyscraper house and unfortunately it looked like a mess, even with a cleaning maid working around "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't had much time to clean up." The Ben lookalike apologized. "24 hour hero work isn't...It doesn't give me much time for socializing."

"No worries." Krystal nodded, the two heading higher and higher and higher into the building

"...I'm Ken." The man introduced himself.

"I'm sorry?" Krystal asked

"My name. It's Ken." He answered. "I-I'm sorry, I-I got my manners from my mother."

 _"Your mother?"_ Ship asked

"My mother is Kai Green. Wes is my half-brother." Ken answered solemnly

...

"Oh." Krystal and Ship blinked

"And you said that he's after you?" Ken asked

"We've had our ass kicked and kicked his ass enough times to say 'yes'." Krystal sighed

"...I. I'm sorry." Ken apologised, rubbing his face. "Guess all the OTHERS must be saints compared to trash like me."

"Yep." a teenage voice scoffed, the group looking over to see a girl who almost looked like a CLONE of Krystal but with red hair and wearing a different outfit playing a video game

"Who the heck?" Krystal asked

"My sister. Crystal." Ken answered

"Yo." Crystal answered, brushing her older brother off. She had short asymmetrical red hair, wearing a green shirt and black trousers and in socks.

"With a 'K' or 'C'?" Krystal asked

"A 'C'." Crystal answered calmly before she snapped. "ARSE-BITER!"

"Huh?" Krystal blinked

"She plays online games, she's probably just got sniped from a kid in Europe or something." Ken answered

"Fuckit." Crystal groaned and turned to see Krystal. "Oh. So YOU'RE Prime's kid?" She asked

"Yep. I'm Krystal, with a K." she introduced

 _"And I'm Ship."_ Ship said as her head emerged from Krystal's suit

"Ho. Ly. Shit." Crystal blinked as she saw Ship. "Kinda cool. And perverted."

 _"It's what we like."_ Ship defended

"Listen, Wes is coming back here. And he's-" Krystal warned

"Got some weapon that'll kill us. We know." Crystal interrupted, waving her off "There's been a whole drama because of that brat."

"You haven't defended yourselves?" Krystal asked

"No point. He can't get in without setting off the alarms." Crystal waved off.

"Wes first came to us two years ago." Ken explained "His mother was sick, he demanded we helped. He said he was our half brother, that we shunned him and stole his life. That this was the least we owed him. We did what we could but it was too late, Kai passed away."

"After that happened the news LOVED hounding us 'bout it." Crystal huffed

"And shortly after is when he first tried to attack us with that scythe of his, but he couldn't get in. So he tried to attack me when I was out doing hero work... I stopped him easily and tried to talk some sense to him." Ken sighed "It... It didn't work. He swore he'd get revenge. Then he just... Disappeared."

"Which is when he started attacking ME." Krystal figured it out with the two nodding "And you've been holed up in ever since?" Krystal asked

"More or less. Ken's the hero, I'm just his younger sister." Crystal answered, playing games "After all HE'S the one with the NanoMatrix." she huffed

"'NanoMatrix'?" Krystal asked, turning around and looked at Ken's wrists

"Yeah" Ken nodded and slowly revealed the matrix on his wrists. AKA a small circle, barley bigger than a penny, which was the classic green Omnitrix symbol poking out of his skin

"Wow, that IS 'Nano'. How did you-?" Krystal asked

"Dad's Biomnitrix. Used the smartest and technologically intuitive aliens to make it." Ken admitted. He lightly tapped it, making a holographic screen appear "Not only can I turn into every alien in the galaxy but I can evolve them into their 'ultimate' versions, more powerful versions of their species. And I can also fuse both my base aliens but ALSO my Ultimate Aliens. I can also further evolve said Ultimate's into a 'perfect' version of their species, unfortunately their DNA is too unstable to fuse. Oh, and I can also use other aliens at any time as armour or weapons." Ken explained, listing off the function of every Matrix Krystal's family was capable of" The Ultimate alien fusions, further evolution and alien arnourment concepts are all my own invention though, Dad was proud."

"...It. It sounds like a mix of James' and dad's." Krystal mumbled.

 _"And ours a bit."_ Ship added, turning Krystal's hand into Rose's

"Whoa! Your Mechamorph can do that?" Ken asked in shock

"Yes SHIP can." Krystal nodded, frowning lightly "She lives in the Omegatrix, basically seen as a secondary user. So she can transform into another species as well, forming weapons or extra body parts."

"...Wow, so she's the one working?" Crystal asked

"... What did you say?" Krystal growled

"She's the one who does the most work." Crystal repeated

 _"That is not the case!"_ Ship snapped _"Krystal and I BOTH transform, she becomes an alien! She takes all the damage! I just transform to help her out! If anything I'm the one with the easy job you brat!"_

"What did you call me?!" Crystal glared at Ship.

"Girls, STOP!" Ken shouted, getting between the two. "Now!"

Crystal growled and stormed off to her room. "FUCK YOU, KEN!"

Ken sighed, running his fingers through his hair "Good grief."

"You don't get on with your siblings?" Krystal asked, seeing Ken's dejected face.  
Crystal and Wes? Two for two.

"No. I don't." He frowned. "I think my family's cursed." And slumped into a seat.

She frowned and sat next to him "What do you mean?"

"First my mother. Then Wes. And now Crystal." Ken frowned, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass. "I just...I'm no good." And chugged the drink back.

"Is this how you normally deal with problems?" she frowned softly, sympathetically

"I try." Ken responded, his voice cracking up. "I-I was the big brother, I could be. Looking after her." He began to tear up. "Helped her up when she fell. And yet...This pressure. I-I can't-." He dropped his head on the table, weeping "I have to protect everyone... But I failed Wes... I failed Wes..." he whimpered "... And Crystal... She... Ever since dad and Gwen retired, went off planet... I was all she had."

Krystal frowned and hugged him "It's okay." she soothed

"I fa-a-ailed." Ken cried, his face covered by his arm and the empty glass in his hand. It was clear he had a few glasses before the one he had just now, he was probably drinking before she arrived

She carefully took the glass out of his hand while Ship took the bottle...it was empty. 'Not good.' she thought

 _'Krystal...This may be the saddest family member we've seen yet.'_ Ship frowned

"Yeah." Krystal nodded

"Zzz. Zzz...HIC." Ken mumbled and was left on the table

* * *

*time skip*

Krystal helped put Ken to bed, now she had to deal with the other problem. Herself. Or more specifically, Crystal. 'So weird.' she thought, looking for her

 _'You mean talking to yourself? Yeah, it is.'_ Ship agreed _"I prefer you with blue hair though."_

"Yeah, me too." Krystal nodded and walked to the room, which had a door that looked like a moody teenager's door. Stickers and graffiti all over it.

 **'Crystal's Room', 'No brother's allowed', 'Abandoned all hope'.  
** All that 'rebellious' teen angst.

"Oh god." both groaned

As Krystal knocked on the door, she didn't get a response... But there was music inside. "Not this. I can't believe THIS could've been me." Krystal groaned. As she simply raised her leg and kicked the door down, she didn't want to deal with this bullshit and inside...She saw a radio, computer, a king-sized TV with two nude women in a porno, with an empress sized bed resting a half-nude Crystal

"THE FUCK, KE-? YOU?!" Crystal snapped as the music cut out.

"Huh?" Krystal blinked as she looked at the TV

"GET OUT! Get the FUCK OUT! " Crystal got up and tried to push her out.

"Greer? Michelle?" Krystal blinked making the other girl come to a stop

"Huh? Y-You KNOW these actresses?" Crystal asked in shock, stopping pushing Krystal out.

"In my world... They're my girlfriends." Krystal whispered as she looked at the TV as if in a trance

"They-? No way. They're pornstars." Crystal answered

"They are my best friends and I love them with all my heart." Krystal glared "In my world they aren't porn stars."

"Well, in MY world they're two of my favorites." Crystal answered, glaring back

"They are?" Krystal blinked, the two closing the door

"Yeah. Let me guess you're gonna be a bitch and say 'I'm a filthy lesbo'?" Crystal asked

"... Did you hear the part where I said those two are my girlfriends in my world?" Krystal repeated

"Whatever." she huffed and looked away before she blinked "So you like girls to?"

"Yes, I do." Krystal nodded "Greer and Michelle are my girlfriends. As well as Ship. And three others."

"...Bullshit." Crystal blinked and denied it.

Krystal frowned and got her phone, going to the photos and showed her "Here." she said simply  
The two sat next to each other, Krystal sharing some of her happiest memories. Crystal just looked, as she saw all this, intrigued at all these. She didn't realise how different she was to her counterpart.

Krystal having her arms wrapped around TwoTwo and Michelle's necks, the three grinning as they where at the beach  
Krystal lying on the sofa with Ciel snuggling into her side as the milk girl slept  
Krystal and Ship playing games, being over dramatic and laughing  
Krystal leaking against Greer as they had lunch  
Ms Alicia giggling at Krystal, who was joking about as the bluenette helped her teacher with paper work  
Krystal holding hands with TwoTwo as they just sat there, Ship had taken this one without Krystal knowing St the time  
Krystal being a model for Michelle, the later painting the former. And Krystal was of course pulling stupid jokes  
Thr girls all out shopping together

Crystal looked on and she began to tear up. This...This what she was missing.

Krystal smiled softly at the memories, a blissful gentle smile

"This is you?" Crystal asked sadly.

"Yeah, my life." she nodded happily

"Lucky bitch." Crystal cried and tucked into herself.

"Huh?" Krystal blinked

"I couldn't... I couldn't do that." Crystal frowned

 _"Do what?"_ Ship asked

"Be who you are." Crystal frowned

"I can't get a fucking girlfriend, too many girls worried about the fucking media." she huffed

"Really?" Krystal asked, looking at the tech

"Yeah." she frowned "I can't get one because they are too scared the media will fuck them and our relationship up. That we'll never have a moment of peace. It fucking sucks."

"Damn." Krystal sighed and patted her shoulder

"Plus other girls don't like hanging out with me." Crystal grumbled. Krystal frowned and hugged her.

 _'Probably because she's a bitch.'_ Ship thought

'Ship, don't.' Krystal asked

 _'What? Stating a fact.'_

'Even so.' Krystal frowned. 'She's still technically me.'

"This isn't weird or anything." Crystal commented

"I'm sorry?" Krystal asked

"Me, just in my underwear, being hugged by a copy of myself as a lesbian porno plays." she rolled her eyes as they had never or stopped the video

"Trust me, this isn't the weirdest thing I'VE done." Krystal answered, reassuring her "Although when you say it aloud, yeah it does sound _really_ strange."

"Computer, close the video." Crystal called out, stopping the porno from playing

"Aww. It was getting to the good part." Krystal joked, recognizing when Greer was about to cum. She had seen that oh so many times, something she genuinely loved the sight of. The way her body fluttered, how her eyes squinted, her nose flaring a bit.  
Beautiful.

"Look, could-could you just go?" Crystal mumbled, getting embarrassed

"Okay." Krystal nodded, standing up "But why do you hate your brother?"

"...He's just. He's Ken 10. He's 'the hero' 'daddy's special boy'." Crystal frowned "He gets everything."

"Really? Cause, from what I saw, he doesn't." Krystal frowned. "He's drinking himself to death because he things he's failed you and everyone else." she said and left

Crystal looked up and was silent. 'He? He's drinking?' She thought in worry

* * *

*with Krystal*

 _"Should we head out and try and find Wes?"_ Ship asked Krystal

"Where would we look?" she asked

 _"I...I dunno."_ Ship admitted and sighed. _"...Could we call this world's Ben?"_ She asked

"Sure. I wonder if Ken's got his number saved?" Krystal wondered as she went towards, to what she thought, was a phone.

 _"I hope so."_ Ship snarked as she scrolled through it, she found a listing labelled 'Mum and Dad'.

"Here we go." Krystal commented, clicking it nd the wall light up with a massive screen. On the screen was a dial-up, with the words 'Mum and Dad' on it.

The screen soon turned to live footage of a half-naked older Ben Tennyson on the beach. **"Hey Ken; what's-? You're not Ken."** The older Ben asked. He had more grey in his brown hair than usual, his beard was speckled with grey and his body seemed to be a little lacking in muscle because of retirement, but still showed his abs. He was also wearing the Biomnitrix on his arms and a pair of three-quarter length green shorts **"Crystal?"** he blinked **"Did you die your hair?"**

"No, I'm not your daughter. I'm Prime's daughter, Krystal with a 'K'." Krystal answered

 **"Oh, hey kiddo. Good to see you; Gwen, take a look, it's Krystal."** Ben 10K called out to his wife.

 **"How's my baby girl?"** a female voice asked cheerfuly

 **"Not our Crystal, love. It's Prime's daughter."** Ben 10K answered as a gorgeous red-haired woman walked into view.

 **"Oh."** she pouted, her sun kissed form appearing on camera

"Hi, Aunt Gwen." Krystal waved as she saw her.

 _'Holy crap, Gwen-MILF!'_ Ship thought to herself as she drooled lightly

 **"So you're Prime's daughter? You look a LOT like my own daughter."** Gwen 10K commented. Gwen 10K had short red hair, green eyes, sun-kissed tanned skin, DD-Cup breasts and looked amazingly young, wearing a dark blue bikini.

"Yeah, I figured. Listen, I called you to ask you something." Krystal coughed gently while trying not to stare. She may have cleared her head in Bad's world but she was still a hormonal teenager

 **"You can ask us anything."** Ben 10k answered

 **"What is it?"** Gwen 10K asked

"It's about Wes. And your son and daughter." Krystal frowned

 **"What about them?"** Ben 10K asked with a serious look

"Wes is coming after them. Ken's drinking and Crystal's berating herself." Krystal answered, reassuring them

 **"What?"** Gwen gasped

"Ken and Crystal need help. And, they need to talk to you in person." Krystal added

 **"That will be hard."** Ben frowned

"Why? How much bad blood is there between the two?" Krystal asked

 **"He means us speaking to them in person."** Gwen10K explained **"It would take us a month to get to Earth. Not including all the checks and booking and immigration laws taking up more time."**

"Fucking hell, where ARE you? In the outer reaches of the Milky Way?" Krystal asked in shock

 **"Yep."** Ben10K nodded **"It's a secret though, since I'm me, so can't give an exact location."**

Krystal was gobsmacked as she heard that. 'Bloody hell.' She frowned. "Okay, just...If I get them; can we talk?"

 **"We always have time for them."** Ben10K smiled **"They mean the world to us."**

"Okay. Give me...Two minutes." Krystal asked, looking around and transformed into an alien. In a flash she became Speed Queen, calm and ready, and in a flash between the house, Krystal grabbed her counterpart and dressed her. While grabbing the unconscious Ken.

"What?" Crystal blinked and stumbled

"Wh-wha?" Ken groaned awake

 **"Hey kids."** Ben 10K spoke seriously as they saw them

"Dad?" Crystal blinked

"Dad? When did you?" Ken rubbed his eyes.

 **"Krystal called us. Said you both were having trouble."** Ben 10K answered with a worried look in his eyes

"It's nothing." Crystal frowned

"It's not nothing." Krystal glared

Ken was rubbing the back of his head, looking at the floor. "Crystal hates me." He admitted

 **"What?"** Gwen and Ben asked

"I can't say I blame her. I'm trash, dad." Ken admitted "I'm just... Trash."

 **"Tell me."** Ben 10K asked seriously **"Tell me WHY you think that you're trash?"**

"Why? Cause I'm not you. I have a sister who thinks I'm an ass. I can't be the hero Earth deserves; my bastard half-brother is trying to KILL us! And I can't do it! I CANNOT reach this pedestal that you're on!" Ken explained, part-drunk, part-asleep, ALL self-loathing. "Wes came to us for help and I couldn't help him! He came at us in anger and I couldn't ease his pain! I try and save everyone but I always fuck up! People always end up dying and it's all my fault!"

Ben10K and Gwen's look at their son was sorrow, seeing how he was cutting himself down **"Son."** Ben10K muttered guiltily

Ken looked at Crystal, red-eyed from exhaustion and tears and then looked to the ground, panting after getting it all off his chest... And she hugged him. This stunned the older sibling, his sister was hugging him. "I. I thought you-." He whispered as he saw Crystal hug him.

"I don't hate you." she muttered

"You don't? But I thought you did." He asked

"I'm stupid." she muttered

 **"Crystal. Your turn."** Ben 10K asked as he looked at them with gentle eyes

 **"Come on baby."** Gwen urged

"I'm just. Jealous. You're the hero." Crystal admitted "I'm also slightly stressed. I'm the normal girl... You're special. You get all the praise. But I still have to deal with the press hounding me. I'm... Scared to be who I am."

"Crys...I didn't know." He frowned, awkwardly hugging her "I'm sorry."

Ben and Gwen looked on as they saw their children make up. It was honestly heartwarming.  
They smiled softly

 _'Awe~.'_ Ship thought to herself and Krystal

 **Creak**

"Awe~, isn't this sweet?" A sickly voice spoke, looking at them all.

"Wes." Krystal frowned as they all turned to him


	60. Another World, 10K Part 2!

**Zanotronxl** : Nice. But try and keep James to James and Krystal to Krystal.

 **Tigerclaw97** : I would have loved to read each of those, see how well you could read 'between the lines' that Ghost and I wrote. Plus you are a real entertaining reviewer, your reviews are always interesting and detailed in a way I love.

Now you have gotten most of Wes' backstory and mentality right... but there are still a few things you have missed/Ghost and I have yet to reveal.

Also I would have LOVED to see that theory you had written about Krystal because I'd like to have seen how you saw the sexual preferences fit the harems.  
And Krystal does not have Heat Cycles like an animal, she was just put into heat from the instincts of the other factors. But if she did get into heat, she knows herself well enough that she'd be fine with sleeping with her lovers

 **Jss2141:** True.

 **thewittywhy:** Nah, something else is coming.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** **:** Yes, yes he is.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yep, he is. ALL the crazy.

 **thewittywhy** : Yeah, Ken's feeling the pressure of EVERYTHING, but it's fair that he's got something hindering his OP-ness.

 **61394** : Yeah, more advanced than the main timeline, but VERY sad.

 **Zanotronxl** : Yep, crap's going down. And that's a good idea for 'Cannonsaw' MIGHT use it, might not. But that was a nice suggestion.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

And here we go, nearing the grand finale! Wahoo!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 54: Another World, 10K Part 2!  
**

* * *

The four Tennyson siblings stood there, Ken, Crystal, Krystal and Wes. The latter only JUST arriving and terrifying the three. The former three having been in the middle of a video call with Ben10K and Gwen10K

"Hello everyone." Wes spoke, looking at them with sullen eyes. "Krystal~." he smiled looking at her.

"How did you get in?!" Crystal snapped

"The front door." Wes smirked, brandishing his scythe "Slashed it and your security to pieces."

 _"Wes! You stay away from them!"_ Ben 10K shouted, gripping the transmitter tightly

"Hello. Uncle." Wes spat "Mother says hi." he said sarcastically

 _"Damn it!_ " Ben 10K gritted his teeth, unable to get there in time.

 **FLASH!**

Krystal had transformed into Goop and lashed out at him, slapping him through a wall "Back off!" she yelled

"That. Wasn't very nice." Wes frowned as he pressed a button in his scythe and a loud noise filled the air

"ARGH!" The group screamed as the noise deafened them. MAINLY Krystal, but it was still a pitch that hurt humans. Krystal rolled on the floor in pain, her body was convulsing from the stinging noise.

"I know it hurts. But it's really for the best." Wes answered as he stopped the noise and walked towards Ken and Crystal "Now for you. To feel MY pain." Wes glared, looking at Ben 10K before raising his scythe to cut the pair.

"Oh no you don't!" Ken growled, transforming via the Nanotrix

 **CLANG!**

Wes' eyes widened as he saw a an alien mixture of Chromastone and Armadrillo block his strike.

 **"Chromaddillo!"** the fusion called and in retaliation, Chromaddillo made an energy drill and spun Wes in a mini-tornado. Krystal blinked as she pulled herself up, looking at the alien. It was a crystalline purple armoured armadillo-like alien with metal drills for its hands, slim instead of large and bulky with green eyes.

"Ken!" Crystal gasped

"Not my sister, you BASTARD!" Ken glared at Wes and shot out energy blasts at him

"Wow!" Krystal gasped

Wes growled and glared at Ken, transforming into a new alien. He became an Anti-Hummongasaur

"Oh fuck!" Crystal gasped as she saw him, looking up at the massive beast. It was a black scaled dinosaur with small spike protrusions down his spine, wearing a silvery shoulder guard and hulking up to 20 feet tall. A massive beast that broke through the ceiling

Chromadrillo covered Crystal from the debris, protecting her on instinct while Krystal changed to Rose, jumping and swinging between the debris _"Are you okay?"_ Ship asked as she helped Krystal get away.

"Of course." Krystal grinned

 _"Thank goodness. Any idea how to beat this 'Anti-Humungousaur'?"_ Ship asked without even thinking Krystal reached for the Nemitrix, Ship slapping her hand away _"No. You're better than that."_ Ship responded

Krystal frowned at her own hand. Everything the others had said about the Nemitrix was true. It was like a drug that just wanted her to use it more and more until she was just a mindless beast, her instincts wanting her to use it for any little reason "Right." Krystal nodded

 _"Good. Now let's kick his ass!"_ Ship added

"Right!" she nodded, shifting the Omegatrix

Wes crashed through the debris, ripping off the fallen ceiling off his person "CRYSTAL! WHERE ARE YOU?" Anti-Humongusaur roared

"Here!" Krystal called, in the form of Emerald and punched him in the face

Outside of the Tennyson Home, Ken and Crystal drilled down and out, going into the region of Undertown. Falling through the roof of the city's ceiling, Chromadrillo held his sister and landed on his back protecting her "You're okay." he assured his half sister

She nodded, hugging her brother tightly 'I nearly died.' she thought in horror, realizing what her brother had gone through every day

"I've got you, sis." Ken groaned and got up. "It's okay."

"Wh-what're you gonna do?" Crystal sniffed nervously.

"I'll stop him." Ken assured, standing tall

"But-" Crystal whispered

Ken looked down at her and smiled reassuringly "It's what here's do." he stated confidently. With a single nod he transformed into a new combination alien and flew into the hole.

* * *

*inside*

Krystal was fighting Wes and giving her best. But this 'Anti-Humongousaur' was incredibly strong and she was locked out of Amazoness because of what happened in Nega World. She grunted as she was thrown through a wall, deciding it was time to show Greer some love "TIGRESS!" Krystal roared, her Appoplexian form was a large white tiger humanoid with a dark blue leotard, black gloves with a hole to motion her claw, and dark blue boots with a hole between the toes. She roared, flexing lightly. In her mind she recognized she was smaller than Greer and that made her slightly happy

 _"Guess being her 'Beta' carries over."_ Ship teased gently

"Ship! Not now!" Krystal whined and blushed

 _"Sorry, force of habit."_ Ship apologised and transformed into a weapon to help Krystal. Her answer? A sword made out of Krystal's Pyronite form

"Oh, I LIKE this one." Krystal smiled brandishing the blade. She gripped the blade tightly and charged

"CRYSTAL? CRYSTAL, WHERE ARE YOU?" We'd roared as he tore through the rubble.

"... Huh?" Krystal and Ship blinked 'What on earth!' The two thought in shock.

"Does it sound like he's saying with a C to you?" Krystal asked

 _"Yeah, it does. You don't think-?"_ Ship asked

"Look out!" Krystal suddenly yelled, jumping out the way as Wes charged

 **CRASH!**

Wes destroyed the second wall of the skyscraper, keeping it teetering on a few foundations. The building did seem to be repairing itself, like it was alive "Okay, when we get home, we've GOT to tell this to dad." Krystal quipped

 _"Yeah."_ Ship blinked

 **BOOM!**

Ken rocketed up out of the ground and landed before Krystal. It seemed to be a combination of Cannonbolt and a strange Pterodactyl alien. Slim but armoured, almost rounded with rockets on his body **"Cannondactyle!"** he grinned before he changed, becoming Ultimate Hummongasaur

Wes charged in, tackling Ken as two strong forces clashed. Ken threw punches at the 'Anti-Hummongasaur', shooting missiles point blank. The explosions were shattering more than just a few teeth in Wes' face but Wes retaliated just as violently

 **THUD!**  
 **CRACK!**  
 **WHACK!**  
 **BOOM!**

Wes and Ken struck hard and as fast as they could "Idiot." Wes laughed

"Huh? Wha do you mean?" Ken asked

"Did Krystal not tell you what my aliens do?" Wes mocked

"She did." Ken growled, trying to put his back into the fight, trying to hold him off only for his body to feel off... And random parts of bus body growing against his control "Th-the fuck?!" Ken gasped as he saw the growth

"My scales give off a poison. Other Hummongasuar loose control of their growth power. Even your ultimate one." Wes laughed darkly

"D-Damn it!" Ken felt the poison seep into him, his vision going woozy as his body was puffing up like a blowfish/toad 'Have to change aliens.'

"How's it feel? Feeling your body succumb to poison?" Wes smiled darkly, seeing his half-brother die slowly.

Ken snarled and changed aliens, flashing green and becoming a bird like alien. He was muscular, almost eagle-like, black feathered with dark yellow talon feet and hands, wearing black shorts and had elbow talons **"Kickin Hawk!"** he called and charged

"The hell? OOF!" Wes snapped as he was kicked in the face

"Nice form." Krystal commented as she slashed Wes "Don't think I've seen dad use that one before."

"Not one I use myself often." Ken admitted

Krystal nodded, cracking her neck. "Let's kick his ass." Krystal answered

"Right." Ken nodded. The two Tennyson children got into the fray, crashing into Wes and ploughing him into the wall and then into the streets.

 _"STOP MAKING HOLES IN OUR HOUSE!"_ Ben 10K's yell came from the video-call

The three Tennyson children crashed through a few bridges and crashed onto the ground, the two good ones standing tall "Stay. Down. Wes." Ken panted as he got up, cuts and debris on his body "Just. Stop this. Let it end."

"We don't want to hurt you." Krystal added

"Doing. A fine. Job. Haven't you?" Wes groaned, coughing blood. He stood up... Turning into Anti-Ghostfreak

"Oh fuck!" Krystal gasped seeing an Ectonurite. The decaying flesh hanging of a flouting, legless skeleton. Krystal actually felt like throwing up, seeing this zombie skeleton of an alien. Said alien holding the scythe and looked like the grim reaper you'd expect

"Now." Wes hissed as he was now Anti-Ghostfreak. "Try and hurt me, as UNDREAD!" And slashed his scythe at the duo. He roared, becoming an almost burst of light. Both Krystal and Ken covered their eyes as Wes blinded them. Honestly, it was a shock to them, Extonurites HATE light of any kind! Which made perfect sense for the species killer to have use of said ability when you think about it

"Ship!" Krystal called out

 _"On it!"_ She responded, transforming her arms to Chromastone crystals to refract the light back at him

Ken did the same, the two shooting what was basically two light cannons at the Anti-Ghostfreak. Wes snarled and slashed the light with his scythe and ragged body. He dashed forward, twisting and curving around the light

'Son of a-!' Ken snapped, whipping the light at him

Krystal met his scythe with her Pyronite blade, the two caught in a clash "How's the heat, Wes?" Krystal struggled

"FINE! Though you KNOW you can't beat me without the Nemetrix!" Wes hissed

"When I'm alone." she responded and grinned "Guess what I'm not?"

 **"ULTIMATE CHROMASTONE!"** Ken roared as he fired a light blast at Wes from his blind spot, Krystal having turned Speed Queen and escaped at the last second

Wes screamed, ploughed into the streets and broke into a fire hydrant...even in the future they still have them. Krystal appeared next to Ken, high fiving

The water suddenly turned to ice, Wes' voice haunting "Why... Must you always refuse me?!" He roared

"Cause that's what we do." Krystal answered

"We stop bad guys like you." Ken added

"WHY, CRYSTAL?! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DENY ME?!" He roared as his form appeared before them

"Who? Me?" Krystal asked, pointing to herself

"No, my sister." Ken answered "He had a crush on her since they met."

"...Oh my god." Krystal shuddered in revulsion as FINALLY all of the pieces fell into place, the picture now complete  
The reason he was obsessed with her, the compulsion to bring her into his schemes. She was just a surrogate for his TRUE feelings! She had nothing against that but... Everything finally made sense.  
Krystal saved those thoughts for later, seeing Wes' form

Wes' new form was an icy blue humanoid alien with molten cracks, a frozen flame engulfing his head, skull-like with wrought iron shoulder pads and shin pads. He roared, launching blasts of white fire from his hands. The air itself seemed to drop to below freezing, icicles forming in the air and dropped at the heroes. The two had to move fast so they didn't get frozen

"I-I don't know how to deal with this!" Ken shuddered.

"I do!" Krystal answered, transforming

"No you DON'T!" Wes shot a ray of frost at her, locking her in a block of ice.

...

But she wasn't there.

"How?!" Wes snapped

"Simple." Krystal emerged and as her Necrofriggian form! "Let's fight Cold with Cold!"

"FINE!" Wes roared and shot out icicle after icicle at Krystal, sucking the heat from the surrounding area with Krystal easily phasing through them

 _'Think you can handle this guy?'_ Ship asked as she entered the Omegatrix

"This is the perfect counter." Krystal said confidently

"What's the perfect counter? Don't you get it?" He snapped. "Use the Nemetrix or DIE!"

"Why are you so obsessed with the Nemitrix?" she frowned

 _"You don't think he's obsessed by dying; do you?"_ Ship wondered

'No. But he's certainly creepy.' Krystal thought back

"You can't beat me, Krystal!" Wes shouted, making a wave of ice to capture her only for Krystal to shoot out cold air at him, point blank. No heat to absorb, it caused him pain "Argh! Stop. Fighting. ME!" Wes shouted, gripping his wounds

"Never!" Krystal yelled, giving one final powerful punch to the face

 **CRASH!**

And in a quick flash of light, Wes was back to normal. He fell to the floor, blood dripping from his chin "It's over, Wes. Just stop." Krystal called out

"Never." Wes snarled softly, opening a portal

"What the hell?" Ken gasped

"No!" Krystal flew down, but missed Wes by a hair's width. He ran into the portal... And Krystal ran in right after

"You're not getting away this time!" Krystal's voice echoed as the portal closed

"Krystal!" Ken yelled as the portal closed

"Ken!" Crystal yelled as she came racing over on a hover board

"Crystal. Are you okay?" Ken panted, turning back and hugged his sister

"I'm fine. What happened?" she asked

"Krystal. She-She saved me." Ken explained, shuddering from the cold as he looked at where the portal had been...


	61. Another World Finale, Reaper Part 1!

**Tigerclaw97** : Yes it does.

I know. Wes is Krystal's perfect opponent, physically. Her perfect combat opponent.

Well we will be looking in on Wes eventually.

Check out this chapter

This arc has had one theme, family... as well as leading to one conclusion.

And yes, Krystal would be lost without Ship *grins, hiding a file titled 'future plans'*

And I love longer reviews.

 **darkboy18** : *cracks neck* It's what we do.

 **Guest chapter 60 Apr 13:** Krystal's world IS Prime world.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Don't worry, it is a THREE PART finale.

 **thewittywhy** : Thanks man.

 **thecrabmaster** : Here is a clue. We are approaching chapter 200 of the Tennyson Harem Saga.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **thewittywhy** : Yeah, that's pretty bad.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Yes, but we've got something good planned.

 **darkboy18** : *in Robot Chicken M Night Shaymalan voice* What a twist.

 **jasongd** : Glad you've enjoyed it.

Tigerclaw97: Thanks, Tiger.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

BOOM!

Here we are for the THREE PART finale of the Another World arc! And this time we are going to...

THE WORLD OF REAPER!

*everyone gasps loudly*

Yep! You heard that right!

Time for us to FINALLY, FULLY, understand the mind of Wes Tennyson.

Let's get on with this badassness!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 55: Another World Finale, Reaper Part 1!  
**

* * *

Krystal grunted as she crashed on the ground "Ow...I thought we were past that." Krystal groaned as she rolled onto her back. She looked up, seeing an endless black sky

 _"Where are we?"_ Ship wondered in confusion, popping out of the Omegatrix

"Not know." Krystal commented, looking down to see grey cracked rock and red sand under her hand

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Huh?" Krystal and Ship blinked as they looked at the Nemitrix, which was blinking and beeping... But differently than normal, like when the anamalistic instincts took over Krystal. Like it was warning her

 _"Is it...warning us?"_ Ship wondered

"Where are we?" Krystal whispered

"My home." Wes said from behind them

"Gah!" The two jumped back, still in pain as they saw Wes

"Hi." he greeted casually

"Don't you 'Hi' us!" Krystal panted as she got up, feeling more disorientated than normal "You've tried to kill us, driven us to try and KILL you! AND you've been driven to frigging obsession!" Krystal pointed and shouted "We are ending this today Wes!"

...

And now he was laughing

"Okay. The fuck is going on?" Krystal asked

"Krystal. Sister." he laughed softly "WHEN have you ever beaten me BY YOURSELF!" he laughed

"...oh shit." She whispered in fear

"Do you know?" Wes grinned as he walked towards her, Krystal taking a step back "This world. A day is 8 years. No one is coming for you. And if they do? It'd take them years."

"Stay-stay back!" Krystal panicked as some fear filled her eyes

"No Krystal. This is our home, my wife." he laughed darkly

"WIFE?!" The two screamed as Krystal flew off.

"YOU FUCKING CREEP!" Krystal yelled, flying as fast as she could

"Run all you want. I can wait." He smiled as he followed with his arms crossed behind his back and a calm expression

Krystal continued to fly, going further and further through the ruined Bellwood. Or what she assumed was a ruined Bellwood. The entire place was... Nothing. An endless field of rock and sand. No stars in the sky, nothing "How did he survive here? There's nothing here!" Krystal asked

 _"He must have some sort of... Base. A home."_ Ship said... Before both girls felt unimaginable agony, the Nemitrix beeping louder and louder

"What? What IS this?" She screamed in agony

 _"This world!"_ Ship shirked _"Oh fuck! This is REAPER BEN'S world! A dead world!"_

"Mean-meaning, we'll die too?" Krystal struggled and coughed violently, her hand reaching to the Nemetrix 'It was trying to warn us.' she realised

 _"We don't belong in this world. It's like Reaper... Like Wes' scythe. Made. Of Anti-Mater. If we. Don't find someplace we WILL die. In a few hours."_ Ship hissed

"Or. Or maybe-?" Krystal whispered, reaching up to the Nemetrix

 _"Krystal. It LITERALLY won't help!"_ Ship snapped _"It doesn't matter what SPECIES OF ALIEN you are, we can't survive in this world! Neither can Wes, so he must have a base which protects him! We have to find it!"_

"Okay, okay. Let's go." She panted and turned into Speed Queen and ran off. She zoomed around the planet planet once, twice and then three times, each time at a different angle. Still no sight of it so run four. Krystal was panting heavier and heavier, the toxic wasteland of this place was slowly getting her "Gah!" she yelled as she tripped, landing face-plate first and skidding across the sandy landscape. She came to a stop after a while, exhausted and in pain... And felt her fingers touching metal "W-Wait. Is this-?" She whispered in shock, trying to claw at it. She pulled herself up weakly and saw a giant house made of shiny metal "Where. Did this. Come from?" Krystal begged, as she crawled to it.

 _"Must be his... Home."_ Ship panted, helping Krystal phase inside the building. It was either death in a dying world, or choose the lion's den.  
It was obvious right then and there.

Krystal and Ship panted, leaning against a solid metal wall. Krystal's breath was ragged and worn, she was beaten by this world. Nothing could survive here...except those who lived here. Those who where sheltered in this place...

"We need... To have a look around." Krystal panted, slowly recovering

 _"Okay, let's just take it easy."_ Ship added, trying to help heal her as Krystal began to walk through the base. It seemed to be like a bunker of some sort, filled with pipes and rounded windows. Somehow both high tech and low tech at the same time _"It's like a post-apocalyptic sci-fi bunker. It's almost scary."_ Ship commented.

"Can you adapt with it?" Krystal asked

 _"No. Or I might risk damaging what's keeping us alive."_ she frowned

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask." Krystal apologised as they went deeper. They opened several doors and found all sorts of supply rooms "Oh my god. Look at all these." Krystal gasped. "Water recycling facilities, food stores, medicine. There's enough here for a colony." Krystal whispered. Krystal nodded as she opened a door... And flinched as a horrible scent filled her nose.  
Rotten flesh

"HURP!" Krystal almost threw up and covered her mouth and nose. She looked inside...

And saw what looked like hundreds of dead bodies

'Oh. Oh my god!' The two thought in revulsion. It WAS a colony.

Murdered.

 _"Look. Rojo and Turbine. That cyborg Frightwig."_ Ship pointed out, noticing the clothing hanging off a few dead bodies _"This wasn't a colony... It was his army!"_

"This is army? His...His group that he-?" Krystal panicked "But... why? Why are they all dead?!"

"They all failed me. That's why." Wes answered behind her

 _"I don't know. But the smell."_ Ship frowned, covering Krystal's mouth with an air-filtration mask

"Are you okay?" Krystal asked in worry, closing the door and leaving that room alone

 _"It just. I couldn't stomach it."_ Ship frowned.

Krystal nodded, walking away from the room. They walked through the house, feeling a little better away from the radiation, but still disturbed by the corpses. The next room was a memorial for Kai Green

"A memorial." They whispered as they saw the room.

Clean, well preserved, the lights were gentle to show a sort of 'sacred person' vibe around the portrait. Various pictures of Kai throughout her life. Carefully doctored pictures of Kai and her marriage to Ben 10K but with him removed and replaced with Reaper from old footage. From pictures that looked like they shouldn't have existed

"What in the fuck?" Krystal whispered as she saw it all as she felt creeped out

 _"Guess this guy's a real 'mummy's boy'."_ Ship tried to quip.

"Please no." Krystal whispered

 _"Let's get out of here. Maybe there's a-a bed or something?"_ Ship thought

"We need to work out... Who Wes is."

 _"From this, it's pretty obvious."_ Ship frowned

"Let's start from the beginning anyway." Krystal commented

 _"Okay."_ Ship nodded as the two investigated.

"He was born to Reaper Ben, the Ben of this world- a world where the Ben failed his world, lost his hand and went insane as he refused to accept his loss, and Kai Green of the world of Ben 10,000." Krystal explained to the two of them

 _"The body of his dead father crashed in his world, Kai 10K having raised him."_ Ship continued _"She started training him to take revenge."_

"But then Kai 10K passed away." Krystal nodded

 _"Her passion and obsession seeped into him."_ Ship added

"He then went to the others, to Ken and Crystal. Wanting help. They tried to help. Wes gained a crush on Crystal." Krystal continued

 _"That turned to obsession, wanting her to be with him. She turned him down. He snapped."_ Ship added, looking at the clues.

"Partially because of her sexuality." Krystal added "He then traveled the multiverse and gathered an army. He then located the other worlds and saw me. Since I'm near identical to Crystal, he transferred that obsession to me subconsciously. A kinda cute crush. While he was just a lost child who needed help."

 _"And somehow it turned into something else. Something much worse."_ Ship added, looking at the clues in the shrine.

"... Animo." Krystal realised

 _"Animo killed Mad Ben and...And that made him kill his other subordinates. So they didn't kill any other Bens."_ Ship followed up, realising the connections

"Animo also betrayed him." Krystal reminded "He didn't want the others to do that as he got paranoid... And then he spent EIGHT YEARS in isolation!"

 _"During that time the paranoia snapped him, making his perspective warped."_ Ship commented

"We... We need to keep looking." Krystal muttered

 _"Okay."_ Ship answered, keeping her eye out for anything as they left for a different room.

'There is still something missing' Krystal thought to herself 'A reason that twisted his crush into something darker. Something that has kept him going. A reason he doesn't return to any world I've already stopped him in... There has to be a sign that there is still some good in him. I'm SURE I can save him.'

 _"Krystal, over here."_ Ship spoke, pointing to another room.

"Huh?"

 _"Maybe there are some clues in here."_ Ship pointed

Krystal nodded, going to the next room. Inside was Wes' bedroom. It was almost a typical boys' room. Large bed, clothes on the floor...weapons, maps of the multiverse, pictured of circled faces of different Bens... Okay maybe not THAT typical. At least it wasn't too dirty

"Yeah...This is DEFINITELY his room." Krystal flinched

 _"Yeah."_ she nodded

"Well, no time like the present." Krystal grumbled as she went to the next room. She kept going for about an hour, eventually seeing random parts of destroyed robots scattered across the ground

 _"Sheesh, this is difficult."_ Ship frowned as she put down some of the robot parts into a corner

Krystal nodded as she entered a room that looked like a giant empty hall with a control panel sticking out of the floor "...Okay. Seems...Odd." Krystal cautiously commented as she saw it. She pressed a button on the control panel making a 'log' appear before her. Lists of battles Krystal recognized from stories her father told her. Of his most important battles. With the word 'Prime' written next to them  
Mixed in where lists of other battles which she didn't recognize but have different words next to them. '23', 'Nega', 'Anime', 'Rider', 'Charm', 'Magician'. So on and so forth.  
It seemed like a near endless list.  
And next to each entry, each battle, there was either a cross or a tick. Next to the ticks where a star rating

 _"Almost like a video game._ " Ship recognised _"Like a challenge menu."_

"Oh my god." Krystal whispered. "THAT'S what he's been doing. How he's been training. "

 _"Look at all these worlds. It-it's amazing."_ Ship added

"He's got a few '5 stars'. Lots of them. Wow." Krystal muttered

 _"I wonder how many of those were repeats?"_ Ship mumbled to herself.

Krystal was silent and pressed a random replay, showing the climax of the Incarsian Invasion on her world 'He was there too?' Krystal thought in shock to herself, seeing Albedo and Emperor Milleous conquer the Earth. She stood there, seeing a long forgotten scene slowly appear around her "Oh my god." Krystal whispered as she saw it.

The destroyed city, the crashed ship. The fire. All there, just as she remembered in nightmares

"Not again. Not again." She whimpered as she saw the devastation. She had not been traumatized by the events, being the over energetic and happy child she was. But as she grew up and looked back on that day... The more scared she felt

" _Krystal. Krystal. I'm here; okay? I'm right here."_ Ship reassured her. Krystal nodded, biting her lip _"We should continue looking."_ Ship continued. Krystal was silent, seeing figures appear before them

Milleous, Albedo, her father, the Kai from her world, her step-grandfather...ALL younger or alive. And then a hologram of Wes appeared

Krystal backed up in shock, seeing her alternate reality brother appear before her and she then saw him attack _"It's a simulation recording."_ Ship realized, seeing Wes fight against his opponents, and getting his butt kicked _"From his last session on this simulation."_

"Meaning he was practicing against Dad. To get to me." Krystal added

...

 _"Hey, Krystal? Didn't you and James have a lot of video game competitions when you where younger?"_ Ship questioned

"Yeah, yeah we did." Krystal nodded and pinged what Ship was saying. "... Wes... Ken... Crystal... Oh god! The whole reason he focused on me! Middle fucking child syndrome! He feels inadequate, especially since Reaper was dead and Kai 10K was divorced from Ben 10K! He felt abandoned, inadequate! And because of that... Because of that... He became competitive! "

 _"And with you stopping him, as well as some other feelings crossing over to you, he wanted to be better than you._ " Ship added

"Which has became another reason why he's so obsessed with me, as well as making the other obsessions work because I was ALL he was thinking about. Good fucking god I am so DUMB!" Krystal yelled as she punched the wall... And suddenly the room changed into an expensive looking bedroom, dimly light by only scented candles, with a King sized bed in the middle of the room and sensual music playing. The two looked at the room and felt IMMEDIATELY creeped out by it. Even more so than before.  
Especially as a holographic, NAKED, Krystal appeared

"OH, SWEET GOD!" The two screamed

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Krystal tried to find the panel to switch it off back to the blank room. Ship quickly became a massive hammer and just slammed the wall until a massive hole was ripped open. The room began to fizz and splutter, the hologram disappeared and went back to its basic form with the door opened with the girls escaping

The two panted in terror, knowing that sight was going to haunt them for a while...more than the rest of this location

"... No." Krystal whispered as she fell to her knees once she was far enough away from THAT room

 _"No worries there."_ Ship answered, agreeing with her.

"I FAILED!" Krystal yelled, shocking Ship. Ship flinched and quickly zoomed into the Omegatrix. She was taken aback by Krystal's outburst "I should have worked it out during Mad world! Stopped and helped him before he left!" Krystal cried "I still had a chance! I could have saved him! But I fucked up, it's too late! Because I fucked up he's become a true monster!"

 _"How could you have known? Huh? How could you know? He was enigmatic and kept things to himself._ " Ship responded

"He's my brother and I let him become a monster." Krystal whimpered, hugging herself

 _'Krystal.'_ Ship thought sadly and emerged out of the Omegatrix and hugged her. She hated this journey, how much pain it was causing Krystal. This emotional roller-coaster _'This fucking thing. Damn it.'_ Ship thought sadly.

* * *

*time skip*

Hours passed, Krystal finally finding the kitchen _"You sit down, I'll make you something."_ Ship offered

"Okay." Krystal nodded weakly and sat down, pulling out some paper and a pen she had found. Ship just let Krystal get on with whatever she wanted to do with that, while she went over and grabbed a few items from the cupboard and made something. Nothing too big, but she hoped it would be sustainable. Honestly the place had the bare minimum. For simple stuff like a roasted chicken breast with some veg and that was it

 _'I REALLY hope I gt this right.'_ Ship thought to herself as she made dinner even if it was just something simple

Krystal sighed softly, looking at the letters she had been writing. Each one about the worlds she had visited and the people she had met. She doubted she'd send them but it was a simple venting thing. She just needed something to write. To tell. Just to do ANYTHING to alleviate the stress. To calm herself down and clear her mind 'There's not a lot left I can write.' Krystal thought as she sat back, relaxing

 _"Are you okay with your letters, Krystal?"_ Ship asked

"Yeah, just finished." she nodded

 _"Good. I think this is cooked. But I can't tell."_ Ship spoke, joking about her lack of touch. She set it in front of her lover, taking a seat opposite her

"You jokester." Krystal smiled gently and saw the meal before her. She felt like she hadn't eaten in months. She started to eat, shuddering a bit

 _"Is it any good?"_ Ship asked nervously.

"It's great." Krystal smiled. Ship sighed in relief, happy to know she didn't under or overcook it and was met with a soft kiss. Smiling gently, she saw Krystal eat to get her strength back. Hopefully they wouldn't be here long...

* * *

*time skip*

One. Week.

"How long's it been?" Krystal asked as she and Ship were there, Krystal lying on the kitchen floor spread eagle

 _"A week."_ Ship groaned gently

They where both bored out of their minds. Luckily Wes had enough food to sustain them and they had found his lab on day 2, but they had no way back home and Wes hadn't returned.  
They had been there for a week

"What're we gonna do?" Krystal asked as she was laid out on the settee.

 **Drip.**

 _"I don't know."_ Ship admitted, holding her

 **Drip. Drip.**

"What's that noise?" Krystal asked as the sound of a liquid dropping to the floor filled the early empty building

 **Drip. Drip**

 **Drip. Drip.**

 _"I don't know."_ Ship frowned

 **Drip. Drip.  
Drip.** **Drip.**  
 **Drip. Drip.**

" IS that noise?" Krystal got up from Ship's lap and carefully walked out

They took a careful stance... As Wes rounded the corner

He was dragging behind him a body-bag, dripping with blood from the side on the bag "Hello, sister." he commented


	62. Another World Finale, Reaper Part 2!

**Tigerclaw97:** That is the point of teasers.

Yeah, when a character crosses THAT line... they've gone too far and need to be held accountable.

Could be useful, yeah I agree.

That was the point. He saw the B-Listers as people he could control, as people who would not betray him as they had a deal. He was 'naive'

 **Zanotronxl:** ... no... you did not read the explanation, did you?

The Time Delay for REAPER'S WORLD is 'a day to the rest of the multiverse is years in Reaper's world'. Yes the different worlds all have their own Time Delay's (for now) but not to that extent

An Ultimate Human... that's Ultimate Ben.

 **jasongd:** Yes he is.

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : I have said that WILL be posted. It will be a filler chapter posted between Krystal's next review corner and the restart of James' Harem.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : 'Gonna get creepy'? We've been getting creepy for ages. We're getting to the climax.

 **thewittywhy** : Just wait, we've got more insanity lined up.

 **darkboy18** : Okay, yeah. Wes is KINDA like 'Joker-Ben', or Savitar from Flash S3...But...Yeah, don't compare him to them.

 **Hero of the Multiverse** : It's a work in progress.

 **jasongd** : Thanks and yes. Yes he is

 **Zanotronxl** : Probably like 'Ultimate Ben'; but what do I know?

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am glad you all liked last chapter, going into Wes' backstory. Now?

Now?!

NOW?!

Now it is time for a full on, chapter long brawl!

Sister Vs Brother!

Heroine Vs Villain!

Protector Vs Murderer!

Wes has finally crossed a line, it has finally taken a life, and Krystal shall not have it anymore!

PART 2! YEAH!

Also I am REALLY SORRY! For those who don't know, last week was the SIX YEAR ANNIVERSARY of the Tennyson Harem Saga! DAMN IT!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 56: Another World Finale, Reaper Part 2!  
**

* * *

Krystal froze as she heard him. He KNEW she was here! For how long? Why didn't he attack her?

"Glad you made yourself at home." he commented softly

"You knew?" Krystal backed up in fear

"Of course." he nodded "I knew you'd find my home so I went hunting to another world. The time factor of our world to the others... Is insane."

"What? What've you done? Who's in there?" Krystal gulped

Wes just threw the bag in front of her, rotating his shoulder "Have a look. I'm going for a shower. Feel free to join me." he said casually, walking away

Krystal felt her stomach churn, almost throwing up at that suggestion. She carefully knelt down and pinched the zip at the top of the bag. Dreading what was in there.

 **ZIP.**

Krystal was fearful about what was inside, the metallic smell in the bag hit her nose immediately. The figure inside was a younger version of her father with black hair and Asian features. She gasped and covered her mouth in shock. 'It. It's a Tennyson child.'

A stone fell in her stomach and she felt disgusted

Krystal slowly rose and backed off to the room, back to Ship. "He actually did it." she whispered in terror.

 _"'Did'? Did what? What happened"_ Ship asked in a panic

"Kill a sibling." Krystal answered "He killed our brother... I think he's NoWatch's son."

 _"NoWatch? That. That world was defenseless."_ Ship frowned as she heard that.

Krystal could see it now

Wes torturing this kid for hours, taunting him as he followed the scared child like a hunter. Playing with his good by terrifying him... And then FINALLY killing him

"...That does it." She muttered to herself, clenching her hands and her eyes growing darker

"Krystal?" Ship whispered as she saw her eyes.

"No more chances. No holding back." Krystal snarled "We are stopping him today." Ship nodded and merged with Krystal, determined with Krystal's resolve. Krystal shut the frightened child's eyes in respect. Krystal stomped forward towards Wes. She was going to kill him. She headed towards the bathroom, the Nemitrix a red beacon of anger

And there he was, Wes. Proud and full of himself. Finally being able to kill one of his 'siblings', in just his pants, drying himself from the shower "Ah~, MUCH better." He smiled. "Krystal, did you see my work?"

"You monster." Krystal glared

"You're too kind." He answered, accepting it as praise and he was suddenly punched in the face. Wes was flung back and crashed into his bathroom, knocking soaps and utensils down "Fuck! You like it rough!" he laughed

Krystal didn't respond with any quips, she was going in for the kill. She kept punching and kicking. Wes didn't have much time to react, barely dodging and blocking Krystal's assault. Krystal was clearly the better trained fighter, using martial arts at least, as she showed clear black belt skill even if slightly clouded by rage

'FUCK, she's trained! I can barely get a hit in!' Wes thought as he defended himself

"I've! Told you! I was! A! Blackbelt!" Krystal reminded as she struck again and again, hitting hard and fast. Imprints of Krystal's fists dented his flesh as she punched him through the doorway. He reacted as violently as possible, giving a double kick to his sisters stomach. Krystal grunted and was kicked back, landing on her side as she was winded

"Oh sister. Looks like I will have to teach you." Wes sighed. Krystal coughed as she tried to get air back into her lungs and clawed her way back up, still glaring at Wes "You are stuck here, unless I help you. You can't survive on this world, unless you are in this base." he said calmly "No one is coming to save you, the time dilation is too big. You are stuck here sister. Alone. With me."

"I'm not alone." Krystal answered, indicating Ship.

"And what do you do?" he grinned

"I'll kill you." She answered

...

And he started laughing

"What's so funny?" Krystal snarled

"Sister. Unless you use the Nemitrix, you've never beaten me without the help of those fake children. And if you used a predator in here, you'll rip the place apart." he explained "You'd die in two hours, MAX, as this place shut down." Krystal glared at Wes, knowing he was right. "You're stuck here sister. Alone with me." he grinned "Trapped forever." he laughed "Trapped here, with me, my wife. You'll learn to love me!"

"I already HAVE a wife." Krystal glared, not caring about her relationship status or meaning. "And I am going to finish you, no matter what! I don't care if I DO die! I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"Try it." He responded simply. He raised the Antritrix, the two having a stare down

Krystal showed the Omegatrix, her fingers flexing softly

Three.  
Two.  
One.

 **FLASH!**

They slammed their watch dials down and transformed

Massive flashes of black and blue filled the area, the light almost clashing. Wes had transformed into his version of Rath, meanwhile Krystal had become something that she'd never became before... A Chimera Sui Generis

She was a green-skinned alien with tentacle-like hair blue eyes with black edges, wearing blue armour that covered her arms, legs and torso. Her shoulders were covered in spiked shoulder-pads and her matrix was around her waist like a belt. "What. The heck?" She gasped as she realised what alien she had transformed into "When did I get this?"

 _'I don't know. Maybe it was always there.'_ Ship responded. Krystallet out a breath and turned silent and her blue eyes where cold

"Think you can beat me with THAT?" Wes remarked and slammed his fist into her face.

Krystal replied with his own fist, the two colliding. They caused a small shockwave that began to rupture the foundations of the bunker house. Krystal gave another roar, another punch. Wes was punched into the upper floor, crashing through it and let Krystal get up. He snarled, catching her arms and slamming her into a wall

The house was shaking violently as Wes and Krystal fought.

Krystal repelled him away with an overhead-thrust kick. Wes snarled, throwing jagged metal at her like daggers. Krystal nimbly dodged the jagged metal, catching two in her hands and threw them back, hoping that would break the skin. Yeah, the caused slight cuts but Wes was far from done

'Damn it! I need something more!' Krystal thought... Why where her eyes so war-OH GOD LASER EYES!

"Huh?" Wes asked before being blasted in the face be FRICKING LASER BEAMS!

"I HAVE HEAT VISION?!" Krystal yelled in shock "HOW THE FUCK?!"

 _"I don't know! KEEP FIRING!_ " Ship responded

"I'm trying! I don't know how I fired in the first place!" Krystal yelled back in concern

 _"Maybe it's emotion-based? You need to feel angry at someone to activate it?"_ Ship pondered

"Now's not the time!" Krystal yelled back, now was not the time for theorising!

 _"Okay, JUST KEEP FIRING!"_ Ship yelled as she transformed into a set of weapons, becoming cannons based off Pyronite's she shoot flamethrowers

"ARGH!" Wes roared as he was caught on fire and changed into a Pyronite himself but the anger just seemed to make him stronger

"Oh crap! Ship, change!" Krystal called out

 _"Right!"_ Ship nodded and changed into another weapon, turning the cannons from fire to ice, Articgwana ice blasts washed over Wes

"ARGH! How much will you do this?" Wes snapped

"Till you're finished." she glared

"Fine!" Wes snapped and transformed into his Ectonurite form and phased through everything... Only got the heat vision to keep hitting him "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Wes snapped

"Cause 'fuck you' that's why!" Krystal answered, still focusing on her sight

"You are seriously using the power of Vilgax against me?" he glared

"V-Vilgax?" Krystal asked, slowing down the assault of the optic-blasts "Who?"

"Your father's worst enemy, one he had to kill when you were only ten! Back before your mother Attea and EightEight joined his harem!" Wes called with a cocky grin

"Oh god." Krystal whispered and lowered her guard and stopped the assault "Seriously?" she whispered, looking at her hands

"Don't you remember that form your dad turned into once before? how he went mad with rage and power?" Wes asked "How even using that power, fully controlled, he is still... Angry with his skin."

Krystal looked at her hands, fearful of what this form entailed. The rage and wrathful power. The fear of using this form now... Almost... Like her...  
Her predators

'Is this? Is this what it's like?' She thought  
She narrowed her eyes  
Her father could deal with this. She could to

Wes smiled and flew at Krystal, seeing his opening. He transformed into Anti-Diamondhead and punched her, slamming her through several floors

Krystal was lying in a crater in the ground, wounded and in pain as she was lying in the uprooted toxic ground. She reverted to her human state, coughing up some blood _"Krystal. Hold on."_ Ship tried to help her up, keeping a shield up for her.

"All alone." Wes smirked as he landed in front of her

"Sh-Ship. What can I do?" Krystal groaned, struggling to breathe ... Before she and Ship began to laugh in Wes' face

"What? Why-why're you laughing?" Wes snapped "STOP LAUGHING!"

"Oh wow Wes, you're pathetic." Krystal said with a soft grin

"I'M 'pathetic'? I'M better than you!" Wes punched the shield, trying to shatter it.

"You think this is strength?" she asked

"I've got the strongest aliens in this universe at my disposal! MILLENNIA of in-fighting and destruction! The ALPHAS!" He snarled, transforming into his Tetramand form

"And yet you don't have the balls to go after my father." she said simply

"I-I can't." He frowned and stammered

"You attack children." she replied, standing tall as Ship powered the shield "You have POWER but no STRENGTH!" she added, punching him. While it clearly didn't hurt him, it caught him off guard enough to make him stumble back "Real strength comes from caring for others. Fighting for them. Risking your life so those precious to you are safe. And knowing others would do the same for you! That's what it means to be strong! To be a hero! A TENNYSON! You are alone, potentially the most powerful Matrix wielder in the universe... With no strength. Meanwhile I ALWAYS have my strength! And my strength has only GROWN since you forced my journey to start! "

Wes was stumbling over his words, being taken aback by Krystal's words

 **BEEP!**

"And what do you know? Some of my strength is about to join us." Krystal grinned

"What do you-?" Wes asked in confusion

"Before Ship and I left home she gave my dad's gift a small... Upgrade." Krystal said, showing her bracket that let her travel the multiverse "Based on something Uncle Paradox gave us to synch James' worlds time with ours. You see... We KNEW about the multiversal time dilation."

 _"We didn't want to risk years of our loved ones lives."_ Ship explained _"But we also wanted to be able to visit our extended family without missing years of their lives. So this bracelet makes it so the time dilation we are in increases or reduces until it matches out worlds. Although for some worlds it takes longer than others. "_

"That... That means!" Wes gasped

 **FLASH!**

"They're here." Krystal grinned as several figures fell from a portal in the sky

"FUUUUUUUU-!" The voices screamed before they all transformed into their respective aliens. Flight and-

 **SLAM!**

Denser but more durable aliens

Behind Krystal was Ben 23, Benzarro, Gwen 10, Sawyer from Mad world, Jen from the feminine world, Bad Ben and finally Ken from the world of 10K

Wes panicked as he saw this army behind Krystal. Alternate Ben's from the different worlds.

"Hello, brother." Ken frowned as he saw him

"How?!" Wes screamed

"Krystal just told you. Time dilation fixing." Jen answered

"You bad boy. We stop you!" Benzarro pointed

"Took me half a day to find you thanks to our world's tech, Wes." Ken explained "And a whole day gathering this group together, retracing Krystal's steps."

"Looks like dropping you in a desert wasn't enough of a lesson, huh punk?" Bad grinned

'I still got sand in places!' Wes thought in anger as he shook in rage

"I still want my vengeance for my dad." Sawyer glared, cracking her knuckles

"Let's take him!" Ben 23 called

"Ladies first!" Jen added

"Thanks!" Gwen followed up and zoomed towards Wes. She had transformed into XLR8 and raced in

"SHIT!" Wes shouted and slammed his fist into the ground to tear up the floor as a bent path, like you'd see in a cartoon.

"Here I go!" Sawyer jumped over Gwen, in the form of her mutant Heatblast

"Huh? ARGH!" Wes gasped and then was burned from behind by Sawyer's flames allowing Gwen to give a powerful punch to the killers face

"My turn!" Bad followed up, turning into Cannonbolt and steamrolled into Wes

Wes acted quick, reaching out and grabbing hold of the rolling ball alien. Holding it back. It was taking most of his strength as he was burning from behind. Benzarro roared, becoming Frankenstrike and unleashing a lightning blast "ARGH!" Wes screamed as his body was burning and electrocuted. Before he jumped into the air and transformed to get away

Transforming... Into his ultimate alien

The Anti-WayBig

 **SLAM!**

"Oh. Shit." Krystal whispered as she saw the massive foot that crushed down into the house.

"I! HAVE HAD! ENOUGH!" he roared. The massive jet-black foot began to slam down into the house, crushing down into everything below him. They all moved fast, trying to get a look at the monster. It was a jet black Way-Big, spiked with dark red armour and had a split crown fin in his head.

"My turn." Ken said, activating the Nanotrix. Turning on the Fusion function **"ATOMICBIG!"** he called, slamming his hand down on the tiny Matrix. Rising up almost to half-way of the Anti-Way-Big, a silver and green giant with a two-horned head with a cone in the middle, glowing green energy tubed sectioned in its arms and legs and while he was not as tall, he radiated power

Anti-Way-Big clasped his hands together into a connected fist, slamming down into AtomicBig's head, hoping to deal SOME damage to him although AtomicBig raised his arms and caught the fists easily "Wh-What?" Anti-Way-Big gasped as he saw his attack blocked. AtomicBig smirked, giving a powerful punch. Wes' stomach was punched in, flinging him away from the ruined home and landed on his back, before rolling to his feet.

"You okay?" Bad asked Krystal

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Krystal nodded and shook her head. "...You can get your hand off my ass now."

"Sorry!" Bad gasped, pulling his hand back

"Ship. You know what we need to do." Krystal said with a sigh "We both know what we need to do."

 _"Yeah, I know."_ Ship nodded regretfully

Krystal took a deep breath and changed into her Nechrofriggeon form, taking flight

 _"You know this may not work, right?"_ Ship asked

"Yeah, I know." Krystal answered before she smiled softly "But it will work. I trust you. Besides, Dad wouldn't hesitate. It's time we tame this thing."

 _"Okay, let's wreck Wes' shit!"_ Ship answered

"Hey, Wes." Krystal called, now at eye level with the Anti-Waybig

"Urgh. Huh?" Wes groaned as he looked up "Krystal?" he blinked

"You said I need ONLY the Nemetrix? Watch this. Ship, now!" Krystal called out. She held her Omegatrix forward, taking a deep breath, before slamming the faceplate of the device against the Nemitrix

"What the-?" Wes' eyes widened in shock

"AAAHHHH!" Krystal yelled in agony as blue and red energy sparking around him

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Nega called out

"KRYSTAL!" Jen gasped, seeing her alternate-world daughter in pain

"IT'S!... HERO TIME!" Krystal roared

 **FLASH!**

 _Krystal opened her eyes, finding herself flouting in an endless sea "Oh. Wow." She gasped as she looked around. She sat up, finding herself... Standing on the water?!  
"OH MY GOD!" She gasped as she looked around_

 _"Krystal?" Ship blinked, standing next to her_

 _"Ship? You're here too?" Krystal asked hugging her... And passed right through her, like she was ghost. And she faded away "Sh-Ship? Ship, what happened?" Krystal asked in panic. She blinked, seeing Greer even further away "Greer. Greer, wait!" Krystal ran towards her and once again she ran right through her "Oh god, no. No, please, no!" She panicked. Cersei, Ms Alicia, TwoTwo and Michelle where next. Standing atop the water._

 _Only now did she notice the others didn't have reflections_

 _"Wait...is this-? Am I dead? No, I can't be." Krystal shook her head. She took a few moments, clearing her head. She didn't rush walking forward and gently reaching out for them, her hand going through them like they where mist "Think rationally."_

 _"Krys."_

 _Looking behind her... All her siblings._  
 _Scout, Luna, Atem, ML-E, Kitty, Skarlet, Betty, Ren, Ben Jr and James_

 _Her eyes welled up as she saw them. The family she loved with all her heart "This... is so trippy." she commented, the vision fading "I'm next is my mothers?"_

 _"Hey, kiddo." A familiar voice spoke from behind her, her mothers were standing there. Gwen, Hope, Attea, Looma, Fifi, EightEight, Helen "Just missing Dad, Mama Isis, Mama Selina and Mama Terry." she commented. She started walking, basically walking through the illusion_

 _"We're right here, Krystal." Ben's voice, her father's voice spoke. Appearing before her, she saw her father, her first two mothers and Terry. Behind them...  
All the 'Little Chill' siblings she had lost_

 _Her eyes watered as she looked on in longing and fear. Seeing the young children that had not a chance to grow. Then the 'water' suddenly turned red, the sky turned black... and she was alone again "No. No, no, no! Not now. Come on! What now?!" Krystal turned around and looked everywhere. She took another breath... and saw a figure below the water. Standing upside down, a 'reflection' without an owner_

 _Khyber_

 _Krystal bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't falter, she had moved past this monster. She kept walking, ignoring him. And he faded away 'I. I CAN do this.' She thought. 'I'm not the same person as I was before.'  
Below her next was the Lewodan Queen, easily dismissed as she kept walking. Finally, under her, was Wes. She came to a stop for a second before she kept walking_

 _The sky and sea started to turn into a kaleidoscope of colours, as if trying to find a balance_

 _"Every one of them... they made me who I am." she said to herself as she came to a stop... as a figure began to rise from the water_

 _It was her, with wild red hair and red eyes. With fans and wearing a 'jungle girl' leaf outfit_

 _"And just like I am me... so are you." she said, looking at the other her. The alternate of her nodded as she looked at Krystal. Krystal knelt in front of her mirror as it's hair and eyes shifted from red to purple. Krystal held her hand out and grinned "Ready to beat him, me?"_

 _Wild Krystal looked at it. Looking back at Krystal. And smiled._

 ** _CLAP!_**

 _Their hands connected in a strong grip._

 _"You are me. I am you. And together we can win." Krystal smiled softly_

 **FLASH!**

In a large flash of light Krystal had transformed into her old classic, Emerald. However... It wasn't the normal Emerald. The Nemitrix was now purple instead of red. Emerald wore a purple rock like helmet looking similar to a rhinoceros', her left arm completely covered with the same rocky material shaped with spikes and blades. The rock like armour was from the predator alien Crabdozer, which hunts Pyronite's

"Let's get this party started." Krystal smirked


	63. Another World Finale, Reaper Part 3!

**deverest** : Cool name

 **Guest** **chapter 62 April 27th** : I have said 'this is the end of a mini-arc', but I do admit that I could have made a few of those multiparters into just one chapter... but that would have forced the story to be delayed.

 **61394:** Gotta help her daughter/niece.

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** **:** Exactly.

 **thewittywhy:** Nope. They don't 'kiss and share'

 **Yo-yo-yo:** There is this little thing called 'stakes' we want to keep.

 **jasongd** : Yeah, he is in for it now.

 **ANTI REAPER** : BREATH Reaper! BREATH!

 **Zanotronxl:** What's the onematrix? *laughs*  
Basically, using this stops the drawbacks of using the Nemitrix

 **Tigerclaw97:** Wow, it was your Birthday?! Congratulations!  
Well, it was time for a massive heroic team up moment  
It is almost like a theme.  
He WAS after her booty, but not anymore.

 **nevermore33:** Ben's Harem is FINISHED. Krystal's and James' Harem (1 and 2) are the sequels.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **61394** : Gwen's fine, she'll be alright. And yeah, it's coming down HARD!

 **Shooting Star Dragon 3000** : Oh, she will.

 **thewittywhy** : Err, she'll tell them when she's ready.

 **jasongd** : Yep and thanks.

 **ANTI REAPER** : Here we go!

 **GriffonicTobias** : Popcorn? *Hands over popcorn*

 **Tigerclaw97** : Don't worry, things will come to ahead.

Co-Written by GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: Do not own Ben 10

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

AND HERE WE ARE!

THE FINALE!

WAHOO!

So, after this, we only have ONE arc left... AFTER we go back to James' Harem 2, that is! WAHOO!

So, next week is the REVIEW CORNER! So PLEASE ask questions about the series, your thoughts, anything! How we came up with the arcs for Krystal? Any themes about the story? How Ghost and I came up with plot lines/ sub plots/ character arcs and so on?  
ANYTHING!  
Give us some cool questions or interaction and let's all have a good time!

* * *

 **Krystal's Harem**

 **Chapter 57: Another World Finale, Reaper Part 3!  
Fourth Arc Finale!  
**

* * *

The gathered Ben's, Sawyer and Gwen watched in surprise, as well as Wes, stared at Krystal as she stood there in her new form after somehow merging the Nemitrix with the Omegatrix. She was in a form similar to Emerald only… a bit different. The Nemitrix was now purple instead of red. Emerald wore a purple rock like helmet looking similar to a rhinoceros', her left arm completely covered with the same rocky material shaped with spikes and blades. The rock like armour was from the predator alien Crabdozer, which hunts Pyronite's

"Huh? What-what happened to her?" Ben 23 asked in shock

"What. The actual. Hell?" Bad asked in shock

 **POW!**

"ARGH!" Wes screamed as Krystal burrowed into his skin with her spiked armoured hands. He fell to the floor and reverted to his human form, Krystal crashing in front of him. Wes was coughing up blood as he was pinned by Krystal.

"So." she smiled "How about we play your game, brother? Let's see you fight someone who will fight BACK! I'm using the Nemitrix! Come on! I did what you wanted me to! Let's do this!"

Wes coughed and tried to get up, transforming into Anti-Rath, hoping to get a hit on her.

Krystal jumped back, the Crabdozer armour morphing. Her arms transformed into Dyrerad's arms and shot out a powder at the Appoplexian

 _Growl!_  
 _I'm a black cat bounding_  
 _So you best not cramp my style_

Wes stumbled back, holding his nose as he tried to remove the scent. Krystal charged in, giving a few powerful punches before a round house kick sent him stumbling back

Wes snarled and transformed into Anti-Stingly, a grotesque insect monster with way too many legs and wings

 _Prowl_  
 _From the shining mountains_

Krystal smirked and flicker her wrist, her helmet and arm extras retracting only to reform as massive arms made of grey and red flesh.

 _To the fiery isles_  
 _With a wink & a smile_

Wes unleashed a barrage of acidic slime which flew through the air, Krystal countering by slashing her arms and forming a mist that melted the goo

Before Wes could further attack, Bad Ben as FourArms jumped up and smashed him into the ground

 _Blinded by my light_  
 _Vigour in my hands_

Wes came up in his own Tetramand form and roared, trading blows with Bad Ben. Wes was clearly strong but he was growing tired quickly, allowing Bad's superior skill to shine through

 _The joy is in the fight_

Krystal interrupted the fight as she grabbed Wes with a giant scorpion tail growing out of her back, formed from the Tetramand's predator and restraining him

 _Break the blessed and the damned_  
 _Watch out because I'm tearing through_

Wes replied by turning into Goop, Krystal yelled and retracting the tail... Only for the killer to be shocked by Frankenstrike-zarro

 _The world is turning black & blue_  
 _Bursting with colour I spin_

Stumbling Wes blindly changed into Anti-Hummongasaur and began to throw his weight around wildly

 _I'm gliding on a wave of grace_  
 _I'm riding don't you break my pace_

Ben 23 used his version of Cannonbolt to knock him down to his knees, Sawyer shooting more flames at him  
Meanwhile Krystal morphed her weapon once more

She now had a large gauntlet in the shape of a dinosaur like creatures head, spraying webbing all over the beast

 _Built up a stairway to heaven now I'm breaking in!_

"LET GO. OF ME!" Wes snarled, only to be kicked in the face by Gwen 10 who was currently in the form of Anubis... Or whatever she called the form

 _Hey hey hey!_

"Stay down!" Ken glared as he transformed into a personal favourite of his, Wildvine. He grabbed Wes and, with the assistance of the others, pulled him onto his back

 _Time to put your mettle to the test now!_

'I need to get out of here!' he thought, quickly turning into Anti-Ditto. Fear was filling him as he ran, running as fast as he could. Splitting into copies

 _Hey hey hey!_

"Not so fast!" Krystal called, her body legs turning into the slim and fast legs of the Galvan's predictor and racing around them. She round them up, trapping them in a circle

 _Don't you know you're messing with the best now!_

"That's not Ditto's predictor!" the Anti-Ditto's yelled

 _Bloom!_  
 _Of a thousand flowers_  
 _But beware this butterfly..._

"It's called adapting!" Jen said, using Loadstar to use the metal of Wes' destroyed base to try and trap him

"Fine then!" Wes roared as he became Anti-Ghostfreak again "THEN I'LL JUST CUT YOU ALL. TO RIBBONS!"

 **FLASH!**

 _Boom!_  
 _Got a fist of power_  
 _You can fight me but you_  
 _Can't close these eyes_

"Aaaahhhhh!" Wes howled in pain, falling to the floor

Krystal's body had gained glowing golden markings which have a blinding light, like a walking sun. She grabbed him by his shirt and punched him, sending his head rocketing

 _Blinded by my light_  
 _Vigour in my hands_

 **PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!**

Sawyer went over to her sister and joined in, throwing her own punch which freed him from Krystal's grip

 _The joy is in the fight_

"Sorry." Sawyer flinched

"Kill you... Kill you all..." he hissed

 _Break the blessed and the damned!_

"Like we haven't heard that before." Ken commented "Just give up Wes. Please."

 _Watch out because I don't hold back_  
 _Keep pressing cause I'll never crack_

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" he roared as he stood tall, power swirling around him as his skin began to turn black and stars appear on his flesh. As he started to become Anti-AlienX

"Not good!" Jen yelled

 _Bursting with colour I spin!_

"I got this." Krystal assured as she stepped forward, her hand turning into a glowing purple and black mass... And she punched Wes in the gut

 _I'm kicking down the gates of hell_  
 _I got you underneath my spell_

With her second glowing fist she punched him across the face. And then she gave a final blow to his chest

 _Built up a stairway to heaven now I'm breaking in!_

Wes howled in pain as the start form seemed to be absorbed away from him, into Krystal's hands "AlienX's predator is basically a black hole." Krystal explained seriously, letting Wes fall to the floor "You loose Wes."

 _Hey hey hey!_

"Y... You're right... You win... _YOU WIN!_ Please... Please don't kill me..." he begged pathetically in his human form, shielding himself

"Pathetic." Bad Ben scoffed

"Like we'd forgive you." Sawyer glared

 _Time to put your mettle to the test now_

"Wes..." Ken whispered as he took a step forward, reaching out for him...

"GOTCHA!" Wes howled with a mad look in his eyes, blood pouring from wounds all over his body. He span around, scythe out and aimed at Ken's chest

 **SHINK!**

 _Hey hey hey!_

Krystal had blocked the blade with her Crabdozer left arm, her right arm mixing Emerald and Crabdozer's powers to make a blade which stabbed through Wes's heart

 _Don't you know you're messing with the best now!_

"Got you." she said simply, seeing the blood drip from his eyes and mouth as life left him... And he fell limp

Krystal breathed slowly and heavily, pulling the blade out of Wes' heart and left him there. He was still for a few moments... Before he fell limp

"Is? is it over?" Ben 23 asked Krystal

"Finally." Krystal nodded sadly

"Good." Sawyer answered with a sigh of relief. Her father having been avenged

They all returned to their human forms, silent in the poisoned world as they all looked at the dead body "Should we bury him?" Jen asked

"Yes." Ken nodded 4and he picked him up in his arms.

"Should we?" Nega asked, before he was cut off.

"No. He's my brother. I'll do it." Ken responded solemnly.

The others nodded, staying there for him. Krystal was silent, watching the bittersweet funeral. She and Ship saw Ken walk off, carrying his half-brother. They watched Wes be buried. They watched him say goodbye. Ken carefully covered him with the dirt, transforming into Diamondhead and created a tombstone and crystal coffin to encase him in.

"So. How do we get out of here?" Krystal asked

"I'm not sure, if I'm honest." Gwen answered

"Same way I gathered all of you." Ken said, raising his hand revealing a small black device with a green button. Like a witless garage key

"Oh, that." Ben 23 answered

"Nice one." Jen tried to reach up and tussle his head.

"D-M-Jen!" he whined, tripping over himself

The others just chuckled at the sight, though it WAS a little awkward for the Bens. Well, just 23 and Nega really. Benzarro was too innocent and Bad almost seemed into Jen "Ready to head back?" Ken asked as they all walked through the portal, returning to the world of 10,000

* * *

*World of 10K*

The group emerged into the world of the oldest member of the group, looking around at the high tech world "Home again." Zarro smiles as he saw the location. Seeing this restored Bellwood, in a much better shape than in his world

"Yeah." Ken nodded.

Crystal ran over and hugged her brother, relieved that he was alright. "You're back!" She mumbled into his chest

"Of course." he smiled

"Hey, yeah. Don't show me any love." Krystal joked a bit

Crystal went over and hugged her alternate tightly. "I'm sorry." Crystal whispered

"It's not your fault."

"Hey, stop the waterworks; it's a good thing. Reaper, his son. They're gone." Ben 23 reassured Crystal

"Everyone's safe and this battle is finally over." Gwen nodded

Ken slowly nodded at that, still quiet that he had buried his brother. "Does. Does anyone want to stay for dinner?" with the Tennyson's nodding

"I'll cook!" Jen raised her hand

"Um no-" Ken tried to answer

"Me know how to make mashed taters." Zarro added, raising his hand

"There a Mr Smoothies in this world?" Ben 23 asked

"Are there-? It's never left." Ken blinked in shock and then reassured them.

"MR SMOOTHIES!" The Bens and Krystal cheered

"What's Mr Smoothie?" Sawyer asked

"Finally." Gwen hugged Sawyer with tearful joy.

"Oh, my sweet summer child. We'll teach you the ways of Mr Smoothie." Krystal smirked

"Tennyson's, ho!" Ben 23 called

* * *

*small time skip*

Gwen was leaning on her hand as the Bens, Ken, both Krystals and Jen were having a smoothie storm. Heck so was Sawyer, mesmerized by all the tech and the unique food. She was drooling after her first smoothie, even experiencing her first brain freeze. She was currently marveling at chilly fries as the family traded stories

"So right now I'd be skating around this place taking orders." Jen explained "My record is ten tables in one minute."

"Okay, that's pretty awesome." Bad smirked

"Someone didn't skip leg day." Ben 23 joked

"You betcha!" she winked as she stood up, turning her back to show off her ass and legs

"Oh god." Krystal groaned gently, covering her eyes

"Your skirt's pretty." Zarro smiled innocently as he drank his own smoothy.

"Thank you, Zarro." Jen responded as she patted his head

"That's not the only thing about you that's pretty." Bad winked

"Now I remember why we don't hang out." Nega grumbled and frowned at Bad, feeling a bit creeper out

"Like you've never flirted." Bad rolled his eyes.

"I don't." Nega grumbled and covered his face with his hoodie.

"Don't be like that, it's sweet you want to just be with the girl you love." Gwen smiled

"Thank you." Nega answered, giving a small smile back to her.

"Gwenny!" Zarro hugged Gwen again, just being a friendly cousin to her.

"AGAIN Zarro?" she giggled

"He just misses you." Krystal chuckled. "You gonna be okay, Ken?"

...

"Yes." Ken said genuinely, smiling

Krystal could hear the tone in his voice. Though he was their enemy, Wes WAS Ken's brother. And while he was hurt... They where helping "Hey, let me get you another round." Krystal offered

"You got enough?" Ken asked

 **CHING, CHING!**

"Tennyson Credit Card." Krystal laughed, holding it up. "Never leave home without it.

...

"You think that works in my world? You haven't got a bank account here." Ken pointed out

Krystal blanked at that _"Told ya."_ Ship responded with a smirk

"Hush." Krystal pouted. She sat down, crossing her arms and huffing

"I've got this." Ken smiled. "Who's hungry?" He offered

"MORE! OF THESE DELICIOUS CHILLY CRIES! PLEASE!" Sawyer cheered

The group just blinked and then laughed gently with her "Sure. No problem." Ken nodded and walked over to the counter.

"Guess you're really into those." Crystal smiled as she sat next to Sawyer

"They are nothing like the fruits and meat in my world!" she cheered lightly

"Really? What's it like?" Crystal asked, intrigued about it all...as WELL as Sawyer. Sawyer smiled back, clearly just as interested

'Now this is cute.' Krystal thought to herself.

* * *

*time skip*

Time ticked on, seeing everyone have fun and getting along. They were all headed back to Ken's home, since...this was all a fun reunion of sorts. One they could have more often, and with all their family

"These are great." Sawyer smiled as she tucked into her take-away chilli fries

"We know, that's your fifth portion." Bad snarked, hugging Jen close as the two kept flirting

"Leave her alone. She's allowed to indulge a little." Jen responded "And WE need to have a proper meet up some time." she winked

"Can't wait." Bad smiled as he got up.

 _"Should we tell him?"_ Ship whispered to Krystal

"Nah." Krystal shook her head. "Let's let him find out himself." She chuckled a bit and added "Besides, I don't think he'd care."

 _"I hope you're right._ " Ship answered

They soon arrived at a room where Ken typed on a wall, opening a few portals "Okay, everyone. I've opened up portals going back to your home universes." Ken called out, grabbing their attention "Can only do three at a time. First up are 23, Gwen and Zzaro. Time so start saying the goodbyes guys."

"Okay." Zarro nodded sadly and hugged each of the different versions of the Tennyson family. They all shared hugs, one by one heading home

"Call whenever you want to come." Crystal waved as she saw Gwen, Zarro and 23 leave.

"Let's do it when there's not a psycho killer about." 23 joked

"Lucky Krystal synced our time lines." Gwen nodded

"That as well." 23 added

"Bye-bye!" Zarro waved and left, disappearing through his portal.

"Bye, everyone." Gwen waved and left

"See you in the funny papers, 23." Bad pointed at him

"Ha, ha." 23 rolled his eyes and left.

"Next; Jen, Bad and Nega." Ken listed off

"Great." Nega answered, walking to his portal. "Seeya guys."

"Bye~!" Jen waved

"Later." Bad winked

The next three left, leaving Sawyer and Krystal...Where WAS Sawyer? "... Where's Sawyer?" Krystal blinked

"I. I don't know." Ken answered, unsure about it himself. "...Where's Crystal?" He also thought "Should we find her?"

"I guess." Krystal answered as she left. "I'll start upstairs."

"There's a LOT of rooms." Ken answered

"Fine, I'll check her room." Krystal answered "And then I'll use MultiGirl."

"Who?" Ken asked

"Oh, what did dad call it? Ditto." Krystal mumbled and then answered

"Gotcha." He nodded

The two nodded, splitting up _'Krystal, What do you think?'_ Ship asked

"I think she's having her first kiss at least and something MORE at most." Krystal whispered as she ran up. She rushed upstairs, opening the door

Inside Crystal's room, there was Sawyer and Crystal herself, making out on the bed. Well, not just making out

'I should leave.' She thought as she looked on at the two, who were currently in tribadism.

They where naked, hugging and kissing each other as they slid their pussies together "Hmm~, AH~!" Crystal moaned and climaxed as Sawyer rubbed her pussy

"This is really fucking good." Sawyer whimpered and moaned

"It. Is. My. First~." Crystal panted as she happily hugged Sawyer

"Krystal was my first." Sawyer admitted

"She-She was?" Crystal panted

"I was." Krystal answered as she stood there.

"GAH!" The two gasped as they saw her.

"AGAIN with this shit?!" Crystal snapped

"Sorry, but we were worried about the pair of you." Krystal answered calmly, explaining it. "Everyone else has gone home already."

"They-they have?" Sawyer asked in shock.

"Yeah, we've been looking for you two." Krystal answered "And I'm off home to."

"You are?" Crystal asked as she got up.

"Yeah. I miss my family." Krystal admitted "I've been away for nearly two weeks."

"You miss them after only two weeks?" Crystal asked

"After everything I've been through? Hell yeah. And they are my family, the most important thing in the world to me. Of course I do." Krystal nodded with a joyful smile

"Guess you really care for them." Crystal mumbled

"I know your relationship with Ken is strained, but just give it a shot." Krystal answered "I know it will get better."

"Yeah." Crystal frowned and nodded

"I should...Probably get dressed." Sawyer commented

"Do you have to?" Crystal asked sadly

"If Ken's coming down, it might be a good idea." Sawyer answered

"He's searching the power floors. Besides, I can say you're sleeping." Krystal promised

"Thank you." Crystal responded, giving her a quick hug which was a bit awkward since she was hugging her alternate universe self while being naked

"I better go. Okay?" Krystal asked

"Okay."

Krystal left the room and closed the door, going to find Ken. It was going to be a little while for them.

* * *

*time skip*

"Ready to go now?" Ken asked as he set up the portal.

"Yeah." Krystal nodded, hugging him

"Stay in touch. Okay?" Ken asked

"Of course." She responded and broke the hug and walked through the portal. She waved, going through. Krystal traveled through the tunnel, the prismatic colours guiding her home.

 _"What an adventure."_ Ship commented

"Yeah." Krystal nodded, a look in her eyes "When we get home there's something I NEED to do."

 _"Does it involve TwoTwo?"_ Ship asked

Krystal nodded, emerging from the portal

She was home

As she stepped out, she saw one of her siblings out with Mama Fifi, who was tending to the garden. Krystal felt her eyes well up as she saw her family home. It may have been two weeks but it felt like months"Mama Fifi! Scout!" she called, running towards them

"Huh? Krystal!" Scout and Fifi turned around and saw her, happy to see her again. They smiled, hugging her

"You're back!" Scout wept happily as he saw her.

"I'm back." Krystal nodded, hugging them both tight "Is everyone else home?

"Why don't you come and see?" Fifi asked

"Sorry, I just REALLY need to see TT." Krystal urged

"Yeah, they're here." Fifi answered quickly hearing the urgency in her voice

Krystal nodded and hugged her tightly "I love you." she said before she ran inside

"Love you too." Fifi answered

"...What about me?" Scout pouted playfully making his mother laugh softly, Krystal returning for a second to kiss his forehead before she ran back inside once more

Inside the house, Krystal ran through the living room to see some of her family sitting there and doing their own thing but their attention sprung to the blue haired girl as she entered the room Krystal panted gently as she saw them. "I-I'm home." She smiled

"Krysy!" the younger siblings cheered and they tackle hugged her as she stood there. She didn't loose her footing, hugging back

"How was your trip?" HER worlds Gwen, HER MOTHER, said with concern and joy

"It. It was an adventure." Krystal looked up at her. "I have to tell you about it later though."

"We are just glad you're safe." Ben, HER father, smiled proudly

"So am I." Krystal nodded "I'll tell you all about it but I need to get going. There is something REALLY important I need to do. I love all of you, so much."

"Whatever it is, we get it. Go." Her father answered

"Thank you." Krystal nodded as she became Speed Queen and raced off

"Wow, must be something important." Hope joked

"... Anyone notice the Nemitrix was pink-ey purple now?" Helen asked

* * *

*with Krystal*

Krystal was a blur as she sped off to find TwoTwo, thinking of only ONE thing right now. She ran as fast as she could, checking the entire city. She soon ended up at the dance hall, one of the only places she KNEW she would be. "TWOTWO!" she yelled

Immediately coming out, was TwoTwo and some of the teachers, wondering WHY someone was yelling for her "Krystal!" TwoTwo gasped and cheered, jumping into her fiancé's arms. Happy to see her again "I thought I'd never see you again." TwoTwo whispered as she hugged her.

"I knew I'd be back." Krystal assured "Because you where here waiting for me."

"Of course I was." TwoTwo just laughed gently and hugged her. Kissing her face again and again.

"TwoTwo." Krystal said suddenly, really seriously as she pulled back and broke the hug

"What? What is it?" She asked

Krystal suddenly dropped to her knees, grasping TwoTwo's hand "We are getting married. Next month." she said seriously, her heart in her words


	64. Review Corner 4

HELLO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO THE KRYSTAL HAREM'S FOURTH...

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

 **CORNER!**

 **Corner!**

 **Corner.**

 **corner.**

 **corner**

 **...**

 _ **Grey:**_ Ah, it is the simple things. Okay guys, Here we go! Before we start I have a few announcements.

First is that next week we shall be uploading a OneShot based on the Bad Krystal seen at the end of the Bad World bit of this arc, a 'What if Krystal agreed to stay' scenario, with James Harem 2 starting up again the week after that.

And the second is that... NEXT WEEK IS MY BIRTHDAY! May 19th is my Birthday, which is a Sunday by the way, and every day next week I shall be uploading a new chapter with a new story being uploaded on Sunday. To see which story is being uploaded when, just read on as those will be the trailers for this chapter.

So, with that out of the way, REVIEW CORNER TIME!

 **REVIEW CORNER TIME!**

 **CORNER TIME!**

 **Corner time!**

 **Corner time.**

 **corner time.**

 **corner time**

 **time**

 **...**

Okay, now you've taken the joke too far. Okay, first teaser!

* * *

 **SHINOBI SPIDER  
CHAPTER 10!**

 _Outside the village, riding on a strong brown stallion, was Logan. His katana on his waist as he charged to his former home. Logan was on the Warpath, going to fight those who betrayed his family. He knew SOMETHING was wrong! He wasn't sure what it was, but he had to be there_

 _Logan stood at the front gates of the Land of Mutants. Sword by his side and a determined look in his eyes. The look of a soldier. The look of a man driven by desire only to see a familiar red head standing there, her arms spread wide_

 _"Jean." He whispered seeing her. And slowly walked to her. He came to a stop, slowly getting off his horse "Jean... Red..." he whispered, walking towards her slowly_

 _"Logan Howlette, what are you doing here?!" she snapped gently, holding back tears_

 _"I'm doing what I do best." He answered looking gently at her._

 _"Nearly getting yourself killed?!" she snapped, hugging him tightly_

 _"I missed you, too." Logan whispered into Jean's ear tenderly, hugging and stroking her back "I missed you, Red. I missed you so much. And so do the kids."_

 _"I'm sorry." Jean whispered as she shook in his arms._

 _"For what?" he asked softly_

 _"Just. Just not being there." She whispered "For you or them."_

 _"It's my fault we have to leave Red. Mine and no one else's." he whispered, kissing her forehead_

 _"Besides whoever took control of your mind that day." she hissed_

 _"I know, but-" He added_

 _"No 'buts'. I-I want to come with you." Jean answered, looking with tears in her eyes "I always did. I wanted to spend every moment of my life with you."_

 _"JEAN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A voice called out from the village..._

 **TO READ MORE, MONDAY 13th OF MAY 2019**

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ There, first teaser out of the way. Now on to the reviews! Here we go!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Guest893

 **Review** : Wes is dead and all is back to normal.  
Nice to see that Krystal is going to marry TT.  
Hope to see her big brother come to her wedding with his friends and family.  
Nice to hear that James' Harem 2 is starting a new arc.  
See you next time.

 **Answer** : Yep.  
Yep.  
You think he'd skip that?  
Of course he would.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Tigerclaw97

 **Review** : And the Prodigal Son finally falls, and Krystal is more powerful than ever for it.  
Not really much to say at this point that I haven't already.  
Now Krystal and TT finally get married (EEE WEDDING!) And everything winds back to normal before the next world ending crisis comes knocking. Because who ever heard of a Tennyson getting a moment of fucking peace!?  
And as the order usually goes, soon we'll get to see what madness James has been having to deal with. And if Cass or Dick have finally snapped and gelded a speedster yet.

 **Answer** : Yes he has.  
Nah, she might get a few months calm  
Well Bart DOES know how to run

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : IMBADATNAMES & Guest chapter 63 . May 5

 **Review 1** : *sees the ending* YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS! YES YES YES! HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GONNA BE AT THE WEDDING? ARE THE OTHER BENS AND SUCH GONNA SHOW UP? WHAT IS THEIR REACTION TO NEMETRIX FUSIONS GONNA BE? IS JAMES GONNA COME WITH THE TITANS? WHO'S GONNA BE THE NEXT BIG BAD?  
*takes a deep breath*  
Okay, so Alien X would not have a NATURAL predator, so I'm guessing somehow this Nemetrix CREATES predators. And while Psychobos is a genius, I'd doubt he'd

 **Review 2** : *sees the ending* YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS! YES YES YES! HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GONNA BE AT THE WEDDING? ARE THE OTHER BENS AND SUCH GONNA SHOW UP? WHAT IS THEIR REACTION TO NEMETRIX FUSIONS GONNA BE? IS JAMES GONNA COME WITH THE TITANS? WHO'S GONNA BE THE NEXT BIG BAD? WHAT WILL GREER THink of Appoplexian Krystal?  
*takes a deep breath*  
Okay, so Alien X would not have a NATURAL predator(because omnipotence), so I'm guessing somehow this Nemetrix CREATES predators. And while Psychobos is a genius, I'd doubt he'd be able to come up with the tech to make a new species. Only the Omnitrix ever accomplished this feat(Nanomech). So, I have to wonder, did Albedo ever help them in this timeline? Since he'd have the knowledge of the Omnitrix, and from what I can tell, your Malware has no knowledge of Psychobos or Khyber.

 **Answer** : A lot of people  
Yep  
Of course  
Not telling  
She will be really happy  
Just because Alien X is Omnipotent, it does not mean he has no Predator.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : 61394

 **Review** : It was a very sweet proposal but there are two things Krystal should do first  
One take the Antitrix and smash it bury the pieces and then blow up the planet the pieces are on so no one ever has Wes's powers again

Two return No Watch and Julies (Since she was Ben's only Asian love interest) son's body home it will hurt them but at the very least they'll have closure and can say goodbye properly to their child

 **Answer** : Yes she had, off screen

They did return the child to NoWatch and Julie. Well, Ken did. Off screen

* * *

 _ **Grey**_ : Okay, first batch of reviews done. Now on to the second trailer! HIT IT WADE!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Deadpool gets pus... WADE GET AWAY FROM MY KEYBORED  
Chapter 6  
**

 _Wade groaned as the daylight pierced through the curtains "Urgh...what hit me?"_

 _"Daddy!" A boy's voice spoke landing on his father's chest._

 _"Ow! Ow! Jeez, watch it!" Wade groaned as he pushed the boy off._

 _"Come on dad, wake up lazy bones." The boy smiled "You've been asleep all day."_

 _"What? DAD?! But Shiklah and Death were only knocked up a few days ago!" Wade shouted_

 _"What're you talking about? It's been fifteen years." The boy answered_

 _"Fifteen what?!" Wade shouted revealing a naked blonde haired sixteen year old girl sleeping next to Wade._

 _"Oh sis. You were sleeping with dad?" The boy asked_

 _"Sis? I fucked my daughter?! The fuck is going on?!" Wade shouted_

 _"Daddy...you were so good..." The girl smiled stroking his cock._

 _"Ah! No! No WAY I signed up for this! Where's Ghost and Grey?" He flew out of his bed revealing he had his Tarzan trunks on._

 _"You don't know? It's what you always do." The boy answered walking off opening the door. "How else do you explain your ninety seven other kids?"_

 _"Ninety seven?!" Wade shouted_

 _"Argh!" A woman's voice screamed followed by a baby screaming_

 _"Baby one hundred!" Another woman's voice called out_

 _"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Wade screamed waking up back in his bed "What. The fuck. Was THAT?!" Wade panted as he was back in his bed again._

 _"Wade." The girls stood at the front of his bed each not pregnant. "We've something to tell you." Death spoke_

 _"W-W-What? Tell me what?" Wade asked in worry_

 _"We're leaving you." Death answered_

 _"What? But you only just arrived!" Wade defended_

 _"It's you Wade. You're not stable enough for us. So we're going to live with someone who can treat us right." Hope answered_

 _"Deadpool!" Scott Summer's cheered poking his head around the corner._

 _"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Wade screamed again waking back up in his bed "Is this going to be some sort of Inception shit? My heart can't take this!" Wade panted as he felt the presence of a woman sleeping next to him._

 _"Hi big bro. Sleep well?" A girl claiming to be his sister asked him with a smile_

 _"Oh fuck no!" Wade pulled a gun out and shot himself in the head, making him wake up in his bed once again._  
"Okay who's the fucker who put me through that shit?!" Wade called out "Hmm..." He heard moaning from several different women sleeping on his bed. "Okay role call: Shiklah, Domino, Madelyne, Jean, Hope, Snowball, Baby-Face, Donna-Matrix, Raven-Nous and Death...all here..." He listed off chronologically. "Oh god what was with that dream?" He groaned

"Hmm..." The girls moaned

 **TO READ MORE, TUESDAY 14th OF MAY 2019**

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ Okay everyone, I need a quick break. Ghost, you're up! _ **  
**_

 _ **Ghost:**_ Hey Everyone, welcome back to the- *Ghost began to say before looking around* Review Corner.  
 **Review Corner.**  
 **Corner...**  
 **corn...**  
 **er...  
** Damn it. Not again. Okay, let's see who's reviewed.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : GriffonicTobias

 **Review** : So... where did the idea for Omegatrix/Nematrix combinations come from? Great story BTW, and thanks for the Popcorn, Ghost!

 **Ghost's Answer** : They were inspired by the Reboot Ben 10 cartoon...As bad as it is, it DOES have some good ideas. And you're welcome.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Shooting Star Dragon 3000

 **Review** : YES, FATALITY! Suck it Wes. Also yay, wedding in the next arc! Now to switch gears for the adventures of James and the titans

 **Ghost's Answer** : Honestly, the MK11 reference stuff was a HUGE coincidence. And Yes, the Titans are coming back.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Kamen Rider Fan 12

 **Review** : Unsurprisingly, this chapter was awesome, and it's cool seeing another fic, admittedly in this case a published one, somehow turning the Nematrix good. That said, I also find it kinda funny in hindsight that the thing I said when Wes first was hinted at was a Garlic JR. TFS quote, especially since both their fathers tried to take important titles but were defeated specifically by the one who would get the title, though I did also just realize one could arguably describe his world as a 'Dead Zone', also, sorry if this is a bit long, I did try to keep it short but that probably didn't happen.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Hey, it's fine, you spoke your voice.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer:** Howlstone16

 **Review** : This was a great story arc well done, sorry I haven't review in a while, I was unsure on what to write at the time but since review corner is next week now is a good time to do it again because I love review corner.  
Q1: When will James and Krystal's harem end don't get me wrong I love reading their stories but I'm curious about the future stories you two will do for the younger siblings.  
Q2: I really wonder what kind of stories you two will write in future and no doubt they'll be fantastic but I also wonder if you two will continue the stories you already have.  
Q3: What was the song in chapter 63.  
Q4: Will there be any more Spider-Man stories in the near future.  
Q5: I really love how Krystal was finally able to tame the Nemitrix, and I hope we'll see more about it.  
Q6: Will there be a Ben 10 story not in the harem universe.  
Q7: I hope you two don't mine all the questions I was just making up for not reviewing in the last few weeks, have a great week.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Q1: The next generation is in the concept stage, but we've got a good grasp on location and ideas. But James and Krystal aren't ending fully any time soon.  
Q2: Well, there are some new stories on my profile you can go check 'Rosario & Newcubus' and 'Ash Ketchum Crossdress One-Shots' #shamelessplugisshameless  
Q3: *Turns to Grey* What WAS that song?  
Q4: Yes. More Spidey stories are on the way. And in the mean-time check out Spider Shinobi and other Spider-Man stories on Grey's Profile.  
Q5: Oh don't worry, we'll see more of it.  
Q6: *begins to speak, then stops. Thinks a moment and then answers* Yes. We've got a story concept written down.  
Q7: Of course not, this is really good.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 _ **Ghost:**_ Whoo. Need a quick break, Grey, buddy?

 _ **Grey:**_ Hey everyone! Here we go... **ANOTHER TRAILER!**

* * *

 **Power Rangers Unworthy  
** **Chapter 5**

 _It was a couple of days later, Jason was meeting up with Billy and Zack for a 'boys day out'. Zack had complained he spends all his time around the girls so they needed to hang out today "So, where are you and your friends going, Jason?" Jason's mother asked_

 _"No idea." Jason shrugged_

 _"Well, I'm pleased that you've got friends other than Billy." His mother added, kissing his cheek gently "You put the weight of the world on your shoulders sometimes."_

 _"I. Well." Jason mumbled, knowing in some way; it WAS._

 _"Hopefully he'll get a girlfriend soon, that might break him from that.' his dad joked_

 _"Dad." Jason groaned gently only to get a flash of two girls he had recently met 'What the heck was that?' Jason thought to himself 'Kim and Trini? As if.' He shook his head gently and left too meet up with his friend. He rode his bike, meeting up with the two at the park. Zack was already there, taking a small nap as he got there early. "Zack." Jason frowned, shaking him lightly_

 _Zack snorted awake and blinked quickly as he was awoken "Oh, hey. When'd you get here?"_

 _"Just now." Jason commented, blinking as he saw redness in Zack's eyes like he had been crying "Hey, you okay?"_

 _"Huh? Y-Yeah. Yeah. No. No, I-I'm good." He rubbed his eyes and sniffed sadly and lied outright. He shook his head, grumbled as he opened his bag and sat up_

 _"Really? You're going to-" Jason asked_

 _"I'm hungry." Zack answered, getting a chocolate bar_

 _"Good." Jason frowned, tension in the air_

 _"Want one?" Zack asked, taking a bar out._

 _"They aren't dosed, are they?" Jason asked plane and simply_

 _"I'm high, not crazy. See? Unopened." Zack answered although there was clear annoyance in his tone_

 _"...I'll pass." Jason answered_

 _"Fine." Zack huffed and took a bite out of his own bar. He grumbled, the two staring at each other in a semi-awkward silence_

 **TO READ MORE, WEDNESDAY 15th OF MAY 2019**

* * *

 _ **Grey**_ : AAAAAAAAAAAnd we are back. Back again. Grey is back, to answer reviews. Next round! Full force!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Zanotronxl

 **Review** : O.M.G  
This was awesome  
That was one of the longest arcs I've seen in the tennyson saga  
By the way when I said onematrix i meant like a fused name o-nema-trix  
Also have James and Krystal storys technically been loli and shots storys  
Cause they are still about 16 ish right  
What are you planning for James harem cause I just love his character  
Will Krystal have a guilty conscience for killing Wess he was just a misguided man  
Anyways all in all good chapter keep up the good work  
P.S I've been reading your fics since before Ben's harem I just never had a profile before a while back

 **Answer** : This arc, Review Corner to Review Corner, is 26 chapters. This beats out the original AndThenThereWas arc of Ben's Harem, which was 21 chapters, kinda fitting.  
It isn't a fusion of the two Matrix's. Ship is now linked to the two so she can give Krystal Predator armour  
No. James is 18 at the start of the first James Harem, he is now 20. Krystal is now 18. Also Loli and Shouta means they LOOK underage, get terms right.  
No  
PS: Great to finally hear from you

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Yo-yo-yo

 **Review** : A few questions for the review.

Are you gonna make more ben 10 stories that either involved or outside of ben harem universe?

Are ypu going back to your old ben 10 story, albedo's harem?

Have you ever thought about making some spinoffs involving the another world arcs of ben's harem and Krystal's harem?

Are there ever going to be stories for ben's other kids?

I hope I made the right questions to ask.

 **Answer** : We have. Although those are mainly on Ghost's page

No. That story was never mean to continue... okay, small correction. We may, may, MAAAAAYY, continue it if we get good ideas for an overall plot. But it is HIGHLY unlikely. Like, 99 to 1 odds.

... next week.

There will be A story based around Scout, Luna, Atem and ML-E.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : jasongd

 **Review** : Wooohooo great chapter and great ending of this arc congrats

 **Answer** : Thanks man, real proud of this

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : ANTI REAPER

 **Review** : Oh my God they are finally getting married tears of joy tears of joy

 **Answer** : We have been building for this.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : thewittywhy

 **Review** : Holy cow! Through and through this was amazing. I truly feel more connected to your original characters than I ever thought I would. A Nemitrix armor fusion is an amazing concept, and how you handled it was entertaining. You amaze me with how this concept has grown into something larger than life.

 **Answer** : *Bows* all we do is try.

* * *

 _ **Grey**_ : Hey everyone, time for the next trailer. I will see you in a quick second

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Huniepop  
The King's Maidens  
Day 5**

 _Sam and Momo were asleep in bed, the cute cat-girl was purring rhythmically as she lay next to Sam, who was cuddling her. Sam grumbled as she awoke slowly, seeing Kyu flouting there and taking pictures of the two 'Huh...?' Sam thought tiredly. 'Oh, no.' No, no, no...' She waved her arm slowly to shoo Kyu away_

 _"So cute." Kyu teased_

 _'I'll...swat. You.' Sam mumbled, still trying to get Kyu away before coming to the land of the awake. She sat up slowly, looking at the Huniebee "Hmm...Shoot." Sam frowned, seeing that Momo's hearts were two out of five...She had grown affection for Sam. Although that wasn't too bad. Sam smiled, seeing some pictures_

 _The first was from Nikki, showing her lying on her bed only dressed in a purple button shirt and her black underwear._

 _"Wow, cute." Sam smiled lightly_

 _Next were two pictures from Beli, the first one was of her doing 'downward dog' in a purple bra and see-through purple trousers showing off her legs._

 _"Nice posture." Sam smiled, swiping too the next picture and...she almost got an early morning nosebleed from it._

 **TO READ MORE, THURSDAY 16th OF MAY 2019**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 _ **Grey:**_ And we are BACK! Ghost, take the plate once more for round two!

 _ **Ghost:**_ Well, that's the first lot reviews, let's get onto the next part. *passes Grey a present* Happy Birthday, dude.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : thewittywhy

 **Review** : Holy cow! Through and through this was amazing. I truly feel more connected to your original characters than I ever thought I would. A Nemitrix armor fusion is an amazing concept, and how you handled it was entertaining. You amaze me with how this concept has grown into something larger than life.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Well, thank Grey for all this good stuff. I've got crazy BS for ideas.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : ANTI REAPER

 **Review** : Oh my God they are finally getting married tears of joy tears of joy

 **Ghost's Answer** : Yes they are. *Passes box of tissues*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : jasongd

 **Review** : Wooohooo great chapter and great ending of this arc congrats

 **Ghost's Answer** : Glad you enjoyed this.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Yo-yo-yo

 **Review** : A few questions for the review.

Are you gonna make more ben 10 stories that either involved or outside of ben harem universe?

Are ypu going back to your old ben 10 story, albedo's harem?

Have you ever thought about making some spinoffs involving the another world arcs of ben's harem and Krystal's harem?

Are there ever going to be stories for ben's other kids?

I hope I made the right questions to ask.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Q1: As I said to Howlstone16, yes. We DO have an idea for a Ben 10 story and it's OUTSIDE of the Ben 10 Harem-Verse.  
Q2: NEVER. That story was a SINGLE one-shot idea that Grey only did to show how bad a pure lemon story would be. PLUS, writing a story about such a repugnant character in such a light...Yeah, no. No chance of it continuing. So, put it simply: ALBEDO'S HAREM IS DISCONTINUED AND WILL *NEVER* BE UPDATED!  
Q3: There's a small spin-off coming soon. But involving the alternate universe...Probably not.  
Q4: Yes there will be a story involving them.  
Yeah, those were some good questions.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Zanotronxl

 **Review** : O.M.G  
This was awesome  
That was one of the longest arcs I've seen in the tennyson saga  
By the way when I said onematrix i meant like a fused name o-nema-trix  
Also have James and Krystal storys technically been loli and shots storys  
Cause they are still about 16 ish right  
What are you planning for James harem cause I just love his character  
Will Krystal have a guilty conscience for killing Wess he was just a misguided man  
Anyways all in all good chapter keep up the good work  
P.S I've been reading your fics since before Ben's harem I just never had a profile before a while back

 **Ghost's Answer** : Well, glad you enjoyed all of Grey's stories thus far. TECHNICALLY they've been loli and shota stories, BUT they're mature for their age and we've written them AS teens to young adults; remember, they're of alien descent, they may mature faster. We've got something fun for James' next arc. Krystal...MAY get a bit haunted by killing Wes, BUT he knew there was no saving him.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : 61394

 **Review** : It was a very sweet proposal but there are two things Krystal should do first  
One take the Antitrix and smash it bury the pieces and then blow up the planet the pieces are on so no one ever has Wes's powers again

Two return No Watch and Julies (Since she was Ben's only Asian love interest) son's body home it will hurt them but at the very least they'll have closure and can say goodbye properly to their child

 **Ghost's Answer:** Don't worry, that'll happen off screen. And No Watch's son WILL be returned, Professor Paradox and Krystal will bring him home.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 _ **Ghost:**_ So! Many! Reviews! UGH!

 _ **Grey:**_ Okay, okay, rest man. *nods and turns to the audience* Okay, time for another trailer and then we will be back for more reviews. Trailer of 5 of 7.

* * *

 **Digimon 02; Davis' Lucky Life  
** **Chapter 6  
**

 _It was about a week later, the summer holidays were starting and everyone was ready for the beach or summer jobs. Davis was working hard in the summer heat, his noodle cart doing rather well "Phew. Okay, let's keep going." Davis wiped sweat from his brow and pulled his cart to a new location. He had a permit allowing him to park at several different locations for different time periods and he was heading for the last stop for the day "Okay. Where to go." He thought, having a quick look for the last stop. "Okay, two more streets and a right."_

 _"Need shome help?" a familiar lispy voice asked next to him_

 _"Wait...That voice." He blinked and halted "No way." Davis whispered and looked to the side and saw his partner. "VEEMON!" He laughed. Standing there was his partner... Surrounded by three women "I. I. Oh boy." Davis blinked in shock. Seeing Veemon have his three mates:_

 _Sistermon Blanc_  
 _Sistermon Noir_  
 _And QueenChessmon_

 **TO READ MORE, FRIDAY 17th OF MAY 2019**

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Howlstone16

 **Review** : This was a great story arc well done, sorry I haven't review in a while, I was unsure on what to write at the time but since review corner is next week now is a good time to do it again because I love review corner.  
Q1: When will James and Krystal's harem end don't get me wrong I love reading their stories but I'm curious about the future stories you two will do for the younger siblings.  
Q2: I really wonder what kind of stories you two will write in future and no doubt they'll be fantastic but I also wonder if you two will continue the stories you already have.  
Q3: What was the song in chapter 63.  
Q4: Will there be any more Spider-Man stories in the near future.  
Q5: I really love how Krystal was finally able to tame the Nemitrix, and I hope we'll see more about it.  
Q6: Will there be a Ben 10 story not in the harem universe.  
Q7: I hope you two don't mine all the questions I was just making up for not reviewing in the last few weeks, have a great week.

 **Answer** : It is fine man. And I am glad you enjoy this.  
Q1: James has 2 arcs left and Krystal has one arc left  
Q2: We have ideas and... *sighs* that is mainly my fault. I get distracted easily  
Q3: Messing With The Best by miracleofsound. It is a Bayonetta 2 tribute song, which I shifted SLIGHTLY to make it more generic... and I forgot to credit it last chapter. Fuck.  
Q4: Monday and next Sunday  
Q5: We most defiantly will  
Q6: Yep, but those mainly go on Ghost's page.  
Q7: It is fine, I love answering long reviews

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Kamen Rider Fan 12

 **Review** : Unsurprisingly, this chapter was awesome, and it's cool seeing another fic, admittedly in this case a published one, somehow turning the Nematrix good. That said, I also find it kinda funny in hindsight that the thing I said when Wes first was hinted at was a Garlic JR. TFS quote, especially since both their fathers tried to take important titles but were defeated specifically by the one who would get the title, though I did also just realize one could arguably describe his world as a 'Dead Zone', also, sorry if this is a bit long, I did try to keep it short but that probably didn't happen.

 **Answer** : Ironic, huh

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Shooting Star Dragon 3000

 **Review** : YES, FATALITY! Suck it Wes. Also yay, wedding in the next arc! Now to switch gears for the adventures of James and the titans

 **Answer** : Ironic since Ghost and I are planning a Mortal Kombat story

Yes, wedding. Should take five chapters

And back to Jump, yep!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : GriffonicTobias

 **Review** : So... where did the idea for Omegatrix/Nematrix combinations come from? Great story BTW, and thanks for the Popcorn, Ghost!

 **Answer** : It isn't combinations, Ship has synced with the Nemitrix like she has the Omegatrix. So Predator armour, not fusions.

And the idea just felt... obvious since Krystal had both. But we where building to this since Krystal's first arc.

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Tennyson Harem Saga One-Shot  
** **What If? Bad Krystal**

 _Krystal awoke, in pain. Well not pain more like her limbs where made of lead, like she had tired herself out "Good. Your awake." Helen commented, sitting next to her "Ship is upstairs with the kids, saying she needed to think of something."_

 _"And Wes?" she asked in concern, hoping the Mad gang hadn't killed him_

 _"We killed him." Helen explained simply "We killed the bastard Kev, Ar, Pen and Ann are driving him as far away as possible before burying him in a shallow grave. But not before Ben crushed that Matrix of his."_

 _"Y... You killed him?!" Krystal gasped_

 _"We didn't have a choice Krystal. The guy was a murderer. He would have killed our kids. We had the opportunity, we took him down." Helen frowned_

 _"I... No. No. You're right." Krystal admitted with a frown, holding her hands in front of heart "I just... I just wished I could have saved him."_

 _"Because you are a good person, Krystal." Helen commented_

 _"Am I?" Krystal whispered, remembering the dreams caused by the Nemitrix gave her... dreams from her instincts. Including dreams about doing some rather cruel stuff to Wes, such as killing him_

 _"Well... maybe you've got SOME Bad in you." Helen winked as she got up, walking away_

 _"... why did you all join Bad Ben's gang?" Krystal asked, almost muttering weakly_

 _"Well Boss, Sunny and Gwen already ruled Bellwood. And other places weren't exactly nice for us lot being hybrids. So we traveled here, hoping they could help us. From their meeting with your dad they agreed, us lot building this place. Our base, our home. Here, we are free." Helen explained "At first I was a lesbian and when we all came together I was very interested in the girls. However the problem with us all being together? Lots of sexual tension and lust. Ben pointed out that if we all got jealous and tried to one up each other we'd fall apart, leading to this life style we have now. The girls pressured me into trying a night with Ben and... Fuck did it break my resistance. Don't get me wrong, still love fucking a girl. But I could suck a cock all day and not want it to stop."_

 _"... I see." Krystal commented, partially from the direction the subject went_

 _"Sorry, got carried away." Helen laughed_

 _"It's fine." Krystal nodded, yawning "How is everyone else?"_

 _"Bruised at best. And that's the five driving Kid Killer off. Gwen and Sunny healed everyone else. Gotta fucking love magic."_

 _"Yeah." Krystal nodded, rubbing the Nemitrix as she drifted to sleep_

 **TO READ MORE, SATURDAY 18th OF MAY 2019**

* * *

 _ **Grey:**_ And now I've finished all the reviews. Nice. Only one more trailer and for Ghost to finish the reviews. So, go ahead bro!

 _ **Ghost:**_ Jeez; how many left? Well. *flexes fingers* Let's get cracking.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : IMBADATNAMES & Guest

 **Review 1** : *sees the ending* YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS! YES YES YES! HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GONNA BE AT THE WEDDING? ARE THE OTHER BENS AND SUCH GONNA SHOW UP? WHAT IS THEIR REACTION TO NEMETRIX FUSIONS GONNA BE? IS JAMES GONNA COME WITH THE TITANS? WHO'S GONNA BE THE NEXT BIG BAD?  
*takes a deep breath*  
Okay, so Alien X would not have a NATURAL predator, so I'm guessing somehow this Nemetrix CREATES predators. And while Psychobos is a genius, I'd doubt he'd

 **Review 2:** *sees the ending* YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS! YES YES YES! HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GONNA BE AT THE WEDDING? ARE THE OTHER BENS AND SUCH GONNA SHOW UP? WHAT IS THEIR REACTION TO NEMETRIX FUSIONS GONNA BE? IS JAMES GONNA COME WITH THE TITANS? WHO'S GONNA BE THE NEXT BIG BAD? WHAT WILL GREER THink of Appoplexian Krystal?  
*takes a deep breath*  
Okay, so Alien X would not have a NATURAL predator(because omnipotence), so I'm guessing somehow this Nemetrix CREATES predators. And while Psychobos is a genius, I'd doubt he'd be able to come up with the tech to make a new species. Only the Omnitrix ever accomplished this feat(Nanomech). So, I have to wonder, did Albedo ever help them in this timeline? Since he'd have the knowledge of the Omnitrix, and from what I can tell, your Malware has no knowledge of Psychobos or Khyber.

 **Ghost's Answer** : I assume that these are both your reviews but accidentally must've clicked 'Send' early. Um...No. No predators for Celestial-Sapiens. And as for Albedo and Psychobos...it's debateable.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Tigerclaw97

 **Review** : And the Prodigal Son finally falls, and Krystal is more powerful than ever for it.  
Not really much to say at this point that I haven't already.  
Now Krystal and TT finally get married (EEE WEDDING!) And everything winds back to normal before the next world ending crisis comes knocking. Because who ever heard of a Tennyson getting a moment of fucking peace!?  
And as the order usually goes, soon we'll get to see what madness James has been having to deal with. And if Cass or Dick have finally snapped and gelded a speedster yet.

 **Ghost's Answer:** Yep, #Ding Dong the Wes is Dead! Which old Wes? The Wicked Wes!# ...I'm not sorry. Yep, wedding coming up! Trust me; who is going to mess with the wedding when: Ben 100, Gwen, Kevin, the Omni-Nemetrix wielding Daughter, the Perfect Matrix Son and the ENTIRE PLUMBER ORG are going to be in attendance? Basic suicide. And yeah, James' next adventure is next.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 **Reviewer** : Guest893

 **Review** : Wes is dead and all is back to normal.  
Nice to see that Krystal is going to marry TT.  
Hope to see her big brother come to her wedding with his friends and family.  
Nice to hear that James' Harem 2 is starting a new arc.  
See you next time.

 **Ghost's Answer** : Yep, Wes is gone. Yes, she is. Oh of COURSE he is, he wouldn't miss it...except if something bad happens that's out of his control. Yep, coming REALLY soon. Bye!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 ** _Ghost_ :** And we are all finished. I will see you all later! Close us out Grey!

 _ **Grey:**_ Thanks Ghost. Time to reveal the new story for next Sunday! And it is something Ghost and I have been planning ALL YEAR!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 _ **COMING SUNDAY 19th OF MAY 2019  
**_

 _ **THE SEQUEL YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**_

 _ **THE SEQUEL TO CRISIS OF INFINITE SPIDER'S**_

 _ **INTRODUCING...**_

 _ **WAR OF INFINITE SPIDER'S  
PROLOGUE ONE-SHOT'S**_

 _ **A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS SHOWING SNIPPETS OF DIFFERENT SPIDER'S LIVES, BOTH OLD AND NEW**_

 _ **PREPARE... FOR SPIDER CIVIL WAR**_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

 _ **Grey:**_ And that is everything for this Review Corner

 **REVIEW CORNER!**

 **CORNER!**

 **Corner!**

 **Corner.**

 **corner.**

 **corner**

 **...**

 _ **Grey:**_ *Ahem* Anyway, this is all done. I shall see you in two days for the start of the upload extravaganza. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
